Rebuilding (Traducción)
by albaa
Summary: Hermione Granger vuelve a Hogwarts para reconstruir el destruido castillo el verano después de la guerra. Ella y el otro residente de verano – y eventualmente su amigo – tendrán que superar y aceptar cómo la guerra destrozó mucho más que las paredes de ese lugar. Sigue a varios estudiantes de Hogwarts a través del "Octavo año" y un año más de edad adulta. TRADUCCIÓN Fic: Colubrina
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola amoreees!**

 **Hoy os traigo una nueva traducción, algo diferente, porque tiene 300 capítulos, está completa y son drabbles de entre 700 y 800 palabras. Lo que me gustaría hacer sería actualizar una vez al día, si es posible, como hacía Colubrina la autora de la historia original. No responderé reviews en esta historia porque creo que se haría imposible, sin embargo si hay dudas importantes las responderé brevemente al final del cap.**

 **En fin, no sé si me he explicado bien, pero ahí lo dejo xD**

 **Gracias a** **KeyTen por sugerirme traducir la historia, espero que la disfrutes ;)**

 **El miércoles será el día que actualice "Love in a Time of the Zombie Apocalypse"**

 **Os dejo el link de la historia original por sí queréis echarle una ojeada (Ya sabéis que tenéis que quitar los espacios):**

 **www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net /s/ 11439594 /1/ Rebuilding**

 **¡Disfrutad de esta nueva aventura!**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **N/A: Bienvenidos a "Rebuilding", el hogar de los mejores lectores del fandom, por lo menos en mi opinión. Si acabas de unirte a nuestro formato te parecerá un poco extraño. ¿Por qué, te preguntarás, hay tantos capítulos y por qué son tan cortos?**

 **Este Fic fue originalmente estructurado como una serie de drabbles; como escenas y algunos como drabbles de cumpleaños. Pronto se convirtió en el monstruo que tenéis delante con capítulos de entre 700 y 800 palabras cada uno. Ocasionalmente son más largos, nunca más cortos.**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Cuando la guerra terminó y se celebraron los juicios, Hermione Granger volvió a Hogwarts para ayudar a reconstruirlo. Planeaba retomar, si esa era la palabra correcta, el séptimo año y hacer los EXTASIS y, para eso, necesitaba el edificio intacto.

Tampoco tenía a dónde ir.

Sus padres estaban bien y realmente desmemoriados, todas las consultas que había hecho a magos y brujas más experimentados le habían dado los mismos resultados. Había hecho un trabajo excelente – uno impresionante – pero al intentar deshacerlo se arriesgaba al daño cerebral. Déjalos estar, le habían aconsejado. Son felices en la vida que creaste para ellos. Déjalos vivir. Había escuchado a todos los que le habían dicho eso, con rostro sombrío y el corazón latiendo más lentamente en cada encuentro, hasta finalmente admitir que tenían razón. Al menos sus padres estaban vivos; no todo el mundo podía decir lo mismo. Al menos, eran felices.

Tampoco podía ir con los Weasley, aunque esa familia hubiera sido su hogar mágico durante años. Después de todo, no había podido perdonar a Ron. La amaba; no tenía ninguna duda de eso. Sin embargo, cada vez que sostenía su mano o la besaba, volvía a la tienda en el bosque con Harry, abandonada. Tal vez eran nimiedades. Había podido perdonar a gente que había hecho mucho más. Incluso había sacudido la mano de Narcissa Malfoy, deseándole suerte después de su juicio, sintiendo cada palabra, pero Ron le había importado demasiado y la traición había sido demasiado profunda. Si no lo hubiera amado antes de eso, habría podido superarlo y tal vez amarlo después, pero, las cosas eran como eran, y sentía ese amor como cenizas en la boca.

Eso significaba, por supuesto, que Molly Weasley no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Por lo tanto, hizo sus maletas y se fue a Hogwarts. Los dormitorios de Gryffindor estaban destrozados y McGonagall, con disculpas en los ojos, le sugirió utilizar los dormitorios de Slytherin que habían estado protegidos de la batalla.

\- Sólo hay otro estudiante viviendo allí este verano. – le dijo McGonagall – Para septiembre seguramente ya tendremos reconstruida la Torre de nuevo.

Hermione había asentido. Era una cama y en ese momento no podía ser demasiado exigente con respecto a donde encontrar una. Entró en la sala común, rodando sus ojos nacidos de muggle ante la contraseña "sangre pura" y se instaló en uno de los dormitorios de las chicas. Estaba acostumbrada a las brillantes habitaciones llenas de luz solar de la Torre de Gryffindor y el extraño resplandor verdoso que se filtraba por las ventanas era deprimente y sofocante. No era de extrañar que los Slytherins parecieran miserables siempre, pensó mientras colocaba algunas novelas sobre el escritorio. Probablemente todos sufrían trastornos del estado de ánimo porque no recibían suficiente luz.

Sabía que mientras un gran número de personas se desplazaba hasta allí todos los días para ayudar a reconstruir, casi nadie vivía en el castillo durante el verano. Ella, el personal y quienquiera que fuera ese otro estudiante.

\- Todavía servimos comida. – le había dicho McGonagall – Los elfos domésticos se molestaron cuando les sugerimos que no hacía falta que cocinaran, así que todos nos reunimos en lo que antes era un aula. Está en forma razonablemente mejor que el Gran…

En ese momento la mujer se detuvo y Hermione asintió con la cabeza; no hacía falta ahondar en la condición en la que se hallaba el Comedor. Ella estaba allí para ayudar a arreglarlo, después de todo. Había tomado el número del aula que ahora era el comedor y dijo que se reuniría con sus compañeros residentes allí para la cena. Lanzando un hechizo _tempus_ , Hermione se percató de que eso era ahora, abrió la puerta de su habitación para subir y salir de las mazmorras.

Ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse al ver una cabeza rubia en la sala común de Slytherin y darse cuenta de quién era el otro residente de verano. Nada le había ido bien desde que terminó la guerra, ¿por qué eso iba a ser diferente?

* * *

 **Nos vemos mañana con una nueva actualización ;)**

 **¿Primeras impresiones?**

 **¡Muero por leerlas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Draco Malfoy odiaba su vida. Había días en los que deseaba que el maldito Potter no lo hubiera salvado del fuego, que no hubiera testificado en su juicio, que no hubiera salvado a todo el jodido mundo. Aquellos eran los días en los que deseaba estar muerto, o en Azkaban, o en cualquier otro infierno que se pudiera idear para un asesino fracasado e incompetente mortífago. Estar en casa se le hizo insoportable; sus padres eran como un picor bajo su piel que no podía rascar con su interminable preocupación y él deseaba que se largaran y lo dejaran solo porque podía querer estar muerto, pero era demasiado cobarde para hacer algo con respecto a ese deseo de hacerlo desaparecer.

Cuando quedó claro que eso no iba a suceder, escribió a la Directora Interina McGonagall y le preguntó si le permitía regresar y ayudar a reconstruir Hogwarts. Su respuesta fue formal y cortés y, aunque estaba seguro de que no era bienvenido, ella dijo que sí, que aceptaban la oferta de ayuda. Al día siguiente estaba en las puertas del castillo.

Le dijo que los dormitorios de Slytherin estaban en las mejores condiciones y que seguramente ya estaba acostumbrado. Pensaba retomar el séptimo año, le preguntó McGonagall y, aferrándose a la idea de un año alejado de su madre y excesivo padre, dijo que sí, que le gustaría esa oportunidad.

Parecía un poco amarga y Draco sonrió ante eso, ocultando la ira y el auto-odio detrás de una máscara más insensible que incluso la que había utilizado como mortífago. McGonagall lo asignó a la biblioteca y pasó dos semanas recogiendo silenciosamente los libros de las derribadas estanterías, comprobando si estaban dañados y depositándolos, todavía en silencio, en cajas. La limpieza podía hacerse por arte de magia, pero primero tenían que despejar los libros y cada uno tenía que comprobarse a mano. La señora Pince lo observó con ojos entrecerrados durante la primera hora, pero decidió, o por lo menos supuso, que podía confiar en que no rasgara las páginas y que sabía la diferencia entre un libro que necesitaba reparación y otro que no. Le prohibió entrar en la Sección Prohibida. No se lo discutió.

Ordenó los libros en silencio, comió con el personal en silencio, regresó a su habitación donde se quedaba mirando las profundidades del lago en silencio. Era un alivio que lo dejaran solo. Después de dos semanas, McGonagall lo llevó a parte y le dijo que otro estudiante regresaría al castillo, que se uniría a él en los dormitorios y que se comportara con cortesía y decoro. La amenaza de que si no lo hacia lo enviaría a casa fue silenciosa, pero clara, y Draco le dedicó una educada sonrisa, diciéndole que esperaba con interés la compañía.

McGonagall hizo un peculiar ruido ahogado ante eso, pero todo lo que dijo fue que el trabajo en la biblioteca se agilizaría con un par de manos más y Draco asintió. Esa noche se levantó la manga, pasando el dedo por la horrible marca de su brazo y por las líneas rojizas más suaves que la atravesaban. La había tomado voluntariamente; ese pensamiento le hizo soltar una amarga risa. Había sido tan estúpido. Cada decisión en su corta vida haba sido tan, tan estúpida. Ahora estaba atascado en ella, atascado en una vida silenciosa donde había cometido demasiados errores.

De nuevo ordenó libros al día siguiente y volvió a su habitación para quitarse el polvo antes de la cena. Escuchó que la nueva estudiante llegaba y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser una chica. Supuso que eso explicaba la preocupación de McGonagall por el decoro.

Esperó en la sala común a que apareciera, quienquiera que fuera, para ir a cenar, porque su madre le habría dedicado una de sus miradas decepcionadas si alguna vez descubría que no le había ofrecido esa cortesía, ni siquiera a una santurrona mestiza de Hufflepuff, para que todo empezara a brillar de nuevo. Ya había decepcionado a su madre lo suficiente en su vida y prefería evitar añadir otros fracasos a esa lista, por lo que se quedó parado en mitad de la sala, mirando distraídamente el lago, pensando en lo pacífica que era el agua, cuando escuchó una familiar voz detrás de él.

\- Malfoy. Maldita sea. – dijo Hermione Granger.

Todo lo que Draco pudo pensar fue: "Joder".

* * *

 **¿Qué os parece este nuevo y más atormentado Draco?**

 **¡Dejadme vuestras impresiones!**

 **Agradezco la gran acogida que ha tenido esta nueva traducción, siempre es un placer hacerlo, pero el apoyo siempre es un buen empujoncito ;)**

 **Quería agradecer también a aquellas personas que se han molestado en dejar su huella en los comentarios: * valitos* *Annykzhenn* *Chicadelasfrases:** envíame un correo que no encuentro tu email xD *** *** **SkyC** *** *** **CamGem1212** *** *** **Elizabeth Sellers ***** *** **Lectora en las Sombras** **:** ¡se te echaba de menos! *** *** **Sally. Elizabeth. HR** *** *** **Cignus Black** *** *** **KarenRomA** *** *** **chrispati13** *** *** **KeyTen** *** *** **Doristarazona** *** *** **CarmenCarmiush. cm** *** *** **Dulcehp7** *****

 **¡GRACIAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Hermione deseó que McGonagall la hubiera advertido que viviría con Draco Malfoy. Parecía injusto descubrirlo simplemente viendo su familiar cabeza, una cabeza que se volvió bruscamente ante su conmocionada vulgaridad. Por un momento le pareció abatido, pero seguidamente su rostro se volvió inexpresivo y Hermione podría haber pensado que se había imaginado ese destello de desesperación en sus plateados ojos si no hubiera pasado un año viviendo con una similar sensación acurrucada contra su propio pecho.

\- Esperaba para acompañarte a la cena. – dijo, sin ningún tono en su voz – El aula que han seleccionado puede ser algo complicada de encontrar; sin embargo, ahora que veo que eres tú, creo que es innecesario. Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrarla por ti misma; no me ofenderé si prefieres no pasear por los pasillos conmigo, Granger.

\- Hermione. – dijo su nombre automáticamente y, ante la ceja arqueada frente a ella, añadió – Encuentro un poco áspero que me llamen Granger estos días y prefiero no recordar mi apellido. Si no te importa, preferiría que me llamaran Hermione. – se percató de lo dura y desagradable que parecían sus palabras al salir de su boca, si había una manera menos amistosa para invitar a alguien a llamarla por su nombre, no la había escuchado.

Draco se encogió de hombros, su rostro seguía sin mostrar ninguna emoción en absoluto.

\- Si es lo que prefieres.

\- Lo es. – respondió ella y se quedaron allí, en un incómodo silencio. La verdad era que preferiría no ir a la cena con Draco Malfoy, pero no parecía haber ninguna manera de evitarlo ya que estaba allí e iban hacia el mismo lugar – Adelante, McDuff. – dijo por fin, señalando hacia la puerta.

\- Es "Vamos". – respondió él. Hermione que ya había dado unos pasos hacia la salida se detuvo para mirar al chico que la había corregido.

\- Es "Adelante". – dijo ella.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza.

\- "Vamos" – repitió – Y no significa "después de ti". Es una invitación para que McDuff comience a atacar.

\- Oh. – Hermione consideró a Draco Malfoy extensamente y dijo – Vamos, entonces, Malfoy. Ya he tenido suficientes ataques durante este año y prefiero cenar.

Él sostuvo la puerta abierta para que pasara.

\- Yo pienso que ya ha tenido suficientes ataques para toda la vida. – dijo y vio como sus plateados ojos se desviaban ligeramente hacia su cubierto antebrazo, pero no dijo nada y ella se encontró agradecida por la tregua. La mayoría de los magos y brujas apenas podían evitar mirar esa cicatriz y decirle cuanto lo sentían, que no tenían prejuicios contra los nacidos de muggles. Ron se había revolcado en una culpa que había empezado a parecer excesiva, como si de algún modo su cicatriz fuera más por su fracaso en salvarla que por un sufrimiento real.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza como si físicamente pudiera echarlo de los pensamientos, esperó a que Draco Malfoy cerrara la puerta de la sala común a sus espaldas y lo dejó encabezar el camino hacia el improvisado comedor.

Era un largo paseo y el silencio comenzó a parecer tan opresivo como la triste luz verdosa de su dormitorio, así que finalmente, le preguntó:

\- ¿Cuándo has leído _Macbeth_?

\- Tuve una institutriz. – dijo – Antes de entrar a Hogwarts y durante los veranos hasta… - se detuvo y luego volvió a empezar – Todos los clásicos, matemáticas y retórica.

No le explicó porque había leído a un dramaturgo muggle y ella no insistió en el asunto. Le sostuvo una silla para que se sentara en la mesa y lo hicieron en silencio, comieron pastel de carne, con cuidado de no rozarse entre sí y Hermione mirando fijamente las patatas de su plato se preguntó cómo había terminado viviendo con Draco Malfoy y por qué le parecía preferible a cualquiera de las otras opciones. Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa mientras consideraba que sería mejor no mencionar la presencia de Malfoy a Harry cuando le escribiera. A pesar de haber testificado a favor de Malfoy ante el Wizengamot, probablemente Harry llegaría hasta las puertas del castillo dispuesto a defender su honor y lo último que él necesitaba era volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

 **He de decir que ha sido complicado encontrar una traducción idónea para el trozo de Macbeth, pero lo he intentando hacer lo mejor que he podido para que se entendiera.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido esta primera toma de contacto? ¿Una calma fingida y tensa? ¿Demasiado atormentados?**

 **¡Contadme vuestras impresiones!**

 **¡Mañana más!**

 **Un especial abrazo a todas aquellas personas que han comentado: * Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *Chicadelasfrases:** sí me ha llegado tu email y ya te he contestado ;) *** * ale24mc* *Guest* *Loonydraconian:** ¡se te echaba de menos! *** * chrispati13* *Zafirobte:** ¡gracias por el apoyo! *** * LidiaaIsabel* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *Cignus Black* *guiguita* *mariapotter2002* **

**¡BESOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Draco aguantó la puerta para la maldita Granger cuando volvían a la sala común, ella le murmuró un agradecimiento cortés y vacío antes de desaparecer por el pasillo y entrar en su dormitorio. Ahora sabía porque la condenada McGonagall había hecho ese ruido estrangulado cuando le dijo que disfrutaría de la compañía del otro estudiante. Se preguntó si la vieja decrepita sabía que se había quedado parado, observando como su tía esculpía el insulto que Granger tenía en el brazo. Se preguntó si la chica lo odiaba por no haber podido hacer más que una sola objeción al verla torturada frente a él. Weasley había gritado y rogado que lo tomaran en su lugar; prácticamente había roto las bisagras de la puerta de su celda intentando llegar hasta ella. Todo lo que él había hecho era quedarse allí, pálido y tembloroso, deseando vomitar. Era lo que había hecho después de que el resto hubiera sido rescatado: se había marchado a su habitación y había soltado todo el contenido de su estómago.

En su lugar él habría reconsiderado pasar todo un verano en ese castillo. En su lugar él nunca querría volver a mirar a los ojos a Draco Malfoy.

Se quedó parado frente a una ventana de su dormitorio, extendiendo una mano sobre el cristal y viendo un pequeño pez pasar velozmente frente a él, las plateadas escamas atraparon el brillo de algún rayo solar, reflejándolo. Sonrió ante el repentino resplandor y apoyó la frente contra el cristal. ¿Cómo se disculpaba por siete años de tormento? ¿Cómo admitía que había descubierto que estaba equivocado de una manera de la que nunca podría librarse? Algunas lecciones se grababan a fuego en tu interior.

Sus dedos ansiaban coger el cuchillo que tenía guardado en el cajón superior, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que si llegaba a Hogwarts se detendría. No era como si pudiera cortar esa maldita cosa.

La esperó a la mañana siguiente y caminaron en silencio hasta el comedor para tomar algo de desayuno antes de dirigirse juntos hacia la biblioteca.

\- ¿Por dónde debemos empezar? – preguntó ella.

\- He estado con los libros de transformaciones. – contestó él y la chica asintió.

Trabajaron sin hablar, quitando el polvo de los libros, revisando los daños y depositándolos en cajas que la señora Pince haba colocado contra la pared que habían sido etiquetadas para facilitar el proceso de reordenación. Draco la observaba a hurtadillas, percatándose de la manera que se apartaba los rizos de la cara con un gesto impaciente y se mordía el labio cuando no estaba segura de sí un libro estaba dañado o simplemente era viejo. La chica exudaba una fácil aptitud que encontró relajante. Después de una hora o así ella pronunció su apellido y el sonido pareció un choque en la polvorienta estancia.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó.

Granger sostuvo un libro en alto.

\- No estoy segura de como categorizar este. – dijo.

Draco cogió el libro. La costura del lomo estaba deshecha y varias páginas parecían sueltas. El daño no había sido causado por la tormenta mágica que había atravesado el castillo, derribando estanterías y esparciendo volúmenes por el suelo. Suspiró y echó un vistazo a los montones de libros que necesitaban reparación; los encontraban más rápido de lo que la señora Pince podía arreglarlos.

\- Jamás acabaremos esto antes de septiembre. – dijo Granger, siguiendo su mirada y volviendo a coger el libro. Suspiró mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía una especie de dolor de la rodilla, balanceando la pierna hacia adelante y hacia atrás antes de dirigirse hacia la caja a la cual tenía que hacer frente la señora Pince y dejó el libro sobre la ya enorme pila.

Draco miró alrededor de la biblioteca. Miles y miles de libros, cada uno de los cuales necesitaba ser evaluado individualmente.

\- Probablemente no. – estuvo de acuerdo – Sin embargo, no es mi trabajo planear las labores. Simplemente ordenar libros. – miró hacia el volumen que tenía entre las manos y lo envió volando hacia la caja de transformaciones.

Hermione asintió.

\- Si yo los limpio y tú los metes directamente en la caja, acabaríamos antes. – sugirió ella.

\- ¿Trabajar juntos? – preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Sería más eficiente. – contestó la chica, sin encontrarse con su mirada.

Él asintió, manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo. A la hora del almuerzo ya habían desarrollado un sencillo sistema. Ella levitaba cada libro, limpiaba el polvo y se lo enviaba. Draco examinaba los daños y los despachaba volando a través de la estancia hacia su apropiada caja. Para la hora de la comida la chica ya había inventado un truco para quitar los pedazos de piedra y yeso de tres o cuatro libros a la vez, acumulándose en una mesa porque Draco no podía seguirle el ritmo.

Cuando la señora Pince les dijo que se detuvieran para que fueran a buscar algo de comida y descansaran un poco, Draco levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Tú ganas. – le dijo a Granger – Admito mi derrota. – entonces escuchó lo que acababa de decir y agregó, con despiadada burla en su voz – Pero supongo que todo el mundo ya lo sabe.

* * *

 **¿Alguien más tiene ganas de atravesar la pantalla y darle un abrazo a Draco? Me da una penilla verlo así :(**

 **¿Y vuestras impresiones?**

 **¡Mañana más!**

 **Un fuerte beso a aquellas personas que comentaron el anterior capítulo: * guiguita* *Carmen-114* *Doristarazona* *CamGem1212* *Loonydraconian:** me ha hecho mucha gracia lo de espía xD *** * ale24mc* *KeyTen* *Parejachyca:** No más que otra historia, los caps son cortitos ;) *** * CumulusMale:** ¡Graciaaaas! *** * johannna* *Susee* *Zafirobte* *Amatista. 06* *The Lady Annabelle:** Sabes que siempre he pensado que tenemos mentalidades parecidas ;P *** * Sally. Elizabeth. HR***

 **¡GRACIAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

El tentativo acuerdo que ambos habían establecido después de un día de trabajado juntos con los libros se había disuelto cuando Draco había soltado esa amarga burla y ella le había dedicado una penetrante mirada antes de dirigirse a paso rápido hacia el comedor, cubierta del polvo mohoso que impregnaba la biblioteca. Se sentó al lado de ese zoquete de Hagrid, preguntándole qué hacía para reparar el castillo, dando pie al semigigante para entrar a una larga y, para la mente de Draco, tediosa explicación de cómo estaban establecidas las bestias mágicas en Hogwarts y cómo esperaba mejorar las instalaciones ahora que tenían que empezar de cero.

\- Podrías bajar y alimentar a los Thestrals. – la invitó el hombre – Quiero decir, ahora que puedes verlos y todo eso.

Draco se sentó, sirviéndose un poco de pudin en su plato, sin decir nada. Nunca le había gustado Hagrid, una aversión que era lo suficientemente honesto para admitir, aunque sólo para sí mismo, basada principalmente en el prejuicio de clases, pero también en que había sido un profesor espantoso. Había tenido favoritos y odiaba a toda la Casa de Slytherin por un sesgo interno propio, además que sus clases estaban llenas de monstruos que el hombre apenas podía controlar.

Buenos tiempos.

Draco hubiera preferido haber pasado la vida sin poder ver a los Thestrals y su recordatorio de que había visto a gente morir. Dejó su plato sobre el aparador para que los elfos lo limpiaran y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios solo. Había decidido que no iba a permitir que la pequeña Hermione Granger lo buscara en su propio dormitorio y se instaló casi desafiante en uno de los sofás de la sala común cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Draco dijo:

\- ¿No has ido a alimentar a los caballitos?

Granger cerró la puerta con un silencioso chasquido y lo pasó de largo, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – exigió saber él a sus espaldas. Era la pregunta que había estado fastidiándole desde que la había visto aparecer – Este es trabajo para gente que no tiene un lugar mejor al que ir. – continuó – Esto es para los derrotados, una forma de compensación. Esto es para _mí_ , no para ti. No para heroínas de guerra con Potter de mejor amigo y el heroico clan Weasley para respaldarlas. – ella dejó de moverse y Draco pudo ver como tensaba los hombros, antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo, resentida por razones que él ni siquiera entendía - ¿No deberías estar planeando la boda con el joven Weasley en estos momentos? ¿Una especie de triunfo para adornar los periódicos? Héroes, heroínas, romances, finales felices y…

\- Será mejor que te calles.

Fue la forma de ni siquiera alzar la voz lo que lo detuvo y, cuando ella se volteó, la manera en que las lágrimas dejaban surcos en el polvo de sus mejillas no le trajo la satisfacción que habría esperado el ser capaz de hacerla llorar.

\- No sabes de qué estás hablando. – continuó Granger – No lo _sabes_. Y no, no quería ir a alimentar a los "caballitos". – su boca se torció ante la última palabra en un epíteto de furia y desesperación – Ojalá no pudiera verlos; no quiero hacerlo y recordar por qué lo hago.

\- Yo tampoco. – dijo Draco. Era lo más cercano a una disculpa que podía sacar y ella no parecía impresionada, pero no se movió, así que volvió a preguntárselo – ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí? – contratacó Granger.

\- No podía soportarlo en casa. – dijo. Las palabras habían sido llanas y más honestas de lo que esperaba.

\- Mejor libros polvorientos y silencio que…

\- Que la Mansión Malfoy. – dijo, aunque era verdad y mentira. Echaba de menos la mansión de su infancia con un dolor que nunca se había ido. Echaba de menos el estanque de los patos, evadir a la institutriz, volar sobre el césped, la manera que su madre le peinaba el pelo hacia atrás con una exasperada sonrisa y se quejaba de que siempre se las arreglaba para mancharse de hierba las rodillas justo antes de que los invitados de la fiesta llegaran. Odiaba la mansión en la que había visto a gente sufrir y morir, donde había estado atrapado en una pesadilla, donde había aprendido cosas que hacían que las declinaciones latinas parecieran divertidas. Todavía tenía que reconciliar que eran la misma casa. Apartó la mirada de ella y murmuró - ¿Qué hay tan malo en tu vida que sea mejor estar aquí?

\- Quería soledad. – contestó.

\- Y me tienes a mí.

Granger se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada es perfecto. – fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

 **Uhhh... la cosa se ha puesto tensa por un momento, aunque no ha acabado tan mal, ¿no? xD**

 **Creo que ambos tienen muchas cosas guardadas en el interior y que están deseando soltarlas.**

 **¿Qué pensáis?**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Un abrazo enorme a aquellas personas que han dejado su huella en el anterior capítulo: * Doristarazona* *MaRu-chan MKV* *Annykzhenn* *CamGem1212* *LluviaDeOro:** Pienso lo mismo que tú con respecto a Hermione ;) *** * Loonydraconian* *Susee* *johannna* *mariapotter2002* *Lectora en las Sombras:** He visto que te has hecho una cuenta, ¡me alegra! *** * Amatista. 06* *Chicadelasfrases:** ahora soy yo la que se pregunta si te ha llegado mi email... xD *** * KeyTen* *SALESIA:** ¡Bienvenida! Sabes que me encanta leerte ;) *****

 **¡BESOS!**

 **PD: ¡Todas queremos abrazar a Draco, pero por turnos que si no lo asfixiaremos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Draco Malfoy se había ido cuando Hermione se levantó a la mañana siguiente, un descubrimiento que hizo sólo después de haber esperado tanto rato en la sala común que se perdió el desayuno. Lanzando una última mirada ofendida al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los chicos de Slytherin, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca murmurando algo sobre la persona que dormía allí y que le hacía perderse las comidas sólo para encontrar al sinvergüenza sentado en la mesa en la que habían dejado apilados los libros el día anterior, enviándolos silenciosamente a sus correspondientes cajas.

El hambre la tenía malhumorada y dejó caer la mochila junto a la silla con un fuerte golpe.

\- Buenos días, Malfoy. – dijo – No hay paz para los malvados, por lo que veo.

Él la miró y Hermione se sorprendió de que su rostro, siempre anguloso, pareciera afilado y pálido al igual que en sexto año. Siempre había sido delgado, su figura aerodinámica se adaptaba a su puesto de Buscador, pero ahora parecía que podían romperlo con un golpe fuerte. Se había arremangado el jersey y la Marca – extrañamente irritada – destacaba sobre su piel clara y se preguntó, si estaba intentando restregarle su pasado por las narices o si simplemente no había pensado en ello. Incluso parecía casi enfermo, aunque exudaba una aristócrata confianza que la hacía sentir como una torpe cría. Recordó la casual confesión de que había tenido una institutriz privada y se encontró más resentida hacia su clase y privilegios de lo que había sentido antes, e incluso sintió un hilo de preocupación por lo frágil que parecía. Malfoy no debería haberse saltado el desayuno. No podía permitirse el lujo de no comer.

\- Pensé que debía ponerme a tu ritmo. – dijo él – Ayer me adelantaste.

\- Los plebeyos son buenos en eso. – dijo, alejando la preocupación en favor de la mucho más cómoda aversión – Duros trabajadores y todo eso.

\- Tú lo has dicho, no yo. – dijo Malfoy y volvió la cabeza para examinar un libro sobre transfigurar a otras personas contra su voluntad.

\- ¿Te trae recuerdos? – preguntó Hermione.

\- ¿Te refieres a ser un hurón? – le preguntó, haciéndole sentir una punzada de culpa mientras levitaba el libro hacia la caja de Transformaciones: "autores j-k" – Sí, me gusta rememorar el día que un loco me convirtió en un animal y destrozó todos mis huesos lanzándome contra el suelo una y otra vez. – Hermione lo observó sacar otro libro del montón y empezar a examinarlo. El chico levantó la mirada y debió ver la manera en la que se quedó boquiabierta antes de que controlar la sorprendida expresión - ¿O pensabas que los hurones no sienten dolor?

Hermione podía sentir la sangre escurrirse de su rostro mientras lo miraba, congelada en su lugar por la casi plácida pregunta.

\- Entiendo que soy el villano de esta historia. – dijo Malfoy – Pero, ¿tal vez podrías volver a ser una plebeya eficiente y limpiarme los libros?

Ella se dio la vuelta y, sintiendo su estómago gruñir en protesta por el desayuno perdido, empezó a limpiar los libros. _Le_ limpió los libros, deshaciéndose de los escombros, levitándolos hasta la mesa y dejándolos caer sobre las pilas con un poco más de vigor del necesario. Se limitó al trabajo, hirviendo en una desagradable mezcla de resentimiento y alivio de los que no quería hablar. Mientras estaba manos a la obra, consideró los años de mutuo antagonismo, la forma en que una vez lo llamaban "el pequeño hurón saltarín" y cómo se había reído de él por ese episodio.

En esos tiempos había sido un abusón terrorífico y se lo merecía.

Aunque ella todavía se estremecía cuando veía a mujeres con el pelo negro y espeso. Todavía temblaba apartándose de las mujeres vestidas de negro.

Hermione finalmente se volteó y dijo, arrugando la cara como una niña a punto de tomar una desagradable poción.

\- Lo siento.

Malfoy soltó el libro que había estado examinando con exagerado cuidado y la miró.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él.

\- No pensé que habías sufrido cuando eras… con el episodio del hurón. – murmuró Hermione – Apenas fue divertido. No debería haber sacado el tema y no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera pensado… así que lo siento.

\- No hay problema. – dijo, la falsa gentileza fue mucho más irritante de lo que lo habría sido una represalia – No pienses en ello.

Hermione miró la forma en que estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y suspiró.

\- ¿Me acompañarías a almorzar? – le preguntó. Malfoy la miró y ella volvió a ver, fugazmente, la sorpresa y desesperación antes de volver el rostro inexpresivo de nuevo y asentir mientras se levantaba de la silla. _Qué está pasando dentro de tu bonita cabeza_ , se preguntó Hermione y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había elogiado en la intimidad de su propia mente.

* * *

 **¿Alguna vez habíais pensado en el episodio del hurón desde la perspectiva de Draco?**

 **¡Yo no!**

 **Aiiis esta Hermione... xD**

 **¿Cuál es vuestra opinión?**

 **Hoy tengo prisa, así que sin más: ¡nos vemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: *** **guiguita** *** *** **Loonydraconian** *** *** **ale24mc** *** *** **Annykzhenn** *** *** **Doristarazona** *** *** **Amatista. 06** *** * CamGem1212* *** **johannna** *** *** **Zafirobte** *** *** **QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V** *** *** **SALESIA** *** *** **Dulcehp7** *** *** **YyessyY** *** *** **Parejachyca** *****

 **¡BESOTES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Draco abrió la puerta de la biblioteca para su compañera de trabajo y la observó pasar junto a él. El pelo del que se había burlado durante años estaba sujeto en un par de trenzas que hacían un esfuerzo por contener los rizos salvajes, dándole un hilarante aspecto de niña. Cualesquiera que fueran los defectos de Hermione Granger, la excesiva vanidad femenina no estaba entre ellos. Tampoco la cobardía, pensó para sí. Él sabía que era absurdamente valiente en grandes aspectos. La guerra lo había dejado claro. Ahora también la había visto ser valiente en aspectos más nimios.

No esperaba que se disculpara.

Maldita fuera por ser una gran persona.

Pudo sentir como su propia mandíbula se apretaba al obligarse a entablar conversación mientras caminaban. El chico no iba a dejar que ella fuera humilde, gentil y agradable y después frunciera el ceño como una niña.

\- ¿Cuál es tu obra favorita? – le preguntó.

Granger dejó de caminar, dirigiéndole una incrédula mirada.

\- De Shakespeare. – continuó, como si fuera lenta. Ya estaba lamentando la decisión de intentar conversar con ella, a la mierda los modales - ¿Cuál es tu obra favorita?

La chica empezó a caminar de nuevo y, entonces, dijo:

\- No las he leído todas.

\- Nadie ha leído Timón de Atenas. – dijo Draco.

Eso le sacó una carcajada.

\- Ni Coriolano. – añadió ella. Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y él se preguntó si no iba a responderle la pegunta ya que se quedó callada durante unos momentos, pero finalmente dijo – Sé que la respuesta obvia sería Hamlet o Sueño de una Noche de Verano, pero siempre me encantó Mucho Ruido y Pocas Nueces. Es trivial y divertida y sin duda sabes que, desde el momento que empiezan a discutir, van a terminar juntos, pero…

\- Pero verlos llegar hasta ahí es divertido. – dijo Draco – Quieres un romance. – sujetaba la puerta del comedor para ella, quien le murmuró un genérico agradecimiento como hacia siempre y se detuvo un momento para considerar que ambos, en algún momento, habían soltado alguna cortesía automática tan arraigada en ellos que ni siquiera la habían pensado - ¿Cómo has leído tantas obras? – le preguntó, mientras le sostenía la silla - ¿Es normal en los muggles?

\- ¿Cómo lo has hecho tú? – le preguntó ella de vuelta.

\- La institutriz. – volvió a decir – La señorita Bishop sentía que sólo importaba el Bardo.

\- Eso parece sorprendente. – dijo Hermione.

Draco le dirigió una súbita sonrisa conspiratoria.

\- Dame un momento. – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el aparador para preparar dos platos con sándwiches y patatas fritas. Después de situarse de nuevo en el asiento junto a ella, comenzó a explicar – Yo era un niño un poco consentido. – empezó. Hermione soltó un resoplido grosero y él agachó la cabeza antes de continuar – Tendía a poner a prueba la paciencia del personal y creo que la mujer anterior a la señorita Bishop dijo que no valía la pena ninguna cantidad de dinero por intentar contener a "ese horrible monstruo".

\- Mis condolencias por esa institutriz. – dijo Hermione.

\- Me sorprendió. – dijo Draco – La señorita Bishop fue la única persona que solicitó el puesto después de eso. Al parecer, el rumor se había extendido y mis padres la contrataron para unas vacaciones de verano antes de darse cuenta de que era hija de muggles.

El sándwich de Hermione se detuvo a medio camino de su boca cuando dijo eso. La observó bajando las manos y girarse en su asiento.

\- Así que ella te enseñó los clásicos muggles. – dijo la chica - ¿Tus padres se enteraron de eso?

\- La despidieron. – dijo Draco. No mencionó que después de que la mujer se hubiera marchado le dijeron que olvidara todas las tonterías con las que había contaminado su cabeza, ni que su madre había contratado un servicio de limpieza profesional para que higienizaran todas las habitaciones en las que había estado. Había salvado unos cuantos libros, sobre todo por despecho de cómo su institutriz favorita había desaparecido de un día para otro y volvió a leerlos cuando se encerró en su habitación para evitar a los mortífagos en su propia casa. La ironía de eso no se le escapaba. En retrospectiva, se preguntaba qué clase de desesperación había hecho que esa mujer aceptara un trabajo de gente que con certeza la despreciaría si sus antecedentes se descubrían. Supuso que había muerto hacía tiempo.

\- Naturalmente. – dijo Hermione y volvió al sándwich. Después de varios mordiscos, añadió – La mayoría de muggles de nuestra edad no habrían leído tanto como yo. Yo… simplemente no tenía muchos amigos cuando era pequeña y era algo precoz. Cuando volvía a casa a pasar las vacaciones de verano, en su mayoría leía.

Draco asintió. Recordó como era en su primer año; había marcado el matiz de aversión por ella. Era inteligente y parecía desesperada por demostrarlo. Sospechaba que hasta los profesores la encontraban irritante; él había querido empujarla cada vez que lo rodeaba. Cuando finalmente encontró amigos, era fanáticamente leal a ellos, lo que significaba que se había puesto aun más firme contra él de lo que garantizaban las lealtades de Casas y sus prejuicios de sangre. Enemigos desde el principio.

\- ¿Cuál es tu favorita?

\- ¿Obra? – le preguntó Draco, sólo para asegurarse. Cuando ella asintió, se encogió de hombros – Tito. – Hermione le dedicó una mirada horrorizada, así que se explicó – Me dio perspectiva. La guerra genera atrocidad. Lo que era… no era único. Era _humano_. – bajó la cabeza y con voz tan baja que dudó que la chica lo oyera, dijo – Yo era humano.

* * *

 **Cada vez se van abriendo más al otro, ¿no creéis?**

 **Supongo que el mutuo sentimiento de soledad les está acercando.**

 **¡Espero vuestras opiniones!**

 **Es curioso que nadie pensara que Draco podía haberlo pasado mal convertido en hurón xD**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *ale24mc* *Amatista. 06* *KarenRomA* *Parejachyca* *CamGem1212:** ¡Me ha encantado tu comentario! *** * Chicadelasfrases: **En psicología las casualidades no existen ;) ¡Y no te preocupes por el email! *** * KeyTen* *SALESIA:** Lo que has dicho en este comentario se hablará más adelante ;) *** * LluviaDeOro* *Loonydraconian: **me parecen hilarantes tus comentarios xD *** * Dulcehp7* *Doristarazona* *YyessyY* *johannna: **gracias por la corrección, ya he editado el cap ;) ¡Y por supuesto que no me molesta! *****

 **¡BESOS Y GRACIAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Cuando Draco Malfoy dijo "Tito" Hermione sintió que el horror se deslizaba por su espina dorsal. Tito Andrónico no era una obra con la que nadie debería identificarse. Se tragó el resto del sándwich y escuchó el susurro de Malfoy, "Yo era humano", y repentinamente quiso marcharse a su habitación y llorar. En lugar de eso, Hermione se relamió los labios, se acabó las patatas fritas y tomó el plato para llevarlo de nuevo al aparador cuando el almuerzo terminó.

\- Creo que tendré los libros de transformaciones limpios para la hora de la comida. – dijo la chica mientras él sostenía la puerta – Entonces podría ayudarte a ordenarlos y acabaremos antes el trabajo.

\- ¿Seguimos con Aritmancia? – preguntó Malfoy mientras caminaban por los desiertos pasillos. Incluso en los pocos días que llevaba en Hogwarts Hermione podía ver el progreso que estaban haciendo entre todos. El trabajo de la biblioteca era lento y laborioso en comparación con la forma en que la magia podía reconstruir paredes y apuntalar torres caídas. Ella y Malfoy estaban apartados haciendo el meticuloso trabajo que nadie más quería hacer, mientras que las tareas más vistosas se repartieron entre equipos del Ministerio con reporteros de _El Profeta_ revoloteándoles. Señaló una ventana y el chico se detuvo a observar a un fotógrafo documentar a un grupo de magos bien vestidos mientras colocaban una piedra angular para el nuevo campo de Quidditch.

\- Prioridades. – dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Quieres que te fotografíen? – le preguntó Malfoy.

\- No. – contestó ella con un estremecimiento. Lo último que querría era volver a los periódicos. Ni siquiera había solicitado que le enviaran la suscripción. Simplemente no quería saber más de eso - ¿Tú?

\- Si me sacaran una fotografía sería para acompañar un artículo sobre la locura de McGonagall por confiar en mí para ayudar a reconstruir el castillo. – dijo Malfoy – Preferiría evitarlo. – se alejó de la ventana – ¿Seguimos con la sección de Aritmancia? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- A elección del caballero. – dijo Hermione.

\- Me temo que no tienes a mano uno de esos. – contestó él. Empezó a alejarse y Hermione lo detuvo posando una mano sobre su hombro. Malfoy se estremeció ante el toque, pero ella no la retiró.

\- Malfoy, – dijo, frustrada porque no estaba segura de cómo decir eso sin sonar como una estúpida – Sea lo que sea lo que hayas sido y seas, ciertamente no… eres… – suspiró, se rindió y se frotó la cara con las manos – Aritmancia está bien.

\- ¿Estabas intentando decir algo bueno sobre mí? – preguntó él y la chica, soltando un bufido de exasperación, comenzó a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Malfoy la siguió, transformado por la diversión que le causaba ser ese familiar imbécil - ¿No has podido encontrar nada agradable que decir? Déjame enseñarte cómo se hace. – se detuvo, se aclaró la garganta y Hermione se volvió para mirarlo – No te quedan tan mal esas trenzas cómo lo harían en la mayoría de las chicas. – dijo con un tono de total y completa seriedad, en parte desmentida por la media sonrisa en sus labios y la dramática colocación de la mano sobre el corazón.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero entonces sus ojos se arrugaron por una sonrisa maliciosa que consiguió igualar la de él.

\- Tú eres algo menos desagradablemente arrogante de lo que eras a los quince años. – dijo.

Draco Malfoy empezó a caminar de nuevo.

\- Tú, – dijo él – no eres tan ignorante en literatura como había supuesto.

\- Tras una debida reflexión, no encuentro el color pálido de tus ojos y tu piel completamente repulsivos. – replicó Hermione.

\- Eres por lo menos la mitad de inteligente de lo que crees que eres. – dijo Malfoy.

\- Tres cuartas partes.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Draco.

\- Soy al menos tres cuartas partes de lo inteligente que creo que soy. – explicó ella.

Draco comenzó a reírse.

\- Eres algo más útil en la clasificación de libros que una chica promedio. – le ofreció.

\- Tus modales no son tan pésimos como los de un chico promedio. – dijo Hermione, intentando contener las risitas que amenazaban con salir de su garganta.

\- Bueno, – dijo Malfoy – sales con Weasley. No eres demasiado exigente.

Hermione sintió como si la hubiera pateado y todo rastro de diversión se desvaneció. Malfoy debió de notar el cambio por que se detuvo y la miró.

\- Mierda. – dijo – Lo siento.

\- Está bien. – dijo ella mientras abría la puerta de la biblioteca – No importa. Aritmancia será nuestra nueva sección; voy a limpiar el resto de los libros de trasformaciones y después te ayudaré a ordenarlos.

* * *

 **¿Sabéis esa sensación de haberla cagado incluso antes de cagarla? Creo que es lo que ha debido sentir Draco xD**

 **¡Con lo bien que iban!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *guiguita* *Loonydraconian* *MmaryJoD Uchiha* *Lectora en las Sombras* *ndpv15* *CamGem1212* *LluviaDeOro* *QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V* *Amatista. 06* *Zafirobte* *rosedrama* *ale24mc* *Dulcehp7* *johannna* *YyessyY* *Brigitte28* *SALESIA* *danidanidani***

 **¡Me voy volando que tengo que preparar la fiesta de cumple de una amiga!**

 **¡BESOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Se había prometido – _a sí mismo_ – que se detendría, pero esa noche se encerró en su habitación después de una tarde silenciosa de trabajo, una cena aún más silenciosa y un educado agradecimiento mientras sostenía la puerta de la sala común. Y ahí estaba, sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente su escritorio.

\- Eres un jodido idiota, Malfoy. – murmuró para su interior – Inútil, inútil, inútil.

Había estado sentado en la biblioteca ordenando los libros, sintiendo la falta de la menor interacción con la bruja como un enorme agujero. Ella le había dicho que lo sentía – que realmente lo sentía – por lo del incidente del hurón y Draco supo que había querido decir más que el simple hecho de arrepentirse de haber sacado el tema. Sentía que hubiera ocurrido. Sentía haberse reído. Sentía no haberlo comprendido. Ella lo sentía todo cuando nadie más lo había hecho y él se lo pagaba retorciendo el cuchillo de Weasley.

¿Por qué diablos no estaba _con_ Weasley, de todos modos? ¿Por qué estaba allí, ordenando libros y viviendo en una Casa que sabía que la despreciaba? No había creído ni por un momento que quería soledad. Algo había pasado y había huido a la seguridad emocional de Hogwarts de igual modo que había hecho él. Enterró la cabeza entre las manos e intentó hacer el truco de respiración sobre el que había leído. Inhalar pensamientos tranquilos. Exhalar la forma en la que se había sentido al estar en su propia casa aterrado por morir. Inhalar paz. Exhalar la imagen de esa monstruosa serpiente comiéndose a una profesora. Inhalar comodidad. Exhalar la imagen de Hermione Granger siendo torturada. Exhalar el sonido de sus gritos. Exhalar la imagen de su tía riéndose de ello con placer.

Abrió el cajón del escritorio y se quedó mirando el contenido. Sólo una vez, pensó. Sólo para calmarme. Sólo para hacer desaparecer los recuerdos.

Soltó el mango y murmuró:

\- Lo prometiste, dijiste nunca más. – y retrocedió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Cruzó la sala común hasta el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Granger y se quedó allí parado.

\- Lo siento. – las palabras hicieron eco en el corredor – Soy gilipollas y lo siento.

Draco pudo escuchar el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse y, entonces apareció ella, iluminada parcialmente por la luz de su habitación, tenía las trenzas deshechas y el pelo más espeso de lo que nunca lo había visto, vestía con pijama y lo miraba fijamente.

\- Lo siento. – susurró esta vez y se volvió para marcharse a su habitación.

\- No podía perdonarlo. – dijo ella. Las palabras fueron abruptas y Draco sospechaba que no había querido decirlas. Él se quedó inmóvil y la escuchó caminar a sus espaldas – Ese año nos dejó, Ron, nos dejó a Harry y a mí solos, lo amaba y me sentí traicionada a tantos niveles que no podía… todo había terminado. No podía volver a confiar en él. Realmente no.

\- Así que te has mudado conmigo. – dijo Draco, con burla en la voz – Porque soy un buen tipo.

\- Bueno, – dijo Granger – ese no era mi objetivo. Has sido algo imprevisto.

\- Podría irme. – dijo, odiando la idea, pero sugiriéndosela de todos modos – Mis padres estarían contentos de tenerme de vuelta.

\- ¿Tienes pesadillas en esa casa? – preguntó ella. Él no respondió, así que añadió – Yo las tendría en tu lugar.

\- También tengo pesadillas aquí. – contestó, manteniendo la voz lo más ligera posible – No estoy seguro que la ubicación importe mucho. También hice cosas terribles aquí.

\- Intentabas sobrevivir. – Draco seguía dándole la espalda y no estaba seguro de poder soportar la nota de comprensión en su voz, así que dio un paso adelante, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la sala común y alejándose de su voz.

\- Creo, – dijo él – que hay cosas que uno no debe hacer para sobrevivir. Algo de lo que me he dado cuenta sólo en retrospectiva.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Draco cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose. Podía oírla moverse a sus espaldas y después sintió de nuevo el toque de su pequeña mano sobre su hombro.

\- Me odiarías. – dijo él – Deberías odiarme.

\- Bueno, – contestó ella – ahora no somos exactamente amigos, así que no es como si fueras a perder una relación que te importara y tal vez hablar te ayudaría.

\- ¿Cómo hemos pasado de mi disculpa por ser un gilipollas a que estés ofreciendo escucharme hablar sobre las clasificadas miserias de mi vida? – preguntó Draco.

\- Las conversaciones. – contestó Granger – Son divagadoras. Y he sido mejor amiga de dos chicos desde que tenía once años, además de haber vivido un año con ellos en una tienda de campaña. Soy razonablemente buena en saber cuándo las personas de tipo masculino están perturbadas.

\- ¿Personas de tipo masculino? – preguntó Draco.

\- Veamos si podemos convencer a los elfos de que nos envíen algo de chocolate caliente. – sugirió la chica – Te contaré lo del campamento y tú me contarás… lo tuyo.

* * *

 **¡Wow, me encanta este capítulo!**

 **Empiezan a verse las cicatrices que ha dejado la guerra en las personas, no sólo en los lugares.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Supongo que ahora queréis abrazar a Draco aún más fuerte xD**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn:** Me alegra no ser a la única que le pasa xD *** * QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V* *Susee* *mariapotter2002* *guiguita* *rosedrama* *Zafirobte:** Yo soy igual xD *** * Doristarazona:** ¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí! *** * Parejachyca* *CamGem1212* *Loonydraconian* *Cynthia Malfoy* *Chicadelasfrases:** ¡Mañana te respondo el email! *** * Lady Sunny:** en la otra traducción suelo contestar reviews, pero bueno, ¡encantada de tenerte aquí! *** *** **The Lady Annabelle** *** *** **KeyTen** *** *** **LluviaDeOro** *** * SALESIA:** ¡yo adoro el sarcasmo! Hacía mucho que no podías llamar pelitonto a Ron xD *** * Amatista. 06***

 **¡Gracias de verdad por la enorme acogida de esta historia!**

 **¡BESOS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Se sentaron en extremos opuestos del mismo sofá, sin tocarse, sin hacer contacto visual, bebiéndose el chocolate caliente que los elfos habían estado dispuestos a traerle a Draco y habló. Habló del miedo y la desesperación. Habló de la esperanza ofrecida en una forma en la que no podía confiar, porque ya era demasiado tarde. Habló de haber presenciado la clase de horrores que sólo un poderoso loco podía orquestar y de esconderse en su habitación. Le contó que había vomitado después de que ella "visitara" la Mansión. Le contó que había estado tan perdido que no supo que hacer. Le contó cómo había comenzado a sentir una montaña cerniéndose sobre él, sin tener manera de escalarla y menos de hacerla desaparecer, así que empezó a fingir que no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Y tus amigos? – preguntó ella, y Draco levantó la mirada de lo miserable que había sonado, y vio que lo observaba como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior mientras escuchaba y se odiaba por ello. Como si la chica no hubiera soportado ya suficiente, ahora intentaba cargarla también con sus calvarios. Eran su propia carga; era él quien tenía que sufrirlos.

\- ¿A qué amigos te refieres? – preguntó Draco – Vince y Greg estaban dentro. Pansy aterrada, manteniendo distancia. Blaise decididamente neutral.

\- ¿Y el otro? – preguntó Granger, incapaz de recordar su nombre - ¿El delgado?

\- ¿Theo? – preguntó y entonces sacudió la cabeza – Tiene sus propios problemas; no necesita los míos.

\- ¿Le has preguntado alguna vez? – se inclinó hacia él, como si de alguna manera pudiera usar la proximidad para convencerle de que tenía razón y se volvió, mirando las ventanas negras que asomaban al lago. Sólo habían encendido un farol y ninguno había conjurado un _lumos_ , por lo que la sala estaba prácticamente a oscuras y la parpadeante luz creaba una ilusión de intimidad. Probablemente le había contado más a la bruja de lo que debería, gracias a esa luz.

\- No. – dijo Draco – Nunca le he preguntado. – se volvió hacia ella – Tú también tienes tus propios problemas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- Estoy viva y de una pieza, además de que ese monstruo está muerto. Después de eso, todo lo demás son detalles. – se levantó – Vamos.

\- ¿Qué? – él la miró fijamente. Descalza, desgreñada, su pelo parecía salido de una pesadilla arácnida, sostenía el farol y parecía indecente e impredecible.

\- Este lugar es demasiado oscuro y echo de menos el cielo. – respondió ella – Vamos a ver las estrellas. – Draco se quedó boquiabierto y la chica rio - ¿Demasiado atrevido para tu gusto? No hay toque de queda, ya sabes. Y difícilmente creo que esté en riesgo de que te aproveches de mí. Entre ser Gryffindor y sangre sucia, no soy exactamente tu tipo.

Draco se puso en pie, el recelo competía con el impulso de dejar atrás todo por una hermosa noche y salir al aire libre a medianoche sin zapatos y sin miedo. Asintió y sostuvo la puerta de la sala común.

\- No deberías llamarte así. – dijo, mientras se abrían paso por los fríos suelos de piedra, subiendo peldaños de escalera y llegando a la salida más cercana.

\- ¿Gryffindor? – dijo ella, agachando la cabeza para atravesar la baja puerta – Pero es lo que soy.

\- Eso no es a lo que me refiero. – dijo Draco, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella y enderezándose al darse cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo - Tú… - se detuvo, y miró a la mujer junto a él, en el desaliñado césped, frente al castillo parcialmente derrumbado, con un farol en la mano como si nunca la hubiera visto. Todavía llevaba el pijama puesto, la luz de la llama se reflejaba en sus ojos con un brillo dorado que la hacía parecer absurda y bella, y se estaba riendo de él.

\- ¿Tengo un gran sentido del humor? – preguntó Hermione - ¿No sólo soy el cumulo de normas que pensabas que era? Vamos, Malfoy. La vista es mejor desde allí. El castillo se interpone en esa visión.

La siguió, aturdido y obediente, y se escuchó decir a sí mismo:

\- Draco.

\- ¿Qué? – ella se detuvo, volviéndose para observarlo, con el farol iluminando su rostro.

\- Mi nombre es Draco. Y tendrás que apagar eso o no verás en la oscuridad por la luz de la llama.

\- Lo sé. – contestó.

\- Eso esperaba. – respondió él – Sólo fuimos al colegio juntos durante seis años. Sé que puedo ser más fácil de olvidar, pero después de todo ese tiempo quisiera pensar… - la chica alargó la mano y lo golpeó en el brazo. Draco se frotó la zona y le sonrió.

\- Me refería al farol, – dijo. La vio hacer una mueca, sentarse en el suelo, apagar la llama y murmurar – Draco.

Él también se sentó, estiró las piernas, se apoyó sobre la palma de las manos y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo despejado. Era luna nueva y podía ver la blanquinosa mancha atravesando el cielo que era la Vía Láctea.

\- Me encanta mirar las estrellas. – dijo Draco.

\- A mí también. – contestó ella, agitando la hierba ligeramente al moverse para ponerse más cómoda.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres mi tipo? – preguntó el chico – Hermione.

* * *

 **Estos dos están cogiendo confianza a una velocidad importante... xD**

 **¡Estoy segura de que el siguiente capítulo os va a encantar!**

 **¿Qué pensáis? ¿Os gusta como se va formando la relación?**

 **Casi me olvido de publicar el cap, porque esta mañana he actualizado la otra historia, sí, soy una despistada ^^**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *guiguita* *Mary Malfoy Mellark* *Doristarazona* *Parejachyca* *Amatista. 06* *Chicadelasfrases* *Loonydraconian* *CamGem1212* *rosedrama* *Kattypocket* *Ilwen Malfoy* *SALESIA* *LluviaDeOro* *KeyTen* *YyessyY* *GabiLime14* *CumulusMale* *Susee***

 **¡BESOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

\- Oh, puedo pensar algunas razones por las podría no ser tu tipo. – dijo Hermione – Está mi embarazoso nacimiento muggle, nuestra antipatía mutua, la rivalidad de Casas, el estar en diferentes bandos en una guerra real, odias a mis amigos, mis amigos te odian. A penas podemos mantener una conversación civilizada sin agravar al otro. Y podría seguir.

Draco estaba tumbado bocarriba, con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza y pensó en las razones que no mencionaba; no dijo nada de su tía, ni del sufrimiento que soportó en su casa.

\- Puedo ver por qué no podría ser _tu_ tipo. – dijo él.

\- Oh, sí. – arrastró las palabra de forma divertida – Los chicos ricos, atractivos y populares definitivamente no son mi tipo en absoluto. A nadie le gustan.

\- Estaba pensando más en eso de haber sido mortífago. – dijo Draco, volviendo la cabeza para mirarla – Y si crees que soy popular, tal vez deberías reconsiderarlo. Otra vez. Por mortífago.

\- Comprendo que eso le haría perder a uno algunos amigos. – dijo Hermione – Pero no pienso que seas uno de ellos. Lo eras.

Draco casi la miraba desorbitadamente en la oscuridad.

\- ¿La guerra le ha hecho algo a tu cerebro? – preguntó después de una larga pausa – Pareces estar bien, pero sé que el trauma puede hacerle cosas extrañas en la gente. Te lo aseguro, soy un mortífago. Y era un mortífago. Toma mi brazo. Estoy marcado. No fue agradable, así que el recuerdo es difícil de olvidar, por mucho que quiera hacerlo.

La chica sonaba impaciente.

\- Draco, si alguien me hubiese sujetado en tu casa y me hubiera hecho esa cosa en el brazo, ¿me convertiría en mortífaga?

\- Sostuve mi propio brazo. No me forzaron. – dijo, desesperado por hacerla entender.

\- Hay maneras de forzar a alguien mucho más insidiosas que la violencia. – dijo la chica suavemente – Eras joven. Tu padre estaba en prisión. El honor de tu familia, eso que había sido tan importante para ti en la vida, estaba en peligro. – Draco sintió los dedos de ella rozando los suyos, aferrándose a ellos – Has sido un capullo y un mierda durante la mayor parte del tiempo que te he conocido. – dijo – Pero no eras un mortífago. Realmente no. No como lo eran los Carrow. Ni como lo fue tu tía.

Draco Malfoy comenzó a tener la sensación que discutir con ella no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado y la idea de que tal vez una persona no lo odiara sólo por la marca que tenía en el brazo, que pensara que no era realmente un mortífago, era lo suficientemente seductora como para aferrarse a ella.

\- Sigo sin ser popular. – dijo.

\- Eh, – contestó Hermione – la popularidad está sobrevalorada. Nunca he tenido muchos amigos. La gente me encuentra irritante y molesta.

Eso fue tan honesto que Draco soltó una risa y se tumbó de lado para mirarla en lugar de al cielo, sin soltar su mano. Ella estaba tumbada bocarriba, pero giró la cabeza hacia él y con los ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad casi pudo distinguir una mirada satisfecha en esos ojos dorados y de nuevo se preguntó quién era esa mujer que había drenado su miedo al escucharlo, que lo había arrastrado fuera y que de alguna manera había logrado decir a su vez "eres un capullo" y "soy irritante" con soltura.

Empezaba a comprender por qué una estrella deportiva internacional la había llevado al baile en cuarto año.

\- Espera, – dijo Draco – ¿me has llamado atractivo en esta conversación?

\- También que eres un mierda. – respondió ella.

\- Pero un mierda _atractivo_.

\- Bueno, – dijo Hermione – no soy ciega. He estado trabajando contigo a todas horas, todos los días. Y comiendo juntos. No eres desagradable a la vista.

Draco extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por su fino rostro en la oscuridad.

\- Tu efusivo alago va a inflar mi ego, Hermione Granger.

Cuando los dedos rozaron sus labios, ella respiró profundamente y se apartó de él.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver. – dijo – O estaremos demasiado cansados mañana para trabajar.

\- Cierto. – contestó Draco. Hermione encendió de nuevo el farol, sin hacer contacto visual con el chico ahora que la seguridad de la oscuridad había sido eliminada. – Gracias. – murmuró – Por escucharme y traerme aquí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía las estrellas. Ha ayudado.

Hermione entrelazó los dedos de la mano que no sostenía el farol con los suyos de nuevo y dijo:

\- ¿Amigos?

Miró a la mujer que tenía junto a él con ese pelo y la llama iluminando de nuevo esos ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No lo creo. – contestó Draco. Parecía que la había abofeteado hasta que se acercó y volvió a pasar el pulgar por su boca.

* * *

 **¡Ahhhh! ¡Deja de tocarle los labios y bésala, joder!**

 **Creo que Draco ya ha dejado claras sus intenciones, ¿no?**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Espero vuestros comentarios ansiosa!**

 **¡Hasta mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *guiguita* *Doristarazona* *redeginori* *Lectora en las Sombras* *CamGem1212* *mariapotter2002* *SALESIA* *Loonydraconian* *MmaryJoD* *YyessyY* *GabiLime14* *QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V* *Parejachyca* *johannna* *Ailu* *Guest* *Amatista. 06* *Mary Malfoy Mellark* *ale24mc***

 **¡BESOS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Draco cerró el cajón del escritorio sin mirarlo y se quedó en la oscuridad de su habitación con los ojos cerrados. Todavía tenía hierba pegada en la planta de los pies y probablemente en la parte trasera del pantalón, el pelo sucio y seguramente necesitara un café por la mañana para sobrevivir a un día clasificando libros. Pasó una mano sobre la marca de su brazo y tragó saliva.

\- No eres uno, realmente no. No como los Carrow. – susurró antes de quedarse dormido, con la sensación de que los labios de Hermione seguían rozando sus dedos.

A pesar de haberse acostado tan tarde, esperó a la bruja en la sala común apoyado con indiferencia contra una de las columnas. Había tomado la ducha más rápida posible, observando como desaparecían la tierra y la hierba, se puso unos pantalones negros, una sencilla camisa del mismo color y sabía – _sabía_ – que se veía desaliñado y apetecible, además ella ya había admitido que era atractivo. Eso hizo que la manera en la que casi ni lo miró fuera más chocante de lo que esperaba.

\- Buenos días. – dijo ella - ¿Café?

\- Sí, por favor. – fue toda la respuesta de Draco. Hermione ya había salido por la puerta antes de que pudiera sostenérsela y se encontró caminado tras ella por los corredores de las mazmorras, subiendo por las escaleras mientras se dirigían a desayunar sin que ella lo mirara. En el momento que ya habían tomado comida y cafeína y se asentaron frente a la sección de Aritmancia de la biblioteca, Draco se dio cuenta de que la chica no pensaba decir nada sobra la conversación que mantuvieron, ni de los tentativos avances por su parte.

Eso hirió su orgullo. Era un mortífago, pero también era un _Malfoy_. Era… las chicas intentaban llamar su atención, no al revés. Y ella era una…

Cortó esa línea de pensamiento.

\- No voy a disculparme. – dijo Draco al fin cuando empezaron a evaluar las estanterías desplomadas.

\- Creo que deberíamos poner esto bien antes de empezar. – dijo Hermione tocando una de ellas – Será más fácil llegar a todos los libros.

\- ¿Ni siquiera tienes intención de reconocer lo que he dicho? – exigió saber Draco.

\- Bien. – dijo ella, con la mano todavía en el estante – No piensas disculparte. ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto o tengo que hacerlo sola?

Draco sacó su varita, una varita muy nueva que todavía sentía extraña en su mano y la ayudó a levantar la estantería para amarrarla en su lugar. Hermione apartó los libros del suelo y entrelazaron su magia para conseguir que la vieja y pesada madera se estabilizara y se irguiera. Cuando terminaron, ella dijo:

\- ¿Deberíamos hacer esto igual que lo hicimos con Transformaciones? ¿Yo limpio y tú ordenas?

Draco guardó la varita y alargó la mano para coger la de Hermione, pasando los dedos por la parte posterior de sus nudillos. La chica la retorció hasta sacarla de su alcance.

\- ¿Realmente soy tan repugnante? – le preguntó él.

Ella suspiró, pasándose la mano por los ojos.

\- Me has dicho muchas cosas durante años, Draco. Las peores cosas que sabías. Y yo…

\- Ya no pienso así. – protestó.

\- Creo que crees que no lo haces. – respondió Hermione – Incluso creo que no quieres hacerlo. Pero es así.

\- No. – dijo Draco – Trabajo aquí contigo. Somos civilizados, mayormente civilizados, si fuera como tú dices no estaría…

\- No digo que seas el mismo idiota grosero que a los trece años. – lo interrumpió Hermione – No creo que, después de la guerra, empieces a lanzar insultos en mi contra. – se encogió ligeramente – Draco, tu padre jamás podría hablar conmigo en público, ni la mayoría de la gente que todavía piensa… con tus prejuicios… no se trata de ser grosero. Se trata de… que realmente piensas que soy menos por no provenir de una familia de magos. Y ya he pasado tantos años luchando por eso que estoy cansada y no quiero pelear más. Sólo quiero que me dejen sola, sin tener que luchar.

\- No creo que seas menos. – Draco tomó de nuevo su mano y no la soltó – ¿Estaríamos teniendo esta conversación si pensara eso?

\- Sí. – contestó ella – Siéntate y vamos a ordenar.

La bruja apartó la mano y se agachó al suelo de la biblioteca para empezar a hacer montones de libros que habían sido dañados por la propia estantería al caerse. Draco vaciló ligeramente y luego se unió a ella. Hermione le entregaba los libros y él los enviaba flotando hasta las cajas, ninguno dijo nada en ningún momento, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

\- No lo entiendo.

Ella colocó el libro en su mano, haciendo contacto y Draco apretó los dedos alrededor de los suyos.

\- ¿No es tierno? – preguntó Hermione – La sangre sucia y el sangre pura cogidos de la mano. No te estás alejando, ni limpiándote la mano en el pantalón y todo será encantador hasta que tus amigos vuelvan. Hasta que el resto de tu Casa vuelva. Hasta que tus padres lo descubran. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué le dirás a tu amigo Theo? ¿Se emocionará o será _indiferente_ a la idea de que salgas con alguien inferior a ti?

\- Tú no eres…

\- ¿Empezarás a sentirte avergonzado o a la defensiva? ¿Le dirás que soy tu pequeña escapada al lado salvaje? ¿O una cita por compasión? ¿O tal vez que estás intentando quedar bien con la Orden? – Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras ella continuaba implacable e inmisericorde - ¿Estás preparado para defender el hecho de cogerme de la mano durante las veinticuatro horas, todos los días, ante todos los que conoces? Porque tendrías que hacerlo.

\- No sería así. – susurró él.

\- Sería _exactamente_ así. – sentenció ella.

* * *

 **¡Bum! ¿Esperabais que todo fuera más fácil? ¡Pues no!**

 **Supongo que es precipitado arriesgarse a algo si no sabes si va a merecer la pena, ¿no?**

 **Ya veremos que pasa :D**

 **Sé que todas esperabais beso, pero lo bueno se hace desear ;)**

 **¿Qué opináis?**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *Mary Malfoy Mellark* *Ilwen Malfoy* *Bombom Kou* *redeginori* *guiguita* *Susee* *Cynthia Malfoy* *superjunior15. seulsaranghae* *rosedrama* *gaby. wyv* *Camila Anahi842* *KeyTen* *CamGem1212* *CamGem1212* *Guest* *Loonydraconian* *esiramuc* *SALESIA* *anahi. ovando* *Karenn* *LluviaDeOro* *Amatista. 06* *johannna* *MmaryJoD***

 **¡BESOS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Draco cogió un libro de Aritmancia con el lomo roto y lo trasladó a la desbordante caja de reparaciones del escritorio de la señora Pince. Hermione le entregó otro que ya había limpiado y también lo envió hacia allí. Pince ya había trasladado los libros de Transformaciones a alguna sala de almacenamiento a esperar a que la biblioteca se terminara de arreglar y al lado de la pared ya estaban las nuevas cajas para los libros de la sección de Aritmancia. Al parecer, la bibliotecaria las había dejado cerca de la sección en la que habían decidido trabajar.

\- En algunos aspectos fue lo mismo con Ron. – dijo Hermione después de un largo silencio y Draco contuvo el aliento; a pesar de haberle ofrecido hablar de la aventura del campamento la noche anterior no lo habían hecho y, aparte de la incapacidad para perdonar a Weasley después de algún inespecífico abandono durante la guerra, Draco todavía no tenía claro cómo o por qué se había derrumbado esa relación – A su familia… le caía bastante bien, supongo, pero era una extraña. Era algo diferente. Nunca fui realmente uno de ellos, no como Harry lo es. Su padre… tiene una especie de obsesión con los cacharros muggles, como si coleccionara arte primitivo o algo así. Siempre lleva una bombilla rota y habla de lo ingeniosos que son los muggles, pudiendo vivir sin magia por su…

\- Astucia. – Draco dijo la palabra suavemente mientras la observaba – Como si fueran monos que hubieran descubierto cómo usar una piedra afilada como herramienta. No son tan buenos como la gente de verdad, pero siguen siendo muy inteligentes.

\- Como un mono. – asintió ella – Exactamente. Tenían un tío, tío abuelo o algo así que era un Squib del que nunca hablaban. Nunca. Ya sabes que es vergonzoso tener familia que no sea mágica.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Draco, mirando finalmente hacia otro lado. Los niños Squibs nunca eran mencionados. No se ahorró el pensamiento de que ni siquiera el traidor a la sangre Weasley había evitado a sus parientes no mágicos por vergüenza. Hasta ahí llegaba esa perfección auto-justificada.

\- Y ni siquiera son puristas a la sangre. – continuó Hermione – No como…

\- No como mi familia. – dijo Draco – No como mis amigos. – bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Tenía razón; salir con ella conllevaría una serie interminable de explicaciones. Tendría que defenderla ante todos los que conocía, suponiendo que alguno de ellos le hablara, o incluso que la gente demasiado educada para decir nada se les quedara mirando fijamente, o peor aún, que acordaran silenciosamente ni mirarlos – Lo siento. – murmuró – No debería haber supuesto que valdría la pena… iré a ordenar los libros limpios una vez los dejes en la mesa e intentaré mantenerme apartado de tu camino. – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la mesa, cada paso era como un cuchillo, mientras esperaba que ella le dijera que se quedara, pero no lo hizo.

Fue una mañana silenciosa, eficiente y lúgubre, a la hora del almuerzo la mesa estaba llena de libros inmaculados y su compañera de trabajo a la que había estado dedicando miradas encubiertas estaba llena de polvo, yeso y pedazos de piedra que había estado quitando de los libros.

\- He llegado a odiar los bustos destrozados de los grandes magos de la antigüedad. – dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba y se apoyaba en el borde de la mesa – Ninguno de ellos sobrevivió a Voldemort; creo que se lanzaron de sus pedestales por algún tipo de protesta y ahora tengo fragmentos de ellos en mi pelo. – sacó un trozo de piedra de sus rizos - ¿Por qué, Adalbert Waffling, por qué?

\- ¿Dónde ha sido eso? – preguntó Draco.

\- En un libro sobre teoría mágica, por supuesto. – dijo ella – Creo que lo dejaron ahí porque no debería haber estado en esta sección. Tomemos un descanso y almorcemos.

\- Creo que me quedaré trabajando. – dijo él – Me has adelantado otra vez.

No levantó la mirada hacia Hermione, sacó otro libro y hojeó las páginas. Se estremeció cuando ella posó la mano sobre la suya y empujó el libro sobre la mesa.

\- Estás demasiado delgado. – dijo Hermione – Tienes que comer.

\- ¿Soy tu proyecto ahora?

\- No. – dijo ella, poniéndose en pie y tirando de su mano hasta levantarlo – Mi amigo.

Draco tuvo algunos sombríos pensamientos sobre las migajas mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

* * *

 **Entiendo que Hermione piense que si ni los Weasley han podido evitar avergonzarse de su familia no mágica, ¿cómo no va a hacerlo Draco?**

 **Y eso de las migajas tampoco está mal, menos es nada xD**

 **¿Qué opináis?**

 **¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Me voy volando que he quedado y llego tarde!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *guiguita* *Parejachyca* *MmaryJoD* *Loonydraconian* *Mary Malfoy Mellark* *YyessyY* *johannna* *mariapotter2002* *Amatista. 06* *Susee* *Camila Anahi842* *Annykzhenn* *CamGem1212* *KeyTen* *SALESIA* *LluviaDeOro* *EstephMalfoy* *ale24mc* *rosedrama***

 **¡BESOS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

\- Cuéntame un secreto. – dijo Draco. La tarde había sido menos incómoda que la mañana y para la cena ya se habían relajado en otro tranquilo entendimiento. Después del paseo de la noche anterior y la tensión emocional de las secuelas, ambos se habían dejado caer en los sofás de la sala común de Slytherin demasiado cansados para ni siquiera leer. Hermione echó la cabeza contra el sofá de cuero, golpeándosela.

\- Odio tu sala común. – le ofreció ella – Es oscura y los muebles son demasiado buenos.

Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

\- ¿Demasiado buenos? – preguntó - ¿En tu torre os sentáis en andrajosos sofás con la tapicería desgastada o algo así?

Hermione lo golpeó con el pie.

\- Idiota.

\- Eso es un sí. – dijo él, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando hacia el techo – Me alegra haber sido seleccionado aquí y que permanezca intacta. Muebles gastados. En un colegio mágico. Las maravillas han cesado.

\- Es acogedora. – murmuró ella – Esta oscura, sombría y literal mazmorra en la que vives no es acogedora.

\- Es tranquila. – respondió Draco – Es calmada. Y no soy idiota.

Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en contestar a eso. En su lugar, simplemente dijo:

\- Cuéntame tú uno.

Draco permaneció quieto durante un largo momento, considerando que decir. Ella había revelado uno muy pequeño y eso establecía el matiz, después de la noche anterior de confesiones probablemente era lo más sabio. El chico simplemente no creía tener ningún secreto trivial. Que no le gustara la Delicia Turca parecía ridículo. Que tenía un cuchillo en el primer cajón del escritorio parecía demasiado. Así que se acomodó y dijo:

\- Echo de menos a mis padres.

\- ¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

Él suspiró.

\- Ellos… desde la guerra es como si tuvieran que asegurarse que estoy bien, necesitan que les diga que estoy bien y…

\- Y tú no estás bien. – finalizó ella.

\- Estoy bien. – dijo Draco.

Hermione volvió a golpearlo con el pie y se volvió para poder mirarla. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en el brazo del sofá de cuero verde y, a pesar de quejarse de que no le gustaba la sala común, se la veía cómoda. Se había quitado el polvo y se había puesto un largo vestido blanco de algodón que se le había enroscado alrededor de las piernas, revelando más muslo de lo que probablemente se había dado cuenta y lo miraba con esos mismos oscuros ojos dorados en los que había caído la noche anterior. El verano pareció extenderse ante él interminable e insoportablemente largo y se preguntó cómo se suponía que debía vivir con esos ojos que lo veían todo y ser amigo de alguien que se alejaría tan pronto como sus compañeros de Gryffindor regresaran.

\- No estoy bien. – rectificó – Pero no importa. Los echo de menos, los quiero, pero no podía soportar estar en casa, así que aquí estoy.

\- Yo también echo de menos a mis padres. – dijo Hermione tan suavemente que casi ni escuchó las palabras, probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había hablado si no hubiera visto sus labios moverse y también por el truco de supervivencia de reproducir los últimos cinco segundos en su cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Draco, una vez estuvo seguro de lo que había dicho.

\- En Australia. – dijo y, entonces, inexplicablemente, comenzó a llorar – Están en Australia, están bien y yo estoy aquí.

Draco se levantó, se deslizó de rodillas hasta ella por el suelo y, casi asustado, se acercó para posar una mano en su hombro. Hermione se estremeció y él utilizó la otra mano para secarle algunas lágrimas de las mejillas y casi como una pregunta, dijo:

\- Entonces ve a visitarlos.

\- No puedo. – susurró la chica – No saben quién soy.

Entonces, se lo contó todo y, cuando terminó de explicar cómo había desmemoriado a sus padres y los había enviado lejos para protegerlos de gente como él, se deslizó hasta el suelo a su lado y Draco envolvió los brazos a su alrededor, mientras ella enterraba la cara en su hombro llorando y llorando.

\- Eres muy valiente. – dijo contra sus rizos – Jodidamente valiente. ¿Hay algo que no hayas sacrificado?

\- Harry. – dijo la bruja entre hipidos.

\- Bueno, Potter es un sacrificio en sí mismo. – contestó Draco – No es necesario que lo hagas por él. Sólo tienes que esperar el tiempo suficiente y probablemente encuentre una nueva manera de hacerlo.

Ella soltó una carcajada entre hipidos, ese horrible sonido asfixiante de alguien que no puede dejar de llorar a pesar de haber empezado a reír, y dijo:

\- Eres horrible. – pero sonaba más a "no me sueltes", así que no lo hizo.

* * *

 **Ahhh... que bonito *-***

 **Parece que inconscientemente cada vez se acercan más al otro, ¿no creéis?**

 **Y Draco me ha parecido un crack rompiendo la tensión de esa manera xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * guiguita* *MmaryJoD* *rosedrama* *Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *Karenn* *YyessyY* *DamaNegra90* *danidanidani* *AgusdiAngeloMalfoy* *Loonydraconian* *EstephMalfoy* *Amatista. 06* *johannna* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *CamGem1212***

 **¡BESOTES!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

Hermione apoyó la mejilla contra la camiseta absurdamente suave que Draco Malfoy llevaba, considerando que claramente se gastaba más en ropa informal que ella en su último vestido formal, que había estado ensuciando esa cara camiseta con sus lágrimas y mocos y que él en lugar de refunfuñar sobre su inmundicia estaba acariciándole el pelo, susurrándole sonidos tranquilizadores.

Cuando finalmente dejó de hipar, se alejó del chico, murmurando un agradecimiento entre suspiros. Draco le entregó un pañuelo que acababa de transfigurar y, discretamente, se limpió la camiseta mientras ella se sonaba la nariz y se secaba los ojos. Cuando Hermione intentó devolverle el pañuelo de algodón blanco, él sacudió la cabeza y dijo con una mueca casi galante, pero no del todo.

\- Está bien. Puedes quedártelo.

Hermione se levantó, sacudiéndose el vestido para intentar ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por haber llorado encima de él. La vida con Draco Malfoy parecía ser una escena emocionalmente cargada tras otra. Estaba intentando averiguar cómo hacer una elegante salida hacia su habitación, cuando él también se levantó, apagó todas las luces con un movimiento de varita y la tomó de la mano en la repentina oscuridad de la sala.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo. – contestó, conduciéndola hacia uno de los asientos de las ventanas que daban al oscuro lago. Hermione ya había mirado por esas ventanas el primer día que se mudó allí. ¿Qué sentido tenía, se preguntó, tener una visión de la nada? Ahora, su inesperado compañero la empujó hasta sentarla en un inmaculado almohadón, probablemente de seda, pensó, pasando la mano por el suave tejido, ocultando el impulso de rodar los ojos ante esa naturaleza ostentosa, y dirigió la atención hacia el oscuro lago.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? – preguntó.

\- Espera. – dijo él – La luz se mantiene hasta tarde así que deberías verlo ya… ¡allí!

Draco señaló un repentino destello plateado y Hermione parpadeó mientras la luz apagada que llegaba al lago se filtraba a través de todos los sedimentos, el agua parecía tan verde como todo lo demás en la mazmorra de Slytherin, y golpeaba las escamas de un pez. Luego golpeó otro y otro, haciendo un banco de pequeños peces apareciera ante ella, logrando que jadeara placenteramente ante el repentino aluvión de puntos brillantes causado por los reflejos.

\- Se esconden cuando las luces están encendidas. – dijo Draco en voz baja – Pero cuando la oscuridad aparece salen. Siempre hay peces. A veces, sirenas. Todos alguna vez hemos visto al calamar gigante.

Hermione pudo escuchar su propio aliento cuando un pez más grande pasó junto a la ventana con un perezoso movimiento de aletas.

\- Ven aquí. – Draco había apoyado la espalda contra la pared que enmarcaba el asiento y, ahora que sus ojos se habían ajustado a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, pudo ver que había dejado una pierna colgando del asiento hasta el suelo. Él señaló, imperativamente pensó Hermione, el espacio entre sus piernas – Sinceramente, – dijo al ver que no se movía – no muerdo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, considerándolo. Llorar encima de Draco Malfoy en un ataque de dolor parecía, de alguna manera, diferente a sentarse contra su pecho y ver a los peces nadar. Estaba a punto de sacudir la cabeza y quedarse donde estaba, cuando vio uno de esos destellos de desesperación en sus plateados ojos, haciéndola cambiar de opinión. Se giró y se inclinó contra él, con el cuerpo rígido mientras miraba por la ventana y, Draco, con cautela, como si esperara que lo apartara, envolvió un brazo a su alrededor. Pasó otro banco de pequeños peces, seguido de un solitario pez estrecho y alargado y poco a poco se fue relajando contra la suave camiseta. Miró el brazo que la rodeaba y apoyó la palma de la mano sobre la Marca expuesta. Él se estremeció, pero como ella no dijo nada, apretó más el brazo a su alrededor. Podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar mientras respiraba; finalmente acabó de acomodarse contra él, presionando allí la cabeza para poder oír el latido de su corazón. El sonido la arrullaba y, ya cansada, podía sentirse luchando por mantenerse despierta. No quería caer dormida en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, pensó mientras sus ojos seguían intentando cerrarse. Podría darle la idea equivocada. Y no quería dársela.

* * *

 **Cortito, pero muy tierno, ¿no?**

 **Creo que la que tiene una idea equivocada es Hermione y que intenta frenar algo que es imparable y arrollador.**

 **¿Cuál es vuestra opinión, amores?**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * guiguita* *MmaryJoD* *Amatista. 06* *Lizhatake* *Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* Loonydraconian:** Lo del moco me ha matado xD *** * Elizabeth Sellers* *LluviaDeOro:** Sí, siento que las canciones country evocan soledad *** * YyessyY* *redeginori* *AgusdiAngeloMalfoy:** Eso esperamos todos. *** * EstephMalfoy* *Kattypocket* *SALESIA:** Pues no he visto en ningún lado tu comentario anterior Y supongo que sí, que las palabras de Hermione son un reflejo de sus propios temores, aunque todos sabemos que es una valiente ;) *** * Parejachyca* *rosedrama***

 **¡Besos y gracias!**

 **PD: Siento el fallo al subir el capítulo anterior xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Draco apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos, sentado en el asiento de la ventana, sintiendo que Hermione Granger se relajaba lentamente contra él hasta casi quedarse dormida. No podía imaginar haber sacrificado voluntariamente a sus padres como había hecho ella; al igual que sus padres lo agobiaban con su incesante y sofocante preocupación también los amaba con la misma ferocidad que ellos a él. Que horrible elección había tenido que hacer para mantenerlos a salvo.

Una elección que era culpa suya. Culpa de su bando.

\- Mea culpa. – murmuró Draco – Mea máxima culpa.

Apretó el brazo que tenía alrededor de su pequeña figura y ella soltó un vago sonido antes de moverse ligeramente contra su pecho. Ahora entendía por qué estaba ahí. Sus padres no la esperaban en casa y había terminado con Ron Weasley por lo que la suya quedaba fuera de cuestión. Potter, supuso, estaba metido en el seno de los Weasley por su diminuta novia y mejor amigo que lo mantenían atado a esa familia.

Mientras tanto, Hermione Granger había estado a la deriva en el mundo que había salvado, hasta parar ahí, reconstruyendo la biblioteca con un viejo enemigo. Suspiró, abriendo los ojos y mirando a la bruja de pelo espeso que definitivamente se había dormido para ese momento y volvió a suspirar. Era la persona menos preparada que conocía para ayudar a alguien y ni siquiera pensó que ella quería ayuda, y mucho menos confiaba que él iba a ofrecérsela. Pronto todo el mundo regresaría a Hogwarts y la chica volvería a su torre iluminada por el sol, con sus aparentemente desgastados muebles y él se quedaría ahí abajo solo.

\- Granger. – la sacudió ligeramente, logrando que simplemente soltara un pequeño ruido y se acurrucara más contra él – Hermione. – dijo, intentándolo de nuevo – Dudo que quieras dormir en el asiento de una ventana.

La chica se sobresaltó y se sentó, apartándose de él. No podía verlo, pero sospechaba que se había ruborizado fuertemente en la oscuridad de la sala.

\- Lo siento. – murmuró – No pretendía quedarme dormida.

\- Está bien. – dijo Draco – Te llevaría a tu habitación, pero no estoy seguro de que las barreras estén levantadas, así que me temo que tendrás que caminar.

\- Siento haber mojado tu bonita camiseta. – dijo ella con un bostezo.

Alentado, extendió una mano para entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

\- No es tan bonita. – dijo – Sólo es una camiseta.

\- Se siente cómoda. – contestó Hermione, sin apartar la mano, ni levantarse para alejarse.

Draco se sonrió en la oscuridad.

\- Me alegra que mis esfuerzos no sean del todo despreciados. – dijo – Incluso aunque no estés interesada.

\- Ya sabes por qué.

\- Creo que estás malinterpretando quien tiene posición social en estos momentos. – dijo Draco – La gente no querrá que yo me justifique por qué estoy ensuciándome contigo; sino que tú expliques porqué perderías el tiempo conmigo.

Draco podía decir por el pequeño ruidito que soltó y por la manera que estaba apretando los dedos contra los suyos que la chica nunca había pensado en eso. Si la leyera bien, diría que estaba pensando que un Draco Malfoy a quien nadie apreciaba, era mucho más atractivo que el arrogante y popular chico que había sido anteriormente. Seguía sin ser superior usando esa baza.

\- Mortífago, ¿recuerdas?

\- Tu Casa… - empezó Hermione, pero él la interrumpió.

\- Probablemente fingirán que no me ven. – dijo Draco – He estado públicamente en el lado perdedor de la guerra que acabamos de pasar y, gracias a la Marca de mi brazo, no puedo retractarme porque nadie me creería. Soy veneno. – la verdad de eso le quemaba – Tranquilamente, Hermione, estaré totalmente solo y sin amigos cuando llegue septiembre.

\- ¿Y tu amigo delgado? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿Theodore? – Draco se preguntó si la bruja realmente no podía recordar el nombre de Theo Nott o es que le guardaba algo de rencor que le hacía desear no nombrarlo – Hemos sido amigos el tiempo suficiente para que se quede… pero no lo culparía si cortara lazos. Después de todo, sería lo más sensato si quiere hacer carrera después de graduarse.

\- Me tendrás a mí. – dijo Hermione

\- Desaparecerás en Gryffindor. – dijo él, odiando la manera en la que casi parecía estar pidiéndole garantía. Hasta el punto, pensó, de intentar manipularla.

Hermione se puso en pie, bostezando de nuevo y Draco se levantó también, listo para acompañarla al pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

\- No lo haré. – dijo ella – Quiero decir, iré a vivir, por supuesto, pero no dejaré… - no parecía saber lo que quería decir o prometer, así que dejó de hablar. Draco la siguió en silencio hasta esa línea invisible pero bien conocida que ningún chico de Slytherin cruzaba por miedo a la barrera protectora. La chica se detuvo cuando él lo hizo y, en la oscuridad de la sala común, Hermione Granger se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó los labios con su mejilla.

Fue un beso absolutamente casto y, sin embargo, Draco Malfoy se quedó en estado de shock cuando la bruja que se lo había dado desapareció entre las sombras.

* * *

 **Ayyy, Draco está tan desesperado por un poco de cariño y comprensión, ¡que me dan ganas de achucharlo y llevármelo a casa!**

 **¿Pensáis que Hermione desaparecerá en cuanto llegue todo el mundo y tenga que volver a Gryffindor?**

 **¡Quiero saber vuestra opinión!**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *guiguita* *Loonydraconian* *Doristarazona* *Sokoe* *CamGem1212* *LluviaDeOro* *KeyTen* *lovedramioneok * *Ilwen Malfoy* *MmaryJoD* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *SALEISA* *mariapotter2002* *Amatista. 06* *Parejachyca* *YyessyY* **

**¡Besoteeees!**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

Hermione le entregó a Draco el siguiente libro de Aritmancia limpio y él comprobó si tenía algún daño, enviándolo seguidamente a una de las cajas. Por acuerdo táctico ya que habían dejado la eficiente limpieza atrás, sólo se sentaban juntos después del desayuno, sin tocarse, pero sin estar en extremos opuestos de la habitación tampoco.

\- ¿Tomaras esta clase? – preguntó Draco, agitando el siguiente libro que le había pasado en el aire.

\- ¿Aritmancia? – preguntó Hermione. Él asintió y dijo – Nivel EXTASIS. No obstante, no sé quién más irá. No creo que tenga muchos estudiantes.

\- Yo iré. – dijo Draco – Probablemente Theo. Y tal vez algunos Ravenclaws. – confirmó que el libro que tenía entre sus manos estaba en buen estado y lo envió a las cajas – ¿Quieres planificar un grupo de estudios?

\- ¿Tú y yo? – Hermione tenía la cabeza gacha sobre un libro y el cabello suelto oscurecía cualquier expresión que pudiera revelar algo más que su tono de voz neutro.

\- Y Theo. – dijo Draco.

\- Suponiendo que esté dispuesto a sentarse en una mesa con una sangre sucia. – dijo Hermione, mientras sacudía el ultimo fragmento de yeso del libro que tenía entre las manos para evitar mirarlo.

\- No creo que debas llamarte así. – dijo Draco.

\- ¿Te hace sentir incómodo? – preguntó ella y ahora sí pudo oír cuchillos en su voz.

\- Sí. – Draco le arrebató el libro de las manos – Soy consciente de lo gilipollas que fui. No tienes que restregármelo. – observó las páginas y en ese momento fue él quien usándolo para mantener sus ojos cautivos – Theo, de hecho, ha sido criado como purista de la sangre, pero creo que agradecería tener una buena compañera de estudio. Se supone que es una clase muy difícil.

\- ¿Especialmente si esa compañera es una heroína de guerra?

Draco levantó la mirada. Ella tenía algo razón, por supuesto. Theo era lo suficientemente pragmático para saber que si lo veían con Hermione Granger ayudaría a blanquear su propio estatus y nunca había sido el tipo de idealista brutal que eran los Carrow. Prejuicioso, sí, pero no era un fanático. Hermione tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con una mirada de entendimiento y Draco tocó su rodilla.

\- Si prefieres que no esté allí, – comentó – lo entendería.

Hermione suspiró, frotándose la cara.

\- No, es… este año va a ser difícil, ¿no?

Draco agachó la cabeza.

\- No estuve aquí. – continuó ella – Estábamos afuera, hambrientos, enfadados y desesperados, pero no estábamos _aquí_. He oído historias, pero… ¿cómo de malo fue?

\- Fue malo. – susurró, con un año de pesadillas en su voz.

\- Cuéntamelo. – la palabra fue implacable y Draco se estremeció, pero intentó encontrar una manera de explicárselo.

\- Los Carrow, – comenzó – estaban… estaban locos. No estoy siendo ocurrente ni hiperbólico. Realmente no estaban bien. Lo único que dejó que alguien sobreviviera a ellos fue que tampoco eran muy brillantes. – podía sentir las lágrimas comenzando a arder detrás de sus ojos – Tu amigo Longbottom… estuvo increíble. Les decía que se marcharan, les decía que no, les decía que se quemaran en el infierno.

\- Tú no lo hiciste. – las palabras ni siquiera fueron una pregunta.

\- Tenías que querer hacerlo. – no estaba seguro de que pudiera oírlo – Y no lo hice. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a los de primer año? Eran niños. ¿Quién podría querer hacerlo? – las palabras eran cada vez más ahogadas – Pero nos hicieron hacerlo y yo no… no era lo suficientemente valiente… todos aprendimos a fingirlo. Decía las palabras sin fuerza y las victimas aprendieron a gritar y llorar incluso aunque no fuera tan malo, pero a veces estaba tan asustado que la fuerza aumentaba y…

Draco la miró, sabía que las lágrimas corrían ahora libremente por sus mejillas, haciendo que quisiera huir desesperadamente.

\- He torturado niños pequeños, Hermione. – ella le agarró una mano y él sabía que no se lo merecía, pero se dejó agarrar. Su cabeza rubia estaba apoyada en la rodilla de la chica antes de volver a hablar, con una voz tan controlada y muerta como deseaba estarlo él – Te dije que me había dado cuenta, demasiado tarde, que hay cosas que un hombre no debe hacer para sobrevivir.

Hermione no lo soltó de la mano. No le lanzó ningún insulto. No hizo nada de lo que esperaba o merecía.

Todo lo que dijo fue:

\- Tenía razón, entonces. Va a ser un año muy difícil.

* * *

 **No todos somos tan valientes como para negarnos a la autoridad, sea cual sea, ya sea porque tenemos cosas que perder o por simple miedo a la muerte. Neville es un valiente y hace honor a su casa, pero a mi entender él tenía más que ganar y menos que perder si se enfrentaba a los Carrow. Muy triste todo lo que han pasado.**

 **¿Qué pensáis? ¡Contadme!**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * guiguita* *Doristarazona* *LluviaDeOro* *Amatista. 06* *MmaryJoD* *Annykzhenn* *Lizhatake* *KeyTen* *CamGem1212* *lovedramioneok* *Loonydraconian* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *PeaceLilith* *SALESIA* *AgusdiAngeloMalfoy* *Caroone* *johannna* *Sabaana* **

**¡BESOS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

Hermione se levantó, quitándose el imaginario polvo de los pantalones. Draco se preguntó si se había dado cuenta de que lo hacía cada vez que cambiaba de un lugar a otro; y era poco decir que empezaba a encontrarlo encantador.

\- Vamos. – dijo ella.

Draco la miró y después dirigió la mirada hacia la pila de libros de Aritmancia.

\- Tenemos trabajo. – dijo. La simple tarea de ordenar y limpiar libros se sentía a la vez imposible e ineludible – No podemos simplemente saltárnoslo. – estaba indefenso y atrapado entre la bruja y el trabajo frente a sus narices.

\- Me siento agobiada. – contestó Hermione, sin parecerlo en absoluto – Estoy al punto del colapso. Y tú vas a llevarme de vuelta a las mazmorras y brindarme compañía porque estás preocupado. – le ofreció una mano y, desconcertado, Draco la tomó, poniéndose en pie.

\- Eso no es en absoluto lo que está pasando. – dijo él – Es casi todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Me estás llamando mentirosa? – le preguntó Hermione – Tal vez se me da muy bien ocultar mi malestar. Guardar la compostura y todo eso.

Draco se sintió obligado a encarar una pálida sonrisa.

\- Eres algo más. – dijo.

Hermione le apretó la mano que aun sostenía.

\- Así es exactamente como son los Gryffindors. – dijo ella – Tal vez puedas hacer eso que haces para convencer a los elfos para que nos traigan algo.

Se dirigieron hacia la salida y mientras caminaban hacia los dormitorios de Slytherin, Draco le preguntó por qué los elfos se mostraban tan cautelosos con ella, así que le explicó la historia completa de la PEDDO. Draco se encontró riendo por la manera que ella se burlaba de sus propias primeras certezas adolescentes, incluso se quedó impresionado por cómo había conservado el núcleo de sus valores a pesar de admitir que sus primeros intentos por corregir los errores opresivos habían sido equivocados. Se encontraron con la Directora McGonagall de camino hacia abajo, quien le frunció el ceño a Hermione, un ceño, pensó Draco, que era demasiado astuto, advirtiéndole a la chica que no se exigiera demasiado.

\- Has pasado por muchas cosas. – dijo la mujer – Date espacio para recuperarte.

\- Draco me está ayudando. – contestó Hermione.

Draco observó la manera que los ojos de McGonagall se ensancharon cuando Hermione ingenuamente – o, tal vez, ingeniosamente – dejó caer su nombre.

\- Me alegra que ambos os hayáis reconciliado. – fue todo lo que la mujer tenía pensado decir ante eso, sin embargo – Siempre pensé que teníais una serie de intereses escolares en común y que era lamentable que las cosas os impidieran explorarlos juntos.

\- Estamos planeando crear un grupo de estudio para los EXTASIS de Aritmancia. – dijo Hermione – Y tal vez un grupo de recuperación.

McGonagall asintió.

\- La señorita Abbot regresa este otoño y me escribió con una sugerencia similar. Te sugiero que le envíes una lechuza.

\- Lo haré. – contestó Hermione.

Sólo después de haber alcanzado la seguridad de la mazmorra y de haberse topado con un elfo ansioso por traerle sándwiches y limonada, Draco se volvió hacia Hermione, envolviendo la mano alrededor del almuerzo y preguntó:

\- ¿Grupo de recuperación?

Ella no respondió al principio. Tomó un largo trago de limonada que Draco encontró demasiado dulce y después un mordisco al sándwich. Él la observó masticar y tragar, considerando que tal vez no debería mirar tan fijamente la boca de una chica tan ávidamente, tan ansiosamente, pero esa pequeña consideración fue en su mayoría subsumida por sus nervios. Un grupo de recuperación. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

\- Ha sido malo para todos. – dijo Hermione al fin – ¿Se supone que debemos sentarnos en clase y fingir que no ha pasado?

\- El Ministerio podría preferir eso. – contestó Draco.

\- Capullos. – dijo Granger antes de darle otro mordisco al sándwich.

\- Capullos con poder. – dijo Draco.

Hermione dejó el bocadillo y lo miró. Estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los sofás de cuero y, sentado frente a ella, él estaba atrapado de nuevo por aquellos amplios y oscuros ojos.

\- He pasado los últimos años aprendiendo que las personas con poder tienden a preocuparse más por proteger ese poder que cualquier otra cosa. – dijo Hermione – Ya no soy especialmente deferente.

\- No quiero sentarme alrededor de un grupo y hablar sobre mis sentimientos. – Draco sacó su más arrogante desprecio, un retazo de unos tiempos más inocentes, con la esperanza de que ella no viera a través de él.

\- No sería un abuso para el grupo de Slytherin. – dijo la chica, extendiendo el brazo hasta descansar la mano sobre el tobillo de la pierna estirada de Draco.

Otra esperanza desvanecida, pensó Draco.

-No sería así. – continuó Hermione.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sería _exactamente así_.

No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba que ella hiciera. Discutir el asunto, tal vez, o burlarse de sus temores. Pero lo que no esperaba era que se adelantara para arrodillarse junto a él. No esperaba que pusiera las manos a cada lado de su cara y murmurara:

\- Confía en mí, Draco.

Y mucho menos que presionara los labios, endulzados por la limonada, contra los suyos.

* * *

 **¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡Primer besoooooo! ¡Con sabor a limonadaaaaaa! ¡Yo quierooooo!**

 **Sé que estáis deseando ansiosamente leer el siguiente, pero tendréis que esperar hasta mañana MUUUAAAjAJJajajaja**

 **A partir de aquí la cosa se pone interesante, dentro de muuuy poco alguien llega a Hogwarts.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecidooooo? ¡No creo que os lo esperarais!**

 **Por cierto, gracias por preocuparos por mis dolores menstruales xD ¡Ya estoy mucho mejor!**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Susee* *Doristarazona* *SALESIA* *Loonydraconian* *CamGem1212* *floriponcio* *johannna* *Caroone* *MmaryJoD* *KeyTen* *rosedrama* *YyessyY* *Lizhatake* *Sabaana* *Amatista. 06* *LluviaDeOro* *EstephMalfoy* **

**¡Besos de limón!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

Draco dejó notar la naturaleza suave y cautelosa del beso antes de apartarse.

\- Pensaba que no querías esto. – dijo – Todos las miradas sobre el condescendiente sangre pura y su muy afortunada cita por compasión.

Las manos de Hermione todavía estaban en sus mejillas y, aunque se sonrojó por la broma, no las apartó.

\- O sobre la condescendiente heroína de guerra y su paseo por el lado salvaje. – sugirió ella – Sería horrible.

\- Sería lo único bueno en un horrible océano. – la corrigió. Fue a pasar las manos alrededor de la espalda de Hermione, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que todavía seguía sujetando el sándwich con las manos. Lo dejó caer sobre el suelo y, con un tentativo e incómodo intento de sonrisa, utilizó sus manos liberadas para tirar a la bruja sobre su regazo. Ella no se resistió, sino que se acomodó e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder descansar la mejilla contra su hombro.

\- Tienes las mejores camisetas. – dijo Hermione, mientras frotaba el rostro contra la tela.

\- He torturado niños. – dijo Draco.

\- Lo sé. – sonaba triste y enfadada, como si pudiera entender de la manera más ínfima lo que fue ese año, lo que el miedo y la desesperación hacían mientras calaban hasta los huesos, como eran los ojos de esos niños cuando el alivio los inundaba al emparejarlos con él, ya que no era como Greg o Vince porque lo que ellos hacían sí que dolía, pero con él no sentían que el fuego desollaba la carne de sus huesos, e incluso podían salir sin marca alguna. Esas miradas aliviadas lo perseguían.

Estaba sentado, apoyado en el sofá de la sala común que había sido su hogar durante siete años, con Hermione Granger en su regazo intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las expresiones en los rostros de esos niños en el extremo opuesto de su varita. Hermione se movió y Draco notó que su cabello olía a romero. Habría esperado algo más floral, en lugar de ese fuerte olor a hierba del bosque; otra manera de sorprenderlo, de distraerlo.

\- Me gusta tu pelo. – dijo – Es decir, su olor. Tu champú.

\- ¿Mi espeso y gran pelo? – preguntó Hermione y Draco soltó un gruñido estrangulado mientras ella tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas – Es romero.

\- Lo sé. – dijo con el tono más ligero que pudo – Soy bastante decente en Pociones, deberías recordar. El conocimiento herbológico es útil cuando te inclinas sobre un caldero.

\- Es para recordarlo.

Draco apretó los dedos con fuerza entre los de ella.

\- Ojalá pudiera olvidar. – dijo, todavía con el tono tan ligero como pudo – Moriría por olvidar.

\- A mí también, – dijo ella – me gusta el olor. – le apretó la mano – Y nunca lo olvidarás. Al menos, el haber estado al otro lado de la varita de un torturador, yo no podré olvidarlo. Creo que será lo mismo para ti. Y preferiría que vivieras si no te importa demasiado.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – susurró él - ¿Qué es lo mejor que podrías hacer si fueras tú? ¿Qué te haría ser mejor?

Hermione levantó la mano libre que tenía hasta posarla en la cara de Draco, para que la mirara mientras descansaba contra él.

\- No eres como tu tía. – le dijo – No querías hacerlo. Incluso cuando tenías miedo seguías sin querer hacerlo.

\- Aun así les hice daño. – dijo Draco.

\- Enmiéndalo, entonces. – dijo Hermione – Averigua lo que necesitas hacer y hazlo.

\- No sé cómo.

\- Te ayudaré. – susurró ella, guiando la cabeza de Draco hacia la suya, rozando sus labios, después su nariz y entonces, dejando una serie de pequeños besos a lo largo de su tensa mandíbula.

\- La gente te odiará. – dijo él – Te insultaran. Pensaran que te he lanzado un Imperius. – la vio cerrar los ojos y tomar una profunda respiración – Y esas serán las personas que están de tu lado. Los del mío…

\- Ellos se burlaran de mí. – dijo Hermione – Y me lanzaran otros insultos, aunque probablemente a mis espaldas y no a la cara.

\- Ni a la mía tampoco. – respondió Draco – Al menos no más de una vez. Como ya has dicho, será horrible.

Hermione le dio un beso en el borde de la boca, logrando que él separara ligeramente los labios y se mordió el labio inferior antes de abrir su propia boca, para dejar que degustara la dulce limonada otra vez. Cuando se separaron, ella dijo, casi sin aliento:

\- Será lo único bueno en un horrible océano. – obligándolo a componer otra sonrisa.

* * *

 **Aahh, entre lo dulce y lo trágico... ¿Cómo no amar esta pareja?**

 **Sabéis que esto no ha hecho más que empezar, ¿no?**

 **Queda muuuucho camino por recorrer ;)**

 **¡En el capítulo de mañana alguien más entra en escena!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * guiguita* *Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *KeyTen* *LluviaDeOro* *Kattypocket* *CamGem1212* *Loonydraconian* *mariapotter2002* *Cynthia Malfoy* *MmaryJoD* *Parejachyca* *gaby. wyv* *KarenRomA* *SALESIA* *lovedramioneok* *Carmen* *Amatista. 06* *johannna***

 **¡Besoos!**


	20. Chapter 20 (Theodore Arrives)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 - Theodore Arrives (Llega Theodore)**

Draco vaciló ante la entrada de la sala común, luego abrió la puerta y esperó a que Hermione pasara. Una vez en el pasillo, la tomó de la mano y se preparó contra las miradas indiscretas y los cuchicheos mientras se dirigían a cenar. La tarde de besos había transcurrido más rápido que el tiempo que pasaban ordenando libros y sentía como si hubieran estado en período de calma, una preciada calma, sin duda, pero estaba seguro que terminaría.

Sin embargo, no fue el personal que estaba en el comedor quien terminaría con ella. Si se dieron cuenta de que la pareja estaba tomada de la mano, fue con cansada indiferencia. Todos los que permanecían en el castillo pasaban los días luchando por reconstruirlo en muy poco tiempo y la relación de los no-del-todo-estudiantes no era lo suficientemente interesante como para hacer comentarios. Incluso McGonagall se limitó a parpadear y luego se sirvió otra copa de vino antes de volver la atención a la discusión con Flitwick sobre los problemas con el personal restante.

Draco y Hermione comieron el menú diario, dejaron el plato sobre el aparador y discutieron si era una buena noche para observar las estrellas mientras entraban en la sala común de Slytherin, encontrándose un chico larguirucho sentado en uno de los sofás con los pies apoyados en una otomana que había arrastrado desde una esquina.

Draco dejó caer la mano de Hermione por el asombro de encontrar a alguien en lo que había llegado a considerar su espacio, un movimiento que ella claramente malinterpretó porque intercambió miradas varias veces entre el chico del sofá y Draco, y luego dijo:

\- Creo que iré a leer.

\- Granger. – dijo el chico con un cortés asentimiento – La directora dijo que también te alojabas aquí.

\- Pues no ha mencionado nada de que llegarías, Nott. – dijo Draco. Si hubiese tenido pelaje estaría erizado. Si hubiese tenido plumas, estaría hinchado. No obstante, como carecía de cualquiera de esas cosas, su postura era mucho más sutil, pero aun así inconfundible, al menos para Theodore.

\- ¿No? – Theodore Nott esbozó una mirada de educada sorpresa en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Draco, dejándose caer en el sofá de enfrente incluso cuando Hermione se excusó, desapareciendo por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Theodore Nott la observó marcharse, con los ojos clavados en ella hasta que desapareció en el interior de la habitación; Draco se percató de que el otro Slytherin se había posicionado perfectamente para ver el pasillo de las chicas.

\- La Mansión Nott es demasiado grande y vacía. – dijo Theodore al oír el silencioso chasquido de la puerta de Hermione Granger – Estaba empezando a perder la cabeza.

Draco asintió. El gesto fue rígido porque estaba enfadado, pero lo hizo porque lo entendía.

\- No esperaba ver eso. – Theodore hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando el lugar por donde se había ido Hermione – ¿De paseo por los suburbios?

\- Cállate, imbécil. – dijo Draco, curvando la manos en impotentes puños. Ambos sabían que nunca había golpeado a Theodore. Sin embargo, la vehemencia de la repuesta hizo que los labios de Theodore se tensaran en una pequeña sonrisa – Lo digo en serio. – murmuró Draco al verla.

Theodore levantó las manos en un gesto universal de rendición antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Es algo con lo que piensas continuar una vez comience el año escolar?

\- Si ella me lo permite. – dijo Draco – Parece que piensa que no tendré valor para enfrentar la oposición social.

\- Chica lista. – dijo Theodore.

\- Que te jodan.

\- No hagas ofertas que no tengas intención de cumplir. – dijo Theodore – Soy consciente de que te gustan las chicas. Es una de las grandes tragedias de mi vida. – sonrió – Eso, junto con la escasez de otras opciones a los heterosexuales en Hogwarts, me restringe a la vida de celibato, que, por desgracia, conozco tan bien.

\- No es que estés más interesado en mí que en ella. – replicó Draco – Creo que una vez dijiste que si yo fuera el último hombre en la tierra, reconsiderarías a las mujeres.

\- Eres algo propenso al dramatismo. – dijo Theo – Y demasiado delgado.

\- Supongo que has oído la expresión le dijo la sartén al cazo. – dijo Draco.

Theo se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- Te he echado de menos, pálido imbécil. ¿Estás bien?

Draco se inclinó contra el asiento y se encogió de hombros.

\- Estoy aquí ordenando libros en lugar de dejar que mi madre me siga de habitación en habitación, preguntándome si tengo fiebre o escorbuto o cualquier otra enfermedad que pudiera explicar por qué no soy feliz en lugar de pensar en la verdadera causa como la combinación de rabia y depresión. Así que estoy fenomenal. – dijo sarcásticamente, dirigiendo lo ojos hacia la puerta de Hermione – O lo estaba.

Theo se encogió de hombros.

\- Me disculparé con ella. Así que podrás besarla delante de mí y no jadearé horrorizado de qué te estés mancillando con una mujer. No habrá ningún problema.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

Theo volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero dijo:

\- He traído whiskey. ¿Quieres?

* * *

 **¡TACHÁÁÁN! ¡Theo!**

 **Si os soy sincera AMO al Theodore Nott de esta historia y ya veréis por qué a medida que avance ;)**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido esta aparición estelar y qué esperáis de él?**

 **¡Me muero por conocer vuestra opinión!**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Annykzhenn* *LluviaDeOro* *Cynthia Malfoy* *CamGem1212* *Parejachyca* *guiguita* *SALESIA* *MmaryJoD* *KeyTen* *johannna* *Amatista. 06* *Loonydraconian* *Carmen***

 **¡BESOS!**


	21. Chapter 21 (The Sorting Feast: 1 of 3)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 - The Sorting Feast: 1 of 3**

Para cuando Draco y Theodore se terminaron la mitad de la botella, Draco estaba suficientemente borracho para saber lo que hacía, pero también estaba demasiado borracho para detenerse, así que se levantó dando traspiés y se tambaleó hasta el borde de la barrera protectora de las habitaciones de las chicas. Theodore se puso detrás de él y, sin previo aviso, le propinó un brusco empujón. Draco cayó hacia adelante sobre el suelo alfombrado, usado por generaciones de chicas en su mayoría sangre pura, y comenzó a maldecir.

\- Podrías haberme matado, miserable bastardo. – maldijo - ¿Y si la barrera hubiera estado activa?

\- Están desactivadas en todo el castillo. – dijo Theo con un gesto descuidadamente ebrio de mano – Estás bien. Sabía que estarías bien. Merlín. ¿Estás tan jodidamente alterado siempre? Ve a buscar a tu novia para que pueda ser simpático y decirle que lo siento por ser imperfecto.

Draco se puso en pie y se abrió paso con la cuidadosa precisión de un borracho hasta la puerta de Hermione, comenzando a golpear con fuerza la pesada madera con el puño.

\- Hermione. – gritó – Sal. Necesita disculparse.

Tenía el puño en el aire dispuesto a golpear otra vez la puerta cuando esta se abrió y tuvo que parpadear ante la chica al otro lado con cierta confusión. Sabía cómo se vestía para dormir; la había visto en pijama y ese no lo había visto antes. Cuando había ido a observar las estrellas; ella parecía indecente, desgreñada y hermosa, y aunque la mujer que tenía frente a él seguía siendo hermosa, no tenía nada en absoluto de indecente y desgreñada. Iba vestida con algo ajustado y negro que parecía suave y tenía el pelo recogido en una pulcra y bonita trenza. Entrecerró los ojos, analizándola, intentando averiguar por qué estaba tan arreglada. Detrás de él, Theodore Nott, igual de ebrio, estaba apoyado contra la pared, intentando mirar dentro de la habitación.

\- Deja que el bastardo se disculpe. – dijo Theodore – Luego sal y comparte con nosotros el resto de la botella de whiskey de fuego, guapa y hermosa chica.

\- Guapa y hermosa sangre sucia, querrás decir. – dijo Hermione, cerrando la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella, quedándose parada en el pasillo mirando a ambos hombres.

\- Oh, Granger. – dijo Theodore – Nadie te va a insultar. – sonrió de una manera que pretendía ser atractiva y cálida, pero sólo pareció astuta – Si no vienes, Draco estará de mala cara toda la noche.

\- No creo que a _Draco_ le importe…

\- Jodido Merlín. – dijo Draco, interrumpiendo la amarga corriente antes que empezara – Siento haber soltado tu maldita mano. Me sorprendió ver aquí a este imbécil, eso es todo.

\- Así fue. – confirmó Theo – Me dijo que me largara, que eras el amor de su vida, que tenía que aceptarlo o que me haría algo incierto y mal definido, pero seguramente desagradable.

\- No he dicho que era el amor de mi vida. – Draco fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

\- He exagerado. – dijo Theodore, haciendo una reverencia dramática, aunque algo tambaleante, a Hermione – Es cierto que nunca lo ha dicho. – tomó otro largo trago del vaso que nunca había soltado – Aunque, por supuesto, lo eres.

Draco parecía estar buscando una manera de escapar y, de hecho, empezó a retroceder hacia la sala común. Hermione suspiró.

\- Sois tan transparentes como el cristal. – dijo Theodore con fingida desesperación – Ven a emborracharte con nosotros, pequeña Gryffindor, y cuéntame cuanto me odias por mi Casa. Estoy aquí para ser reprendido.

\- Sólo si tú me cuentas cuanto me odias por mi sangre. – dijo ella, casi fulminándolo.

Theo se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto para ahuyentarlos y conseguir que tanto la chica como Draco regresaran al lugar donde habían estado sentados anteriormente, ambos desconcertados por Theodore, obedecieron.

\- No odio tu sangre. – dijo Theo – Más bien desprecio el mundo muggle del cual viniste. – tomó un trago – Los muggles son sucios. Inmundos. Peligrosos. Como perros rabiosos; fértiles, impredecibles y están en todas partes. Es mejor evitar que muerdan y transmitan alguna vil enfermedad. O eso me enseñaron. – se encogió de hombros – Para ser justos, nunca he conocido a uno.

\- ¿Un muggle? – preguntó Hermione, aceptando la bebida de la cual él había bebido y le estaba ofreciendo - ¿O un perro rabioso?

\- O hasta un hijo de muggles. – Theo sonrió, con una sonrisa vacía que podría haber cortado cristal – No se me habría permitido.

\- Tienen muebles destartalados en la torre de Gryffindor. – dijo Draco, aparentemente sin ningún propósito, aunque Theodore le dirigió una mirada divertida y sutilmente le agradeció el cambio de tema – _Destartalados_.

\- ¿Por qué? – Theo se inclinó hacia atrás, sonriéndole a Hermione – Puedes arreglar, reparar o limpiar cualquier cosa con magia. ¿Por qué dejar que se deterioren?

\- Es acogedor. – insistió Hermione.

\- Lo dudo. – dijo Theodore – Esto es acogedor. – abrió el brazo para señalar la sala común, en su mayoría a oscuras, con muebles de cuero, maderas pesadas y lujosas alfombras.

\- Esto es la antítesis de acogedor. – dijo Hermione.

\- Deberíamos ir a verla. – anunció Draco – Nosotros te hemos enseñado la nuestra, ahora te toca a ti.

\- Mi sala común. – aclaró Hermione.

Theodore tomó un último trago antes de dejar el vaso y ponerse en pie.

\- Exacto. ¿A qué pensabas que se refería?

* * *

 **¡JAJAJAJAJA Me encanta este capítulo!**

 **Parece que Hermione está un poco a la defensiva con Theo, ¿no creéis?**

 **Y SÍ, para fastidio de muchas (aunque no para mí), nuestro Theo es totalmente GAY en este historia. ¡Lo siento por vosotraaaas!**

 **Amo los Theos gays *-***

 **¡Espero vuestras opiniones!**

 **Gracias por comentar el anterior capítulo a: * Annykzhenn* *Bombom Kou* *CamGem1212* *Doristarazona* *KeyTen* *Loonydraconian* *SALESIA* *guiguita* *Cynthia Malfoy* *johannna* *LluviaDeOro* *Guest* *Carmen* *YyessyY* *Amatista. 06***

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: A partir de la semana que viene los domingos NO actualizaré, creo que me estoy volviendo loca con tanta actualización xD Pero sobretodo porque normalmente los domingos por la tarde no estoy en casa.**

 **¡Gracias a todos!**


	22. Chapter 22 (The Sorting Feast: 2 of 3)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 - The Sorting Feast: 2 of 3**

Los tres subieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejando atrás los curiosos retratos apilados contra las paredes. La Señora Gorda todavía vigilaba la entrada, pero sólo miró a Hermione y suspiró en lugar de pedirle la contraseña.

\- Oh, – dijo, con lo que parecía resignación – eres tú.

Los dos chicos se escabulleron por el hueco después de que el retrato se abriera, siguiendo a la chica que ni siquiera necesitaba ofrecer una contraseña para obtener permiso de admisión.

\- Incluso gusta a los retratos. – dijo Theodore en un susurro a Draco, mientras observaba alrededor de la sala circular – ¿Qué está haciendo contigo? – Draco lo golpeó en el brazo.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hasta ellos y agitó los brazos.

\- Esta es. – dijo – Lugares para sentarse, una gran chimenea y ventanas que realmente permiten que entre la luz del sol. Acogedor.

Theo se acercó a uno de los mullidos sillones y pasó los dedos por la tapicería, que, contrariamente a la afirmación de Draco, estaba en perfecto estado. La sala en sí misma parecía principalmente reparada, aunque polvorienta. Theodore encendió su varita con un lumos y analizó los tapices escarlata de las paredes, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Todo ese rojo no te recuerda ligeramente a la sangre?

Draco observó cómo los hombros de Hermione se tensaban ante eso.

\- No solía hacerlo. – fue todo lo que dijo. La chica inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y con evidente desafío en la voz, preguntó - ¿Te ha invitado Draco a nuestro pequeño grupo de estudio de Aritmancia?

\- Transparente como el jodido cristal. – dijo Theodore – Merlín, Draco, ¿estás seguro? Tu madre se la comerá viva.

\- Eso no es una respuesta. – dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Son todos los Gryffindors tan directos? – preguntó, pareciendo fascinado incluso en su estado de embriaguez – Quiero decir, ¿alguno de vosotros tiene algún sentido de la sutileza? Sé que Potter no lo tiene, pero ¿ _todos_ sois así?

\- Sí. – contestó ella, mordazmente – Somos del tipo que combatimos molinos de viento y nos enfrentamos a misiones imposibles, ¿no te alegra? ¿O acaso, tal vez, esperabas que perdiéramos?

Theodore se dejó caer sobre una silla, estirando sus increíblemente largas piernas sobre el mullido brazo de un sofá, dejando reposar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirar el techo.

\- Oh, querida. – dijo – Si hubiera querido que perdieras, ¿crees que estaría aquí diciéndote que estaría encantado de unirme a tu pequeño grupo de estudio? Supongo que nadie lo suficientemente estúpido para querer que mi bando ganara podría asistir a esa clase.

Draco pudo ver como Hermione suspiraba con lo que sospechaba era una mezcla de irritación y alivio.

\- ¿Y al Grupo de Recuperación? – preguntó. La chica empezó a caminar, observando viejos fragmentos de pergamino todavía sujetos a un tablón de anuncios, y había dejado caer las palabras como si no tuvieran una real importancia.

Ese fue el turno de Theodore para tensarse. Draco estaba de pie, atrapado entre su amigo sentado en la silla y Hermione en la pared de atrás.

\- Bien hecho. – dijo Theo finalmente – Una rápida puñalada cuando no me la esperaba. Tal vez puedas hacer frente a nuestra querida Narcissa después de todo.

Hermione se volvió e inclinó la cabeza a un lado. El inquisitivo ángulo era una mofa para el chico sentado en la silla, así que entrecerró los ojos y, con la voz muy baja mirando fijamente a la bruja, dijo:

\- No asumas que fuiste la única que sufrió, Granger.

\- ¿Quieres contármelo todo? – preguntó ella. Draco extendió una mano al aire, pero la guerra que Hermione y Theo estaban librando, lo que fuera que estuvieran probándose, él no formaba parte.

\- ¿El sufrimiento va a ser una competición? – le devolvió Theodore - ¿Podría llegar a ser más virtuoso a tus ojos, y que pienses que tu preciado tiempo a merecido la pena, si también estuviera sufriendo? ¿O soy uno de los condenados porque adoro a un hombre que odia tu propia existencia? ¿Cuántas generaciones crees que deberían ser castigadas por los pecados de sus padres? ¿Una? ¿Dos? – rio amargamente antes de añadir – Creo que siete es el número tradicional.

\- Perdí a mis padres, a mis amigos, fui torturada. – dijo, lanzándole las palabras, desafiándolo a responder – He luchado por proteger tu mundo y tu gente ni siquiera me quiere en él. _Sangre sucia_.

\- Tú ganas. – dijo Theo – Todo lo que hice fue torturar niños. – intentó que las palabras fueran ligeras y casuales, pero fracasó.

Hermione se estremeció ligeramente como si el sonido la hubiera abofeteado, pero no apartó los ojos de Theodore.

\- ¿Estudiarás con nosotros?

\- Si quieres, como traidor sangre pura y todo. A mí me encerraron durante la batalla porque mis profesores pensaron que era un monstruo al negarme a lanzar maldiciones sobre mi propio padre. Así que tengo _suerte_ de poder volver al colegio. – las palabras estaban encajadas con tanta rabia que Draco casi dio un paso alejándose de él.

\- ¿Admitirás que me conoces en público?

\- Te besaré la punta de los malditos dedos si eso es lo que quieres. – siseó Theo. La palabra "Zorra" no fue pronunciada, pero quedó colgada en el aire de todas maneras – No obstante, hablemos de lo que es realmente importante. Hablemos de algo mucho más importante que de lo despreciable que soy. ¿Tienes planeado romper el corazón de Draco?

La última pregunta hizo que Draco se congelara. Justo en ese momento había estado observando a su amigo y no podía girar la cabeza para mirar a Hermione, temiendo su respuesta.

* * *

 **¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**

 **¡Zasca de Theo! ¿Qué creéis que responderá Hermione? ¿Os parece justa la pregunta?**

 **Siento que ayer no pudiera actualizar, pero estuve todo el día fuera de casa y cuando llegué me puse a leer un libro que me enganchó hasta muy tarde. Aunque esta semana voy a estar bastante liada y no os puedo decir si habrá algún otro día sin actualización o no...**

 **¡Sorry!**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *Loonydraconian* *CamGem1212* *Parejachyca* *guiguita* *johannna* *KeyTen* *lovedramioneok* *SALESIA* *LluviaDeOro* *Amatista. 06* *redeginori* *Bombom Kou* *Kattypocket* *Marycielo Felton***

 **¡Besos!**


	23. Chapter 23 (The Sorting Feast: 3 of 3)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 – The Sorting Fest: 3 of 3**

Las palabras de Theodore parecía que se habían quedado colgadas en el aire y Hermione se estremeció ante la fuerza de la demanda. Theodore Nott con las piernas todavía colgando del brazo de la silla roja, había vuelto la mirada al techo, fingiendo ignorarla.

\- No. – sentenció ella. – Creo que deberíamos volver a bajar. No esto muy segura de lo estructuralmente firme que está la torre en estos momentos, incluso aunque la estancia parezca estar en condiciones. Odiaría sobrevivir a la guerra sólo para después morir porque dos chicos borrachos querían explorar.

Theodore se obligó a ponerse en pie y señaló hacia el agujero del retrato, todavía abierto.

\- Creo que prefiero nuestra desangrada mazmorra que esto. – dijo – Especialmente si la torre de los leales y valientes podría estar al borde del colapso.

\- ¿Alguna vez dices algo que no tenga doble sentido? – le preguntó Hermione a Theo mientras pasaba por el hueco. Draco los siguió, echando una última ojeada a la estancia detrás de él, suponiendo que nunca más volvería a verla cuando saliera y el retrato se cerrara.

\- Ahí está. – dijo Theo – De vuelta a la franqueza Gryffindor. Y tú también lo haces bien. – resopló mientras bajaba las escaleras – Culparía a lo muggle, pero el resto del lote rojo y dorado también hace lo suyo.

Hermione le frunció el ceño a la espalda del chico. Draco se acercó a ella.

\- Me disculpo por su parte. – dijo. Realmente no lo sentía, pero parecía lo más educado que decir.

\- Ron será peor. – murmuró Hermione, algo de lo que Draco estaba seguro. Aun así, estaba extrañamente animado de que ella planeara meterse en una relación con él a la que el horrible Weasley se opondría – Y Nott siempre parecía tan tranquilo en clase.

\- Por lo general, es bastante retraído, excepto con amigos. – dijo Draco.

\- Que suerte la mía.

Draco envolvió los dedos alrededor de los de Hermione.

\- ¿Quieres ir a por esa bebida? – preguntó él. La velocidad con la que se alejó hacia lo que había sido su refugio respondió su pregunta y Draco soltó una risotada mientras la seguía.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin y Hermione murmuró "sangre pura" para abrir la puerta, Theo soltó otro de sus groseros resoplidos.

\- ¿Cómo es que no la has cambiado? – preguntó.

\- Me recuerda el lugar al que pertenezco. – respondió ella sin mirarlo – Y no es este. – se sentó en uno de los fríos sillones de cuero y agregó – Creo que me habías ofrecido una bebida. – Theo ya la había vertido y se la entregó en una copa a Hermione y a Draco, que había cogido su propia copa y se había unido a ella. La manera en que la chica se acurrucó en su costado tan pronto como se sentó habría sido más agradable si no estuviera seguro que lo estaba haciendo más para picar a Theodore que por un auténtico deseo de acercarse. Sin embargo, estaba abrazado a una cálida chica y ese pijama negro era tan suave como parecía. La acarició con la nariz un lado del cuello antes de tomar un sorbo de whiskey.

Theodore soltó un exasperado bufido al ver la postura de Hermione.

\- Granger, si esperas que me ofenda porque tú y Draco os pongáis melosos, ya puedes esperar sentada.

\- Me odias porque soy una sangre sucia. – dijo – Todos lo hacéis.

\- No soy mi padre. – dijo Theo – Y tú me odias porque soy Slytherin.

La chica bajó la mirada.

\- Lo hice. – admitió – El año pasado y el anterior, lo hice.

\- Te deja en buena compañía. – dijo Theodore. Se había sentado y parecía repentinamente cansado, como si la energía que había alimentado el viaje a la Torre de Gryffindor y la confrontación de allí, lo hubieran quemado y no hubiera dejado más que frías cenizas esperando ser arrojadas al aire – Todos lo hacen.

\- Eres un…

\- ¿Vil y racista capullo? – preguntó Theodore. Cuando Hermione asintió, él se encogió de hombros – No te lo voy a discutir. – dijo – Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

\- Yo… dijiste cosas. – contestó ella – Todos vosotros.

\- _Draco,_ rey de la sutileza, dijo cosas. – la corrigió Theodore – Y mírate, apretada contra él como si fuera maravilloso. – inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás – Es fácil ofrecer perdón al chico que quieres tirarte, ¿no?

* * *

 **JAJAJA De verdad, me divierten y exasperan a partes iguales, más Hermione que Theo, pero bueno...**

 **¿acabaran entendiéndose? ¿Se darán esa oportunidad o dejaran que los prejuicios ganen la batalla?**

 **Parece que mientras tanto va disfrutando de la compañía, él ya tiene bastante con lo suyo xD**

 **Siento no haber publicado ayer, ¡Mea culpa!**

 **¡Mañana seguro que sí tenéis cap!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *selene lizt* *Doristarazona* *Marycielo Felton* *ivicab93* *Cignus Black* *KeyTen* *Rulia* *CamGem1212* *LluviaDeOro* *YyessyY* *Loonydraconian* *MmaryJoD* *SALESIA* *Carmen* *Amatista. 06* *johannna* *Kattypocket* *Cynthia Malfoy* **

**¡Besos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

Hermione logró emborracharse más de lo que había estado en su vida. Nunca había participado realmente en las fiestas de la Torre de Gryffindor, siempre demasiado respetuosa con las normas, demasiado enfadada con Ron, demasiado asustada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir si perdía las inhibiciones, pero ahí Theo seguía llenando su vaso con algún hechizo que conocía, en un momento dado, se levantó, la sala comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y, dejándose caer de nuevo en el asiento, dijo con una risita en la voz:

\- No creo que mañana vaya a ordenar libros.

\- Que irresponsable. – dijo Theo. Hermione y él habían estado intercambiando puyas toda la noche y se habían estado moviendo lentamente desde afilados dardos hasta burlas casi inofensivas. Casi. Draco tenía las manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica bajo la parte superior del pijama más favorecedor que tenía, cosa que se había puesto en el caso de que él fuera a su habitación para disculparse. Había planeado rechazar sus disculpas y ser muy, muy inalcanzable, pero en su lugar, había terminado en el sofá, apenas capaz de ponerse en pie, con las manos de Draco Malfoy acariciando su piel y Theodore Nott picándola.

\- Estoy bastante maltrecha de la guerra. – le dijo a Theodore, intentando evitar que las palabras se mezclaran – Muy, muy maltrecha. McGonagall me dijo que me cuidara. Creo que un día para dormir sería…

\- ¿Dormir con Draco? – la interrumpió Theo.

\- … una muy buena idea. Muy res-pon-sa-ble. Y no con Draco. Eso _no_ sería…

\- ¿Responsable? – Theo intentó ponerse en pie, pero se repensó la idea y volvió a sentarse – Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? Las barreras están desactivadas, no hay nadie por los alrededores…

\- _Tú_ estás por los alrededores.

Theo dirigió la mirada hacia Hermione.

\- Pero ahora somos mejores amigos. – dijo y ella resopló – Compañeros de estudio. Vamos a hablar sobre nuestros _sentimientos_ en tu Grupo de Recuperación, o simplemente sentarnos allí sin hablar, pero estaremos todos conectados por esa unión. No preocupes a tu bonita cabeza por mí.

\- No lo estaba. – dijo Hermione – Simplemente tú… – apartó la mano de Draco de su estómago, logrando que compusiera una mueca y volviera a enredar los brazos a su alrededor, tirando de ella contra su cuerpo – Hiciste una declaración que era incorrecta y te corregí.

\- ¿De verdad tienes amigos? – le preguntó Theo – Mi curiosa mente quiere saberlo.

\- Harry y Ron. – contestó ella, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Theodore. – dijo Draco, con un gruñido al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Es siempre tan gilipollas? – preguntó Hermione.

\- No. – murmuró Draco – No sé cuál es su problema.

\- ¿Sabéis qué? – Theo se levantó y casi cayendo en el intento, se apoyó en la silla – Dejadme intentarlo de nuevo. – se dirigió tambaleándose hacia el sofá, extendiendo una mano a Hermione. La chica no se la tomó y la dejó ahí, colgando en el aire – Granger. McGonagall me dijo que estarías aquí. No creo que nos hayan presentado adecuadamente. Soy Nott. – se detuvo y, al darse cuenta de que Hermione seguía sin moverse, con más desespero, añadió – Theodore, en realidad.

Muy lentamente, Hermione le agarró la mano.

\- Encantada, Theodore. – dijo – Supongo que estás aquí para ayudar con los libros.

\- Quizás mañana no. – respondió Theo – Ni siquiera con una poción de resaca… - se interrumpió, soltó su mano y se quedó estático delante de ella como si no estuviera muy seguro de cómo proceder.

\- ¿Estarás en Aritmancia Avanzada? – le preguntó Hermione.

\- Sí. – contestó él, mientras caía de nuevo en su asiento – En Pociones Avanzadas y Runas también.

\- Tal vez podríamos estudiar juntos. – sugirió Hermione – Estaré en todas.

\- Yo no estoy en Runas. – dijo Draco.

\- Eso suena bien. – aceptó Theo – Si estás dispuesta a que te vean con un Slytherin. Somos personas non gratas en estos días.

\- Eso no me parece muy justo. – dijo Hermione. Miró fijamente a Draco – Realmente no me importa lo que piense la gente, así que si tú estás bien conmigo, yo lo estaré contigo.

\- A mí me importa mucho lo que piense la gente. – contestó Theodore Nott – Y también a Draco.

\- Entonces tendrán que vérselas conmigo . – dijo ella. Ambos chicos, uno agarrándola y el otro mirándola con una expresión que pensaba que ni sobria podría haberla descifrado, así que mucho menos en ese estado, se echaron a reír – ¿Qué? – exigió saber.

\- Eres imprevisible, señorita Granger. – le dijo Theodore Nott – Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que hice, eres muy, muy imprevisible.

\- No hiciste nada. – murmuró ella. Al ver la oscura mirada del chico, se corrigió – Nada que no te forzaran a hacer.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que estos dos han fumado la pipa de la paz, ¿no creéis?**

 **El alcohol es lo que tiene... tiende a limar asperezas y a acercar posturas xD**

 **Pronto habrá sorpresas para este trío tan dispar ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Annykzhenn* *PeaceLilith* *Loonydraconian* *AnnLupinBlack* *rosedrama* *The Lady Annabelle* * .HR* *Marycielo Felton* *johannna* *YyessyY* *SALESIA* *Carmen***

 **¡Besos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

Hermione se despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza y la repentina gratitud de que los dormitorios de Slytherin fueran oscuros. Después de todo, pensó, había algunos beneficios al vivir en una mazmorra bajo el lago. Se sentó, dejando escapar un inarticulado sonido de protesta por el desagradable movimiento y fue a salir de la cama, para dirigirse al pasillo de la ducha de las chicas sólo para darse cuenta de que había otro cuerpo en su cama.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando al chico muy dormido y muy rubio que tenía una almohada sobre la mayor parte de la cabeza, dejando algunos mechones sueltos que asomaban por los bordes y un brazo colgando de la cama al suelo. Apartó un poco las sabanas y confirmó que estaba completamente vestido, observando con un rápido y nervioso gesto.

Eso fue un alivio. Era mejor que la alternativa.

Hermione intentó reconstruir cómo había acabado en una cama con Draco Malfoy y, si no fuera un aparente misterio, al pensarlo, debería haber dejado de hacerlo en ese justo momento. Que Theodore Nott hubiera hecho de su vaso uno sin fondo había sido una mala idea. La manera que había dejado que Draco se enrollara en su cuello había sido una mala idea. La forma que – oh, Merlín – había compartido historias embarazosas con ellos sobre el tiempo en una tienda de campaña con dos chicos había sido, en efecto, una mala idea. Pero todo eso palidecía comparado con el hecho de no haber enviado a paseo a Draco después de acompañarla a su habitación.

\- Un caballero siempre acompaña a una dama a casa. – le había informado él, con el tono más serio que un borracho podía emplear. Un caballero, aparentemente, también comprobaba la habitación de una dama por si había boggarts, la metía en la cama, la besaba en la frente y después se acostaba un momento porque la habitación estaba dando vueltas.

Pasó por encima de él, encogiéndose para no despertarlo y su única reacción fue gruñir y girarse; Hermione se detuvo en la puerta, mirándolo con una sonrisa que, a pesar de su palpitante cabeza, no podía hacer desaparecer.

\- Eres idiota. – se murmuró mientras tropezaba por el pasillo.

Cuando regresó al descubrir que no, que una ducha no iba a ser suficiente para esa resaca, Draco había vuelto a girarse y ahora la almohada había caído al suelo. Mientras guardaba sus cosas, observaba al chico – hombre, en realidad – que dormía en su cama. Se suponía que algunas personas eran hermosas cuando dormían. Harry no lo era. Ron tampoco. Y parecía que Draco era el tercer hombre que conocía que parecía más tonto dormido que cualquier otra cosa. Tenía la mandíbula ligeramente abierta y el cuello torcido de una manera que sospechaba que le dolería cuando despertara.

Contempló la idea de despertarlo, pero luego decidió que le importaba más encontrar una poción para el dolor. Si Theodore Nott la había puesto tan borracha y no había preparado ningún remedio para la resaca junto a ese whiskey, iba a decirle un par de cosas.

Cosas groseras.

Caminó hacia la sala común, con la cabeza palpitándole a cada paso, donde fue recibida por un abominablemente alegre Theodore, que no dijo ni una palabra, pero sostenía un vaso con una poción en su interior hacia ella. Lo cogió y se lo bebió de un trago, hundiéndose casi con alivio al sentir que funcionaba casi instantáneamente.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó él.

\- Creo que te odio. – dijo Hermione. Inmediatamente la cara de Theo volvió a la defensiva y ella le devolvió el vaso – Es una _broma_. – dijo – Te estaba _tomando el pelo_.

El chico se relajó ligeramente y dijo:

\- Ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Demasiado hipersensible? – preguntó Hermione.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú tienes tus problemas, Granger. Y yo tengo los míos.

\- Hermione. – dijo repentinamente ella – Ya no me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido.

\- Entonces tienes que llamarme Theo. – contestó él – De lo contrario, estaría siendo grosero.

\- Oh bueno, no podemos permitir eso. – dijo Hermione – Theodore Nott, siendo grosero conmigo. El mundo podría quedarse en estado de shock.

\- ¿Ahora quien es demasiado hipersensible? – murmuró Theo.

Eso la indujo a soltar una carcajada y a desviar la mirada hacia atrás, al pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

\- ¿Despertamos a Draco o vamos a desayunar sin él? – preguntó.

Theo convocó otro frasquito con la poción anti-resaca y se lo entregó.

\- Llévale esto con una nota, – sugirió – y déjalo dormir. No es exactamente una persona madrugadora.

* * *

 **JAJAJAJAJA ¿Alguien más esperaba que Draco pareciera un ángel caído del cielo mientras dormía? ¡Pues no! ¡Es un ordinario humano! xD**

 **Al menos parece que Theo va preparado para cualquier resaca xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **En los siguientes capítulos se pone más interesante ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Annykzhenn* *guiguita* *KeyTen* *CamGem1212* *Loonydraconian* *Ilwen Malfoy* *Amatista. 06* *LluviaDeOro* *SALESIA* *Guest* *Parejachyca* *johannna* **

**¡Besos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

Hermione se llenó el plato con un trozo de fruta, un pedazo de pan tostado, una cucharada de mermelada y se unió a Theodore Nott en la mesa.

\- ¿Café? ¿Té? – preguntó él y cuando ella le dirigió una estrecha mirada casi incrédula, añadió – Voy a ir a por una taza para mí, si quieres también te traigo una. No es una propuesta matrimonial, sólo cortesía básica.

Hermione sintió el rubor deslizándose por su cuello y mejillas, mientras murmuraba:

\- Un café estaría genial. Gracias. – mientras Theo se ausentaba, ella se encontró deseando poder sacar un libro y leerlo, pero eso sería tan absolutamente grosero que no podía hacerlo así que, en su lugar, dirigió la mirada a su plato, ocupándose en extender la mermelada en el pan tostado, luego la dirigió al plato del chico, notando que se había puesto un desayuno completo y, finalmente, a la mesa del personal que, aparte del profesor Flitwick, quien tenía la cabeza enterrada en el periódico, estaba vacía.

Hermione soltó un audible suspiro y se sobresaltó cuando Theo se acercó a ella por la espalda poniendo el café en la mesa por encima de su hombro. Se sentó en el asiento de enfrente y ambos se miraron.

\- Bien.

\- Bien. – Hermione desvió la mirada hacia los huevos y el tomate del plato de su compañero – Estás hambriento.

\- No he estado comiendo muy bien en casa. – explicó – Es complicado comer cuando estás solo.

Ella miró al delgado chico – escuálido incluso – y parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Realmente no podía darse el lujo de saltarse alguna comida. Él se percató de la mirada evaluativa y suspiró ruidosamente.

\- Sé que estoy delgado. – dijo.

\- Demasiado delgado. – contestó Hermione.

\- Dice la mujer que se acurruca con Draco. – dijo Theo – Creo que te gustan algo ligeros, cariño.

Hermione frunció los labios y tomó el café que él le había traído. Después de darle un sorbo, dijo:

\- Gracias.

Theo levantó la mirada de su plato.

\- Por el café. – se explicó.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Gracias a _ti_.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la chica.

Él volvió a bajar la mirada antes de decir:

\- Por no ser una completa zorra con Draco. O conmigo.

Hermione le dio un mordisco al pan tostado y pensó en lo ruidoso que era de masticar y lo difícil que era de tragar.

\- Sí. – dijo finalmente – Sólo son modales. No es una propuesta matrimonial ni nada.

Theo casi se atragantó con los huevos. Cuando finalmente dejó de toser, dijo:

\- Oh Merlín, la expresión en las caras de sus padres. Ojalá pudiera estar ahí para esa conversación.

\- No nos vamos a casar. – protestó Hermione – Ni siquiera sé si estamos saliendo.

\- Está en tu cama. – dijo Theo – Ahora mismo. Yo diría que estáis saliendo.

\- Eso ha sido una casualidad. – murmuró Hermione – No volverá a pasar.

\- Sí pasará. – respondió Theo. Apoyó los codos en la mesa mirando fijamente a la chica – Lo sé. – dijo, con la mirada todavía fija, a la vez que sonreía ligeramente – Mi padre no lo apoyaría. Por supuesto, no apoyaría esta conversación y aparentemente se entregaría al asesinato por diversión, así que considero que su obsesión con los modales podría haber sido un enfoque equivocado.

Esa era una de las declaraciones para las que no había una buena respuesta así que Hermione se quedó sentada, en silencio y a la espera.

\- Estáis saliendo. – dijo el chico finalmente – Volverá a pasar. Y lo sé porque si hubiese sido yo, me habrías echado a patadas, sin importar lo patéticamente borracho que estuviera.

Theo tomó un tragó de té y un trozo de esos huevos revueltos, seguido de otro, antes de preguntarle:

\- Realmente te preocupas por él, ¿no?

\- Ya te he contestado a eso. – dijo Hermione, con incomodidad - ¿Por qué eres tan protector con él, de todos modos?

\- ¿Por qué eres tú tan protectora con Harry Potter? – contraatacó Theo.

\- Es mi mejor amigo. – respondió ella, sus ojos chispearon de una manera que Ron o Harry hubieran reconocido como peligro – Muchas cosas en su vida han sido una mierda, necesita a alguien que… – dejó de hablar – Oh…

\- Sí. – dijo Theo.

\- Muchas cosas en vuestra vida también son una mierda, ¿no? – preguntó Hermione, con voz muy suave.

\- Soy rico. – dijo Theodore – Heredero de un casi palacio ancestral. Elfos domésticos, jardines, bóvedas llenas de oro, piedras preciosas y lo que mi corazón desee que el dinero pueda comprar. – Hermione simplemente lo miraba y él suspiró – Y mi padre, el Mortífago asesino…

\- A quien amas. – dijo ella.

\- Es mi padre. – contestó Theo con simpleza – No vi esa parte de él. Veía al hombre que me enseñó a volar, que escuchaba mis recitales de piano, quien… - se estancó y dejó de hablar por un momento – No lo sabía. – susurró – Sé que nadie me cree, pero no lo sabía. No fue más que… y ahora está en prisión, para siempre y… y… Draco es todo lo que tengo. Mi mejor amigo, la única persona que sabe… él.

\- ¿Y Goyle? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Es un jodido idiota. – espetó Theo con disgusto – Y Crabbe, otro idiota, que por cierto, está muerto.

Hermione extendió el brazo sobre la mesa y puso la mano sobre la del chico.

\- Gracias por traerme el café. – dijo de nuevo.

\- No tiene importancia. – contestó Theo, pero volteó la mano y sostuvo la de Hermione por un momento, apretando los dedos a su alrededor.

* * *

 **Me parece lamentable que los hijos tengan que pagar por los errores que cometieron sus padres... pero siempre suele pasar lo mismo.**

 **Parece que estos dos están encauzando su relación, ¿no creéis?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo reciben una visita, ¿quién será?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *rosedrama* *Doristarazona* *guiguita* *Loonydraconian* *Amatista. 06* *Marycielo Felton* *CamGem1212* *Cynthia Malfoy* *DuLce amor* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *johannna* *YyessyY* *Kattypocket* *Lizhatake* *LluviaDeOro* *Carmen* *SALESIA* *dianetonks* *Guest***

 **¡Besos y gracias!**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

Los tres cayeron en un ritmo fácil de trabajo al principio de la tarde. Draco había llegado poco antes del almuerzo, con el pelo caído sobre los ojos y murmurando:

\- Gracias por el calmante. – le dedicó a Theo y Hermione una mirada amarga mientras ellos se sonreían, no del todo emocionados por estar unidos mediante la evidente resaca, pero Hermione rozó con sus labios la mejilla de Draco y él enterró brevemente el rostro en sus rizos. Después todos se dirigieron a ordenar y limpiar libros sin más rencor y sin mencionar donde había pasado la noche.

Hermione estaba parada entre ambos chicos, todos de espaldas a la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando escucharon que esta se abrió. Ninguno se volvió; la señora Pince entraba y salía a cada rato, llevándose los libros que habían apartado para reparar a un aula, e incluso la directora McGonagall entraba una vez al día. Eso hizo que las frías palabras fueran una conmoción tan grande que los tres se giraron al unísono.

\- Aléjate de ella.

Hermione habló primero.

\- Ron. – sonaba genuinamente encantada de verlo, dando un paso hacia su amigo, alejándose de sus compañeros de trabajo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Draco observó cómo los hombros de la chica se tensaban y se maravilló de que Weasley no pareciera darse cuenta de lo que era una obvia señal de advertencia.

\- Estoy ayudando a restaurar la biblioteca. – contestó Hermione – Sabías que venía a Hogwarts a trabajar en la limpieza.

Draco dio un paso al frente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. No fue lo suficientemente descarado como para mirar a Weasley mientras lo hacía, pero el sutil gesto no pasó desapercibido para el otro que reaccionó con lo que Draco consideraba un previsible ultraje. Ron Weasley parecía estar acumulando energía y preparándose para liberarla de inmediato. Draco sintió que Hermione se preparaba para lo peor y recordó la manera que su madre se tensaba frente al Señor Oscuro.

\- Bueno. No _te_ ha llevado mucho tiempo seguir adelante, ¿no? – Draco esperó que la chica apartara su mano del hombro y se alejara, para aplacar al hombre que había sido su amigo durante todo su tiempo en el mundo mágico, pero, en todo caso, se acercó aún más a él y Draco escuchó el sutil suspiro de Theo.

\- No había nada de lo que seguir adelante, Ron. – dijo Hermione – Nunca tuvimos nada más que amistad. – se detuvo un momento y continuó – Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en eso.

Los ojos de Ron estaban fijos en el lugar donde Draco tenía la mano.

\- ¿Podemos hablar lejos de estas serpientes?

\- No. – la respuesta de Hermione fue simple – Ya hemos dicho todo lo que requería intimidad. Te dije que necesitaba un tiempo y, en lugar de eso, me has seguido hasta aquí.

\- Podemos irnos. – ofreció Theo, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Realmente estás con _él_? – Draco vio que los labios de Weasley se curvaban en un gesto disgustado. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y Ron la conocía lo suficiente como para leer una respuesta en eso. Una respuesta que no le gustó – Pensaba que teníamos algo, Hermione; ¿no me puedes perdonar un momento de debilidad, pero puedes perdonar a este imbécil por años de burlarse de ti y de odiarte por lo que eres?

\- Ron…

Él la interrumpió.

\- ¿Cómo puedes aceptarlo cuando has dejado claro que no puedes confiar en mí? ¿En mí no, pero en un maldito _mortífago_ sí?

\- ¡Nos dejaste! – las palabras explotaron de Hermione con tanta fuerza que Ron dio un paso atrás - ¡Nos abandonaste!

\- ¡Volví! – gritó él.

\- Siempre vuelves. – admitió Hermione – Siempre estás ahí al final.

\- ¿Por qué no es suficiente? – Draco bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado por la desnuda suplica en la voz del otro hombre. No le caía bien Ron Weasley, nunca lo había hecho, pero era dolorosamente obvio que amaba a la chica que no se había movido de su lado durante todo el enfrentamiento.

\- Porque quiero a alguien que también este ahí en el medio. – contestó Hermione con una voz angustiosa – Alguien que pueda confiar que no se marchara en un ataque de rabia.

\- Alguien como él. – sonaba a puro odio, pensó Draco.

\- Draco tiene sus defectos. – comenzó Hermione.

\- Ya lo creo. – murmuró Ron.

\- ¿Pero sabes lo que no hace? – preguntó. Ron no respondió y ella continuó implacablemente – No abandona a la gente que ama. Nunca. Por nada.

\- Oh sí, mataría por ellos. – se burló Ron de acuerdo - ¿Ya compartís cama, Hermione? ¿Eres lo suficientemente estúpida para pensar que esta serpiente te _quiere_?

Draco se preguntó de nuevo como Weasley podía estar tan ciego para obviar las señales de advertencia en la postura de la chica.

\- Se ha despertado esta mañana en mi cama, sí. – dijo Hermione, con voz gélida.

Eso rompió algo en Ron Weasley. Draco se quedó quieto, viendo cómo se hacía añicos, observando como los ojos del chico se disparaban hacia la mujer que había venido a ver.

\- ¡Que te jodan! – exclamó - ¡Puta!

Theo dio un paso hacia el pelirrojo echando humo.

\- No creo que eso haya sido necesario. – dijo con voz grave – No sé exactamente qué ha pasado entre tú y Granger, pero no es necesario decirle eso.

\- Mortífago. – le contestó Ron.

\- ¡Ron! – Hermione dijo su nombre con mucha más fuerza esta vez.

\- No. – le dirigió una fulminante mirada – Realmente pensaba que podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. Pensaba darte otra oportunidad…

\- ¿Qué pensabas _darme_ otra oportunidad? – repitió Hermione, la furia volvió a erguirse, alejando el dolor – Fuiste tú el que se _fue_. El que _nos_ dejó.

\- Harry lo ha superado. – dijo Ron.

\- Harry no pensaba casarse contigo. – casi gritó las palabras, logrando que Theo y Draco dieran un paso atrás.

\- Así que ahora prefieres follarte a un mortífago, ¿no? – escupió Ron - ¿Es eso?

\- Lárgate. – las manos de Hermione estaban cerradas en puños a sus costados – Lárgate ahora mismo y no vuelvas.

\- Oh, puedes contar con ello. – dijo Ron – Hemos terminado.

Cerró la puerta con gran estruendo a sus espaldas y Draco, Theo y Hermione se quedaron parados en mitad de la biblioteca.

\- Bueno, – dijo Hermione, rompiendo el conmocionado silencio – ¿creéis que terminaremos los libros de Aritmancia hoy?

* * *

 **Wow eso sí que ha sido intenso... aunque no esperaba menos del impulsivo de Ron, debería aprender a controlarse que es lo primero que le esta recriminando Hermione, ya sea abandonándola en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, dejándola en evidencia, estallando en un ataque de rabia... así no se arreglan las cosas, pero bueno, mejor para nosotras xD ¡Aunque Hermione sabe donde dar ehh, menuda está hecha!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que la cosa ha terminado tan fácilmente? ¿Qué Ron lo va a dejar estar?**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *Susee* *guiguita* *KeyTen* *Kattypocket* *CamGem1212* *Carmen* *Loonydraconian* *Samanta-Malfoy* *johannna* *Lizhatake* *YyessyY* *SALESIA* *Marycielo Felton* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *dianetonks* **

**¡Besos!**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo qué ha pasado? – Theo formuló la pregunta mientras Hermione rechazaba el ofrecimiento de una botella de whiskey de fuego con una mueca de doloroso recordatorio.

\- En realidad no. – dijo ella – Draco, ¿crees que podrías conseguir que los elfos nos trajeran té? Creo que estoy más encaminada a una taza de manzanilla que a emborracharme de nuevo. – Draco asintió, pero antes de que pudiera moverse para hacer lo que le había pedido, Hermione dijo – Eso sólo ha sido un hombre con el que no he tenido ninguna relación que claramente ha ignorado mi petición de darme un poco de espacio. Eso es todo.

\- Mmm. – murmuró Theo, mientras se servía una bebida de algo que simplemente no era té de manzanilla.

\- ¿Y eso de echarle en cara lo de Draco?

\- No he hecho nada de eso. – contestó Hermione. Pero ante la mirada de Theo se inclinó un poco y murmuró – Tal vez un poco, pero no tenía por qué decirme lo que podía o no podía hacer. – empezó a agitar sus rizo para tener algo que hacer con las manos mientras Theo sorbía de su vaso y Draco pedía el té – Estúpidos elfos. – murmuró – No me traerían ni siquiera una toalla de repuesto, pero a él todo lo que pida.

\- Te da una razón para ser amable. – dijo Draco mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado – Soy tu fuente de té y chocolate. – se acercó a ella con manos vacilantes, hasta que la chica se apoyó contra su cuerpo. Luego la rodeó con los brazos con algo más de confianza.

\- No me ha gustado cómo te miraba. – dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo si los dos tuviéramos que volver bajo nuestra roca? – preguntó Theo.

Hermione asintió.

\- Acostúmbrate a eso. – dijo Draco – Así es cómo me mirará todo el mundo. – la sintió moverse en protesta y añadió – Lo harán.

Hermione se apoyó contra su pecho, colocando la mejilla contra su camisa. Parecía triste, pensó Draco, casi desamparada.

\- Todo saldrá bien. – dijo ella – Eventualmente.

\- No, no será así. – dijo Theodore. Había hecho un progreso constante en vaciar el vaso y volvía a mirar la botella. Draco se preguntó cuántas habría traído a Hogwarts, sospechando que la respuesta era "un montón" – Al menos, sé qué querías decir anoche cuando dijiste que no ibas a romper el corazón de Draco.

\- Creo que dije demasiadas cosas anoche. – murmuró Hermione.

Draco recordó algunas de las historias que contó la noche anterior sobre los viajes durante la guerra, historias claramente elegidas porque eran divertidas o embarazosas, libres del horror y el miedo que él sabía que debían haber sentido en cada paso durante todo el año.

\- Oh, podría escuchar unas cuantas más. Más historias sobre Harry intentando lavar sus cosas en un arroyo y descubrir…

\- ¡No! – Hermione cerró la pequeña mano en un puño y lo golpeó en la pierna – Quiero que finjas que nunca has escuchado nada de eso.

\- ¿Y si Potter y yo nos hacemos amigos? – la provocó Draco, sintiéndose bastante seguro de que eso nunca pasaría - ¿Podría admitir que conozco el estado de su…

\- No. – ella lo golpeó de nuevo – La noche anterior no ha pasado.

\- Ajá. – dijo Draco – Entonces, ¿cómo es que me he despertado en tu cama?

Hermione gimió y Theo se echó a reír.

\- No pasó nada. – murmuró la chica – Ambos estábamos demasiado borrachos para…

Draco miró la tetera que había aparecido mágicamente frente a ellos en la mesa.

\- Esta noche té. – dijo, las palabras parecieron sugerentes – No estaremos…

Hermione intentó incorporarse, pero Draco aumentó la fuerza sobre su pequeño cuerpo, repentinamente temeroso de haberla presionado demasiado. Compuso un ruido malhumorado, pero volvió a apoyar la cabeza en él; haciendo que sofocara el visceral sentimiento de alarma.

\- Me gustas, Draco Malfoy. – murmuró ella – Pero no creo que estemos exactamente en la etapa de acostarnos en una relación.

\- No. – dijo Theo. Sirviéndose otra copa –Lo defiendes de uno de tus mejores amigos y este te llama puta en mitad de una escena. – tomó un sorbo - ¿Qué etapa es esa exactamente? ¿Antes o después de la de contárselo a tus padres?

* * *

 **Nota de Colubrina:** Quería responder a una duda que ha surgido varias veces, es decir, ¿por qué Draco no defiende más a Hermione en el último capítulo? ¿Por qué está tan pasivo? Él está sufriendo una depresión, que tiende a mitigar el carácter de una persona, además de seguir con resaca en ese momento, a pesar de la poción para el dolor. Por otra parte, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo callar.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

Hermione ocultó la cara en la camisa de Draco cuando Theo preguntó por sus padres y con una voz tranquila, pero mezclada con una obvia advertencia, Draco contestó:

\- Tuvo que desmemoriar a sus padres para protegerlos de la guerra. No puede contarles nada sobre mí.

Hermione sintió que los brazos del chico se tensaban a su alrededor; no esperaba que fuera tan protector. Eso era algo nuevo. Era algo… agradable. Se acostó con el rostro oculto en la suave camiseta y consideró cuanto le gustaba – lo maravilloso que era – que alguien la defendiera de su mejor amigo.

Ese mejor amigo, murmuró:

\- Lo siento. No lo sabía.

\- La mayoría de la gente no lo sabe. – respondió Draco, todavía sujetándola con firmeza.

Hermione podía escuchar a Theo sirviéndose más whiskey en el vaso, seguido de un leve silencio, hasta que preguntó:

\- ¿Qué hay de tus padres? ¿Tienes pensado decírselo?

\- Sí. – la respuesta fue corta, pero sonaba menos decisiva de lo que debería haber sido una respuesta tan breve. Después de una pausa, con más que un murmullo, añadió – Eventualmente.

Ella levantó la cabeza para poder verlo y sus ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada.

\- Esto es demasiado bueno ahora mismo. – susurró Draco – Se siente… frágil. Parece algo como un pajarito, que quiero sostener cuidadosamente entre mis manos para no lastimarlo, herirlo o sobresaltarlo lo suficiente como para que se aleje volando. Mi respiración se atrapa en la garganta y mi corazón late con fuerza porque no quiero que pase nada malo.

La sala oscura parecía estrecharse en torno a Hermione mientras escuchaba esas palabras y su propia respiración atrapada.

\- Ciertamente tus padres arruinarían el momento. – dijo Theo, arruinándolo el mismo – Tú madre se preocupará de que te hayas vuelto inestable después de la guerra…

\- Algo no muy lejos de la realidad. – murmuró Draco.

\- … y que por eso estás saliendo con una sucia hija de muggles. – obviamente a Theo no se le escapó la manera que Hermione se tensó incluso en la penumbra, porque dijo – Sabes que es lo que piensan. No querer que la oscuridad… gane no significa que repentinamente vayan a convertirse en defensores de los derechos de los muggles.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Hermione.

\- Y tu padre, – Theo continuó – él…

\- Probablemente pensaría lo peor. – Draco lo interrumpió – Preferiría no…

\- O puede que te felicitara por ser tan listo como para hacer que la pequeña heroína de guerra esté de tu lado. – Theo anuló lo que Draco planeaba decir – Puede que te recuerde que, por supuesto, no puedes casarte con ella; siempre puros o como sea tu estúpido lema.

\- La pureza siempre conquista. – dijo Draco.

\- Pero un acercamiento público podría ser justo lo adecuado.

Hubo otro largo silencio y Hermione escuchó el ritmo del corazón de Draco, hasta que habló, como si tuviera miedo de que no lo creyera.

\- No es por eso que yo… tú… no es porque seas la mejor amiga de Potter. – no parecía saber que decir. Hermione levantó la cabeza y se incorporó un poco, acercándose más a él hasta presionar los labios con los suyos. Él acunó las manos detrás de su cabeza como si fuera, de hecho, un diminuto pajarito que podía alejarse volando si hacia un movimiento demasiado brusco, pasó la lengua suavemente por su labio inferior, justo para enroscarla con la suya.

\- Merlín. – dijo Theo con diversión – Buscaos una habitación. Ambos estáis sobrios esta noche y las barreras siguen desactivadas.

\- No seas tan imbécil. – murmuró Draco entre besos – Sólo porque tú estés condenado a estar solo otra vez este año no significa que el resto también lo estemos.

Hermione se giró para mirar a Theo.

\- ¿Solo? – le preguntó - ¿No hay chicas que te gusten lo suficiente?

Draco resopló contra su oído y Theodore alzó el vaso.

\- ¿No lo sabías, Granger? – preguntó él – No me gustan las chicas.

\- Oh, – intentó buscar algo que decir, sentándose – ¿tampoco hay chicos que te gusten?

\- Ninguno en Hogwarts ha salido exactamente a la luz. – contestó Theo – Y no me apetece ser el sucio secreto de nadie. – tomó otro largo trago – Eso deja un mal sabor de boca.

\- Algo parecido a…

\- ¿De verdad vas a decir eso? – preguntó Theo - ¿Frente a una dama de verdad y de buena fe?

\- He vivido con dos chicos en una tienda de campaña durante casi un año. – señaló Hermione.

\- Aun así, - Theo sacudió la cabeza - ¿estás segura de que quieres a este? No tiene modales en absoluto. Tosco. Vulgar. Rudo. Podrías tener algo mejor.

\- Sí. – dijo antes de volver a besar a esa persona en cuestión – Estoy segura.

* * *

 **¡Doble actualización! Como ayer no pude actualizar pues he decidido hacerlo por partida doble, como una lectora buenamente me sugirió ;) Pero no os acostumbréis ehh...**

 **Estos tres cada día están más unidos y parece que la visita de Ron no les ha perturbado mucho, ¿pero que habrá pasado fuera de las paredes del castillo?**

 **¡Pronto lo sabremos!**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de ambos capítulos.**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian* *Annykzhenn* *PaolaLissete* *Doristarazona* *Parejachyca* *DamaNegra90* *redeginori* *Samanta-Malfoy* *CamGem1212* ** *EstephMalfoy* *johannna* *KeyTen* *Marycielo Felton* *annie* *SALESIA* *Kattypocket* *Amatista. 06* *Lizhatake* **

**¡Besooos!**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hermione, para decepción y alivio de Draco, se negó a compartir cama con él, así que en ese momento salía de la habitación que ahora compartía con Theodore para encontrársela en una mesa con pergamino y pluma en mano.

\- Sé que tienes la reputación de ser toda una empollona. – añadió Draco – Pero las clases ni siquiera han empezado todavía.

Ella le dirigió una mirada tanto de afecto como de molestia.

\- No son deberes. – dijo – Estoy escribiendo a Harry. Después de la pequeña visita sorpresa de Ron, estoy segura de que se lo contó todo a su manera. – frunció el ceño, lanzando un hechizo para limpiar una mancha de tinta – Si hubiera supuesto que tenía planeado aparecer por aquí, hubiera escrito a Harry antes de que él… ugh. – acabó una línea – Tarde o temprano le habría escrito de todos modos, es sólo que… ¿por qué se supone que debo darles actualizaciones de mi vida personal? Yo no sé qué es lo que hacen Ginny y Harry en…

\- Podría adivinarlo. – Draco sonrió, incluso mientras se alejaba de ella sólo por si acaso.

\- Y tampoco quiero saberlo. – añadió mientras acababa otra frase en la carta.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que le estás diciendo? – preguntó Draco – No es mi mayor fan.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, pasándole la carta.

\- La pasaré a limpio una vez esté segura de lo que le estoy diciendo. – dijo, mientras Draco observaba las muchas líneas tachadas.

 _Harry, como estoy segura de que Ron ya te lo ha dicho, Draco está aquí en Hogwarts, ayudando también a la reconstrucción. Sé que nunca habéis sido amigos, pero he llegado a conocerlo y no quiero ningún disgusto por con quien decido pasar el tiempo. La guerra ha terminado. Si vienes a visitarnos, por favor no traigas a Ron. No quiero que me vuelva a llamar puta otra vez. Te echo de menos. Con amor, Hermione._

Draco la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa y respiró profundamente.

\- ¿Crees que vendrá? – preguntó.

\- ¿Suena bien? – preguntó ella al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí. – contestaron ambos al unísono.

\- No quiero hacerlo. – dijo Hermione – No quiero hacer de esto un gran problema y que después no lo sea. – continuó – No quiero… ¿parece que te esté ocultando?

Draco pensó en el temor que tenía incluso de decirle a sus padres que simplemente hablaba con Hermione Granger, la amiga sangre sucia de Potter, por no hablar de decirles la manera en la que la buscaba todas las mañanas y la necesidad de sentir su piel contra la suya, aunque sólo fuera al entrelazar los dedos, a todas horas del día.

\- No. – contestó él – No creo que parezca que me ocultas.

\- No me avergüenzo de ti. – dijo Hermione, en protesta, pensó Draco, tal vez con demasiad ímpetu.

\- Lo sé. – fue todo lo que él dijo – Theo sigue inconsciente. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

\- Deja que primero haga una copia. – respondió Hermione – Y después ir a la Lechucería. – agitó la varita, haciendo una serie de conjuros que Draco no conocía, pero que juró aprender mientras observaba cómo el borrador se pasaba a limpio y se convertía en una carta ordenada. Podía haber utilizado ese truco un sinfín de veces al escribir ensayos.

Cuando llegaron a la Lechucería, donde sólo unas cuantas lechuzas estaban apostadas en soportes y el resto de casetas estaban rotas cubriendo el suelo, Hermione ató la carta a la pata de la primera lechuza que encontraron quien les dedicó algo así como una mirada de resignada pereza tan clara como un ave podía hacerlo y volvieron al aula con el improvisado comedor, donde Theo parecía haberse despertado. Tenía una taza de café frente a él, así como una tostada y una copia del _Profeta._ Levantó el periódico hacia Hermione, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al aparador para servirse unos huevos y tomates fritos.

\- ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó a Draco, pero este no respondió.

Lanzó un vistazo a la mesa donde ambos chicos estaban inclinados sobre el periódico. Draco levantó la mirada hasta ella con una reservada furia sobreponiéndose a la desesperación.

\- Hermione, – dijo – creo que deberías ver esto.

Llevó su plato, junto con una segunda taza de café para Draco, de vuelta a la mesa, y tomó la copia del _Profeta_ con cierta reticencia. Realmente no quería saber lo que la gente decía sobre la guerra y sus secuelas; la mitad eran mentiras y la otra medias verdades tan tendenciosas que bien podrían ser también mentiras.

Leyó el encabezado del artículo que señalaba Draco una vez, y después otra. Le echó una rápida ojeada por encima con creciente rabia y sólo entones habló.

\- Ese maldito bastardo.

* * *

 **Oh, oh... ¿qué habrá hecho?**

 **Se avecinan capítulos interesantes ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar los pasados capítulos a: * Ilwen Malfoy* *Camila Anahi842* *DamaNegra90* *Annykzhenn* *guiguita* *Doristarazona* *Susee* *mariapotter2002* *Amatista. 06* *dianetonks* *Lizhatake* *johannna* *Loonydraconian* *Kattypocket* *EstephMalfoy* *Cynthia Malfoy* *YyessyY* *Carmen* *LluviaDeOro* *SALESIA* *Marycielo Felton* *Parejachyca* *KeyTen* **

**¡Besoos!**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

Hermione fulminó con la mirada el artículo. _¿La Heroína de Guerra, Hermione Granger, está sufriendo la Maldición Imperius?_ Miró hacia la mesa en la que acostumbraba a estar la Directora McGonagall, pero o bien todavía no había llegado a desayunar o, como era lo más probable, ya se había marchado.

\- Voy a matarlo. – dijo Hermione con voz baja y temblorosa - ¿Cómo se _atreve_?

\- Sospecho que hoy recibiremos algunas lechuzas. – dijo Theo. Dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo, quien estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y después a Hermione, quien parecía tan enfadada que estaba a punto de estallar en furiosas lágrimas - ¿Puedo hacer algo?

\- Probablemente no. – contestó Hermione. Los tres volvieron la vista al primer párrafo.

 _Todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger abandonó a sus amigos después de la guerra, desapareciendo en Hogwarts. Dijo que regresaba para colaborar con la restauración de la posguerra, pero nadie la ha visto allí a pesar de los regulares viajes que hacen los trabajadores del Ministerio a los sagrados terrenos del venerable colegio. Nadie, hasta que su ex novio Ron Weasley, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, fue hasta allí, preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga. "Estaba de la mano con Draco Malfoy," dijo Weasley "y me dijo que me marchara". Draco Malfoy fue declarado inocente en su juicio porque era menor de edad en el momento de perpetrar crímenes de guerra, crímenes que incluían mantener a una mujer bajo el Imperius durante casi un año._

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Sería más fácil si volviera a la Mansión? – preguntó.

\- No te atrevas. – siseó Hermione – Estarás a mi lado, sujetando mi mano mientras los obligamos a escribir una retracción. – cogió su tenedor y empezó a pinchar los huevos con fuerza. Los dientes de metal golpeaban el plato con un sonido raspante y chirriante que hizo que los tres se estremecieran – Voy hacer que ese… ese…

\- ¿Mierdas? – sugirió Theo.

\- Gilipollas. – fue la aportación de Draco y no era una pregunta.

\- … petulante, _celoso_ y niñato de mierda, se arrepienta de haberlo hecho. – dijo Hermione. Tomó un poco de esos huevos y los masticó, cada movimiento de mandíbula indicaba lo enfadada que estaba, incluso herida. Draco la vio parpadear con el pesado movimiento de alguien luchando contra las lágrimas y sintió el familiar impulso de hechizar a Weasley. Esta vez, sin embargo, ese sentimiento le llegaba de la furia de que ese imbécil hubiera hecho daño deliberadamente a la mujer sentada en la mesa junto a él.

\- ¿Cómo se ha atrevido? – susurró Draco, mirándola – Vaya mierda de amigo.

\- Un hombre enamorado. – dijo Theo. No terminó de decir lo que pensaba, pero Draco asintió.

\- Aun así. – añadió.

\- Ir a Rita Skeeter. – dijo Hermione, cortando un tomate, con la mirada fija en el plato, dejando caer el pelo sobre su rostro en lo que Draco consideró un transparente intento por ocultar lo disgustada que estaba. Gryffindors, pensó él con una opresión en el pecho a la que todavía se estaba acostumbrando. Eran tan fáciles de leer, tan vulnerables. Y ahora sus padres lo sabrían. Al menos sabía que esperarían que se lo dijera antes de que ambos reconocieran el enlace. Tal vez era mejor así; lo positivo era que les daría a sus padres tiempo para pensar en la reacción que tendría a lo que estaba seguro ambos consideraban un error. Un enlace inconveniente.

\- Bueno, – dijo Theo, toqueteando su tostada seca con disgusto – se ha equivocado. Es bastante fácil demostrar que no estás bajo el Imperius, entonces él no parecerá nada más que un amante despechado y los del periódico unos idiotas especulativos que no saben hacer ni una investigación básica. – dirigió la mirada a Hermione - ¿Quieres demandarlos por calumnias?

\- No puedo permitírmelo. – contestó ella con un resoplido – No, tendré que recurrir a…

\- Yo sí puedo. – dijo Theo suavemente. Ella levantó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente – Draco es mi mejor amigo. – añadió – Mi único amigo, realmente, y tu ex también ha ido a por él.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. – dijo Draco.

\- No te he preguntado. – replicó Theo.

Hermione apartó su plato y Draco lo recogió, levantándose para dejarlo de vuelta al aparador.

\- Vamos a ver que viene en el correo. – dijo ella sin responder a la oferta de Theodore – Estoy segura de que será una lectura absolutamente fascinante.

No obstante, el plan de revolcarse en los inevitables correos de odio, fue impedido por la Directora McGonagall quien detuvo al trío en el pasillo, mencionado que se había, con la excepción de una nota de Harry a Hermione, tomado la libertad de deshacerse de todo el aluvión de cartas.

\- He invitado a venir a un Auror esta tarde. – dijo la directora con los labios apretados – Así como a esa miserable reportera. Vamos a deshacernos rápidamente de esa acusación y las cosas podrán volver a la normalidad. En mi despacho a las tres.

Hermione asintió, pero cuando la mujer se alejó, apoyándose en Draco, dijo:

\- Creo que esto va a ser lo normal a partir de ahora.

Draco apretó su mano y Theo dijo:

\- Me gustaría terminar con los libros de Aritmancia esta mañana y comenzar con los de Runas después del almuerzo. ¿Qué pensáis?

* * *

 **Cómo le gusta a la gente el salseo barato... Es más fácil imaginarse una historia dramática que aceptar la simple realidad como es, patético. Pero como dice Theo, es bastante fácil demostrar que no está bajo ninguna maldición.**

 **¿Qué pensáis? ¿Les va a salir el tiro por la culata? ¿O al contrario?**

 **Para que veáis que no me gusta haceros sufrir mucho, la continuación rápido xD *Excusa***

 **Más bien es que voy a estar todo el día fuera y seguro que después por la noche se me olvidaría...**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Loonydraconian* *guiguita* *SALESIA* *dianetonks* *Doristarazona* *Samanta-Malfoy* *DamaNegra90* *yule* *Shani777* *Marycielo Felton* *EstephMalfoy* *KeyTen* *redeginori* *YyessyY* *Carmen* *Z-Li* *CamGem1212* **

**¡BESOS!**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

Hermione y Draco aparecieron en el despacho de McGonagall a tiempo, donde encontraron a la directora, a una Auror y a Rita Skeeter esperándoles. Hermione había transfigurado una taza en el tipo de tarro que uno podría utilizar para las conservas antes de la reunión, pero se había negado a explicar por qué.

La Auror de aspecto aburrido y cansado declaró a Hermione libre de la Maldición Imperius en menos de cinco minutos. Hermione se volvió hacia la reportera que tenía una mirada astuta en su intrigante rostro y dijo:

\- Ahora esa retracción.

\- No he dicho nada que requiera retractarse. – dijo Rita Skeeter, sus ojos se regodeaban con una media sonrisa – La gente _está_ preocupada por ti y el señor Malfoy _lanzó_ la maldición Imperius durante la guerra. – se pasó una mano por el pelo – No es culpa mía que la gente llegara a la conclusión de que estabas bajo el Imperius por llegar a querer sostener la mano de un mortífago. – se inclinó hacia adelante - ¿Tal vez considerarías darme una entrevista exclusiva sobre vuestro romance de posguerra?

Draco se tensó, pero Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer, murmurando que necesitaba sacar algo del bolso. Empezó a extraer cosas, incluyendo un libro sobre animagos, su varita y el tarro que antes había transfigurado, dejándolo todo sobre el escritorio de McGonagall, antes de sacar un pequeño bloc de notas, una pluma y decir:

\- Recuérdame como se escribe correctamente tu nombre.

Rita Skeeter observó el frasco con lo que Draco pensó era una expresión inexplicablemente nerviosa y dijo:

\- Está justo en el artículo, querida.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

\- El artículo contiene tantas medias verdades y declaraciones calumniosas implícitas que no quería asumir que había algo escrito correctamente y quiero ser precisa cuando empiece a mandar lechuzas sobre ti. – se volvió hacia McGonagall – Directora, – empezó con voz educada – estoy algo confusa sobre cómo funcionan las leyes contra calumnias y difamación en el mundo mágico. Tal vez podría aclararme si el artículo de la señora Skeeter contaría como tal.

Minerva se recostó en su asiento, con ojos inexpresivos.

\- Las leyes son muy similares a las del mundo muggle, señorita Granger. Por supuesto, necesitas a un abogado para presentar cargos.

\- Muy por encima del alcance financiero de una estudiante. – dijo Rita Skeeter – Y contamos con varios abogados en el personal del _Profeta_.

\- Me imaginaba que los tendríais. – dijo Hermione – Habrá una retracción mañana en el periódico o tendrás noticias de un abogado que no está en el bolsillo del _Profeta._ – sonrió – Y no sólo se te acusará de calumnias, aunque puedo garantizarte que estarán incluidas. – volvió esa triunfante sonrisa a la Auror – Supongo que estaría dispuesta a declarar que no estoy operando bajo la influencia de ninguna maldición.

La mujer asintió. Parecía estar divirtiéndose con toda esa conversación y más que un poco interesada en la extraña combinación que hacían el libro y el frasco que Hermione había puesto sobre el escritorio.

Hermione ahora le sonrió a Draco.

\- Ha sido tan amable Theo al ofrecernos a su abogado. – dijo - Supongo que es bueno, ¿no?

Draco asintió.

\- Bastante. – respondió – Y al tener el control legal de las fincas Nott, Theodore puede hacer, bueno, prácticamente cualquier cosa que quiera.

\- ¿Así que has decidido abandonar a tus amigos y aliarte a los mortífagos? – preguntó Rita Skeeter, con la pluma sobre su cuaderno - ¿Esa es la historia de lo que ha pasado con la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger?

La respiración de Draco se atrapó al ver lo airada que estaba Hermione, pero también viendo lo satisfecha que estaba consigo misma.

\- No te recomendaría tomar ese camino, Rita. – dijo – Tal vez sería mucho mejor una serie de artículos sobre cómo los estudiantes de Hogwarts están trabajando juntos para superar el legado de odio transmitido por sus padres. – Hermione miró a McGonagall – Es lo que todos queremos, ¿verdad, Directora? ¿Construir juntos un mundo en paz? ¿Uno sin los prejuicios que antes nos separaban?

Minerva McGonagall, pensó Draco, estaba más cerca de sonreír de lo que él la había visto nunca.

\- En efecto. – fue todo lo que dijo.

\- Retracción y disculpa. – dijo Hermione – O nos pondremos en contacto con el abogado de Theodore. Estoy segura de que podrá encontrar un sinfín de leyes que estás rompiendo. Calumnias, incitación al conflicto. – Hermione se golpeó el labio con un dedo, dejando que sus ojos vagaran hacia el libro que había dejado apartado - ¿Crees que esto podría considerarse un acto que apoya la división, que por su misma hostilidad hacia la reconstrucción de nuestra sociedad podría verse como un apoyo a Voldemort? Creo que eso está prohibido, ¿no?

\- Lo está. – dijo Draco, impresionado.

\- ¿Qué será, Rita? – preguntó Hermione.

* * *

 **¡Buuuum! Me encanta esta Hermione que puede y sabe como defenderse sin necesitar el apoyo de absolutamente nadie, ¡esa es mi chica! Además creo que es una imagen muy realista de ella, Hermione siempre ha sabido como salir de sus problemas sin ayuda de nadie. Y estoy segurísima que no ha acusado a Rita de ser una animago porque es un As guardado en su manga.**

 **¿Qué opináis?**

 **¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! 26 ya... xD Ayer no me dio tiempo de actualizar y hoy si no es ahora lo llevaría complicado, así que capítulo de buena mañana jajajja**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian* *DamaNegra90* *guiguita* *Doristarazona* *redeginori* *Annykzhenn* *Samanta-Malfoy* *CamGem1212* *AnnLupinBlack* *KeyTen* *dianetonks* *Marycielo Felton* *Lady Sunny* *johannna* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *Xiamara Nott* *Lizhatake* *LluviaDeOro* *YyessyY* *SALESIA* *Parejachyca* *Kattypocket***

 **¡Besotees!**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

\- Bueno, – dijo Draco, mientras él, Hermione y Theo se acomodaban en sus lugares habituales en los sofás de la sala común de Slytherin. Hermione había rechazado una copa, pero Theo ya estaba bebiendo de su vaso – Explícame lo del tarro.

Hermione le sonrió abiertamente.

\- Ella es una animago, como bien sabrás. Recuerdo cuando soltabas todas esas horridas historias de la mujer.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- Aun así, ¿y el frasco? – preguntó de nuevo. Hermione se limitó a sonreírle, logrando que sus ojos plateados se ensancharan al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir - ¿La estabas amenazando con meterla si no hacía lo que querías? – cuestionó impresionado y un poco asustado.

\- No, – respondió Hermione – estaba recordándole que ya estuvo ahí.

Theo bajó la copa y miró fijamente a la chica.

\- ¿Metiste a una reportera en un tarro?

\- Técnicamente era un insecto en ese momento. – dijo Hermione, mirándose las uñas – No está registrada ¿sabes? El Ministerio lo desaprueba.

\- Sí, lo hacen. – dijo Theo, arrastrando las palabras - ¿Explícame exactamente cómo has acabado en Gryffindor?

\- Soy valiente. – dijo ella, con los ojos entrecerrados y tono represivo – Audaz, atrevida y todas esas cosas.

\- Mantuviste encerrada a una mujer _en un tarro_. – dijo Draco. Le dio un codazo en el costado – No tienes pensado meterme a mí en uno, ¿verdad?

Hermione le apartó la mano.

\- ¿Me harás cabrear? – preguntó.

\- No es de extrañar que ambos os atraigáis tanto. – intervino Theo – Tienes un lado astuto. – la chica empezó a protestar, pero él movió un dedo hacia ella – No me digas que fue idea de San Potter. Él es la quintaesencia de Gryffindor. Actúa sin pensar, derecho a la batalla y sin mucha habilidad para la estrategia. – Hermione parecía estar enfadada, pero Theo continuó – Además de condenadamente noble. Es un héroe de buena fe. Pero tú metiste a una mujer _en un tarro_.

\- No pensé que pedirle amablemente que se detuviera funcionaría. – murmuró Hermione. Desvió la mirada a Draco – Y tampoco pensé que pedirte que dejaras de ayudarla serviría de algo; no sólo estaba consiguiendo cosas de ti, sabes. Revoloteaba por todas partes escuchando a hurtadillas.

\- ¿Los bichos vuelan? – preguntó Theo, cogiendo vaso de nuevo y dándole otro trago. Hermione abrió la boca, cerrándola al momento y él dijo – Realmente no importa. Era una pregunta retórica.

\- He escrito a Ron hoy. – dijo repentinamente Hermione. Draco se puso rígido a su lado – Tuve que pedirle un poco de papel a la profesora McGonagall, pero creo que he dejado claro mi punto.

Draco parecía perplejo por un momento, pero entonces, se echó a reír.

\- Le has enviado un Howler, ¿verdad?

\- También he tomado prestada tu lechuza. – dijo Hermione – Parece que le caigo bien y quería una que fuera lo suficientemente lista para entenderme cuando le pidiera que se asegurara de entregárselo delante de su madre.

Draco extendió una de sus manos, apartando unos rizos de la cara de Hermione, maravillándose con la idea de que le había enviado un Howler a Ron Weasley.

\- Hasta el momento, - dijo él – has amenazado a una mujer por calumniarme…

\- Y a mí. – murmuró ella.

\- Y le has enviado un Howler a uno de tus mejores amigos porque…

\- Actuó de una manera que debería haber sabido nunca iba a tolerar. – Hermione volvió a interrumpirle – Volverá a venir. En algún momento. Harry ya debe haberse enterado; no es un gran admirador tuyo, pero sabe que no soy idiota.

\- Aun así, – susurró Draco y la acercó más a su cuerpo, posando las manos a ambos lados de su cara, bajando los labios hasta rozar los suyos – me has defendido. – susurró entre los besos que estaba propinándole a lo largo de su boca – Me has defendido de _tus amigos_.

\- Amigo que estaba actuando como una mierda. – dijo Hermione, alejándose de él para poder hablar – Pero, por supuesto que lo he hecho. ¿Qué pensabas que haría? – Draco no respondió y ella resopló ligeramente – Incluso si no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para acusarme de estar bajo una maldición, – dijo, empujando al chico con cada palabra para enfatizarlas – se lo habría dicho igual. No iba a ir a por ti sólo por el pecado de existir. No tiene que ser _tu amigo_ , pero sí tiene que ser civilizado. Hemos sobrevivido a una guerra; no debería ser tan difícil tratarnos con cortesía unos a otros.

Theo empezó a reír.

\- No la hagas enfadar nunca. – le aconsejó a Draco, antes de levantar su copa y ponerse en pie – Voy a leer. Vosotros dos id a dar un paseo y besuquearos o algo. Estoy seguro que tenéis enlaces que formar y tensiones amorosas que complacer.


	34. Chapter 34

**_¡Doble actualización! No olvidéis leer el capítulo anterior_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

El día había llegado a ese lapso de tiempo en que el mismo aire parecía azul cuando Draco y Hermione salieron del castillo. Empezaron a correr, riendo, atravesando los terrenos descuidadamente hacia el lago.

\- Que día más _malo_. – dijo Hermione, jadeando, cuando se derrumbaron cerca de lo que alguna vez había sido un cobertizo para guardar herramientas de jardín y que ahora era un montón de piedras fragmentadas con un techo de madera colapsado – Me alegra que esté llegando a su fin.

Draco utilizó su varita para apartar algunos trozos de cristal de donde se habían asentado y comenzó a apilar las piedras caídas para reconstruir la pared. Hermione se unió a él en la labor, dejando que sus magias se unieran y lanzando hechizo tras hechizo reconstruyeron el pequeño edificio en un sincronizado silencio. El cielo cambió de azul a unos purpuras más oscuros cada vez hasta que el crepúsculo los envolvió y se detuvieron, incapaces de ver lo suficientemente bien para continuar. Hermione lanzó un Patronus sólo para admirar a la criatura plateada y dejar que añadiera algo de luz fresca a la velada.

\- Nunca he sido capaz de hacer eso. – dijo Draco, observando a la pequeña nutria.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó Hermione con evidente sorpresa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

\- Si quieres un Imperius, soy tu chico. ¿Quieres un potente pero ineficaz Cruciatus? Puedo hacerlo. – hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el animal - ¿Pero esto? – sacudió la cabeza.

\- Yo tampoco soy muy buena. – admitió Hermione – Aquí es fácil porque no hay ninguna apremiante miseria cerniéndose sobre nosotros, ni Dementores, pero tengo problemas para conjurarlo cuando hay una necesidad real de ello.

Fue el turno de Draco de parecer sorprendido.

\- Pero eres una muy buena bruja.

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

\- Es… es difícil para mí reunir la alegría necesaria. No he tenido una mala infancia ni nada…

\- Yo tampoco. – murmuró Draco.

\- Y Merlín sabe que Harry era malditamente miserable y podía conjurar uno fácilmente. – Hermione suspiró – Él es todo… – agitó las manos cerca de la cara de Draco y él se apartó del alcance de sus dedos – emoción, emoción por todas partes. – volvió a suspirar – Ron es igual, como has visto recientemente. Yo soy más… - llevó las manos hacia su pecho.

\- Te lo guardas todo. – acabó Draco.

\- Reservada. – admitió Hermione – Me han llamado fría.

\- Yo soy igual. – dijo él. Compuso una débil sonrisa – Apuesto que eres buenísima en Oclumancia.

\- Harry es terrible. – respondió ella.

\- Bueno, – dijo Draco – normal con todas esas emociones revoloteando por todas partes.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico, observando como la nutria se desvanecía.

\- Es bonita. – dijo él – Me gusta. – deslizó la mano entorno a la de ella.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo cerró los ojos. Y permanecieron ahí mientras la verdadera oscuridad los arrastraba.

\- Podría enseñarte. – dijo Hermione finalmente – O intentarlo.

\- ¿Enseñarme qué? – preguntó Draco

\- Cómo hacer un Patronus. – respondió ella – Si quieres aprender. Es decir, al menos la teoría; sé que nunca se ha aplicado realmente en el plan de estudios regular, y que no has sido parte de… - dejó de hablar.

\- No habría sido exactamente bienvenido. – dijo él – Intentaba encontraros y delataros, ¿recuerdas?

\- A veces me gustaría retroceder. – susurró Hermione – Que pudiéramos intentarlo de nuevo. Hacerlo mejor.

\- Probablemente no funcionaría. – dijo Draco – Acabaría metiendo la pata de otra manera.

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración y, entonces, sacó la varita del bolsillo del chico, colocándosela en la mano y envolviendo sus propios dedos con los de él. Hizo el gesto que siempre hacia para conjurar la nutria y dijo.

\- Piensa en algo que te haga feliz, algo que sea pura alegría para ti, entonces, empuja todo ese sentimiento hacia la varita y di _Expecto Patronum._

Draco hizo el movimiento con la mano, imitando el gesto que ella había hecho y repitió las palabras. Una nutria saltó de la punta y rodó sobre la hierba, pareciendo satisfecha consigo misma.

\- Creo que tienes que apartar la mano. – dijo Draco – Lo has hecho tú.

Hermione, sin embargo, miraba fijamente la nutria, había alejado la mano rápidamente y abierto la boca.

\- Hazlo otra vez. – susurró – Hazlo sin mí.

Draco podía sentir la tensión subir por su espina dorsal y por sus hombros mientras desechaba la nutria y volvía a lanzar el hechizo. Otra vez una nutria saltó hacia adelante, recostándose sobre sus patas traseras, girando el cuello con fluidez para observar a la pareja con lo que parecía demasiada diversión.

\- Pero es el tuyo. – dijo Draco con confusión.

Hermione lanzó su propio Patronus y una segunda nutria se unió a la primera.

\- No, – murmuró – es el tuyo.

* * *

 **Sinceramente, estos dos últimos capítulos me encantan, se nota la química que hay entre ellos. Y por supuesto, ¿qué pensáis del Patronus? ¿Podría ser que signifique lo que sabemos que significa? Hermione se ha quedado en shock obviamente por las connotaciones implícitas de ello... Wow**

 **¿Qué os han parecido?**

 **¡Contadme!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * rochylrdm* *mariapotter2002* *DamaNegra90* *guiguita* *Xiamara Nott* *Doristarazona* *AnnLupinBlack* *Ilwen Malfoy* *Annykzhenn* *YyessyY* *Loonydraconian* *SALESIA* *Carmen* *Kattypocket* *Marycielo Felton* *CamGem1212* *Samanta-Malfoy* *KeyTen* *gaby. wyv* *Eishel Panakos* *Lizhatake* *LluviaDeOro* *ivicab93* *luna-maga* *johannna* *Bombom Kou* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *floriponcio* *Parejachyca* *Alejandra***

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: ¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestras felicitaciones de cumpleaños, fueron un bonito regalo!**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

Theo estaba completamente borracho cuando Draco regresó a la habitación. Como de costumbre sólo el ligero arrastrar de palabras delató su embriaguez y Draco, suspirando, alejó la visible botella metiéndola en su propio baúl.

\- Aguafiestas. – dijo Theo.

Draco lo ignoró.

\- Theo, – empezó en cambio – ¿qué sabes sobre el encantamiento Patronus?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

\- Aleja a los Dementores. Es difícil de hacer. Potter parecía extrañamente dotado para conjurarlo. He olvidado en que año se supone que lo enseñan en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Merlín sabe que nadie nos lo ha enseñado. – se echó hacia atrás – Me pregunto quién enseñará Defensa este año. Tradicionalmente es alguien incompetente o un mortífago.

\- No quedan mortífagos. – dijo Draco.

\- Estás tú. – respondió Theo – Tu padre.

Draco retrocedió.

\- No creo que me ofrezcan el trabajo. – murmuró.

\- ¿Puedes imaginar a tu padre haciéndolo? – Theo se apoyó en el codo – Señorita Weasley, por favor ponga las manos sobre su regazo como una dama en lugar de lanzarse esa Snitch de una mano a otra. Eres miembro de los Sagrados Veintiocho, aunque seas tan pobre como la suciedad. Intenta actuar con mayor decoro.

Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama.

\- No va a ser mi padre. – dijo – Ni aunque… no será él.

\- Alguien incompetente entonces. – sentenció Theo.

\- Probablemente. – Draco estuvo de acuerdo – Algún payaso del Ministerio.

\- Me pregunto si este tendrá platillos de gatos. – dijo Theo – Cuando los miraba solía pensar en lo sádicos hijos de puta que son los gatos domésticos, sin importar lo suaves que sean.

\- Encajaba con Umbridge. – respondió Draco.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa el encantamiento Patronus? – preguntó Theo - ¿Tu novia te ha enseñado el suyo o algo?

Draco levantó la mirada hacia el techo.

\- ¿Las formas significan algo? ¿Si tienes un perro, un gato o lo que sea significa algo? ¿O sólo es al azar?

\- No tengo ni idea. – respondió Theo - ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada. – dijo Draco – Sólo tenía curiosidad.

Theo soltó un resoplido grosero, pero no siguió con el tema, lo que Draco le agradeció. Y al rato se quedaron dormidos, cada uno perdido en sus propias reflexiones.

La mañana trajo café, más mermelada y una lechuza de Harry. Sabiendo que las aves no podían llegar hasta el improvisado comedor y sabiendo que Harry no tardaría en escribir, Hermione había ido a revisar el correo antes de reunirse con Draco y Theo para desayunar. Ambos chicos miraron el pergamino en sus manos. Draco no dijo nada y se levantó para coger el desayuno, pero Theo simplemente levantó la mano y, con un suspiro, Hermione le pasó la nota. El chico primero la ojeó y después la leyó con mayor detenimiento. Se la devolvió y dijo:

\- Bueno, sabe que Weasley es gilipollas, al menos.

Hermione dobló la carta y la guardó en su bolso.

\- Dejé bastante claro que no iba a tolerarlo. – dijo ella – Si la lechuza que envié antes del artículo del _Profeta_ no dejó claros mis sentimientos, estoy segura de que el Howler de después si lo hizo. – le dio un mordisco a la tostada que Draco le había traído – Harry tiene planeado venir una vez que empiece el curso a saludar.

\- ¿No va a volver? – preguntó Theo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

\- Él y Ron han sido aceptados en el entrenamiento de Aurores del Ministerio, incluso sin los EXTASIS.

\- ¿Y tú no? – preguntó Draco.

\- No quiero ser Auror. – contestó Hermione – Ya he tenido suficientes Magos Oscuros en mi vida. – mordisqueó de nuevo la tostada, mirándola fijamente – No sé lo que quiero hacer. Descansar, tal vez. Supongo que no es una opción. Pero nada de luchar más. Algo bueno.

\- Por lo menos tendrás un trabajo. – dijo Theo.

\- Y tú no lo necesitas. – señaló ella – Ambos podéis descansar en paz en vuestras mansiones.

Theo apartó la mirada.

\- Supongo. – dijo – Aunque "descansar en paz" suele ser lo que se le dice a un cadáver.

\- Me pregunto quién volverá. – intervino Draco – y cómo de malo será.

\- Malo. – respondió Hermione – No importa quien vuelva. – sacudió la cabeza – Tengo que escribir a Hannah Abbot y preguntarle por el grupo, si quiere ayuda o si puedo hacer algo.

\- El Grupo de Recuperación. – murmuró Theo – Genial. Apenas puedo esperar.

* * *

 **A Theo se le nota entusiasmado por el Grupo de Recuperación... xD Y a Draco se le ha quedado la mosca detrás de la oreja con lo de los Patronus.**

 **Dentro de dos capítulos llega el 1 de Septiembre, ¿tenéis ganas?**

 **Creo que nuestro nuevo trío no xD**

 **Por cierto, siento decir que el Howler que le envía Hermione a Ron no lo vamos a ver, de momento, porque mucho más adelante si que hay dos capítulo de bonificación y uno de ellos es el del Howler, pero faltan muchos episodios para eso, así que si queréis leerlo antes, eso sí, en inglés, Colubrina tiene el capítulo subido a su Tumblr, os dejo el link: colubrina (punto) tumblr (punto) com / post / 128925798296 /the-howler-outtake-from-rebuilding-ginny-eyed**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Doristarazona* *floriponcio* *Annykzhenn* *Amatista. 06* *SALESIA* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Marycielo Felton* *Xiamara Nott* *Loonydraconian* *dianetonks* *johannna* *redeginori* *Samanta-Malfoy* *Parejachyca* *Lizhatake* *Carmen* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *The Lady Annabelle* *aurablack16* *MariiiLu1099* *KeyTen* *Bombom Kou* *Alejandra***

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: Está tarde, si encuentro un hueco (últimamente se me está haciendo complicado lo de traducir y actualizar a tiempo T-T), actualizaré "Love in a Time of The Zombie Apocalypse".**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

El verano pasaba como hacia cada año, los días se hacían más cortos, las noches más frescas, las flores silvestres que salpicaban los terrenos de Hogwarts mudaban a enredaderas y las rosas a cardos más resistentes. En un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido Hermione, Draco y Theo incluso encontraron una zona de moras y desafiando a insectos y arañas cosecharon las suficientes para comérselas a puñados y lanzarlas a la boca del otro. Draco envolvió un brazo alrededor de Hermione y degustó con un beso el dulce sabor de la fruta mientras Theo gruñía, recostado en el suelo y mirando el cielo azul.

– Sois como conejos en celo, lo juro.

– No creo que los conejos se besen. – Hermione apartó la boca de Draco lo suficiente para decir la frase, provocando otro sonido exasperado de Theo.

– Tu novia tiene que tener razón _siempre_. – le dijo a Draco como si la chica no estuviera allí – ¿No te cansa?

– Realmente no. – dijo Draco – Te comportas como un capullo malhumorado porque deseas a alguien con quien poder salir.

– Cualquiera. – aceptó Theo – Incluso con un Hufflepuff. Pero todos sabemos que eso no va a pasar. Después de todo, soy repugnante en múltiples aspectos.

Hermione se acercó y le dio una bofetada.

– Joder, – espetó Theo, llevándose una mano a la cara e incorporándose – zorra. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

– No te llames repugnante. – le dijo Hermione.

– Ni siquiera tienes esto. – dijo Draco, mostrando su Marca Tenebrosa – Aficionado.

Hermione apretó el puño y fue a golpear a Draco, pero este le agarró la mano, besándola en su lugar.

– A ambos nos encanta tu violencia, – dijo – pero, ¿podrías parar?

Theo alzó la cabeza y la miró con expresión seria.

– Hermione, – dijo – será mejor que te acostumbres. La reacción de tu amigo Ron, va a ser la normal en la gente. La gente _hablará_. No podrás golpear a todos los que…

Los ojos de Hermione destellaron.

– No _puedes_. – continuó Theo – No puedes luchar nuestras batallas. Sólo tienes que aceptar que somos… se ha acabado. Esto se ha acabado. Agosto termina. La biblioteca está hecha. Hemos limpiado libros, arreglado paredes, esto ha sido como un fingido idilio, pero se ha terminado porque cientos de personas van a volver muy pronto, personas que nos odian.

– Con razón. – murmuró Draco.

– Fuisteis… – empezó Hermione.

Draco puso una mano suavemente sobre su boca.

– No estás escuchando. – dijo. Ya habían tenido esa discusión antes – No importa. Somos Slytherin. Somos malvados. Nadie que no se ha vuelto malo no ha salido de Slytherin. – Hermione sacudió la cabeza – Sabes que es lo que la gente piensa. Es lo que tú pensabas, pero eres tan implacablemente justa que es aterrador. Será horrible y la gente… te dirá cosas terribles. A nosotros, sí, pero también a ti _por ser_ nuestra amiga.

– No es justo. – murmuró ella contra su mano, sintiendo como las lágrimas aguaban sus ojos.

Draco frunció el ceño, Theo suspiró y ambos murmuraron: "Gryffindors" en voz baja. Hermione dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, se limpió la cara y se movió hasta acostarse en el césped áspero y dorado junto a Theo. Draco se situó en el otro lado y los tres cerraron los ojos, Hermione apoyó la cabeza contra Draco y extendió el brazo para dejar que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de Theo. Después de unos segundos, Theo habló.

– Te has dado cuenta de que si estamos así donde alguien nos pueda ver, dirán cosas. Cosas viles y desagradables.

– Estoy segura de que también decían cosas así sobre mí, Harry y Ron. – murmuró Hermione.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

– Lo hicimos. – admitió – Aunque por la forma en que Weasley solía usar la lengua para pescar en la garganta de esa Lavender Brown en público era evidente que vosotros dos no erais nada.

– Gryffindors. – murmuró Theo otra vez – Es como si no supieran encontrar un escobero.

– No creéis que haré como si no os conociera cuando todos vuelvan, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione – ¿Simplemente para evitar que la gente sea desagradable? – no obtuvo respuesta, así que apretó la mano de Theo lo más fuerte que pudo.

– Zorra. – murmuró y luego añadió – Serías inteligente si lo hicieras.

– Me enfrenté a Bellatrix. – dijo Hermione – Creo que podré controlar a un par de niñatos desagradables.

– Serán más que un par. – le advirtió Draco.

– Aun así. – sentenció ella.

* * *

 **Me gusta muchísimo la relación de estos tres, es tan natural y, en mi opinión, hace falta mucho apoyo moral y cariño para cicatrizar apropiadamente las profundas heridas que una guerra como la que han pasado puede dejar, así que entiendo que necesiten tocarse, darse apoyo moral no sólo con palabras.**

 **Como veis están un poco preocupados por lo que pueda traer la llegada del resto de alumnos de Hogwarts, pronto van a romper esa burbuja de paz que han creado.**

 **Quería tomarme un momento para agradecer enormemente la gran cantidad de reviews y apoyo que está teniendo está historia, como ha señalado la gran SALESIA, estamos a punto de llegar a los 700. ¡¿Qué locura no?! Y no llevamos ni 40 capítulos, ¡Estupefacta me dejáis! Seguro que Colubrina está más que satisfecha por el resultado de su gran trabajo. Millones de gracias de verdad. Es el combustible para toda escritora/traductora.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * DamaNegra90* *Loonydraconian* *Annykzhenn* *Xiamara Nott* *Doristarazona* *Marycielo Felton* *Ilwen Malfoy* *LluviaDeOro* *Lizhatake* *MariiiLu1099* *Kattypocket* *johannna* *Carmen* *SALESIA* *Amatista. 06***

 **¡Beso y Gracias!**


	37. Chapter 37 (September 1st)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37 – September 1st (1 de Septiembre)**

La mañana del uno de septiembre, Draco ayudó a Hermione a llevar sus cosas a la Torre de Gryffindor. Ambos habían pedido los libros que necesitaban para ese año por correo y, una vez que había guardado sus cosas donde él no podía ir, los dos se quedaron parados en el pasillo, fuera del retrato.

– Bueno, – dijo Draco – ya está. Primer día de colegio.

Hermione cruzó los brazos, los descruzó y luego suspiró.

– Sí. – susurró – Adiós paz, hola niños de primer año que no saben encontrar ni el lavabo y que pierden sus mascotas.

– ¿Qué le pasó a tu gato? – preguntó Draco.

– Se escapó durante la guerra. – murmuró Hermione – Perdido, como tantas otras cosas.

Draco asintió y extendió la mano.

– Lo siento. ¿Quieres otro?

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

– No creo que tenga lo que se necesita para cuidar una mascota en este momento. – dijo – Y me gusta pensar que está en alguna parte de los terrenos y que una vez sepa que las cosas se han calmado, volverá, más delgado, tal vez, con una cicatriz o dos por derrotar a algún animal salvaje, pero en su mayoría de una sola pieza.

Draco le dedicó una larga mirada, pero no parecía que quisiera referirse a nada más que esas palabras superficiales. Pansy se habría referido a otra cosa. Theo también. Hermione, sin embargo, parecía simplemente estar hablando de su desaparecido gato.

– ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo antes de que llegue el tren? – preguntó Draco – ¿Una gloriosa tarde más de libertad?

La chica apretó su mano.

– No voy a abandonarte. – le dijo.

– No importa lo que tengas planeado. – dijo Draco. Empezaron a bajar las escaleras, metiéndose en un pasillo que había sobrevivido a la destrucción y reconstrucción del castillo para tomar un atajo hacia un herbolario que la profesora Sprout había comenzado – Este colegio está diseñado para separar a las personas. A partir de esta noche nos sentaremos en un enrome comedor separados en cada comida, pasando el tiempo libre en salas diferentes. Nos encontraremos en clase, pero sólo porque hay tan pocas personas en Aritmancia avanzada que tienen que combinar las Casas. – se encogió de hombros y la soltó de la mano para poder abrir la puerta que daba al exterior – No quisieran que nadie más se contaminara por un contacto excesivo con las serpientes, después de todo.

Hermione ignoró la amargura en su tono de voz mientras pasaba junto a él, agradeciéndole con la automática cortesía de siempre cada vez que él le abría una puerta y se situó en un pequeño banco en el amurallado jardín.

– Me encanta este sitio. – dijo ella – Espero que no lleguen a invadirlo. – pasó las manos por un tallo de lavanda, tirando de las flores moradas y dejándolas caer sobre las manos extendidas de Draco – ¿Y realmente crees que no pienso sentarme contigo en las comidas?

– No creo que sea bienvenido en la mesa de Gryffindor. – dijo, acercándose las manos a la cara para oler las flores – Y puede que te sintieras incómoda rodeada de Slytherins.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza a un lado y sonrió.

– ¿Crees que eso me frenaría? – le preguntó.

– No puedes sentarte conmigo esta noche. – protestó él – Es la Ceremonia de Selección.

Hermione se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar el sol.

– Se supone que la Unidad de Casas es la cuestión. – dijo – Y me sentaré donde me plazca.

– Las reglas… – comenzó Draco, pero luego se detuvo – Lo dices en serio.

– ¿Alguna vez he mencionado que robé un banco? – preguntó Hermione.

Draco se echó a reír.

– No, – dijo – aunque, de todos modos, era consciente de ello. Algunas de tus hazañas son bien conocidas.

– Si me siento contigo, – empezó Hermione – tus padres lo descubrirán. ¿Estás preparado para eso?

Draco dejó que las flores púrpuras cayeran entre sus dedos hasta los adoquines y dijo:

– Les escribí hace semanas, después de lo del _Profeta_ pensé que tenía que hacerlo.

– Nunca lo dijiste.

Él se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

– Esperaba poder decirte que no les importaba. – admitió. Cuando ella no dijo nada, se volvió de nuevo para mirarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba – Creo que si has podido robar un banco, yo podré sobrevivir a la pequeña desaprobación de mis padres en cuanto a la elección de mis citas. – dijo. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiró y Draco pudo ver como su garganta se movía mientras tragaba saliva.

– Sé lo importante que son para ti. – susurró ella.

Él le agarró la mano.

– Los quiero. – dijo – Pero no pueden escoger a mi novia.

* * *

 **Una charla importante, como vemos Hermione quiere demostrarle que no se va a amedrentar ni a echar para atrás porque los estudiantes vuelvan a invadir Hogwarts, me fascina su actitud luchadora.**

 **Y me ha encantado la mención a Crookshanks.**

 **¿Qué opináis?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo vemos los primeros encuentros con otras personas... ¿estáis nerviosas?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *LluviaDeOro* *Doristarazona* *Lizhatake* *LadyBasilisco220282* *CamGem1212* *Carmen-114* *Carmen* *Samanta-Malfoy* *Kattypocket* *Lady Sunny* *MariiiLu1099* *SALESIA* *Marycielo Felton* *Amatista. 06* *Parejachyca* *dianetonks* *Fechu Callejera* *Loonydraconian* *KeyTen* *johannna* *luna-maga* **

**¡Besos y gracias!**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

Hermione, Draco y Theodore, se reunieron en el exterior del Gran Comedor antes de la Ceremonia de Selección, mirándose nerviosamente entre ellos.

– No será tan malo. – murmuró Hermione, mientras se limpiaba las palmas de las manos – Sobrevivimos a la guerra. El colegio no es nada.

– Será horrible. – la corrigió Theo – Pero, es lo que hay, ¿no?

Hermione abrió las puertas y los tres miraron las largas mesas, una para cada casa y Theodore dijo:

– Bueno, supongo que ya está. Ha sido un placer conocerte. Te veré en clase, asumiendo que estés dispuesta a…

Hermione lo golpeó.

– Zorra.

– Ha decidido sentarse con nosotros. – intervino Draco.

– Jodidos Gryffindors. – dijo Theo, las palabras casi enmascararon su alivio – Tienen que ser unos valerosos idiotas siempre.

– Bueno, – dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – no estoy segura de quien volverá de mi año en Gryffindor, pero sé que Harry y Ron no lo harán y, en realidad, ellos fueron los únicos amigos que tenía. Lavender murió. – se detuvo y tragó saliva – Así que no volverá. Y a Parvati nunca le he caído especialmente bien. – dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Theo – En verdad estoy siendo egoísta al sentarme con personas que hablan conmigo.

– Cierto. – dijo Theodore – Cuando pienso en Hermione Granger… en Hermione siempre se me viene a la mente el egoísmo. – extendió el brazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin – Después de ti, ser humano terriblemente egoísta.

Hizo un gesto como si fuera a golpearlo de nuevo y el soltó una carcajada, escapándose de su camino. Cuando McGonagall apareció y vio a los tres sentados en la misma mesa compuso una apretada sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza hacia Hermione.

Cuando los estudiantes empezaron a abrirse paso a través de las puertas, buscando un lugar en sus respectivas mesas mientras esperaban que los de primer año llegaran, más de una persona se había dado cuenta de donde estaba situada Hermione. Y más de una frunció el ceño ante la imagen. Pansy Parkinson fue la primera en decir algo.

– ¿Te has perdido de camino a la mesa de Gryffindor, Granger? – preguntó.

– ¿Algún problema, Parkinson? – preguntó Theo con voz ronca.

Pansy miró a Draco, a Theodore, la manera que flanqueaban a Hermione y, encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó frente a los tres.

– No. – dijo – ¿Quién diría que el _Profeta_ podía decir cosas parcialmente correctas? Esto va a ser bueno.

Neville Longbottom se abrió camino a través del comedor.

– Hey, Hermione. – dijo antes de quedarse allí parado, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, claramente inseguro de qué hacer a continuación.

Ella se puso en pie, esforzándose por darse la vuelta en el apretado banco y lo abrazó.

– Te echaba de menos. – dijo Hermione – ¿Estás bien?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

– Los sanadores dicen que estoy bien. – dijo. Hermione asintió – No creí a Ron, ¿sabes? – murmuró – No me importa si tú… – se detuvo y miró a Draco – No me importa. – dijo de nuevo, empujando las palabras como si fuera armas frente a él.

– Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte las gracias por lo de la serpiente. – le dijo Draco a Neville – Buen trabajo.

Neville parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

– Sí, – dijo – nunca me han gustado las serpientes. – tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron su boca, pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojó.

Theodore se echó a reír.

– Hemos sido unos mierdas contigo. – dijo – ¿Tal vez este año?

Los hombros de Neville se tensaron.

– Sí. – dijo – Sólo quería saludar a Hermione y decirle que sabía que el articulo… te veré en la sala común, ¿verdad?

– Sí. – contestó ella – Después del banquete.

– Bien. – dijo Neville y se alejó. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, acercó la cabeza a Ginny Weasley y la chica se giró para mirar a Hermione. La pelirroja la saludó con la mano, pero no se levantó para acercarse y Hermione le devolvió el saludo.

– ¿Demasiada hipocresía? – dijo Pansy, sirviéndose un panecillo y dándole un mordisco. Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada, ante la que Pansy se encogió de hombros y sonrió – Sólo digo lo que veo, Granger.

– Y la gente se pregunta por qué no le caes bien a nadie. – murmuró Hermione mientras más y más estudiantes entraban, situándose en sus asientos.

– A nadie le caigo bien porque sugerí que entregásemos al salvador del mundo mágico al diablo encarnado. – respondió Pansy, mirando el panecillo como si de alguna manera la hubiera disgustado – Había olvidado lo blanda y empalagosa que es esta cosa. Patético, de verdad. – lo dejó en el plato – Después de eso, dudo que optar por no adular el sustancial culo de Neville Longbottom haga que la gente piense lo peor de mí.

– Él…

– Es valiente, noble y un héroe, como tú. – dijo Pansy – Pero yo no. En realidad lo entiendo, Granger. Ahora cállate porque están llegando los de primer año.

* * *

 **Wooow que intenso, sé que ahora no lo parece pero os va a encantar esta Pansy ;) Esto sólo ha sido el primer contacto, ¿os imagináis lo que está por llegar? Aiss ese Neville, que adorable *-* ¿Y qué opináis de Ginny?**

 **Tenía necesidad de publicar este capítulo cuando antes, sé que lo estabais deseando.**

 **¡Mañana más, lo prometo!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Loonydraconian* *Doristarazona* *Lizhatake* *SALESIA* *Marycielo Felton* *CamGem1212* *LadyBasilisco220282* *mariapotter2002* *KeyTen* *Ilwen Malfoy* *Parejachyca* *Amatista. 06***

 **¡Besoooos!**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

Ninguno de los Slytherin de su año había vuelto excepto Pansy por lo que los cuatro estaban sentados solos en uno de los extremos de la mesa, observado como los diminutos niños de once años entraban en la estancia.

– Parecen asustados. – dijo Hermione.

– ¿Tú no lo estarías? – murmuró Pansy – Estoy segura de que han escuchado lo que pasó aquí el año pasado.

– Dudo que hayan escuchado todo eso. – dijo Theo, con ojos oscurecido mientras observaba a la primer niña avanzar hasta sentarse en el taburete – Quisiera pensar que nadie ha compartido esas historias con niños.

– Con los niños que vivieron. – replicó Pansy.

Hermione dejó que sus ojos vagaran hacia los de segundo año en la base de la mesa de Slytherin. Tenían una dureza que ella no recordaba tener a los doce años y estaban inclinados de espaladas a otro, emparejándose en inconscientes posiciones defensivas. Desvió la mirada hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Lo mismo. Los pequeños Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws también. Todos los estudiantes más jóvenes tenían las varitas al alcance y escaneaban el comedor buscando los caminos de salida.

Alcanzó bajo la mesa la mano de Draco. Él apretó sus dedos de modo tranquilizador mientras el sombrero enviaba al primer niño a Hufflepuff y la directora McGonagall lo colocaba en la siguiente cabeza. Hermione aplaudió a todos los pequeños, soltando un fuerte grito para el primer estudiante seleccionado en Gryffindor. Pansy le dedicó una agria mirada por eso, pero ella no retrocedió y en lugar de eso saludó al chico de pelo oscuro mientras este corría hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Una pequeña niña fue el primer estudiante para Slytherin. Parecía que iba a llorar y el Comedor contuvo el aliento colectivamente mientras se bajaba del taburete y miraba a McGonagall con miseria en sus pálidos ojos. Hermione golpeó a Theo bajo la mesa y este soltó un gañido, desviando la mirada hacia ella, dándose cuenta de lo que quería y comenzó a animar a la niña. El resto de la mesa de Slytherin se unió a él y, lentamente, también lo hizo el resto del Comedor, aplaudiéndole igual que lo habían hecho con todos los demás. La niña se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin donde estaban los de segundo año y el que estaba sentado a su lado se inclinó hacia ella, comenzando a susurrarle cosas al oído. Hermione la observó mientras se dejaba caer con alivio de… ¿qué? ¿De que sus compañeros no fueran monstruos? ¿De que fueran niños como ella?

Sólo cuatro fueron seleccionados en Slytherin y Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que la promoción de ese año parecía más pequeña de lo normal.

– La gente mantiene a sus hijos en casa. – dijo Theodore a su pregunta no formulada – Tienen miedo.

– Ya son más de los que pensé que habría. – dijo Pansy – Y todo chicas. – sirvió un poco de zumo de calabaza de manera discreta en un vaso que Theo le había pasado – Supongo que tendré que hacer aquello por todas ellas.

– ¿Aquello? – preguntó Hermione.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

– Los estudiantes más mayores adoptan a los pequeños, les enseña los alrededores, les permite saber en qué profesores confiar, cuales son para Slytherin. – tomó un trago y McGonagall comenzó el discurso de bienvenida, agradeciendo a las personas que habían ayudado a reconstruir el colegio para que estuviera listo para el comienzo de las clases – Blah, blah, blah. – dijo, mirando a la mujer – ¿No hacéis algo así en Gryffindor? ¿Cómo diablos se supone que un grupo de niños de once años imaginaran este lugar sin un mentor?

– No lo hacemos. – dijo Hermione – O no lo hacíamos. Creo que es una buena idea.

– Probablemente tú no tengas el problema de que todos te odien. – dijo Pansy – El haber estado con los Carrow, lo hace todo _mucho_ mejor.

– Bastardos. – murmuró Draco.

Los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año que estaban lo suficientemente cerca para oírlos, asintieron en acuerdo.

– Espero que se estén pudriendo en Azkaban. – dijo un chico, con suficiente veneno en su tono de voz como para acabar con todo el comedor – Espero que estén recibiendo atención especial.

– ¿Por qué diablos está la vieja Weasley en la mesa principal? – preguntó Pansy.

Hermione desvió la atención de la murmurada conversación sobre los Carrow y miró hacia la alta mesa, donde Molly Weasley se situaba en un asiento vacío con una sonrisa en el rostro. Molly vio a Hermione, sentada en la mesa de Slytherin y apartó la mirada, con una evidente y fría desaprobación en su postura.

– Me gustaría que todos le dierais la bienvenida a la profesora Molly Weasley, que aceptó hacerse cargo del puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año. – dijo Minerva McGonagall. La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en estridentes aplausos mientras Hermione empezaba a sentirse aturdida y posaba una mano en la mesa para estabilizarse. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, podía sentir sudor en axilas y se llevó la otra mano a la boca para no vomitar en el plato.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Draco. Hermione notó su preocupación con cierto desapego mientras miraba a la mujer que había asumido que algún día sería su suegra dándole las gracias a la Directora McGonagall.

* * *

 **Ala más presión para el grupo. Molly, profesora de Defensa, ¿alguien lo esperaba? Lo dudo... xD Supongo que es duro para Hermione sentir el rechazo de la que alguna vez consideró casi una madre y un apoyo en ese mundo mágico desconocido para ella, me da rabia -_-**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * LadyBasilisco220282* *dianetonks* *Doristarazona* *Annykzhenn* *mariapotter2002* *johannna* *Marycielo Felton* *Xiamara Nott* *Bombom Kou* *CamGem1212* *Kattypocket* *Ilwen Malfoy* *Loonydraconian* *MariiiLu1099* *Lizhatake* *Carmen* *LluviaDeOro* *Amatista. 06* *KeyTen* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *CYNTHIA MALFOY***

 **¡Besos y gracias!**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco de nuevo, pero Hermione se limitó a temblar mientras estaba sentada, sin siquiera saber cómo o qué responder. Esto no le pasaba desde la guerra.

Fue Pansy quien habló.

– Un ataque de pánico, – el tono de su voz era de conocimiento personal – Granger.

– Hermione. – dijo Theodore. Pansy le dedicó una molesta mirada – No le gusta que la llamen por su apellido. No preguntes.

Pansy asintió con un movimiento corto y afilado de cabeza, inclinándose más cerca.

– Hermione, – dijo – todo irá bien. Sólo tienes que tomar respiraciones lentas y aguantar. – se agachó, buscando a tientas en su bolso, sacando finalmente una bolsa de tela. La abrió y extrajo lo que claramente era uno de muchos pequeños frascos taponados – Bébete esto. Te ayudará.

Draco cogió el frasco de Pansy, lo descorchó y se lo tendió a Hermione. Se quedó mirando el líquido azul turquesa durante un largo momento, hasta que, bruscamente, Pansy espetó:

– No estoy intentando envenenarte; es una pequeña dosis de Poción de Paz. Soy una zorra, no idiota. – Hermione sonrió un poco en tono de disculpa y se metió el frasquito en la boca. En unos instantes la respiración le había vuelto a la normalidad y murmuró un "gracias" a Pansy al devolverle el vial vacío – Creía que esas personas te querían. – dijo mientras lo metía de vuelta en la bolsa de tela y esta a su vez en su bolso – ¿O es que las consecuencias bien publicitadas con la Comadreja han significado que su maldita madre también te odie?

– Yo… prefiero… – Hermione sacudió la cabeza – Yo no… vamos a comer.

Pansy comenzó a acumular alimentos en su plato.

– Si le preguntas a la señora Pomfrey, podría darte algo. – dijo – O puedes hacer la tuya propia, por así decirlo. Supongo que eres lo suficientemente buena en Pociones como para hacerlo. Yo no lo soy, así que me conformaré con ser juzgada.

Theodore y Draco intercambiaron miradas mientras Hermione empezaba a parecer menos como si estuviera cayéndose en pedazos y más como si estuviera cabreándose.

– ¿Juzgada? – preguntó – Porque nos… ¿después de una _guerra_? ¡Luchamos en una _guerra_! Siendo unos _críos._

– Juzgada. – confirmó Pansy. Parecía entretenida por la conmoción de Hermione.

– Yo tuve… tuve malas experiencias. – dijo Hermione, una lenta furia comenzó a hervir mientras se frotaba la manga que cubría su cicatriz "sangre sucia".

– Todos las tuvimos. – Pansy no levantó la vista del plato.

– ¿Cómo puede la gente… ¡La mayoría simplemente se escondió en sus casas! – Hermione miró desde Theo a Draco como si uno de ellos pudiera darle una explicación – Si no hubierais estado ahí, no habrías huido ni luchado… fue malo para todo el mundo, lo sé, pero no… ¿cómo pueden las personas que no estuvieron…

– Simplemente lo hacen. – dijo Pansy. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Theodore – ¿Todos serán así? – preguntó.

– Ni idea. – le contestó Theo – Ella es la única con la que he hablado. Ha sido una enseñanza continua.

– Probablemente. – murmuró Draco.

– Puedo hacerla. – dijo Hermione – La Poción. No es difícil y si cometes un error será obvio. Si confías en mí, te prepararé una botella.

Pansy tomó un tragó de zumo.

– Eso sería muy amable por tu parte. – no había ninguna inflexión en su voz.

El resto del banquete pasó a un ritmo constante y, finalmente, se levantaron para volver a las Salas Comunes.

– ¿Nos vemos en el desayuno? – preguntó Draco, entrelazando los dedos con los de Hermione.

– ¿Me acompañas arriba? – le preguntó ella.

Draco desvió la mirada a Theodore.

– Ayudaré a Pansy y a los Prefectos a establecer a los de primer año. – dijo Theo – Acompaña a tu novia a la Torre. Es mejor que te lo quites de encima.

Los tres miraron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde Neville y Ginny eran los únicos de más de catorce años que no miraban a Hermione y Draco con desaprobación.

– Sí. – murmuró Draco.

– Si no quieres… – empezó Hermione.

– Tú te has sentado con las serpientes. – dijo él – Creo que podré caminar con los leones.

Hermione miró de nuevo a la mesa de Slytherin donde los estudiantes estaban ignorando cuidadosamente a la pareja.

– Las serpientes no están tan mal. – dijo.

– Realmente no ofrecemos conflictos abiertos. – dijo Theodore. Tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó – Nos gustan más las puñaladas traperas. No creo que esto haya terminado sólo porque nadie ha dicho nada desagradable durante una cena.

– Genial. – murmuró Hermione – Algo más que esperar.

– Hay tantas cosas que esperar. – dijo Draco, tendiéndole el brazo como si fuera a acompañarla a un salón de baile – Tus amigos, mis compañeros de Casa, el Grupo de Recuperación…

– ¿Qué cojones es el Grupo de Recuperación? – demandó Pansy. Theodore le dedicó una mirada de "¿A ti que te parece?" y simplemente dijo – Oh diablos, no. _Ni de broma._

– Vamos. – dijo Hermione.

* * *

 **Me encanta este grupo, de verdad... estoy segura que entre todos van a poder superar toda esa presión social, además de dar una perspectiva diferente a la gente, para que entiendan que están equivocados.**

 **Se nota que todos los Slytherin están deseando que llegue el momento de empezar con el Grupo de Recuperación... xDD Y vosotras parecéis realmente encantadas de que Molly sea la nueva profesora de Defensa jajajaja**

 **¿Qué opináis?**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Marycielo Felton* *Annykzhenn* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *Samanta-Malfoy* *Ilwen Malfoy* *Loonydraconian* *DamaNegra90* *Doristarazona* *Lizhatake* *LadyBasilisco220282* *selene lizt* *MariiiLu1099* *LluviaDeOro* *SALESIA* *Amatista. 06* *Parejachyca* *Kattypocket* *Alejandra***

 **¡Besos!**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

Susurros seguían a Draco y Hermione mientras caminaban por el pasillo y empezaban a subir las escaleras.

– ¿Cambiando de bando, Granger? – preguntó un chico que Draco no reconoció con una corbata roja y dorada, intentando pasar por delante de ellos.

Hermione se interpuso en su camino y su mano tembló como si fuera a alcanzar su deseo. Draco se tensó, pero ella lo único que hizo fue decir:

– Disculpa. No te he oído muy bien. ¿Has dicho algo sobre mi lealtad?

El chico bajó la mirada hasta sus pies y murmuró algo así como:

– Mortífago.

– Déjalo ya, idiota. – Draco miró hacia atrás con sorpresa cuando la joven Weasley, con su largo cabello rojo atado en una descuidada trenza, se acercó a ellos por la espalda – Suele maldecir a las personas que la cabrean. – Ginny sacó la varita – Y yo también. Y estás a punto de meterte en mi lista.

– Es un _Mortífago_. – dijo el chico, esta vez con claridad para que nadie lo escuchara mal.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

– Oh, Merlín. – dijo – Ya veo por qué no has sido seleccionado para Ravenclaw. Era un crío que fue jodido por Voldemort, igual que el resto de nosotros. Ese bastardo simplemente estaba un poco más cerca personalmente de Malfoy. Considérate afortunado de que ese hijo de puta sin nariz no se mudara a tu casa bloqueando todas las salidas.

– Yo no habría… – comenzó el chico.

– Sí, sí que lo habrías hecho. – dijo Ginny, ante el asombro de Draco – Ahora muévete.

El Gryffindor casi se marchó corriendo y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

– Le has asustado. – dijo.

– Se lo merecía, pequeño imbécil. – dijo Ginny – Por cierto, siento lo de mi hermano.

Los tres volvieron a reanudar la marcha por las escaleras y Draco tuvo algunos desagradables pensamientos sobre la idea de hacer una residencia de este inconveniente.

– Sí. – dijo Hermione, mientras doblaba una esquina para iniciar otro tramo de escaleras en movimiento – No lo tengo en especial gracia después de ese sucio truco. – se detuvo un momento y le preguntó a Ginny – ¿Lo siente aunque sea?

– Siente que le hayas enviado un Howler. – dijo Ginny – Harry le dejó las cosas claras, ¿sabes? Le dijo que tenía que aceptar que habíais terminado, que dejará de actuar como un idiota y que la participación de la asquerosa Skeeter era casi un delito.

– Le costó mucho superar el hecho de pensar que mi gato perseguía a su rata sin ninguna razón. – dijo Hermione – Y Harry tiene razón sobre esa zorra.

Ginny dejó escapar un ruido asqueado ante la mención de Hermione sobre la rata y Draco decidió arriesgarse a preguntar por qué esa criatura era tan importante. El resto del camino de escaleras las dos chicas se alternaron contándole la historia de la rata de la familia Weasley, que el gato de Hermione la odiaba y que había resultado ser un Mortífago animago.

– Fue quien traicionó a los padres de Harry. – dijo Hermione – Y después vivió en el mismo dormitorio que Harry durante años.

– Cobarde. – dijo Ginny. Draco se estremeció al ver como la chica dejaba claro que era lo peor que podía decir de una persona. Extendió una mano y tocó su hombre – Tú no. – dijo – Me refería a ese idiota. Estabas en el peor lugar y lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

– Desearía que eso fuera cierto. – dijo Draco. Finalmente llegaron al final de las escaleras, avanzando por un pasillo, dirigiéndose al retrato de la ridícula Señora Gorda con su ridícula toga. Confiados Gryffindors, pensó que tenían a una mujer que iba a una fiesta con alcohol como guardiana de entrada.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Sigues volando? – le preguntó.

Draco sintió que sus labios sonreían ante eso.

– No creo que vaya a salir para ser Buscador este año. – dijo – Pero no he olvidado como montar en escoba, no.

– Bien. – dijo ella – Tendremos más oportunidades de ganar a Slytherin si no vuelas para ellos. – Draco parpadeó unas cuantas veces y Ginny sonrió – Eres _bueno_ , sabes. O lo eras. No tan bueno como yo, pero lo suficiente.

– ¿No tan bueno como tú? – dijo Draco, ofendido – ¿Estás segura de eso?

– Merlín. – murmuró Hermione – Había olvidado que estabas tan obsesionada con el Quidditch como Harry y Ron. ¿Por qué todos mis amigos son deportistas?

– Theo no. – dijo Draco.

– Nos vemos mañana en el campo. – dijo Ginny – Tengo algunas Snitch de prácticas. ¿Quieres ver quien las atrapa primero?

– Ahí estaré. – dijo Draco, justo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala común.

– Os dejaré deciros buenas noches. – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la voz mientras entraba – A ti, Malfoy, te veré mañana después de comer.

– Fanático de los deportes. – dijo Hermione mirando a Draco.

Él se agachó para besarla, quedándose justo a un lado de su boca hasta que ella separó los labios y giró la cabeza para capturar la suya.

– Aunque soy tu fanático. – dijo Draco cuando se separaron.

Hermione levantó una mano, para apartar un mechón rubio de su rostro.

– En efecto. – susurró ella – ¿Te veré en el desayuno?

– ¿Quieres comer conmigo otra vez? – preguntó él.

Hermione asintió y se acercó para besarlo una última vez antes de escabullirse a la sala común hacia lo que seguramente sería una noche interesante.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, este capítulo sirve para ver cual es la posición y opinión de Ginny al respecto de la situación. Mi opinión es que en el banquete no se ha levantado para no armar alboroto y más cuando su madre estaba sentada en la mesa de profesores.**

 **¿Y no son adorables Draco y Hermione?**

 **¿Qué opináis?**

 **¡Estamos a cinco reviews de llegar a los 800! ¿WTF? ¡No tengo palabras para agradecéroslo! ¡Sois las mejores!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *johannna* *SALESIA* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Marycielo Felton* *CamGem1212* *radl5* *Lizhatake* *LluviaDeOro* *Loonydraconian* *MariiiLu1099* *Kattypocket* *Amatista. 06* *CYNTHIA MALFOY* *Carmen* **

**¡Mil besoteeees!**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

Draco se preparó mentalmente antes de volver a su propia sala común. Ese espacio reservado en el que había pasado tantas noches con Hermione y Theo estaba lleno de estudiantes. Había ruido, mucho ruido, ya que todos hablaban ahora libremente como no habían estado dispuestos a hacer ni en el tren ni en el comedor. Pansy estaba con las cuatro pequeñas de primer año dándoles pastelitos en miniatura que de alguna manera debía haber adquirido y se abrió paso a través de otros estudiantes hasta ella.

– ¿Ya te han dado el beso de buenas noches? – preguntó Pansy. Draco rodó los ojos y ella sonrió – Este, mis pequeños patitos, es Draco Malfoy. Es un imbécil integral, pero podéis confiar en él.

Las niñas lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y una de ellas, con la boca llena de pastel, dijo:

– ¿De verdad estás saliendo con _Hermione Granger_? – dijo el nombre de la chica como si fuera una celebridad, Draco suspiró antes de acercar una silla hasta la mesa y apoyar los codos en la superficie de madera. Cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para coger uno de esos pastelitos, Pansy le propinó un manotazo.

– ¿Te vas a casar con ella? – preguntó otra de las niñas. Draco pensó que ella podía ser la que había estallado en lágrimas al ser seleccionada en Slytherin; todavía estaba un poco temblorosa y que él estuviera conectado a Hermione parecía darle confianza. Cualquiera con quien pudiera salir Hermione Granger, en todo el mundo, no podía ser tan malo.

– Sí. – dijo fulminando a Pansy con la mirada, cogiendo un pastelito – Y no lo sé. – respondió a la segunda niña – ¿Crees que debería?

Se puso roja, mirando a otra de las niñas de la mesa y no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que le habían propinado una patada bajo la mesa.

– ¿No eras un Mortífago? – preguntó la más pequeña. Tenía una larga melena oscura y anchos ojos igual de oscuros y, cuando Draco asintió a su pregunta, pareció asustarse.

– ¿Quieres ver la Marca? – preguntó él. Las niñas intercambiaron miradas las unas con las otras hasta que finalmente la que se había preocupado por sus planes matrimoniales murmuró un sí y él empezó a arremangarse. Todas se inclinaron para verla y una extendió la mano, mirándolo y pidiéndole permiso; y la tocó.

– ¿Te dolió? – preguntó, pasando el dedito sobre la apagada serpiente.

– Mucho. – admitió Draco. Se dio cuenta de que la habitación había caído casi en el silencio absoluto y que habían atraído la atención de una multitud de estudiantes más mayores que pretendían fingir que no estaban escuchando, intentando no echar un vistazo a la desgastada marca de su brazo – Pero me dijeron que si me la hacía, si hacia lo que me decían, mis padres vivirían.

– ¿Mataste a alguien? – preguntó la más pequeña.

Él sacudió la cabeza y ella pareció aliviada.

– Pero hice daño a gente. – dijo – Desearía no haberlo hecho, pero lo hice.

– Todos lo hicimos. – Theo había llegado desde atrás y había soltado las palabras tan rotundamente como desafinado a cualquiera a discutírselo – La mayoría de nosotros no quería; algunos sí lo hicieron, y ahora no están.

– ¿Pero Hermione Granger está dispuesta a salir contigo de todos modos? – preguntó la niña.

– Lo está. – dijo Draco. Alzó la voz – Y a pesar de lo que podáis haber leído en el _Profeta_ , no le he lanzado un _Imperius_.

– ¿Ya se lo has dicho a tus padres? – esa pregunta llegó desde el fondo de la sala y estaba impregnada de la clase de burla viciosa que había previsto. Sabía cómo tratar con eso. Eso era más fácil que unas niñas pequeñas vacilando entre la esperanza de haber encontrado un protector y preguntándose si era la protección que necesitaban.

– Mi madre cree que es romántico. – dijo, como si les confesara un secreto a las niñas, un secreto que se aseguró de que lo escuchara el resto de la sala. Una de las niñas soltó una risita; evidentemente estaba en sintonía con lo que él afirmaba que sentía su madre.

Por supuesto, lo que realmente había dicho Narcissa Malfoy era que no debía permitir que los impulsos románticos nublaran su sentido común. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de decirlo todo.

– ¿Y tu padre?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

– No pienso dejar que mi padre elija a mi esposa y mucho menos a mi novia. – dijo – No estamos en 1870.

– Siempre pensé que Nott y tú acabaríais juntos, par de maricones enamorados. – no estaba seguro de quien había dicho eso, pero se hizo una nota mental para averiguarlo y asegurarse de que pagara por esa insinuación. Theo nunca se defendería; se encogió de hombros y se tragó sus sentimientos, afirmando que no valía la pena enfadarse por lo que pensaban unos idiotas.

– Soy demasiado guapo para Nott. – dijo Draco.

– Demasiado delirante, tal vez. – dijo Pansy – Necesito llevar a estas niñas a su habitación, así que si ya hemos terminado de tocar y jugar con la Marca de Draco, es hora de acostarse.

* * *

 **Sinceramente no me ha parecido para tanto la reacción de los Slytherin, un poco imbéciles algunos sí (pero de esos hay en todas partes), creo que nuestro grupo podrá lidiar fácilmente con ellos. Ahora toca ver la reacción en la Sala Común de Gryffindor...**

 **¿Creéis que será más intenso? ¿Más agresivo?**

 **¿No os parecen lo más adorables del mundo las pequeñas de Slytherin? *-***

 **Siento no haber actualizado estos días...**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana, prometido!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *johannna* *redeginori* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Annykzhenn* *guiguita* *Lectora en las Sombras* *KeyTen* *Lizhatake* *Carmen* *Loonydraconian* *Marycielo Felton* *SALESIA* *CamGem1212* *Dulcehp7* *Rulia***

 **¡Besotes!**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

La sala común de Gryffindor quedó en completo silencio cuando Hermione Granger entró en ella. Neville la miró por debajo de sus pestañas y Ginny pareció esperar. Después de tres largos segundos la explosión tuvo lugar.

– ¡Cómo has podido!

– ¡Es un _Mortífago_!

– ¡Mató a Dumbledore!

Intentó interrumpir, pero el flujo de acusaciones no se detuvo una vez empezó. Draco Malfoy era malvado, probablemente al nivel del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ("¿De Voldemort?" preguntó Hermione con tanto énfasis como pudo haciendo que el estudiante se ruborizara, pero sin arriesgarse a decir el nombre). Debería estar en Azkaban. Tendrían que encerrarlo. No debería estar _ahí_ respirando el mismo aire que ellos.

– Torturó niños. – gritó finalmente alguien y ante eso toda la sala quedó en silencio a la expectativa de lo que ella contestara.

– No lo hizo.

Fue un estudiante de segundo año quien dijo eso, un niño con una mata de pelo rojizo, pecas en la nariz y una cicatriz en la mejilla que aún no había emblanquecido. Hermione señaló que debería habérsela hecho el año pasado, le debían haber cortado la cara en el colegio cuando tenía once años.

– No lo hizo. – repitió el muchacho con más fuerza – Decía la palabra, te apuntaba con la varita, pero en realidad no… – pareció darse cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando, así que tragó saliva y bajó la mirada.

Neville se agachó frente al niño.

– ¿Malfoy realmente no te hizo daño? – preguntó, con voz suave.

– Ni nadie. – susurró el chico – Ni él, ni su amigo delgado, ni ninguna de las chicas. Sólo esos dos chicos gordos.

– Tiene razón. – dijo una chica que estaba apretada contra un estudiante mayor – A veces, cuando lanzaban la maldición tortura, sentías como si te hubieran pateado o algo así…

– Como si eso estuviera bien. – dijo uno de los críticos más francos de Draco Malfoy.

– Déjala hablar. – espetó Ginny.

– Pero no era como cuando C-C-Crabbe y G…

Se interrumpió y empezó a llorar, presionando el rostro contra el estudiante en el que estaba apoyada.

– Los chicos gordos. – dijo el pequeño pelirrojo – Les _gustaba_. Lo sentías. Era como…

– Fuego. – susurró Hermione – Como si tu interior estuviera ardiendo. Como si todos tus huesos se hicieran añicos. Como si te estuvieran presionando hasta destrozarte por todos lados.

El niño asintió mientras una lágrima caía por la comisura de su ojo. Se la limpió con el dorso de la mano y tragó saliva.

– Y con eso te estás besando. – se burló alguien – Ese es tu novio, Granger. El tipo que le ha hecho eso a unos niños.

– No lo _hizo_. –gruñó el pequeño casi gritando – Los otros dos lo hicieron. – se lanzó contra Neville y empezó a llorar en serio – Los otros dos. – susurró.

– ¿Alguien en esta sala ha sido torturado por Draco Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny. En el silencio que siguió a la preguntó, hizo otra – ¿Alguien ha lanzado falsos Cruciatus el año pasado? Tal vez no lo haríais tan bien como esperáis.

Había un inquieto cuchicheo entre la gente que miraba sus pies, sin decir ni una palabra.

– Entonces dejad en paz a Hermione. – dijo Ginny – Si solo podemos hablar con la gente heroica del año pasado, gente que nunca la ha jodido, simplemente lo haremos con Harry y Neville y nadie más. – resopló – Y Harry hace trampas a las cartas, sólo para que lo sepáis. – miró a su alrededor – Solté un maldito basilisco en este colegio en mi primer año y todos vosotros parece que estáis bien conmigo.

– Tú no… – comenzó a decir alguien.

– ¿Qué? – espetó ella, interrumpiendo – ¿Yo no qué? ¿No quería? Sabía que algo iba mal y no pedí ayuda. Justo como Malfoy. Como todos nosotros.

Hermione miró a su alrededor.

– ¿Hemos terminado? – preguntó – ¿Todo el mundo ha pensado ya en mi vida personal? – cuando nadie dijo nada, se volvió hacia la incómoda y silenciosa prefecta que estaba más cerca de ella – ¿Ha vuelto alguien más de mi año?

– Sólo Neville. – dijo la chica, casi tartamudeando.

– Bien. – dijo Hermione – Entonces tengo mi propia habitación. Bueno. Estaré allí. Buenas noches.

Caminó en soledad a través de la sala común, hasta llegar a su habitación donde se sentó totalmente sola en su cama, intentando no llorar.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente para ir a desayunar, encontró un letrero pegado a la puerta. En el que se leía: "Folla Mortífagos".

* * *

 **Aiss, de verdad que mal cuerpo deja este capítulo en tan pocas palabras... ¿no me digáis que ese pequeño no es para achucharlo hasta que duela? Creo que Harry, Ron y Hermione (puede que ella sí) no se dan realmente cuenta de lo afortunados que fueron de no tener que vivir ese último e infernal año en Hogwarts. Tuvo que ser jodido y doloroso. Para todos.**

 **¿Qué opináis? ¿Creéis que los Gryffindors más mayores se están pasando? ¿O el haber sufrido el dolor y sufrimiento de una guerra les da derecho a reaccionar así?**

 **¡Contadme!**

 **Siento estar ausente últimamente, mi vida está un poco caótica, perdonadme si fallo algún día más.**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian* *LluviaDeOro* *SALESIA* *Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *Carmen* *MmaryJoD* *Samanta-Malfoy* *Lizhatake* *LadyBasilisco220282* *mariapotter2002* *dianetonks* *johannna* *gaby. wyv* *Ilwen Malfoy* *KeyTen* *Marycielo Felton* *Bombom Kou* *Parejachyca* *Amatista. 06* *Aelita1993* *Ailu***

 **¡Besos!**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

Hermione hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Neville y Ginny, pero pasó junto a la mesa de Gryffindor sin saludar a nadie más, sin embargo sonrió al pequeño pelirrojo de segundo quien la saludó y se sentó con Draco y Theo. Pansy se deslizó hasta su lado.

– ¿No te echaran de menos tus heroicos amigos? – le preguntó mientras tomaba una tostada – Quiero decir, cena, ahora desayuno. Es como si no te cayeran bien o algo así.

– Estoy segura de que Harry me echa mucho de menos. – dijo Hermione – Draco, pásame la mermelada. – él la miró mientras se echaba una cucharada de dulce naranja en su plato, pero como estaba frente a ella no hizo un gran esfuerzo por acercarle el tarro.

Pansy rió mirando por encima de su hombro a la mesa de Gryffindor, la mitad de los cuales estaba mirando a Hermione y la otra mitad intencionadamente no lo hacían.

– Supongo que la pequeña revelación de "no, el _Profeta_ no estaba del todo equivocado" salió muy bien. – dijo.

– Si por "bien" te refieres a "recibir gritos" entonces, sí, salió muy bien, de hecho. – dijo Hermione – Draco, la jodida mermelada si no te importa.

– Guau. – Theo la miró y después a la mesa de Gryffindor – Así de bien, ¿eh?

– Digamos que el insulto de Ron ha sido reinventado. – dijo Hermione. Theo se puso rígido en su asiento, echó los hombros hacia atrás y endureció la mandíbula.

Draco parecía derrotado y apagado.

– Te lo dije. – susurró, frotándose el brazo donde estaba la marca – Sólo van a… tal vez deberíamos…

– Oh, cierra la maldita boca y pásale la mermelada. – intervino Pansy – Deja de intentar decirle que se vaya. – se inclinó hacia Hermione y en un susurró conspiratorio claramente para que lo escucharan dijo – Acostúmbrate a esto. Todo el sexto año fue "estoy bien" y "tienes que dejarme en paz". ¿Crees que el idiota alguna vez dijo "Oye, estoy de mierda hasta el cuello y podría necesitar algo de ayuda"? No.

Draco se erizó levemente ante eso.

– Tenía ayuda de…

– La gente equivocada. – dijo Theo.

Draco cerró la boca y le pasó la mermelada a Hermione.

– Está _aquí_. – le dijo Pansy – Comportándose como una zorra con el desayuno. Por Merlín. ¿Quieres relajarte?

– ¿Qué tenemos primero? – preguntó Theo, sacando un horario de su mochila e intentando cambiar de tema.

– Yo tengo Defensa, Monstruos y Herbología. – dijo Pansy – Pensé en tomar Estudios Muggles, pero ahora que Draco tiene una mascota, le preguntaré que debo hacer si alguna vez pierdo la cabeza y decido ir al Londres muggle.

Draco fijo la mirada en Hermione, claramente preocupado de que se ofendiera, pero ella simplemente le dio un mordisco a su tostada y murmuró:

– Esa clase es una estupidez de todos modos, y la mitad de cosas son erróneas. En algún momento te llevaré de compras y averiguaras lo suficiente para ser funcional en una hora.

Theo dejó escapar un silbido bajo.

– Creo que el infierno podría haberse congelado.

– Inter-Unidad de Casas. – dijo Hermione y Theo resopló; Pansy simplemente parecía intrigada ante la perspectiva de las compras.

– Nosotros tenemos primero Aritmancia. – dijo Theo – Runas después del almuerzo. Defensa mañana. Pociones el viernes.

– ¿Nadie tiene Monstruos? – Pansy parecía decepcionada – Y estaremos sólo yo y ese estúpido de Longbottom en Herbología otra vez.

– ¿Monstruos? – preguntó Hermione, confundida.

– Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. – le explicó Draco – Ya sabes, siempre son monstruos. – Hermione pensó en algunos de los planes de estudio menos afortunados de Hagrid y, tuvo que admitir, que el mote era apto, aunque no pretendía admitirlo en voz alta.

– Tengo la intención de criar Kneazles. – dijo Pansy – Millie y yo tenemos un plan de negocio que necesita ese EXTASIS, así que tengo que hacerlo, sobretodo porque ella optó por no volver.

Hermione casi se atragantó con la tostada.

– ¿Tú y Bulstrode vais a criar Kneazles? – preguntó incrédula.

– Me gustan los Kneazles. – explicó Pansy – Y todos los gatos aman a Mille…

– Es cierto. – dijo Theo – Lo hacen. Entras en la casa de alguien que se disculpa porque su gato odia a todo el mundo, y al rato ya estará subiendo encima de Mille. ¿En fiestas? Ella es la única que se queda apartada charlando con las mascotas. – Draco compuso un sonido inarticulado en acuerdo.

Hermione se frotó el rostro con una mano y murmuró:

– Recordadme la próxima vez que me ponga realmente borracha que os cuente una cosa sobre mí y el gato de Bulstrode.

* * *

 **Un capítulo tranquilito, menos mal, aunque Hermione está un poco, como decirlo, ¿histérica? ¿Irascible? Lo que es normal teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo la señala con el dedo acusador... patéticos.**

 **Y Pansy parece que tiene bastante bien pensado y estructurado el futuro, ¿qué opináis?**

 **¡Espero vuestras opiniones!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *dianetonks* *Antares. Riddle. Malfoy* *johannna* *Marycielo Felton* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Annykzhenn* *Carmen* *Loonydraconian* *Bombom Kou* *LluviaDeOro* *mariapotter2002* *MmaryJoD* *Lizhatake* *Kattypocket* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *SALESIA* *Amatista. 06* *Loui Blackland* *KeyTen* *gaby. wyv* *FeltonNat88* **

**¡Besos y gracias!**


	45. Chapter 45 (The first Arithmancy class)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45 – The first Arithmancy class (Primera Clase de Aritmancia)**

Aritmancia comenzó bien. Draco había acertado en que sería una clase pequeña; ellos tres y dos chicos de Ravenclaw. Hermione sacó un bloc de notas y se inclinó hacia adelante, emocionada y aliviada por estar en un espacio en el que sólo tratarían con puros números, nada de sangre, heridas de guerra u odios persistentes.

Por supuesto, sabía que Draco era inteligente. No era posible interactuar con él durante años y no darse cuenta de eso. Ambos habían estado siempre en la parte superior de las clases, luchando por el rango más alto sin admitirlo jamás al otro. Aun así, hasta ahora principalmente siempre lo había visto posando en clase, más preocupado por pavonearse ante Harry o asegurarse de que todos conocieran su estatus social que en hacer las tareas. Hermione se sorprendió del placer que le producía observarlo tomando notas, viendo como sus ojos grises se ensanchaban con deleite cada vez que comprendía un concepto. Theo la pilló mirando fijamente a Draco, sonriéndole burlonamente y, sintiendo que su cara ardía, volvió la vista de nuevo hacia los problemas de su propia tarea.

Al final de la clase, Hermione tomó la hoja que la profesora Vector le entregaba con verdadero placer. Puntos críticos de las funciones. Derivadas parciales. Múltiples variables. Esto iba a ser muy entretenido. Se puso en pie, sonriéndoles a los chicos de Ravenclaw, a los cuales no conocía bien y dijo:

– Estamos planeando hacer un grupo de estudio para esta clase. ¿Cuál sería un buen momento para reunirnos con ambos?

– Estaría encantado de estudiar contigo, per… – empezó uno de los chicos. Pero el otro lo interrumpió.

– No vamos reunirnos con Mortífagos. – dijo – Puedes intentar pasar la clase sin nuestra ayuda.

Los chicos cogieron sus cosas y se marcharon, Hermione se quedó allí, con la hoja de problemas todavía en la mano, la boca abierta, mientras la profesora fingía no haber visto el altercado.

– Te lo dije. – susurró Theo en voz baja.

– ¿Intentar pasar? – murmuró Hermione – ¿Cómo si necesitáramos _su_ ayuda? Insufrible, engreído, arrogante…

– Vamos. – dijo Draco, mientras se ponía la mochila al hombro – Tengo hambre.

– Necesitar su ayuda. – Hermione todavía estaba furiosa – Serían _afortunados_ si tuvieran la nuestra. Estirado, pretencioso…

– _Hambre_. – dijo Draco otra vez con más énfasis – Supongo que no quieres que empiece a roer tu brazo, así que vamos a almorzar.

– Cierto. – dijo ella.

– Si tenéis alguna duda, las horas disponibles de mi despacho están en el impreso. – dijo la profesora – Os veré la semana que viene. – se marchó del aula y, en su ausencia, Theo añadió su propia opinión sobre sus compañeros.

– Mamones.

– Lo dudo. – espetó Hermione. Ante la mirada de Theo, añadió – ¿Realmente crees que alguno de esos dos ha mamado algo en su vida?

Theo se echó a reír, pasándole un brazo por el hombro.

– ¿He mencionado que hoy estás fabulosa, señorita Granger? – preguntó él.

– Dámela. – dijo Draco, empujando el brazo de Theo y agarrando la mano de Hermione – La última vez que lo comprobé, seguía siendo mi novia. Y seré yo quien la lleve a almorzar.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y los tres salieron por la puerta.

– Ya sabéis. – dijo ella – Ahora tenemos que demostrarle a esos inútiles Ravenclaws quien es mejor.

– Como si fuera muy difícil. – dijo Draco. Sonrió con sorna hacia ella – Les doy a esos estúpidos tres semanas antes venir pidiendo ayuda.

– Lástima que tenga la agenda tan ocupada. – dijo Hermione. Se detuvo en el pasillo cuando un grupo de estudiantes más jóvenes pasaron junto a ellos, cuchicheando detrás de sus manos al ver a Draco y Hermione. Ella se inclinó con más evidencia contra él y levantó la cara para propinarle un beso.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Draco, pero sonaba satisfecho y, cuando ella arqueó las cejas él sonrió, rozando los labios con los suyos – Eres sorprendentemente increíble, Hermione. – susurró contra su boca antes de retroceder – Realmente no te gusta que te contraríen, ¿verdad?

– Y menos un par de… – se detuvo, intentando buscar la palabra adecuada.

Theo la ayudó.

– Capullos.

– Eso. – Hermione estuvo de acuerdo – Si me van a despreciar por hablar contigo, bueno, qué más da por un centavo, que por una libra.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Draco.

– Un dicho muggle. – dijo ella – Si te vas a arriesgar por un knut, arriésgate por un galeón. Significa que si te van a condenar por algo, que sea con todas las razones.

– ¿Así que vais a empezar a follar en medio del pasillo? – Theo fijó la mirada en ella – ¿En serio?

* * *

 **En serio, adoro a la Hermione de este fic... ¡Me tiene encandilada! ¿A vosotras no? Y estoy segura como dice Draco, a esos Ravenclaws les doy dos tardes para ir a pedirles ayuda, par de pringaos xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Annykzhenn* *Carmen* *Lizhatake* *LluviaDeOro* *Amatista. 06* *Loonydraconian* *SALESIA* *johannna* *PinknOz95* *Marycielo Felton* *selene lizt* *Bombom Kou* **

**¡Besos y gracias!**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

Draco esperaba que Ginny Weasley apareciera; seguramente después de un día alrededor de sus compañeros de clase se había dado cuenta de lo que era un marginado. No importaba, se dijo. Cuando no apareciera, como probablemente pasaría, simplemente volvería a su habitación y se uniría a Theo para tomar una copa.

Sin embargo, ella lo estaba esperando. Debía parecer sorprendido porque le arrojó la caja de las Snitch y dijo:

– ¿Pensabas que no vendría?

– No será beneficioso para tu posición social. – dijo él, preparándose para abrir la caja.

– ¿Crees que no puedo con esa mierda? – preguntó la chica. Pero en lugar de contestar, soltó la diminuta bola dorada, que pareció estirarse cuando la sacó de la caja y se quedó entre ellos durante un momento, antes de lanzarse al crepúsculo con un zumbido.

– Cuenta hasta cinco. – dijo Ginny. A la cuenta de cuatro ya estaba montada en su escoba y cuando el número cinco apenas había salido de la boca de Draco ella ya se había elevado, subiendo en el aire con una velocidad que lo hizo sonreír con absoluto deleite. Le dio unos segundos mientras examinaba el terreno de juego y luego se unió a ella, gritando en el aire una vez estuvo sobrevolando el suelo, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras una alegría que sólo sentía volando lo inundaba.

Merlín, había echado de menos eso.

Las preocupaciones por Theo, la persistente imagen del cuchillo en el cajón de su escritorio, el sonido de los estúpidos Ravenclaws negándose a estudiar con él, todo eso se disipó en el refrescante aire, todo dejó de importar bajando en picado hacia el suelo y volviendo a ascender, desafiando a las lesiones, desafinado incluso a la mortalidad, en la búsqueda por coger la pequeña bola dorada antes que su oponente.

– A nadie le importa lo bien que vuelas, Malfoy. – gritó Ginny mientras se acercaba a él – La idea es coger la Snitch. – ambos volaban demasiado rápido para la seguridad, el viento azotaba el pelo rojo de la chica echándolo hacia atrás, a sus espaldas y, con esa tenue luz de la noche, Draco pensó, por primera vez, que era hermosa.

Entonces divisó la Snitch y, con un silbido, se lanzó directamente hacia ella. Ginny sonrió, siguiéndolo y Draco estaba seguro de que llegaría primero hasta que ella se acercó demasiado y tuvo que moverse por miedo a que le golpeara la escoba. Ese cambio de movimiento brusco lo frenó lo suficiente para que ella se acercara más a su objetivo y cerrara los dedos alrededor de la bola con un grito triunfante.

De vuelta en tierra firme, Draco le estrechó la mano.

– ¿Quieres la revancha? – preguntó él.

– En otra ocasión. – respondió Ginny.

Draco asintió y, mirando por encima de su hombro, murmuró:

– Gracias por lo que dijiste anoche.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

– Ya tengo algo de experiencia con ese bastardo. No fue culpa tuya.

Draco tuvo que pensar por un momento a qué se estaba refiriendo y, entonces, recordó el diario – el jodido diario de Lord Voldemort – que su propio padre había metido entre sus cosas.

– Siento eso. – dijo, aunque fuera demasiado tarde, suponiendo que podía pedir disculpas por algo que no había hecho – Mi padre…

– No fue tu culpa. – repitió Ginny.

Draco la miró directamente a la cara.

– ¿Estás bien después de eso? – preguntó.

Ginny se volvió para caminar hacia el castillo.

– ¿Tú estás bien después de tenerlo en tu casa?

– No.

– Estuvo en mi cabeza.

Draco se estremeció incluso ante la idea. Había una razón por la que era tan bueno en Oclumancia.

– Vale. – dijo – No estás bien, entonces.

Se encontraron con Hermione y Theo en la puerta.

– ¿Ya habéis terminado? – preguntó Theo – Realmente debe haberte machacado.

La luz que salía del castillo iluminaba la sonrisa que bailaba en la cara de Ginny.

– Se podría decir. – dijo ella – Sin embargo, el idiota quiere la revancha.

– El mejor de tres. – dijo Draco.

– Es pan comido para mí. – respondió Ginny – Cualquier cosa por pasar tiempo conmigo, aunque te humille en el terreno de juego.

– Oye, – protestó Draco, buscando a Hermione quien soltó la mano de Theodore, tomando la suya en su lugar – estás muy cerca de jugar sucio y no quería tirar a la novia del Elegido de su escoba. La gente ya me odia lo suficiente así.

Ginny pareció apagarse un poco cuando murmuró:

– Prefiero ser Ginny, sobre todo en el terreno de juego, sólo yo y no la novia de Harry.

– La próxima vez échate encima. – sugirió Theo, tomando un trago de una petaca.

– La próxima vez, – dijo Draco – serás sólo Ginny.

* * *

 **¿Qué opináis de este capítulo?**

 **Quiero leer vuestra opinión sin condicionantes.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * dianetonks* *Marycielo Felton* *Doristarazona* *Annykzhenn* *LadyBasilisco220282* *redeginori* *DamaNegra90* *gaby. wyv* *Loonydraconian* *Lizhatake* *serene141* *Kattypocket* *MariiiLu1099* *guiguita* *FeltonNat88* *SALESIA* *Ailu* *johannna* *milicastro292* *Carmen-114* *Carmen* *Amatista. 06* *KeyTen* *LluviaDeOro* *D. Jackson* **

**¡Ya hemos pasado de los 900 reviews! ¡Que locura! ¡Un fuerte abrazo para todos!**

 **¡GRACIAS!**


	47. Chapter 47 (The first DADA class)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47 – The first DADA class (Primera clase de DCAO)**

Hermione se sentó en el fondo del aula por primera vez en su vida. No estaba segura de qué esperar de esa clase. Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Podría haber empezado directamente el entrenamiento de Auror, le habían ofrecido un puesto y lo había rechazado para volver al colegio. Había capturado Horrocruxes, soportado la tortura, luchado contra los magos y brujas más oscuros de todos los tiempos. Tenía la sensación que el plan básico de estudios del séptimo año, se quedaba corto comparado con la vida que había vivido, pero no quería fallar en los EXTASIS simplemente porque no supiera alguna de las preguntas más simples del examen.

Draco se situó en el asiento de al lado y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Ella los apretó.

– Al menos no será un Mortífago este año. – murmuró, embaucándola para que sonriera.

– Sabría qué hacer con ellos. – contestó Hermione – Esto será más difícil.

– ¿Y qué harías con un Mortífago? – le preguntó sarcásticamente una Ravenclaw que pasaba por ahí – ¿Chuparle la polla?

– Eso lo harías tú. – dijo Ginny, sentándose frente a Hermione – Intenta no proyectar tus propios asuntos.

Neville entró en el aula.

– No estoy seguro de que deba tomar esta clase. – murmuró, sacando el libro – Nunca he sido bueno en Defensa.

Theodore resopló.

– ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – preguntó, sentándose detrás de Neville – Enfrentaste a ese bastardo. _Dirigiste_ una insurgencia. Eres el chico para un cartel de Defensa.

– Ese es Harry. – objetó Neville.

Theo estiró los pies hacia adelante.

– Error. – dijo – ¿Sigues siendo inseguro, Longbottom? ¿En serio?

Padma Patil entró y sonrió, posiblemente a ellos o probablemente a la pared a sus espaldas, pero se sentó cerca de una de las ventanas por la que procedió a perder la mirada durante la duración de toda la clase. El enorme jersey en el que se había envuelto hacía que pareciera una bola azul y gris de hilo con una cabeza oscura sobresaliendo de la parte superior; el frío de la pared de piedra del aula no tendría ninguna posibilidad de tocarla.

También llegó Susan Bones. Le dedicó a Draco una mirada cautelosa y aunque se sentó en la parte de atrás con los de octavo año y Ginny, se situó tan lejos de Hermione y Draco como pudo, al lado de Neville. Hannah Abbot se unió a ellos, intercambiando una sonrisa con Neville. Hannah se giró en su asiento para poder hacer frente a Hermione y dijo:

– Gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda para el grupo. Me llegó tu lechuza justo antes de prepararme para volver, así que no te pude responder, pero me iría bien la ayuda. McGonagall me dijo que podíamos usar el aula 5B. Pensé que tal vez podíamos conseguir algunos sofás viejos y hacer de aquello un lugar cómodo para pasar el rato, para que parezca más un lugar para relajarse y menos una reunión.

– Como una Sala Común. – dijo Hermione. Soltó las palabras como si estuviera pensando en ello y Hannah empezó a fruncir el ceño cuando continuó – Eso es brillante. Eres tan… yo simplemente habría puesto unas sillas en círculo, pidiéndole a la gente que hablara de sus cosas.

Hannah sacudió la cabeza.

– Nadie hará eso. Simplemente será… un lugar para estar seguros.

– Para todos. – dijo Hermione – Un lugar para no tener que hablar si no quieres.

– Pero en el que puedes. – dijo Hannah – Y en el que nadie insu… – se detuvo y miró a Theo como si no estuviera segura de qué decir.

– Podemos no ir si eso lo haría más fácil. – dijo él.

– ¡No! – la palabra salió disparada de Hannah – Todo el mundo tiene que sentirse bienvenido. Es sólo que…

– la gente dirá cosas. – finalizó Theo.

– La gente me odia. – dijo Draco.

– Dejaste entrar a los Mortífagos en Hogwarts. – dijo Neville. Sonaba a disculpa y tragó saliva al decirlo, pero se encontró con la mirada de Draco, sin aparatarla.

– Lo hice. – admitió Draco, bajando la cabeza para que el cabello colgara frente a sus ojos.

Hannah tomó una profunda respiración.

– Debiste sentir mucho miedo por haber hecho eso. – susurró.

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a la rubia con sorpresa.

– Lo sentí. – su voz era tan baja que apenas se le escuchaba.

– Tal vez la gente necesite escucharlo. – dijo Hannah.

Draco bajó la mirada de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza.

– Irá. – dijo Hermione. Y desvió la mirada hacia Theo – Ambos irán.

Hannah asintió.

– Si puedes hablar con algunos Slytherins más, yo lo haré con algunos Hufflepuffs y Neville y Ginny pueden… bueno, empezaremos poco a poco y dejaremos que la gente se una a medida que se sienta cómoda.

– Eres buena en esto. – dijo Hermione. Sonaba subyugada – Yo no lo habría sido.

Hannah se encogió de hombros.

– Todos somos buenos en cosas diferentes. – dijo – Y realmente necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione asintió y seguidamente todos levantaron la mirada al frente cuando vieron aparecer a Molly Weasley en el aula. Vestía una falda floral amarilla, unos tacones bajos y un suéter hecho a mano con espumosas flores que protegían del frío de la estancia. Se dirigió hacia su escritorio y examinó la clase.

– Este es el séptimo año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – dijo – Esta clase está destinada a preparaos para los EXTASIS. Soy consciente de que muchos de vosotros, la mayoría, ya habéis luchado contra las artes oscuras. – sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en Draco Malfoy, encorvado en su asiento – No todos, por supuesto. – él se hizo más pequeño aun – Sin embargo, los exámenes no están en la misma línea práctica que las experiencias que muchos de vosotros habéis tenido, así que quiero asegurarme que los fundamentos básicos hayan sido cubiertos para que lo hagáis lo mejor posible en le prueba del Ministerio. Por favor, tened paciencia conmigo si el plan de estudios os parece simple y poco práctico. Quiero volver atrás y repasar todo el material que debíais haber tenido durante los últimos seis años para asegurarme que no haya vacíos, entonces, pasaremos por los duelos formales, la magia no verbal, algo de magia sin varita, magia protectora y la conjuración del Patronus. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Draco vio a Hermione sacar otro de esos frasquitos llenos de poción azul y bebérselo.

* * *

 **La situación es tensa, se mire por donde se mire, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y, aunque ahora las cosas no estén yendo por el mejor camino, las heridas de guerra se curaran y todo podrá verse desde otra perspectiva.**

 **Hannah parece tener buenas intenciones, por algo se empieza, ¿no?**

 **Aunque la presencia de Molly es provocadora para ellos y repelente para mí...**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: *** **Annykzhenn** *** *** **LadyBasilisco220282** *** *** **FeltonNat88** *** *** **luna-maga** *** *** **Doristarazona** *** *** **Carmen** *** * D. Jackson* *** **MartinaLecuona** *** *** **johannna** *** *** **Sire. nee** *** *** **Marycielo Felton** *** *** **Bombom Kou** *** *** **Lizhatake** *** *** **Loonydraconian** *** *** **KeyTen** *** *** **MariiiLu1099** *** *** **gaby. wyv** *** *** **SALESIA** *** *** **Parejachyca** *** *** **Amatista. 06** *****

 **¡Besotes y gracias!**

 **PD: A excepción de Salesia, ¿soy la única que pensó en el cap anterior "Pelirrojas no, gracias"? Por eso quería saber vuestra opinión sin que supierais la mía y condicionaros jajaja, me ha parecido curioso que ha ninguna le chocara que Draco fuera tan cercano con Ginny hasta para pensar (por primera vez en su vida) que estaba hermosa xD**


	48. Chapter 48

**_¡Hoy tenéis DOBLE actualización!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

Draco empujó suavemente a Hermione fuera de la clase, conduciéndola hacia el pasillo antes de que le llegara la ingeniosa idea de acercarse a la profesora Weasley.

– He estado en su casa. – dijo Hermione – Y ahora ni siquiera me mira. Siempre ha sido… sabes que creyó al _Profeta_ cuando dijeron que estaba saliendo con Harry, ella realmente… me despreció y sólo tenía catorce años, pero pensó que de alguna manera había traicionado a su familia. Y… y… sé que es estúpido, pero he estado en el borde durante tanto tiempo, que sólo espero que arremeta contra mí porque es lo que siempre hace. Creo que si lo hiciera sería lo mejor; prepararme contra ella es peor, de alguna manera. Es tan malo como esperar a los Rastreadores detrás de cada puerta y…

– Es una zorra. – dijo Theodore, interrumpiendo a Hermione antes de que derivara a otra crisis de ansiedad impulsada – Proyecta su mierda en los demás. Al igual que el resto. Todos ellos, jodidos capullos.

Draco asintió y siguió conduciendo a Hermione por el pasillo, alejándola. Theo los seguía y Ginny les pisaba los talones.

– Me odia. – dijo Draco – Lo he visto. – Ginny soltó un ruidito de disculpa, pero no lo contradijo y él volvió a asentir, con gesto sombrío y resignado.

– Si dices que te lo mereces, te golpearé. – advirtió Hermione, intentando controlar sus emociones.

– Me…

– _No_. – siseó ella – Los Carrow se lo merecen. Los Lestrange también. Pero tú eras un _niño_. Una _víctima_.

– Sin entrar en el debate de quien debe ser más odiado, – dijo Theo arrastrando las palabras – la cuestión es que lo hace. Nos odia a los tres. A Draco y a mí por ser lo que somos y a ti por romper con su niñito y optar por salir con un Mortífago en su lugar.

– No es mi madre. – murmuró Hermione – No decide con quien puedo salir.

– Es la mía. – dijo Ginny – ¿Qué tal si todos sentimos un poco de lástima por mí? Tengo que aguantar que _mi madre_ sea mi profesora de Defensa.

Theo pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

– Tienes toda la razón, princesa. – dijo – ¿Alguien quiere ir a echar un trago al herbolario?

– Ni siquiera es la hora del almuerzo. – dijo Hermione – ¿Qué tal si bajamos al lago y lanzamos piedras al agua?

– Yo no puedo. – contestó Ginny – Trabajo de preparación para la prueba de Quidditch.

– ¿Quieres ayuda? – le preguntó Draco.

– ¿Tuya? – Ginny arqueó las cejas – Intentarías que rellenara el equipo con gente que Slytherin pudiera ganar fácilmente. Me caes bien, Malfoy y me gusta volar contigo, pero no soy idiota.

Él sonrió por un momento antes de que ella agitara la mano y se marchara hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

– ¿Revisión de Aritmancia? – preguntó, volviéndose hacia Theo y Hermione.

– Suena bien. – respondió Hermione, todavía intentando controlar la respiración, pero antes de que pudieran salir del castillo se detuvieron ante la imagen de una pequeña niña de ojos oscuros de Slytherin que estaba llorando en el pasillo.

Draco se acuclilló junto a ella y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

– Hey, – susurró – Sarah, ¿verdad? – la niña asintió con un hipido – ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó. Ella dirigió la mirada al fondo del pasillo y los tres miraron hacia allí para distinguir a un grupo de Gryffindors de cuarto o quinto año que se iban riendo al girar la esquina – ¿Te han dicho algo?

– Me… me llamaron… Mo… Mortífaga. – se atragantó con sus propias lagrimas – Dijeron que todos los Slytherin lo son…

Hermione la interrumpió.

– Idiotas. – dijo – Ya no hay Mortífagos.

La niña miró nerviosamente a Draco y después a Hermione. La Gryffindor también se arrodilló y miró a la niña.

– Hablo en serio. – le dijo – Puede que Draco tenga la marca, pero era demasiado joven para unirse a una banda de locos. Es decir, él ni siquiera podía ir a la tienda de dulces de Hogsmeade sin un permiso firmado. ¿Puede realmente una persona que no tiene autorización para comprar dulces por su cuenta tomar la decisión de unirse a un malvado ejército?

La niña sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Te gustan las plumas de caramelo? – le preguntó Hermione. La niña asintió – Bien, – dijo – porque me dieron demasiadas la última vez que estuve en Honeydukes y estamos a punto de ir al lago a estudiar, sí quieres puedes venir con nosotros y ayudarme a deshacerme de ese peso extra que llevo a todos lados.

– ¿Puede venir Trsita también? – preguntó Sarah.

– ¿Es otra de las de primero? – preguntó Theo. Sarah asintió y él suspiró – Claro, – dijo – si vamos a cuidar de una, ¿por qué no de dos?

– Theo. – siseó Hermione.

– Corre a buscarla. – le dijo Draco con un suspiro – Estaremos fuera en el herbolario.

La niña se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se alejó.

– ¿Realmente vamos a adoptar a todas las de primero? – preguntó Theo en voz baja una vez que la niña se había ido – ¿Darles caramelos, Hermione?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo y él gruñó.

– Bien. – dijo – Vamos a darle azúcar a las niñas, acariciarles la cabeza y a decirles que es genial ser Slytherin en lugar de estudiar derivados y límites. Bien. – frunció el ceño – ¿Dónde está el niño de Gryffindor que necesita adopción? ¿Por qué sólo están molestando a los nuestros en los pasillos?

Hermione le dio una palmada en el brazo.

– Dales tiempo. – dijo ella – Los pequeños Gryffindors llegarán pronto y también te quejarás por eso. – desvió la mirada hacia el aula de Defensa – Por lo menos no seremos un montón de capullos prejuiciosos pagándolo con niños.

– Estoy cansado de tener que ser el adulto. – murmuró Draco – Sólo quiero encontrar un lugar apartado y besarte hasta la comida.

– Creo que he tenido que ser adulta desde que tenía once años. – dijo Hermione.

– Sí, lo sé. – dijo Draco – Simplemente estoy cansado de eso. – la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, propinándole un beso en la sien y ella se dejó apoyar contra él como si fuera el único pilar que pudiera sostenerla en posición vertical.

* * *

 **Capítulo tranquilito (aunque como apunte diré: Gryffindors capullos), pero...**

 **¡Hoy hay doble actualización!**

 **¡Así que nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	49. Chapter 49

**_¡Hoy tenéis DOBLE actualización! ¡Este es el SEGUNDO cap de hoy, así que si no habéis leído el anterior, hacedlo!_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

– Así que… – dijo Theo dirigiéndose al lago, con dos niñitas con corbatas verdes y ojos muy abiertos siguiéndoles – ¿Vamos a revisar todo lo que deberíamos haber hecho en seis años y después a aprender a hacer un Patronus?

Hermione pateó un terrón de tierra.

– Supongo. – contestó ella – Suena divertido. – suspiró – En magia protectora debe ser buena. Ella es bastante… tiene un reloj que le dice dónde está toda su familia. Es decir, si están a salvo, en el trabajo o donde sea.

Draco parecía impresionado.

– ¿Hace el seguimiento de la magia de una persona especifica? – preguntó – Eso es… ¿aprenderemos a hacerlo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Entonces, Sarah con su vocecita, preguntó:

– ¿Realmente puedes hacer un Patronus? Leí sobre eso, que Harry Potter tenía uno igual que el de su padre y que el Profesor Snape tenía uno igual que su verdadero amor, incluso después de todos esos años…

– Probablemente no deberías creer todo lo que dice el _Profeta._ – recomendó Hermione – Puede ser algo escabroso y dramático.

– ¿Potter tenía el mismo que su padre? – preguntó Draco – ¿Eso significa algo? – su voz era engañosamente casual, pero Hermione le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

– Puede. – dijo ella.

– ¿Qué es el tuyo? – preguntó la pequeña Trista, metiéndose en la boca la pluma de caramelo que Hermione le había dado – ¿Un dragón? ¿Un león? ¿Un _hipogrifo?_ – susurró, esperanzada de que fuera algo grande y espectacular.

– No. – contestó Hermione – Sólo una nutria.

– ¿Qué dijiste que era el tuyo? – Theo se dejó caer para sentarse en una roca junto al lago y no miró a Draco mientras metía la mano en su mochila, sacando un libro de Aritmancia – ¿Un perro?

– No. – Draco fulminó a su amigo.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó Sarah, sentándose. Y sonando melancólica, añadió – Desearía poder hacerlo. Tal vez entonces no estaría tan asustada todo el tiempo.

Hermione se sentó junto a ella.

– Bueno, – dijo – el primer paso es pensar en tu recuerdo más feliz, algo que no te aporte nada más que alegría. Cuanto más fuerte sea el recuerdo y mejor te enfoques en él, más fácil te será hacer un Patronus. Cuando tengas miedo, puedes intentar concentrarte en lo que te haga más feliz y así cuando llegue el momento de aprender el hechizo estarás por delante de todos los demás.

– ¿En qué piensas tú? – preguntó la niña.

– Ha cambiado. – contestó Hermione. Recogió alguna de las largas hebras de hierba marrón del suelo y comenzó a trenzarlas – Cuando lo hice por primera vez pensé en el día que descubrí que era bruja y no sólo una loca extraña.

– ¿En qué piensas ahora? – preguntó Theo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

– No es asunto tuyo. – espetó.

– ¿El tuyo es un dragón? – le preguntó Trista a Draco. Parecía pensar que aunque Hermione tuviera un Patronus aburrido, al menos el chico llamado "dragón" tendría uno mejor.

– No. – respondió él – Sólo otra nutria.

– ¿Los dos son nutrias? – Sarah lo miró con los ojos como platos – Pero eso significa…

Draco dirigió la mirada a Hermione quien parecía muy interesada en la hierba que tenía en la mano.

– Guau. – murmuró Trista – No es de extrañar que te sientes con nosotros en lugar de con los de tu propia Casa.

Hermione murmuró algo y Theo se echó a reír. Ella se giró, fulminándolo y él levantó las manos como si estuviera defendiéndose de las miradas que estaba recibiendo de todas direcciones.

– ¿Tal vez podrías enseñarme cómo hacerlo? – sugirió el chico – Creo que nuestras pequeñas cargas podrían encontrarlo más interesante que las derivadas parciales.

– Yo sí que te voy a derivar. – murmuró Hermione. Theo sonrió y ella suspiró – ¿Puedes pensar en algo feliz? ¿Un recuerdo feliz?

Hermione sacó su varita demostrando como se hacía el movimiento y el hechizo, logrando que su nutria surgiera de la varita y saltara sobre la hierba, haciendo rodar, placenteramente, una piedra entre sus patas plateadas. Sarah y Trista soltaron susurros y exclamaciones, mirando a la diminuta criatura, antes de girarse expectantes hacia Theo, esperando ver que hacía él.

Lo único que consiguió fue sacar un humo plateado que se evaporó al dejar su varita. Ambas niñas parecieron decepcionadas. Los ojos de Theo se entrecerraron y dijo:

– Bueno, eso es, supongo.

– Es difícil. – dijo Hermione – Esa es la razón por la que la gente se impresionaba de que Harry pudiera hacerlo tan joven. Sólo… piensa en tu recuerdo más feliz e intenta sólo centrarte en él.

– Probablemente ese es el problema. – dijo Theo, levantándose – Acabo de recordar algo que tenía que hacer en el dormitorio. Os veré a ambos en el almuerzo. – inclinó la cabeza hacia las niñas – Damas.

Ambas niñas soltaron una risita cuando el desgarbado casi adulto cogió su mochila y se marchó. Hermione y Draco lo observaron alejarse e intercambiaron una preocupada mirada.

* * *

 **Aiss... ¿quién no iría ahora mismo a por Theo a achucharlo hasta hacerle daño? Me parece una escena final bastante triste... T-T**

 **¿Qué os han parecido ambos capítulos?**

 **¡Contadme!**

 **¡Espero poder actualizar pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar capítulos anteriores a: * Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *Carmen-114* *SALESIA* *D. Jackson* *Loonydraconian* *MariiiLu1099* *dianetonks* *Fechu Callejera* *Kattypocket* *FeltonNat88* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *johannna* *LadyB* *CumulusMale* *LluviaDeOro* *Marycielo Felton* *Lizhatake* *KeyTen* *Guest* *Carmen* *floriponcio***

 **¡Besos y gracias!**


	50. Chapter 50

**_¡Hoy también tenéis DOBLE actualización!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

Draco revoloteó por el suelo con su escoba, intentando encontrar la Snitch. Podía ver a Theo y Hermione, tendidos sobre una manta en un rincón del campo mirando hacia arriba a lo que sólo podían ser siluetas negras contra un cielo azul oscuro. Los había dejado con un termo de chocolate caliente - probablemente mezclado, conociendo a Theo - acurrucados el uno contra el otro como un par de cachorros. Nunca había visto a Theodore ser tan afectuoso con nadie, mucho menos con una chica, pero ambos parecían sacar fuerza el uno del otro en mutua soledad de la misma manera que él volvía a nacer al volar.

Ginny Weasley se precipitaba de un lado a otro del terreno de juego. Mientras él utilizaba la quietud para intentar encontrar la Snitch, ella se lanzaba atravesando el aire como si el simple vigor pudiera llevarla hasta la bola. Draco se giró, mirando hacia otra dirección, intentando detectar cualquier movimiento, cualquier destello dorado, y allí, flotando justo al final de las gradas como si estuviera ocultándose, estaba la Snitch. El chico exhaló y comenzó a volar hacia el allí casi a cámara lenta, perezoso y despreocupado, como si siguiera buscando.

Ginny no se dejó engañar.

Se precipitó hacia él, hacia las gradas, sin contenerse. El cabello rojo se azotaba a su espalda y el viento adhería la ropa a su cuerpo, resaltando cada curva, mientras Draco aumentaba el ritmo ligeramente. La observaba sin que lo pareciera, haciendo que se dirigía hacia la posición equivocada mientras ella se abalanzaba sobre él. Cuando fue demasiado tarde para cambiar de rumbo, especialmente a la velocidad que ella iba, Draco se dirigió hacia la posición correcta agarrando la pelota de oro, gritando en voz alta justo cuando Ginny se estrelló contra la pared.

– ¡Mierda! – voló hacia el suelo donde la chica estaba acunando lo que parecía una muñeca rota en su otro brazo mientras yacía en el césped – ¿Estás bien?

Ginny le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

– Estoy bien, sólo… – se puso en pie, estremeciéndose – ¿Tal vez podrías coger mi escoba y que Hermione la deje en mi habitación mientras yo voy a la enfermería? Creo que esto necesita algo de atención médica.

– Merlín, por supuesto. – Draco agarró la escoba y le ofreció el brazo – ¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta allí?

Hermione y Theo llegaron corriendo tan pronto como escucharon el choque.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione. Observó la forma que Ginny se sujetaba la muñeca – No, no lo estás. Mierda. Nunca te he visto estrellarte así. ¿A qué velocidad volabas?

– Bastante rápido. – admitió Ginny, componiendo una mueca de dolor – Pero estoy bien. Se pondrá bien.

– Tonterías. – dijo Theodore.

– Que sí. – insistió Ginny – Sólo necesito…

– Draco, acompáñala a ver a la señora Pomfrey. – ordenó Hermione.

– Toma su escoba. – dijo Draco y Hermione asintió.

– No quiero que sepa que fue un accidente de Quidditch. – dijo Ginny mientras empezaban a abrirse paso a través del campo – No quiero tener que lidiar con mi madre sobre esto y que le dé un berrinche porque vuelo con Draco. Le diré a Pomfrey que corría por los pasillos y tropecé.

Hermione iba a decir que eso nunca funcionaria cuando se detuvo a reconsiderarlo.

– Es una excusa estúpida, – dijo – pero Pomfrey no suele hacer preguntas.

– Nadie lo hace. – murmuró Draco – Oh, ¿te han convertido en hurón? Totalmente normal. Oh, ¿de repente estás pálido y no juegas a Quidditch? No querría preguntar si todo va bien hasta que sea demasiado tarde para que importe.

– Para ser justos, – dijo Theodore – tú siempre estás pálido.

– ¿Que no puedes recordar donde estuviste el sábado pasado y tienes pintura roja debajo de las uñas? – dijo Ginny, mirando a Draco – No te preocupes, aquí tienes un caramelo y escribe un ensayo.

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo y Hermione le dedicó una larga y penetrante mirada a Ginny.

– Estaré bien. – insistió Ginny – Sólo es una muñeca rota. El año pasado fue mucho peor y no hizo preguntas. No me las hará sobre esto.

– Cuanto más tiempo pasemos aquí hablando, más le dolerá. – dijo Draco, comenzando a alejarse.

Theodore asintió y convocó la manta y el termo que él y Hermione habían compartido.

– ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? – le preguntó a Hermione, preparándose para ir con ella hasta la zona de los leones contra su propia inclinación si así lo deseaba.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

– Conozco el camino.

Theo tomó un largo trago del termo.

– Te veré por la mañana entonces. – dijo.

* * *

 **Capítulo tranquilito otra vez** **(creo que Colubrina nos da una de cal y otra de arena xD)** **, aunque ha tenido más contenido y como muchas os habéis dado cuenta lo de Theo y la bebida empieza a ser preocupante. Pero...**

 **¡Hoy también hay doble actualización!**

 **¡Así que nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	51. Chapter 51 (The first Recovery Group)

**_¡Hoy también ha habido DOBLE actualización! ¡Este es el SEGUNDO cap de hoy, así que si no habéis leído el anterior, hacedlo!_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 51 –** **The first Recovery Group (Primer encuentro con el Grupo de Recuperación)**

Hermione entró en el aula, un poco agitada con la reordenación de los sillones. Colocaba y recolocaba los cojines, movió una mesa auxiliar y trasladaba un bol de patatas fritas de una mesa a otra.

– ¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó Hannah, secándose las manos en el jersey.

– Sí. – admitió Hermione.

Draco se acercó a ella por la espalda y, tomándola de la mano, la llevó hasta uno de los sofás.

– No puedo hacer esto si no estás conmigo. – le susurró en voz muy baja en el oído – Simplemente… no…

– Me sentaré aquí todo el tiempo. – contestó ella.

Theodore llegó, negándose a sentarse. Se limitó a apoyarse contra una pared, mirando fijamente los sofás todavía vacíos con una expresión en blanco.

– ¿Va a ser una de esas fiestas a las que no acude nadie? – preguntó.

– Todavía faltan cinco minutos. – dijo Hannah frunciendo el ceño – Estoy segura de que la gente…

– Estoy aquí, ¿de acuerdo? – Pansy entró a toda prisa en la sala, con su ostentoso bolso sacudiéndose en su hombro y miró a Hannah – Dije que vendría y aquí estoy. – embistió su cuerpo contra una silla para que nadie pudiera sentarse a su lado y observó los cuencos de patatas fritas – ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó – Creo que para esto debería haber cerveza y no de mantequilla.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Theo, quien dio unas palmaditas a su bolsillo, logrando que Pansy sonriera.

– No deberías beber si estás tomando… – comenzó Hermione.

– Confía en mí, empollona, lo sé. – dijo Pansy – Pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo.

Neville atravesó la puerta y caminó con desconfianza hacia el sofá junto a Hermione.

– Hey. – la saludó.

– Hola.

– Interesante primera semana. – comentó él.

– Sí. – respondió Hermione mientras el chico de segundo año que había defendido a Draco la primera noche entró por la puerta, quedándose parado, con inseguridad, en el borde de la sala.

– ¿Esto es sólo para…

– ¡No! – exclamó Hannah dándose cuenta de que podía haber sonado demasiado entusiasta por lo que, moderando su tono, añadió – Es para cualquiera que quiera venir.

El niño asintió y, mirando a su alrededor, se acercó al sofá donde estaban Hermione y Draco. Una vez allí se situó en el mismo asiento que ellos, pero tan lejos como le era posible. Sonrió a Hermione y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Es valiente que hayas decidido venir. – le brindó la chica.

– ¿No se supone que la valentía es lo nuestro? – preguntó él.

Hermione asintió.

– Y lo eres. – dijo ella. El muchacho se acurrucó de nuevo contra el brazo del sofá y no le contestó.

Padma entró en la estancia. Se veía muy pequeña con ese jersey gigante y agarrando una silla, la colocó justo al lado de la chimenea, sentándose allí.

– Siempre tengo frío. – dijo a nadie en particular.

Susan Bones también llegó, con los labios pintados de un llamativo rojo que era incorrecto para su tono de piel y se sentó al lado de Neville.

– Hola a todos. – dijo – Que verano, ¿eh?

– ¿Dónde te quedaste? – le preguntó Neville.

– Bueno, – dijo demasiado radiante – como estoy segura de que alguno de vosotros ya sabréis, los Mortífagos asesinaron a toda mi familia. Padres, tías, tíos, primos, a todos. – lanzó una sonrisa a Draco quien bajó aún más la barbilla y luego a Theodore, quien parpadeó a cámara lenta como un gato, pero sin dar otra respuesta. Si estaba decepcionada por la falta de reacción no lo demostró, sólo dijo – Así que me quedé con unos primos lejanos. Muggles. Fue realmente divertido.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Pansy.

– Oh, sí. – respondió Susan – No hay nada mejor que una casa llena de gente que no está muy segura de qué hacer con una cría de diecisiete años repentinamente huérfana, que llora cada noche. Me decían que lo dejara atrás y siguiera adelante, que intentara estar normal. Creo que he oído la frase "guarda la compostura" todo los días durante dos meses. – su sonrisa se contorsionó en una mueca – Alguien haría el favor de pasarme las patatas si no os importa.

Neville se incorporó, cogiendo el cuenco más cercano y ofreciéndoselo.

– Así que, después de todo, – continuó ella – estoy aquí porque al menos en el colegio tengo un lugar donde dormir en el que nadie me dice que yo… yo… yo… que era… que ellos… – entonces se rompió en sollozos que llenaron la sala, haciendo que todos se removieran en sus asientos, sin saber qué decir.

Fue Theo quien finalmente rompió el silencio.

– Tus parientes muggles parecen auténticos capullos.

* * *

 **Uff, empieza lo bueno. Pronto veremos que la guerra dejó más heridas de las que se ven a simple vista y es triste. Y este Theo, tan sutil como siempre, ¡me encanta!**

 **Estoy haciendo actualizaciones dobles porque el sábado me voy y estaré fuera 9 días sin internet, así que intentaré actualizar todo lo que me sea posible antes ;)**

 **¿Qué os han parecido los caps? ¡Contadme!**

 **Gracias por comentar los caps anteriores a: * dianetonks* *Doristarazona* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *FeltonNat88* *Loonydraconian* *Carmen* *D. Jackson* *Lizhatake* *Fechu Callejera* *MartinaLecuona* *Annykzhenn* *guiguita* *johannna* *serene141* *SALESIA* *sonrais777* *Ebrithme* *Bombom Kou* *azulitaleka* *The Lady Annabelle* *Guest* *Parejachyca* *artipinck94* **

**¡Besos y gracias!**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 52**

Susan miró fijamente a Theo cuando anunció su opinión sobre sus parientes muggles. Hubo otro largo silencio mientras todo el mundo la mirada, hasta que finalmente dijo:

– Maldita sea, tienes razón. Auténticos capullos. – y toda la habitación se relajó.

Hannah respiró hondo y luego dijo:

– Por eso… escribí a la profesora McGonagall, es decir, a la directora McGonagall durante el verano, diciéndole que tal vez podríamos usar un lugar en el que hablar de las cosas que sucedieron. Estoy segura de que todos tuvimos un año algo difícil…

– Eufemismo. – murmuró Pansy.

– … y tal vez ayudaría hablar de ello.

– No "hablo" de sentimientos. – dijo Pansy, con los ojos entrecerrados – Y aunque lo hiciera, ¿por qué iba a confiar en vosotros?

– ¿Pues sólo un lugar en el que pasar el rato? – dijo Hannah – Un lugar donde podamos escuchar a cualquiera que quiera hablar y aceptar a cualquiera que simplemente quiera sentarse. Hay un tablero de ajedrez en uno de los estantes y…

– Es importante que no… – Neville la interrumpió y después comenzó de nuevo – Tenemos que prometer que no diremos… que cualquier cosa que alguien cuente aquí no recorrerá los pasillos del colegio. – tragó saliva con dificultad – Esto tiene que ser un lugar seguro.

– Tus honorarios no son lo suficientemente interesantes como para que hable de ellos. – dijo Pansy. Hannah le dedicó una larga y penetrante mirada hasta que, finalmente, añadió en un murmullo – Pero, sí, nada saldrá de aquí, acepto.

Uno por uno en la sala acordaron mantener lo compartido en privado, sin importar lo aparentemente inocuo que fuera. Cuando terminaron, Hannah preguntó:

– Bueno… ¿cómo ha ido el verano para todos los demás?

– Jodido. – Theo fue el primero en hablar – Mi padre está en prisión, mi casa es enorme y vacía y no tenía nada que hacer excepto sentarme y sentirme como una mierda. – dirigió la mirada a su alrededor, posándola finalmente en Neville – Siguiente.

– Extraño. – dijo Neville – Todo el mundo quería algo de mí. – le dedicó una divertida sonrisa a Hermione – Me di cuenta de lo que era ser Harry, creo. – la sonrisa se desvaneció y suspiró – No es tan genial. Es decir, mi abuela finalmente estaba orgullosa de mí y repentinamente no importaba tanto no ser mágicamente poderoso…

– Neville… – empezó a decir Hermione.

– No lo soy. – dijo él – Está bien, no tengo problema con eso. Soy bueno con las plantas, puedo manejar una espada y se me da bastante bien organizar a la gente…

– Sí. – murmuró Padma desde su asiento.

– Nunca seré el mayor mago o el más fuerte y yo… me siento bien con eso ahora. – paseó los ojos por todos en la sala – Quería ser como todos vosotros. – continuó – Lo tienes todo… Merlín, Hermione, eres _aterradora_ , y Malfoy también y Nott. – asintió con la cabeza hacia Theo, quien le devolvió el gesto. Neville bajó la mirada murmurando algo inteligible y cuando Theodore tosió, dijo – Me siento condenadamente culpable de que me costara una guerra donde personas han muerto no sentirme como un completo inútil por no ser el mago que mi padre era.

Hubo otro largo silencio antes de que Pansy dijera:

– Sólo un maldito Gryffindor se sentiría culpable por no sentirse inútil.

– ¿Siempre eres tan perra, Parkinson? – preguntó Susan – Te conozco desde hace siete años y nunca has dicho nada bueno.

Hermione observó como Pansy se ponía rígida y abría la boca, pero fue Draco quien habló primero.

– Pansy siempre ha sido agradable conmigo. – dijo – Con Millie. Con Theo. Con los niños de nuestra Casa. Simplemente no has podido verlo, porque no nos ves como nada más que el enemigo. Cuando ya sabes que la gente te odia por vestir el verde, normalmente no merece la pena intentar entablar relación con ellos.

– ¿Alguna vez lo intentaste? – preguntó Susan. Cuando vio que no respondía, miró a Theodore – ¿Qué hay de ti?

Theo se apartó de la pared y dijo:

– Creo que he terminado. – extendió una mano hacia Pansy que se levantó de su asiento, cogió su bolso y cruzó la habitación hacia él. Hermione pudo ver como apretaba la mano de la chica entre las suyas cuando lo alcanzó, pudo ver como ella tragaba y parpadeaba rápidamente un par de veces, inclinando la cabeza de forma que el cabello la ocultaba parcialmente a ojos del resto de la habitación. En la puerta, Theo se volvió y miró a Susan, que pareció marchitarse bajo su mirada – Nunca lo intenté. – dijo – ¿Hubiera importado? ¿En serio? – miró alrededor – Cuando tan solo tenía once años me percaté de que tres cuartas partes del colegio me odiaban por el color de mi corbata.

– Podrías… podríamos intentarlo ahora. – dijo Hannah a su espalda, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado. Volvió a encarar a la habitación, poniendo una sonrisa en su cara – Bueno, ha ido bien.

– No quiero sonar como Pansy, – dijo Hermione con incredulidad – pero, ¿estás drogada?

* * *

 **Parece que la cosa se ha torcido un pelín, ¿no creéis? xD**

 **Supongo que estar en un ambiente hostil con gente a la que se supone que has tenido que odiar no es fácil y creo que Pansy no lo ha hecho con mala intención, más como para protegerse y crear una barrera, ¿no?**

 **Hermione está aprendiendo muy rápido a soltar comentarios acertados y para nada sutiles xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Annykzhenn* *redeginori* *Ilwen Malfoy* *annie* *SALESIA* *Fechu Callejera* *Lizhatake* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *Loonydraconian* *johannna* *Marycielo Felton* *LluviaDeOro* *D. Jackson* *Alrak990* *Kattypocket* *FeltonNat88* **

**¡Más de 1000 reviews ya! ¡WOW! ¡No sé como agradecer el apoyo! ¡Os como las caras (a besos), joder! xD**


	53. Chapter 53

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 53**

– Me gusta tu grupo de recuperación. – dijo Pansy durante el desayuno – Me sentí realmente bienvenida. Nutrida. Ha sido un lugar agradable y seguro para hablar de los traumas de año pasado.

Hermione la ignoró. Draco le frunció el ceño a Pansy, mientras buscaba una rebanada de pan tostado y algo de mermelada.

– Es decir, – prosiguió Pansy – hablar de las cosas por las que Millie y yo solíamos llorar mientras Daphne escribía lechuza tras lechuza implorando a sus padres que la trasladaran a Beauxbatons y que si no lo hacían por favor, al menos, que trasladaran a Astoria, después de eso empezó a preocuparse de que estuvieran muertos porque nunca respondieron, nada de eso es preocupante en absoluto. – se puso unos huevos revueltos en su plato – Y la pobre Tracey, ¿te acuerdas de ella?, no lo tenía difícil en absoluto…

– No creo que la conociera. – dijo Hermione. Ella y Susan Bones se habían metido de lleno en un estridente encontronazo después de que Theo y Pansy hubieran dejado el grupo de recuperación la noche anterior. Susan le había dicho que era imparcial debido a su "romance", la palabra salió de sus labios con un mordaz tono condenatorio y ella le había dicho cosas a Susan de las cuales se sentía avergonzada a la fresca luz de la mañana. Había comparado desfavorablemente a la chica con su fallecida tía. "La Señora Bones no habría simplemente condenado a la gente que se le escapaba de las manos por sus Casas" le había dicho. "Pero supongo que no estás hecha de la misma pasta que ella."

Había hecho llorar a Susan. La había hecho llorar y después la había hundido aún más.

Draco la había mirado, con la boca abierta como pez fuera del agua. Nunca la había visto realmente buscar a nadie de esa manera antes; sospechaba que lo ponía nervioso. Temía que no le gustara, que se alejara de ella. Hermione no había querido atacar a la chica con tanta brutalidad, pero la actitud hacia las serpientes había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso después de una estresante semana y Susan se había llevado el veneno que no había escupido a sus compañeros de Casa, a Molly Weasley quien seguía sin mirarla y a varios estudiantes más que la picaban y se burlaban de ella y de Draco. Y de Theo. Y finalmente de Pansy, a quien Hermione ni siquiera le gustaba, pero que había aparecido y había sido atacada por ello.

– Tracey era… es… mestiza. – dijo Pansy mientras se servía una taza de té – Y Slytherin, así que todos tus grandes amigos la odiaban por, ya sabes, el verde es el color del mal, y los Carrow la tomaron con ella porque estaba sucia, sucia, sucia.

– ¿No ha vuelto? – preguntó Hermione aunque, por su puesto, ya sabía la respuesta. No había muchos estudiantes de su año. Incluso Luna había optado por renunciar al séptimo año y salir a la búsqueda de algún estúpido que la ayudara a encontrar animales que no existían antes de volver a un lugar de tormento. Ella no era la única que había decidido que era mejor inclinarse ante los molinos de viento que enfrentar esos pasillos y los malditos EXTASIS.

Pansy resopló ante la idea de que Tracey regresara.

– Creo que sus padres se mudaron al continente. Si volviera a poner un pie en suelo británico me sorprendería.

– Lo siento. – dijo Hermione.

– Sí, bueno, yo también. – dijo Pansy – Eso y que un puñado de sickles compraran una taza de té en el tren. – tomó una profunda respiración – Y esas patatas fritas, ¿quién diablos pone dos cuencos de patatas fritas en algo así?

Hermione estaba bebiendo de su taza de té y cuando Pansy se quejó de los aperitivos del Grupo de Recuperación casi se ahogó. Después de farfullar unas cuantas veces, tosió y dejó la taza sobre la mesa con pequeños espasmos.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Las patatas. – dijo Pansy con tono de exagerada paciencia – Es como si esa chica Hannah Abbot nunca hubiera organizado una fiesta ni nada. Se necesita chocolate y algo para beber. – Hermione empezó a decir algo sobre los estudiantes menores de edad y Pansy alzó una mano con impaciencia – No estoy hablando de whiskey, pero francamente, es una idea mejor que las patatas fritas, haré trufas para la próxima.

– ¿Vas a volver? – Hermione la miró fijamente. No se esperaba eso – ¿Después de haber sido una perra con Neville? Neville, ¿quién nunca en su vida ha hecho daño a nadie?

Todos la miraron y Theo soltó una discreta tos.

– Sé que no estuviste aquí el año pasado, Hermione, pero Neville no es exactamente la frágil flor que puedes recordar.

– Aun así, fuiste muy desagradable con él. – dijo Hermione. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y, preparándose para la respuesta, dijo – Deberías disculparte.

Pansy levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Neville estaba hablando con Ginny y nadie prestaba atención a los Slytherin.

– Sí, supongo. – murmuró – A veces voy demasiado lejos. – entonces sonrió ligeramente y tomó una tostada – Además, ¿crees que dejaría que una boba estúpida como Susan Bones me eche de algún lugar?

* * *

 **Me encanta esta Pansy, ¿lo he dicho ya? Bueno, en general todo el grupo *-***

 **Creo que como piensa Hermione ha soltado todo lo que estaba reteniendo en contra de Susan al ver como el bucle de odio volvía a repetirse, aunque eso que le ha dicho a la pobre chica es un golpe bastante bajo, ¿no creéis? Pero comprensible al fin y al cabo.**

 **Esta historia te hace sentir tanto en tan pocas palabras que me alucina.**

 **¿Qué opináis?**

 **¡Nos leemos en nueve o diez días!**

 **Gracias por comentar capítulos anteriores a: * LadyBasilisco220282* *Doristarazona* *Kattypocket* *MmaryJoD* *Bombom Kou* *D. Jackson* *Loonydraconian* *dianetonks* *Lizhatake* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *Annykzhenn* *Fechu Callejera* *johannna* *Ilwen Malfoy* *vickyy-pinkk* *SALESIA* *Marycielo Felton* *floriponcio* *LluviaDeOro* *Amatista. 06* *FeltonNat88* *Parejachyca***

 **¡Besos y gracias por todas vuestras palabras!**


	54. Chapter 54

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 54**

Pansy acorraló a Neville después del desayuno.

– Lo siento. – dijo.

El chico agarró su mano extendida.

– Sin resentimientos, espero. – dijo él.

Ella le dirigió una larga mirada.

– Tengo muchos resentimientos. – respondió. Cuando Neville compuso una perpleja expresión, añadió – ¿Cómo era ese pequeño agujero oculto donde protegías a la gente de los Carrow el año pasado? – el chico empezó a palidecer cuando espetó – No había espacio para nadie de verde, ¿verdad?

– Malfoy. – dijo Neville en señal de protesta – Crabbe. Goyle.

– Chicas de trece años que lloraban hasta dormirse cada noche. – dijo Pansy – Chicos de catorce con cicatrices en la espalda porque nunca fueron lo suficientemente crueles y necesitaban más motivación. – lo miró de arriba abajo – ¿Pensaste que ser sangre pura los protegería?

Él tragó saliva ante eso.

– Sabía que no. – dijo – Sólo pensábamos…

– Que todos los Slytherin son malos. Sí. Lo sé. Sin embargo, siento haber sido algo insolente verbalmente contigo. Nos vemos en Herbología. – y lo dejó allí, con la culpa apareciendo por primera vez en su mirada hasta que decidió alejarse.

La segunda semana de clases fue muy parecida a la primera. Hermione, Draco y Theo se sentaron en sus asientos en Aritmancia, riéndose y burlándose unos de otros mientras esperaban que la clase comenzara, a la vez que los chicos de Ravenclaw se situaban detrás de ellos, hoscos, autosuficientes y excluidos. La profesora Vector repasó la tarea, soltando un susurró sorprendido al ver algunas de las técnicas que Hermione y sus compañeros de estudio habían utilizado para resolver los problemas. Sus rivales no declarados lo habían hecho todo correcto, pero basándose en el libro, consiguiendo simplemente un asentimiento por parte de la profesora por la exactitud y una advertencia de que la Aritmancia avanzada requería creatividad. Nunca, pensó Hermione, se había sentido tan bien.

Recibió el permiso del profesor Slughorn para preparar la Poción de Paz para Pansy y para ella. El rotundo profesor de Pociones se metió una rodaja de piña en la boca, murmurándole que estaba en el camino hacia una fabulosa carrera, que era cierto que ella y el señor Malfoy eran un elemento y que se lo recordara a los padres del chico. Ella sonrió y no dijo que era poco probable que el señor y la señora Malfoy tomaran un comentario suyo como Slughorn esperaba.

En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras seguían con la revisión. Molly Weasley continuaba dejando que sus ojos vagaran sobre los estudiantes de Slytherin y Hermione, pero no les dedicaba ningún tipo de abuso. Era simplemente como si no estuvieran allí. A pesar de eso, Hermione tenía que admitir que la clase estaba mejor organizada que cualquier clase oficial de Defensa que hubieran dado en Hogwarts. Molly había planeado una revisión exhaustiva y eso era lo que estaba haciendo; la primera sección fue sobre plantas y recorrieron toda la flora tradicional utilizada en las Artes Oscuras y los contrarrestadores clásicos para ellas. Neville estaba animado con el tema y cuando Hermione le propuso que dirigiera un grupo de estudio, él le dedicó una torcida sonrisa y asintió.

– No es como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a hacer esto por nuestra propia cuenta. – dijo Neville – Tener una reunión de grupo en lugar de la clase real será un alivio. – encontraron un aula vacía y allí se reunieron una noche después de la cena, Hermione y Neville en un sofá, Ginny con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, Theo y Draco apoyados contra una pared preparados para salir disparados en cualquier momento, Hannah con un plato de patatas fritas y Padma acurrucada contra una silla.

Susan metió la cabeza en la sala, diciendo que no estaría.

– Tengo una cita. – dijo.

– ¿Dónde puedes ir en una cita? – preguntó Ginny – Estamos atrapados en un castillo en una remota zona de Escocia y sólo se nos permite ir al pueblo en días especiales.

– Esta no es una cita para ir a ninguna parte. – respondió Susan – Más bien para llegar.

La chica desapareció y Theo seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

– ¿Acaba de hacer un juego de palabras sobre sexo? – preguntó el chico.

– Hace nada que… ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio. – dijo Hermione – No es que seamos muy cercanas tampoco.

– Es un Ravenclaw. – dijo Ginny – Y creo que llamarlo su novio podría ser una exageración.

– Oh. – murmuró Hermione.

Hannah ignoró la conversación y pasó el cuenco de patatas fritas a su alrededor. Cuando alcanzó a Padma, esta lo apartó.

– No gracias. – susurró.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Neville – Cuando vuelva a ti puede que ya no quede ninguna.

– Estoy segura. – dijo Padma – Pero gracias.

Neville sacó una lista de las plantas más utilizadas en Magia Oscura – las que eran más probable que aparecieran en los EXTASIS – y pasaron la siguiente hora acribillándose unos a otros a preguntas sobre para que se utilizaban las plantas y cuáles eran los contrarrestadores apropiados.

– Plangentina. – dijo Neville, llegando a la última planta de una lista que incluía plantas que estrangulaban a quien la tocara, que causaban reacciones alérgicas instantáneas, que te dejaban sin respiración y que atraían a la gente hacia la belleza de un pantano que se retorcía en trampas gigantes que se cerraban alrededor de sus víctimas.

– La Plangentina puede utilizarse para amortiguar o aumentar los gritos. – dijo Theo – Se suma con pociones mortales para silenciar la agonía de la víctima. – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana – No se ha utilizado mucho en la última guerra porque, ¿quién querría perderse los momentos de diversión que producen los gritos de dolor?

– También podría usarse para producir privacidad, – dijo Hermione – aunque no sé porque no se utilizaría el _Muffliato._ – se encogió de hombros – También se puede utilizar para mejorar la audición. Todo depende de la preparación.

– No tiene ningún drama el _Muffliato_. – dijo Ginny – A los magos oscuros les gusta el humo, las serpientes gigantes y cosas que se ciernen desde las sombras. – resopló – ¿Por qué hacer sólo eso si puedes escribir con sangre y carcajearte con deleite sobre tu inteligencia?

– ¿Contrarrestador? – preguntó Neville.

– Lunaria. – dijo Padma.

– ¿Nombre común? – volvió a preguntar Neville.

– Honestidad. – respondió ella.

* * *

 **Que capítulo más interesante, empezamos a ver más de otros personajes, aunque sean leves pinceladas, pero poco a poco, que está historia tiene mucho recorrido.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Contadme, estoy ansiosa por leer vuestros comentarios!**

 **Siento haber estado desaparecida una semana más de lo que había prometido, pero me han mandado un trabajo que requiere más de lo que había esperado en un principio, pero bueno... ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!**

 **¡Mañana volveré a actualizar está historia y la de zombies!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Sally. Elizabeth. HR* *FeltonNat88* *D. Jackson* *Loonydraconian* *LluviaDeOro* *Annykzhenn* *selene lizt* *SALESIA* *Kattypocket* *sonrais777* *johannna* *Carmen* *Marycielo Felton* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *gaby. wyv* *KeyTen* *Guest* *Womaninfinity* *Alrak990* *Parejachyca* *Amatista. 06* *serene141* *Candice Saint-Just***

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**

 **PD: Una persona me envió un comentario preguntando por una traducción que dejé a medias "Partners", he de decir que seguiré esa traducción cuando termine, al menos, la de los zombies. Al ser una historia Harry/Daphne y tener capítulos kilométricos, perdí un poco la motivación por ella, pero me he propuesto terminarla y lo haré. Siento haberla dejado apartada, pero lo necesitaba y sé que la terminaré, espero que más pronto que tarde.**


	55. Chapter 55

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 55**

Draco y Hermione dejaron el grupo de estudio de Defensa de la mano, él se inclinó, susurrándole algo al oído y ella sonrió, llevándolo instantáneamente a un aula vacía, lanzando el recomendado Muffliato. Draco la levantó y la colocó en lo que en otra época había sido el escritorio de algún profesor, un sólido bloque de roble que ahora servía de hogar para cajas de cristales rotos a la espera de ser desechados y, si los trozos de papel triturado y cartón destrozado servía de indicación, para al menos una familia de ratones.

Hermione utilizó los dedos de los pies para quitarse los zapatos del colegio, golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo mientras ella envolvía las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y deslizaba las manos sobre su pelo rubio. Él murmuró:

– Te he echado de menos. – sobre los besos que le estaba proporcionando a los lados de la boca.

– Te veo todos los días. – objetó ella – En todas las comidas. Y en la mayoría de las clases.

– No es lo mismo. – dijo Draco – Echo de menos estar a solas contigo.

– Egoísta. – dijo Hermione antes de dejar de hablar, dedicando toda su atención a besar al chico que tenía las manos en la parte baja de su espalda y los labios sobre los suyos.

Cuando finalmente se separó de ella, compuso una ligera sonrisa.

– Dices egoísta como si fuera algo malo.

Hermione soltó una risotada.

– Consentido. – dijo, pero mantuvo las manos enredadas en el fino cabello rubio, sin permitirle retroceder – ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó, con voz más seria – ¿De verdad? Tres personas me han dicho que tú y Ginny tenéis "algo" y que de alguna manera debería preocuparme de que voléis juntos.

Draco se encogió de hombros, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta chocar la frente con la de ella.

– Mi Casa es educada. – dijo – Las pequeñas de primer año parecen pensar que soy su mejor amigo o algo así y la gente tiene demasiado miedo de Pansy para ser abiertamente desagradables. El resto del colegio… les hago frente. – se interrumpió un momento antes de preguntar, casi asustado de oír la respuesta – ¿Y tú? No estás preocupada por Ginny, ¿no?

Hermione no respondió durante un largo momento y cuando lo hizo fue con voz moderada.

– Tienes muchos defectos, Draco, pero eres leal hasta el punto de la idiotez. Nunca, jamás me preocuparía porque estuvieras… no acabarás con Ginny. Eso ni siquiera… no creo que pudieras comportarte así aunque quisieras. En cuanto a lo otro, bueno, mi Casa está lejos de ser educada. – dijo – Están demasiado espantados de que Ginny realmente pueda meterse contigo en mi cara…

– Más inteligente de lo que habría esperado de un puñado de Gryffindors. – opinó Draco entre dientes.

– Pero me dejaron saber de buenas maneras que no lo aprueban. Hablan de lo fantásticos que fueron Harry y Ron durante la guerra, que es una pena que no hayan podido volver y cosas así. Y entonces alguien dijo algo así como "Bueno, ¿podemos culpar a Ron?" mirándome. – resopló – Como si Ron tuviera la sensibilidad emocional para mantenerse alejado porque seguí adelante. No le gustaba el colegio, no le gustaban los deberes y está tan contento como podría estarlo en el entrenamiento de Auror en lugar de aquí. Sospecho que ha podido pensar que la mejor parte de la guerra ha sido ser aceptado en el programa sin pasar los EXTASIS.

Draco sintió que una oleada de celos tiraba de él.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó, intentando no dejar que la emoción se derramara en su voz. Por la forma en la que Hermione se crispó, sospechó que había fracasado.

– Harry me escribe. – respondió ella y Draco odió la manera de relajarse al oír eso. Harry, quien no tenía ningún interés en Hermione, podía soportarlo, Harry, el novio de Ginny, también podía soportarlo. Y con el tiempo suficiente podría incluso llegar a ser capaz de soportar a Harry como el maldito salvador que era. Ron era otra historia – Me envía todo tipo de detalles – continuó Hermione – Él y Ron están viviendo en Grimmauld Place y Molly va allí a limpiar cada fin de semana.

– Pensaba que vivía aquí. – dijo Draco.

Hermione se apartó ligeramente de él y sacudió la cabeza.

– Como si Arthur pudiera llegar a hacerse la cena sin ella. – se burló la chica – No, utiliza la Red Flu para llegar a Hogwarts cada día, luego se va a casa para limpiar y cocinar, aterrorizando a todos con el cumplimiento doméstico.

– Y esa podría haber sido tu suegra. – se atrevió a decir Draco.

Hermione se estremeció exageradamente.

– He esquivado el hechizo. – dijo.

Hubo un incómodo momento cuando ambos pensaron en Narcissa Malfoy. Draco apretó a Hermione contra su cuerpo y ella inclinó la cabeza para que pudiera volver a besarla, lo cual hizo, agradecido por el aplazamiento de la conversación.

– No me importa Molly Weasley. – dijo Hermione después de unos minutos. Draco resopló ante esa obvia mentira. Todavía no había podido pasar ni una sola clase con esa mujer sin la necesidad de una dosis de Poción de Paz y Theo y él en las comidas se colocaban de manera que a Hermione le costara ver la mesa principal y a la desaliñada profesora pelirroja allí sentada – No me importa. – insistió ella – Si lo mío con Ron hubiera funcionado, no me habría importado que fuera complicada, molesta y abrumadora; simplemente habría establecido unas reglas básicas para cuando pudiera venir a visitarnos y no dejar que pasara por encima de mí. – respiró hondo – Sé que la gente suele decir que te casas con la familia de tu pareja, pero espero que esa persona me aprecie lo suficiente como para no dejar que su madre arruine nuestra relación.

Draco cerró los ojos.

– Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Slytherins. – dijo.

– No sé qué estás diciendo. – respondió Hermione – Sólo estoy hablando de Molly Weasley.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró a la chica. Seguía teniendo las piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos atados a su cuello como si no se plantease soltarlo.

– No conozco a Weasley o a la arpía de su madre. – dijo Draco – Pero yo nunca dejaría que mi madre ahuyentara a alguien que me importa. Y no pienso vivir en la Mansión otra vez así que…

Hermione lo interrumpió con otro beso, salvándolo de tener que completar esa frase.

* * *

 **Buenooo, capítulo enteramente Dramione. Estoy segurísima que Hermione entiende perfectamente la relación entre Draco Ginny, creo que volar para ellos es una manera de desahogarse, de sacar sus penas, rabias y sufrimiento por la guerra y que como persona racional que es no le importa y a nosotras tampoco debería xDD Pero somos así de intensas, ¿qué le hacemos?**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Deberían temer la reacción de Narcissa?**

 **Y lo de Molly volviendo cada noche a casa a hacer la cena y limpiar me parece tan patético que no haré más comentarios.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *redeginori* *selene lizt* *Violetta Bludger* *FeltonNat88* *Loonydraconian* *Kattypocket* *SALESIA* *Carmen* *johannna* **

**¡Besos y gracias!**


	56. Chapter 56

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 56**

Pansy se acercó a la segunda reunión del Grupo de Recuperación con una bandeja de trufas. Hannah, quien acababa de preguntar si alguien quería hablar de algo o si sólo querían relajarse, se sobresaltó en su asiento. Theo pasó por detrás de la bruja cargada de chocolate, sonriendo primero a Hannah y después a Susan.

– ¿Dijiste que todo el mundo era bienvenido? – preguntó, con atrevimiento mezclado con una clara provocación.

Hannah tosió y dijo:

– Por supuesto.

– ¿Te divertiste con tu Ravenclaw? – le preguntó Theodore a Susan, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

– ¿Te divertiste con tu bebida? – contraatacó Susan.

– Al menos sigue respetándome por la mañana. – dijo Theo. Neville soltó el sonido ahogado de una risa ingesta.

Hermione enterró la cara entre sus manos mientras Pansy empezaba a caminar alrededor de la estancia ofreciendo sus dulces a cada persona. Draco y Neville cogieron, pero Draco se llevó otro para entregárselo a Hermione. El pequeño Gryffindor que había vuelto para la segunda reunión tomó uno y después vaciló.

– Oh, coge otro. – dijo Pansy – Estás demasiado flaco, niño. – el pequeño no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y no tomó una sino dos más – ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó.

– Andy. – dijo, tragando saliva – Andrew.

Pansy equilibró la bandeja en una de sus manos y con la otra agarró otras dos trufas, entregándoselas al muchacho.

– Hice muchas con la receta y no se conservan muy bien. – dijo ella – Venga come, Andy.

– No sabía que supieras cocinar. – dijo Hannah mientras también cogía una trufa de la bandeja.

– ¿Por qué crecí siendo rica y mimada? – le preguntó Pansy. Hannah parecía culpable y la Slytherin sonrió para incomodidad de la otra chica – Bueno, no soy especialmente diestra con el pastel de carne y cosas así, pero se me da bastante bien hacer cualquier cosa con chocolate.

Sostuvo la bandeja hacia Padma, quien sacudió la cabeza sin levantar la vista.

– No, gracias. – dijo.

– ¿Es porque eres musulmana o algo? – preguntó Pansy.

– No soy musulmana, soy hindú. – respondió Padma, levantando la cabeza para enfrentar a Pansy.

– Lo que sea. – dijo Pansy – Si hay algo…

– "Lo que sea" no. – espetó Padma – Hay mucha diferencia…

– No me importa. – contestó Pansy – Sólo quiero saber…

– Bueno, tal vez debería importarte. – dijo Padma, con la voz cada vez más afilada – Tal vez deberías intentar pensar en ser consciente de que existen más personas fuera de tu burbuja.

– Sólo quiero hacer un jodido tentempié que puedas comer. – Pansy alzó la voz hasta parecer casi un grito – Así que si tienes algún tipo de restricción religiosa con la comida, deberías pensar en decírselo a la gente para que puedan hacer comida que seas capaz de disfrutar en lugar de simplemente rechazar cortésmente el ofrecimiento cada vez que te lo hacen.

Las dos mujeres se fulminaron con la mirada la una a la otra, hasta que Padma murmuró:

– No tengo hambre.

– ¿Cómo puedes no tener hambre de trufas? – preguntó Theo – No es como si fuera un gran plato de comida o algo así.

– No quiero. – dijo Padma – Por favor, basta. – se acurrucó contra su suéter y metió la barbilla en el enorme cuello suelto.

– ¿Es algo dietético? – preguntó Hannah – Tampoco comiste patatas fritas. Me sabría mal si hemos estado intentando hacerte comer cosas que…

– Soy vegetariana. – dijo Padma – Eso es, pero, realmente, no tengo hambre. Comí mucho en la cena.

– Había filete y pastel de riñones. – dijo Hermione.

– Algunas verduras. – contestó Padma – Y rollitos.

– Comer aquí debe ser muy duro si no puedes comer carne. – dijo Andy, con la boca llena de trufa – Pero esto no lleva carne. Promesa.

– Tiene razón. – dijo Pansy – Resistí la necesidad de echarle hamburguesa al chocolate.

Hannah tomó una profunda respiración.

– Bueno, me comeré la tuya, Padma. – dijo – Pero tal vez podríamos hablar con alguien para que haga algún plato principal que puedas comer cada día, ¿no?

Padma le dirigió una agradecida sonrisa.

– Eso sería muy amable por tu parte. – respondió – Ha sido difícil empezar este año, sé que todo el mundo está intentando que las cosas parezcan normales, así que no quería…

– Hecho. – dijo Hannah – La comida de Hogwarts podría llevar algo menos de carne, el pastel de riñón igual y, bueno, cualquier otra cosa.

Draco hizo un pequeño ruido y Padma dirigió la mirada hacia él.

– ¿Tienes algo que añadir? – le preguntó.

– Iba a ofreceros si querías que los elfos nos trajeran algo de té. – respondió él – Podría venir bien con el chocolate y…

– Eso sería genial. – dijo Hermione, cogiendo una segunda trufa – Están realmente buenas, Pansy. Acabaré igual de hinchada que, no sé, una ballena varada o algo así, si sigues trayendo de esto.

– Tú también estás demasiado delgada. – fue todo lo que dijo Pansy, pero parecía complacida por la manera que le arrancaban las trufas de la bandeja.

– Después de un año a la carrera. – admitió Hermione, tomando una tercera – No comía mucho.

– Bueno, – intervino Hannah – ¿alguien quiere hablar del año pasado?

* * *

 **Estas reuniones de grupo son demasiado intensas, ¿no os parece?**

 **Ya vamos viendo algo más de algunos personajes, todos, sin excepción, están bastante deteriorados por las secuelas de la guerra... Siento que Colubrina ha plasmado a la perfección ese sentimiento tan triste y destructivo, se palpan las profundas heridas en tan pocas palabras que me fascina.**

 **¿Qué opináis?**

 **Siento no poder estar al cien por cien como antes, pero estoy pasando unas malas semanas, además del proyecto de final de grado que me hace estar un poco ausente. Espero poder retomar el ritmo pronto, pero perdonadme si fallo un poco más. Vuestros comentarios son un aliciente mágico para no abandonar está gran travesía que es traducir. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **En especial a los que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior: * Doristarazona* *johannna* *Loonydraconian* *Lizhatake* *LadyBasilisco220282* *P. Metus* *katahcullenpotter* *Annykzhenn* *MariiiLu1099* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *SALESIA* *Guest* *FeltonNat88* *Kattypocket* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *Parejachyca* *LluviaDeOro* *Marycielo Felton* *D. Jackson* *Amatista. 06* *KeyTen* *Carmen* **

**¡Besos!**


	57. Chapter 57

**El otro día actualice y como FF últimamente está fallando más que una escopeta de feria pues las notificaciones no se enviaron y poca gente se percató de ello. En fin, mirad a ver si habéis leído el capítulo anterior, por si acaso y no queréis perderos nada de la historia.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 57**

Cuando Hannah preguntó si alguien quería hablar sobre el año anterior, toda la habitación se sumió en un tenso silencio a excepción de los sonidos de las personas que comían trufas. Hannah vaciló y después dijo:

– ¿Tal vez hablar del por qué hemos vuelto? – obviamente, estaba orientando el tema hacia algo que todos pudieran hablar en lugar de sentarse en silencio o de interrogar a Padma sobre sus restricciones dietéticas.

– Tengo doce años. – dijo Andrew – No tenía mucha elección. – se encogió de hombros – Pensé que no podía ser peor que el año pasado. – dirigió la vista hacia Draco quien miraba sus zapatos – Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Draco levantó la cabeza ante eso.

– ¿Por qué? – le preguntó al niño, perplejo.

El muchacho apartó la mirada.

– Eras uno de los buenos. – murmuró. Draco se quedó mirando fijamente al chico hasta que Hermione le dio un codazo y bajó la mirada. Que uno de los niños a los que había dañado lo recordara con algo más que no fuera un total desprecio y miedo le parecía imposible.

Susan se cruzó de brazos y en respuesta a la pregunta de Hannah, dijo:

– No había dónde ir.

– Esto es menos deprimente que estar en casa. – dijo Theo – Es enorme y vacía.

– Sí. – murmuró Draco de acuerdo con su amigo – Es decir, no está vacía, pero es enorme y corrupta.

– Necesito un EXTASIS para abrir un negocio. – dijo Pansy – Puro pragmatismo. – vaciló un instante y después añadió – Además, mi amorosa madre tiene la encantadora idea de que debería casarme lo antes posible. – Theo soltó una risotada y ella lo miró fijamente – Piensa que tú eres un candidato primordial, Nott, así que no te rías tanto.

– Mis padres también quieren que me case. – dijo Padma.

– ¿Dónde está Parvati? – preguntó Hannah.

– Aquí no. – respondió ella – Con lo de Lavender… se ha ido… no quería volver.

Theo seguía procesando la idea de que alguien pudiera pensar que era un buen partido para Pansy. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que finalmente dijo:

– Pero yo no…

– Lo sé, cariño. – le dijo Pansy – No pasa nada.

– Todos lo sabemos. – intervino Susan – Créeme.

– ¿Saber qué? – preguntó Andrew.

– Soy gay. – respondió Theo.

– Oh. – Andrew desvió la mirada a la bandeja de trufas – ¿A alguien le molestaría que cogiera la última?

Hermione levitó la bandeja hasta el niño con un suspiro y dejó que cogiera la última bola de chocolate.

– Nadie te encuentra interesante, Theo. – dijo Pansy – Excepto mi madre y sus motivaciones son sospechosas.

– Yo creo que es interesante. – objetó Neville. Había estado en silencio hasta el momento y Pansy se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su voz. Theo levantó la mirada, bajándola inmediatamente, repentinamente muy interesando en los cordones de sus zapatos.

– Eres la mejor persona viviente, Longbottom. – dijo Pansy – Apuesto a que escucharías a ancianitas hablando sobre su colección de Placas Conmemorativas de Harry Potter, les servirías té y les dirías, no, de verdad, seguid hablando.

– ¿Realmente hay Placas con la cara de Potter en ellas? – preguntó Draco, mitad fascinado, mitad horrorizado. Cuando Pansy sonrió, asintiendo, él también sonrió entre dientes – Ya sé que regalarle a Ginny por navidad.

– Eso no sería agradable. – dijo Hermione, intentando no reír.

– ¿Por qué volviste? – le preguntó Pansy – Ya que la idea original de "un lugar en el que pasar el rato" se ha desvanecido y ahora parece que estamos sobre-compartiendo detalles.

– No soy una profesional en esto. – murmuró Hannah – Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. Veamos si tú lo haces mejor. – la palabra "zorra" que no dijo pareció quedarse colgando en el aire hasta que Hermione habló.

– Para esconderme. – le respondió Hermione a Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros – Porque en realidad no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir. Porque realmente el castillo necesitaba reparación y cada varita contaba.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó Pansy a Hannah – Estás rápida con las preguntas hoy. ¿Qué tal si respondes a alguna de ellas?

– Lo necesitaba. – respondió Hannah – Simplemente… no podía terminar de esa manera. – sacudió la cabeza como si eso fuera a ahuyentar los malos pensamientos – ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea para el Día de la Reconstrucción?

El silencio y las miradas confusas siguieron a su pregunta.

– ¿El día de qué? – preguntó finalmente Hermione.

Hannah parecía incómoda.

– Quizás no se suponía que… lo anunciaran durante la cena. Yo, eh, me he saltado algunas comidas así que pensé que ya… lo siento.

– Bueno, ya lo has dicho, – dijo Susan – deja que el gato salga del todo de la bolsa. ¿Qué es el Día de la Reconstrucción? ¿Tienen pensado que todos salgamos y recojamos basura o algo así?

Hannah sacudió la cabeza.

– Es como el Día de los Padres. Se supone que habrá pequeños puestos, donde venderemos cosas y el dinero se utilizará para construir un monumento a los estudiantes caídos.

Draco le dedicó a Hermione una mirada de pánico. Ella entrelazó los dedos con los de él, diciendo:

– Lo haremos juntos. Podríamos vender…

– Pastel de zanahoria. – intervino Theo – O galletas de jengibre. – Draco y Hermione lo miraron fijamente y él extendió las manos hacia adelante en un gesto de inocente confusión – ¿Qué? A la gente le gustan las galletas de jengibre.

* * *

 **Me parece interesante y fascinante como se va creando una especie de vínculo entre los participantes de estas intensas reuniones de grupo.**

 **¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta el rumbo que va tomando la historia?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, espero!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Annykzhenn* *selene lizt* *Aster* *SALESIA* *dianetonks* *D. Jackson* *Lizhatake* *KeyTen***

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**


	58. Chapter 58

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 58**

La Directora McGonagall anunció el Día de la Reconstrucción durante la cena unas noches más tarde. El día estaba planeado para mostrar formalmente al público – léase el _Profeta_ y el Ministerio – que el colegio había sido reconstruido; alentó a los estudiantes a inscribirse a los puestos para poder vender lo que quisieran y recaudar el suficiente dinero para construir un monumento conmemorativo.

– También se organizaran juegos. – dijo – Con premios para los jugadores más rápidos de cada año, así como para quien consiga meter más Quaffles por los anillos en dos minutos. – nada de lo que dijo había sonado horrible hasta que añadió – Y todos vuestros padres serán invitados ese fin de semana.

Hermione, quien había estado ignorando el discurso en favor de la sopa que tenía en su plato, visiblemente se vino abajo al escuchar eso y Draco se inclinó hacia ella, susurrándole que la falta de tacto parecía ser algo en lo que se especializaban los administradores del colegio. Hermione soltó una pequeña risotada ante la broma. Theo miraba a Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor, quien había sacudido la cabeza cuando se dijo que "todos" los padres estaban invitados al evento, pero, por lo demás parecía estar bien.

– ¿Creéis que puedo convencer a los míos para que se mantengan alejados? – preguntó Pansy – Merlín, qué vergüenza. Ya sabes que mi madre se acercará al padre de Draco para intentar venderme como una novilla de premio. – clavó el cuchillo en la comida y empezó a imitar a su madre – Es una chica tan dulce y buena en sus clases, ansiosa por complacer y muy agradable…

– ¿Tu madre te conoce? – la interrumpió Hermione.

Pansy sacudió su cabello e inhaló.

– Me presentaba para su inspección por la institutriz todos los sábados a las dos, para que lo sepas. – Hermione debía tener una expresión horrorizada porque Pansy cedió y admitió que no había sido tan malo, pero que no, no era muy cercana a sus padres – Pasaba mucho tiempo en la cocina con los elfos, para ser honesta.

– Me pregunto qué hará Susan… – todos se volvieron para observar la mesa de Hufflepuff. Susan tenía una sonrisa demasiado deslumbrante en su rostro, de espaldas a McGonagall, charlando con un chico que parecía atónito por la repentina atención. Theodore frunció el ceño hacia ella y el chico, que estaba deslizando la mano bajo el borde de la falda de Susan mientras esta se inclinaba hacia adelante para murmurar algo en su oído, algo aparentemente apreciado.

– Como si no pudiera encontrar novio por mi cuenta. – seguía murmurando Pansy – Es como si mis padres pensaran que tengo estrabismo, manchas, tartamudeo y un pie deforme, que tienen que comprarme una cita porque no les parece posible que alguien pudiera mirarme nunca dos veces de diferente manera.

– No te ofendas, Pans. – dijo Draco – Pero si están buscando a alguien a quien pagar para quitarte de encima, bueno, no creo que mi familia sea la mejor opción ya que son asquerosamente ricos.

– Gracias a Merlín. – soltó Pansy – Estás demasiado necesitado para mi gusto.

– Yo también te quiero, Pans. – dijo Draco.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

Theo clavó la mirada en ella.

– Entonces, ¿quién es ese chico que te ha mirado dos veces? – Pansy no respondió y en lugar de eso se puso a hurgar la bandeja de verduras asadas frente a ella, recogiendo toda la restante remolacha y trasladándola a su plato – Pansy. – dijo siseando, pero ella siguió ignorándolo – Te conozco. – continuó – No estarías tan pagada de ti misma y tan molesta por tu casamentera si no tuvieras un As en la manga que no estás utilizando.

– Tengo una vida aparte de los chicos. – dijo Pansy, sin mirar a Theo – Está el colegio, el plan de los Kneazle, Millie. Muchas cosas en las que pensar. No necesito mirar patrones de plata todavía.

– ¿Cómo lo conociste? – preguntó Theo – Ya que obviamente no es un estudiante de aquí.

– No es asunto tuyo. – espetó Pansy – Pero es mayor y nos conocimos en verano.

– ¿Cuánto mayor? – preguntó Hermione.

– Ocho años. – respondió Pansy – Y no sé si saldrá algo de esto, así que no diré quién es, pero hemos estado escribiéndonos y tiene algunas ideas sobre la cría de animales que Millie y yo probablemente implementaremos.

– ¿Ocho? – Draco bajó el tenedor y miró a Pansy – ¿Estás segura que no está intentando aprovecharse de ti?

Ella clavó el tenedor en la remolacha, se la llevó a la boca y, antes de darle un bocado, dijo:

– Si es así, es idiota. Estoy en un internado en Escocia. ¿Qué provecho puede sacar de eso, exactamente?

* * *

 **¡Que listo es nuestro Theo, se las sabe todas! Bueno, bueno, ya vamos viendo cada vez más de nuestros personajes.**

 **¿Alguien pensaba que Pansy podía tener pareja? ¿Tenéis alguna idea de quien puede ser ese hombre misterioso ocho años mayor?**

 **¡Pensad, pequeños polluelos, pensad!**

 **¡Estoy ansiosa por leer vuestras suposiciones!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *Fechu Callejera* *Aster* *Carmen* *Marycielo Felton* *KeyTen* *D. Jackson* *Lizhatake* *SALESIA* *Cignus Black* *Ilwen Malfoy* *johannna* *LluviaDeOro* *dianetonks* *Kattypocket* *gaby. wyv* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* **

**PD: Mañana sí que sí, actualizaré Love in a Time of The Zombie Apocalypse, para los que estéis interesados ;)**

 **¡Besos y gracias!**


	59. Chapter 59

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 59**

Pansy no sólo sabía cocinar cosas con chocolate; tenía buena relación con los elfos domésticos, así que consiguió un pase de cocina para todos sus compañeros de octavo a los que mandó sin ninguna piedad a elaborar cientos de galletas de jengibre, a empaquetarlas con celofán llamativo y a atarlas con bonitas cintas.

Hermione se pasó la mano por la frente, ignorando al elfo que no había dejado de mirarla durante cinco horas. Las bandejas de galletas se veían hermosas y tuvo que admitir que Pansy Parkinson lo había llevado todo excepto la creación del puesto; eso se lo había dejado a Neville, Theo y Draco, quienes murmurando excusas sexistas sobre no saber moverse en las cocinas y que serían más útiles en otras cosas, habían huido.

– Nenazas. – había dicho Susan. En ese momento, cogió una de las galletas que estaban rotas, llevándosela a la boca y apoyándose contra la enorme isleta central – Apuesto a que ahora se arrepienten. – dijo – Nosotras hemos acabado comiéndonos los descartes y ellos, ¿qué? Masticar clavos y serrín sobrante del montaje del puesto.

– Y pintura. – dijo Padma con una sonrisa – Además de tener que limpiar cualquier salpicadura y nosotras…

– Lavar platos. – intervino Hannah, mirando el montón de cuencos sucios.

Pansy resopló, sacando la varita.

– Los chicos pueden ser algo idiotas, pero yo sé cómo limpiar. – tres hechizos más tarde los platos estaban limpiándose en uno de los gigantes fregaderos y las cinco chicas tenían tazas de chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Padma dejó la suya en la encimera después de unos cuantos sorbos, pero el resto se lo bebieron todo con suspiros de placer.

Ginny asomó la cabeza por una de las esquinas del marco de la puerta.

– ¿Puedo robaros una galleta? – preguntó.

Pansy agito una mano hacia la bandeja de galletas rotas.

– Sírvete tú misma. – dijo – Galletas de jengibre para la pelirroja.

Ginny resopló, pero agarró unas cuantas y empezó a comer.

– Están buenas. – murmuró – Maldita sea, Pansy, realmente sabes cocinar.

– Me alegra que pienses eso. – respondió la Slytherin.

Ginny observó los platos auto-limpiándose y preguntó:

– ¿Eso también es obra vuestra?

– Ya sabes que yo no soy muy buena con los hechizos domésticos. – dijo Hermione.

– Yo tampoco. – admitió Susan.

– Son aburridos. – dijo Hannah, pareciendo algo culpable – Sé que son útiles, pero…

– Es mejor que limpiar los platos a mano. – dijo Pansy – Los elfos de mi casa me dijeron que tenía que hacerme cargo de mis propios estropicios y el chocolate es _realmente_ complicado de quitar, con lo que busqué un libro, practiqué y ahora puedo limpiar casi cualquier cosa. – miró su uniforme que estaba cubierto de harina y tenía una mancha seca de pasta amarilla allí donde se había restregado las manos en la falda – La ropa sucia también. Puedo conseguir los blancos más blancos que cualquiera que hayas conocido.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza con evidente admiración.

– Soy malísima en todo eso. – dijo – Tendrás que enseñarme como conseguir calcetines blancos realmente blancos porque siempre vuelven de la lavadora de color beige.

– Tienes que hacer un hechizo solar. – respondió Pansy – El sol blanquea naturalmente los blancos, pero puedes improvisar con un _sol lucet_. – le dedicó una mirada burlona a Ginny – ¿Estás no son las típicas cosas de ama de casa que tu madre sabe? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

Ginny compuso una mueca.

– Prefiero no hacerlo. – colocó un taburete cerca de la bandeja de galletas y se metió otra en la boca – Ella tiene sus opiniones y, es decir, la quiero y todo eso, pero está convencida de que lo que tengo que hacer es casarme días después de la graduación y empezar a darle bebés a Harry. Si le hiciera una pregunta sobre lavandería, estaría ahí durante horas.

– ¿Sabe lo tuyo y Draco? – preguntó Hermione.

– ¿Quieres decir que volamos juntos un par de veces a la semana, que somos amigos y que, ya sabes, no creo que sea el mal encarnado?

– Más o menos. – respondió Hermione.

– Diablos, no. – dijo Ginny – Todos los Slytherin son el mal, y él más que la mayoría, ¿piensas en el sermón que me llevaría? – sacudió la cabeza – Soy valiente, pero eso no significa ser estúpida.

– Aún haremos toda una Slytherin de ti. – dijo Pansy – Muy pragmático por tu parte.

– O muy amable. – intervino Hannah – Lo estás protegiendo de que tu madre sea aún más imparcial en clase de lo que ya es. – sonrió por un momento – Muy Hufflepuff, realmente. – Susan asintió en acuerdo.

– Yo creo que es inteligente. – dijo Padma con una pequeña sonrisa – Ravenclaw.

* * *

 **Capítulo totalmente de chicas, creo que forman un buen equipo y esto no ha hecho más que empezar. En el siguiente veremos como les ha ido a los chicos y empieza el primer episodio del Día de la Reconstrucción que está dividido en seis partes y os adelanto que da para mucho en muy pocas palabras ;)**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Está Pansy sí que es una caja de sorpresas! Y sobre su chico queda muuuucho para saber de quien se trata, así que tenéis tiempo para conjeturar xD**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * LluviaDeOro* *D. Jackson* *Luna White 29* *Lizhatake* *Kattypocket* *Guest* *SALESIA* *Carmen* *Doristarazona* *katahcullenpotter* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *Antares. Riddle. Malfoy* *Guest* *Violetta Bludger***

 **¡Besos y gracias!**


	60. Chapter 60 (Rebuilding Day: 1 of 6)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 60 – Rebuilding Day: 1 of 6**

Hermione salió afuera, con un grueso jersey para alejar el frío, observando el puesto que los chicos habían montado. Había sido bueno que ninguna de ellas planeara meterse en la construcción del tenderete. La estructura de madera parecía que iba a venirse abajo en cualquier momento; era poco más que un marco rectangular con un cartel en la parte superior que rezaba "Jengibres" y un tablero anguloso en el que poner la mercancía. Parte de la mercancía. No había manera que allí pudiera caber ni una quinta parte de las galletas que Pansy había insistido que hicieran en ese pequeño estante.

– ¿Jengibres? – Hermione miró a Draco con un suspiro.

– Ha sido Theo. – respondió él, intentando poner una expresión que fingía culpabilidad – No había espacio para poner "galletas de jengibre".

– Ajá. – murmuró Hermione. Draco envolvió los brazos alrededor de ella y enterró la cara en sus rizos mientras Pansy salía del castillo, con varias bandejas de galletas flotando a sus espaldas. Se detuvo cuando vio el puesto, empezando a reír disimuladamente.

– Espero que nadie intente comprarle a Andy. – dijo Pansy – Y esto no es lo suficientemente grande. – caminó alrededor de la parada, mirando detrás del diminuto mostrador, buscando más espacio en el estante – ¿Realmente era esto todo lo que los idiotas podían hacer? – ella y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y la Slytherin suspiró. Cuando llegaron Hannah y Susan, luciendo la misma expresión que las otras chicas, en cuestión de segundos habían utilizado la transfiguración para añadir una mesa adicional para las galletas restantes y una serie de hechizos calefactores para lograr que toda la zona se calentara. El calor hizo que todos se relajaran y Pansy se sacudió el cabello mientras empezaba a sacar paquetes – Bueno, bienvenidos al infierno, a todos, Draco, pase lo que pase, no dejes que mi madre hable con tus padres de nada.

Draco resopló, con los brazos todavía alrededor de Hermione y Pansy bajó la barbilla, dedicándole una obstinada mirada.

– Lo digo en serio. – advirtió ella – De nada.

– ¿Andy? – preguntó Hermione, pensando en el anterior comentario de Pansy – ¿Por qué alguien iba a comprarle a Andy?

– Le dije que podía estar con nosotros. – respondió Pansy – Se supone que los de primer y segundo año de Gryffindor deben dirigir un puesto sobre la construcción de casitas de pájaros y les tiene miedo.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Hannah – ¿Por qué?

– No insistí. – dijo Pansy.

– Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. – dijo Susan.

Pansy se ocupó organizando los paquetes de galletas y el silencio se arrastró por el lugar hasta que la Slytherin preguntó:

– Entonces, ¿cómo es tu nuevo novio, Susan? ¿Ya han sido dos? ¿Tres? ¿O cuatro? En lo que va de año, ¿no?

– No todos estamos condenados a la soltería porque el mundo nos odia. – espetó Susan – Algunos somos populares.

Theo apareció por detrás del grupo, diciendo:

– Padma llegará tarde. Ella y Neville están discutiendo sobre plantas y los dejé debatiendo cuantos tipos de curry debería tener a mano una persona razonable.

– Así que has desayunado con Neville. – dijo Pansy.

– Y Padma. – contestó Theo – ¿Te gusta nuestro puesto?

Todos se volvieron para contemplar la desigual y ridícula estructura.

– Supongo que nos compraran por compasión. – dijo Pansy – Presumo que es el enfoque. – agitó la mano hacia el niño de segundo año que caminaba hacia a ellos como si no estuviera seguro de ser bienvenido – Utilizaremos al pequeño niño desamparado como parte de la decoración. Será genial. Su color de pelo lo hace hasta temático.

– ¿Cuándo llega la gente? – preguntó Hermione. Había estado en silencio hasta ahora, apoyada contra Draco y escuchando el intercambio de pullas.

– Día de los Padres. – dijo Susan – Una brillante idea para un colegio lleno de huérfanos de guerra. Es como si se hubieran sentado y dicho, "¿Qué es lo más cruel que podríamos hacer?".

– No piensan. – dijo Theo – O no les importa. – los dos se miraron el uno al otro y Susan asintió, un movimiento corto y espasmódico que hablaba de demasiada historia – Aquellos de nosotros sin… visita… pueden quedarse aquí, ¿verdad?

– Claro. – dijo Hermione – Irá bien. – Draco hizo un sonido incómodo y ella murmuró – Sé que tienes que estar ahí y ser un buen hijo.

– No es eso. – respondió él – Le prometí a Andy que iría a verlo volar en los juegos.

Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia el niño que estaba rascando la punta del pie sobre el césped y dijo:

– Lo entiendo si no puedes. Mi padre es muggle y mi madre… se ha ido, y él ni siquiera puede ver el castillo, pero…

– No. – Hermione lo interrumpió – Draco irá a verte.

– Yo me ocuparé de ella mientras no estás. – dijo Theo – No te preocupes.

– Irá bien. – dijo Hermione – Sólo venderemos galletas. Saldrá bien.

* * *

 **Parece que Theo no es el único que tiene una gran intuición, Pansy también al igual que muchas de vosotras y no digo más jajaja xD En cuanto al nombre del puesto "Jengibres" se supone que en ingles es una especie de chiste ya que a los pelirrojos les llaman así, de ahí la gracia.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el ridículo puesto de los chicos? ¿Pensáis que lograran vender algo, aunque sea por compasión como dice Pansy?**

 **Creo que el ultimo comentario de Hermione es demasiado optimista...**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Eishel Panakos* *Doristarazona* *azulitaleka* *Fechu Callejera* *Loonydraconian* *aurablack16* *Annykzhenn* *Marycielo Felton* *Kattypocket* *johannna* *Cignus Black* *SALESIA* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *LluviaDeOro* *Nekita667* *MartinaLecuona* *ivfer2* *Lizhatake* *KeyTen* *Carmen* *Sally Elizabeth. HR***

 **¡Besos y gracias!**


	61. Chapter 61 (Rebuilding Day: 2 of 6)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 61 – Rebuilding Day: 2 of 6**

Por supuesto, no fue bien.

Vendían galletas, disfrutaban del cada vez más caluroso día de otoño y seguían burlándose unos de otros. Molly y Arthur caminaban por ahí y Arthur comenzó a ralentizar el paso para saludar, pero ella le hizo un sonido y se apresuró a alcanzarla, lanzando una mirada de disculpa a Hermione y el resto. Susan pus los ojos en blanco ante la interacción y Hannah tamborileó los dedos en la repisa del puesto con evidente desaprobación.

Theo comenzó a enseñar a Andy hechizos de segundo y tercer año, encontrando que el niño era algo prodigio en Transformaciones y totalmente imposible en todo lo demás.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer Transformaciones de quinto año, pero luchar por levitar esa maldita pluma?! – exclamó, fingiendo tirar exasperadamente de su cabello cuando pasaba una pareja por delante.

– No puedo creer que hayan dejado volver a los hijos de Mortífagos. – la mujer arrugó la nariz mientras contemplaba el inconfundible pelo rubio de Draco.

– Deberían haber ido a Azkaban. – su marido estaba de acuerdo. Tenía el portentoso tono de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a que todo el mundo estuviera de acuerdo con sus declaraciones. Hermione se imaginó, escuchando al hombre, a él y a su esposa en cenas con amigos, estando todos de acuerdo en que debían pagar demasiado por el vino porque no querían que los consideraran del tipo de gente que compra botellas baratas.

Ella, personalmente, prefería el chocolate caliente.

Theo bajó el brazo y retrocedió un paso. Draco y Pansy se quedaron estáticos. Hannah se puso junto a Draco, Padma – quien de hecho había llegado tarde, con Neville a remolque – se acercó a Pansy y Susan se situó para bloquear la opinión de los adultos sobre Theodore. Neville dio un paso adelante, pero Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro deteniéndolo, antes de rodear el puesto de galletas y tenderle la mano a la mujer.

– Encantada de conocerte. – dijo – Soy Hermione Granger.

La mujer compuso la emocionada mirada de un niño a punto de llegar conseguir una bolsa de caramelos.

– La amiga de Harry Potter. – casi gritó.

– Bueno, – empezó Hermione – ¿qué hiciste durante la guerra? ¿Trabajar para la Orden? ¿Luchar entre bastidores contra Voldemort?

La pareja se estremeció ante el nombre y por un momento no dijeron nada. Finalmente y con voz rígida, el hombre habló.

– Intentamos ocuparnos de nuestros propios asuntos.

Hermione asintió.

– Es comprensible. – dijo – Eran tiempos aterradores. – la pareja se relajó. Fue un error – Por supuesto, yo no era de esa opinión. Algunos de nosotros nos pusimos a luchar quisiéramos o no.

– Eres muy valiente. – la alabó la mujer.

– Como lo fue Draco. – hubo un silencio absoluto después de esa declaración de Hermione – Como lo fue Draco y también Theo. No tenían elección. Estaban en el lado opuesto, pero estaban tan asustados como yo, intentando lidiar con unos problemas que nunca deberían haber sido suyos. ¿Os escondisteis en vuestra casa, evitando llamar la atención? – dio un paso adelante, acercándose al hombre para entrar en la burbuja de su espacio personal y él, visiblemente, se esforzó por evitar retroceder – Draco tenía a Voldemort en la suya. Hizo lo que pensó que tenía que hacer para proteger a su familia y, al igual que muchas otras personas, descubrió que la basura que había creído desde que tenía once años no era más que eso; basura. Pero la mayoría de la gente no tiende a pensar que lo ha pasado mal con la vida de sus padres en peligro y Voldemort sentado en su comedor con una serpiente gigante, carcajeándose desquiciadamente.

La mirada despectiva que dedicó a la pareja por la forma de estremecerse ante la mención del nombre de ese monstruo pareció erguir la columna vertebral de la mujer porque empezó a contraatacar, con unas palabras melosamente envenenadas.

– Sí, es muy dulce por tu parte defender a tu noviete, querida. – comenzó – Por supuesto, no creo que te haya lanzado ningún Imperius, a pesar de lo que diga el _Profeta_ , pero un chico guapo con una triste historia puede ser igual que cualquier maldición. Disfruta de tu pequeño romance, pero sigue siendo un Mortífago. Sigue siendo un purista de la sangre. Estoy segura de que no te ha presentado a sus padres, y nunca lo hará porque no eres más que una hija de muggles para ellos, o para él.

Hermione respiró profundamente, empezando a temblar ligeramente. Theo dio un paso adelante, viendo las señales de un inminente ataque de pánico y Pansy se agachó, siseando:

– ¿Dónde está su mochila? – empezando a buscar un frasco de Poción de Paz.

– Sabes que tengo razón. – siguió la mujer – La preciada familia por la que tu novio cometió sus crímenes para salvarlos nunca reconocerá tu existencia.

– Hermione.

Hermione se giró, sintiendo como si el mundo entero se hubiera estrechado en un túnel rodeado de neblina blanca y vio a una mujer pequeña, rubia e impecablemente vestida, sonriéndole.

– Estoy verdaderamente encantada de verte. – dijo Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

 **UFFFF... capítulo tenso donde los haya, con un final bastante épico, pero tened cuidado con las apariencias, ya sabéis que en ocasiones engañan y no digo más ;) Lo que sí puedo decir es que, en mi opinión, todas estas situaciones tan tensas y complicadas van a unir a este grupo mucho más, así que gracias ignorante y cobarde pareja de magos inútiles ;)**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Habéis notado la manera de proteger a los Slytherin que han adoptado casi inconscientemente? ¿Qué pensáis que pasará ahora?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Loonydraconian* *LluviaDeOro* *Doristarazona* *johannna* *D. Jackson* *Marycielo Felton* *dianetonks* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *guiguita* *SALESIA* *gaby. wyv* *ivfer2* *Kattypocket* *KeyTen* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *Carmen* **

**¡Besos y gracias!**


	62. Chapter 62 (Rebuilding Day: 3 of 6)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 62 – Rebuilding Day: 3 of 6**

– Mamá. – dijo Draco saliendo del refugio que había creado la Hufflepuff, situándose a su lado.

– Draco. – Narcissa se acercó hasta él, colocando un descuidado mechón rubio platino con un cariño casi inconsciente – Siento haber llegado tarde. Me pararon cuatro niñas en el campo, explicándome con gran detalle la importancia de los juegos. Puede que les haya prometido ir a animarlas más tarde. – se volvió hacia Hermione – Tienes buen aspecto.

Hermione sonrió tan suavemente como pudo.

– Como usted, señora Malfoy. Aunque, siempre lo tiene.

– Que dulce. – dijo Narcissa – Tan educada, pero creo haberte pedido que me llames Narcissa.

– Por supuesto, – respondió Hermione – Narcissa.

La mujer se volvió hacia la pareja que no había dicho una palabra durante el intercambio, aunque habían apretado los labios con el desdén natural de la burguesía por la aristocracia. Hermione les sonrió.

– No creo que nos conozcamos. – dijo Narcissa – Soy Narcissa Malfoy.

– Sabemos quién eres. – dijo el hombre.

– Lo sabemos todo sobre ti. – dijo seguidamente su esposa.

– Oh, lo dudo. – intervino Hermione – ¿Nunca os habéis detenido a pensar por qué Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo y el hombre que se aseguró que no fuéramos aplastados por el pie de Voldemort, testificó a favor de los Malfoy? Es decir, no es que él y Draco fueran amigos.

Draco no pudo contener un bufido al oír eso, lo que produjo una mirada de desaprobación en su madre. Hermione se percató que la mujer no reaccionó al nombre de Voldemort ni siquiera con un pequeño pestañeo. Realmente impresionante para una mujer que lo había visto en la intimidad de su casa durante muchos y largos meses. Hermione dudaba que Voldemort fuera un huésped agradable. Sabía que Draco utilizaba una máscara para la mayoría de gente, pero le había dejado ver la verdadera reacción ante el nombre. Eso hablaba más de los horrores de lo que él decía.

– Todo el mundo sabe que Potter es demasiado bueno para su propio bien. – escupió el hombre.

– ¿Harry? – Hermione soltó una carcajada – Lo conozco mejor que casi cualquier persona y te aseguro que tiene sus momentos. No, – quiso relamerse los labios mientras se preparaba para eviscerar al hombre – Harry testificó a favor de los Malfoy porque si Narcissa Malfoy no hubiera mentido por él, mintió a un hombre cuyo nombre tú ni siquiera puedes soportar escuchar, el mundo estaría ardiendo a tu alrededor. Esta mujer, a la que tienes el descaro de enjuiciar, te salvó.

Tomó una profunda respiración y se giró hacia la mujer engañosamente frágil que tenía a su lado.

– ¿Querrías comprar algunas galletas de jengibre, Narcissa? Los ingresos se destinaran a construir un monumento a los estudiantes que cayeron en Hogwarts durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

– Me encantaría. – Narcissa sacó una pila de Galones con la que podría haber comprado todo el inventario – Querría cuatro bolsas. – miró hacia atrás al camino por donde había venido, identificando a Lucius, utilizando su bastón más pesadamente que antes de la batalla de Hogwarts – Cinco.

Draco miró a su madre con incredulidad.

– No te gustan las galletas de jengibre.

Ella le dio una palmadita en la mano.

– Estoy segura de que las niñas que estaban tan ansiosas por contarme lo romántico, lo maravilloso que eres como compañero de casa y el cómo te ven, que apoyó la idea de que fuera a animarlas, aunque realmente admiro su técnica, agradecerán las galletas. Y a tu padre siempre le han gustado.

– Nosotros también queremos comprar algunas. – dijo el hombre, observando el intercambio, llevándose la mano al bolsillo.

– Tu dinero no es bienvenido. – fue Hannah quien había hablado. Se apoyó en el pequeño estante del destartalado puesto, aunque rápidamente se apartó cuando la parada amenazó con volcarse – Estamos aquí para cerrar las heridas de guerra.

– Vas a coger su dinero. – objetó la mujer, señalando a Narcissa Malfoy.

– No creo que tenga cambio para esto. – dijo Susan, observando nerviosa la pila de monedas de oro.

– Quédatelo todo, querida. – dijo Narcissa.

– Amantes de los Mortífagos. – espetó la mujer, mirando de estudiante a estudiante – Ya veo en lo que se ha convertido este lugar, ya veo…

– Vete al infierno. – Susan Bones casi derribó el tenderete con las prisas de rodearlo – Largaos. – siseó – Esos monstruos mataron a toda mi familia mientras tú te acobardabas en tu casa, zorra. – La mujer dio un paso atrás y luego otro, pero Susan la siguió hasta que esta chocó contra su marido – Lo perdí todo. – dijo la chica – Luché. Y si después de todo puedo ser capaz de vender galletas con Theodore Nott y llegar a verlo como una persona, tú puedes o bien también hacerlo desde la comodidad de tu tranquila vida o puedes largarte de aquí. – tomó una profunda respiración – Mi tía no murió para que tú pudieras juzgar a personas que han sufrido de maneras que no puedes entender.

– Está bien, Sue. – intervino Theodore.

– No. – espetó, volviéndose hacia él – _No_ está bien. – empezó a llorar mientras la pareja tomó la oportunidad de escabullirse – Nunca volverá a estar bien. – Theo parpadeó para alejar algo y se acercó a ella, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Susan se arrojó a sus brazos y él se aferró a su cuerpo, empezando a murmurar palabras contra su cabello de que todo iba a estar bien, que ella también lo estaría y que sí, que todo era horrible en ese momento, pero que ese día acabaría pronto y podrían volver a su pequeña sala de recuperación, jugar al ajedrez y que, tal vez, Hannah habría traído más de esas patatas fritas.

Lucius miró a la pareja sin hacer comentarios y luego dijo:

– Narcissa, tenemos un problema con el que hay que lidiar.

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó ella.

– Posy Parkinson está aquí y me ha visto.

La fachada de Narcissa, esa que no se había agrietado ni por el odio ni por una sollozante adolescente, se resquebrajó por un momento mientras murmuraba:

– Maldita mujer.

* * *

 **De verdad, pensad en las apariencias y lo encantadoras, astutas y pragmáticas que pueden llegar a ser las serpientes... y no digo más ;) Pobre Susan, después de muchos capítulos viendo su faceta más frívola, vemos como esa máscara se ha caído en mil pedazos ante la falta de humanidad de esa pareja que vio la guerra pasar por delante de su ventana, como quien ve pasar el tiempo... ¡Dos guantazos le habría dado yo a esa mujer!**

 **El vínculo entre ellos es cada vez más fuerte, ¿no es parece? ¡Acaba de aparecer la madre de Pansy! ¿Qué pasará en el siguiente?**

 **¡Contadme!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * guiguita* *Loonydraconian* *Nekita667* *lynn - lugo1* *Annykzhenn* *LadyNietzsche* *Doristarazona* *redeginori* *Cignus Black* *D. Jackson* *azulitaleka* *Kattypocket* *Samanta-malfoy* *Violetta Bludger* *Fechu Callejera* *petitlua* *Carmen* *SALESIA* *KeyTen* *Marycielo Felton* *johannna* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *radl5* *gaby. wyv* *Schlechtigkeit* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* **

**¡Besos y gracias!**


	63. Chapter 63 (Rebuilding Day: 4 of 6)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 63 – Rebuilding Day: 4 of 6**

La advertencia de que Posy Parkinson se acercaba hizo sisear a Pansy.

– Sálvese quien pueda. – y despegó de allí a un ritmo acelerado.

Draco observó desesperadamente de una persona a otra hasta que Hermione dijo:

– ¿Tal vez ahora sería un buen momento para ir a ver a Andy volar? – y sin más estímulos necesarios, Draco desapareció, arrastrando al pelirrojo de segundo año detrás de él.

– No lo entiendo. – lo oyeron decir mientras se alejaba – ¿Por qué es tan mala?

– Quiere que me case con Pansy. – contestó Draco.

– Pero todo el mundo sabe que estás enamorado de… – y entonces quedaron fuera del alcance del oído de los demás.

Hermione se agachó detrás del puesto de galletas con Hannah mientras Susan y Theo luchaban por recuperar la compostura después de la crisis de la chica.

Susan sorbió con la nariz, se enjuagó los ojos e intentó ocultar la cara a los Malfoy, quienes fingían no ver su turbación.

– ¿Por qué no vais a dar un paseo? – preguntó Padma a Theo y Susan – Realmente no necesitamos a tantas personas para hacernos cargo de un puesto.

– Marchaos. – Hannah estaba de acuerdo, agitando las manos hacia ellos. Neville se apresuró detrás de la pareja murmurando algo sobre la necesidad de hacerle una pregunta a Susan. Padma, Hannah y Hermione se quedaron y la Hufflepuff, dijo, en voz muy baja – Creo que estamos a punto de estar en asientos de primera fila para el Juego de Citas Sangre Pura. – abrió un paquete de galletas, ofreciéndoselo a Hermione, quien cogió una, después a Padma, quien no lo hizo y finalmente se sirvió a sí misma – Están tan buenas. – dijo mordisqueando su horneada galleta – Sea lo que sea, Pansy es buena cocinera.

– Shhh. – murmuró Padma – No podemos escuchar a hurtadillas si sigues hablando.

Las tres chicas observaron a una mujer aterradoramente vivaz sobre unos enormes tacones, acercándose velozmente a los Malfoy. Tenía las muñecas cargadas de pesados brazaletes, al menos media docena de largos collares de oro colgando sobre su ajustada parte superior y un gigante par de gafas de sol colocadas a modo de diadema en la cabeza.

– Posy, – dijo Narcissa Malfoy – que sorpresa verte aquí.

– ¿Perderme la oportunidad de ver a mi pequeña en el colegio? – preguntó Posy Parkinson sin mirar a su alrededor para ver si Pansy estaba cerca – Crecen tan rápido, ¿verdad? Y es una niña tan dulce.

– Draco siempre ha hablado bien de ella. – dijo Lucius, apoyándose un poco más en su bastón – Tengo entendido que ella y Millicent Bulstrode tienen intención de abrir un negocio juntas, ¿no?

Posy agitó una mano con desdén y sus largas uñas brillando bajo el sol otoñal.

– Oh, una idea estúpida. Estoy segura de que se la quitará de la cabeza y pasará a las responsabilidades de un adulto una vez que haya terminado el colegio.

– ¿De verdad? Yo creo que es un buen plan. – dijo Narcissa – Tenía la intención de sugerirle que me enviara la propuesta de negocio. Tengo mucho interés en apoyar a las mujeres jóvenes.

– Tal vez podría traértelo en persona. – propuso Posy con lo que probablemente pensó que era una actitud tímida, pero que hizo a Padma resoplar disimuladamente detrás de su mano. Hannah le propinó una patada en el tobillo para que se detuviera – De esa manera verías por ti misma lo que es una joven encantadora. Estoy segura que ella y Draco…

– Oh, Draco no tiene tiempo de empezar un pequeño negocio. – Lucius la interrumpió – Muchos cocineros estropean la comida, o eso he oído. No, una vez que se gradúe, tendrá que aprender a administrar las propiedades Malfoy.

– Tal vez Pansy…

– Y realmente, me gusta echar un ojo a las propuestas de negocio en privado en primer lugar. – continuó Lucius – Piensas igual, ¿verdad, querida? – Narcissa asintió – Me permite formular preguntas y una lista de sugerencias dispuesta. No sería una especie de fiesta del té, aunque siempre nos alegramos de ver a tu dulce hija. – se volvió hacia su esposa y como si le hubiera venido una idea dijo – Tal vez durante las vacaciones de Pascua podríamos organizar un baile para los alumnos de séptimo y octavo año.

– Es una idea maravillosa. – asintió Narcissa – Draco y su novia podrían abrir el baile. – miró a Hermione, quien estaba intentando hacerse invisible – ¿Estarías abierta a esa idea, querida?

Posy Parkinson se giró hacia el puesto de galletas como si viera a las chicas por primera vez.

– ¿Hermione Granger? – dijo con incredulidad – Leí sobre ello en el _Profeta_. No me lo creí, por supuesto; Draco sabe lo que debe a su patrimonio y no… seguramente no lo _aprobáis_ , ¿verdad?

* * *

 **La madre de Pansy no es que sea mala, es que es una interesada de cuidado y sólo quiere a su hija como moneda de cambio para sacarle algún beneficio por lo que es normal que tanto Pansy como a los que intenta manipular y convencer huyan de la situación. Tengo ganas de se sepa ya quien es el hombre del que ha hablado Pansy.**

 **Vuelvo a repetir que las apariencias engañan y que las serpientes son muy astutas, pensad en ello ;)**

 **¿Qué os parece?**

 **Estoy de exámenes estos días y se me va a hacer un poco más complicado actualizar tan seguido.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Bombon Kou Malfoy* *redeginori* *leiref29* *Doristarazona* *Annykzhenn* *johannna* *D. Jackson* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *MmaryJoD* *Loonydraconian* *FeltonNat88* *Kattypocket* *Marycielo Felton* *SALESIA* *Carmen* *Guest* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Amatista. 06* *Schlechtigkeit* *damalunaely* *gaby. wyv* *Oveja salvaje* *Cignus Black* *GabiLime14* *Candice Saint-Just* *LluviaDeOro* **

**¡Besos y gracias!**


	64. Chapter 64 (Rebuilding Day: 5 of 6)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 64 – Rebuilding Day: 5 of 6**

Cuando Posy Parkinson preguntó a los Malfoy si aprobaban o no la relación de Draco con Hermione, se hizo un horrible silencio. Hannah respiró hondo, preparándose para desencadenar un torrente de malas palabras hacia la floreada mujer que tenía enfrente, pero Lucius Malfoy se le adelantó.

– No consideramos necesario encontrar pareja para nuestro hijo. – dijo – El chico es perfectamente capaz de arreglar su propia vida personal. – sonrió y se volvió hacia Narcissa – Creo que has prometido presentarme a los miembros más recientes de nuestra estimada Casa Slytherin. – comentó – Estoy seguro de que están impacientes esperándonos.

– Posy, – dijo Narcissa – ha sido un placer verte, como siempre. – la pareja se giró, alejándose de allí, cogidos del brazo y Posy se quedó sola sin quererlo, con una mano en la cadera. Dirigió una furiosa mirada a las chicas detrás del puesto de galletas y se alejó con una impotente rabia.

– Guau, – dijo Padma, después de que la mujer se hubiera marchado – creo que entiendo a Pansy de una manera que nunca antes había sentido.

– ¿Verdad? – murmuró Hannah, igualmente aturdida.

Todas se quedaron paradas, sin saber muy bien qué decir, mirándose entre ellas, hasta que escucharon una fuerte voz decir:

– ¿Jengibres? – en un tono incrédulo – ¿Se supone que es una broma? – Hermione suspiró y Padma le lanzó una preocupada mirada mientras Ron Weasley se acercaba, con Harry y Ginny detrás de él. El cabello de Ginny estaba desordenado, sus labios hinchados, incluso el cabello de Harry parecía más despeinado que de costumbre y no hacía falta un EXTASIS en Runas Antiguas para saber qué era lo que habían estado haciendo.

– Ooh. – murmuró Ginny – Están tan buenas. Me comí algunas de las rotas recién salidas del horno. – se metió la mano en el bolsillo y la sacó con algunas monedas.

– Invitamos nosotras. – dijo Hannah – De todos modos, eres prácticamente un miembro honorifico de octavo.

– Además Narcissa Malfoy nos ha dado lo suficiente como para pagar todo el lote y sólo se ha llevado cinco bolsas. – dijo Padma.

– Intentando comprar el respeto. – murmuró Ron, aunque no rechazó la bolsa de galletas que Hannah le ofrecía – Están buenas. – dijo, masticando una de las galletas – ¿Quién dices que las ha hecho?

– Pansy. – contestó Hermione tan dulcemente como pudo.

Ron casi escupió la galleta al suelo.

– ¿Parkinson? – preguntó con incredulidad.

– La misma. – dijo Padma – ¿Quieres que nos vayamos para darte privacidad mientras te disculpas?

Ron le dirigió una mirada confusa.

– ¿Mientras yo qué? – preguntó.

– Te disculpas. – respondió Hannah, repitiendo a Padma. – ¿Por calumniar a tu amiga en el periódico? – compuso una dulce y falsa sonrisa que no habría estado fuera de lugar en Narcissa Malfoy – Estoy segura de que quieres hacerlo ya que fue algo terrible y desagradable. – todos pudieron escuchar los sonidos de alegría de los de primer año mientras volaban en la competición en el campo de Quidditch, esperando que Ron respondiera a Padma y Hannah.

– Lo siento. – murmuró finalmente.

Harry le dedicó una mirada disgustada.

– _"_ _Lo siento"_. – lo imitó – Eres imbécil, Ron. Pensaba que era por eso por lo que querías venir hoy, para decirle lo imbécil que eras y cuánto lo sentías.

– Tú querías venir para besuquearte con tu novia. – espetó Ron, con un gesto hosco hacia sus labios.

– Sí. – respondió Harry – Perdóname si me interesa más ver a Ginny que escuchar otra ronda de tus quejas. – se acercó a Hermione y la besó en la mejilla – Te echaba de menos. – le dijo – Me encantan tus lechuzas. Tú y Ginny me mantenéis cuerdo en este año de entrenamiento.

– Cada vez que leo una de tus cartas me alegra haber rechazado la propuesta de Kingsley. – dijo Hermione.

– Sí, bueno, los simpatizantes de Mortífagos no son bienvenidos. – intervino Ron.

Todo el mundo se volvió para mirarlo fijamente y Ginny, con voz baja y peligrosa, siseó:

– ¿No estarás sugiriendo que ninguno de los amigos de Malfoy es…

– Sí. – respondió Ron, levantando la barbilla – Malfoy estuvo a punto de matarme, por si lo has olvidado.

– Siempre te ha molestado más eso que el hecho de que Tom Riddle casi me mata a mí. – dijo Ginny, sonando cada vez más alterada – Voldemort tenía amenazados a sus padres. Estaba malditamente atrapado y tú finalmente estás bien; todos hicimos cosas horribles cuando Voldemort movía los hilos, incluyéndome a mí y a ti, señor no-puedo-soportar-más-la-caza-de-los-Horrocruxes.

– Ginny… – empezó Ron, pero ella solapó su voz.

– Draco también es mi amigo ahora, así que si quieres cortar lazos con todos los que… también tendrás que hacerlo conmigo. – fulminó a su hermano con la mirada, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo tan rápido como pudo.

Harry propinó un beso más en la mejilla de Hermione y dijo:

– Nos vemos después. Te quiero.

– Yo también te quiero. – le respondió ella, empujándolo en la dirección en la que se alejaba Ginny.

Ron le dirigió una mirada inescrutable y salió tras la pareja sin decir nada.

* * *

 **Bueno, un capítulo completito. Me pregunto si Ron es así de tonto por naturaleza, o es que la comida que le prepara su madre lleva algún condimento que le deja el cerebro hecho papilla... Hay que ser inútil ya para no darse cuenta de que cada vez que abre la boca la caga, además de creer que es el único que ha sufrido. ¡Hasta Harry se lo ha dicho, por Merlín!**

 **Veis como el Día de la Reconstrucción daba para mucho jajaja**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *D. Jackson* *johannna* *PeaceLilith* *FeltonNat88* *LadyBasilisco220282* *LluviaDeOro* *Loonydraconian* *Schlechtigkeit* *GabiLime14* *Kattypocket* *Carmen* *Oveja salvaje* *MmaryJoD* *damalunaely* *Marycielo Felton* *redeginori* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *SALESIA* **

**¡Besos y gracias infinitas!**

 **PD: Mañana bien tempranito actualizaré Love in a Time of The Zombie Apocalypse ;)**


	65. Chapter 65 (Rebuilding Day: 6 of 6)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 65 – Rebuilding Day: 6 of 6**

Draco volvió al puesto de galletas después de pasar el almuerzo con sus padres. Se le veía un poco escandalizado, con demasiada presencia, aunque, bueno, tal vez todos se habían acostumbrado a la versión moderada de Draco Malfoy y ese chico pavoneándose que agitaba una escoba con aparente indignación sobre su cabeza, parecía más el Malfoy que conocían desde hacía años.

– Esta escoba. – exclamó – ¿Puedes creerlo?

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia dicha escoba.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó.

– Parece una escoba perfectamente normal para mí. – intervino Padma – Inestable, incómoda e inconveniente.

Hermione le sonrió con súbita e inesperada simpatía ante los sentimientos de su compañera por las escobas y, sospechaba, que por el vuelo.

Draco resopló.

– Esta escoba es inadecuada. – dijo.

– Estoy teniendo extraños flashbacks de ti y Harry compitiendo por "quién tiene la mejor escoba" cuando teníais once y doce años. – dijo Hermione, intentando no reír – Si no os conociera bien, diría que erais dos chicos discutiendo sobre quien tiene, simbólicamente, mejor falo…

– Ja. Ja. Ja. – espetó Draco – Yo _no_ competía con Potter, o su "escoba". Sólo quería tener una mejor y para nada simbólica escoba. – sacudió con la mano el palo de madera frente a la cara de Hermione – Ningún niño debería tener que montar en una como esta. ¡Mírala!

Hermione apartó la escoba y puso los ojos en blanco.

– No todos devoramos la revista Racing Brooms Quarterly en nuestro dormitorio, Draco. Para mí es como todas las demás escobas del colegio.

– Exactamente. – exclamó con triunfo. Hermione y Padma intercambiaron una mirada – Es la escoba de _Andy_.

– ¿Sabes de qué está hablando? – le preguntó Hermione a Hannah en un susurro. La otra chica sacudió la cabeza.

– _Andy_. – dijo de nuevo Draco con un tono que sugiera que pensaba que todas eran idiotas – _Nuestro_ Andy.

– Sé quién es Andy. – respondió Hermione – Y que tiene una escoba. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

– ¡No cuando es esta! – Draco la sacudió de nuevo – Es un modelo obsoleto. No tiene hechizos actualizados de amortiguación, apenas alcanza las cincuenta millas por hora, no gira bien. Es una escoba _horrible_. Le he dejado la mía…

– Espera. – Hermione levantó una mano – ¿Has dejado a un niño de doce años esa máquina mortal que llamas escoba?

– Estaba bien, Hermione. – Draco soltó un exasperado sonido que expresaba el desdén que sentía hacia alguien que no apreciaba las apropiadas herramientas para volar – No seas tan nenaza.

– Te reto a decir eso delante de Ginny. – dijo ella.

– Bien. – dijo Draco – No seas tan vieja. Lo que sea. La _cuestión_ es que estaba bien. Más que bien incluso. Podría haber entrado en el equipo si tuviera una escoba decente, pero en su lugar estaba atascado con este patético montón de basura. – lanzó la escoba al suelo, parteándola – No es justo para él. Sólo porque su padre es muggle tiene que quedarse con semejante mierda.

Hannah se giró para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con cubrir su rostro, mientras Hermione convocaba la escoba y la colocaba detrás del puesto de galletas para que Draco no terminara de romperla en su berrinche. Fue Padma quien, inteligentemente, hizo la pregunta que ninguna de las otras chicas quería abordar.

– ¿Entonces piensas comprarle una nueva y mejor o simplemente vas a quejarte de esta?

– Ya la he pedido. – respondió Draco.

Su arrogancia y bravuconería cubrieron la preocupación de que tal vez se hubiera excedido y, posiblemente, después de la horrible conversación que había tenido durante el almuerzo con su madre, había necesitado hacer algo extravagante para sentirse menos subyugado de lo que ella quería que estuviera. Había vuelto a su habitación después de esa conversación, rompiendo la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, pero mientras estaba allí vio el catálogo de escobas y le había venido la idea. Después de limpiarse, había mandado un pedido antes de tener tiempo de pensárselo dos veces. Ahora, la manera que Hermione le sonrió cuando anunció que había hecho que el pequeño Gryffindor tuviera una escoba nueva, logró que sus hombros se relajaran y le devolviera la sonrisa.

– Le encantará. – dijo Hermione – Tendrás más de un admirador.

– No lo he hecho por eso. No era justo, – dijo Draco – que un volador tan bueno como ese niño tuviera esa asquerosa escoba.

– Bueno, – dijo Hannah – creo que ya hemos terminado. Ya he tenido suficiente del Día de la Reconstrucción. Se supone que el colegio es quién se encarga de deshacerse de los puestos, por lo que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es recoger las sobras y comérnoslas.

– Suena bien. – dijo Hermione – No diré que no a una tarde de meterme _jengibres_ en la boca.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

– Hey, – se quejó ella – fuisteis vosotros tres los que pintasteis la tienda.

– Hablando de nuestros tres chicos, ¿dónde están Theo y Neville? – preguntó Padma.

– Han estado desapareciendo durante todo el día. – respondió Hermione – Y no los he visto desde que ellos y Susan se fueron para evitar a la madre de Pansy.

– Huh. – fue todo lo que dijo Draco.

* * *

 **Un capítulo divertido con un trasfondo un tanto más oscuro por lo ocurrido con Draco después de hablar con su madre... os dije que no es oro todo lo que reluce. En el siguiente capítulo nos enteraremos de esa conversación que ha tenido con Narcissa y más cositas. Por cierto, los tres siguientes caps son enteramente Dramione, para vuestro completo disfrute ;)**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Habéis sabido leer entre líneas lo que ha pasado con Draco?**

 **¡Intentaré actualizar mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * LadyBasilisco220282* *Kattypocket* *GabiLime14* *redeginori* *Loonydraconian* *Schlechtigkeit* *gaby. wyv* *FeltonNat88* *D. Jackson* *ivfer2* *MmaryJoD* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *Oveja salvaje* *Carmen* *SALESIA* *damalunaely* *Guest* *Isela Malfoy* *KeyTen***

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: veo que casi todas pensamos igual en cuanto al desarrollo cerebral de Ron... xD Me hacéis el día con vuestros comentarios de verdad, GRACIAS.**


	66. Chapter 66

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 66**

Draco apartó el cabello de Hermione a un lado, pasando la nariz por la línea de su cuello antes de comenzar a besarle la piel.

– Me alegra mucho haber sobrevivido al Día de la Reconstrucción. – murmuró ella, inclinando la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso.

– Mmmm. – murmuró él en acuerdo. No estaba interesado en hablar de ese día. No había sido tan horrible como había temido, pero tampoco lo llamaría un buen momento.

– Tú madre dejó caer algo sobre un baile de Pascua a la madre de Pansy. – dijo Hermione mientras Draco empezaba a desabotonarse el jersey sin apartar la boca de su cuello – También dijo que estaba invitada.

Eso hizo retroceder a Draco.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó – ¿Cuándo?

Lo que su madre le había dicho en privado era que, aunque ahora podía entender mejor la atracción que sentía por "aquella chica, Granger" y probablemente era beneficioso tener un defensor tan firme en el colegio, realmente debería tener cuidado de inducirla a esperar más de lo que tenía previsto entregar. Esa, había dicho Narcissa, no sería una buena manera de pagarle por defenderte de todos y ante todos. Le había dicho que se asegurara que el final fuera suave. "Ya tenemos un problema con que la señora Parkinson tenga idea de colocarnos a su hija." Continuó "Cuando llegue el momento, querrás casarte con alguien apropiado _y_ que te ayude a rehabilitarte a ojos de nuestro mundo. Pansy, aunque es una chica encantadora no puede ayudarte con eso último y Granger no puede ayudarte con lo anterior. Su nacimiento, Draco. Su familia. No."

– En serio. – respondió Hermione – Estaba dirigiendo a la madre de Pansy lejos de la idea de la búsqueda del matrimonio, pero…

– Ugh. – murmuró Draco – Pansy como esposa sería una pesadilla; simplemente habla y habla y nunca se calla. Es decir, es genial, pero no para vivir con ella todos los días en la misma casa, en la misma habitación. Ugh. Necesitaría un maldito domador de dragones para poder controlarla.

Hermione soltó una risotada mientras se quitaba el jersey y lo dejaba a un lado.

– Entonces, ¿no debería suponer que la súbita aceptación pública de tu madre significa algo?

– Yo no lo haría. – dijo Draco con la mayor cautela posible – Habla en código, sabes. Ha sido hija de un político y después esposa de otro.

Hermione murmuró algo y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de él.

– No creí que quisiera decir lo que estaba diciendo. – admitió ella – Parecía terriblemente… tolerante.

Draco cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de sus pequeñas manos contra su piel, mientras pasaba las palmas sobre su pecho.

– Eres tan… es decir, estás demasiado delgado y… – ella trazó con sus dedos la cicatriz que le había dejado la experiencia con el Sectrumsempra de Potter.

– Lo sé. – dijo él – Todo estropeado.

– No era eso lo que iba a decir. – respondió ella rodando los ojos – Solías andar como si fueras el dueño de todo el colegio. Y aún sigues igual de… – se mordió el labio, mirando su torso – agradable.

– Yo no era nada agradable. – objetó, pero empezó a sonreír.

– Oh, eras muy agradable. – dijo Hermione – En ciertos significados muy específicos de la palabra. – empezó a tirar de la camisa para pasarla por encima de los hombros de Draco, pero se quedó atrapada porque no había desabrochado los puños y riéndose de sí misma, empezó a hacer ruidos de protesta por esos botones. Él se tensó, pero ya era demasiado tarde para detenerla razonablemente en esos momentos, entonces, se deshizo de esos molestos botones, quitándole finalmente la camisa y pasando las manos por sus brazos con evidente admiración – Los buscadores son tan esbeltos. – dijo encantada – ¿Quién iba a suponer que tenías estos brazos bajo la camisa?

Draco se mordió el labio, sintiendo que su sonrisa estaba de vuelta. Podía mantenerla distraída.

– Supongo que tú. – respondió, posando las manos en su rostro e inclinando la boca contra la de ella para poder distraerla con entusiasmo. Funcionó, Hermione le devolvió el beso con creciente urgencia, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de él y presionándose contra su cuerpo – Tienes demasiada ropa. – jadeó finalmente, desesperado por sentir su piel – ¿Cómo es que yo estoy sin camisa y tú sigues totalmente vestida?

– ¿Está bloqueada la puerta? – preguntó, mientras empezaba a deshacerse de la camisa y después del sujetador.

– Bloqueada, silenciada, todo. – prometió él – Además, estamos en un aula abandonada en un pasillo polvoriento por el que nadie pasa. Estaremos bien.

Draco estaba a punto de posar las manos sobre la piel que ella había expuesto con tanta facilidad, cuando Hermione vio la Marca y sus ojos se estrecharon con preocupación.

– Draco, – susurró, pasando un dedo sobre las marcas rojas que la atravesaban – ¿qué ha pasado?

* * *

 **Ya sabemos más o menos que es lo que le dijo Narcissa a Draco en privado... lo que todos habíamos esperado que pasara, que no la aprobaran por su origen. Era obvio que Hermione se lo oliera, toda la actitud de Narcissa parecía indicar demasiada tolerancia, algo no muy habitual en estos casos. Y finalmente, Draco no ha podido distraer a Hermione tanto como para que no viera las marcas rojas que atraviesan ese maldito tatuaje.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Draco le contará a Hermione lo que le sucede?**

 **Quedan dos caps enteros Dramione ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos el lunes!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian* *D. Jackson* *redeginori* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *CynthiaMellark* *Marycielo Felton* *selene lizt* *Doristarazona* *Kattypocket* *Schlechtigkeit* *LadyBasilisco220282* *GabiLime14* *SALESIA* *Oveja salvaje* *lynn - lugo1* *FeltonNat88* *gaby. wyv***

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: En cuanto a lo de Theo y Neville ya lo iremos averiguando poco a poco ;) No seáis impacientes jajaja**


	67. Chapter 67

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 67**

Draco apartó el brazo de los preocupados ojos de Hermione e intentó re-interesarla en sus besos.

– No es nada. – murmuró, rozando los labios por la fina línea de su mandíbula – No te preocupes por eso. – apretó la boca contra la de ella – ¿Por dónde íbamos?

No funcionó. Hermione se sentó con la espalda recta, cogió su brazo con ambas manos y lo giró para poder ver la Marca Tenebrosa. Tan pronto como Voldemort murió ésta había empezado a desvanecerse y lo que antes era un impactante negro destacando contra su pálida piel ahora era de un apagado gris. De alguna manera ahora parecía tener más significado con la muerte y la decadencia de lo que incluso lo había significado el negro. Se entrecruzaban un puñado de débiles cicatrices que también se habían ido desvaneciendo y cuatro cortes frescos. Hermione sostuvo un dedo sobre una de las líneas rojas sin tocarla y, después de una larga pausa, lo colocó contra su piel.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – y entonces, se respondió a su propia pregunta – Lo has hecho tú.

Él se apartó al escuchar el horror en su tono.

– ¿Theo lo sabe? – continuó ella.

Draco se encogió de hombros, alejándose ligeramente, dejando que el movimiento de su cuerpo tirara de su propio brazo fuera del alcance de Hermione. Lo soltó con demasiada facilidad.

– No he sacado exactamente el cuchillo en sus narices y tenido una conversación al respecto. – dijo – Pero tampoco hemos hablado nunca de su alcoholismo.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella – Draco, ¿por qué te harías esto? – alzó la voz – Ya hemos sufrido suficiente. Ya has sufrido bastante. ¿Por qué te haces daño a ti mismo? ¿Por qué?

– Me ayuda, ¿vale? – Draco gritó las palabras y Hermione dio un paso atrás – Es jodido y sé que no debería ayudar, pero lo hace. – se hundió en una de las sillas más cercanas y con más calma añadió – A veces no puedo soportarlo. Siento que todo el mundo me odia, que no puedo hacer nada bien, que nunca he hecho nada bien y que nunca lo haré, como si no mereciera ocupar su espacio. Y entonces me enfado. Me odio a mí mismo y me cabreo con todo el mundo por no darse cuenta que estoy jodidamente hundido, todo me viene de golpe, me sobrecarga y eso ayuda. – respiró hondo, pensando en el cuchillo que guardaba en su cajón – Me ayuda. – dijo de nuevo – No soy… tengo cuidado. No estoy intentando suicidarme ni ninguna estupidez parecida. Sólo lo necesito de vez en cuando. Hace que todo desaparezca. Lo hace todo más simple. Y, sí, después miro las marcas y me siento patético. ¿Quién hace esto? ¿Quién utiliza un cuchillo consigo mismo? Es un desastre, un error y aun así lo hago… pero ayuda. Desearía no hacerlo y lo intento, pero sigue ayudándome.

– No lo entiendo. – dijo Hermione, extendiendo la mano – Ayúdame a hacerlo.

– Ya lo haces. – respondió él – Tienes ataques de pánico, Theo intenta beber hasta la muerte. Creo que Ginny intenta tener un accidente de vuelo del que no haya vuelta atrás. Todo es…

– Lo mismo. – susurró Hermione. Apretó los dedos de Draco entre los suyos y, casi con desesperación, él le devolvió el apretón.

– Me odias. – sentenció.

– Draco... – estaba conmocionada – No. No puedo. – tomó una profunda respiración – ¿Te ayudaría venir a mí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

– Tal vez. – murmuró – No quiero ser una molestia. No es gran cosa.

Hermione volteó la mano de Draco entre las suyas, comenzando a dibujar círculos en su palma.

– Es gran cosa para mí. – dijo suavemente – Si venir a mí te ayudara a no sentir que a nadie le importas, eso… Me gustaría ser capaz de hacer eso por ti de la misma manera que tú me ayudas con los ataques de pánico.

– No quiero ser… no soy tu proyecto. – dijo Draco – No soy un elfo doméstico.

– ¿No puedo preocuparme por ti? – preguntó Hermione – ¿No como un proyecto, sino como persona? ¿Cómo tú te preocupas por mí?

– No creo que te preocupes por mí igual que yo me preocupo por ti. – respondió él, desviando la mirada a otro lado.

– Y yo creo que te equivocas. – sentenció ella.

– Esto me hace sentir inútil. – dijo Draco – Como si no pudiera… como si algo estuviera mal en mí. – fijó la mirada en ella, con miedo y nerviosismo detrás de sus plateados ojos.

– La guerra nos hizo mal a todos. – dijo Hermione.

* * *

 **Un capítulo cortito, pero emocionalmente intenso. Draco se ha abierto y tiene razón al decir que todos han sufrido los efectos de las mismas consecuencias. Tal vez de manera diferente, pero, en esencia, están sufriendo por lo mismo. Aun así sé que con el apoyo grupal y los vínculos que se están formando serán capaces de salir adelante y afrontarlo todo con la fuerza de un huracán. Porque como se suele decir "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte".**

 **¿Qué opináis? ¿No son adorables estos dos? *-***

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * guiguita* *Doristarazona* *Kattypocket* *FeltonNat88* *D. Jackson* Oveja salvaje* *lynn - lugo1* *KeyTen* *redeginori* *Cignus Black* *LadyBasilisco220282* *Loonydraconian* *Schlechtigkeit* *Carmen* *LluviaDeOro* *Marycielo Felton* *MmaryJoD* *SALESIA: **Me alegra que ya no tengas que viajar tanto y espero que aunque ahora estés más saturada de trabajo sea lo mejor para ti y seguro que te adaptas rápido a ese ritmo ;) ¡Adoro que siempre te tomes el tiempo de dejar tu opinión y tus palabras! ¡Mil besazos! *****

 **¡Besos y abrazos!**


	68. Chapter 68

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 68**

Draco y Hermione todavía estaban de pie en un aula bloqueada y silenciada, sin camisas, hasta que Hermione, con un estremecimiento, dijo:

– Tengo frío.

Sin decir palabra, Draco le devolvió el sujetador y la camisa, tirando de la suya propia mientras ella volvía a vestiré. Tenía una mancha de suciedad en el codo, notó Draco. No desvió la mirada hacia la chica ni una sola vez mientras desdoblaba los puños con deliberado cuidado, cubriendo la marca y los cortes con la manga de la camisa.

– Draco. – la voz de Hermione sonaba triste y él casi pudo ver el sonido rebotando en las ventanas sólo para caer al suelo – Todavía… esto no ha cambiado nada, ¿verdad?

– ¿No? – preguntó, sin mirarla todavía – ¿Por qué querrías… estoy tan… ¿no cambia las cosas?

Hermione envolvió los brazos alrededor de él, acurrucando la cabeza contra su pecho.

– Espero que no. – susurró – Aunque me gustaría que vinieras a mí y me encontrases cuando lo sientas… quizás la compañía también ayudaría.

– No sé si podré hacerlo. – admitió Draco.

– Ya no puedes mantenerlo en secreto. – dijo ella.

– Es sólo que…

– Tú ves cada vez que me tomo una Poción de Paz. – intervino Hermione, interrumpiéndolo – ¿Eso hace que te guste menos?

– No. – susurró él entre sus rizos – Nada podría.

– A mí tampoco. – dijo ella.

Draco la apretó con más fuerza y dijo:

– Lo intentaré.

Permanecieron así durante un largo momento, hasta que Hermione habló.

– ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con Theo sobre la bebida?

Draco suspiró, apoyándose contra ella. Sabía que debían, pero si alguna vez había habido alguna conversación a temer, era esa.

– Supongo. – respondió – Te elijo a ti.

– ¿Por qué yo? – exigió ella. Lo empujó hasta sentarlo en una de las viejas mesas de madera del aula. Esos pantalones también necesitarían una limpieza, pensó, mientras se sentaba a su lado y levantaba una pierna para ponerla encima de la de él. Pasó una mano, con una casualidad que no engañó a Draco, sobra la parte del brazo donde tenía la Marca y él chico tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para evitar que se le escapasen las lágrimas – Lo conoces desde hace mucho más tiempo. Creo que deberías ser tú.

–Tú eres la Gryffindor. – contestó Draco – Eres una de los valientes.

– No lo soy, últimamente. – dijo Hermione, desviando los ojos contra su voluntad hacia la bolsa provista de Pociones contra la ansiedad.

Draco resopló. Después de ver a los padres de los estudiantes de Hogwarts oponerse a la presencia de chicos que habían cometido el horrible pecado de ser hijos de Mortífagos, encontraba que el rechazo de Hermione a su propia valentía era casi ridículo.

– Mucho más que yo. – murmuró.

– Volviste aquí. – dijo Hermione – Creo que eso fue muy valiente.

– Sólo intentaba alejarme de mi madre. – murmuró Draco.

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de decir:

– Imagino que puede llegar a ser bastante abrumadora.

Él dejó escapar una risotada.

– Sí, podría decirse.

Hermione presionó a Draco hasta que éste la miró.

– ¿Alguna idea de dónde quieres vivir después de la graduación? – preguntó ella. Él no respondió, pero Hermione sonrió por la manera en que se abrieron sus plateados ojos y se acercó más, posando la mano en un lado de su cara – Es decir, no podemos vivir con tus padres. Sería raro, incluso aunque el lugar sea tan grande como para albergar a todo Hogwarts…

– Además, allí te torturaron.

– No me hagas tener menos sentimientos cálidos por tu casa. – dijo Hermione – En realidad no tengo a donde ir. Podríamos permitirnos un apartamento en Londres, supongo. O… ¿Tus padres te cerrarían el grifo si tú… – dejó de hablar.

Draco apoyó la cara en su pequeña mano y dijo:

– Tengo ya tantas cuentas a mi nombre que incluso si lo hicieran, me las apañaría bien. Pero no lo harán. Soy el único heredero y eso significa algo para ellos. Es mi familia. Y… sé que son… pero no son el tipo de padres que repentinamente me quemarían del tapiz porque no les gusta mi elección de… – se detuvo abruptamente y luego añadió – No. Nunca me desheredarían. Pero podría tener que escuchar algunos sermones.

– Estoy bastante pobre. – dijo Hermione – Todo el dinero de mis padres lo usé para trasladarlos y ahora…

– No importa. – dijo Draco – Realmente sólo te quiero por tu cara bonita.

– Y mi espeso pelo.

– Sí. – él besó la mano que aún seguía acariciándole la cara – Podríamos acampar en casa de Theo hasta que tengamos otro plan, supongo. Asumiendo que todavía quieras estar conmigo después de la graduación. Incluso tengo una habitación propia en la Mansión Nott, pasaba mucho tiempo allí cuando era un niño.

– Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es decirle que deje de beber. – dijo Hermione.

– Te lo dejo a ti, – dijo Draco con una sonrisa – Gryffindor.

– Ugh. Creo que es injusto. – murmuró Hermione – Eso son prejuicios de Casa.

Draco rio y la ayudó a bajar.

– Quizás esta noche no. – dijo.

– Pero pronto.

– Sí.

* * *

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido que recuperar un examen y en fin... no voy a aburriros con mi vida.**

 **Espero que estos tres últimos caps más enfocados a nuestra pareja favorita os hayan gustado (son tan adorables), pero ya sabeis que esta es una historia diferente y que no sólo se centra en ellos, así que sed pacientes y también disfrutad de las demás tramas que se van creando ;)**

 **Poco a poco irán cerrando sus heridas.**

 **¿Qué opináis?**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian* *Doristarazona* *guiguita* *johannna* *Schlechtigkeit* *lynn - lugo1* *Marycielo Felton* *Oveja salvaje* *FeltonNat88* *Kattypocket* *Bombon Kou Malfoy * *orsusy* *KeyTen* *Carmen* *SALESIA* *damalunaely* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *Candice Saint-Just***

 **¡Besos y gracias!**


	69. Chapter 69 (The Cat Story)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 69 – The Cat Story (La Historia del Gato)**

– Cuéntame lo del gato. – Pansy tomó otro sorbo de la petaca de Theo y se la entregó a Neville, quien la limpió antes de tomar un fuerte trago. Hermione parecía confundida así que Pansy, con el tono de una persona que hablaba con un niño no muy brillante, dijo – El gato de Millie. Dijiste que la próxima vez que realmente te emborracharas te preguntara sobre el gato. Estás borracha. Quiero saber que pasó contigo y su gato.

– Oh. – Hermione arrastró la palabra, echándose a reír y tirándose sobre las mantas que habían esparcido por el suelo de piedra donde todos evitaban el trabajo y las responsabilidades ahora que el Día de la Reconstrucción había pasado, los equipos de Quidditch practicaban fervientemente y las conferencias sobre los EXTASIS se habían vuelto tan comunes que todos habían comenzado a ignorarlas. Hermione miró fijamente las vigas de madera del techo y pensó por dónde empezar – ¿Recordáis el año que se abrió la Cámara y pasó lo del basilisco?

– Por extraño que parezca, sí. – dijo Ginny, desde su posición en el suelo. Draco se echó a reír y ella lo golpeó en el brazo. Él se frotó el lugar golpeado, pero no dijo nada.

– Nosotros, Harry, Ron y yo, pensábamos que el heredero de Slytherin tenía que ser Draco.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco, sorprendido de que hubieran pensado eso.

– Hablabas de la pureza de sangre todo el rato. – respondió ella, moviéndose para apoyar la cabeza en el muslo del chico – Y creo recordar que mencionaste que esperabas que fuera la siguiente.

Draco murmuró algo que sonó algo así como:

– Lo siento por eso.

– Tenías doce años y eras imbécil. – dijo Hermione – Ya lo he superado. Pero estábamos tan seguros de que tenías que ser tú que nosotros, bueno yo, tuve la inteligente idea de que la mejor manera de demostrar esa teoría era utilizar la Poción Multijugos para disfrazarnos de tus amigos y conseguir que confesaras.

La mirada que Theo le dedicó expresaba su opinión sobre el tema. Neville parecía más interesado en los aspectos prácticos.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste la Poción Multijugos? – preguntó.

– La elaboramos. – respondió ella, incluso el paso de los años no conseguía oscurecer lo bien que le sentaba ese particular éxito – Robamos los ingredientes del almacén de Snape y la preparamos en el baño.

– Demonios. – espetó Pansy, impresionada.

– De todos modos, – continuó Hermione – sabéis que hay que añadir un pelo de la persona de la que quieres hacerte pasar, pues conseguimos pelos de Crabbe y Goyle y uno de la túnica de Millie…

Repentinamente Pansy se echó a reír.

– Oh, no, no lo hiciste. – dijo con absoluto deleite.

– Me salió _cola_. – dijo Hermione, intentando no reír – Se retorcía cuando estaba enfadada. No podía controlarla. Y orejas, Pansy. Grandes y peludas orejas.

– Por favor, dime que ronroneabas. – casi le rogó Theo – Por favor, por favor.

– No estaba lo suficientemente contenta mientras me recuperaba como para ronronear, así que no estoy segura. – contestó Hermione.

Ahora fue Ginny la que se echó a reír.

– Ojalá lo hubiera sabido. – dijo – Cuando todo el mundo me reprendía y me llamaba idiota por engancharme a ese diario, ojalá hubiera sabido que los tres habíais sido casi tan idiotas como yo.

– ¿La gente te llamaba idiota? – le preguntó Draco. Acariciaba el pelo de Hermione como si fuera un gato y ella empezó a fingir ronronear provocando risitas en Theodore, pero Draco sonaba indignado en nombre de Ginny.

– Sí, bueno. – respondió ella – "Te dije que nunca confiaras en nada si no podías controlarlo", "¿En qué estabas pensando?" y cosas así. Entonces todo se acabó y sólo nos preocupábamos por Harry. – alargó la mano hacia la petaca que Neville todavía sostenía en la mano y se la pasó – Como siempre.

– Pensaba que vosotros dos erais algo. – dijo Pansy.

– Lo somos. – dijo Ginny – Pero no lo sería si realmente le hubiera gustado todo aquella atención. Más bien lo odia, quiere hacer lo suyo en paz y estar solo. – tomó un trago y empezó a toser – Demonios, Theo, ¿qué hay aquí dentro? ¿Jodido fuego líquido?

– Se llama whisky de fuego por una razón. – respondió Theo.

– Sólo quiere que Neville se emborrache lo suficiente para irse con él. – dijo Pansy.

Neville se puso rojo y empezó a toser.

– Me gustan las chicas. – pareció soltar entre las avergonzadas pausas de su ataque de tos.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó Pansy – ¿Has experimentado? – se echó hacia atrás apoyándose en la palma de las manos – Hasta que no hayas probado ambas cosas no puedes tomar una decisión con propiedad.

– No necesito tu ayuda, Pansy. – murmuró Theo, mirando hacia cualquier lugar excepto a Neville.

– ¿Y estás segura de que tú lo tienes claro? – preguntó Ginny.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – preguntó Pansy airadamente. Todos en la sala la miraron expectantes, hasta que cedió con una risita – Oh, bien, sí. Pero Millie y yo, bueno, ya sabes.

– No. – dijo Draco – Realmente no lo sé. Quizás podrías explicarlo con más detalle.

– Oh, Hermione. – dijo Pansy – Lo siento.

* * *

 **Sí os soy totalmente sincera, no tengo del todo claro a que se refiere Pansy con ese último lo siento a Hermione (debería preguntarle a Colubrina), pero si se acerca aunque sea un poco a lo que me ronda la cabeza, creo que los Slytherin se lo han pasado muy bien en sus tiempos... ¿Qué pensáis vosotras? Este ha sido un capitulo más relajado y divertido, me ha dado nostalgia la historia de la poción multijugos *-***

 **¿Pensais que Theo logrará emborrachar a Neville y que la cosa se desmadre? xD**

 **Tengo ganas de leer vuestras opiniones ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * lynn - lugo1* *Doristarazona* *FeltonNat88* *KeyTen* *Rulia* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *Guest* *viky972009* *Loonydraconian* *orsusy* *ivfer2* *Guest* *SALESIA* *damalunaely* *Carmen* *Marycielo Felton***

 **¡Besotes!**


	70. Chapter 70

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 70**

El grupo de octavo año - y Ginny - se habían apoderado del extremo superior de la mesa de Slytherin y estaban almorzando juntos. La directora McGonagall había notado el cambio con la más leve de las sonrisas, sin decir nada y una semana después del Día de la Reconstrucción, - promocionado con éxito por el colegio y el _Profeta,_ habían mostrado el edificio reparado, habían construido un sentimiento de comunidad y habían recaudado el suficiente dinero para comisionar un monumento conmemorativo - Neville y Theo se levantaron de la mesa y dijeron:

– Entonces, ¿a la biblioteca? – al mismo tiempo.

Pansy soltó una risotada en la cucharada de sopa, los dos chicos la ignoraron mientras murmuraban algo de querer repasar el actual material de Defensa - ese mes estaban revisando las criaturas – y desaparecieron por las puertas.

– ¿Creen que están engañando a alguien? – preguntó Susan.

– Mantén la distancia. – dijo Hermione – Podrían ponerse nerviosos y escabullirse como conejos o algo parecido.

Hannah no dijo nada, sólo tomó un poco más de ensalada con los ojos bajos.

– Bueno, – le dijo Hermione a Draco – ¿cómo le va a Andy con la escoba? – Draco, quien había estado dando vueltas al almuerzo sin demasiado entusiasmo ese día, se animó, dándoles un detallado monólogo sobre lo emocionado que estaba el niño, cómo lo había sacado dos veces a practicar con él, que era bueno, realmente bueno y que pensaba que a finales de año el chico sería un candidato perfecto para el equipo de Gryffindor el curso siguiente.

– También hay una chica. – dijo – Siempre aparece. No me habla, simplemente nos mira fijamente desde dentro de una bufanda roja y dorada tan grande que no parece más que lana.

Ginny posó una mano en su brazo.

– Probablemente sea Sarida. ¿Quieres que le pida que os deje tranquilos?

– No, – respondió Draco – pero podría traer su escoba la próxima vez.

– Tal vez podríamos coordinarnos. – sugirió Ginny – Yo también iré. A ella le podría ser más fácil de esa manera. – le dedicó a Draco una amplia sonrisa – Es decir, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que estas entrenado a niños para que compitan contra tu propia Casa.

Draco le dirigió una mirada burlona.

– Traeré a Sarah y Trista y a todo el montón de Slytherins de los primeros años. – dijo – Y así prepararlos para conseguir machacar a tus leones.

– Tienen escobas del colegio. – dijo Ginny, agitando la mano – Nadie puede aprender nada con ellas.

Draco gruñó dándole probablemente la razón y Hermione se rio de él.

– Eres un loco del Quidditch. – le dijo – ¿Qué pasaría si Sarah fuera una bruja más sensata, así como Padma o como yo, y no tiene interés en volar?

Draco hizo un gesto dramático, como si lo hubiera apuñalado antes de volver a fruncirle el ceño a la sopa. Sopa verde. Él no era un fanático.

Susan miró a Padma, quien estaba hundida en su asiento y removía la sopa de brócoli con la cuchara con un movimiento lento y cansado.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Susan – Sólo le has dado tres cucharadas a eso y pareces estar a punto de desfallecer.

– Estoy muy cansada. – admitió Padma. Parecía avergonzada de admitir cualquier debilidad – Estoy agotada desde…

– Desde ese estúpido Día de la Reconstrucción. – dijo Pansy, interrumpiéndola – Yo también. Fue una locura, hacer que estuviéramos todo el día fuera vendiendo estupideces. El Ministerio debería haber financiado ese monumento.

– Creo que se trataba de construir una comunidad. – dijo Hannah, suavemente – Realmente no era por el dinero.

– Si por construir una comunidad te refieres a reunir a todos los enfermos de esa comunidad, claro. – dijo Pansy con un bufido – Fue estúpido.

Susan seguía estudiando a Padma.

– Tal vez deberías ir a acostarte. – le dijo con cierta preocupación – Estás realmente pálida. Conseguiré algo mejor que esa cosa verde que tienes enfrente y te lo llevaré a tu habitación.

Padma le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero se opuso.

– ¿Cómo vas a entrar? – preguntó – La aldaba…

– Otros Ravenclaws. – respondió Susan – Les explicaré lo que estoy haciendo y me dejaran entrar.

Padma parecía dudar de que fuera a funcionar, pero se levantó de todos modos.

– Te lo agradezco, – dijo – pero no tienes que hacerlo.

Susan apartó su propia sopa de brócoli.

– Cualquier cosa será mejor que esto. – dijo – Le pediré a los elfos dos porciones. Vegetariano, ¿verdad?

– Sí. – afirmó Padma.

Todos la vieron marcharse. Una vez fuera del comedor, Pansy dijo:

– Vegetariana, y una mierda.

– Lo sé. – dijo Susan – Pero, ¿crees que enfrentarse a ella haría algún bien?

* * *

 **Pansy siempre tan sutil... xD Parece que Theo y Neville están más juntos que nunca. ¿Le funcionó la técnica a Theo? ¿Algún día lo admitirán? jajaja También vemos que poco a poco se van haciendo más evidentes los problemas de cada uno, sólo nos queda ir desentrañando poco a poco esta compleja trama y esperar que todos puedan llegar a superar tanto las heridas abiertas como sus miedos. ¡Me encanta esta historia!**

 **¿Qué opináis vosotras?**

 **¡Mañana actualizaré!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *Doristarazona* *FeltonNat88* *NarradoraNueva* *redeginori* *AnnLupinBlack* *selene lizt* *Oveja salvaje* *Marycielo Felton* *Kattypocket* *lynn - lugo1* *SALESIA* *dianetonks* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *Carmen***

 **¡Besotes!**

 **PD: Al parecer casi todos estamos confundidos con respecto al "lo siento, Hermione" de Pansy en el capítulo anterior, así que mejor lo dejaremos en la imaginación de cada uno (aunque yo compro lo de Sodoma y Gomorra xD) Y otra cosa que me ha causado gracia es que algunas de vosotras pensasteis que Ginny quería experimentar con su sexualidad... xD ¡Me hacéis el día!**


	71. Chapter 71

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 71**

Susan convenció a los elfos para que prepararan dos cuencos de curry indio y algún trozo de naan sin ningún problema y se dirigió hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw, con Hermione a la zaga, usando la varita para ayudarla a equilibrar la bandeja. Cuando llegaron a la infame aldaba de la puerta, dos chicos estaban a punto de entrar, pero al verlas, sonrieron y se apartaron.

– Las damas primero. – dijo uno de ellos.

– Si podéis averiguar cómo. – dijo el otro, agregando algo que sonaba como "amantes de los Mortífagos", en voz baja.

Susan fulminó al chico, pero le entregó la bandeja a Hermione y golpeó la puerta con la aldaba.

– ¿A qué maestros somos ingratos, sin importar lo que aprendamos? – preguntó la aldaba.

– Aprendemos la bondad de la crueldad y la tolerancia de los intolerantes. – respondió Susan, con un tono de voz nivelado.

– Una excelente respuesta. – dijo la aldaba y la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a las chicas. Antes de que los dos Ravenclaws detrás de ellas pudieran entrar, la puerta se cerró de golpe y pudieron escucharla decir – ¿Qué permite que los sordos oigan y los ciegos vean?

Susan sonrió ligeramente.

– Le dije a Padma que sería fácil. – dijo. Le preguntaron a un grupo de chicas reunidas alrededor de un artefacto con alambres, plumas y varios elementos flotantes donde estaba la habitación de Padma y una de ellas hizo un gesto hacia el pasillo.

– Es la última puerta a la izquierda, – dijo – pero creo que está durmiendo. Ha estado enferma durante todo el trimestre.

– No está enferma. – dijo otra chica – Sino triste.

La puerta de Padma tenía casi todo un collage de notas pegadas a la superficie de sus compañeros de Casa. Había acertijos, dibujos, recetas de bebidas de frutas y una invitación a una sesión de meditación nocturna en la Torre de Astronomía. Hermione pensó en la nota que había en su puerta, una nota que nunca había tomado como una especie de desafío particular, y sintió una especie de envidia agridulce. Por lo menos los compañeros de Casa de Padma estaban intentando cuidarla. Los de octavo no eran los únicos. Susan golpeó y abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

– He traído curry. – dijo – Y Naan.

Padma estaba sentada en su escritorio mezclando en un cono una pasta verdosa con una cuchara.

– ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Hermione, colocando la bandeja en la cama.

– Mehendi. – respondió Padma.

– ¿Es comida? – preguntó Susan.

Padma soltó una risotada.

– Más bien como esmalte de uñas. – dijo – Se usa para pintar las palmas de las manos.

– ¿Me lo enseñas después de comer? – preguntó Susan – El brócoli que hemos tenido en el almuerzo era horrible y lo que sea que te han hecho los elfos, me huele increíble.

La sonrisa de Padma vaciló, pero entre Susan y Hermione mantuvieron un flujo constante de preguntas sobre lo que la Ravenclaw tenía entre las manos. Lo estaba haciendo casualmente porque quería sentirse bonita, así que sólo iba a hacer sus palmas, pero para las bodas y los compromisos la gente hacia sus brazos y para su propia boda quería hacerse los pies – bueno, alguien le haría los pies – también. Pregunta tras pregunta la llevaron a comerse todo el tazón de curry, así como dos trozos de pan. Susan retiró los platos vacíos y todas miraron el cono de pasta.

– ¿Podemos hacerlo nosotras también? – preguntó Hermione – ¿O no estaría bien? Después de mi gigante paso en falso con los elfos, todavía me odian, no quiero…

– ¡No, no! – exclamó Padma – Dame tu mano. Está bien. – agarró el cono, comenzando a trazar cuidadosamente líneas en la palma de Hermione – Debería hacerte un pavo real.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

Susan sofocó una risilla mal disimulada.

– Por los Malfoy, por supuesto. ¿No recuerdas como Draco solía presumir de tener pavos reales albinos en su casa?

– No creo que les guste a los Malfoy. – respondió Hermione – No estoy segura de que se alegraran de que sus pavos reales tengan algo que ver conmigo.

– A Draco le gustas. – dijo Padma, mientras seguía dibujando – Eso es todo lo que importa.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que te importaría a ti? – preguntó Hermione.

Padma se mordió el labio y entonces admitió:

– No, pero eres más fuerte que yo.

– Eso no es cierto. – respondió, pero Padma sacudió la cabeza y Susan le dedicó a Hermione una mirada de "déjalo" que la chica dejó de presionar.

* * *

 **Nota de Colubrina:** Susan y la aldaba de la puerta hacen referencia a la cita "Del hablador he aprendido a callar; del intolerante, a ser indulgente, y del malévolo a tratar a los demás con amabilidad. Y por curioso que parezca, soy ingrato hacia esos maestros" de Khalil Gibran. En la segunda pregunta de la aldaba hacia los chicos de Ravenclaw, la puerta se refiere a la cita de Mark Twain "La bondad es un lenguaje que los sordos pueden oír y los ciegos ver".

Realmente no quería que la condición de Padma fuera un misterio y admito que me sorprende la confusión. Y Sí, realmente es vegetariana.

* * *

 **Un capítulo corto pero bonito, vemos más cosas de Padma y su cultura, además del vinculo que realmente se está formando entre todos.**

 **Siento haber estado desaparecida el fin de semana, pero en verano se descontrola todo xD**

 **Además he vuelto a retomar la traducción de Partners (y de adelantar más capítulos en las otras dos traducciones) y creo que antes de final de mes habrá nueva actualización.**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Loonydraconian* *LadyBasilisco220282* *damalunaely* *FeltonNat88* *Doristarazona* *Kattypocket* *D. Jackson* *SALESIA* *Schlechtigkeit* *Oveja salvaje* *MmaryJoD* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *Carmen* *Marycielo Felton* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *johannna* **

**¡Besos y gracias, ya casi 14000 reviews!**


	72. Chapter 72

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 72**

Hermione salió de la habitación de Padma y atravesó de nuevo la sala común de Ravenclaw, admirando el pavo real que estaba dibujado en su mano. El grupo de chicas que antes habían estado trabajando sobre algo misterioso cuando Susan y ella habían entrado en la torre todavía estaban ahí reunidas y parecían haber hecho algún progreso ya que el artefacto ahora zumbaba más y más rápido, pero dos de ellas habían dejado de prestar atención y parecían inmersas en un acalorado debate, aunque tranquilo, sobre lo que parecía ser la naturaleza del espacio y el tiempo.

Hermione se detuvo en su camino por los dos chicos de séptimo año que iban a Aritmancia con ella.

– Hey, Granger. – dijo uno de ellos.

– ¿Sí? – podía sentir el impulso de cruzar los brazos defensivamente contra el par, pero se obligó a dejar que colgaran a sus costados.

– Es sobre Aritmancia… – dijo uno.

– Eres muy buena en ello. – dijo el otro – Puedo obtener las respuestas correctas, pero nunca está lo suficientemente bien para Vector, ella quiere…

– Creatividad. – dijo el primero – ¡Son matemáticas! Se supone que no tienen que ser creativas.

– Aparentemente lo son. – dijo Hermione – ¿Qué queréis? – pudo ver al grupo de chicas dejar de trabajar a la vez que empezaban a escuchar descaradamente la confrontación.

– Estudiar. – dijo uno de ellos – Contigo. Dijiste que estabas haciendo un grupo y creemos que podríamos lidiar con ese Nott…

– Es decir, nunca lo marcaron, no como a Malfoy…

– _Realmente_ no fue un Mortífago…

Hermione los miró fijamente y dijo:

– ¿Estáis seguros de que os Seleccionaron correctamente? – ambos la miraron aturdidos de que ella estuviera tan confundida. Corbatas azules. Torre de Ravenclaw. Los dos estaban en Aritmancia avanzada, así que claramente eran inteligentes – Empiezo a entender por qué Luna lo pasó tan mal. – murmuró.

– ¿Lunática? – preguntó uno de los chicos – ¿La que siempre iba descalza?

Hermione soltó un resoplido.

– Sois un par de capullos.

– Realmente lo son. – dijo una de las chicas que estaban escuchando – Y engreídos también.

– Que te den, Verity. – espetó uno de ellos.

– En tus sueños. – le respondió Verity – Asumiendo que tengas la suficiente creatividad para soñar que, personalmente, lo dudo.

– ¿Entonces… el grupo de estudio? – dijo el otro chico como si el intercambio entre su cohorte y la chica de Ravenclaw que estaba rodando los ojos no hubiera sucedido.

– Citando a tu amiga. – dijo Hermione – En tus sueños. Primero de todo, pareces tener el valor de decidir que puedes "tolerar" a Theodore y a mí ahora que te has percatado que necesitas nuestra ayuda. Y con las habilidades sociales de un babuino. Menos. ¿Los babuinos no viven en estructuras sociales complejas? – se volvió hacia el grupo de chicas.

– Sí. – respondió una de ellas – Se les llama tropas.

– Tal vez deberíais aprender a moveros por estructuras sociales más complejas. – sugirió Hermione – Porque, y esto es sólo una pista, diciéndome que mi novio no es lo suficientemente bueno para que te dignes a trabajar con él realmente no conseguirá que os ayude de ninguna manera. – sonrió – Espero que falléis. Espero que no paséis los EXTASIS y que fracaséis en la vida.

– Entonces, ¿eso es un no? – preguntó el chico.

Hermione le dedicó una mordaz mirada y salió de la Torre de Ravenclaw sin decir ni una palabra más. Se dirigió hacia el herbolario, planeando sentarse bajo el sol otoñal e intentar empaparse de luz y calor antes de abordar un ensayo de Defensa sobre la amenaza de las hadas oscuras. Había una gran cantidad de amenazas de las hadas oscuras, pero hasta el momento no había conseguido nada más que una marca de verificación en cualquier ensayo que había entregado a Molly Weasley y quería obligar a la mujer a reconocer que su trabajo era excelente aunque tuviera que escribir una maldita disertación sobre glastigs y gorras rojas.

Se detuvo en la puerta del jardín amurallado al ver una familiar cabeza rubia con lo que parecían cuatro, quizás cinco niñas y la sombra pelirroja del pelo de Andy. Estaba explicando un ejercicio de Transformaciones de primer año (y Andy, al parecer, lo enseñaba desvergonzadamente a su público). Hermione se aclaró la garganta y Draco levantó la mirada, pudiendo sentir como la sonrisa se levantaba en la comisura de su boca, asentándose en su lugar. Los labios de Draco también se levantaron con el mismo deleite en respuesta, antes de reemplazarla por su sonrisa más habitual.

– ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? – le preguntó él.

– Parece que lo tienes. – respondió ella, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta – Creo que me quedaré a mirar.

Draco asintió, volviendo a centrar su atención en el grupo frente a él y Hermione sintió algo revoloteando en su corazón y aguijoneando sus ojos mientras veía a Draco Malfoy, rodeado de niños, explicando con cuidado y paciencia cómo convertir un caracol en una tetera.

* * *

 **¡Siento de corazón la ausencia de actualizaciones de la historia! ¡Pero realmente el verano me descontrola! xD Para compensaros os traigo una actualización TRIPLE para vuestro disfrute.**

 **Creo que he disfrutado perversamente del encuentro entre los Ravenclaws y Hermione... citando a Hermione, menudo par de capullos.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de los caps ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * johannna* *Doristarazona* *Schlechtigkeit* *Kattypocket* *Loonydraconian* *FeltonNat88* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *Marycielo Felton* *Oveja salvaje* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *Candice Saint-Just* *KeyTen* *SALESIA* **

**¡A por el siguiente!**


	73. Chapter 73

**_¡Hoy hay actualización TRIPLE! Este es el segundo cap de tres._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 73**

Cuando Draco regresó a su habitación, Theo estaba acostado en su cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y con la vista fija en el techo.

– ¿Por qué nuestros padres son tan capullos? – preguntó.

Draco dejó la mochila en el escritorio, empezando a sacar los libros del interior y ordenarlos en orden alfabético sobre la pequeña superficie; había algunas cosas que pensaba que no merecían la pena profundizar en detalle y el que sus padres hubieran creído que Voldemort era simplemente una gran idea era una de ellas. Que él, en un principio, también hubiera pensado que Voldemort era una gran idea era otra de esas cosas. Se reprochaba que había sido joven y realmente estúpido, pero era difícil imaginar a su padre joven o estúpido y mucho menos las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Has recibido una lechuza? – le preguntó a Theodore. El correo desde Azkaban era censurado, poco frecuente y a menudo traía consigo una gran dosis de culpabilidad.

– Mmm. – contestó Theo sin comprometerse – Eres mi mejor amigo, Draco. – siguió – Tú y tu estúpida novia.

– ¿Hermione? – preguntó Draco – ¿Estúpida?

– Tiene que serlo para estar dispuesta a involucrarse contigo. Tú, yo, ambos estamos malditos. ¿Alguna vez has contado cuántas personas en un sólo día se niegan a mirarte? Sus ojos pasan sobre mí como si no estuviera.

– No. – dijo Draco. Se quedó mirando la pared de enfrente mientras permanecía sin moverse – No lo he contado. No quiero saberlo.

– ¿Escuchaste a esos bastardos el Día de la Reconstrucción? – continuó Theo – Amantes de los Mortífagos. Así los llaman. Hermione. Susan. Neville. A todos ellos, sólo por hablar con nosotros. – las palabras se detuvieron de manera sospechosa, pero Draco no se volteó y dejó que su amigo se recompusiera en lo que podía considerarse la privacidad del pequeño dormitorio – Tal vez deberíamos irnos. Todos tendrían un mejor año sin nosotros.

– No dejes que Hermione te oiga decir eso. – le aconsejó Draco.

– Me pegaría, lo sé. – dijo Theodore – Merlín, adoro a tu novia, Draco. Está jodidamente loca por pasar contigo el día, pero es como una fuerza de la naturaleza cuando está cabreada.

– Theodore. – empezó Draco, girándose finalmente.

– Nadie nunca…

– ¿Esto va sobre Neville?

– Tal vez. Sí. No. No lo sé. – Theo se incorporó – ¿Quieres un trago?

– No. – le contestó Draco – Y tú tampoco. – recogió el pedazo de pergamino que estaba arrugado en una bola en el suelo. Era una carta de Azkaban. El padre de Theo enviaba su cariño. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Que Theo no fuera un paria. Lo sentía mucho. Si lo hubiera sabido, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Esperaba que algún día Theodore pudiera perdonarlo. ¿Le haría el favor de llevar flores a la tumba de su madre? Draco alisó la carta y la dejó en el escritorio de su amigo – No parece tan malo. – dijo – Mejor que la última conversación que tuve con mis padres.

– Desgraciados. – siseó Theo – Ellos jodieron su vida y nosotros pagamos el precio.

– ¿Neville…

– Neville bien, – dijo Theodore – él es genial. Y no está seguro, pero… incluso aunque lo estuviera, involucrarse con uno de nosotros es como pintarse una diana en mitad de la frente. – metió el brazo debajo de su cama, sacando otra botella de whisky de fuego.

Draco se la quitó de las manos y, dejándola en la mesa, dijo:

– ¿Qué tal un paseo en su lugar?

– ¿Qué hay de tu cuchillo? – preguntó Theodore. El rostro de Draco debió registrar la conmoción que le produjo porque Theo inmediatamente pareció sentirse culpable – Lo siento. – dijo – Yo también soy un jodido capullo.

– No sabía que tú…

– Por supuesto que lo sé. – resopló Theo – Te conozco desde que éramos pequeños. Sólo creí que no querías hablar de ello así que…

– Sí. – Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama y arremangándose, se quedó mirando el brazo. Los cortes que se había hecho después de la conversación con su madre a la hora del almuerzo el Día de la Reconstrucción ya habían sanado. Tenía la sospecha que Hermione le lanzaba hechizos curativos cuando no se daba cuenta, pero no le había preguntado – Todo ha ido mejor desde…

– Desde Hermione. – intervino Theo – ¿Lo sabe?

– Ella… sí. Lo sabe.

Los labios de Theodore se curvaron en una triste sonrisa.

– Te quiere. Como he dicho antes, estúpida.

– Tal vez. – dijo Draco.

– No. – respondió Theo – No hay tal vez. Es muy estúpida. – se detuvo – Eres afortunado, Draco. Realmente afortunado.

– Tú también lo serás.

– Tal vez. – alargó el brazo para sacar de nuevo la botella, pero, ante la mirada de Draco, dejó caer la mano – Bien. – siseó – Un paseo.

* * *

 **Ufff, este capítulo me produce una de sentimientos encontrados... siento la culpabilidad, desesperación y rabia que deben sentir ellos y me abruma. Creo que Theo nos ha dejado ver algo más de su interior y eso me encanta. Adoro como Colubrina destripa emocionalmente a los personajes para dejarnos al alcance toda su magnitud.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Me muero por leer vuestras opiniones!**

 **¡A por la ultima actualización de hoy!**


	74. Chapter 74

**_Hoy hay actualización TRIPLE! Esta es la última actualización de las tres, si no habéis leído las anteriores, mejor que empecéis por ellas ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 74**

– ¿Qué pasa contigo y las patatas fritas? – preguntó Pansy mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a Andy. Miró el cuenco que Hannah había preparado con desdén – ¿No podemos variar un poco? ¿Ni siquiera quedan galletas de jengibre?

– Se han acabado. – respondió Hannah, aparentemente sin molestarle la diatriba de Pansy – He tenido mucho que hacer hoy como para encontrar algo mejor. Lo siento.

– Ensayos. – convino Pansy fingiendo miseria – Es como si estuvieran intentando matarnos.

– Eso fue el año pasado. – dijo Padma mientras se acurrucaba en una de las grandes sillas envuelta en su jersey gigante. Pansy resopló mientras el resto de los miembros regulares del Grupo de Recuperación iban llegando. Draco y Hermione se fundieron en un mismo asiento, ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y el chico dejó descansar la mano bajo la fina camisa de Hermione contra su piel. Susan se sentó en uno de los sofás con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para poder observar el techo. Ginny se sentó en el suelo, apoyada en uno de los sofás desde donde podía alcanzar las patatas fritas lo más fácilmente posible, algo que aprovechó inmediatamente para coger el cuenco y dejarlo junto a ella, metiéndose las crujientes patatas una a una en la boca. Theo se sentó junto a Susan, logrando que sus rodillas casi se rozaran y ella giró levemente la cabeza dedicándole una débil sonrisa. Neville cogió una silla de respaldo duro y estiró las piernas frente a él, mirando nerviosamente como si temiera golpear el bol que Ginny tenía en el suelo.

– ¿Quién intenta matarnos? – preguntó Theo.

– Molly Weasley, basándonos en la carga de ensayos. – murmuró Padma.

– Muerte por calambre en la mano. – convino Draco – ¿Acaso los lee?

– No lo creo. – dijo Theo, obviamente, bastante descontento – Lo único que me pone es una marca de verificación.

– ¿En serio? – Neville sonaba sorprendido – A mí me escribe largos comentarios.

Todos se volvieron hacia él y Theo, explicando lo obvio, dijo:

– Tú eres un héroe. Nosotros escoria de Mortífagos.

– No importa. – dijo Hermione, en un tono que sugería que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma – Todo lo que realmente importa es la puntuación de los EXTASIS y es buena profesora, aunque…

– ¿Sea una zorra prejuiciosa? – preguntó Pansy – No puedo explicar lo contenta que estoy de no estar en esa clase. No estoy segura de que Hagrid siquiera sepa quién soy, así que Monstruos está bien y Sprout sólo se preocupa de las plantas. – se encogió de hombros – Diablos, me gusta Herbología aunque eso signifique aguantar a Neville, además de ser terriblemente acogedora.

– Aun así, es mejor que el año pasado. – dijo Padma – Los Carrow sí que intentaban matarnos. – miró con inquietud a Draco y Theo – Tal vez no a todos, pero…

– Fue casi igual para nosotros. – dijo Pansy – Tenían algunas ideas jodidas de cómo motivar a la gente. Merlín, los odiaba; solía fantasear con envenenarlos.

– Yo también. – dijo Susan – Simplemente eran…

– El mal. – intervino Andy, con la voz diminuta y perdido en el sofá junto a Pansy – Eran el mal.

– Lo eran. – Pansy estaba de acuerdo e hizo un gesto para revolverle el cabello, pero se lo pensó mejor – Su manera de pensar que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era practicar maldiciones con niños… haré que Hagrid no recuerde mi nombre nunca.

– Creo que a veces, – dijo Draco, con la voz tan perdida como la de Andy – que yo… me merezco… soy tan malo como ellos.

– ¡No lo eres! – Hermione se retorció entre sus brazos para poder mirarlo.

– Dejé entrar a los Mortífagos. – dijo – Casi maté a Katie Bell y a Weasley. Usé la maldición Imperius no sé cuántas veces. – su voz se quebró y cerró los ojos, girando la cabeza – Torturé niños. No puedo… todavía veo esas pequeñas caras frente a mí y yo… simplemente…

– Está bien. – dijo Hannah, aunque no parecía muy segura.

– No lo está. – Draco sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos todavía cerrados.

– Fuimos… deberíamos habernos enfrentado a ellos. – dijo Theo en voz baja – No lo hicimos. Sólo… intentábamos eludirlo y…

– ¿Qué podríais haber hecho? – preguntó Padma.

– ¡No lo sé! – las palabras estallaron en Draco – Todo lo que podía pensar era: "hazlo o tu madre morirá, hazlo o todo el mundo morirá" y lo odiaba, odiaba todo eso, no sé qué más debería haber hecho, pero debería haber hecho _algo_. No debería haber… – se volvió hacia Andy, con voz temblorosa – Lo siento mucho, Andrew. Lo siento muchísimo. Debería haber sido como Neville. Debería haberlos mandando a la mierda. No lo hice, te hice daño y estoy tan… nada de lo que haga puede compensarlo y…

Draco se levantó, sacando a Hermione de su regazo bruscamente y se abrió paso a la salida de la sala.

– Pero no me hizo daño. – dijo Andrew a la puerta cerrada, ante el sorprendido silencio de los presentes.

Theo dirigió la mirada hacia Hermione.

– Ve. – le dijo.

Ella asintió y Pansy se levantó al mismo tiempo.

– Te abriré la puerta. – dijo – Y lidiaré con las tonterías de los peones de la Sala Común.

* * *

 **Vemos que el más duro consigo mismo es Draco, creo que hasta que él no supere esa culpabilidad que siente por las cosas que ha hecho (que obviamente no estuvieron bien, aunque fueran para proteger a su familia) no podrá dejar atrás todo el dolor y las consecuencias que le ha traído la guerra... me duele ver a sí a nuestro duro Dragón.**

 **Tendríamos que hacer cola para darle un abrazo fortificante para animarlo (aunque se que más de una aprovecharía la situación para meterle mano xD) Pero ahora necesita mimitos. ¡Mandad un abrazo solidario para nuestro hurón! xDD**

 **¡Besos y gracias!**

 **Espero actualizar pasado mañana.**


	75. Chapter 75

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 75**

– Salazar. – espetó Pansy a la puerta, arrastrando a Hermione tras ella a través de una sala común llena de estudiantes vistiendo el verde que detuvieron sus quehaceres y miraron fijamente a las dos chicas – ¿Algún problema? – demandó.

– Ninguno. – murmuró alguien, con las manos extendidas en señal de rendición.

Hermione vaciló ligeramente ante el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los chicos.

– Las barreras. – dijo cuando Pansy le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

La Slytherin resopló.

– Las barreras mantienen a los chicos alejados de las habitaciones de las chicas, pero no al revés.

– Pero eso es…

– Estúpido y sexista, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ahora podemos movernos?

Hermione siguió a Pansy hasta que se detuvo ante una puerta de madera oscura y la golpeó. No esperó una respuesta y apenas la abrió, ambas entraron en una habitación pequeña con dos camas. Hermione observó que la estancia era casi idéntica a la que había estado en verano, pero ésta estaba repleta de las cosas de los chicos que vivían en ella. Draco estaba parado frente a uno de los escritorios, con las manos apoyadas en la superficie, inclinado hacia adelante y el pelo cayendo sobre su rostro. No levantó la mirada cuando entraron.

– Draco. – dijo Pansy – Aléjate del escritorio.

– Que te den. – contestó él. Entonces miró a Hermione – Muchas gracias.

– Ella no me lo dijo. – dijo Pansy – Te conozco desde que empezamos en este estúpido colegio y no soy idiota. Sé que Theo es alcohólico. Sé que Susan se acuesta con todos los tipos con los que se las arregla para tropezar. Sé que te cortas esa maldita Marca y me puedo hacer una idea de donde está el cuchillo, así que aléjate del cajón antes de que te aleje yo.

– No puedo seguir con esto. – dijo Draco – Quiero…

– Revolcarte con tu novia, lo sé, – dijo Pansy – y acabo de darle el secreto de las barreras desmanteladas en este ala de los dormitorios, incluso podrías tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero estoy aquí, así que vas a tener que esperar hasta que me vaya.

Hermione envolvió los brazos alrededor del tembloroso hombre y dijo:

– Estoy aquí. No pasa nada. No eres un monstruo.

– Lo soy. – murmuró él contra sus rizos – Mortífago. Escoria. No puedo perdonarme. Simplemente no puedo.

Pansy también lo rodeó con los brazos.

– No eres un monstruo. – dijo – Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir. Ninguno de los niños a los que apuntaste con tu varita te culpa. Andrew no te culpa.

– Debería. – dijo Draco.

– Bueno, no lo hace. – dijo Hermione – Ni yo, ni Andrew; es un caso de adoración al héroe bastante serio, para ser sinceros. Tienes que dejar de odiarte. Nadie importante lo hace. Todos entienden…

– Molly Weasley no. – dijo él – Aquellas personas en…

– Que le den. – dijo Hermione – Que les den a todos ellos.

Los tres se quedaron así en silencio mientras Draco se estremecía en los brazos de ambas mujeres, hasta que finalmente se enderezó y, tragando con dificultad, dijo:

– Ya está. Estoy bien. – suspiró – Gracias.

– Mentiroso, – dijo Pansy suavemente – pero eres uno de mis mejores amigos, así que lo dejaré pasar. Me gustaría matar a cualquiera que… pero, como no puedo, me conformaré con evitar lo que es peor para ti. No vas a auto-compadecerte solo. Ahora tienes a un montón de gente que…

– Mi madre. – contestó él, casi desesperadamente.

– Es tan vieja bruja prejuiciosa como la mía. – dijo Pansy – ¿Y qué? Te marcharás con la heroína de pelo espeso aquí presente, yo huiré con mi amiga y todos seremos felices sin la porquería que nos quieren transmitir junto con la plata y la porcelana.

– Odio la porcelana Malfoy. – murmuró Draco – Desde que rompí un plato de niño y mi madre me enseño el cuidado de las cosas durante treinta minutos en lugar de simplemente usar un _reparo_. Tienes que aprender la responsabilidad, decía.

Ambas chicas se rieron del tono petulante que empleó y él dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de autoconciencia, sentándose en la cama, mirándolas a las dos.

– ¿Supongo que no consideraríais un rápido trío? – bromeó, con la voz un poco inestable todavía – Es decir, ya que ambas estáis aquí y Theo seguramente esté haciendo ojitos a Neville o algo así, no nos interrumpirán.

Hermione miró a Pansy y las dos compusieron idénticas expresiones exasperadas.

– En tus sueños. – murmuró Hermione.

Draco le sonrió, todavía tembloroso, pero reunificando su equilibrio interno.

– Si tengo suerte, serán sueños detallados.

– Cerdo. – dijo Pansy, sentándose a su lado – Tienes suerte de que no te hechice las pelotas.

– ¿Verdad? – dijo Hermione, sentándose al otro lado. Se quedaron así durante un largo rato, ambas apoyando las cabezas en cada hombro, mientras él sostenía sus manos en silencio.

– Gracias. – susurró Draco, eventualmente – Gracias.

* * *

 **Ese humor verde de Draco... xD Supongo que era una manera radical de romper el mal ambiente. Entiendo que le cueste perdonarse, debe de ser duro ver en retrospectiva en lo que te convirtieron, pero debe superarlo, lo hecho hecho está y no se puede cambiar. Sólo tiene que aprender a vivir con ello y estoy segura que entre todos se lo harán entender.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Siento haber estado ausente, pero he cogido un gripazo de proporciones épicas... aunque ya se me está pasando, ¡Al fin! Y cómo el 16 de este mes me voy de vacaciones unas tres semanas sin internet, intentaré actualizar lo máximo que pueda hasta ese día.**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Doristarazona* *FeltonNat88* *Loonydraconian* *Kattypocket* *Oveja salvaje* *MmaryJoD* *lynn - lugo1* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *SALESIA* *johannna* *Marycielo Felton* *selene lizt* *KeyTen* *Carmen* *Amatista. 06* *CYNTHIA MALFOY* *Oscuro secreto***

 **¡Besos!**


	76. Chapter 76

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 76**

Hermione y Hannah se sentaron en la oficina de la Directora, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo mientras esperaban que Minerva McGonagall respondiera a su sugerencia. Hermione podía sentir la forma en que el duro asiento se apretaba contra ella y cómo estaba apoyada más en un lado que otro, pero no quería cambiar de posición para no parecer nerviosa. A su lado, los dedos de Hannah parecían apretarse lentamente los unos a los otros. Finalmente, McGonagall, dijo:

– Eso sería mucho trabajo.

– Con el debido respeto, – dijo Hannah – no creo que sea tanto trabajo, mucho menos que el Día de la Reconstrucción realmente y creo que haría más por promover el sentido del compañerismo y unidad entre los estudiantes.

– El Día de la Reconstrucción fue duro para las personas sin padres. – dijo Hermione.

– Muy duro. – añadió Hannah.

– Sí, – admitió McGonagall – pero nos dio la oportunidad de enseñar el colegio a todos los magos de Gran Bretaña, para que la gente viera que, de hecho, se había reconstruido, que los estudiantes estaban prosperando y que todos habíamos sobrevivido. – frunció el ceño – Dando a los padres la oportunidad de ver que sus hijos estaban a salvo, lo cual, después del año pasado, era una preocupación para muchas personas.

– Entonces el propósito está hecho. – dijo Hannah – Pero aun necesitamos curar las heridas que soportan los estudiantes. No son sólo paredes rotas.

Hubo otro largo silencio mientras McGonagall miraba a las dos chicas y Hermione pudo sentir la necesidad de inquietarse nuevamente. La mayoría de los retratos fingían dormir, sin embargo el rostro de Snape parecía burlarse de ella desde el marco. Lo ignoró.

– Esa no es una tradición de Hogwarts. – dijo McGonagall.

– Tal vez debería serlo. – replicó Hermione – Casi no hay manera de que los estudiantes socialicen fuera de sus Casas. Tenemos clases separadas. Nos sentamos en mesas separadas…

– He notado que no has estado sentándote en mesas separadas. – dijo McGonagall.

– Un puñado de estudiantes mayormente adultos no va a cambiar una cultura de aislamiento. – dijo Hannah – Hermione tiene razón. Necesitamos eventos más estructurados que unan a la gente y una oportunidad para celebrarlo de una manera que no haga miserable a tantas personas como el día de los padres.

– ¿Y queréis esto para todos los estudiantes? – dijo McGonagall, era una pregunta con la evidente duda de que fuera algo bueno.

– Sí. – dijo Hermione – Imagino que probablemente los de primer y segundo años no están interesados…

– No subestimes las hormonas de los estudiantes aunque sea en las primeras etapas de la pubertad. – dijo McGonagall – Algunos de ellos están completamente alocados.

Hermione sonrió forzadamente mientras continuaba.

– Pero creo, creemos, que reunir a todos los estudiantes en un evento social formal ayudaría a romper barreras y a que hicieran amigos en otras Casas.

La Directora McGonagall suspiró.

– Bien. – dijo – Tendréis vuestro Baile de Navidad. Haré que los Premios Anuales organicen a los Prefectos para que hagan la mayor parte del trabajo. – las dos chicas comenzaron a sonreír hasta que McGonagall levantó la mano – Pero, – añadió – habrá un fotógrafo del _Profeta_. ¿Habréis notado lo pequeña que ha sido la promoción de este año?

Ambas asintieron.

– Tienen miedo de mandarnos a sus hijos después del año pasado. Entre Snape, por mucho que resultara estar del lado de los ángeles finalmente, y los Carrow, ninguno de los cuales hubiera reconocido a un ángel si bajara y bailara sobre sus cerebros del tamaño de un alfiler, la gente decidió que Hogwarts no era seguro. Envían a sus hijos al extranjero si pueden permitírselo, incluso, Merlín nos ayude, a Estados Unidos y si no pueden, los educan en casa. Quiero a los niños británicos de vuelta a una escuela de brujería británica y si eso significa que tengo que convertir un evento social en algo de márquetin lo haré. – tomó una profunda respiración – ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta. Ante la mirada de McGonagall, dijo:

– Harry y Ginny todavía están saliendo. Estoy segura de que si lo invitaras estaría encantado de venir y…

– Excelente idea. – dijo la Directora – Aun haremos una política de ti.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿No?

– Draco y yo estamos planeando mudarnos con Theodore. – dijo – Tal vez haremos alguna investigación mágica o quizás escribiremos algo.

Minerva McGonagall miró a Hermione con una triste y consciente mirada en su rostro.

– Si planeas tratar con la familia Malfoy, querida, acabaras siendo política, quieras o no. – negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie – Un Baile de Navidad, la última noche antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Hablaré con los Premios Anuales esta tarde y lo anunciaré en la cena.

Hermione y Hannah también se levantaron.

– Gracias, Directora. – dijo Hannah.

– No hay de qué. – respondió McGonagall – Ahora marchaos a fastidiar a otra persona, antes de que pidáis más trabajo para crear otra lógica actividad.

* * *

 **¡Hoy toca DOBLE actualización!**

 **Me parece una idea genial lo del baile que proponen las chicas, ahora toca reconstruir las personas, ya que las paredes del lugar ya lo están, y para ello se necesita la unión y una estabilidad social lejos de los prejuicios que generaron la guerra. ¡Vamos a superarlo!**

 **¿Qué pasará en ese baile?**

 **Gracias por comentar al capítulo anterior a: * FeltonNat88* *dianetonks* *Doristarazona* *Loonydraconian* *redeginori* *Oveja salvaje* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *Marycielo Felton* *Carmen* *SALESIA* *Kattypocket* *NarradoraNueva* *MmaryJoD* *johannna* *Allyson Mary* *CYNTHIA MALFOY* **

**¡Besos!**


	77. Chapter 77

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 77**

Fiel a su palabra, McGonagall anunció que habría un baile la última noche antes de las vacaciones al terminar la cena. El comedor se convirtió en un mar de emocionados susurros con corrientes de cabezas que se volteaban en cada mesa mientras los de primer año empezaban a dar saltitos en sus asientos ante la noticia de que ellos también podían asistir.

– Lo ha hecho. – dijo Theo mientras se servía un poco de zumo de calabaza. Hizo un movimiento hacia su bolsillo como si fuera a sacar algo, pero, ante la mirada de Draco, articuló un sonido descontento y simplemente tomó un panecillo en su lugar.

– Sí. – dijo Hannah, sonando satisfecha – E incluso hará que los Premios Anuales se encarguen de la planificación, de modo que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es aparecer. – el grupo entero soltó murmullos complacidos ante eso. Aunque todos quisieran ese baile y hubieran inventado la idea, habían decidido pasarle la pelota a la Directora, ninguno de ellos realmente quería hacerse cargo de la decoración, de encontrar a los músicos, ni de vigilar el ponche.

– Tienen las brillantes insignias. – dijo Hermione, con un poco de amargura porque nunca conseguiría la suya – Que hagan el trabajo.

Pansy se volvió hacia Padma.

– ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? – le preguntó.

– ¿Prometes no ignorarme durante toda la noche por mirar a Hermione como si pretendieras matarla en un furioso ataque de celos? – preguntó Padma – Porque la última vez que hubo un baile en Hogwarts, es lo que mi cita hizo.

Draco empezó a atragantarse con su propio zumo y Hermione se puso roja.

Pansy rio con disimulo y dijo:

– Por lo que recuerdo mi cita en ese evento también se quedó mirando a Hermione durante más de un momento. Grosero, Draco. Muy grosero.

– Se arregló mucho. – murmuró Draco – Me sorprendió, eso es todo.

– Bueno, está vez podrás mirarme todo lo que quieras. – dijo Hermione, sonriéndole mientras pinchaba con el tenedor algunas verduras asadas del plato.

– Voy a preguntarle a Ginny. – dijo Draco con fingida sorpresa – No creo que le gustara que me quedara mirándote. Puede que me maldiga…

La chica hizo un puchero con los labios y, cuando Hannah empezó a explicar que Harry seria invitado, Draco se inclinó besando a Hermione. La mueca en su boca se convirtió en sonrisa y, entonces, le devolvió el beso hasta que Theo dijo:

– Algunos estamos intentando comer. – y la pareja se separó.

– ¿Vendrás al baile conmigo? – le preguntó Draco a Hermione, tomando su mano entre las suyas y entrelazando los dedos de ambos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros e inclinó la cabeza.

– Tal vez. – respondió – ¿Qué tienes que ofrecerme? Es decir, ahora que sé que Ginny fue tu primera opción… – se interrumpió.

Draco presionó los labios contra su oído y, tan silenciosamente que nadie más pudo escucharlo, murmuró:

– Ahora eres mi primera opción. Serás mi primera opción mañana. Y también dentro de un año. Te pediría que te comprometieras a más que un baile, pero me temo que dirías que sí y no tengo las joyas adecuadas a mano. – pasó los labios por su piel – Pero, a pesar de mis bromas, me gustaría que dijeras que sí, al menos al baile.

Ella tragó saliva.

– Te diría que sí a cualquier cosa que me pidieras. – susurró contra su piel – Y es genial verte con un poco más de confianza otra vez. – apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y él la rodeó con un brazo.

– Sois tan dulces que podría vomitar. – dijo Ginny.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – intervino Pansy – Todo arreglado. En una noticia que no sorprende a nadie, Draco y Hermione irán juntos al baile. Y Harry vendrá para mantener a Ginny fuera de problemas. Padma y yo nos coordinaremos los vestidos y estaremos mejor combinadas que el resto de vosotros.

Hannah se volvió hacia Neville y abrió la boca, pero Theo se le había adelantado murmurando:

– ¿Estás dispuesto a verte en público conmigo? – el Gryffindor, enrojeciendo, asintió.

Hannah esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro, apartó la mirada.

– ¿A quién se lo pedirás, Susan? – preguntó.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

– Los hombres son unos cerdos. – dijo – ¿Qué importa? Encontraré uno.


	78. Chapter 78 (The Quidditch Match)

**_Actualización TRIPLE: 1 de 3_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 78 – The Quidditch Match (El partido de Quidditch)**

– Ugh. – dijo Hermione – ¿Tengo que ir al partido? Pensaba que sin Harry y Ron aquí podría escaquearme.

– Es el primer encuentro del año. – dijo Draco, tirando de ella por el pasillo – Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Ginny es la buscadora y capitana. Sí, tienes que ir.

– Odio el Quidditch. – murmuró ella – Siempre alguien acaba herido y por lo general es Harry.

– Bueno, – dijo Draco con lo que pensaba era una lógica aplastante – Harry no está así que, ¿qué podría pasar?

– ¿Muerte? – sugirió Hermione – ¿Lesión incapacitante? Sabes cómo vuela Ginny. Podría estampar la cabeza en el suelo y…

– También puede hacerlo cuando vuela a solas conmigo. – contestó Draco – Vamos.

Hubo una pequeña discusión cuando ella automáticamente se dirigió hacia la sección de las gradas de Gryffindor una vez llegaron al campo y él a su vez a las de Slytherin. Se miraron el uno al otro.

– A elección de la dama. – dijo finalmente Draco, componiendo una decidida sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione miró a sus compañeros de casa en rojo y dorado, ondeando banderas y haciendo ruido, y después sobre el pequeño contingente de Slytherin verde y plateado.

– Tal vez con tus amigos para este partido. – dijo, pensando en el cartel que colgaba de la puerta de su habitación porque era demasiado terca para quitarlo.

– Amigos. – dijo Draco, mientras caminaban hacia la sección de Slytherin – Interesante elección de palabra.

Sin embargo, Pansy ya estaba allí y Theo también con una petaca en las manos que ofreció a Hermione. La chica le dirigió una mirada preocupada, después la desvió hacia Draco y dándole las gracias, la rechazó. Pansy tenía a las niñas de primer año frente a ella, les estaba dando unas varitas falsas que disparaban chispas verdes y gritos groseros al equipo contrario.

– Es un buen encantamiento. – dijo Hermione mientras Trista sacudía la suya y observaba los resultados con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Es tuyo?

– Puede que no sea la bruja más brillante de mi generación, pero no me quedo atrás. – dijo Pansy.

– Nunca he dicho que lo estés. – respondió Hermione mientras se sentaba en el banco, dejando que Draco la envolviera con una manta que había sacado de la nada rodeando sus hombros.

– ¿Por qué no estás con los de tu propia Casa? – la desafió un chico de Slytherin – ¿Te echaron por atreverte a confraternizar con serpientes?

Ella se volvió y miró al chico. Tenía la piel pálida, el pelo oscuro y los labios tan rojos que no pudo evitar pensar en Blanca Nieves. Él se ruborizó bajo su escrutinio, el blanco de sus mejillas mostraba cada señal de su vergüenza, pero no retrocedió.

– Ellos preferirían que no saliera con Draco. – dijo ella finalmente – ¿Tienes alguna opinión al respecto?

– Tu bando nos odia a todos nosotros. – dijo el chico – Nadie nos protegió el año pasado. Ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de ser algo más que odiados y ahora tú te paseas por aquí como si quisieras redimirnos a todos con tus estupideces de heroína de guerra.

El resto de las gradas estaban llenas de estudiantes que aplaudían y gritaban cuando los equipos de Quidditch salieron al campo y la señora Hooch daba su habitual discurso sobre el juego limpio, pero los bancos cercanos a Draco y Hermione se quedaron muy quietos y en silencio esperando una respuesta.

– No soy vuestra redención. – dijo Hermione – Pero tienes razón; no fue justo.

– Toda la maldita razón. – espetó una chica – No soy la jodida Alecto Carrow.

– ¿Por qué ser ambicioso es malo? ¿Por qué todos piensan que somos malos? – fue la pequeña Sarah la que preguntó eso girándose en su banco para mirar a Hermione y a los Slytherins más veteranos – Estaba tan asustada cuando me seleccionaron para Slytherin. Pensé…

– Pensaste que todos éramos unos maníacos sedientos de sangre. – dijo el chico pálido, disgustado – Eso es lo que todo el mundo piensa. Somos los abusones, idiotas y dementes.

– Bueno, – murmuró Draco – para ser del todo justos, yo fui un mierda durante años.

– Sí. – dijo Theo – Pero también lo fue Zacharias Smith y la gente no asumió que sólo porque era un capullo de Hufflepuff no era digno de confianza.

– Esa Edgecomb realmente os traicionó. – dijo otro chico mirando directamente a Hermione – Pero no rechazasteis a todos los Ravenclaw en la resistencia por eso. Sólo a nosotros.

– He dicho que no fue justo. – dijo Hermione – ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora al respecto?

– Nada. – dijo amargamente el chico pálido – No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer.

– Tonterías. – dijo Pansy – Sólo quieres hundirte. Algunos de nosotros estamos haciendo buenos amigos en otras Casas, siguiendo adelante con nuestras vidas. Deberías dejar de sentir lastima por ti mismo e intentarlo. – revolvió el pelo de Sarah – Y no hay nada de malo en ser ambicioso. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, cielo. Y todos te ayudaremos, porque eso es lo que hacemos. Las serpientes están unidas. – miró a Hermione – Todos estamos unidos.

* * *

 **¡Siento mucho la ausencia! He tenido unas vacaciones largas y las he aprovechado al máximo. Solo puedo pedir disculpas y esperar que aun estéis esperando capítulos de mis traducciones. Para compensar habrá triple actualización de este fic además de Love in a Time of the Zombie Apocalypse y Partners (es un Daphne/Harry, sé que no es lo mismo, pero si le dais una oportunidad os gustará, la historia está muy bien construida).**

 **Espero que con esto me perdonéis jajaja e intentaré recuperar algo de ritmo, aunque este año será un poco más complicado, pero lo intentaré ;)**

 **¡Gracias y mil besos a todos! ¡Especialmente a SALESIA que sé que estaba preocupada por mí! ¡I'm back!**


	79. Chapter 79

**_Actualización TRIPLE: 2 de 3_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 79**

Hermione aplaudió durante el partido de Quidditch tanto a Slytherin como a Gryffindor, confundiendo e irritando a algunos de los estudiantes que estaban sentados cerca de ella. Jadeó y ocultó el rostro cuando Ginny dirigió su escoba directamente hacia el suelo, volando con una velocidad destinada a una catástrofe, pero que finalizó tirando de la escoba a centímetros del césped, riéndose del buscador de Slytherin, quien había asumido que ese tipo de desafío a la muerte tenía que involucrar a la Snitch y que no pudo parar a tiempo. Hubo una breve pausa en el partido mientras se llevaban al buscador de Slytherin a la enfermería y una sustituta montaba en su escoba. La sustituta, sin embargo, desconfiaba de Ginny y no cayó en siguientes amagos. También era demasiado cautelosa así que cuando Ginny voló lo más alto que pudo, la otra buscadora no la siguió y la Gryffindor captó la Snitch flotando en perezosas espirales desde la altura que la otra chica ignoraba, asumiendo que era otro truco.

Hermione gritó cuando vio el destello dorado en la mano de Ginny y Draco murmuró "Esa es mi Gin" antes de poner una cara apropiadamente decepcionada para sus compañeros de Casa.

Salían de las gradas, con la manta en el brazo de Draco, cuando Theo volvió a ofrecer su petaca a Hermione. Ella lo cogió con una sonrisa, desenroscó el tapón y vertió el contenido sobre la tierra mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo.

Theo se la arrebató de las manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

– Eso era un whisky de veinticuatro años de un pequeño lote en barricas de roble. – dijo con indignación.

– Me complace oír que intentas ahogarte con una buena bebida. – le contestó Hermione. Colocó una mano en su brazo y lo arrastró de la corriente de estudiantes a un sitio con relativa privacidad – Tienes que parar.

Theodore cruzó los brazos y la miró furioso.

– No quiero. – dijo – Y la última vez que lo comprobé, no eras mi madre ni mi niñera.

– No. – respondió ella suavemente – Pero soy tu amiga y…

– A nadie le importa si vivo o muero. – la interrumpió Theodore – Realmente no. Tú y Draco estaríais tristes, estoy seguro, incluso vestiríais de negro en mi funeral, pero a nadie más le importa que un hijo de Mortífago…

– Basta. – dijo Hermione – Me importa. Te quiero, idiota, Draco también y…

– No digas Neville. – le advirtió Theo – Neville ni siquiera está seguro de que le gusten los chicos y no es divertido.

– ¿El qué? – preguntó ella.

– Ser el experimento de alguien. – respondió Theodore. Sonaba amargado, desesperado y perdido, todo al mismo tiempo, fue a tomar otro trago de la petaca, pero entonces la miró con irritación – ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso, Hermione?

– Tienes que parar. – repitió ella – Por favor. Me importas. A Draco le importas. A _Susan_ también. Ninguno de nosotros quiere que bebas hasta la muerte.

– No es así. – dijo él – Realmente no. – ante la fulminante mirada de Hermione, apartó la suya mientras modificaba su declaración – Bueno, Susan es diferente. A ella le importa todo el mundo. – hizo una pausa – Excepto, tal vez, ella misma.

– ¿Cuándo empezó esto? – le preguntó Hermione.

– En séptimo año. – contestó – Con los Carrow y mi padre… era más fácil entumecer los sentimientos. Hacía que los días fueran soportables y con bastante cantidad hasta podía dormir. No me odio por ser lo que soy y soy bastante igual cuando estoy… ya sabes.

– Para. – dijo Hermione de nuevo – Por favor.

Theodore respiró profundamente, encontrándose con los ojos de la chica.

– No sé si puedo hacerlo. – admitió.

– ¿Quieres? – preguntó Draco, moviendo inconscientemente la mano hacia su propio brazo.

– Algunos días. – respondió Theo. Soltó un resoplido – Ahora mismo no. En este momento quiero un trago para enfrentar esta conversación.

– ¿Puedes aguantar hasta el próximo fin de semana? – preguntó Hermione.

– ¿Siete días? – le devolvió la pregunta Theo. Cerró los ojos y con desesperación, añadió – ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que era su amigo, que por supuesto le importaba, pero Draco la detuvo.

– Necesitamos tu casa, Theodore. ¿No te dije que planeábamos mudarnos allí después de la graduación?

Hermione fue a golpear a Draco en el brazo, pero se detuvo cuando Theodore, con los ojos todavía cerrados, dijo:

– Así que mantenerme sobrio es por vuestras propias necesidades.

– Por supuesto. – dijo Draco, enviándole una mirada de advertencia a Hermione – Tienes elfos domésticos, espacio y, esto es clave, mi madre no vive allí. Tenemos un gran interés personal en que no mueras.

– Muy Slytherin de tu parte. – dijo Theodore – Puedo aceptar eso. – Hermione se lanzó hacia él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo – Malditos Gryffindors sentimentales. – murmuró – Tu estúpido pelo se me ha metido en la boca.

* * *

 **Ohhh, como echaba de menos a estos tres y la relación tan especial que tienen. Esperemos que Theo deje de auto-odiarse a sí mismo y le demuestren que hay vida más allá de la que le han impuesto.**

 **¡Besos y a por el siguiente!**


	80. Chapter 80

**_Actualización TRIPLE: 3 de 3_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 80**

Antes de que llegara el Baile de Navidad con hermosos vestidos, arboles iluminados, romance y, presumiblemente, ponche adulterado, estaba Halloween y el gran banquete que ello conllevaba. Los de octavo año se sentaron en lo que se había convertido en su extremo en la mesa de Slytherin, mirando los dulces amontonados en el medio de la mesa con menos éxtasis en sus miradas. Theo fue a coger la petaca que esperaba encontrar en su bolsillo, pero compuso una mueca al darse cuenta de que no estaba allí. Hermione hizo un gesto hacia su propio bolsillo y él apretó los dedos con rabia.

– No es que no me gusten los dulces. – dijo Pansy finalmente, ignorando el intercambio entre Theo y Hermione, centrándose en su lugar en los diferentes montones de caramelos – Aunque creo que ya estoy mayor para las ranas de chocolate…

– Realmente el chocolate no es muy bueno. – murmuró Hermione.

– ¿Verdad? – dijo Hannah – ¿Llevará incluso algo de cacao?

Theo soltó una risotada ante el esnobismo con el chocolate y, agradecido de poder distraerse de su petaca desaparecida, abrió una rana, apuntando en dirección a Susan, de modo que la única dirección en la que podía saltar era el pelo de la chica.

– Theodore. – espetó con exasperación mientras se quitaba de encima el bicho – Eres idiota.

Él rio y abriendo otra caja, apuntó hacia Neville, quien capturó la rana.

– Toda una vida rodeado de sapos. – dijo Neville – No pueden mantenerse alejados de mí. – la dejó sobre la mesa, mirándola – Por supuesto, también es un sentimiento algo raro comérselos.

Pansy seguía hurgando en el cuenco de Grageas de Todos los Sabores.

– Sólo quiero una ensalada. – se quejó – O un poco de esa sopa de lentejas con tomates frescos. Simplemente algo… que no sea dulce.

– Es Halloween. – dijo Draco, tomando un puñado de caramelos al rojo vivo que periódicamente estallaban en llamas – Se supone que va de dulces. – se metió uno en la boca – Aunque admito que no rechazaría algo menos…

– Quiero sopa de tomate. – dijo Padma.

Hannah y Susan intentaron ser sutiles en la forma de girarse a mirarla. Hermione levantó la cabeza hacia la chica vestida con el enorme jersey mirándola entre sus pestañas. Pansy simplemente giró la cabeza y preguntó:

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– Sopa. – repitió Padma – Ojalá tuviéramos alguna sencilla sopa en lugar de… eso. – señaló con el dedo un recipiente gigante de cristal lleno de barritas de regaliz, que se retorcían en su interior.

– Yo también. – dijo Pansy, dejando caer un puñado de Grageas sobre la mesa y levantándose – Vamos.

– ¿A dónde? – preguntó Padma, sin moverse.

– A las cocinas. – dijo Pansy – Estoy segura de que los elfos tienen algo de sopa, siempre es así. – miró al resto de chicas, ninguna de las cuales se había movido – Patil quiere sopa. – dijo, exasperada – Moveos.

Hannah casi se golpeó contra el banco en su prisa por levantarse. Susan cogió una servilleta e intentó limpiarse los trozos de chocolate que había dejado la rana de Theodore en su pelo mientras comenzaba a seguir a las chicas. Hermione le dio un beso a Draco antes de levantarse.

– Intenta evitar a los trolls. – dijo él mientras la dejaba ir – ¿Nos vemos después para dar un paseo?

– ¿Después del toque de queda? – preguntó ella con fingido horror – Pero las reglas, Malfoy.

– Las reglas, Granger. – replicó Draco con burla.

– En el herbolario. – respondió Hermione y él asintió.

Theodore observó como el grupo de chicas salía del Gran Comedor, atravesando las puertas casi inadvertidamente y entonces se acercó un poco más a Neville en el banco.

– ¿Crees que conseguirán que coma? – preguntó.

Neville le sonrió.

– Si alguien puede, es Pansy. – respondió – Esa mujer es una fuerza de la naturaleza.

– Lo es. – dijo Draco, asintiendo – ¿Alguien tiene idea de quién es su misterioso hombre?

Neville y Theo sacudieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y desviaron la mirada hacia la pila de dulces que llenaban las mesas.

– Sabes, – dijo Neville finalmente – no me apetece exactamente la sopa de tomate, pero podría hacerme con algo menos azucarado. Tengo algunas cosas en mi habitación que me envió mi abuela. – miró directamente a Theo – ¿Te interesa?

Theodore asintió y ambos salieron de allí, intentando parecer tan casuales como pudieron.

Draco se quedó solo en la mesa de Slytherin y suspiró, apoyando la mejilla en una mano mientras hacía a un lado los cuencos de dulces, empezando a pinchar con el tenedor la carne y verduras en su plato.

– Es como si nunca se hubieran enfrentado a la fiesta de los dulces antes. – murmuró. Algunos de los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo se rieron y, alentado, se desplazó para acercarse más a ellos. Uno de ellos le pasó una jarra con agua y él se lo agradeció.

– Sin problema. – dijo el chico – Eres uno de nosotros, ¿no?

Draco sonrió ligeramente y dijo:

– Supongo. – mientras se metía uno de esos caramelos al rojo vivo en la boca – Maldita sea. – maldijo mientras se encendía, teniendo que tomar un largo sorbo de agua repentinamente.

* * *

 **Ehh, buen gesto ese final de los chicos con Draco, ¿las cosas se van arreglando? ¿Al menos con su propia Casa?**

 **De verdad que echaba de menos a este grupo y a esta Pansy jajaja xD**

 **¡Espero poder actualizar el viernes!**

 **¡Besos y siento de verdad la espera!**


	81. Chapter 81

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 81**

Hermione salió del agujero del retrato y caminó tan silenciosamente como pudo a través de los pasillos de piedra mientras se dirigía hacia el herbolario. Al menos se cruzó con dos fantasmas, uno de los cuales se parecía horriblemente a Lavender, que desaparecieron al atravesar una pared mientras ella giraba una esquina, pero se dirigió hacia el exterior sin más incidentes. Draco la estaba esperando, con un termo en las manos. Él sonrió cuando la vio, una de esas extrañas sonrisas sin rastro de su mueca habitual, sin ningún indicio de mofa, tan sólo felicidad.

– He traído chocolate. – dijo, alzando el cálido cilindro – En caso de que no hayas comido suficientes dulces, supongo.

Ella cogió una de las manos de Draco y se tomó un momento para simplemente dejarse llevar. En presencia del chico Hermione sentía que todas las preocupaciones sobre Molly Weasley y que parecía que para ella tenía un hechizo de invisibilidad permanente, sobre Padma y la comida, sobre Susan y que sea una puerta giratoria o sus admiradores masculinos, desaparecían.

– Haces que todo sea fácil. – murmuró mientras se apoyaba en él – ¿Por qué?

Draco Malfoy bufó de manera poco elegante, pero envolvió el brazo con el que sostenía el termo alrededor de ella.

– Es la primera vez que alguien piensa eso. – dijo.

Abandonaron el amurallado jardín, lleno de plantas muertas y criaderos cuidadosamente cubiertos con mantillos para el invierno y comenzaron a caminar por los inclinados terrenos en la oscuridad. Estaba demasiado nublado para ver las estrellas y hacia demasiado frío para tumbarse en el suelo, así que siguieron caminando en silencio, pasándose el termo de chocolate caliente entre los dos.

– Ha sido buena idea traer esto. – dijo Hermione – Gracias.

– Simplemente soy una persona atenta. – dijo Draco – Modales. Sé que no tenéis de eso en el mundo muggle, pero… – ella lo golpeó en el brazo y él se echó a reír – ¿Estás segura de que quieres algo serio con un inútil capullo como yo? – preguntó – Soy terrible, ¿sabes?

– ¿Y tú estás seguro de querer algo serio con una loca sangre sucia como yo? – le devolvió la pregunta – Pobre, linaje inaceptable…

Draco le impidió proseguir presionando los labios con los suyos. Hermione soltó una risotada contra él, pero pronto centró la atención en ambas bocas y en la manera que dos personas podían comunicarse sin palabras. Cuando Draco se alejó, apoyando la frente contra la de ella, retomando el tema, dijo:

– Soy un poco desastre, ¿sabes?

– Yo también. – contestó Hermione.

– Y mis padres…

– Lo sé. – frotó la nariz contra la de él, luego presionó los labios allí y después contra su boca – Simplemente encajamos. – dijo – Nunca lo habría esperado, pero tú… me entiendes. Es fácil contigo.

– Sí. – admitió Draco – Contigo también. No tiene ningún sentido. Debería ser alguien como Pansy o Daphne que simplemente comprenda sin… pero no es así.

– Es agradable tener algo que no sea difícil. – dijo Hermione.

Draco, incapaz de resistirse, soltó una ligera tos y, cogiéndola de la mano, la apretó contra sí mismo. Ella apoyó la mano en sus pantalones y miró alrededor. Si hubiera habido la suficiente luz, Draco habría visto el nerviosismo en sus ojos acaramelados. Así que con la oscuridad él simplemente la escuchó tragar saliva y decir:

– Podría…

El chico compuso una sonrisa confidente.

– No diría que no. – dijo, con la voz cercana a la grieta del nerviosismo contradiciendo la expresión de su cara que de todos modos no podía ver.

Hermione sabía que él preveía - o al menos esperaba - que metería una mano en sus pantalones, pero un arranque de picardía y valentía la empujó a buscar su cinturón, a tirar de su ropa y a dejarlo expuesto al frío aire de la noche. La respiración de Draco se convirtió en un auténtico jadeo cuando se arrodilló frente a él, la tierra estaba realmente húmeda, fría y un palo se clavaba en su rodilla, haciéndole desear haberse puesto ropa más cálida antes de salir a caminar. El jadeo del chico se hizo más fuerte cuando ella lo tomó con su boca, sin la confianza de estar haciéndolo bien, recorría toda su longitud con una tentativa succión.

Draco Malfoy, con un movimiento inseguro como si pensara que podía enfadarse, colocó las manos sobre la cabeza de la chica haciendo algunos ruidos que sugerían que, a pesar de su inexperiencia, eso no iba del todo mal.

– Hermione… – murmuró poco después de que ella hubiera comenzado a moverse con desesperación y fervor hasta golpearse la parte posterior de la garganta, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que tenía que hacer era no vomitar. Una parte de su cerebro, la parte que no pensaba en esa estaca atravesándole la boca y que se preguntaba si podía conseguirlo sin arruinar el momento, no estaba muy sorprendida de que estuviera arrodillada en los terrenos del colegio con la ferviente esperanza de que nadie más decidiera ir a dar un paseo, señaló que había pensado que lo que estaba haciendo requeriría algo más de trabajo por su parte. Repentinamente Draco la agarró del pelo con la suficiente fuerza para que doliera y terminó en su boca, haciendo que ella tragara con una mueca de disgusto y auto-satisfacción.

El chocolate que había traído había sido realmente una buena idea.

Hermione se apartó, poniéndose en pie y él volvió a colocarse los pantalones en su lugar mientras ella recogía el termo de donde había caído, lo destapaba y tomaba un largo trago.

– Eso ha estado brillante. – dijo Draco, jadeante y sonando un poco aturdido – Simplemente… guau. Gracias. – tiró de ella, besándola de nuevo – Yo… guau.

– ¿No ha sido terrible? – preguntó Hermione – Yo nunca…

– No ha sido terrible. – respondió él – En absoluto. Es decir, no es como si yo… realmente no tengo ningún punto de comparación, pero…

– ¿En serio?

– En serio. – la apretó con más fuerza – ¿Podría devolverte el favor?

Hermione pensó en el suelo y se estremeció.

– Si no te importa, – dijo ella – me gustaría que me primera vez fuera más cálida.

– Puedo conseguirlo. – respondió Draco – Lo haré. Lo prometo.

* * *

 **Buenoooo... la cosa se ha puesto bastante calentita, no recordaba este capítulo. Estoy segura de que no lo esperabais xDDD Ehh guau, como dice Draco. Esta Hermione no se anda por las ramas, por lo que parece jajaja**

 **Yo también espero que su primera vez sea en un lugar más cálido y agradable que los fríos y oscuros terrenos de Hogwarts... madre mía xD**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * johannna* *Guest* *Doristarazona* *Anni Mary* Loonydraconian* *AKAmart* *dianetonks* *alerejon* *Ashtad* *FeltonNat88* *Carmen* *KeyTen* *SALESIA***

 **PD: Mil gracias a todas por la paciencia de seguir esperando la historia, me alegráis con cada comentario *-***

 **¡Besazos!**


	82. Chapter 82

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 82**

– ¿Qué es eso? – Theodore señaló el envoltorio que la gran lechuza de Draco había dejado en la mesa del desayuno. El ave no parecía muy alegre, lo cual, dado el tamaño del paquete, era comprensible. Casi había dejado caer la carga en la cabeza de Draco, una señal aviar de disgusto y cogió varios trozos de bacon de la mano de Hermione con una mirada descontenta hacia su dueño antes de salir volando.

– Escobas. – respondió Draco. La explicación no debería haber sido necesaria; sólo un idiota vería el largo y estrecho paquete, pensado que contenía algo más que escobas, ya que era bastante improbable que alguien hubiera decidido, repentinamente, enviarle a Draco una fregona o cualquier otro objeto largo y estrecho.

– ¿Escobas en plural? – preguntó Theo – ¿No tienes ya la mejor escoba que el dinero pueda comprar? ¿Cuántas escobas necesita un sólo hombre?

– Tengo una escoba fantástica, gracias por darte cuenta. – dijo Draco.

Hermione casi se atragantó con el té y Theodore le dirigió una insulsa mirada.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él – ¿Algo que quieras compartir sobre la escoba de Draco?

La mirada que la chica le dedicó habría asustado a la mayoría de los hombres. Theodore simplemente sonrió y arqueó las cejas.

– Cretino.

– Vamos. – la invitó Theo – Cuéntanos. ¿Algo que decir sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts?

Hermione se puso roja y parecía querer desaparecer bajo la mesa. Le dirigió una furiosa mirada Draco quien evitó encontrársela.

– He pedido escobas para los de primer año. – respondió – No pueden aprender a volar adecuadamente con las escobas del colegio y…

– Los de primer año no pueden tener escobas. – lo interrumpió Pansy – A menos que sean El Elegido, una excepción de la que todos hemos oído hablar al interminable y minucioso detalle.

– Bastardo. – murmuró Draco, aunque obviamente no sólo a Harry Potter le habían permitido tener una escoba en su primer año – Son _mis_ escobas. – Simplemente dejaré que las chicas las tomen prestadas para practicar. – se inclinó sobre la mesa, sonriendo a Ginny – Prepárate para que tu equipo de Gryffindor sea destruido totalmente el próximo año cuando mi pequeño grupo de prodigios del Quidditch pueda hacer la prueba.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Nosotros os estamos destruyendo este año. – señaló – Y el año que viene me habré graduado.

– ¿Realmente has comprado escobas buenas para las cuatro de primer año de Slytherin? – preguntó Hannah – Esa puede ser la cosa más dulce que he escuchado.

– Los de primer año no pueden tener escobas. – respondió Draco en un tono que decía que eso era obvio – Me he comprado varios recambios. Los cuales prestaré a las chicas.

– No puedo esperar para ver eso. – dijo Pansy – Draco Malfoy enseñando a niñas de once años a volar.

Aparentemente, el sentimiento de Pansy era universal porque todos los de octavo año, Ginny, Andy, así como un puñado de divertidos estudiantes de Slytherin aparecieron en el campo esa tarde mientras Draco entregaba solemnemente las escobas a las niñas, recordándoles que eran _sus_ escobas y que simplemente las tomaban prestadas, pero que podían guardarlas en sus habitaciones ya que la suya era demasiado pequeña para todos los recambios.

Sarah le dio un abrazo que lo dejó desconcertado en mitad del campo y espero a que ella lo soltara.

– Merlín, esto es jodidamente adorable. – dijo Pansy en voz baja a Hermione – Podría morir de lo tierno que es.

Draco llevó a las niñas al aire y durante una hora destacó lo pésimas que eran las lecciones de vuelo de primer año; les enseñó una serie de maniobras que probablemente habrían causado a los padres algún ataque al corazón, pero que hicieron que todos los observadores aplaudieran con deleite cuando Trista, que había empezado con inestabilidad y vacilación, desarrolló la suficiente confianza para recorrer el terreno de juego a gran velocidad y coger una pelota que Draco había dejado ahí para ella.

– Es muy bueno en esto. – dijo Susan.

– Lo sé. – respondió Hermione mientras Draco alzaba a la pequeña Trista y la hacía girar con deleite – Es… no puedo llegar a hacerme a la idea.

– Probablemente nunca ha sentido que podía relajarse antes. – dijo Susan – Toda esa presión de ser el pequeño aristócrata perfecto y después la guerra. – se mordió el labio viendo a Sarah volar demasiado rápido en una escoba demasiado potente – Es agradable simplemente ser tú mismo.

Hermione asintió y miró de reojo a su compañera.

– ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó – De verdad.

Susan se encogió de hombros.

– Jodida, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

Hermione volvió a asentir. Conocía bien esa sensación.

* * *

 **JAJAJajJAAAA Parece ser que Draco le ha contado el improvisado encuentro en los helados terrenos de Hogwarts a alguieeeen xDDD Y decidme si no es lo más adorable del mundo este Draco... ¿No os lo comíais con patatas? Aunque aun tienen muchas heridas que cicatrizar... poco a poco ;)**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha quedado claro que son las escobas de Draco?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * redeginori* *johannna* *Doristarazona* *Loonydraconian* *NarradoraNueva* *SALESIA* *KeyTen* *Cignus Black* *selene lizt* *Carmen* *AKAmart* **

**¡Besotes!**

 **PD: Mañana intentaré actualizar Love in a Time of The Zombie Apocalypse.**


	83. Chapter 83

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 83**

Hannah había dejado de molestarse en traer patatas fritas. Los aperitivos se habían convertido en un deber rotatorio y hoy era el turno de Susan. La chica presentó un plató de frutas que depositó sobre una de las mesas, ignorando el resoplido de Pansy sobre la comida de conejo, un aspaviento que se volvió menos irritable cuando Padma se sentó cerca de la mesa, se sirvió vacilante algunas uvas y, durante el transcurso de la reunión, se las fue llevando una a una a la boca.

Andy arrastró los pies por el suelo y dijo:

– Esto no es realmente sobre… esto es… no importa.

Al instante, el resto de la sala se vieron mucho más interesados en lo que estaba diciendo de lo que probablemente habían pretendido hacerlo. Simplemente era, explicó, que todos irían al baile el mes que viene y se preguntaba si debería pedírselo a alguna chica o si sería extraño, ¿todos los de primer y segundo año irían como grupo?

Las opiniones fueron rápidas y unificadas. Debería pedírselo a una chica.

– ¿Qué chica? – preguntó Pansy – ¿La pequeña Gryffindor con la enorme bufanda?

Hermione tenía la cabeza gacha sobre un ensayo que estaba releyendo.

– Su nombre es Sarida.

– Sari no. – dijo Andy. Murmuró la siguiente palabra y Pansy lo pinchó para que la repitiera – Trista. – dijo finalmente.

– ¿Trista de Slytherin? – preguntó Theo, intercambiando una mirada con Neville – Parece que habrá muchas parejas de Casas cruzadas en el Baile de Navidad.

– Como Padma y yo. – dijo Pansy – Amor Ravenclaw-Slytherin.

– ¿Tu misterioso chico era Ravenclaw? – le preguntó Draco. Pansy había permanecido totalmente reticente a contar la manera que había conocido a su innombrable novio, donde vivía, nada en absoluto sobre él. Era mayor. Se escribían. No era asunto de ellos.

– No era Slytherin, eso seguro. – respondió ella – Ya estoy harta de perdedores.

Neville observaba a Hermione fruncir el ceño por su ensayo mientras el resto le daba consejos a Andrew sobre cómo cortejar a las chicas, especialmente a las chicas Slytherin. Pansy informó a Theo que sus consejos eran casi inútiles, ya que nunca había cortejado a ninguna chica en su vida, diciéndole a Andrew que simplemente se lo pidiera a Trista y que ignorara estas elaboradas y ridículas sugerencias.

– La llevaré de compras. – dijo Pansy – Le conseguiremos un pase a Londres y Hermione nos llevará a esas fabulosas zonas de compras muggles, donde encontraremos cosas que ninguna otra bruja tendrá. Padma pintará nuestras manos y estaremos totalmente preciosas.

– Hermione, – intervino Neville – has leído eso por lo menos cuatro veces. ¿Qué ocurre?

– Nunca me da más que un visto. – dijo Hermione. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar – Trabajé muy duro para este trabajo. Comparé todos los casos del Wizengamot que trataban de la Maldición Imperius y cómo se convirtió en Imperdonable. ¿Sabíais que fue la última de las tres maldiciones en ser llamada como tal? ¿O que hasta 1457 se consideraba aceptable usar el Imperius en esposas y niños menores mientras la duración no excediera las tres horas?

– Eso es un poco horripilante. – dijo Susan.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Hermione sarcásticamente – Los magos argumentaron durante mucho tiempo que era razonable y que erradicar esa manera de controlar a las brujas resultaría un caos, la descomposición de la moral bla, bla, bla, ¡y todo lo que he conseguido ha sido una marca de verificación!

– ¿Por qué sigues escribiéndolos? – le preguntó Theo – Yo simplemente me aseguro de que las primeras frases tengan que ver con el tema y después sólo escribo tonterías de libre asociación. Sabes que no lee nada de los malvados Mortífagos.

– Nunca he sido Mortífaga. – exclamó Hermione – Casi muero de hambre en el bosque. ¡Tuve que montar un dragón! ¡Un maldito dragón! ¡No me gustan los dragones! ¡En absoluto! Tuve que montar uno porque _robé un banco_. Un banco. ¡Un banco de dinero de verdad con un dragón en su interior!

– También te deshiciste de mi hermano. – dijo Ginny – Nunca lo va a superar.

– Y te estás tirando a un Mortífago. – intervino Pansy – Es como tener la Marca Tenebrosa por asociación.

– ¡No lo estoy haciendo! – siguió gritando Hermione. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había salido por su boca, la cubrió con ambas manos y se ruborizó.

– Bueno, – dijo Theo – gracias por esa actualización no deseada de tu vida sexual. ¿Alguien más se siente en la necesidad de decir qué y qué no está haciendo? Recordad que Andy está aquí, así que mantened los detalles al mínimo. ¿Quién de nosotros tiene sexo? No habléis todos a la vez.

Nadie miró a Susan.

* * *

 **¡Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para más!**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	84. Chapter 84

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 84**

– ¿Te importa si tomo prestado tu trabajo? – le preguntó Neville a Hermione mientras subían las escaleras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor – Quiero comprobar algunas cosas y sé que el tuyo será perfecto.

Hermione se detuvo, sacó el trabajo de Defensa de su mochila y se lo entregó.

– No sé si es perfecto. – murmuró ella – Sólo vale una marca de verificación, eso es todo.

Neville cogió el pergamino y lo guardó en su propia mochila.

– No dejes que te afecte, Hermione. – dijo – Lo único que realmente importa al final es la puntuación de los EXTASIS y eso lo harás muy bien.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y estaba a punto de recoger de nuevo su mochila cuando Pansy llegó corriendo detrás de ellos, con Padma y Susan a la zaga.

– Vamos a hablar de cosas de chicas. – dijo – Y no de ningún trabajo que la arpía de Defensa te haya establecido. Draco está volando con su rival, así que ahora es un buen momento para chismorrear y hasta te contaré como conocí al hombre misterioso.

El rostro de Hermione debió registrar su conmoción porque Susan dijo:

– Parecías un poco decaída después de la reunión de ayer del Grupo de Recuperación…

– Estuviste aullando algo sobre dragones. – dijo Pansy.

– … y pensamos que te vendría bien una pequeña distracción.

– Eso es… – Hermione miró a las demás chicas y su boca se curvó lentamente en una sonrisa – Eso sería genial, gracias.

Los cinco se encaminaron por el pasillo hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda. La señora observó la mezcla de corbatas, soltando un audible resoplido, sin embargo se abrió cuando Neville dijo:

– Juego de naipes desparramado.

– ¿Qué? – le preguntó Pansy.

– Yo no la inventé. – le contestó Neville mientras atravesaban el hueco en la pared. La sala común quedó en silenció cuando entraron y Neville se inclinó para besar a Hermione en la mejilla – Te devolveré el trabajo después de la cena, ¿de acuerdo?

– Vale.

El silencio en la sala común permaneció hasta que Hermione, Padma, Susan y Pansy detrás de ella, llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

– ¿Qué cojones es esto? – preguntó Pansy, elevando la voz para que bajara por el pasillo y todos pudieran oírla. Arrancó con rabia el letrero todavía pegado en la puerta de Hermione – ¿Puta de un Mortífago? ¿Quién coño ha puesto esto en tu puerta mientras estabas en clase?

– Pansy, – dijo Hermione, extendiendo una mano para impedir que la chica volviera a la sala redonda de muebles tapizados y uso excesivo del color rojo, que seguía en silencio, a la espera de la reacción de los Gryffindor – lleva ahí desde el principio…

– Oh jodido Merlín montado en un árbol. – dijo Pansy – ¿Alguien puso esto en tu puerta hace meses y tú lo has _dejado_ ahí? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

– Es obstinada. – dijo Susan, mirando a Hermione.

– Es estúpida. – la corrigió Pansy – Nunca pensé que te fuera la auto-flagelación de esa manera, Hermione Granger. – se encaminó por el pasillo de regresó a la sala común y arrugando la nota, la arrojó en la cara del primer estudiante parado allí – Capullos. – siseó – Absolutos capullos. Ella lo arriesgó todo, es miembro de vuestra Casa y, ¿decidís volveros contra ella porque no os gusta su novio? ¡Que montón de capullos prejuiciosos!

– Bonito vocabulario. – dijo un chico arrastrando las palabras – Ya veo porque no te seleccionaron para Ravenclaw, Parkinson. ¿Conoces alguna otra palabra que no sea "capullo", "joder" y "entregadle a Harry Potter"?

– ¿Qué te parece esto? – dijo Padma. Se había acercado a Pansy durante su perorata – Eres mediocre en el mejor de los casos, difícilmente valiente y apenas caballeroso. Sois maleducados, vejatorios y es despreciable dejar una nota en la puerta de una mujer usando un ataque ad hominem para despreciarla sexualmente porque sabíais que no teníais ningún argumento real.

– Desagradable. – dijo Susan.

– Y técnicamente falso, ya que no me paga. – dijo Hermione – ¿Podemos irnos a mi habitación ahora? – fulminó con la mirada a los atónitos Gryffindors y después a la nota arrugada en el suelo – _Incendio_. – murmuró y esta estalló en llamas.

– Sin varita. – dijo Padma – Impresionante.

– Me suelen decir que soy una chica impresionante. – dijo Hermione.

– Entonces, ¿por qué te rodeas de esa gente? – preguntó alguien de la parte posterior de la multitud allí reunida.

– Hablando de personas que no han sido seleccionadas en Ravenclaw. – dijo Pansy – Porque somos sus amigos, imbécil.

– Porque no dejamos letreros en su puerta llamándola puta. – sugirió Susan.

– Bueno, conoceréis bien a una puta. – dijo alguien. Hermione, quien ya se había girado para marcharse, se congeló. Hubo un nervioso murmullo cuando volvió a fulminar la sala, dejando que sus ojos se deslizaran por cada persona, una a una.

– Será mejor que nunca sepa quien ha dicho eso. – dijo.

Alguien murmuró por qué tendrían que temer a una amante de Mortífagos y, otra voz, dijo:

– ¿Estas planeando usar las Arte Oscuras contra nosotros, Granger? – pero un susurró aún más nervioso dijo lo que sonó como "Marietta Edgecomb" y otro "envió a Umbridge a los centauros."

– Había olvidado que hiciste eso. – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras rodeaba los hombros de Hermione con un brazo – Odiaba a esa mujer.

– Todo el mundo la odiaba. – dijo Padma – Deja de pretender ser tan especial.

– ¿Bien? – dijo Susan – Vámonos. Quiero escuchar lo de ese chico, no hablar con los horribles compañeros de Casa de Hermione.

* * *

 **Uff... un capítulo tenso, la verdad es que yo no sé si podría haberme controlado tanto como lo han hecho las chicas, un par de maldiciones seguro que habría lanzando. Como dice Pansy, menudos capullos, ¿qué mierda les pasa? ¡por cierto, Padma ha estado espectacular! Que buena piña forman este grupo.**

 **¡Amo a Pansy! ¿Lo he dicho ya? ¿Tenéis curiosidad y ganas de saber cómo conoció a ese misterioso chico?**

 **¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Además se vienen capítulos interesantes ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a:** *** Oveja salvaje: **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, esta historia te hace sentir tanto con tan pocas palabras que es abrumador. Colubrina es una artista. *** * Loonydraconian**: Como vemos Padma poco a poco está ganando confianza. Y creo que el sentimiento de odio hacia mamá Weasley es unánime xD *** * SALESIA**: JAJAJJA Sísí, que le pregunten a Draco sobre la destreza de Hermione con la boca xD Puede que pronto pase algo con el trabajo de Defensa de Hermione, ¿lo notas? xD *** * Doristarazona**: Aunque tardes siempre apareces por mis traducciones y eso, nena, es de agradecer, I love you *** * AKAmart**: Pansy y Theo son geniales. Veremos si se le bajan pronto los humos a la señora Weasley *** * Priky**: Draco en este fic es puro amor *** * Ashtad**: Yo creo que Hermione no sé lo contó a nadie hasta que soltó esa actualización de su vida sexual frente a todo el grupo xD *** * Carmen**: Gracias a ti ;) *** * Sally Elizabeth. HR**: Jajaj Sí, mejor que no le den consejos de índole sexual a Andy, pobrecillo xD *** * johannna**: Pronto se sabrá más sobre esos trabajos y las calificaciones de Molly *** * Marycielo Felton**: Yo también creo que el trabajo de Hermione tiene que ser interesante, lastima que por dolor y prejuicios Molly ni se lo leyera... *** * Kattypocket**: Pronto sabremos más sobre el misteriosos chico de Pansy, aunque aun falta para saber quien es ;) *** * alerejon**: Todos coincidimos en que Molly no está llevando nada bien el sentimiento de pérdida y el dolor por la guerra... *****

 **¡Muchos besos y nos leemos pronto!**


	85. Chapter 85

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 85**

– Entonces, – dijo Susan – ¿cómo lo conociste? – estaba sentada detrás de Padma estirando su cabello en una elaborada trenza de cascada que parecía hipnotizar tanto a Hermione como a Pansy.

– Tienes el mejor pelo. – dijo Pansy – Creo que quiero hacer crecer el mío.

– No te desvíes. – le dijo Padma – El chico, Pansy, queremos oír hablar del chico.

Pansy suspiró y pareció haberse mordido la parte interior de la mejilla antes de decir:

– Estaba en una librería con Millie y discutíamos sobre los Kneazles, la cría y la línea de sangre, yo acababa de decir algo en voz alta, como que los linajes de sangre importaban, que, por cierto, es así en la cría de animales por lo que ni siquiera empieces, Hermione…

– No iba a decir nada. – protestó Hermione antes de toser "sangre sucia" disimuladamente.

Pansy le lanzó una almohada.

– Tú serías lo que podríamos llamar un cruce genético. Es bueno para revitalizar las líneas en extinción y un cierto número es permisible, dependiendo de las normas de la asociación de cría. – bufó – Y esa lengua, señorita Granger.

Susan rio.

– De todos modos, – continuó Pansy – escuché esa lenta voz comentar que eso era exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar de una sangre pura de Londres y me giré para darle a quien quiera que fuera el idiota una lección, pero era guapísimo. _Guapísimo_.

– ¿Tú… tú… te descarriaste por una cara bonita? – preguntó Hermione en estado de shock.

– Muy bonita. – contestó Pansy, con una sonrisa jugueteando en la comisura de su boca – En absoluto es delgado y fino como Draco, pero tiene esas cicatrices en la mejilla y los brazos como… simplemente perfecto… tiene el pelo largo y atado con esa correa de cuero que, oh, simplemente perfecto.

– ¿Tienes una fotografía? – le preguntó Padma.

– No tengo intención de enseñároslo. – contestó Pansy – Así que murmuré algo sobre que estaba hablando de gatos, no de personas, él sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida y Millie empezó a reírse, luego estábamos todos tomando el té con galletas mientras hablábamos de la crianza de animales, sus experiencias, entonces Millie se fue a casa diciéndome que nos veríamos más tarde y él y yo nos fuimos a cenar y… – se detuvo y suspiró – Ahora nos escribimos, estoy atrapada en el colegio, él está fuera, mi madre se pondría verdaderamente histérica si lo supiera y su madre… verla tener un ataque nervioso podría merecer la pena. Pero definitivamente le daría un ataque.

– Entiendo que no es sangre pura, ¿no? – preguntó Padma – ¿Si a tu madre le podría molestar?

– ¿Por qué alguien tendría que oponerse a ti? – preguntó Susan – No eres la pequeña aristócrata que son Nott y Malfoy, pero sigues siendo… no eres exactamente…

– ¿Hija de muggles? – la interrumpió Hermione.

Susan se ruborizó.

– Sé que no es justo, – dijo – pero sabes que la gente piensa de esa manera.

– Lo sé. – dijo Hermione, manteniendo sus pensamientos alejados de los padres de Draco con un acto de disciplina mental que habría complacido incluso al más severo de los maestros de Oclumancia.

– El "entregad a Harry Potter" es más o menos el por qué se oponen a mí. – dijo Pansy – Es decir, a excepción de vosotros los perjudicados, con vuestros desordenados y dementes cerebros.

– ¿Pero ese chico… – Hermione no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a preguntar.

– Me dijo que había escuchado a chicos que me doblan la edad cosas estúpidas cuando creen que están acorralados y van a morir. La gente dice estupideces cuando está asustada. – Pansy apretó la mandíbula – Aunque nadie más parece darse cuenta de ello.

– La gente sigue…

– Para el resto de mi vida. – dijo Pansy – Me perseguirá el resto de mi vida.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir que, por supuesto, no sería así, pero entonces la cerró de nuevo. Pansy notó el movimiento y, sonriendo, dijo con un toque amargo en sus palabras.

– ¿Ningún valiente consejo?

– Sólo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes. – dijo Hermione – Todo lo que pasó está tan mal. – encogió las rodillas hasta su pecho – Estoy cansada de sentirme rota todo el tiempo. Estoy cansada de estremecerme y ni siquiera pensar "¿qué me pasa?", sino simplemente, "oh, ya me está pasando otra vez". Estoy cansada de que la gente me odie por estar con Draco, de que Draco se odie a sí mismo, de Molly Weasley, de comentarios sarcásticos y estoy cansada de todo. – respiró profundamente – Echo mucho de menos a mis padres – empezó a llorar – Sólo quiero irme a casa y saber que todo estará bien.

– No puedes. – dijo Susan – No hay casa a la que volver.

– Lo sé. – murmuró Hermione, presionando su húmedo rostro contra sus pantalones – Lo sé.

* * *

 **Hoy no tengo buenas palabras. Vengo a expresar mi consternación e indignación por lo que pasó el día 1 en toda Cataluña. Doy gracias a las fuerzas del universo de que en mi pueblo fuera una votación pacífica entre todos los ciudadanos (aunque no tengamos las mismas opiniones) y que no aparecieran la guardia civil con sus porras a quitarnos el derecho a la libertad de expresión, aunque si teníamos miedo de verlos aparecer, dadas las imágenes que llegaban de solo 15 minutos de distancia en coche. Estéis o NO a favor de la independencia, ¿qué derecho había a cargar de esa manera contra gente que su única arma era un papel en la mano? ¿Ancianos, ancianas, mujeres, niños y hombres? ¿Somos perros rabiosos sin razón? Todos sabíamos que el referéndum era ilegal, que no tenía validez alguna, era simplemente una manera de expresar nuestra opinión de manera pacifica ¿y así nos lo pagan? ¿Cómo un maltratador que pega a su pareja porque no quiere que lo abandone? ¡No hay derecho! ¡Solo han creado una brecha casi incurable! ¡Estoy Out! ¡Ni en mis peores pensamientos pude llegar a pensar que eso podía pasar en pleno 2017!**

 **Siento haberos soltado todo esto al final de capítulo, pero necesitaba expresarme.**

 **Estaré unos días sin actualizar, espero me comprendáis.**

 **Besos.**


	86. Chapter 86 (DADA Class)

**_¡Actualiacion DOBLE! (1/2)_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 86 – Clase de DCAO**

Molly Weasley devolvió los ensayos y preguntó:

– ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta antes de seguir?

Claramente no esperaba que nadie le preguntara nada. Los de séptimo año estaban demasiado intimidados por la mujer que había acabado con una de la brujas más oscuras de toda la historia como para hablar, Ginny pasaba la mayor parte de la clase desplomada en su asiento intentando no llamar la atención y la mayoría de los de octavo consideraban que era más una clase pro-forma para poder apuntarse al EXTASIS de la asignatura. Tenían suficiente experiencia práctica como para querer saber más.

Sin embargo, cuando Neville levantó la mano, la profesora Wesley parecía complacida y, con voz cálida y alentadora, dijo:

– ¿Sí, señor Longbottom?

– Tengo una pregunta sobre mi calificación. – dijo, poniéndose en pie – Ha puesto en mi ensayo que es un "trabajo excelente" y me ha dado la calificación más alta posible.

– Sí. – dijo Molly Weasley – Es perspicaz, bien documentado y considerablemente por encima y más allá de los criterios de la rúbrica. Debería estar muy orgulloso del trabajo que ha realizado.

– Es que, – dijo Neville, extendiendo la mano y agarrando el ensayo de Hermione de su mesa – usted sólo le ha dado a Hermione una marca de verificación.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene de relevante? –preguntó la mujer, recogiendo algunos papeles en su escritorio y preparándose para empezar la lección de ese día.

– Copié el ensayo de Hermione. – dijo Neville – Son, palabra por palabra, exactamente el mismo.

Todos los estudiantes de la sala se volvieron para mirar al chico allí plantado, con el cárdigan visible bajo la túnica de estudiante y la cara llena de cicatrices con una mirada de obstinada determinación. En silencio se estiró y también recogió el trabajo de Theodore.

– También le ha dado una marca de verificación a Theodore. – continuó Neville – Y el segundo párrafo es un análisis detallado de una banda de rock yanqui. – miró el pergamino – Theodore cree que el uso de notas discordantes es exagerado, pero que tienen talento y que deberían de dejar de presionar tanto las dotaciones musicales. – desvió la mirada a Molly Weasley – ¿Acaso los ha leído?

– Claramente el ensayo del señor Nott no debería haber recibido esa marca. – dijo Molly – Me aseguraré de corregirlo en mis registros de calificaciones. Gracias por informarme, señor Longbottom. Ahora, por favor, siéntese para que podamos…

– No. – respondió él. La palabra era tranquila, pero firme – Usted está siendo imparcial y eso no es justo.

– _Siéntese_ , señor Longbottom.

– No. – dijo de nuevo – Profesora, no puede hacer esto. Es una _Gryffindor_. No somos así.

– Si no se sientas, conseguirá un castigo.

– No. – volvió a decir Neville – No hasta que admita que no lee los trabajos de los estudiantes que no quiere. No hasta que admita que lo que está pasando es injusto.

– Le veré el sábado por la tarde. – Molly Weasley estaba casi temblando de rabia por esa insubordinación – Calificaré a esta clase como me parezca conveniente, señor Longbottom. Si se opone a su nota os pondré a ambos un cero por hacer trampa, ya que copiar un trabajo está estrictamente prohibido. Ahora _siéntese._

– ¿Ha leído su ensayo? – preguntó otra vez Neville.

– Neville, – siseó Hermione – No tienes que hacer esto.

El chico se volvió hacia ella y, con voz grave, le respondió:

– Sí tengo que hacerlo. Esto está mal. Puede que no esté tan mal como lo estaba con Alecto Carrow, pero aun así no está bien.

Molly Weasley empezó a farfullar.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con…

Neville levantó una mano.

– Ella odiaba a los hijos de muggles. Usted odia a los Slytherins y a cualquiera que se asocie estrechamente con ellos. – miró a Theodore mientras le devolvía el ensayo – Debería empezar a odiarme también, profesora.

– Siéntese.

Neville sacudió la cabeza.

– Iré a hablar con la directora McGonagall. – dijo – Le enseñaré mi trabajo y el de Hermione, admitiré que lo he copiado y veremos que tiene que decir. – recogió sus cosas y salió del aula. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, toda la clase pareció hundirse y se volvieron para mirar a la enfadada mujer que estaba en la parte delantera del aula.

– Señorita Granger. – dijo – Usted también estarás castigada el sábado por hacer trampa con el trabajo y le cambiaré la calificación para reflejar su mala conducta. Ahora pasemos al siguiente tema del plan de estudios. ¿Quién puede nombrar a uno de los cinco magos oscuros más influyentes de la historia británica y explicar quién lo derrotó y qué método utilizó?

Hermione se levantó bruscamente y siguió a Neville.

* * *

 **Eso es un zasca en toda la boca nivel experto, ¡un hurra por Neville! xD Cómo se nota cuando alguien se queda sin argumentos y su último recurso es la rabia. Lo que tiene que aguantar Hermione de esta mujer no está en los escritos, todo porque su pequeño Ro-Ro está más solo que la una. Deberían tener una charla consigo mismos frente a un espejo a ver si así su reflejo les da pistas sobre lo que están haciendo mal...**

 **¿Qué pasará en esa charla con McGonagall?**

 **¡Actualización doble así que seguid leyendo!**

 **¡Mil gracias por el apoyo!**

 **PD: Siento haber causado algo de polémica con mi publicación anterior, no era mi intención, sólo quería expresarme. Aquí se zanja el tema y si alguien quiere comentarlo, POR FAVOR, que sea sólo por mensaje privado. Estaré encantada de intercambiar opiniones ;)**


	87. Chapter 87 (Meeting with McGonagall)

**_¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 87 – Meeting with McGonagall (Reunión con McGonagall)**

La directora Minerva McGonagall dejó a Neville sentado fuera de su despacho hasta que se hubiera calmado y enfriado, hasta que Hermione Granger también se enfriara de manera similar, hasta estar lista para enfrentar el problema de personal de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ese año.

Se sirvió una taza de té, metió en su interior una cosa que guardaba en el cajón inferior y recurrió a la misma letanía que había utilizado para convencerse a sí misma en la contratación de Molly Weasley en primer lugar. Sí, estaba traumatizada por la guerra y la pérdida de su hijo, tan traumatizada como todos y, sí, tenía el historial de rechazar a la gente que sentía que de alguna manera era una amenaza para su familia. Era prueba suficiente de ello la forma que desde un principio había tratado horriblemente a esa dulce y amable chica, Fleur, cuyos únicos pecados habían sido ser francesa y hermosa. Pero no había nadie más. Nadie quería, ni siquiera, enviar sus hijos a Hogwarts, mucho menos pasar todo el día ahí enseñando y Molly era buena gestionando a los jóvenes y con la organización suficiente como para obtener todo un buen plan de estudios – Merlín, la mujer había trazado un plan de estudios unificado por primera vez en cientos de años que se ajustaba a las normas del Ministerio y que no dependía de gente al azar que se lanzaba a la aventura de su pasatiempo favorito – y Minerva esperó, realmente lo hizo, que eso fuera suficiente.

La indignación de Neville Longbottom ante la falta de equidad de Molly era tan encomiable como realmente incómoda. Induciendo al dolor de cabeza, incluso.

Minerva suspiró, tomó un sorbo de la taza de té y dejó que los chicos – adultos – entraran.

Se sentaron y los dejó acomodarse en las sillas en silencio hasta que ambos empezaron a retorcerse ligeramente.

– Tengo entendido que tienen ciertas inquietudes sobre el sistema de calificación de la profesora Weasley. – dijo Minerva.

Neville asintió y, entonces, soltó un torrente de palabras. Era injusto. Estaba siendo injusta desde el principio del curso. Excluía a los Slytherins de los debates en las clases. Ni siquiera reconocía que estuvieran en el aula. Y no leía sus trabajos.

Cuando se detuvo abruptamente como un muñeco que necesitara cuerda, Minerva McGonagall apretó los labios y dijo:

– Soy consciente de que Molly Weasley no está siendo totalmente imparcial. – cuando Neville abrió la boca para volver a empezar, ella levantó una mano – Es mejor con los estudiantes más jóvenes, no le importa en qué Casa se encuentren. Las únicas personas con las que es… menos profesional… son las de séptimo y octavo año de Slytherin y la señorita Granger. Las personas que son como los más responsables de la pérdida de su hijo en su cabeza.

– Eso es… – empezó Neville, pero se detuvo ante la mirada de la directora.

– Sé que es injusto. – dijo Minerva – Y por lo tanto estoy abierta a sugerencias sobre cómo querríais que abordara el problema. A excepción de la manera en que trata a ese pequeño grupo de estudiantes, la profesora Weasley ha demostrado ser una excelente adición al personal. Por primera vez en años tenemos un profesor de Defensa que realmente está enseñando el material. Tengo muchas razones para creer que las puntuaciones de los TIMOs lo reflejaran. A cientos de estudiantes les beneficia tenerla aquí. A un puñado no. Y, mientras consideráis las sugerencias sobre cómo solucionar el problema, tened en cuenta que no hay nadie más para el puesto. – les sonrió – Tengo algunas ideas para el próximo curso, pero son imposibles de implementar hasta entonces.

– Así que está sugiriendo que tenemos que soportarlo. – dijo Hermione, la amargura de eso parecía sentirse como cenizas en la boca – Por el bien mayor y todo eso.

Minerva se estremeció ante la frase.

– Simplemente quiero tengas el alcance completo del problema en mente mientras llegas a las soluciones. – dijo la directora.

Hermione vaciló.

– ¿Podríamos hacer estudio independiente? – preguntó finalmente – Sé que tradicionalmente uno no puede inscribirse al EXTASIS de una asignatura si no la ha hecho, pero… ¿quizás se podría hacer una excepción?

Minerva McGonagall esperó que el suspiro de alivio no fuera audible para los estudiantes frente a ella.

– Tenéis experiencia en el tema. – dijo – Haré que la profesora Weasley te envíe el plan de estudios para el resto de curso y puedas revisarlo, así como la lista de temas que podrían salir en el EXTASIS. Tal vez tengas algunas modificaciones en el plan de estudios que quieras emplear.

– Sigue sin ser justo. – dijo Neville tercamente, con la mandíbula apretada – No debería tratar así a la gente.

Minerva suspiró mientras dirigía la mirada hacia él. A veces era difícil recordar que esos guerreros todavía eran niños.

– Oh, señor Longbottom, ¿qué demonios le ha dado la impresión de que la vida era justa?

* * *

 **Creo realmente que es un capítulo muy real, la vida es injusta y no sé qué demonios nos ha hecho creer lo contrario o que podemos llegar a cambiarlo. Aunque suene cruel, creo que es una respuesta muy apropiada por parte de McGonagall.**

 **¿Qué opináis vosotros? ¿Había más soluciones? ¿Grupo de estudio independiente?**

 **Por cierto, muchas coincidís en la identidad del chico misterioso de Pansy... jejeje Más adelante veremos sí habéis acertado y tenéis buen ojo ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior (me llegaron más que nunca) a: * Antares. Riddle. Malfoy* *Alrak990* *Doristarazona* *Priky* *soniasag11* *AKAmart* *Loonydraconian* *alerejon* *D. Jackson* *SALESIA* *Marycielo Felton* *Oveja salvaje* *Carmen* *sdhenka16* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *Alanodog* *Natalia* *Shikara65* *Laura***

 **PD: Sí queréis comentar algo que no esté relacionado con el fic, POR FAVOR, hacedlo por PM (mensaje privado). ¡Mil gracias!**

 **¡Besazos!**


	88. Chapter 88

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 88**

Draco y Ginny se echaron a reír cuando, respirando con dificultad, salieron del terreno de juego después de otra noche uno contra uno a la caza de la Snitch en la oscuridad. Ginny había logrado evitar lesiones a pesar de volar hacia la Snitch con tanta intensidad que él había esperado que se estrellara contra el mismísimo cielo.

– Eres una amenaza. – le dijo ahora que habían atravesado las puertas del castillo, quitándose capas hasta que ambos quedaron con camisa y pantalón de algodón empapados en sudor – Alguna de estas noches conseguirás hacerte realmente daño.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Probablemente no. – respondió.

– Esto, – dijo Draco – esto que te hace ser imparable en una escoba… ¿es por él?

– ¿Tom? – preguntó Ginny. La cara de Draco debió registrar su conmoción porque ella rio – Todos vosotros lo conocisteis como un malvado monstruo con cara de serpiente, pero para mí simplemente fue Tom durante meses, así es cómo pienso en él la mayor parte del tiempo. – la línea de su boca se endureció – Sólo Tom, en quién confié.

– ¿Fue malo? – preguntó Draco en voz baja.

Ella lo estudió con la mirada durante un largo momento antes de decir:

– Sí, fue malo. – se dejó caer en uno de los bancos al lado del pasillo y suspiró – Fue… estaba tan avergonzada por ser pobre. – Draco comenzó a hacer un sonido, pero ella lo detuvo – No lo entiendes. No puedes. Está bien. No nos moríamos de hambre ni nada, pero utilizábamos túnicas de segunda mano y libros de texto usados. Todavía lo hacemos. Ya es bastante difícil ser una niña pequeña en el colegio por primera vez, pero si además otros niños te dicen cosas. Los niños son crueles.

Draco debió parecer culpable porque ella sonrió, extendió la mano posándola en su brazo y él se sentó a su lado en el banco.

– No sólo tú. – le dijo – Sé que te gusta pensar que eres especial, como si fueras el único abusón de Hogwarts, pero, confía en mí, la Torre de Gryffindor tenía su cuota de chicas que podían acabar contigo con una mirada o con un pequeño comentario mientras caminaban porque, ¿no eran eso túnicas de niño? De cualquier manera, – continuó – tenía ese libro mágico que era simpático y me entendía. – soltó una carcajada – ¿Puedes creer que abrí mi corazón sobre cómo podría llegar a ser popular, especialmente para que Harry Potter se fijara en mí?

– ¿Asumo que él fue comprensivo?

– ¿Te refieres a Tom? – preguntó Ginny – Sí, comprensivo. _Tan_ comprensivo. Justo hasta el momento que me poseía, tenía lagunas temporales y pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Y adivinas quién me tranquilizaba?

– Tom. – dijo Draco.

– Correcto. – ella entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y él le apretó la mano – Era encantador, cariñoso y maravilloso hasta el momento que lo único que quería era poseerme y estar dentro de mi cabeza sin que hubiera nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. – su voz vaciló ligeramente – Entonces ya no era tan encantador.

– Sí… – dijo Draco.

– ¿Él alguna vez… – se apagó.

– Sí. – respondió Draco – Soy realmente bueno en Oclumancia por una razón. Le gustaba fisgonear. – se estremeció – Era como tener un caracol deslizándose por tus pensamientos dejando un rastro de baba detrás de él.

– Como si leyera tu diario – dijo Ginny suavemente – y se asegurara de saber lo muy, muy patético que él pensaba que eras.

– Despreciaba a todo el mundo. – dijo Draco – Le gustaba dejarte sentir cuánto pensaba que no eras… nada. Cómo te aplastaría por el placer que le produciría el sonido de tus huesos al romperse.

– Nadie lo entiende. – dijo Ginny – Harry, un poco, pero Tom lo respetaba de una manera que…

– Los demás no éramos nada, pero Potter era un adversario. – Draco estaba de acuerdo – Probablemente fue diferente para él. – apretó de nuevo su mano y ella inclinó la cabeza para que la cabeza descansara sobre su hombro.

Permanecieron así durante un largo rato, hasta que Ginny dijo:

– Me culparon. Toda mi familia. Eso fue peor que el que no lo entendieran; fue… todo fue mi culpa. Nunca nadie me volvió a preguntar cómo estaba. Fue como si quisieran fingir que nunca sucedió. Incluso Harry lo olvidó.

– Lo siento. – dijo Draco – Sé que no fue lo mismo para mí, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar de ello…

– Gracias. – dijo ella – Es bueno saber que alguien lo entiende, al menos un poco.

Draco asintió.

– No es que quiera que Hermione lo entienda, porque no se lo desearía a nadie, pero, – vaciló y entonces dijo – es agradable poder hablar de ello y saber que no tendrás esa mirada de horror en tus ojos.

– Nuestro vínculo especial. – dijo Ginny.

– Que suerte la nuestra. – Draco le soltó la mano y se levantó – Quiero una ducha. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

Ginny asintió y lo observó recoger su ropa y escoba antes de dirigirse hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin mientras ella permanecía sentada en el banco, recordando. Algún día, pensó, la madre de Draco se enteraría de esa amistad y no sería agradable. Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba para regresar a su propio dormitorio. No había nadie más que realmente la entendiera. Nadie. Su madre, toda su familia, podían empezar a aprender a vivir con el conocimiento de que ella y Draco Malfoy tenían algo en común. Frunció los labios amargamente mientras subía las escaleras. Tal vez si les hubiera importado cuando tenía once y doce años estaría más dispuesta a escuchar sus, seguramente estridentes, opiniones sobre su conexión con Draco. Como no había sido así, podían irse todos a la mierda.

* * *

 **Sé que a nadie le gusta está conexión que tienen Ginny y Draco, a mi tampoco especialmente, pero como bien dicen ellos han tenido que aguantar a Voldemort hurgar sin misericordia en sus cerebros, cosa que para entender supongo que tienes que experimentar y tienen razón al decir que Harry no puede incluirse en el grupo porque Voldemort nunca lo trató como a alguien inferior a quien manipular, sino como a un rival a quien vencer. Entonces viéndolo desde ese punto de vista puedo entender ese vínculo e incluso aceptarlo xD Además si os fijáis este fic dice mucho con el lenguaje corporal de los personajes, más que con palabras. Puede que por eso parezca una relación más intima, pero Hermione también tiene ese trato con Theo, por ejemplo... en fin que estoy desvariando ya xD**

 **¡Contadme vuestras impresiones! ¿Qué os parece esta peculiar relación? No os dejéis cegar por los celos xDD**

 **¡Puede que mañana actualice Love in a Time of the Zombie Apocalypse!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a:** *** Doristarazona* *Shikara65* *johannna* *Mary Malfoy Mellark* *Loonydraconian* *SALESIA:** JAJAJa Que rabia tener que compartir ordenador, ¿no? JAJAJAJJA Me encanta como teorizas xD Sabes que no te diré nada, pero me encanta leerte ¡Besazos! *** * Alrak990* *selene lizt* *Oveja salvaje* *sdhenka16* *AKAmart***

 **¡Besos!**


	89. Chapter 89

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 89**

Neville y Hermione entraron en el aula de Artes Oscuras para cumplir el castigo el sábado, esperando ver a Molly Weasley preparada para entregarles algún tipo de trabajo manual para penalizarlos por lo que seguramente ella consideraba un descaro. En cambio, fueron recibidos por una molesta Pomona Sprout. Cuando la profesora de Herbología los acompañó a los invernaderos, expresó algunas opiniones que, en un mundo perfecto, probablemente no habría compartido con los estudiantes. Sin embargo, Pomona no sentía que a los de octavo año debieran tratarlos como tal, no exactamente, y Neville era uno de sus favoritos. Las plantas lo amaban. Las dalias marchitas reanimaban cuando él pasaba. Las rosas oxidadas se purificaban ante su toque. Incluso la menta retiraba sus raíces y titubeaba ante la búsqueda de la dominación de la tierra cuando se acercaba. Neville, en opinión de Pomona, no podía hacer nada mal. Ya le había ofrecido una pasantía para el año siguiente y estaba segura de que aceptaría.

Estaba firmemente convencida de que no había sido bien Seleccionado. Sólo el temor a su dominante abuela – una mujer que se habría merecido una buena palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza – lo había mantenido, según el modo de pensar de Pomona Sprout, apartado de Hufflepuff donde pertenecía. Que hubiera enfrentado a esa intolerante arpía Molly Weasley por el injusto trato a sus compañeros, simplemente confirmaba que era un tejón de corazón y, aunque nunca había favorecido a los estudiantes de su propia Casa, ya que eso no sería justo, estaba tentada a hacer una excepción por esta vez.

En lugar de eso, los puso a trasplantar algunas hierbas irritantes, diciéndoles que la llamaran si necesitaban algo, sugiriendo que los elfos domésticos les enviarían algunos emparedados si no habían terminado para el almuerzo y, entonces, desapareció de vuelta a las dependencias del castillo. Se marchó sin decirles que confiaba que se quedarían hasta acabar el trabajo sin supervisión.

Era el castigo menos severo que se le pudo ocurrir que no socavara técnicamente a su colega y realmente necesitaba que se atendiera a esas plantas.

Neville encontró un par de guantes limpios para Hermione, cogió los suyos del estante y empezaron a trabajar en un amigable silencio. Hermione no tenía ningún don especial para la Herbología, pero donde el talento innato se quedaba corto, compensaba la diferencia con diligencia; incluso Neville admiró su técnica en cierto punto.

– Estas malditas cosas intentaron morderme un año. – dijo la chica, mirando con desdén las hojas dentadas de la planta que tenía en la mano – ¿A que sí?

La planta intentó llegar hasta su piel y morderla, pero ella ya la había logrado meter en un recipiente grande, lanzando puñados de tierra en el interior, logrando que se distrajera.

– Así que, – continuó, tirando hábilmente de otra planta de la maceta y depositándola en su nuevo hogar – Theodore.

– Así que, – dijo Neville – Malfoy.

– Touché. – dijo Hermione.

– Me llegará un Howler cuando mi abuela lo descubra. – dijo Neville, haciendo una mueca – Eso será algo desagradable. – Hermione asintió. Dudaba que la famosa abuela de Neville estuviera complacida ya fuera por el género como por la identidad de la pareja de Neville.

– A veces me pregunto si su madre podría intentar envenenarme el té. – dijo Hermione, pensando en Narcissa Malfoy y su falsa cortesía – Creo que me ha etiquetado como "aceptable por ahora, pero sé un buen chico y encuentra una novia-esposa adecuada".

– ¿Y no vas a dejarlo? – preguntó Neville.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

– Jamás. – contestó.

– Vais un poco rápido. – comentó Neville mientras arrancaba otra planta, sosteniéndola en alto para que no pudiera llegar hasta él – Sólo han pasado unos pocos meses y ya estás… – no terminó la frase.

– Simplemente es fácil. – contestó Hermione suavemente – Todo con él lo es. Quería a Ron, pero era difícil, siempre… estaba celosa. Él estaba celoso. Era complicado. Con Draco, siento que me entiende. Cada sonrisa, cada vez que rueda los ojos de manera arrogante lo siento como algo que compartimos. No puedo imaginarme ponerme celosa como lo era con Ron… es simplemente… lo siento. No estoy segura de cómo hablar de ello. Es simplemente lo correcto. Es el único.

– Eso suena bien. – dijo Neville – Estoy seguro de ello.

* * *

 **Mira que es rencorosa Molly que ni se ha presentado al castigo que ella misma les había puesto, delegando el asunto en una de sus colegas... ¿puede ser más ridícula?**

 **En fin, sé que es un capítulo cortito, pero ya sabemos como funciona este fic ;) Si mañana no tengo mucho ajetreo, actualizaré el siguiente cap!**

 **Alguien puede venir y pellizcarme, por favor. ¿De verdad hemos superado los comentarios de Turncoat? ¿Really? Y no hemos llegado ni al capítulo 100 todavía... Guau... de verdad que me dejáis sin palabras. ¡MIL GRACIAS! No sé como expresar mi cariño y agradecimiento por ello... ¡ahhhhh puro amor!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * katahcullenpotter* *redeginori* *KeyTen* *Loonydraconian* *johannna* *SALESIA* *Doristarazona* *LluviaDeOro* *Oveja salvaje* *Shikara65* *Mary Malfoy Mellark* *Carmen* *Guest* *Kattypocket* *lynn - lugo1***

 **PD: Me alegra saber que podéis llegar a entender la relación Ginny/Draco xD E incluso a algunas les encanta. Adoro la diversidad de opiniones que me ofrecéis *-***


	90. Chapter 90 (Chanukah: 1 of 3)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 90 (Hanukkah: 1 de 3)**

El otoño pasaba cada año y ese no fue la excepción. Las ultimas flores murieron y nadie podía pretender que hacia el suficiente calor para no necesitar una capa de invierno si salías al exterior y el aire empezaba a tener el aguijón que prometía nieve, y pronto. Noviembre llegó a su inevitable final y los estudiantes comenzaron a emparejarse formalmente para el Baile de Navidad, planeaban salidas de compras, los vestidos llegaban mediante lechuzas.

La calidez de la Torre de Gryffindor se hizo más deseable que el frío verde de la sala común de Slytherin por lo que, ignorando los ocasionales bufidos y gruñidos de los miembros de esa Casa que sentían que su espacio había sido invadido por una mezcla de verde, amarillo y azul, muchos de los estudiantes de octavo año la habían tomado para descansar sobre los mullidos sillones en las largas tardes de sábado. Así fue como, el 12 de diciembre, terminaron frente al fuego intercambiando opiniones sobre lo que faltaba en el plan de estudios de Defensa que pudiera ser prácticamente útil ("Es decir, en serio," dijo Pansy "no estoy en esa estúpida clase, pero ¿cuánto necesita saber realmente una persona sobre plantas venenosas? Demasiada Herbología en mi opinión, lo siento Neville, y poco 'cómo no convertirse en Inferi'") y lo que era simplemente conocimiento esotérico cuando Hannah inclinó la cabeza hacia la pequeña Sarida, una de las sombras de Draco, que estaba llorando ligeramente mientras pasaba a limpio lo que parecía un ensayo sobre Transfiguración.

Draco también se inclinó hacia ella.

– Sari, – le dijo – ¿qué ocurre? ¿Alguien te ha hecho pasar un mal rato por algo?

Ella se secó los ojos, murmurando que no era nada. Draco bufó bruscamente y finalmente Sarida dijo:

– Es sólo que me perdí el Rosh Hashaná y el Yom Kippur y no tendré vacaciones porque… es Sabbat y se supone que hoy no debería hacer _nada_ y estoy escribiendo este ensayo y… y… y esta semana es Hanukkah, ni siquiera es un gran problema, realmente no, no es como si no pudiera hacer nada durante ese tiempo, pero ni siquiera tengo un dreidel… y lo echo de menos _todo_. El año pasado fue tan horrible por culpa de _ellos_ , que no lo sentí… pero este año lo echo de menos _todo_.

Hannah parpadeó ante el estallido y extendió una mano de manera comprensiva hacia ella, pero fue la práctica, pragmática y grosera Pansy quien dijo:

– ¿Qué cojones es Rosh Hashaná?

– Merlín, Pansy, – murmuró Neville – esa boca.

– Tuvo que torturar a sus compañeros el año pasado. – dijo Pansy – Creo que puede soportar escucharme decir "cojones".

– Es el Nuevo Año. – dijo Sarida, todavía moqueando.

– ¿Y se supone que no tienes que trabajar?

– _Prohibido_ trabajar. – la corrigió Sarida – Es la ley judía.

– ¿Y los profesores no te han dado días libres? – preguntó Pansy. Cuando Sarida asintió, soltó un ruido despectivo y miró a Padma – Sinceramente, ¿sería demasiado pedirles que usen un _poco_ el sentido común?

– Simplemente dame una lista de las fechas que no debes trabajar y hablaré con alguien. – dijo Draco. Desvió la mirada hacia Hermione – O tal vez haré que la heroína de guerra lo haga.

Hermione le golpeó en el brazo de manera juguetona, pero aceptó ir a hablar con McGonagall.

– Ella me debe una. – murmuró en voz baja.

– Ahora dame la pluma. – dijo Pansy, extendiendo el brazo. Ante la mirada de Sarida, dijo – Se supone que hoy no deberías trabajar, o eso nos has dicho, así que no lo harás.

Padma se echó a reír.

– Hazle caso. – le aconsejó a la niña de segundo año – Es perversa.

– Realmente lo es. – asintió Hermione – ¿Tienes permitido hablarnos de lo que echas de menos? ¿O eso es trabajo?

– Yo… ¿creo que sí? – dijo, con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que no estaba segura – No estoy segura de sí enseñar es trabajo o no.

Sin embargo, alentada por los estudiantes más mayores, Sarida comenzó a explicar el encendido de las velas, el milagro de Hanukkah y, mientras hablaba, Theo sacó una piedra que llevaba en su mochila y, aunque le costó múltiples pasos, la transfiguró en un dreidel, rodando los ojos con exasperación ante la manera que la niña se burló de sus letras hebreas.

– Te informo que estoy en Runas Avanzadas. – dijo el chico – Estoy seguro de que me las apaño con el "gimel".

Pansy tenía la mirada clavada en el desigual carácter.

– Espero que se te den mejor las Runas. – le dijo – O que vayas sobrio a ese EXTASIS.

– Estoy sobrio ahora. – dijo Theodore.

– Por cuanto, ¿dos semanas enteras? – le preguntó Pansy – ¿Tres?

– Sé amable. – le dijo Hannah.

Pansy le dedicó una mirada y Sarida se echó a reír, ahora más feliz.

* * *

 **Vale, perdonadme si hay algo del judaísmo que no he traducido o interpretado bien, la verdad que tengo muy poca idea de esa religión (bueno, realmente de todas tengo poca idea xD) Así que si alguna de vosotras ve algo que no está bien que me lo haga saber, por favooor.**

 **Adoro la piña que han formado entre todos *-***

 **Pansy es igual de malhablada que yo xD**

 **Mañana actualizaré Love in a Time y Partners ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el último capítulo a: * Mary Malfoy Mellark* *Dreiana* *Annykzhenn* *Doristarazona* *AKAmart* *johannna* *alerejon* *Loonydraconian* *SALESIA* *KeyTen* *sonrais777* *Oveja salvaje* *Brigitte28* *Carmen* *Priky* **

**¡Besazooos!**


	91. Chapter 91 (Chanukah: 2 of 3)

**_¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 91 (Hanukkah: 2 de 3)**

Hannah condujo a Sarida, Trista y Sarah a las cocinas de Hogwarts y señaló un conjunto de taburetes altos. Las niñas miraron a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos y Hermione, quien iba siguiendo al grupo, soltó una carcajada. Tres elfos la fulminaron con la mirada.

– Es muy _grande_. – dijo Sarah con admiración.

Las cocinas de Hogwarts tenían fuegos tan grandes como para asar animales enteros, paredes de inmaculadas ollas de cobre y ladrillos blanqueados que, juntos con las ventanas que debían estar encantadas, pero que dejaban entrar la luz del sol como si estuvieran viendo el frío paisaje invernal, mantenían la habitación iluminada y ventilada. Había largas mesas de madera a lo largo de la estancia y en la mayoría de ellas los elfos estaban preparando los alimentos para la siguiente comida, pero en la mesa a la que Hannah había dirigido a las niñas y donde ahora se sentaban, una elfa se paró justo delante, cruzando los brazos y con una expectante mirada.

– Explícale lo que quieres. – le dijo Hannah a Sarida. La niña intentó explicar lo que eran los latkes y los alimentos fritos mientras la elfa la escuchaba, la criatura frunció el ceño y convocó un libro de cocina que parecía tener al menos cien años de antigüedad, pasó las amarillentas páginas con sus largos dedos y finalmente asintió.

– Sufganiót. – dijo la elfa.

Sarah, quien parecía la menos entusiasta se animó cuando Sarida empezó a describir las tortitas hechas de patatas.

Una de los elfos detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, apareció junto a ellas con un plop y entrecerró los ojos hacia el libro de cocina. Expresó lo que sonaba como una sugerencia en un idioma que ninguna de las chicas podía entender, produciendo un rápido intercambio entre las dos elfas que terminó con la primera elfa volviéndose hacia las estudiantes allí reunidas y en un tono que no permitía discusión, dijo:

– Vosotras rallareis. – las cinco chicas se encontraron con tazones y ralladores frente a ellas y un montón de patatas apareció en medio de la mesa – Nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

Hermione miró las patatas, los peladores y los ralladores con el ceño fruncido.

– Podemos usar mágica, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

La elfa bufó y se negó a hablar con ella, pero Hannah y Hermione empezaron a intentar recordar los hechizos de cocina que conocían.

– Debería haber escuchado más a Molly Weasley. – murmuró Hermione mientras la tercera patata que intentaba pelar se negaba a cooperar.

Hannah resopló y dijo:

– Dame un minuto.

La Hufflepuff se marchó y Hermione sonrió a las tres niñas con ligera incomodidad que aumentó cuando Trista preguntó:

– ¿Vas a casarte con Draco?

– Ehm. – dijo Hermione, mirando a su alrededor como si pudiera encontrar una ruta de escape o una respuesta en alguna parte de las especias desecadas que colgaban del techo – ¿Tal vez?

– Deberías, – le dijo Sarah – él es genial.

Hermione le dedicó a la chica lo que esperaba no fuera una mueca miserablemente avergonzada y dijo:

– Vamos a ponernos con las patatas, ¿no? – agarrando un pelador.

– ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – quiso saber Sarida mientras cogía una patata y le quitaba hábilmente la piel con un hechizo que Hermione nunca había oído antes. Sonaba a algo así como "kalef et ze".

– ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – le preguntó Hermione – ¡Eso no era latín!

La niña le sonrió.

– Mi madre me lo enseñó. – contestó, distrayéndose de la investigación sobre lo que la mayoría de las jóvenes consideraban el romance del año – No es un hechizo de Hogwarts.

Cuando Hannah regresó con un libro de hechizos para la casa que le había pedido a Pansy, Sarida le había enseñado a sus compañeras un hechizo para pelar y rallar patatas – ambos sin varita, un refinamiento que dejó asombrada a Hermione – y Sarida estaba confundida por lo impresionada que estaba la joven porque todos los hechizos básicos para el hogar eran sin varita; ¿cómo se suponía que se debía administrar un hogar si tenías que agitar un palo de madera para hacerlo todo? El uso de la varita era para cosas más complicadas que la lavandería y la cocina. Ella no conocía muchos, por supuesto, porque era su madre quien hacia la mayoría de las tareas domésticas y su trabajo había sido centrarse en el colegio, pero…

Hermione hizo prometer a la niña que le enseñaría todo lo que había aprendido de su madre, murmurando algo sobre cómo conseguir una gramática y grimorio hebreos mientras observaba como las patatas se cernían sobre la mesa, girando a la vez que se desprendían de sus pieles y luego se frotaban contra los ralladores con abandono.

– Realmente no es nada especial. – protestó Sarida – Sólo es cocinar. ¡Todo el mundo sabe cómo hacerlo!

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, observando cómo se preparaba la comida y no dijo nada más.

* * *

 **Aiiiis Hermione que no puede no saber algo... jajaja Me encanta esa curiosidad innata de ella, tengo varias ideas para algún one-shot explotando esa faceta suya... ¿la curiosidad mató al gato?**

 **¡A por el siguiente y última parte de Hanukkah!**


	92. Chapter 92 (Chanukah: 3 of 3)

**_¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)_**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 92 (Hanukkah: 3 de 3)**

En la cena del lunes Hermione besó a Draco y fue a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor por primera vez en meses. Se sentó, sin embargo, no en la parte superior de la mesa, sino en la parte inferior con Andrew, Sarida y el resto de los de primer y segundo año. Ginny le sonrió desde su propio asiento donde estaba discutiendo con sus compañeros la estrategia de Quidditch.

Neville estaba sentado con los Slytherins.

Hermione escuchó a algunos de sus compañeros de Casa murmurando algo sobre eso y sobre ella.

– ¿Te molesta? – le preguntó Andrew en voz baja. Ante su mirada interrogante, dijo – Todos te juzgan, y a Neville, porque no eres… porque eres amiga de…

– ¿Porque soy amante de los Mortífagos? – preguntó ella. El niño asintió y él y el resto de estudiantes más jóvenes, e incluso algunos de los veteranos, se inclinaron hacia adelante para oír su respuesta en el ruidoso comedor. Hermione respiró hondo y con el mayor cuidado posible, dijo – Si alguien ha hecho algo realmente malo, se arrepiente y está trabajando para reparar el daño que ha hecho, ¿debemos odiarlo por lo malo o amarlo por lo bueno?

Uno de los chicos arrugó la nariz.

– Eso suena como algo que escucharía en la iglesia. – objetó.

– Reparando el mundo. – dijo Sarida, con ojos brillantes.

– Pero ayudó a romperlo. – dijo alguien.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

– Él tenía miedo. – dijo – Y rabia. Metió bastante la pata. La gente tiene buenas razones para estar enfadado con él y es difícil perdonar a las personas que te han hecho daño.

– Pero tú lo hiciste. – dijo Andrew.

Hermione se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras aparecía la comida, pareciendo considerar la respuesta. Tuvo el plato lleno de latkes, un pedazo de salmón y una cucharada de compota de manzana a un lado antes de empezar a hablar.

– Lo hice. – dijo, finalmente – Pero no puedo culparlos a ellos por no hacerlo. – intentó no mirar su brazo, tapado con la manga de la camisa, donde escondía la palabra tallada que nunca se desvanecería por completo – Yo no estoy segura de poder perdonar a su tía y sentarme a cenar con ella, así que los entiendo.

– Eso no significa que deban insultarte. – dijo Sarida.

– No. – aceptó Hermione – Pero a mi amigo Harry no le importa con quien salgo, ni a Ginny – quiso decir "ni a Ron", pero eso sería una mentira tan flagrante que no pudo pronunciar las palabras, aunque deseaba que fueran ciertas – Mis amigos lo aceptan y eso es lo que me importa.

– ¿Por qué tenemos rosquillas para la cena? – preguntó Andrew. Los montones de dónuts de mermelada relucían desde el centro de las mesas y, aunque los estudiantes estaban comiendo obedientemente en orden primero las espinacas, el pescado y las patatas fritas, parecían mucho más interesados en el postre. Los Sufganiót.

– Son tradicionales. – le dijo Sarida alegremente, lanzándose a una explicación de los alimentos fritos y el aceite que parecía no acabar nunca.

– Podría acostumbrarme a ello. – dijo Andrew.

– Y después de la cena jugaremos con el dreidel. – dijo Sarida. Miró a Hermione con enormes ojos – Vas a venir, ¿verdad?

Hermione rodeó a la niña con un brazo y la apretó.

– Cada noche. – le prometió – Todos lo haremos. E incluso tengo un regalo para ti.

Sarida parecía aturdida.

– No te entusiasmes demasiado. – dijo Hermione con una mueca mientras pensaba en los grumosos calcetines que había hecho encantando sus agujas de punto para la niña. Había pedido demasiado hilo rojo y dorado y ahora tenía suficiente para hacer calcetines para todos los miembros de la Casa, no es que pensara hacerlo, pero había entrado en pánico, preocupándose de no tenerlo a tiempo, sobre-compensándolo.

Por mucho.

– Es sólo que… eso es muy amable por tu parte. – tartamudeó Sarida.

– Es una buena chica. – dijo Draco. Se había posicionado detrás de ella, besándole la parte superior de la cabeza antes de descansar las manos sobre sus hombros – ¿Está todo listo para eso de las velas?

– Lo está. – dijo Hermione, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba para sonreírle – La madre de Sarida nos ha enviado un Menorá de repuesto para usar y tenemos una caja llena de velas y creo que ella nos enseñará una canción.

– En lugar de campana, libro y vela, es canción, dreidel y vela. – bromeó Draco.

– Dónut, dreidel y vela. – dijo Andrew mientras le daba un enorme mordisco a una de esas rosquillas, manchándose de mermelada de frambuesa la barbilla.

Hermione miró la mancha roja, sus ojos no registraban lo que tenía delante de ella, sino algo completamente distinto, y dijo:

– Es interesante, ¿no? Cómo la venda en nuestros ojos nos hace pensar que nuestra manera es la única de hacer algo. Campana, libro y vela es lo perfecto, pero, ¿qué más hay por ahí?

* * *

 **Hermione tiene razón, las tradiciones son tradiciones, pero porque no modificarlas para adaptarlas a los tiempos que van evolucionando, si todos nos quedáramos anclados en el pasado no avanzaríamos y ahí es donde empiezan los conflictos, unos quieren avanzar y los otros quedarse en la comodidad de lo tradicional... un circulo vicioso que nunca acaba.**

 **Y mi lema es: ¡Hakuna Matata!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Loonydraconian* *redeginori* *Doristarazona* *Shikara65* *Dreiana* *SALESIA* *AKAmart* *johannna* *Carmen* *alerejon:** Aquí en España decimos hacer piña o que son una piña, a un grupo sólido de personas que se apoyan mutuamente, pero si te soy sincera, no sé de donde sale la expresión xD *** * LluviaDeOro* *Lily* **

**¡Besos!**


	93. Chapter 93

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 93**

Hermione no miraba por donde caminaba, iba considerando las diferentes suposiciones de Sarida sobre cómo funcionaba la magia, cuando apareció frente a la biblioteca y se dirigió hacia la sección de Aritmancia para coger un libro para un ensayo que la profesora Vector le había asignado, encontrándose a Pansy metida en un cubículo donde nadie podía verla, respirando con dificultad. La chica tenía la cabeza gacha y temblaba en una postura que se le hacía demasiado familiar a Hermione.

– ¿Pansy? – preguntó vacilante – ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy bien. – dijo, sin levantar la mirada – Simplemente estupenda. Lárgate, Granger.

Hermione la ignoró y acercó una silla.

– ¿Quieres…

– Ya me la he tomado. – contestó Pansy – No me ha ayudado.

– Mierda. – soltó Hermione. Extendió una mano al frente y, sin saber si sería bien recibida, empezó a dibujar círculos sobre la espalda de la Slytherin – ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Lo jodidamente disparatado es que no ha pasado nada. – dijo Pansy – Estaba simplemente sentada aquí y entonces, ya sabes. – Hermione miró a su alrededor y, sacando su varita con la mano que no estaba usando para consolar a la chica, lanzó un rápido _Muffliato_.

– Sí. – dijo Hermione – Lo sé. – siguió frotando la espalda de Pansy, quedándose en silencio por un largo momento hasta que dijo – ¿Por qué Kneazles?

– Me gustan los Kneazles. – respondió Pansy – Son suaves, dulces, lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no resultar molestos y te quieren sin importar lo que hayas hecho. – soltó una pequeña risa – Me quedo con el amor que pueda conseguir, ¿sabes? Antes de encontrarme con… mi amigo… tenía planeado que sería una loca de los gatos junto a Millie, quien, por cierto, piensa que soy estúpida por ser amiga vuestra. Odia a los Gryffindor.

Hermione suspiró.

– A veces somos bastante odiosos. – dijo – Pero también lo son los Slytherin.

Pansy logró componer una pequeña sonrisa.

– No pareces odiarnos últimamente. ¿Ya te has follado a Draco?

– ¡Pansy! – Hermione dejó de dibujar círculos en su espalda y la golpeó.

– ¿Eso es un no, entonces? – preguntó Pansy mientras tomaba otro trago de aire – Es tan inexperto como cualquiera. Confía en mí. – Hermione debió parecer incómoda porque Pansy echó una ojeada a su rostro, soltando una temblorosa risa – No lo sé por experiencia personal, idiota. Lo sabemos todo sobre el otro. Nosotros contra el mundo y todo eso. – bajó la cabeza sobre la superficie de madera del cubículo de la biblioteca – Ojalá Draco no se hubiera ido y no lo hubieran Marcado.

– Yo también lo pienso. – dijo Hermione.

– Todo era tan emocionante al principio. – dijo Pansy – Nadie confía en ti, eres de los marginados, pues este tío te hará gobernante de todos. – soltó un sollozo ahogado – Draco estaba tan enfadado por el hecho de que su padre fuera enviado a Azkaban y tan orgulloso de poder ser parte de ese movimiento para restaurar la dignidad, el orgullo y cualquier mierda con la que nos estaban alimentando. Merlín, éramos todos tan jóvenes. Y después, ese demente monstruo amenazaba a todo el mundo y todo se volvió horrible.

Hermione comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Pansy.

– Debe haber sido muy duro. – le ofreció. Las palabras se asentaron en torno a ellas en el espeso silencio que proporcionaba el _Muffliato_ mientras Hermione pasaba la mano por el pelo corto y negro de Pansy. Era curioso pensar que había odiado a esa chica durante seis años y que después no le había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Y más curioso aún era pensar que ahora eran amigas.

Pansy dejó escapar un triste suspiro después de un rato.

– No tienes ni idea. Pasé todo el séptimo año pensando que iba a ser asesinada en cualquier momento. Por los Carrow. Por otros estudiantes. Yo simplemente… iba varita en mano en cada momento que estaba fuera de mi dormitorio. La gente siempre nos había lanzado pequeños maleficios, y nosotros se los devolvíamos, pero el año pasado, – se detuvo y tragó saliva – ya no eran tan pequeños.

– No lo sabía. – dijo Hermione – Draco y Theo… nunca me dijeron nada.

– Bueno, ni lo harán. – dijo Pansy – Te pondrías moralista e histérica y eso no es bueno. – se estremeció, pero parecía estar recuperando el equilibrio – Greg… no fue simplemente por una crueldad sin sentido que fuera a por la gente cuando los Carrow se lo decían. A veces yo también quería hacerlo. – se apartó bruscamente de la mano de Hermione – Estoy bien, estúpida y sensiblera Gryffindor. No quiero que me despeines.

– Claro, – dijo Hermione – está bien.

– Tan bien como el tuyo.

– Me venderás un Kneazle, ¿verdad?

Pansy la miró directamente.

– No creerás que recibirás un descuento sólo porque somos amigas, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Me he emocionado con este capítulo... Me parece una amistad muy especial la de Pansy y Hermione. La Slytherin quiere hacer ver que es de piedra, pero todos sabemos que debajo de esa fachada hay un ser roto y débil que lo único que quiere y busca es apoyo y cariño, como cualquier ser humano normal.**

 **¡Adoro está historia!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *johannna* *redeginori* *Doristarazona* *Loonydraconian* *Ashtad* *Shikara65* *Guest* *LluviaDeOro* *SALESIA* *Carmen* *Oveja salvaje* *AKAmart* *Candice Saint-Just* *Vivianodette: **¡Claro que leo todos los comentarios! Son el combustible de todos los que escribimos o traducimos en ese maravilloso lugar. Si te creas una cuenta en FanFiction podré responderte personalmente ;) ¡Bienvenida! *****

 **Si esta tarde vuelvo a casa pronto actualizaré de nuevo el fic, sino mañana ;)**

 **¡Besos!**


	94. Chapter 94

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 94**

Hermione estaba sentada con los pies cruzados debajo de ella en la cama de Draco mientras revisaba el trabajo de Aritmancia una vez más; Theodore se inclinó sobre su hombro, con un dedo sobre las ecuaciones.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Draco – Eso no sale en el libro. Es lo contrario de lo que pone.

– El libro está equivocado. – dijo Hermione.

Theodore resopló ante su plácida respuesta.

– Estás tan segura de ti misma. – dijo.

– Tengo razón. – insistió ella – Mira, todo tiene sentido. Si lo haces de la manera que dice el libro, terminas con una extraña gráfica que vaga a lo largo del tiempo y, no. Lo haremos a mi manera.

– Si tienes razón, – dijo Draco – pareceremos brillantes.

– Si estás equivocada, pareceremos idiotas que no saben seguir indicaciones. – dijo Theodore.

– Casualmente, tengo razón. – dijo Hermione. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y empezó a frotarse la nuca.

Draco dobló su trabajo y metió tanto éste como el maligno libro de texto en su mochila.

– Puedo hacerlo. – dijo, uniéndose a Hermione en la cama, comenzando a amasar su piel con los dedos. Ella se echó el pelo hacia adelante mientras él seguía masajeándole el cuello – Hay algo que tengo que decirte. – dijo.

– ¿Te has dado cuenta de tu verdadero y perdurable amor por tu compañero de habitación y tenemos que romper? – preguntó ella.

Theodore gruñó.

– Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la Tierra. – dijo.

– Tengo que ir a casa durante las vacaciones. – dijo Draco.

Hubo un momento en el que Hermione pareció dejar de respirar y luego dijo:

– Por supuesto. Es Navidad y deberías estar con tus padres.

– ¿No estás molesta? – preguntó Draco.

– Estoy bien. – respondió ella.

– Tú te quedas aquí. – dijo Draco. No era una pregunta.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, apartándose de su mano.

– Realmente no tengo otro lugar al que ir. – dijo – Así que estaremos los elfos domésticos, yo y probablemente Susan.

– Y yo. – dijo Theodore. Los otros dos lo miraron y murmuró – Si vuelvo a la Mansión Nott y me quedó en esa enorme y solitaria casa, lo único que haré es beber. Si me quedo aquí, tal vez, pueda conseguir una ventaja en el gran proyecto de Runas. – Hermione parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo cálido y comprensivo, pero Theodore entrecerró los ojos hacia ella – No, Hermione.

– Volveré tan pronto como pueda. – dijo Draco. Su tono de voz era miserable – El día después de Navidad. No te dejaré sola todas las fiestas. Simplemente… es algo importante. Mi madre solía decorar toda la Mansión y no ha podido… la guerra y tener que… así que este año realmente se ha empeñado en hacerlo como cuando era pequeño. – soltó una risa incómoda – Creo que tiene pensado regalarme un Micropuff como mascota aunque le he pedido, suplicado, a mi padre que evite que eso suceda.

– ¿Los Kneazles no comen Micropuffs? – preguntó Theo.

– No lo creo. – dijo Hermione, pero no parecía estar completamente segura.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco.

– Colega, – dijo Theo – estás bastante unido a una loca mujer gato. Literalmente fue un gato. Su mascota era un gato. Estoy seguro de que Pansy va venderle otro Kneazle tan pronto como nos graduemos, la Mansión Nott estará llena de pelo de gato y, con franqueza, no querrías encontrarte un Micropuff decapitado en tu almohada como presente.

– De alguna manera, no creo que decir "No me regales un Micropuff porque el Kneazle de Hermione se lo comerá" sea el mejor factor de disuasión posible. – dijo Draco.

– ¿Aún no lo aceptan? – preguntó Theodore. Se sentó en la cama con la pareja y estiró una mano preocupada hacia Hermione. Ella se alejó del ofrecimiento.

Draco parecía desdichado.

– Ellos… no. Están hablando de que después de la graduación debería considerar pasar un año haciendo el antiguo Grand Tour y reunirme…

– Con chicas apropiadas. – Hermione terminó por él – Genial.

Theodore se echó a reír y Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que él dijo:

– En serio, Hermione, ¿puedes _imaginar_ a Draco atravesando el continente, reuniéndose con chica apropiada tras chica apropiada? Después de habérsela chupado…

– ¡Theodore! – exclamó Hermione.

– Lo siento. – dijo él, sin arrepentimiento – Después de empezar vuestro romance de amor verdadero sin restricciones y totalmente limpio de deseo físico, ¿así está mejor?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y siguió fulminándolo con la mirada.

– No habló durante días. – dijo Theodore con más seriedad – Él… ya sabes.

Todos evitaron mirar el cajón que contenía el cuchillo de Draco.

– Sus padres están locos si no se dan cuenta de que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado. – dijo Theo – Y, respecto a eso, iré a dar un paseo y a dejaros solos, tortolitos.

– ¿A ver a Neville? – preguntó Hermione – ¿Totalmente limpio de deseo físico?

Theodore le dedicó una mirada que podía calificarse de "reprimida" antes de partir. Draco se volvió hacia Hermione y, con una sonrisa un poco temblorosa, dijo:

– Al fin solos.

* * *

 **Este trío si que son la hostia... ¡los amo! ¡Sin más!**

 **No tengo tiempo de entretenerme.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *LluviaDeOro* *Loonydraconian* *redeginori* *Doristarazona* *Oveja salvaje* *SALESIA* *Marycielo Felton* *alerejon* *AKAmart* **

**¡Besos!**


	95. Chapter 95

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 95**

Hermione se relamió los labios, percatándose que tanteaba con nerviosismo el botón de la falda en su cadera.

– Sabes que realmente nunca… mis padres no pueden tomar esa decisión por mí. – dijo Draco – Irme a casa por Navidad no es un código que dice "vamos a romper".

– Lo sé. – dijo Hermione, tal vez con demasiada rapidez – Simplemente es difícil, saber que no lo aprueban. – rio con algo de incomodidad – Quizás no deberíamos… no si tu familia va a estar resentida conmigo siempre. Vi lo que les pasó a Andromeda y a Teddy y… sabes que Sirius fue… no fue algo bueno para él.

Draco parpadeó e intentó recordar quien era Sirius. Le llevó un par de minutos darse cuenta de que se refería a Sirius Black, el fugitivo de Azkaban y asesino, que al parecer no lo era. El padrino de Potter, que no le había ido bien gracias a los ideales puristas.

– Mi madre no es Walburga Black. – dijo, pescando en su memoria el nombre de su magnífica tía – Ni siquiera como su propia madre.

– ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Hermione. Había empezado a retorcer la tela de la falda entre sus manos, pero Draco entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, convenciéndola para que soltara el atormentado tejido.

– Estoy más que seguro. – dijo él – Yo te q… me gustas mucho. – sonrió ligeramente – Dijiste que querías esperar a un lugar más cálido. – añadió. Hermione se quedó perpleja por un momento y luego abrió los ojos como platos – Podría enseñarte lo mucho que me gustas. – Draco había querido que las palabras sonaran arrogantes y confiadas, pero en lugar de eso su voz chirrió al final y se forzó a toser disimuladamente como si el sonido fuera causado porque tenía algo en la garganta y no porque estuviera nervioso – Theodore se ha ido. – dijo.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta y murmuró:

– Bloquéala de todos modos. No me extrañaría que piense que sería divertido volver sólo para…

Draco se alejó de la cama para bloquearla con el pestillo físico.

– Hecho. – dijo. No creía que Theodore le hiciera eso, no en ese momento. Hacía más de un año, probablemente, pero a pesar de todo lo grosero que podía llegar a ser Theo, era lo suficientemente astuto para entender que ahora sería un mal momento para jugar a avergonzar a Draco.

Cuando volvió a subirse a la cama, Hermione había vuelto a retorcerse la falda entre los dedos, pero él se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando su cara con la mano y presionando su boca contra la de ella. Hermione le devolvió el beso, lentamente al principio, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos iban disolviendo los nervios, Draco le acariciaba el cuello mientras ella se recostaba, entonces empezó a empujar su falda hacia arriba y a tirar de las braguitas que llevaba.

De encaje negro. De ningún modo había esperado eso.

Él las deslizó sobre sus piernas y sus pies, y repentinamente agradeció que ella hubiera dejado los zapatos y los calcetines en el suelo cuando habían resuelto el problema matemático de antes. Conseguir pasar el pedacito de tela minúsculo y delicado sobre unos prácticos y cálidos zapatos otoñales podría haber sido complicado y Draco ya estaba bastante seguro de fastidiar el momento; no necesitaba complicaciones con la ropa.

Miró a Hermione y dijo:

– Esto está bien, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y Draco empezó a descender la boca, rezando por aprender rápido.

No era tan difícil como Aritmancia. Ese fue el pensamiento que invadió su cabeza mientras hacía serpentear su lengua hacia arriba y hacia abajo y escuchaba a Hermione haciendo sonidos que eran una eficaz pauta sobre qué hacer. Ella jadeaba y gemía mientras él seguía, esperando que supiera cuando tenía que parar. Sexto y séptimo año, cuando los amigos de Draco habían pasado de besarse a tantear ese terreno, él había estado aterrado por la idea de morir e intentando mantenerse con vida, así que pretender tener el tipo de relación que podría haber llevado a eso era un imposible. Gracias a algunas revistas que rondaban por ahí estaba bastante seguro de que las chicas también tenían un fin, pero no estaba seguro de poder reconocerlo.

Pero lo hizo.

Repentinamente se puso rígida y emitió un sonido que aún no había escuchado, convencido de que había hecho algo mal, horriblemente mal, hasta que Hermione apartó las caderas y dijo:

– Wow. – y Draco decidió que había salido de esa sin revelar su inexperiencia.

Su miembro estaba muy, muy duro, pero no estaba seguro de si podía pedirle que hiciera algo al respecto, pero justo cuando estaba decidiendo que simplemente se aliviaría en la ducha después de que se marchara, ella se sentó y dijo:

– ¿Tu turno?

– Yo… sí. – respondió, aturdido – Sería genial. Aunque no tienes por qué hacerlo, es decir…

– Quiero hacerlo. – sentenció Hermione.

Draco descubrió que podía quitarse los pantalones a una velocidad casi inhumana con la debida motivación.

* * *

 **JAJAJAJajJAJAJAAAAA... me mata este capítulo xDDD Creo que la idea de la inexperiencia de Draco en el sexo no es tan improbable (aunque nos quieran vender esa imagen de Dios del Sexo, siendo tan solo un crío). Ante mi punto de vista es más normal que en esa época de caos el chico se tuviera que matar a pajas (perdón por la vulgaridad xD) que no que tuviera una fila de chicas dispuestas a que el Dios del Sexo las haga llegar al Olimpo del Placer... ¿no creéis?**

 **¿El siguiente capítulo? ¡Una pequeña escena Theo/Neville! ;)**

 **Por cierto, para las interesadas, esta tarde actualizaré Love in a Time... Y creo que es uno de los mejores caps que he traducido/leído en muuuucho tiempo, no os lo podéis perder ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el anterior capítulo a: * Doristarazona* *Brigitte28* *redeginori* *johannna* *Annykzhenn* *AKAmart* *Loonydraconian* *Dreiana* *SALESIA* *Marycielo Felton* *Carmen* *Ashtad* *KeyTen* *Kattypocket* *amane2306***

 **¡Besoteees!**

 **PD: El lunes empiezo las prácticas, puede que tenga que reducir las actualizaciones, aunque intentaré que no afecte.**


	96. Chapter 96 (Theville Outtake)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 96 – Theville Outtake**

Theo odiaba subir a la Torre de Gryffindor. Culpaba a las escaleras, - no era de extrañar que Neville tuviera unas piernas tan fuertes, si tenía que subir todas esas escaleras constantemente - pero esa no era la verdadera razón. Alargó la mano hacia su petaca inconscientemente, para seguidamente dejar caer el brazo con resignación. Sin alcohol. Draco haba rastreado hasta la última botella que había guardado, vaciándolas todas y Hermione parecía haber encontrado algún tipo de hechizo de control de alcohol en sangre y estaba seguro que se lo lanzaba subrepticiamente durante el desayuno.

Era muy astuta. Le resultaría irritante si no fuera tan entrañable y si no estuviera tan seguro de que haría muy bien en el pozo de serpientes que los Malfoy llamaban seno familiar.

Theo mantuvo la máscara en sus facciones mientras un par de chicas con corbata roja pasaban junto a él, haciendo una demostración de cómo se apartaban rápidamente para no arriesgarse a la contaminación de su contacto. Encontraría divertida la manera que se alejaban de él como si tuviera piojos si no supiera nada del tema. Malditos Gryffindors, simplemente… los odiaba. Podía definir que se equivocaba, que estaba igual de mal que lo que hacían ellos, que tenía amigos que eran de Gryffindor por primera vez en su vida, como Hermione y Ginny. Además, iba de camino a ver a su novio, que también era Gryffindor.

Aun así seguía odiándolos como grupo.

Impulsivos. Imprudentes. Se aferraban a las ideas que ellos decidían que eran nobles con la fervencia de un fanático, no se les podía disuadir y el dogma que soltaban cada vez que lo veían era que los Slytherins eran malvados y que debían resistir con valentía.

Theodore ya había tenido suficiente fanatismo y no creía mucho en la valentía de enfrentar a compañeros de colegio con tácticas que habrían avergonzado hasta a una niña de doce años.

– Piojos. – murmuró con disgusto, cubriendo los nervios mientras miraba el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

– Esa no es la contraseña. – le respondió esta con admonición. Entonces lo observó con más detenimiento – Vuelves para ver a Neville, ¿verdad? – se ajustó la toga y, en un tono que sugería que estaba a punto de desviarse hacia un monologo de larga duración sobre un fallecido amante, dijo – El amor de juventud es algo maravilloso. Por qué, recuerdo…

– Basorexia. – dijo Theo precipitadamente.

Ella le sonrió.

– Ahora divertíos. – dijo mientras se abría y lo dejaba pasar.

La sala común estaba llena de gente mientras pasaba junto a ellos sin pronunciar palabra. Se preguntó, con amargura, si estarían tan disgustados con su presencia si estuviera ahí para visitar a alguna tediosa chica de séptimo año.

Probablemente sí, para ser sinceros.

Golpeó la puerta de Neville y seguidamente la abrió para ver al chico sentado en su cama leyendo un libro sobre la flora norteamericana.

– Hey. – dijo Theo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un chasquido casi inaudible – ¿Estás libre?

Neville colocó un marcador entre las páginas y dejó el volumen a un lado.

– Claro. – respondió – ¿No te sientas?

Theo se quitó los zapatos de uno en uno y se unió al Gryffindor.

– Te echaba de menos. – dijo, tomando el rostro de Neville entre sus manos y dejando caer un beso en la comisura de su boca.

Neville deslizó una mano detrás del cuello de Theo y lo acercó más a él.

– Yo también te echaba de menos. – dijo. Se siguieron besando, en un intercambio dolorosamente lento.

– ¿La puerta está bloqueada? – preguntó Theo finalmente.

Neville sacó la varita de un cajón de la mesilla y la agitó.

– Bloqueada, protegida y silenciada. – respondió con voz ronca.

Theo alargó una mano hasta el botón de los pantalones de Neville y con un hábil movimiento de muñeca lo desató.

– ¿Bien? – preguntó, aunque la para nada insignificante erección que se presionaba contra los límites de esos pantalones era una respuesta sugerente. Aun así, era mejor asegurarse.

Neville asintió.

– Si para ti está bien… – respondió.

– Mucho más que bien. – dijo Theo, mientras luchaba por bajarse y quitarse los pantalones sin parecer un capullo sin elegancia y demasiado ansioso. Le gustaba no parecer imbécil siempre que fuera posible en todas las facetas de la vida y Neville le hacía sentir como si estuviera dando tumbos con un capricho adolescente con demasiada frecuencia. Le asustaba lo mucho que quería que eso funcionara y ese miedo le hacía desgarbado y torpe. Sin embargo, en el momento que puso su boca sobre Neville, estaba muy claro que, por los sonidos que estaba haciendo el Gryffindor, cualquier tanteo que hubiera hecho Theo por conseguir desnudarlo no importaban.

Merlín, pensó Theo, le gustaba tanto Neville. Era inteligente, valiente, modesto y tan caliente que casi dolía mirarlo, y pensar que ese hombre quisiera que volviera parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Quería que eso funcionara con tantas ganas.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):** Realmente pretendía que este fic al completo fuese desde la perspectiva de Draco o Hermione, pero me hicieron tantas peticiones para un capítulo Theo/Neville que sucumbí ante la presión. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :)

* * *

 **Que adorable es Theo... ¿os he dicho ya que lo AMO? ¿No? ¡Pues lo AMO con toda mi alma! Solo quiere que las cosas funcionen, tener algo por primera vez en la vida a lo que poder entregarse por completo. Aiiss... *-***

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * amane2306* *Loonydraconian* *Doristarazona* *redeginori* *johannna* *Carmen* *SALESIA* *floriponcio* *Vivianodette* *Marycielo Felton* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *KeyTen* **

**¡Besos!**


	97. Chapter 97

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 97**

Pansy pasó todo el día con los hombros hacia atrás y la barbilla levantada. Todo era tan raro en el Londres Muggle. Había demasiada gente, las cosas se movían muy rápido y no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a ninguna parte. Habían parado por helados y ella se puso a mirar los precios en el menú sin saber lo que significaba cada uno de ellos.

– Ya está. – dijo Hermione y Pansy logró mantener una frágil sonrisa incluso cuando la Gryffindor la miró fijamente y preguntó – ¿Estás bien? – en un tono que claramente significaba: "¿Estás a punto de sufrir un ataque histérico?"

– Estoy bien. – respondió Pansy – Te preocupas demasiado.

Incluso las tiendas de ropa fueron agobiantes. Simplemente había mucho de todo. Hermione le había ido susurrando la conversión de los precios mientras escogía un vestido azul para el Baile de Navidad que habría hecho que a su madre le dieran espasmos y después ayudaron a Trista - cuyos enormes ojos no habían dejado de mirarlo todo desde que habían llegado - a encontrar un pequeño vestido de satén verde de escote plisado y un ancho cinturón.

– Necesita unos zapatos a juego. – declaró Pansy, refugiándose en la moda. Ella sabía sobre túnicas, o como quisieran llamarlas los muggles. Hermione asintió, mientras la dependienta parecía satisfecha y, después de buscar un rato, encontraron unas sandalias verdes de tacón bajo que fueron declaradas perfectas.

Cuando finalmente volvieron a Hogwarts Pansy dejó escapar un suspiro.

– Eso ha sido interesante. – dijo.

– Había mucha gente. – dijo Trista. Desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo que se dirigía a las mazmorras – ¿Puedo ir a enseñar a todo el mundo mi vestido?

– Ve. – dijo Pansy, agitando una mano en dirección a la chica – ¡Eso sí, no lo ensucies!

– No lo haré. – prometió Trista mientras salía corriendo, con la bolsa de la compra en la mano.

– Va a estar muy guapa. – dijo Hermione.

– No me puedo creer que su madre nos dejara llevárnosla al Londres Muggle para ir de compras. – comentó Pansy – Cuando obtuviste el permiso para eso pensaba que estabas bromeando. – Hermione pareció momentáneamente culpable y Pansy logró ver la expresión antes de que desapareciera – No se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

– Sólo dije que íbamos a ir de compras, que parecía que Trista no tenía nada apropiado y que estaríamos encantadas de llevárnosla con nosotras. – dijo Hermione – Puede que no mencionara _donde_ íbamos a ir.

Pansy soltó una risotada. El sonido parecía algo inestable.

– Eres un problema. – dijo.

– ¿Estás…

– Estoy bien. – respondió Pansy – Date un respiro, Granger. – desvió la mirada hacia su bolsa y observó su sedoso vestido con placer – Si esto es lo que se puede comprar en el Londres Muggle, aprenderé a manejarlo.

– ¿Por qué azul? – preguntó Hermione – Había esperado algo mucho más verde.

Pansy suspiró.

– El verde me hace parecer cetrina. – respondió – Además tengo que usarlo con demasiada frecuencia; corbatas, bufandas, sombreros. Todo verde a todas horas y muy cerca de mi cara. Me veo mucho mejor en otros colores.

Paradas en mitad del pasillo se miraron la una a la otra. El permiso para ir de compras había sido fácil de conseguir. La satisfacción de McGonagall de que planearan ir juntas había sido obvia.

– Creo que podemos dar a las chicas de octavo un pase de un día a Londres si así lo queréis. – dijo – Ya no sois estudiantes convencionales. – incluso el permiso para llevar con ellas a Trista por su parte fue bastante simple de conseguir una vez que la madre la niña hubo accedido. En ese momento, sin embargo, después de haber pasado todo el día juntas, no estaban seguras de cómo separarse con elegancia.

– Debió ser duro. – dijo Pansy, abruptamente.

Hermione no fingió que no entendía lo que quería decir.

– Al menos era un entorno que controlaba. – dijo – El Colegio es, en cierto modo, el colegio, ya estudies Pociones o Química. – se encogió de hombros – Dejarme en el Callejón Diagon y decirme que fuera de compras por mi cuenta habría sido más difícil.

– Aun así. – dijo Pansy – Las cosas son diferentes, cosas que nunca hubiera esperado que lo fueran. No sólo el dinero. Simplemente… la gente se movía diferente. Las maneras eran extrañas. – se cruzó de brazos y se aferró a sí misma – Sería duro que me dijeran que tengo que mudarme a ese mundo y encajar. No sé lo bien que lo haría.

– Tu chico no será hijo de muggles, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione, intentando entender por qué Pansy se preocupaba tanto por eso. Debía estar equivocada porque la chica parecía divertirle la conjetura.

– No. – respondió – En absoluto.

– Creo que gestioné bastante bien la transición cultural. – dijo Hermione – Es decir, soy la mejor amiga del Elegido y salgo con un Malfoy.

Pansy soltó una carcajada ante eso y recogió su bolsa.

– Sí. – dijo Pansy – Lastima que tu gusto para la ropa siga siendo pésimo. Si no hubiera estado hoy allí para salvarte habrías terminado con esa rosada monstruosidad.

Hermione fingió molestia.

– Era un vestido muy bonito.

– Si tienes doce años, sí. – aceptó Pansy – Aunque si los tuvieras haría que salir con Draco fuera algo espeluznante.

– Bueno, gracias por tu ayuda. – dijo Hermione, intentando mantener una postura ofendida, riéndose de todos modos.

– Cuando quieras. – dijo Pansy.

– Claro, – dijo Hermione – cuando quieras.

* * *

 **Pobre Pansy, ha pasado un mal rato jajaja Aunque para darle un poco la razón debo decir que los muggles vivimos demasiado estresados, demasiado acelerados... un día nos va a dar un colectivo ataque a todos xD**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * redeginori* *Doristarazona* *Loonydraconian* *ivicab93* *Guest* *SALESIA* *NarradoraNueva* *LluviaDeOro* *AKAmart* *Carmen* *Kattypocket* *Ashtad* *KeyTen* *Marycielo Felton* *Shikara65***

 **¡Besoteees!**


	98. Chapter 98

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 98**

– Estás preciosa.

Draco había ido hasta la Torre de Gryffindor para recoger a Hermione y llevarla al Baile de Navidad como si fuera una cita adecuada y no un baile escolar en un internado. Ella le sonrió, con la mirada nerviosa mientras se arreglaba la falda por encima de sus caderas.

– Pansy me ayudó a elegirlo. Es… realmente no se me da muy bien llevar vestido. Prefiero ir con pantalones y...

– Estás preciosa. – dijo él de nuevo. Realmente era así. El vestido era bastante simple, ni largo ni corto, con una falda ancha que se ensancharía si alguien la hacía girar en la pista de baile; el color azul grisáceo se adaptaba muy bien a ella, pensó Draco. Una especie de revestimiento de encaje cubría sus hombros, pero dejaba una buena vista de su escote, teniendo que luchar para que sus plateados ojos no se quedaran atrapados ahí durante un prolongado momento.

Hermione tenía descubierta la cicatriz en el brazo. Draco no se permitió verla y luchó contra el impulso de tirar de las mangas de su propia camisa para asegurarse de que cubrieran la suya.

– Me alegra que lo pienses. – dijo, aunque todavía sonaba insegura – Tú estás genial, por supuesto.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Lo habían metido en túnicas de gala durante toda su vida por un evento u otro y no les daba mucha importancia. Le ofreció la mano y sonrió ante el pavo real que Padma debía haberle dibujado asomándose hacia él desde la palma de su mano.

– Si sigues pintándote eso en las manos, la gente podría comenzar a pensar que estás enamorada de mí. – dijo.

– Tendrían razón. – respondió ella. Draco apretó el agarre de su mano. La situación todavía le parecía irreal y cada día esperaba despertarse y darse cuenta de que estaba solo en su dormitorio, asustado y sin nadie a quien poder entregarse sin ponerlos en peligro – Te echaré de menos.

– Volveré el día después de Navidad. – dijo él. Hermione simplemente apartó la mirada y Draco dejó de caminar, tirando de su mano – Volveré.

– Esta noche simplemente disfrutemos del baile. – dijo ella – Los Premios Anuales han trabajado duro en esto, estoy segura y estará…

– Estará la chica vestida más preciosa del colegio y que además es mi novia. – dijo Draco – Soy un egoísta bastardo; eso es todo lo que me importa.

Bueno, tal vez eso y ver si podía desnudarla un poco más tarde. Theo y él ya lo habían resuelto; Theo iría a la habitación de Neville y él llevaría a Hermione de vuelta a la de ellos. Había estado practicando el hechizo anticonceptivo toda la tarde mientras Theo estaba recostado en la cama, riéndose. "¿Ya sabes lo bueno de ser gay?" le había dicho "No hay herederos sorpresa."

Hermione lo instó nuevamente a caminar.

– Bueno, me preocupa que esto salga bien. – dijo – Espero que nadie haga nada estúpido, arme una pelea o algo así.

– Saldrá bien. – respondió él – Beberemos ponche, bailaremos, lucirás tu belleza, pareceré razonablemente bueno y…

– Estás mucho mejor que razonablemente bueno. – dijo Hermione – Engreído. Mendigando cumplidos.

– Bueno, – respondió Draco – por lo que recuerdo una vez me dijiste que no encontrabas el color pálido de mis ojos y de mi piel totalmente repulsivo.

Ahora fue ella la que se detuvo y levantó la mano con el pavo real dibujado para posarla en su pálido rostro.

– Sí. – dijo – Aprendí a encontrar tu apariencia más agradable que la de cualquier otro hombre que conozco.

Draco se sonrojó ligeramente y, tratando de ocultar el placer que le producían sus palabras, dijo:

– Parece que estás citando algo.

– Así es, un poco. – admitió Hermione – Pero aun así es cierto. – tomó una profunda respiración – Tú, pálido y anguloso, con esos ojos que pasan de atormentados a burlones en un momento, tú, que ensañas a las niñas a volar y que disfrutas con la compleja Aritmancia, tú eres para mí la vara de medir contra la cual todas las demás se quedan cortas y siempre serás tú.

Draco giró la cabeza hacia su palma, presionando los labios contra su piel.

– No hay nadie a tu altura. – respondió, con las palabras amortiguadas – Y nadie lo estará.

– ¿Bailas conmigo? – preguntó ella.

Él asintió.

– Siempre.

Así se quedaron, sin saber qué más decir hasta que Hermione, con una sonrisa nerviosa, añadió:

– No bailo muy bien. Probablemente te pise.

– He vivido cosas peores. – respondió Draco.

Hermione lo miró conmocionada durante un momento y seguidamente se echó a reír.

* * *

 **Aiis que tortolitos... *-* ¡Empieza el Baile de Navidad! Y todos sabemos que en ese tipo de eventos siempre hay salseo ;)**

 **¿Qué pasará?**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Shikara65* *redeginori* *Loonydraconian* *Kattypocket* *Oveja salvaje* *alerejon* *Carmen* *Vivianodette* *johannna* *SALESIA* *AKAmart* *sdhenka16***

 **¡Besos!**


	99. Chapter 99

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 99**

Hermione vaciló ante la puerta del comedor que se había transformado en un salón de baile tenuemente iluminado con unas lucecitas de colores danzando cerca del techo y enredaderas cubriendo casi todas las superficies posibles. Un Prefecto de aspecto hosco vigilaba el ponche y un grupo de niños de primer año se perseguían por los bordes del salón. Draco le propinó un suave codazo, señaló hacia adelante mientras ella seguía el movimiento y sonrió. Andy estaba en el borde de la pista de baile, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, mientras hablaba con Trista.

– Me gusta su vestido. – dijo Draco – Pansy dijo que lo comprasteis cuando fuisteis al Londres Muggle.

– Eso fue toda una aventura. – murmuró Hermione, sonriendo hacia la niña con las manos cruzadas frente a ella.

– ¿Tal vez puedas llevarme algún día? – preguntó Draco. Hermione le dedicó una mirada en estado de shock y él le devolvió una nostálgica – Nunca he estado, ya sabes. – continuó – No he hecho demasiadas cosas. – desvió la mirada hacia sus zapatos y murmuró – Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona el dinero. Es extraño pensar que hay un mundo paralelo que no puedo… no me gusta no poder…

– Me encantaría llevarte. – dijo Hermione, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro – Sin embargo, puede que no te guste. Creo que Pansy estuvo bastante incómoda.

Draco se encogió de hombres y, entonces, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Bailas conmigo?

– No hay nadie en la pista de baile todavía. – dijo Hermione, sintiendo que una ola de ansiedad la inundaba – No se me da muy bien bailar… Draco…

– Confía en mí. – le respondió él – Será mejor antes de que se llene de gente.

Ella dejó que la arrastrara del lugar y posara una mano en su cintura.

– Sin baile. – le susurró Draco al oído – Me gustaría tirar a la basura todos esos terribles años de clases obligatorias de baile y usar este acontecimiento como excusa para abrazarme a ti en público.

– Puedo quedarme quieta y balancearme. – dijo ella con alivio, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y aspirando su olor. Se animó al ver que no eran los primeros, Andy había arrastrado hasta allí a una tímida y risueña Trista y pronto había demasiadas parejas haciendo algo más que estar quietos y balancearse, apretándose entre sí de una manera que haría escandalizado a la mitad de los retratos del Castillo.

Pansy y Padma estaban despachando a la corte cerca de una de las ventanas, hilando elaboradas historias sobre romances que no habían tenido a un grupo de chicas con los ojos como platos.

– Parecen más pequeñas que los de primro. – le susurró Draco a Hermione, después de dejar la pista de baile. Le había traído un vaso de ponche y estaban cruzando el salón con el propósito de relajarse cerca de la seguridad de sus amigos.

Hubo más de un siseo de "Mortífago" o "Amante de Mortífagos" dirigido a ellos mientras bailaban. Draco se había ido poniendo más y más pálido a cada insulto hasta que Hermione afirmó que estaba sedienta, agotada y que necesitaba descansar. Él había tomado la excusa con gratitud, divisó al par de chicas de octavo, sugiriendo que fueran a verlas.

Hermione miró hacia el grupo de niñas reunidas alrededor de Pansy y Padma.

– Creo que algunas de ellas son de segundo. – dijo – Reconozco a Sari. – cuando se acercaron, escucharon a una de las niñas decirle a Padma que estaba guapa con ese vestido.

– Pensaba que estabas embarazada. – finalizó la niña.

– ¿Que pensaste qué? – Padma sonaba horrorizada – ¿Por qué?

– Bueno, siempre llevas ropa muy ancha. – continuó la niña – Eso es lo que hacia mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mi hermanito. Pero estás demasiado delgada para estar embarazada.

– No, no estoy embarazada. – dijo Padma, abortando ese rumor de raíz – Quiero empezar una pasantía en San Mungo después de la graduación. Tengo pensado especializarme en el tratamiento de los efectos a largo plazo de las Maldiciones Oscuras. No puedo tener bebés por el momento. – miró a Pansy y soltó una risotada – Ni siquiera tendré tiempo para un novio, mucho menos para un bebé.

– Los bebés se llevan todo el tiempo de una madre. – dijo la niña, aparentemente todavía disgustada por su hermanito – Y son ruidosos.

– Bebés no. – aceptó Draco. Ante esa voz todas las niñas se volvieron, lo miraron y se escucharon algunos grititos de deleite. Las chicas de Slytherin, que lo tenían como profesor de vuelo, eran orgullosamente posesivas con que el guapo de Slytherin fuera "suyo" y se aseguraban de que las chicas de otras Casas supieran que no podían tenerlo.

– ¿Cómo ha ido por ahí? – preguntó Pansy mientras Hermione dejaba a Draco con sus pequeñas admiradoras y se apoyaba contra la pared junto a ella.

– Digamos que somos mucho más populares entre la multitud pre-pubescente que entre nuestros compañeros. – murmuró Hermione.

Pansy soltó un ruidito que se debatía entre la ira y la resignación, pero entonces le dio un repentino codazo a Hermione mientras señalaba hacia la puerta.

– Creo que tu amigo el Elegido está aquí. – dijo.

* * *

 **¡Bum! Apareció Harry Potter... ;) ¿Estará Ron con él? ¿Habrá enfrentamiento? ¿No son adorables Andy y Trista? ¿Quién se apunta a lanzarles un fétido hechizo a ese grupito de imbéciles que siempre tienen que abrir la bocaza? ¡Porque la basura huele mal! ¡Me agotan!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el último capítulo a: * KeyTen* *Doristarazona* *Loonydraconian* *Oveja salvaje* *Shikara65* *johannna* *Kattypocket* *Carmen* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *SALESIA* *redeginori* *alerejon* *AKAmart* *Marycielo Felton* **

**¡Besos!**


	100. Chapter 100

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 100**

Harry y Ginny se habían deslizado hacia la pista de baile mientras nadie miraba y se balanceaban sobre el suelo. Cuando Harry capturó la mirada de Hermione, la saludó con la mano y ambos comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la multitud para unirse al grupo de estudiantes de octavo año que lentamente se ampliaba. Una de las fotógrafas que documentaba el evento para demostrar que Hogwarts estaba nuevamente en marcha y que era un lugar seguro al cual enviar a los niños lo vio y también cruzó la estancia hacia ellos.

– Señor Potter, Harry Potter. – dijo, sonrojada y actuando como si estuviera conociendo a su héroe personal – Lo siento, odio molestarte, pero, ¿puedo tomaros una foto a tu novia y a ti para el artículo? A la gente le encantaría saber…

– No. – dijo, Harry pasando un brazo alrededor Hermione – Pero puedes tomarnos una a mí y a mis buenos amigos Hermione y Draco.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y miró a su tan odiado rival. Hermione se encontró con los ojos de Harry en una intencionada mirada.

– Eso sería genial. – dijo ella – Draco, ven aquí y apretújate para que pueda sacarnos a los cuatro en un único encuadre.

Draco y Harry se pusieron uno al lado del otro, mientras Ginny y Hermione los flanqueaban. Hermione le propinó un disimulado codazo en las costillas a Draco y él compuso una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y lo empujó un poco más para que se apretara contra el costado de Harry Potter. Hermione inclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro y sonrió a la cámara mientras la nerviosa fotógrafa tomaba varias fotos.

– No sabía que erais tan buenos amigos. – dijo, dejando que la cámara cayera para colgar de la correa que tenía alrededor del cuello mientras buscaba a tientas una libreta y una pluma. No era Rita Skeeter, pensó Hermione para sí misma. Esta chica era inexperta, estaba nerviosa y emocionada de haber tropezado con un panorama inesperado y que aprovecharía al pie de la letra.

– Oh, sí. – dijo Harry – Es decir, Hermione y yo hemos sido amigos desde, ¿cuándo? ¿Primer año?

– Sí, primer año. – afirmó ella.

– Y realmente no se puede luchar contra una guerra; sabías que Draco había cambiado prácticamente de bando al final, ¿verdad? ¿Qué se negó a entregarnos a Voldemort?

La mujer se estremeció ante el nombre, pero asintió ansiosamente mientras tomaba notas tan rápido como podía.

– Lo dijiste en su juicio. – dijo.

– Es cierto. – respondió Harry – Me emocioné cuando él y Hermione empezaron a salir. – le dio una palmada a Draco en la espalda – Es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

– ¿Hermano? – exclamó la fotógrafa convertida en periodista.

Harry le dedicó su mejor expresión de seriedad.

– Hay cosas que solo las personas que pasaron su infancia siendo utilizadas como herramientas de guerra pueden entender. Draco y yo puede que estuviéramos en bandos opuestos durante gran parte del proceso, pero nuestras experiencias fueron, en muchos sentidos, reflejos el uno del otro. – sonrió – Pero si ya has conseguido la instantánea, ¿podrías dejarnos privacidad para ponernos al día? Estoy tan ocupado con el entrenamiento de Auror que nunca puedo ver a mis amigos, así que esta es una noche especial para mí.

La reportera murmuró un gracias y un "por supuesto" y retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos mientras contemplaba la historia - con fotografía - que había conseguido y era de ella, toda de ella.

– ¿Como un hermano? – dijo Draco con incredulidad mientras se apartaba de Harry Potter.

– A la gente no siempre le gusta su familia. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, entonces, frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Hermione – Ginny me contó algo de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

– Estoy bien. – respondió ella – La gente simplemente no puede dejar pasar las cosas y él está aquí, así que es un objetivo fácil.

– Y eso te convierte a ti en otro objetivo. – dijo Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo – No me gusta.

– Bueno, a mí tampoco, pero ya sabes cómo es Hogwarts. – dijo Hermione.

– ¿Quieres que hable con Molly? – preguntó Harry – Sé…

– Esto no es como cuando se pensaba que estaba saliendo contigo hace años. – dijo Hermione – Este es su duelo por Fred. No creo que puedas hacer gran cosa.

– Además está molesta por lo tuyo con Ron. – dijo Harry – Merlín, Hermione, lo siento mucho por su parte. Simplemente… no está pensando con claridad. Ron está enfadado con la guerra y por Fred y de alguna manera todo eso lo ha centrado en guardarte rencor. – se volvió hacia Draco cruzándose de brazos y dejó que sus ojos vagaran de un lado a otro sobre el esbelto rubio.

– Si esas son tus preferencias, tendrás que acercarte a Theodore. – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras – No eres mi tipo.

–Venga, hermano. – dijo Harry – Vamos a tomarnos un muy público vaso de ponche. – miró la cicatriz en su mano que rezaba "No debo decir mentiras" y suspiró – ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto la vida tan complicada?

* * *

 **¡Capítulo 100! Ya solo quedan 200 más xDD**

 **¡Venga, hermano! JAJAJAJAJjajajaj He de reconocer que Harry me ha ganado completamente con eso xD Habría pagado por presenciar ese incómodo momento para Draco. Bueno, al menos vemos que parte del trío dorado apoya e intenta ayudar a Hermione. ¡Gracias Harry! Creo que ella lo necesitaba, ¿no creéis? ¡Ese artículo del Profeta va a ser una bomba!**

 **Mañana intentaré subir el siguiente cap, he tenido una semana algo complicada.**

 **Además el próximo es intenso ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el anterior capítulo a: * D. Jackson* *johannna* *redeginori* *Doristarazona* *Shikara65* *sdhenka16* *Guest* *SALESIA* *Loonydraconian* *Carmen* *floriponcio* *Marycielo Felton* *Florr Nott* *KeyTen* **

**¡Besos!**


	101. Chapter 101

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 101**

Después de que Harry arrastrara a Draco para dar la falsa y pública idea de que eran amigos, las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirando a ese par en un divertido y casi totalitario silencio. Ambos estaban de pie junto al ponche, en una actitud amistosa como si hubieran sido amigos desde que llevaban pañales. Hermione resopló.

– Ha mejorado a la hora de manejar a la prensa. – murmuró – Y supongo que no puedes ser hijo de Narcissa Malfoy y no aprender algunas cosas.

– Le dije a Harry que tenías problemas. – murmuró Ginny – Y que mi madre te lo estaba poniendo difícil.

– Se lo mencioné en una lechuza. – dijo Hermione – Pero no entré en detalles.

Ginny parecía momentáneamente incómoda.

– Podría haberle dado algunas ideas sobre cómo manejar la situación. – admitió – Al ser el objeto de burlas por parte de Fr… de mis hermanos aprendí a enfrentarme a ello. Espero…

– No, – dijo Hermione – ha sido genial. – y con una leve sonrisa añadió – Ver a esos dos apretados el uno contra el otro intentando no retroceder ha merecido la pena tratar con la reportera.

– Está mal por mi parte que me provoque tanto placer su mutua incomodidad, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ginny en acuerdo – Ambos están forzando agradables sonrisas en sus caras, sabiendo que lo único que quieren es comenzar una estúpida pelea.

– No está mal en absoluto. – dijo Pansy con un abierto y malicioso júbilo.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada.

– Perdóname si no eres a la persona que recurra para lecciones de simpatía. Aunque lo consultaré con algún Hufflepuff por si acaso.

– Hablando de Hufflepuff, ¿dónde está Hannah? – preguntó Hermione.

Pansy, quien tenía los ojos clavados en Harry Potter, se encogió de hombros.

– No era mi turno de vigilarla.

– Está bailando con algunos Hufflepuffs, no sé. – dijo Padma, señalando a la chica en la pista de baile. Hannah llevaba un largo vestido rojo con un escote en forma de ojo de cerradura y un ancho cinturón dorado hecho de encaje, estaba parada entre el educado agarre de un chico de aspecto nervioso una cabeza más bajo que ella.

– ¿Rojo y dorado? – preguntó Hermione – ¿Los colores de Gryffindor?

– Ya no nos codificamos por colores. – señaló Pansy, aunque su voz tenía un toque de tristeza – Estoy segura de que pensó que el vestido era bonito.

– Lo es. – dijo Padma. Las tres mujeres desviaron la mirada, sin quererlo, hacia Neville. Theodore y él no estaban bailando. Estaban parados junto a una puerta, casi ocultos entre las sombras y Neville tenía las manos apretadas alrededor de un vaso de ponche. Esa era su primera aparición pública como una especia de pareja y, basándose en su propia experiencia en la pista de baile, Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba segura que Neville había recibido su dosis de susurrados comentarios malintencionados a medida que la gente pasaba frente a ellos.

– ¿Qué hay de Susan? – preguntó Hermione, sin querer pensar demasiado en lo nervioso que se veía Neville.

Pansy suspiró.

– Ya se ha ido.

– ¿Chico nuevo? – preguntó Hermione.

– No tengo ni idea. Voy a tener que empezar a etiquetarlos como animales de investigación. – dijo Pansy – Ya no puedo seguirles la pista. – las miradas se cruzaron y Pansy compuso una mueca mientras sostenía la oreja de Padma como si fuera a ponerle una etiqueta identificativa, logrando que las tres se echaran a reír y se perdieran cómo empezó todo.

Neville pasó junto a ellas, sin siquiera verlas, caminando, casi encorvado como si le doliera el estómago. Hermione dio un paso hacia él, pensando que debía encontrarse mal, cuando Theodore también pasó por allí.

– Neville. – dijo con voz estrangulada, pero el Gryffindor no se volvió, por lo que Theo se enderezó y se puso una máscara de indiferencia en la cara, incluso antes de ver a las tres chicas mirándolo con consternación – Está bien. Que alguien le diga a Hannah que vaya tras él. Es a ella a quien quiere.

Hermione intercambió una rápida mirada con Pansy, quien asintió y se dirigió a la pista de baile donde golpeó a Hannah en el hombro. Se produjo una rápida y susurrada conversación entre ellas y Hannah, después de una breve y miserable mirada hacia Theo, quien estaba con Hermione y Padma, se fue, casi corriendo, hacia la puerta por la que se había marchado Neville.

– Bueno, – dijo Theodore – eso ha sido deliciosamente humillante. ¿Si las damas me disculpan? – les dedicó un leve asentimiento de cabeza y regresó a la oscura y penumbrosa puerta donde él y Neville habían pasado todo el tiempo como pareja de baile. Hermione tendió su copa hacia Padma quien la agarró sin decir palabra. Corrió tras él, atrapándolo en el pasillo.

– Estoy seguro de que te prometí un baile en algún momento. – dijo Theodore – Espero que me perdones si falto a mi palabra. Considero que no estoy de humor para celebrar nada en este momento.

– ¿Supongo que Neville ha terminado contigo? – preguntó Hermione, temiendo la respuesta aun cuando sabía cuál era. Tiró de él para sacarlo del público pasillo y entraron en un aula vacía, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

– Eres una chica tan inteligente. – dijo Theodore – No te llaman la más inteligente de nuestra generación por nada.

Hermione suspiró.

– ¿Y cómo estás?

– Estoy bien. – respondió sin mirarla a los ojos. Una contestación de la vieja escuela, como dirían – Él lo intentó con todas sus ganas. No es que no me hubiera advertido desde el principio que le gustaban las chicas. Sólo esperaba… ya no importa. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho durante el baile. Habría ido con Susan si hubiera sabido que planeaba terminar conmigo y así evitar que ella se metiera en problemas.

Hermione lo abrazó y se aferró a él mientras Theo intentaba no temblar.

– Estoy bien. – dijo – ¿A quién le importa si ha decidido que prefiere estar con la feliz y alegre Hufflepuff solo porque tiene vagina? Y si no hubiera sido por eso, habría sido por otra cosa. Soy hijo de un Mortífago; ya es lo suficientemente malo presentarme a la madre de cualquier tío - o a su abuela en su caso -, ¿pero para llevarme a su casa? – sacudió la cabeza – Eso nunca sucederá.

– Pasará. – respondió Hermione. Cuando Theo soltó un bufido burlón, ella se echó hacia atrás, golpeándole el brazo – No. – sentenció – No te atrevas a asumir que no te quieren porque tu padre era lo que era. – lo aferró con más fuerza, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza – Estúpidos magos. – murmuró – ¿Qué piensas sobre los muggles?

– Sería algo así; Dios, mamá. – dijo Theo – No solo estoy trayendo a casa a un _chico_ , su padre era una especie de terrorista y nunca podré decirte lo que hace, a dónde va, ni nada sobre él, simplemente tienes que confiar en mí que no estamos en el paro, ni vendiendo nada ilegal en la calle.

– ¿No crees que eso funcionaria? – dijo Hermione.

– ¿Querrías salir con un tipo cuyo padre pensaba que todos los que te gustaban deberían ser asesinados? – preguntó Theo. Hermione soltó un sutil "ejem" y él comenzó a reír – Vale. – dijo – Bien, tu ganas. _Estás_ saliendo con ese chico. Pero podrías ser una de las afortunadas, Hermione.

– A Neville le gustaste lo suficiente como para intentarlo. – respondió ella – Eso es algo. Tal vez no sea suficiente, pero alguien más se dará cuenta de que valdrá la pena cada molestia y algo más.

– Aun así duele, Hermione. Duele mucho. – murmuró Theo – Verdaderamente me gusta… me gustaba. Y realmente… ni siquiera puedo decir "oh, bueno, simplemente es idiota" porque no lo es, sencillamente no era para él y es mejor que haya sido honesto con ambos, pero cada vez que lo vea yo… odio esto. – se apartó de ella y caminó hacia las ventanas desde donde se veía el helado paisaje – Ni siquiera me dejarás tomar una jodida bebida, ¿verdad?

– ¿Qué tal si salimos a caminar y obtenemos un poco de incomodo frío en su lugar? – sugirió Hermione.

– No te hagas negociante. – murmuró Theodore.

– Sabes que te adoro, ¿verdad? – le preguntó ella – Sabes que Draco y yo tenemos planeado mudarnos contigo después de la graduación y ser los invitados que nunca se largan, ¿verdad?

Theo se volvió y la miró, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

– Ves a ponerte las botas, bruja estúpida, – dijo – y nos encontramos en la puerta trasera. No puedes salir afuera con esos zapatos. Podemos pasear y hablar de lo horrible que es la Mansión Nott y el por qué ninguna persona sensata debería querer vivir allí. Ventanales con corrientes de aire del que haría buen uso un doble acristalamiento, paredes de piedra que mantienen el frío, revestimientos de madera que hacen que todo el lugar parezca oscuro…

– Al menos no tengo planeado criar Kneazles. – dijo Hermione – Pelos de gato por todos lados.

– ¿Como en tu Poción Multijugos?

– Ahora sé que ya te encuentras mejor. – dijo ella – Ya me estás dando la lata. Si todavía tuviera esa cola la erizaría ante ti.

Theodore se apartó de la pared y suspiró.

– Simplemente no invites a Ron. La Mansión Nott es lo suficientemente grande para ti, para mí, Draco e incluso los Kneazles de Pansy, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que ella y Millie ya tienen una bucólica cabaña, o tal vez tiene planeado vivir en pecado tanto como pueda con el Hombre Misterioso. Pero hay límites y aunque probablemente podría soportar cualquier cantidad de Weasleys, tu exnovio es demasiado.

– Ni siquiera Harry quiere vivir ya con Ron. – dijo Hermione mientras se agarraba a uno de los brazos de Theo – Me escribió que le había sugerido que se buscara su propio apartamento porque, tan pronto como Ginny se gradúe, se mudará a Grimmauld Place y querrán tener relaciones sexuales en cada mueble de la casa y que Ron podría sentirse incómodo.

– Tú y Draco no tenéis pensado…

– Tendrás que averiguarlo, ¿no? – le preguntó Hermione tan maliciosamente como pudo.

Antes de salir del aula vacía para ir a ponerse las botas y salir al frío invierno a pasear por la nieve, Theodore dijo:

– Gracias.

– De nada. – le respondió Hermione.

Draco estaba parado en el pasillo esperándolos.

– ¿Todo bien? – preguntó.

– Ven con nosotros y coge tu abrigo. – le dijo Hermione – Los bailes están sobrevalorados. Nos apetece una caminata.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):**

Lo siento.

Hay un drabble llamado "'Fickle Things" de likeyouwannabeloved que narra la situación desde el punto de vista de Neville. Os lo recomiendo encarecidamente: www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net /s/11743711/1/Fickle-Things

* * *

 **Desde hace varios capítulos temía que llegara este porque se que os encanta la pareja Theo/Neville, pero bueno, estás cosas pasan y con el apoyo que tiene Theo seguro que lo supera rápido. Creo que lo único reprochable es que haya sido en el Baile, mira que habrá tenido ocasiones... ¡Mal! ¡Pobrecito mi Theo! Como le dice Hermione, seguro que hay alguien por ahí que lo arriesgará y dará todo por él. Solo falta saber quien ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * johannna* *redeginori* *D. Jackson* *selene lizt* *Loonydraconian* *Marycielo Felton* *Carmen* *sdhenka16* *SALESIA* *floriponcio***

 **¡Besos!**


	102. Chapter 102

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 102**

Con las botas puestas y las pesadas capas sobre el uniforme, Theodore, Draco y Hermione empujaron una puerta lateral sin vigilancia para quitar la nieve que se había acumulado contra ella y salieron pisando fuerte hacia la fría noche. A pesar de la capa, Hermione se estremeció y, con un bufido de disgusto, Draco sacó la varita lanzó hechizos de calor sobre los tres y uno para fundir la nieve.

– No has aprendido eso en clase. – observó Hermione.

– A algunos de los más fantásticos Mortífagos no les gustaba mojarse los pies. – dijo Draco – No todo lo que aprendí estando cerca de esos bastardos era técnicamente malo.

Hermione soltó una risotada, el sonido resonó en el aire inmóvil y, seguidamente, pasó un brazo por el de Draco y el otro por el de Theodore y dijo:

– Mantén el camino despejado, entonces.

Y así lo hizo, aunque las ocasionales ráfagas de viento oscurecían el camino que dejaban atrás. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, antes de que Draco dijera:

– Es un inútil, no es bueno…

– No lo es. – dijo Theo – Y no quiero hablar de eso.

Eso cortó cualquier conversación por un largo momento hasta que Hermione, sin venir a cuento, dijo:

– Tienes que aprender cómo hacer un Patronus.

Theo dejó de caminar y la miró fijamente. Una de las ráfagas de viento apartó el pelo oscuro del Slytherin de su rostro, arremolinando algo de nieve sobre los pies de los tres, Hermione se estremeció, porque incluso los hechizos de calor no podían apartar del todo el frío cuando lo único que llevaba era un vestido de fiesta y una capa y el viento la atravesaba.

– Acaban de cortar conmigo. – dijo al fin – En el baile de Navidad, nada menos, en público y ¿tu respuesta es que tengo que aprender cómo hacer un hechizo notoriamente difícil que requiere poder invocar un recuerdo feliz? – intentó cruzarse de brazos, pero ella no lo soltó, por lo que dejó de hacerlo y simplemente la miró – No tengo ningún recuerdo feliz. Creí que eso ya había quedado claro la última vez que lo probamos.

Hermione frunció los labios con una mirada tan decidida que habría asustado a Ron si hubiera estado ahí.

– Lo tienes. – sentenció – Una vez me dijiste que tu padre te enseñó a volar, que escuchaba tus recitales de piano…

– Mi padre, el Mortífago. – dijo Theodore con amargura.

– Tu padre, quien te quería. – respondió Hermione – ¿Me estás diciendo que de toda tu infancia no tienes ni un recuerdo feliz?

– Yo… por supuesto que sí. – dijo Theo – Pero eso fue…

– Aun así cuenta. – dijo Hermione, apretándole la mano – Es difícil, Theodore. Es un hechizo difícil. Nos llevará tiempo, pero tienes que aprender a hacerlo.

Volvieron a caminar de nuevo y Theo preguntó:

– ¿Qué recuerdo usas para conjurar a tu pequeña nutria?

Hermione bajó la cabeza y sonrió dentro de su bufanda.

–Os reiréis de mí.

– Probablemente. – respondió Theo a la vez que Draco prometía no hacerlo en absoluto.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo, entonces, cuando Theodore tiró de su mano y señaló que seguramente era importante para él, como aprendiz, saber lo que Hermione, su maestra, hacía y decía, dijo:

– Pienso en el momento que Draco y yo fuimos a mirar las estrellas por primera vez. En verano.

– ¿En serio? – Draco sonaba atónito.

– Te dije que te reirías. – murmuró – Es solo que… todo había sido tan triste y horrible durante tanto tiempo que… allí estaba yo, bajo el cálido y pacífico cielo mientras ese chico popular se ponía a coquetear conmigo y yo con él, entonces, sentí una burbuja de inocencia que de alguna manera había sobrevivido a la guerra y…

– ¿Y luego te besó? – preguntó Theodore. Se estaba riendo, pero era con deleite, distraído de su propia miseria amorosa.

– No, – admitió ella – pero tocó mis labios y sentí que…

– Definitivamente había química. – terminó Draco – Por supuesto, enseguida te convenciste para rechazarme.

– Porque iba a ser horrible. – protestó Hermione – Y, a menos que tengamos experiencias totalmente diferentes, ha habido algunos momentos bastante malos.

– Amante de los Mortífagos. – murmuró Theo, hundiéndose nuevamente en su malestar – De todos modos, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto de que aprenda cómo hacer un Patronus?

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios.

– He estado revisando el plan de estudios que Molly Weasley ha establecido para el séptimo año. – dijo – En Defensa.

– Esa arpía. – murmuró Draco.

– ¿Y…? – preguntó Theo.

– Es decente. – admitió Hermione – Completo. Hay algo de énfasis en los temas de examen a expensas de las habilidades prácticas, pero…

– El Patronus. – dijo Theodore, interrumpiendo lo que prometía ser una larga exposición sobre los defectos en la planificación curricular de Molly Weasley – ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el encantamiento Patronus?

– Dice en sus notas que es bien sabido que los Mortífagos no pueden conjurarlo. – respondió Hermione rotundamente.

Theo dejó de caminar de nuevo y miró a Hermione, con una lenta sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Entonces quieres que aprenda a hacerlo para poder restregarnos a Draco y a mí en la cara de esa zo…

– ¡Theodore! – exclamó Hermione.

– ¿En la cara de esa horrible mujer?

La chica asintió.

– Más o menos.

Theodore la soltó, ahuecó con las manos el rostro de Hermione, se inclinó y la besó en la boca.

– Tú, – le dijo en cuanto se apartó – eres la mujer más maravillosamente, astuta, vil y malvada que conozco. – miró por encima del hombro a Draco – Considérate afortunado de que no me gusten las chicas, amigo.

Draco simplemente soltó una carcajada.

– Enseñémosles a esos jodidos "amantes de los Mortífagos", – murmuró Theodore – que sí los Mortífagos no pueden, por definición, conjurar un Patronus, conjuraré el Patronus más brillante que nadie haya visto jamás.

* * *

 **Por Merlin, amo este capítulo *-* Los tres hacen una simbiosis tan prefecta que me fascina. Además del gran trabajo de Colubrina por hacerte sentir tanto con tan pocas palabras, creo que ya lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, pero es que a cada capítulo me sorprende más como lo hace. Amor eterno hacia ella.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué forma tendrá el Patronus de Theo?**

 **Estoy actualizando tanto esta historia porque en España estamos de puente y, al menos yo, tengo fiesta hasta el lunes. Así que intentaré actualizar cada día, aunque no me matéis si fallo ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * floriponcio* *D. Jackson* *redeginori* *LluviaDeOro* *Loonydraconian* *leiref29* *Shikara65* *Kattypocket* *sdhenka16* *alerejon* *Schlechtigkeit:** Sí, Theo es maravillosamente gay, sorry Selt. Aunque sería un buen giro argumental xD *** * Doristarazona* *Eri0***

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: No traduciré el drabble desde el punto de vista de Neville que recomienda Colubrina en el cap anterior porque tendría que pedirle permiso a la autora y seguramente pase demasiado tiempo en conseguirlo por lo que ya no tendría mucho sentido en la historia. ¡Lo siento!**


	103. Chapter 103

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 103**

Hermione se encontró con Neville cuando regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor. Claramente la había estado esperando, sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa y miseria.

– ¿Está bien? – le preguntó.

Hermione suspiró, se quitó la bufanda y se sacudió la última nieve de las botas.

– Lo estará. – le respondió – ¿Pero en el Baile, Neville? ¿Tenías que hacerlo en el Baile?

Neville se sonrojó.

– Intenté hacerlo antes. – explicó – Es solo que… él no… lo he estropeado todo. – se dejó caer en una silla e ignoró a los estudiantes que seguían llegando rezagados del baile, chicas con los zapatos en las manos y chicos que parecían satisfechos o abatidos. Curiosas miradas se posaban en ellos y algunas cabezas se juntaban para susurrarse preguntas y respuestas. Neville y Theo eran el mejor rumor de la noche y Hermione sintió una oleada de gratitud al saber que mañana todos se irían a casa y que, para cuando las vacaciones terminaran, esto serían noticias pasadas, reemplazadas por los regalos que habían recibido y, a menos que estuviera muy equivocada, por el artículo que probablemente escribiría el _Profeta_ sobre Draco y Harry.

– ¿Ha sido por tu abuela? – le preguntó Hermione – Ella…

– No. – dijo Neville. Comenzó a hurgarse inconscientemente el borde del pantalón y Hermione podía sentirlo luchar por encontrar algo que decir.

– ¿Estabas flaqueando por culpa de su padre? – preguntó Hermione, comenzando a erizarse. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía y aunque no creía que eso alejara a Neville de nadie, tal vez estaba equivocada.

– No. – dijo Neville, aunque todavía sonaba abatido – Es decir, sí, por supuesto, pero no ha sido eso. Yo… después de lo de los Carrow, ya sabes, se dicen un montón de cosas a mi paso por los pasillos, pero… tampoco es eso.

Hermione espero. En algún lugar había leído que si simplemente esperaba, la gente le diría más que si hacía preguntas. No insistir, hablar o presionar era complicado, pero se mordió el labio interiormente para obligarse a permanecer callada y funcionó, porque en el espacio de las preguntas que faltaban, Neville dijo:

– Simplemente es que creo que me gustan las chicas. – respiró hondo – Es decir, realmente me gusta mucho Theodore. Es inteligente y tiene ese ácido sentido del humor y… no le importaba que no fuera el Elegido como a casi todos los demás… pero simplemente no… no es lo que soy. – miró hacia arriba – Vosotros dos estáis tan unidos. Debes odiarme por…

– ¡No! – la palabra salió con tanta fuerza de su boca que algunas cabezas se volvieron – No. – dijo de nuevo con más calma – Nunca podría odiarte. – se inclinó hacia adelante y posó una mano sobre la de él, calmando sus nerviosos movimientos que tiraban de un hilo de su pantalón – Somos amigos. Te ayudé a encontrar tu sapo en el tren, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo teníamos once años? Ese tipo de cosas unen de por vida, ¿no crees?

Neville evocó una débil sonrisa de algún lugar.

– Pobre Trevor. – dijo – Siempre se perdía.

– Tal vez consigas que Pansy te venda uno de sus Kneazles. – dijo Hermione – Son más fáciles que las ranas, creo.

– Si alguna vez vuelve a hablarme. – dijo Neville.

– Por supuesto que lo hará. – respondió Hermione – No le prendiste fuego, ni nada. Nev, solo has terminado con él. Eso pasa. El mundo no se acaba; está dolido, pero lo superará.

– Te quedas en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones, ¿verdad? – preguntó Neville – Puedes…

– Lo vigilaré. – prometió ella – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estarás bien?

Neville bajó la mirada hasta sus zapatos y murmuró algo que no quedó claro, pero que sonó parecido a: "Hannah".

Hermione asintió y le apretó la mano.

– Envíame una lechuza si necesitas algo. – le dijo.

Neville se levantó y asintió.

– Lo haré. – respondió – Me siento fatal, Hermione. Yo… ojalá hubiera sido diferente.

Ella también se levantó y lo abrazó.

– Eres quien eres. – le dijo – Y me gusta mucho esa persona.

Él suspiró y apoyó el rostro contra sus rizos.

– ¿Qué pasó con tu mascota? – preguntó – ¿Ese gato feo y anaranjado tuyo?

– No lo sé. – respondió Hermione – Perdido en el caos de la guerra. Me gusta pensar que está en el Bosque Prohibido disfrutando de una vida felina feliz, pero probablemente haya muerto hace mucho tiempo, como tantos otros.

* * *

 **Un capítulo un tanto incomodo... Creo que nadie puede odiar a Neville por hacer lo que hizo, aunque sí se le pueden reprochar las formas por cómo lo hizo. Después de la situación que vivieron todos, es normal que haya gente confundida, no importa el sentido de la confusión, pero no podemos enfadarnos por que lo haya intentado, supongo que tratando de encontrarse a él mismo. Una situación delicada, pero estoy segura de que mucho más común en la vida real de lo que parece. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que llegue la persona correcta sin rencor por el pasado.**

 **Y si recordáis otra de las historias de Colubrina puede que halléis la respuesta ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *Loonydraconian* *leiref29* *redeginori* *johannna* *LluviaDeOro* *Ashtad* *isoletnicoldh* *Cignus Black* *SALESIA* *Dreiana***

 **¡Besotes!**


	104. Chapter 104

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 104**

Cuando Draco se fue a la mañana siguiente para pasar las Navidades con sus padres, Hermione se despidió, sonrió y sonrió y, cuando ya no estaba a la vista, comenzó a caminar penosamente hacia el castillo. Theodore la observó en silencio, abatido por un largo momento y, entonces, corrió para alcanzarla.

– Tengo algo para ti. – le dijo en tono animado y ella lo miró con sorpresa – No es necesario parecer tan sorprendida. – añadió, pretendiendo ofenderse – Todos lo catálogos de venta por lechuza que han aparecido este mes, bóvedas gigantes de galeones y una forzada sobriedad, han contribuido a mi consumismo.

– Gracias. – le dijo Hermione, un poco desanimada pero aun así educada.

– Y no dejaré que lo abras hasta el día de Navidad, así que no tiene sentido que ni preguntes. – dijo Theodore – Ni siquiera voy a dejar que me pinches para que te dé pistas o…

– ¿Y si no vuelve? – preguntó Hermione, interrumpiendo los intentos de Theodore por distraerla de la marcha de Draco.

– Oh, cariño. – dijo Theodore, tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, haciendo que dejara de caminar – Ese chico te adora. Te mira como si fueras el primer rayo de sol sobre la cima de la montaña por las mañanas. Es algo enfermizo, para ser sincero, pero sé que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

– Supongo. – espetó Hermione, con la cabeza gacha – Pero son sus padres y también haría, ha hecho, cualquier cosa por ellos, y yo solo soy…

– Si dices la palabra SangreSucia te golpearé. – le advirtió Theo. Ante su mirada, apretó el agarre sobre ella – Tú me pegas a cada rato. Es lo justo. – Hermione le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y la abrazó con más fuerza – Queremos a nuestros padres cuando somos niños y después queremos a nuestros compañeros cuando somos adultos. Él ya ha crecido, amor. Todos lo hemos hecho. Demasiado rápido y fuerte, para ser sincero, pero lo hicimos. Lo que hubiera hecho por ellos en el pasado, ahora lo haría por ti. Estará bien y yo estaré contigo durante el descanso. O tú estarás conmigo, difícil de definir.

– Solo han sido unos meses. – dijo Hermione. Tenía toda su atención centrada en el helado camino a sus pies. La nieve se ensuciaba y se ponía asquerosa cuando muchas personas la pisoteaban y lo que había sido una escena mágica unas horas antes ahora era un terreno traicionero y marrón – No tienes que pasar todo tu tiempo conmigo. – añadió – Estaré bien.

Theodore observó su cabeza gacha y dijo:

– Sabes, creo que quiero un trago.

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó bruscamente.

– ¡Lo prometiste, – espetó – Theodore!

Él sonrió, esa anodina sonrisa Slytherin que significaba que tramaba algo.

– Draco te qu… te adora. – dijo en voz baja – Un fin de semana en casa no cambiará eso. Sé que quería quedarse y que volverá tan pronto como pueda. Incluso me hizo prometer que te daría algo de su parte la mañana de Navidad para estar presente contigo aunque sea un poco. Ahora deja de deprimirte y ven a supervisarme para que no abra esta hermosa botella de licor de chocolate que tengo.

– Creí que te acababa de decir que…

– ¿Vas a deprimirte sola? – Theodore mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro – Es decir, si es lo que quieres, pero sabiendo que no tengo autocontrol y que estaré allí solo mirando a…

– Eres un cerdo manipulador. – dijo Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos hacia él.

– Lo soy. – reconoció Theo – ¿Qué tal un juego de cartas? O puedes machacarme con Runas. – comenzó a caminar de regreso por el resbaladizo sendero, sosteniendo aun una de las manos de Hermione – Nadie más se queda en Slytherin, así que puedes venir y relajarte en nuestra lujosa sala común en lugar de esa Torre roja y raída. Los peces son preciosos este año. Creo que han tenido una especie de estallido demográfico.

– Tu sala común es lúgubre. – respondió ella, pero por su tono, cualquiera podría decir que estaba cediendo – Yo no tengo nada para ti.

– Bueno, – dijo Theo – tienes un día para sacar un regalo. Buena suerte. No hay forma de que se te entregue nada tan tarde. – estaba alegremente satisfecho mientras la arrastraba tras él – Probablemente serás esa amiga idiota que no ha pensado en comprarme nada.

Ella clavó los talones en la compacta nieve y tuvo que detenerse.

– Theodore, – empezó a preguntar – ¿eres alérgico a la lana?

– No. – respondió – ¿Por qué?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

– Vamos a machacar Runas, ¿vale?

* * *

 **Creo que las dudas de Hermione son licitas, sabiendo todo lo que hizo Draco por su familia durante la guerra, pero de nada le sirve la autocompasión, solo puede esperar y que mejor manera de hacerlo que con Theo. De verdad, ¡quiero un Theodore Nott en mi fucking vida! ¡Que alguien me regale uno estas navidades, por favor!**

 **¡Mañana será la ultima actualización del puente!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *leiref29* *Cignus Black* *Ashtad* *redeginori* *Dreiana* *Guest:** De momento no he tenido tiempo de terminar de traducir el cap de Partners, espero poder hacerlo antes de que terminen las navidades, lo siento. *** * LluviaDeOro* *Loonydraconian:** JAJAJAJAJ Me has hecho imaginarme a la Sole de profesora en Hogwarts, dios, los habría puesto firmes a todos xD Pronto sabremos que animal es el Patronus de Theo ;) *** * sdhenka16* *johannna* *Shikara65* *SALESIA:** JAJAJAJ Sabía que serías de las pocas que pillaría al vuelo la indirecta de las otras historias de Colubrina, pero shhhh, es un secreto. Pronto. ;) *** * Candice Saint-Just***

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: Esta tarde actualizaré Love in a Time of the Zombie Apocalypse, para las interesadas ;)**


	105. Chapter 105

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 105**

Hermione subió hasta su habitación y comenzó el proyecto, después Theodore y ella se pusieron a estudiar Runas durante casi una hora, inmersos en el silencioso frescor de la sala común de Slytherin, antes de que, bruscamente, Theo dijera:

– ¿Tenía que ser en el baile de Navidad?

Hermione dejó el libro a un lado, levantó la mirada y esperó.

– Él… sé que era demasiado duro y no podía… ¿pero por qué tenía que ser _entonces_?

– Oh, Theodore. – dijo Hermione – Lo siento mucho. – lo abrazó y él se quedó quieto, con el libro de Runas todavía en la mano, totalmente rígido entre sus brazos.

– Te dije que nadie me querría nunca. – susurró – Demasiado gay. Demasiado roto. Demasiado Mortífago.

Hermione apretó más el abrazo.

– No eres un Mortífago. – le dijo – Y no estás roto.

– Demasiado gay, sin embargo.

Hermione asintió.

– Lo que es algo bueno. – respondió – O me sería muy difícil elegir entre Draco y tú.

La risa de Theodore sonó como si estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas, pero aun así rio.

– ¿Por qué en el baile de Navidad? – preguntó nuevamente – Era… era la primera vez que tenía una cita para ir a un baile. Me refiero a una cita real, y no con una chica que sabía que no intentaría meterle mano o… – dejó el libro a un lado y finalmente enterró el rostro en el espeso pelo de la chica que se aferraba a él – Odio las jodidas Navidades.

Hermione pensó en sus Navidades infantiles, con un gran árbol y sus padres, pensando en cómo estaban ahora en Australia, siendo unos aventureros sin hijos y murmuró:

– Yo tampoco soy una gran fanática ya.

– ¿Por qué no puedes ser un chico? – preguntó Theodore.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa.

– ¿Por qué no puedes ser hetero?

Él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y se apartó ligeramente.

– Sería más fácil. – dijo – Pero es lo que hay.

Hermione vaciló.

– ¿Neville… tenías alguna razón para pensar que él podía ser… es decir, sé que _le caías bien_ y que era curioso, pero alguna vez… eh, vosotros…?

– ¿Si tenía alguna razón para pensar que le gustaban los chicos? – preguntó Theo – ¿Físicamente? – Hermione asintió y él le dedicó una triste sonrisa que intentó convertir en una arrogante, pero fracasó – ¿Quieres que sea muy gráfico? – los ojos de la chica se ensancharon mientras agitaba la mano indiciando que no, no necesitaba detalles explícitos, por lo que Theo añadió – Tengo buenas razones para pensar que él… sí, no es tan heterosexual como quiere serlo. – se encorvó ligeramente – Ya no importa.

Hermione se dejó caer hasta quedar casi en el regazo del chico y tiró de él para que volviera a apoyarse en ella.

– Encontrarás a alguien. – le dijo.

– Uno pensaría que Neville Longbottom, de entre todas las personas, estaría demasiado asustado como para… pero no. Simplemente no valía la pena. – Theodore no miró a Hermione a los ojos, así que ella lo tomó por la barbilla para que lo hiciera.

– Supongo que algunas cosas son más aterradoras que una serpiente. – dijo ella – No significa que no valgas la pena. Significa que no estabas destinado a él. – seguía sin mirarla, así que apretó el agarre hasta que frunció el ceño y lo hizo – Te quiero, Theodore Nott. Sé que Draco también, y…

– Es jodidamente pálido. – dijo Theodore – Incluso podrías perderlo entre la nieve.

– … y algún día, – continuó como si no la hubiera interrumpido – bailaré en tu boda que un chico que también te quiera.

– Ojalá no hubiera sido en el baile. – dijo Theo, esta vez con voz suave – Que realmente… jodidas Navidades. Atrapado en este castillo y mi compañera de estudio ni siquiera tiene un regalo para mí. – apartó de la cara de las manos de Hermione y volvió a coger el libro – Feliz Navidad a todos.

Hermione rió, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó en la frente.

– Te daré un regalo, pero porque eres como un dolor en el trasero. – dijo. Se miraron el uno al otro, con la cara a escasos centímetros de distancia y Theodore levantó una mano para atrapar un mechón de su pelo.

– Ojalá fueras un chico. – susurró – Lucharía contra Draco por ti. También ganaría, ya que es tan heterosexual como el que más.

– ¿Alguna vez has besado a una chica? – le preguntó Hermione, con repentina curiosidad.

Theodore la besó en la frente.

– Lo acabo de hacer. – dijo y ella soltó una carcajada.

* * *

 **Madre mía estos dos tienen más peligro que una escopeta de feria, después no nos podemos quejar de la relación que tiene Draco con Ginny, ya que palidece en comparación con esta... xD Pero son tan adorables juntos *-***

 **¡¿Y por qué tuvo que ser en el maldito baile, Longbottom?!**

 **Espero actualizar el viernes ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * leiref29* *Doristarazona* *Shikara65* *Carmen* *Loonydraconian* *redeginori* *LluviaDeOro* *SALESIA* *johannna* *sdhenka16* *Marycielo Felton* **

**¡Besos!**


	106. Chapter 106

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 106**

Hermione no salió de los dormitorios de Slytherin. Cuando bostezó y los ojos de Theodore empezaron a cerrarse, se trasladaron de la sala común a la habitación que Theo compartía con Draco y se apretujaron en la cama. Theodore le contó historias sobre cómo aprendió a tocar el piano, lo absolutamente mal que se le daba y cómo su padre se sentaba a su lado en cada recital con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de las notas perdidas y el ritmo lento.

– Me pasó lo mismo con el ballet. – dijo Hermione – Un año vi el Cascanueces y me aferré a la idea de que podía ser el Hada de Azúcar y, bueno, mis padres eran grandes fanáticos de decirles a los niños que podían llegar a ser lo que quisieran si se esforzaban y trabajaban lo suficiente.

– ¿Tú aferrada a una idea? – le preguntó Theo, rodeándola con un brazo mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su costado – ¿Más allá de toda lógica? No me lo puedo ni llegar a creer. Parece tan impropio en ti.

Hermione resopló.

– De todos modos, – dijo, dándole un codazo – Recibí muchas clases. Muchas. Y nunca mejoré. La brecha entre lo que yo podía hacer y lo que podían hacer las demás chicas se hizo cada vez más grande, ¿pero me detuve?

– Por supuesto que no. – ahora Theodore se estaba riendo, sustituyendo el desánimo sobre lo que había pasado con Neville por la imagen mental de una obstinada niña con su salvaje pelo atado forzadamente en un moño, vistiendo con los leotardos reglamentarios y aferrada a una barra sin talento pero con determinación – ¿Fueron a tus recitales?

– A todos y cada uno. – confirmó – Padres… – añadió con una sonrisa cada vez más triste cuanto más se alargaba la pausa.

– Sí. – dijo Theo al fin – Amor incondicional y todo eso. Al menos para mí. Para otras personas no, por supuesto. A otras personas las habría matado. – inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el final del cabecero de la antigua cama de madera – Probablemente lo hizo y con sus propias manos.

– Tu padre no solo era un monstruo. – dijo Hermione.

– Es un Mortífago. – las palabras de Theodore eran planas, frías y enfadadas – Todos ellos son monstruos.

– También es un hombre que te quiere. – respondió. Theo comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y ella se giró en la cama y lo obligó a mirarla – Theodore, – dijo – mis padres no están. Bien podrían estar muertos. Tu padre, el hombre que te escuchaba tocar mal el piano con una sonrisa, está vivo. No… – se detuvo un momento y tragó saliva – no rechaces lo bueno solo porque no eres…

– Quería que fuera a poner flores en la tumba de mi madre. – dijo Theo – No lo he hecho todavía.

Hermione volvió a recostar la cabeza contra su pecho.

– ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara? – le preguntó.

– ¿Lo harías? – preguntó él – Es pedirte much…

– Por supuesto que sí. – respondió rápidamente.

Se quedaron parados durante un momento, acurrucados en la cama de Theodore, ambos cansados, tristes y solos, ambos extrañando a sus padres. Finalmente, Theo dijo:

– Sabes, no estás sola. – Hermione dejó escapar un ligero y confuso sonido y él continuó – Te conozco… los Weasley eran como tu familia y ellos… tus padres no están y…

– Si intentas hacerme sentir mejor, lo estás haciendo de pena. – dijo Hermione.

– No. – dijo Theodore, con frustración – Solo… tú y yo, si quisieras, no tienes que estar sola. Podemos ser la familia del otro.

Hermione no respondió durante un largo momento, tanto que Theodore comenzó a murmurar que si no le parecía bien, que no pasaba nada, que no era su intención hacerla sentir incomoda, pero entonces, ella respiró profundamente y, tragando aire para poder contener las lágrimas que intentaban salir desesperadamente, dijo:

– No, es genial. Eres el hermano idiota y maleducado que nunca he tenido.

Theodore podría haber resoplado, aclarado la garganta y murmurar algo sobre que él era genial, antes de decir:

– Por supuesto y tú eres, básicamente, la peor hermana de la historia.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – exigió Hermione.

– Mañana es Navidad y ni siquiera tienes un regalo para mí.

– Solo tienes que esperar. – prometió ella, pensando en el proyecto que había dejado mágicamente haciéndose en su habitación. Probablemente debería ir a verlo. Realmente debería. Y lo haría. Pero primero cerraría los ojos un momento.

* * *

 **¡Los amo! ¿Qué le estaré haciendo Hermione a Theo?**

 **Pronto sabremos algo de Draco ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos! (intentaré que sea mañana xD)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * D. Jackson* *Marycielo Felton* *Doristarazona* *Vivianodette* *Carmen-114* *redeginori* *Kattypocket* *selene lizt* *Carmen* *MaRu-chan MKV* *Shikara65* *Loonydraconian* *sdhenka16* *SALESIA* *johannna* *alerejon* *KeyTen* *Alike Malfoy* **

**¡Besos!**


	107. Chapter 107

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 107**

– Mierda.

Hermione miró el proyecto de punto que había dejado en automático y, repitió:

– Mierda. – no era que la magia hubiera hecho un mal trabajo. Para ser honesta, podía ser lo mejor que había hecho o encantado, alguna vez. Los puntos de sutura eran pequeños y uniformes, y no se había soltado ninguno. Las hiladas doradas estaban ordenadas impecablemente. Ciertamente tampoco podía quejarse del hilo; era la mezcla más sueva de lana de alpaca que alguna vez había tocado. Había querido envolverse en las madejas cuando le llegaron por correo y rodar entre la magnificencia del tejido.

El hechizo incluso había logrado añadir nuevas madejas cuando una se agotaba. Habría quedado impresionada con su propio trabajo sino hubiera resultado en esa bufanda tan larga.

Absurdamente larga.

La magia había usado todas las madejas que tenía y había pedido muchas cuando tuvo miedo de no poder terminar los calcetines para Sarida. Le habían sobrado cuarenta y dos madejas de lana. Ahora tan solo le quedaba un trozo de hilo dorado de unos dieciséis centímetros de largo y una bufanda muy, muy larga.

– Bueno, fingiré que ha sido a propósito. – murmuró, mientras transfiguraba la pequeña caja que tenía en una más grande y un pergamino en papel de brillantes colores y comenzó a envolver el presente. Otro rápido hechizo de transfiguración y convirtió el pequeño trozo de hilo dorado en un enorme cinta del mismo color que intentó atar alrededor de la caja. Lo intentó una segunda vez. Y después una tercera. – Estúpido lazo. – murmuró mientras lo intentaba por última vez, dándose por vencida finalmente.

Le quedó un lazo bastante desecho. Compuso una mueca y, entonces, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la colorida caja, caminó de vuelta a la sala común de Slytherin y, al llegar, murmuró:

– Inteligencia. – para poder entrar y unirse a Theo en su habitación. Se había aseado en su ausencia y sostenía una pequeña caja envuelta en verde.

– Feliz Navidad. – le dijo mientras se la entregaba – Este es de mi parte. – y sacó una segunda caja – Y este es de Draco que quería que te lo diera para que te acordarás de él, ya sabes. Sois tan sentimentales.

– Esto es para el hombre que intentó hacerme sentir mal por no tener un regalo para él. – dijo Hermione, depositando la caja en su cama. Nueve metros de bufanda pesaban más de lo que había esperado. Bueno, dados los colores, no creía que fuera a usarla así que tampoco importaba demasiado. Primero abrió la caja de Theo y sus ojos se ensancharon. Era una simple pulsera de oro con un único adorno – Esto es… precioso. – susurró. Sostuvo el brazalete frente a sus ojos, entornándolos hacia el abalorio. Era un dragón muy pequeño. Miró de nuevo a Theodore que había compuesto su expresión más dulce e inocente.

– Sé lo mucho que te gusta montar dragones. – dijo él.

Hermione soltó un bufido exasperado, se colocó la pulsera en la muñeca y, después, procedió a abrir el regalo de Draco. Era otro abalorio, un libro.

– Algo más apropiado. – murmuró, sosteniéndolo sobre el brazalete y observando con deleite como la magia unía las dos piezas.

Theodore le escrutó la cara y ella se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo encantada que parecía por lo que, para él, era una cosa ordinaria.

– Uno nunca se acostumbra a… realmente amo la magia. – dijo Hermione.

– Yo también. – admitió él. Entonces, con una codiciosa sonrisa, tiró del lazo de su regalo – ¿Qué podrías haberme conseguido sin previo aviso? – preguntó – ¿Y por qué está tan deshecho este lazo?

– Luchó contra mí. – murmuró Hermione – Al lazo, me refiero.

Pero Theodore ya había desatado el lazo, arrancado el papel de la caja como un niño y empezado a sacar la bufanda. Y a sacar la bufanda. Y a sacar la bufanda. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más cuanta más bufanda salía de la caja.

– Me encanta. – dijo al fin – Y con los colores de Gryffindor. ¿Cómo supiste que era lo que quería? – empezó a enrollar esa monstruosidad roja y dorada alrededor de su cuello – La llevaré a todas partes. – declaró. Pasó la mano a lo largo del tejido – Maldita sea, que suave. ¿Con qué la has hecho?

– Con lana de alpaca. – murmuró – Verás, no quería que fuera tan larga, simplemente la magia… no tienes que ponértela.

Theodore le sonrió burlonamente.

– Oh, pero lo haré. – sentenció – En todas partes.

* * *

 **JAJajajajJAaa Que decir... es que los adoro *-* ¿A quién no le gustaría montar dragones? Lo mejor del regalo de Hermione es la reacción de Theo xD En el siguiente vuelve Draco ;)**

 **¿Cómo será el reencuentro? ¿Será el mismo?**

 **¡Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible!**

 **Gracias por comentar el anterior capítulo a: * isoletnicoldh* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *Shikara65* *Loonydraconian* *Carmen* *Alike Malfoy* *sdhenka16* *johannna* *SALESIA* *redeginori* *Marycielo Felton* *ndpv15***

 **¡Besos!**


	108. Chapter 108 (Draco returns)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 108 – El regreso de Draco**

Draco salió de su cama en la Mansión Malfoy antes de que saliera el sol, dejó una nota para su madre diciéndole que se había marchado temprano porque quería trabajar en la investigación de Aritmancia antes de que volviera mucha gente y la biblioteca se llenara y se marchó de regreso a Hogwarts, con su nuevo y estúpido Micropuff a remolque. Primero atravesó las verjas, después el castillo, hasta llegar a su propio dormitorio. Cuando abrió la puerta, se detuvo brevemente confuso. Había lo que parecían unas cinco bufandas de Gryffindor amontonadas en el escritorio de Theodore y Hermione estaba acurrucada junto a su compañero de habitación, con un brazo colgando detrás de ella y su rostro enterrado en el hombro de Theo. Draco podía sentir un nudo en la garganta; después de que Neville decidiera terminar con él durante el baile de Navidad, había tenido miedo de dejar a su mejor amigo solo por temor a lo que podría haber llegado a hacer. Pero parecía que Hermione se había encargado del asunto.

Dejó la jaula con el Micropuff al lado de su escritorio, le dedicó una funesta mirada y suspiró antes de acercarse a las camas. Se quitó las botas y arrojó la capa al suelo, antes de tirar de la mano de Hermione. Ella se giró, mirándolo con ojos somnolientos y Draco susurró:

– ¿Tal vez podrías pensar en cambiar de cama?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y, entonces, exclamó:

– ¡Has vuelto!

Draco tiró de su mano una vez más y Hermione bajó de la cama de Theodore y se acurrucó contra él en la suya.

– Estás helado. – siseó ella y Draco deslizó la fría nariz por su mejilla. Hermione se estremeció y emitió un pequeño gruñido, pero no se apartó, así que Draco se quedó dormido en su cama del colegio con la bruja que adoraba acurrucada junto a él.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, Theodore y el gigante montón de bufandas habían desaparecido. Su propia agitación, despertó a Hermione, quien refunfuñó y se apartó de él, quitándole la manta haciendo una bola bajo su brazo y procediendo a envolverse con ella. Se incorporó y se estremeció y, después de tirar en vano del borde de lo que era, al fin y al cabo, su manta, se llevó una mano al bolsillo para asegurarse de que la cajita todavía estaba ahí, por lo que los vendajes de su brazo se engancharon con su camisa ante el movimiento.

– Hey.

Sus insistentes movimientos, aparentemente, habían llevado a Hermione a renunciar al sueño, por lo que rodó sobre su espalda y se lo quedó mirando.

– Te he echado de menos. – dijo Draco.

El pelo de la chica estaba hilarantemente hecho un desastre. Se había hecho una trenza antes de meterse en la cama y los mechones que se habían escapado del cautiverio, salían hacia afuera con salvaje abandono dándole la apariencia de un erizo de mar trastornado. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y metió un de los rizos detrás de su oreja antes de que ella se incorporara.

Cogió la pequeña caja que tenía en el bolsillo y se la tendió.

– Tal vez no te guste. – dijo Draco apresuradamente – No sabía cuánto costaba la buena joyería y normalmente te reglaría una reliquia familiar, pero no me pareció apropiado, así que fui a comprarlo, pero no saqué suficientes galeones y, si no te gusta, podemos conseguir algo más grande. – se detuvo. Hermione alternaba la mirada entre él, la cajita de su mano y de nuevo a él.

– Ya me diste un regalo. – dijo ella lentamente – El abalorio para la pulsera.

– Esto no es… oh, Merlín, estoy haciendo el ridículo, ¿verdad? – gimoteó, frotándose la cara – Hermione, ¿quieres…

– Sí. – lo interrumpió, avergonzándose al instante – Lo siento. – dijo – ¿Qué ibas a decir?

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – la voz le falló al final de la pregunta, a pesar de estar bastante seguro de que ella había dicho que sí a lo que iba a ser la propuesta y no a que estuviera haciendo el ridículo.

– Sí. – respondió de nuevo, antes de arrojarse encima de él y abrazarlo.

– No has visto el anillo. – dijo, con la cara casi sofocada por un rizo suelto particularmente animado que parecía decidido a meterse en su boca y ahogarlo.

Hermione lo soltó, se recostó y abrió la caja.

– No es demasiado pequeño, ¿verdad? – preguntó Draco con nerviosismo mientras miraba el anillo que había conseguido comprar. El anillo de su madre podría sacarle un ojo a cualquiera y había visto los de los retratos de otras mujeres Malfoy alrededor de toda la mansión. Generalmente eran joyas enormes y muy vistosas, no pequeños y bonitos anillos.

– Me encanta. – respondió Hermione. Lo miró, mordiéndose el labio como si intentara contener las lágrimas – Lo amo y te amo, ¿pero estás _seguro_?

Draco cogió el anillo con el pequeño diamante de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo.

– Muy seguro. – sentenció – Estoy consiguiendo el mejor final para esta relación. – sostuvo esa pequeña mano frente a sus ojos, mirando el brillo en su dedo – Te quiero, Hermione Granger. No quiero volver a estar sin ti. Sé que soy egoísta, horrible y…

– Y amable, inteligente, leal y… así que deja de decir estupideces. – dijo Hermione. Y, entonces, Draco la besó y dejaron de hablar.

* * *

 **¡Casi 2000 reviews! ¡NO ME LO CREO! ¡Os adoro hasta el infinito y más allá!**

 **Buenoooooo... esto no os lo esperabais eeh... ;) En mi opinión, algo ha pasado en la Mansión Malfoy que ha hecho que Draco haya decidido tomar esa importante decisión repentinamente, ¿no creéis?**

 **¿Ha hecho bien? ¿Demasiado precipitado? ¿Traerá repercusiones?**

 **¡Contadme vuestra opinión!**

 **¡Mañana vuelvo a actualizar!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Annykzhenn* *Loonydraconian* *Fechu Callejera* *Keziah Arkham* *Cignus Black* *SALESIA: Pronto se empezará a escuchar el nombre de esa persona que tú y yo sabemos ;)* *isoletnicoldh* *sdhenka16* *redeginori* *Marycielo Felton* *johannna* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *Kattypocket* *Amorgen***

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: Vale, nos encantó la bufanda interminable de Theo. Estás navidades TODAS a pedir un Theo con bufanda incluida ;)**


	109. Chapter 109

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 109**

Cuando Theodore regresó y empezó a desenrollar la interminable bufanda de su cuello, Draco lo miró boquiabierto.

– ¿Por qué llevas los colores de Gryffindor? – preguntó, con una mueca – ¿Y por qué es tan larga la bufanda?

– Hermione me la ha regalado. – contestó Theo, pasando la mano por el tejido con placer. Cuando Draco acercó la mano para tocarlo, Theodore se la apartó – No toques mi bufanda. – dijo – No me gustas de esa manera, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. – se acurrucó contra su bufanda – Tú te quedas con la chica, yo con la bufanda.

Draco rio burlonamente.

– Tú te lo pierdes. – dijo – Conmigo y con ella. Pero ya que estoy comprometido creo que es lo mejor.

Theodore miró a Hermione, con los rizos sueltos y revueltos y con una atónita mirada de éxtasis en su rostro, y dijo:

– O eres mucho mejor en complacer a las chicas de lo que tienes derecho a ser o aquí ha pasado algo más que sexo mientras yo "retrasaba el té" considerablemente, dejándoos un poco de intimidad.

El Micropuff emitió un gorjeo y Theo se giró, señalándolo.

– ¿Qué – preguntó horrorizado – hace eso aquí?

– ¿Mi madre cree que tengo doce años? – sugirió Draco, con un movimiento de ojos.

Hermione interrumpió las expresiones de desdén mutuo de los chicos tendiendo la mano en el aire; Theodore miró el anillo y dejó escapar un silbido bajo.

– Bien. – dijo – Es un placer que tengas el gusto de evitar alguna de esas cosas horribles y chillonas que le gustan a tu madre, Draco. Clase verdadera en lugar vulgaridad exagerada. No sabía que la tenías. – se acercó como para estrechar la mano de Draco, pero entonces, tiró del chico para darle un abrazo – Es lo más inteligente que has hecho nunca. – le susurró al oído.

– Lo sé. – respondió él.

– Tú, sin embargo, – dijo Theo, girándose hacia Hermione – eres idiota. ¿Este perdedor? ¿Este tío con el Micropuff púrpura? ¿En serio?

– Me advertiste que no le rompiera el corazón. – señaló ella. Se recostó en la cama de Draco y miró a ambos chicos con una sonrisa que no se desvanecería – Sé que estás celoso, Theodore.

Theo resopló.

– ¿De ese? Tengo más sentido común que tú, Granger. Sé que no debo involucrarme con nadie que pueda perderse entre la niebla. Y tan delgado. ¿Sería posible encontrarme con un hombre que al menos tenga algo de carne?

– ¿Se supone que tiene doble sentido? – preguntó Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos.

Theodore simplemente le dedicó una inocente mirada y apretó el brazo de Draco, listo para felicitarlo nuevamente. Draco se estremeció ante el tosco contacto y Theo y Hermione se pusieron firmes ante eso.

– ¿Una complicada visita? – preguntó Theodore, las palabras sonaron engañosamente neutrales.

– No lo has hecho desde hacía tiempo. – dijo Hermione – Draco, ¿qué ha pasado?

– Está bien. – contestó – Estoy bien. ¿Crees que podrías vestirte para ir a por el desayuno? Tengo hambre.

Hermione asintió y se puso en pie, pero antes de irse se detuvo y, besándolo ligeramente en la mejilla, murmuró contra su piel:

– Te quiero, Draco Malfoy. Siento que tus padres te presionen tanto. La próxima vez iré contigo para que no estés solo.

– Hermione... – comenzó, sin saber cómo decirle que caminaría entre cuchillos, que si iba a casa con él, cada palabra que sus padres le dijeran seria cortés, educada y civil, sin ocultar cuanto la despreciaban por su accidental nacimiento, su madre la despreciaba con un prejuicio tan casual que ni pensaba en ello, un prejuicio tan absoluto que ni siquiera permitía el excepcionalismo. Si iba a la casa en la que se había criado, escucharía insultos tan irreflexivos que sus padres ni siquiera consideraban como tal. "Oh, ayer limpié el jardín." diría su madre "Ya no parece el patio de un sangre sucia" y su padre asentiría de manera ausente bebiendo té. No estaba seguro de cómo decirle todo eso hasta que, mirándola a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no tenía que hacerlo. Ella ya lo sabía. No tenía ilusiones sobre los prejuicios y ceguera de sus padres.

– Te conozco desde que tenías once años. – dijo Hermione en voz baja – No te convertiste en un niño que me gritaba sangre sucia a la cara de la nada.

– Lo siento mucho. – dijo Draco, extendiendo la mano hacia ella. Se quedaron así durante un largo momento, él sentado en la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Hermione – Era un mierda.

– Y ya no lo eres. – le dijo ella – Y yo era un espantapájaros horrible que creía que tenía razón en todo y que mi manera de hacer las cosas, la manera del libro, era la única de hacerlas.

– No nos pongamos demasiado delicados con el crecimiento personal. – los interrumpió Theodore – Sigues siendo más o menos así, Hermione.

* * *

 **Me encantan *-* Draco y sus miedos, Hermione y su anillo, Theo con su bufanda y su humor acido... Ahhh... son la mezcla perfecta. Bueno ya hemos visto la reacción de Theo ante el anillo de compromiso de Hermione, la cual ha sido como esperábamos. Ahora solo queda ver la reacción del resto de la humanidad... xD**

 **¿Qué opináis de la nueva mascota de Draco? ¿Confirmamos que algo ha perturbado a Draco en la visita a casa? ¿Y que Theo es lo más de lo más?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Tengo unas dos semanas de vacaciones ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Keziah Arkham* *Doristarazona* *johannna* *Carmen* *Annykzhenn* *Loonydraconian: **Claro que puedes unirte jejeje pero shhh, es Top Secret xD *** * alerejon* *Cignus Black* *Kattypocket* *Shikara65* *Carmen-114* *redeginori* *KeyTen* *Tesa: **¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que estés disfrutando con la historia y lo que te queda jaja *** * Jinvi* *SALESIA: **Creo que he soñado con ese Theo envuelto únicamente con la bufanda interminable... eres mala xD De verdad que no deja de sorprenderme tu manera de hilar la historia ;) *** * Marycielo Felton* *Vivianodette* **

**¡Besos!**

 **PD: ¡Se acerca Navidad!**


	110. Chapter 110

**_¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 110**

Susan también se había quedado en Hogwarts durante las fiestas, ocupándose principalmente de ella misma. "Quiero ponerme al día con el trabajo." dijo cuándo Theodore y Hermione la invitaron a unirse a ellos a pasear por los terrenos o a comer. No la vieron en absoluto el día de Navidad, pero al día siguiente estaba en el comedor desayunando.

– ¡Susan! – Theo la abrazó con fuerza y la hizo girar.

– Te harás daño en la espalda. – murmuró mientras la apretaba.

– No seas ridícula. – contestó Theodore a la vez que la soltaba – Tengo algo para ti, por cierto. Ayer estabas recluida, así que ya es un día tarde, pero te hago saber que lo tuve a tiempo. El retraso del regalo es totalmente culpa tuya. – llevaba una bolsa con él, en la que metió la mano y sacó una caja con una floritura – Voila, para la chica más bonita de todo Hogwarts.

Susan miraba al chico de cabello oscuro que sostenía la caja hacia ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba claro en ese momento que nadie más - nadie en absoluto - había pensado en darle un regalo. Ni los parientes lejanos que la habían acogido cuando toda su familia fue masacrada. Ni sus compañeros de Casa. Ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido ese año. Ni siquiera sus compañeros de octavo año la habían tenido en consideración. Solo Theodore.

– No tengo nada para ti. – dijo al fin.

Theo empujó la caja hacia adelante hasta ponérsela contra el estómago.

– Tu sonrisa es el único regalo que quiero. – dijo, pero inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si estuviera considerando algo – Y tal vez tu compañía. Mi pálido mejor amigo ha vuelto, pero tengo por seguro que pasará todo el día acariciando su nuevo Micropuff.

Susan miró a Draco, confundida.

– Mi madre quería recrear unas Navidades idílicas. – murmuró él – Justo como cuando tenía seis años.

– Es púrpura. – dijo Theo, con un tono como si estuviera confiándole un grave secreto – Emite pitidos.

– ¿Tú, Draco Malfoy, tienes un Micropuff púrpura? – dijo Susan, dándose por vencida y tomando la caja de Theodore – No sé qué decir a eso.

– ¿Lo siento? – sugirió Draco.

– Ábrela. – dijo Theo.

Hermione observó cómo Susan tomaba el papel plateado de la caja con el cuidado de alguien que desea prolongar el momento. Parpadeó varias veces y levantó la tapa de la caja, buscando a tientas para evitar dejar caer el papel hasta que Theodore se lo arrebató y lo sostuvo. La chica sacó un par de guantes de cuero negro.

– Noté que los tuyos parecían desgastados. – dijo Theodore en voz baja – Pensé que te gustaría un nuevo par.

Susan comenzó a llorar de verdad ante eso y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Theo, gimoteando contra su hombro.

– ¿Por qué eres tan amable? – le preguntó ella finalmente.

– Oh, cielo. – respondió él, soltándosela del cuello y sentándola en la mesa del desayuno como si el llanto de una mujer fuera algo con lo que lidiara todos los días – No soy amable, lo sabes. – le sirvió un poco de té – Soy un cobarde egoísta con muchos galeones, eso es todo.

– Mentiroso. – le dijo Susan.

– Eso también.

Hermione se sentó en el banco junto a Susan y, mientras se servía unas tostadas, le preguntó si quería que hicieran las tareas juntas esa mañana. Sin embargo, Susan no le respondió. En cambio, todavía moqueando y buscando un pañuelo, señaló el dedo de Hermione y sin palabras esperó la confirmación. Hermione miró el anillo y el alegre rubor que cubrió sus mejillas hizo que Susan emitiera una especie de chillido.

– Tú, – dijo – tú y Draco, eso es maravilloso… es… ¡me alegro mucho por ti!

– No hay que actuar tan sorprendidos. – dijo Theodore, rodando los ojos mientras ocupaba su lugar en la mesa – Han estado planeando vivir juntos en mi casa, se invitaron solos sin siquiera pedirme permiso, así que al menos ahora estarán apropiadamente casados. – miró a Draco – ¿Verdad?

Draco miró nerviosamente a Hermione, mientras ella se retorcía el anillo en el dedo.

– Todavía no hemos hablado exactamente de ninguna fecha, Theodore. – dijo ella.

Él levantó las manos.

– Genial. – le dijo a Susan – Seguirán con el terrible concubinato. No puedo ganar, te lo digo.

Susan se llevó las manos a la boca y soltó una risita.

– Hey, – dijo Theo con satisfacción – ahí está mi regalo.

* * *

 **Actualización doble, nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**


	111. Chapter 111

**_¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 111**

Ginny regresó a Hogwarts pronto.

– Quiero a mi familia, – dijo a la defensiva cuando Draco hizo un gesto de mirar el calendario y después a ella – pero a veces pueden ser demasiado. Todos, _todos_ , estaban en casa por Navidad y, de alguna manera, la Madriguera parecía aún más pequeña. Charlie parecía estar satisfecho por algo y Bill y Fleur se pasaron todo el rato haciéndose carantoñas el uno al otro y George y Ron se alternaban entre la depresión y el enfado. Fue muy divertido. Mucho. Y ni siquiera quiero hablar sobre mi madre. "¡No vueles tan rápido, Ginevra!" y "Tal vez deberías pasar menos tiempo con Hermione, Ginevra".

– ¿Y el otro? – preguntó Theo, haciendo caso omiso de la imitación a Molly Weasley – ¿El que iba muy tieso que era Premio Anual?

– ¿Percy? – preguntó Ginny sorprendida. Nadie preguntaba nunca por Percy.

– Supongo.

– Está bien, creo. – se encogió de hombros y frunció el ceño – Las cosas siguen un poco tensas entre él y los demás. Trabajaba en el Ministerio, ya sabes, y fue leal a su jefe hasta la batalla final, entonces renunció y… para ser sincera, creo que está un poco a la deriva. Consiguió otro trabajo en el gobierno, pero no es tan bueno como el de antes, así que está frustrado y nadie simpatiza con él.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿A quién le importa tu suministro interminable de hermanos, Gin? ¿Quieres un Micropuff? Es decir, es culpa de tus hermanos que esas malditas cosas existan, así que creo que es responsabilidad tuya encargarte de ello.

– ¿Qué? – Ginny lo miró con ojos desorbitados. Si hubiera una lista de las cosas que esperaba que salieran de la boca de Draco Malfoy, la petición de que se hiciera cargo de una de las mascotas que habían desarrollado sus hermanos nunca habría figurado en ella. Draco le explicó lo de la bola peluda morada que tenía en la habitación gracias a la mala elección de regalos por parte de su madre y, a pesar de las interminables risitas, Ginny le informó que no, no quería otro Micropuff. Ya tenía uno y aunque fueran lo suficientemente monos, lo único que hacían era sentarse y soltar chirridos.

– Lo de soltar chirridos es cierto. – dijo Theo – Esa cosa nunca se calla.

– Dáselo a tu club de fans de primero. – sugirió Ginny – De esa manera tendrán una mascota grupal, serás su héroe y te librarás de ello.

Draco soltó una risotada ante la sugerencia.

– Nunca llegaré a ser un héroe, Gin, ya lo sabes.

– No es verdad. – dijo Hermione, quien se había acercado a él, rodeándolo con los brazos – Eres mi héroe.

– Creo que voy a vomitar. – dijo Theodore.

– Coincido. – dijo Ginny, componiendo una mueca – Sois peor que Bill y Fleur. – entonces vio el anillo y se quedó sin aliento – ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – demandó.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responder a Ginny y la cosa pudiera desencadenar en un pozo de chillidos del que no habría escapatoria, Theo dijo:

– No. No significa que tengan planes de casarse a corto plazo. En absoluto. Quieren un largo compromiso, Ginny Weasley. Largos años. Han dicho que no quieren apresurarse y darles tiempo a sus padres para que se adapten, que ambos son muy jóvenes y todo tipo de cosas maduras y razonables que no tienen absolutamente nada de divertidas. – burlonamente.

Ginny lo ignoró, soltando los "oooh" y "aaah" sobre el anillo de todos modos, al tiempo que ambas chicas se alejaban, libres del Micropuff, mientras Ginny hablaba sobre que Harry tenía planeado meterse en las profundidades de las bóvedas de los Potter, donde nunca había gastado más tiempo del necesario, solo para pagar los gastos básicos de su vida, y encontrar alguna reliquia familiar que regalarle.

Después de que las chicas doblaran la esquina y sus voces se desvanecieran, Draco dijo:

– Ojalá pudiera haberle regalado una reliquia de los Malfoy a Hermione, pero…

– No la querría. – dijo Theodore – No seas idiota.

– Aun así. – respondió Draco – Incluso Potter…

– Tu hermano. – sonrió Theo burlonamente.

Draco parecía horrorizado, así que Theo sacó el diario El Profeta, agitándolo bajo su nariz.

– ¿Es la foto que os tomaron en el maravilloso Baile de Navidad? No mencionaste que Potter dijo que erais casi como hermanos. Creo que podría ponerme celoso.

Draco agarró el periódico y miró la foto. Potter, Ginny, Hermione y él parados, sonriendo sin restricciones y con una simple alegría a la cámara. "Después de la guerra, se han formado nuevas amistades" rezaba el pie de foto. "Harry Potter cita que el antiguo Mortífago Draco Malfoy 'es como un hermano para mí'".

– Por Nimue atrapada en un maldito árbol. – murmuró Draco – No puedo esperar la lechuza de mis padres por esto.

* * *

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

 **Ayer quise actualizar pero me fue imposible con las fiestas... Pero como dicen, ¡nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena! Así que aquí estoy y con doble actualización ;) Además este ultimo capítulo da algunas pistas sobre lo que podemos esperar para algunos personajes. Algunas de vosotras ya sabréis por donde van los tiros (Salesia, Loony... ;)) Y no digo nada más, que sino me siento una bocazas xD**

 **¡Mañana intentaré actualizar!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Dreiana* *johannna* *Doristarazona* *Keziah Arkham* *Loonydraconian* *D. Jackson* *SALESIA* *redeginori* *Tesa* *sdhenka16* *Shikara65* *ivfer2* *Carmen* *Marycielo Felton* *floriponcio* *KeyTen***

 **¡Besos navideños!**


	112. Chapter 112

**_¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 112**

Draco le entregó la carta de sus padres a Hermione con un suspiro. Theodore se inclinó sobre ella y ni siquiera fingió que no estaba leyendo por encima de su hombro.

 _Mi querido Dragón,_

– Bueno, – dijo Theodore – puedes llamarlo así en la cama. – Hermione le golpeó en el brazo.

 _Me ha alegrado mucho verte en el periódico esta mañana. Harry Potter es un buen amigo que tener. Tu padre y yo hemos decidido que realmente deberíamos realizar ese Baile de Pascua para ti y todos tus amigos. La pequeña Astoria Greengrass también vendrá a casa desde Beauxbatons para pasar las vacaciones, lo cual supondrá un cambio para ti reencontrarte con ella._

– ¿No es la hermana de catorce años de Daphne? – preguntó Theodore – Me parece algo asqueroso, si me preguntas.

– Nadie lo ha hecho. – señaló Draco – Pero, sí, la idea es un poco…

– Asquerosa. – intervino Susan – ¿Tus padres realmente están intentando juntarte con una niña? ¿No saben que… – señaló el anillo que Hermione tenía en el dedo y Draco compuso una expresión de culpabilidad.

– No exactamente. – murmuró.

 _Hazme saber a cuáles de tus amigos del colegio quieres que les envíe la invitación. ¿Sigues siendo amigo de la compañera de Harry Potter? ¿La hija de muggles?_

– ¿Se refiere a la que está junto a él en la fotografía del periódico? – preguntó Theodore con un bufido – ¿Esa hija de muggles? ¿Tan ciega está?

– Es realmente difícil leer esto contigo ofreciendo comentarios a cada frase. – señaló Hermione. Tenía los dedos lo suficientemente apretados como para arrugar el pergamino, así que Theodore posó la mano sobre su hombro de manera apacible por un momento, incluso aunque siguiera bromeando.

– Afortunadamente para mí, eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, así que podrás soportarlo. – dijo Theodore. Se ajustó la bufanda y sonrió – Además de ser una tejedora experta.

– No puedo creer que uses eso en el interior del castillo. – dijo Hermione.

– Es un castillo con muchas corrientes de aire. – contestó él – No quiero resfriarme. – le dio unas palmaditas a la bufanda – No todo el mundo tiene una bufanda como esta.

 _Solo tienes que recordar el consejo que te di, mi querido hijo. Fue un placer tenerte en casa para Navidad y esperamos verte nuevamente en Pascua; ya que ahora eres tan cercano a Harry Potter, nos aseguraremos de enviarle una invitación para el Baile. Tu padre te envía su amor junto al mío. Tu amorosa madre._

– ¿Puedo atreverme a preguntar qué consejo era ese? – dijo Theo.

Draco se frotó el brazo.

– Preferiría que no lo hicieras. – contestó – Estoy seguro que puedes suponerlo.

Hermione le devolvió la carta a Draco y suspiró.

– Ella nunca…

– Y no me importa. – dijo Draco. Hizo una bola de papel con la carta, la lanzó por los aires y la atrapó como si fuera una Snitch. Ginny entró en la sala, Draco le lanzó el papel arrugado con la varita tan fuerte como pudo, por lo que ella se agachó y lo atrapó en el aire. Ella se lo lanzó de vuelta y Draco se lo entregó, con una vela del centro de la mesa, a Hermione – ¿Te importa hacer los honores?

La chica sonrió y sostuvo el borde del papel contra la llama antes de usar la varita para hacer flotar el ardiente pergamino en el aire mientras se quemaba. Todos aplaudieron cuando las cenizas se posaron en el suelo y entonces miraron con aire de culpabilidad hacia la puerta desde donde se pudo escuchar un carraspeo de desaprobación.

Ginny murmuró algo con propia culpabilidad.

– Percy quería venir a visitarnos por unos días. Tiene un descanso en el Ministerio y mamá intenta…

– Percy, – Hermione le envió una incómoda sonrisa al hombre parado rígidamente en la entrada – puedo marcharme para que tú y Ginny podáis tomar el té sin…

– No seas absurda. – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba en la mesa, con la espalda recta y los pies bien puestos en su lugar – Soy adulto. El hecho de que tú y mi hermano, finalmente, resultarais no ser compatibles, no es razón suficiente para que evite tu compañía. – cogió una taza y se sirvió un poco de té – O para que tú evites la mía. – asintió en dirección a Draco – Señor Malfoy. Tuve el placer de encontrarme con tu madre en la tienda de mi hermano la semana pasada. Parecía estar comprando una de esas pequeñas cosas esponjosas de George. ¿Supongo que tienes una prima más joven?

– Lamentablemente, no. – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

– Técnicamente, sí. – dijo Hermione.

– Pero, desgraciadamente, – dijo Draco, ignorándola – esa cosa es para mí.

Los labios de Percy se ajustaron en una breve y genuina sonrisa.

– Es un gran alivio. – dijo.

– ¿En qué sentido? – exigió saber Theo.

– Al parecer, mi madre no es la única que da regalos inapropiadamente infantiles en Navidad. – sacó un juego de guantes de su bolsillo, dejándolos sobre la mesa. Uno tenía una gran "P" y el otro una "W" igualmente grande – ¿Realmente se supone que tengo que ponérmelos para ir al trabajo?

* * *

 **Un capítulo saturado de información para lo corto que es, ¿no creéis? ¿Qué os ha parecido la carta de Narcissa? ¿Y la inesperada aparición de Percy?**

 **¡Contadme!**

 **¡Actualización doble!**

 **¡Nos leemos en un periquete!**


	113. Chapter 113

**_¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 113**

Después del desayuno, Percy, quien efectivamente se había puesto los infantiles guantes, aunque con una mueca, se unió a los amigos de su hermana mientras se abrían paso por los terrenos, pateando la nieve que se interponía en su camino. Admitió que había venido al colegio preocupado por ella.

– El artículo del _Profeta. –_ dijo como explicación – Sé que el periódico es una lamentable excusa de periodismo en el mejor de los casos y, en el peor, completamente ficción, pero es algo desconcertante ver a tu hermana de manera amistosa con un Mortífago. – miró a Draco – Sin ofender.

– ¿Cómo se supone que eso no va a ser ofensivo? – preguntó Theodore con ironía – ¿Has venido a Hogwarts porque piensas que Draco está aquí para corromper a tu hermana?

– Tiene antecedentes. – dijo Percy con rigidez.

– ¿Tiene antecedentes de _qué_? – demandó Draco.

– De caer ante hombres que la embaucan con sus bonitas mentiras. – dijo Percy. Los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia el grupo de chicas que se habían adelantado y estaban fuera del alcance de escucharlos. Susan, Ginny y Hermione tenían la cabeza gacha contra el leve e invernal viento y se habían agrupado cerca de un pequeño cobertizo que actuaba como cortavientos – No acepta que se preocupen, entiendes. Incluso cuando tenía once años, cuando…

– ¿Cuándo ninguno se preocupó? – le preguntó Draco – ¿Cómo cuando tenía un monstruo en la cabeza y toda su familia la ignoraba sin darle importancia o, peor aún, como si fuera una travesura en la que se había metido, como cuando un niño come demasiados dulces y se pone enfermo? – su voz había comenzado a elevarse en defensa de la chica, por lo que Theo tuvo que darle un codazo para que la mantuviera baja.

– Sí me importaba. – espetó Percy – La seguía preocupado y ella me rechazaba a cada momento. Mi propia novia de ese momento estaba petrificada y aun así intenté… Ginevra puede ser imposible.

– ¿Entonces pensaste que ella podía haber caído en las manos de otro mago oscuro? – dijo Draco con disgusto – Así que has venido aquí para… después de… – luchó por decir el nombre, pero entonces, con una mueca, continuó – no soy nada. Nadie a quien enfrentarse… solo soy…

– Ya lo veo. – dijo Percy. Miró sus manos cubiertas con los guantes – Y siento haber asumido que eras intrínsecamente indigno de confianza porque estuviste involucrado en una mala guerra.

– Es tu hermana. – dijo Theodore – Supongo que no podemos culparte por preocuparte. – miró a Draco – Tus padres te han dicho que explotes la conexión con Harry Potter e intentan venderte a una niña, mientras Percy solo está preocupado por su hermana. Creo que podemos decir que esto es un punto para la familia Weasley.

Una pequeña sonrisa jugueteó en las comisuras de los labios de Percy y Draco suspiró mientras miraba al larguirucho pelirrojo que tenía al lado. Donde Ron era corpulento, de cara redondeada y alguien a quien esperaban no volver a ver jamás que al igual que la miserable matriarca del clan, vestían esos pobretones suéteres y simples zapatos, Percy Weasley vestía unos pantalones pulcramente planchados, tenía las facciones angulosas y, sorprendentemente, buena disposición a admitir que podía haber juzgado mal a una persona.

– No te pareces en nada a tus hermanos. – dijo Draco, percatándose tan pronto como las palabras salían de su boca que eran irreflexivas y que probablemente habría sido mejor no decirlas. Incluso Theodore arqueó una ceja ante la falta de tacto.

– Tenemos el mismo pelo. – dijo Percy finalmente, con las palabras tan nítidas como los pliegues de sus pantalones.

– Lo siento. – dijo Draco. Se detuvo, tendiéndole una mano – Soy Draco Malfoy. Soy amigo de tu hermana pequeña y estoy comprometido con la mujer que también solía ser parte de tu familia.

Percy tomó la mano y la sacudió.

– Percy Weasley. – dijo – Es un placer conocerte.

Theodore miró hacia adelante. Las tres chicas los estaban mirando.

– Creo que saben que estamos hablando de ellas. – dijo – Puede que nos hayamos metido en problemas.

– Por supuesto que lo saben. – dijo Percy – Ginevra siempre ha sido inteligente y Hermione una mujer de armas tomar. Una dura trabajadora. Precisa. – dirigió la mirada a Draco de nuevo – Eres un hombre afortunado.

– ¿Celoso? – preguntó Theodore con una sonrisa – ¿Primero se lleva a la chica trabajadora y precisa tu hermano pequeño y ahora un Mortífago?

No obstante, Percy sacudió la cabeza.

– Es una mujer extraordinaria, pero no es, como se suele decir, mi tipo.

* * *

 **Woooow, ¿que os ha parecido está tensa y productiva conversación entre estos tres dispares hombres? ¡Quiero saber vuestra opinión!**

 **¡Hemos superado los 2000 review! ¡¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?! ¡Mil gracias por este precioso regalo de Navidad! ¡Sois lo más de lo más!**

 **Y hasta aquí la doble actualización :(**

 **¡Pero entre mañana o pasado actualizaré Love in a Time...!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a:** *** johannna* *Cignus Black:** Espero que la defensa de la tesis te saliera genial *** * D. Jackson:** Todos tienen un papel que desempeñar en esta historia, incluso el interminable surtido de hermanos de Ginny ;) *** *** **Guest :** Partners está en proceso, lo siento *** * redeginori* *Schlechtigkeit:** Creo que Theo se siente identificado en Susan y por eso está tan pendiente de ella, pero ya veremos ;) *** * Gabs Frape** **:** ¡Felices fiestas para ti también! He hablado con Colubrina y todo está solucionado, escribí un post en el grupo de Muérdago y Mortífagos de Facebook por si quieres echarle un vistazo ;) *** * Loonydraconian:** Hay tomate del bueno ;) *** * Shikara65:** muchas os habéis fijado en ese sutil detalle, ya veremos si tiene algo que ver ;) *** * Doristarazona:** Bienvenida al club de las pocas que han percibido ese detalle de conexión entre historias ;) *** * SALESIA:** Sí ,yo también me percaté de esa mención a Nimue, la verdad no sé si esta historia es antes o después, pero no se puede negar cierta conexión ;) *** * Carmen* *Tesa:** Parece que Percy está más presente de lo que parecía ;) *** * Marycielo Felton:** Buena percepción ;) *** * KeyTen:** A mí también me ha hecho ilusión que coincidan los capítulos navideños con la navidad real xD *** *sdhenka16:** muchas os habéis fijado en ese sutil detalle de Charlie, ya veremos si tiene algo que ver ;) *** * Guest* *ivfer2* *Candice Saint-Just:** Gracias a vosotras por vuestros comentarios. Veremos la repercusiones que trae ese compromiso ;) *****

 **¡Dos mil besotes!**


	114. Chapter 114

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 114**

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaban. Theodore llevaba su bufanda a todas partes. Draco alimentaba a su Micropuff, mientras suspiraba hacia la pequeña criatura. Hermione estudiaba Runas y todos pasaban tiempo en la sala que habían reservado para el Grupo de Recuperación, no tanto para hablar sobre sus penas, como habría dicho Pansy, sino más como para tener un lugar al que ir sin que se sintiera como territorio de una de las Casas. Habían intentado estar en la sala común de Slytherin, en la Torre de Gryffindor e incluso en los dormitorios de Hufflepuff y, aunque Theodore los había calificado como los mejores del lote debido a su proximidad a las cocinas, siempre terminaban en su propio espacio la mayoría de las veces y, además, ese era el último día de vacaciones y las clases estaban por comenzar.

Susan estaba sentada en uno de los sofás acariciando con un dedo a la diminuta mascota de Draco cuando Pansy entró en la estancia casi flotando.

– Hola, perdedores. – los saludó – ¿Estamos todos preparados para un semestre primaveral de calumnias y educada condena?

– Pareces feliz. – dijo Susan.

– El sexo puede conseguir eso. – contestó Pansy, hundiéndose en uno de los sofás con una sonrisa satisfecha.

– Has visto a tu chico, lo pillo. – dijo Theo – ¿O Millie y tú sois más cercanas de lo que has sugerido?

Ella le lanzó un cojín y él lo atrapó al vuelo.

– Ya te dije que no me gustan las chicas. – respondió – Deja de intentar convertirnos a todos con tus perversiones. – se escuchó un gritito asombrado por parte de Susan y Pansy la miró molesta – Oh, deja de ser tan Hufflepuff. – le dijo – Este idiota sabe que lo adoro y que despedazaría a cualquiera que vuelva a complicarle la vida de nuevo. Pero eso no significa que vaya a tratarlo con guantes de seda.

– ¿Tratas a alguien con cuidado? – exigió saber Susan.

– ¿Quieres que te trate como si te fueras a romper? – Pansy arrastró las palabras – Porque creía que eras más fuerte que eso.

Susan pareció sorprendida ante esa apreciación y su dedo dejó de acariciar al Micropuff, un gesto al que se opuso la pequeña bola de pelo con un chirrido haciendo saltar a Pansy hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué cojones es eso? – exigió, señalando al Micropuff púrpura – ¿Quién ha traído una de esas horribles cosas al colegio?

– Es mío. – dijo Draco – Y, no, no quiero oír hablar de ello. La versión corta es que mi madre es un dolor en el trasero.

Los ojos de Pansy se suavizaron por un momento.

– ¿Has pasado las vacaciones sin…

– No.

La chica asintió lentamente.

– ¿Necesitas algo?

– ¿Una pastilla mágica que haga que mi madre deje de hablar de Astoria Greengrass? – sugirió Draco – ¿Sabías que sabe pintar con acuarelas? ¿Y que conoce el buen vino? ¿Qué puede cantar en italiano?

– Tú no hablas italiano. – dijo Theodore.

– Solo es una pequeña rémora.

– ¿Cómo que estés comprometido con alguien más? – le preguntó Theodore.

Ante eso, Pansy casi gritó y se revolvió en el sofá para agarrar la mano de Hermione. Examinó el anillo y asintió.

– Es bonito. – dijo. Extendió su propia mano y Hermione la agarró a su vez. El ópalo negro que era la pieza central de su anillo brillaba, rodeado de pequeños diamantes y los ojos de Hermione se desorbitaron.

– Es precioso. – dijo asombrada – Pansy, eso… eso no es una joya insignificante.

Theodore se acercó y miró el anillo, dejando escapar un bajo silbido.

– No. – dijo – No lo es. ¿Quién es el chico? – ladeó la cabeza a un lado – ¿Quién más es rico y soltero en la sociedad mágica? Es decir, no soy yo, no es Draco, no es Potter…

Ginny soltó una risita ante eso. Ningún anillo brillaba en su mano, pero no era ningún secreto que Harry y ella planeaban vivir juntos en Grimmauld Place tan pronto se graduara.

– … y todos los Black están muertos. – continuó Theo.

– Que lástima. – murmuró Susan sarcásticamente, posiblemente lo más desagradable que cualquiera de ellos le había escuchado decir en un tiempo.

– Algunas personas trabajan para ganarse la vida. – observó Pansy – Hay toda una vida fuera de la riqueza hereditaria.

Theodore le dedicó una larga mirada.

– Discúlpame si me cuesta imaginarte con un campesino. – él sonrió – Es muggle, ¿no? Por eso querías que Hermione te enseñara a ir de compras a Parrods.

– Harrods*. – le corrigió Pansy – Y no.

– ¿Es mestizo? – preguntó Draco.

– No vamos a jugar a eso. – dijo Pansy – Bueno, Gin, ¿cómo están tus hermanos?

* * *

 **¿Alguien más echaba de menos a Pansy? Esta chica es maravillosa jajajajaja Además parece que el hombre misterioso le acaba de poner un pedazo de anillo en el dedo...**

 **¡¿Dos compromisos?! ¡¿Vamos a descubrir algún día a ese hombre?! Aunque sé que muchas ya habéis hecho vuestras apuestas. Ya veremos si acertáis ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Cignus Black* *Loonydraconian* *Shikara65* *** **D. Jackson** *** * Priky* *selene lizt* *SALESIA* *ivfer2* *joss-12* *Carmen* *alerejon* *SomeStoriesStayWithUsForever* *johannna* *sdhenka16* *redeginori* *Marycielo Felton* *Guest* *KeyTen* **

**¡Besos!**

 **PD: el día 8 se me acaban las vacaciones T-T**


	115. Chapter 115

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 115**

Draco estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor a la hora de la cena, con la cabeza gacha sobre un escrito que había llevado consigo, sin prestar atención a su alrededor cuando Ginny Weasley pasó por allí, sentándose a su lado y rodeándolo con un brazo.

– ¿Ginny? – preguntó cortésmente dejando apartado el libro – ¿Querías algo?

La chica le lanzó una miraba que deletreaba problemas y comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

– Vamos a volar. – le dijo.

– ¿Ahora? – preguntó Draco.

– ¿Crees que no puedes hacerme frente? – lo desafió – ¿Podrías perderte la cena?

Draco se levantó.

– No me levanto por tus provocaciones. – le dijo – No obstante, estoy aburrido ya que Theo y Hermione están machacándose con Runas. Aparentemente, están…

– No. – lo interrumpió ella – No me lo digas. Ya tuve suficiente escuchando a Hermione hablar sobre eso y realmente, no me importan las Runas.

Draco se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguirla por el comedor, frunciendo el ceño al ver que tomaba una ruta innecesariamente larga que los acercaba a la Gran Mesa donde estaba sentada Molly Weasley. Él la miró y la mujer entrecerró los ojos, devolviéndole la mirada, haciendo considerar a Draco, no por primera vez, que esa ama de casa aparentemente regordeta había matado a su tía.

Eso le hacía desconfiar porque sabía lo peligrosa que había sido Bellatrix.

– Ginevra. – dijo Molly Weasley en voz baja – ¿A dónde crees que vas?

– A volar. – contestó Ginny con una frívola voz que hizo que Draco apartara la mirada de la formidable madre para posarla en la igualmente o quizás aún más formidable hija – Draco y yo somos excelentes amigos. Volamos juntos un par de veces por semana. Desde que empezó el curso.

– Te prohíbo… – comenzó Molly, pero Ginny simplemente comenzó a reír.

– Draco es uno de mis mejores amigos. – contestó – Harry dice que es como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Draco consideró si sería posible matar a Harry Potter por esa pequeña declaración pública. Ginny sabía que era falso, pero allí estaba ella, restregándole las palabras de su novio en la cara de su madre con lo que parecía un malicioso regocijo.

– Leí el artículo del _Profeta_. – dijo Molly – Pero tú todavía estás bajo…

– Ya soy adulta. – dijo Ginny – Soy mayor de edad, me quedan unos meses para graduarme y después tengo planeado jugar al Quidditch Profesional. Volar contra Draco es una gran manera de practicar. – sonrió – Además, como ya he dicho, somos buenos colegas. – le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a Draco en el brazo, quien la fulminó con la mirada – Creo que Harry tiene pensado pedirle que sea padrino en nuestra boda.

– Ron… – comenzó Molly, pero Ginny volvió a interrumpirla.

– Tiene que encontrar su propio lugar. – dijo – Y mudarse. Ya. No pienso vivir con un hermano perpetuamente con el ceño fruncido por el resto de mi vida.

Entonces Ginny salió a toda prisa del comedor y Draco la siguió, esperando hasta alejarse lo suficiente de las puertas antes de decir:

– ¿Te importaría explicarme a qué ha venido ese pequeño espectáculo?

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el comedor que quedaba detrás de ellos.

– Ya no estás en Defensa. – comenzó y Draco asintió. Estudiar independientemente con Theo y Hermione era un alivio. El pequeño puñado de Slytherins de séptimo año que hacían esa clase aun dudaban si querían pasar el resto del año con la profesora Weasley o abandonar el barco y confiar en Hermione como profesora. Había logrado que Theo sacara filamentos plateados cada vez más grandes cuando conjuraba el encantamiento Patronus, así que Draco estaba bastante seguro de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo – Ha estado cubriendo los magos oscuros más importantes de la historia. – continuó Ginny y Draco volvió a asentir. Acababan de empezar ese tema cuando Neville Longbottom se quejó a la mujer por sus desleales calificaciones y parcialidad dentro de la clase – Bueno, está semana ha empezado con Tom.

Draco tomó un profundo suspiro. No estaba seguro de que alguna vez pudiera acostumbrarse a la manera en que Ginny llamaba a su peor pesadilla, Tom.

– ¿Y? – preguntó él.

– Todo los Mortífagos son malos. – dijo. Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire entre ellos y Draco se percató de que se estaba frotando la Marca – Todos son malvados. – continuó Ginny – Sin excepciones. No pueden conjurar un Patronus porque solo las buenas personas pueden hacerlo.

– Umbridge podía. – señaló Draco.

Ginny lo miró fijamente por un largo momento y entonces una maliciosa sonrisa se elevó en sus labios.

– Una estocada. – dijo – Una buena estocada.

– Hamlet, – dijo Draco – No es el tipo con el que me gustaría que me compararan.

Ginny lo miró confundida.

– Acabas de citar a Hamlet. – contestó él – ¿La obra muggle?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

– Solo es algo que le escuché decir a Hermione. – admitió – De cualquier manera, mi madre es una perra y me estoy marcando un punto.

Draco soltó una carcajada y la abrazó.

– Te quiero, Ginny Weasley. – dijo – Espero que Potter reconozca lo increíble que eres.

– Lo hace. – contestó ella – Ahora, ¿vamos a volar o no?

* * *

 **JajajAJjaaaa Eso es lo que se dice una buena terapia de choque y un buen zasca en toda la boca a Molly (y de paso a Ron) xD Creo que Ginny se merece un fuerte aplauso por este capítulo y lo sabéis ;) Pero Draco tiene razón al considerar que esa mujer puede llegar a ser realmente temible, no podemos olvidar que fue la que mató a Bellatrix Lestrange, eso no es tontería xD**

 **¿Pronto veremos el Patronus de Theo? ¿Lo conseguirá? Y si es así, ¿qué forma adoptara?**

 **¡Ahhhh! Lo sabremos pronto ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * D. Jackson* *DamaNegra90* *Loonydraconian* *Shikara65*PinknOz95* *Luna White 29* *SALESIA* *Schlechtigkeit: **He amado tu comentario JAJAJJA. Me pasa lo mismo xD *** * Carmen* *joss-12* *Doristarazona* *alerejon* *ivfer2* *sdhenka16***

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: Hay un claro candidato en los comentarios para el hombre misterioso de Pansy, casi mayoría absoluta. Ya veremos, todavía quedan unos cuantos caps para saberlo, así que tendréis que seguir especulando MUUUAAAjJAJAJJja ;)**


	116. Chapter 116 (Theodore's Patronus)

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 116 – Theodore's Patronus**

– No puedo hacerlo. – dijo Theodore, casi tirando la varita en señal de frustración – Hermione, esto no tiene sentido.

Ambos se habían refugiado en el aula del Grupo de Recuperación. Se había convertido en un lugar donde los de octavo año - con el añadido ocasional del club de fans prepubescente de Draco - iban a socializar, lugar donde trabajaban en el estudio independiente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y, en ese momento, lugar donde practicaban con magia. Hermione se frotó la cabeza, intentando pensar en otra forma de proceder. Habían estado trabajando en el Patronus de Theodore durante semanas y aún no había conseguido producir más que una pequeña nube de humo plateado. Incluso Sari, que había estado presente en una de las lecciones, había obtenido un resultado algo más sustancial.

– Es difícil. – dijo Hermione, suspirando mientras tomaba asiento; Draco lo había conseguido tan fácilmente que no había esperado que a Theodore le costara tanto. Él se dejó caer en el sofá junto a ella – Tal vez no estoy hecha para esto. – dijo – Ni siquiera puedo enseñarte cómo hacer algo que Harry enseñó a todos.

– Creo que lo más probable es que no sea lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo. – dijo Theo, con un amargo tono burlón que enmascaraba su desesperación – Soy hijo de un Mortífago. Un borracho. Incluso Neville Longbottom decidió que no era lo suficientemente bueno y todos sabemos que no era por miedo a enfrentar insultos en los pasillos. Simplemente no me quería. Chico listo.

– Basta. – dijo Hermione – Ya basta. No eres mala persona y no eres… – se interrumpió con un resoplido que se convirtió en un jadeo y luego en otro hasta que Theodore se volvió para mirarla.

– Hermione… – dijo conmocionado, extendiendo una temblorosa mano para atrapar la lagrima que se deslizaba desde la comisura de uno de sus ojos – ¿Estás bien? No llores. No merece la pena que lo hagas por mí. – sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y empezó a secarle el surco de lágrimas hasta que, con un sonido exasperado que sugería que temía que iba a sacarle el ojo con su bien intencionado gesto, Hermione le arrebató el cuadrado de algodón y se secó ella misma la cara.

– Estoy bien. – dijo, resoplando de nuevo cuando se le escaparon más lágrimas y Theodore la miraba con algo parecido al estado de shock – Odio que pienses que eres… no eres mala persona, no lo eres.

Él se inclinó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

– Eso es difícil de creer. – admitió – No me siento buena persona. Siento que soy lo que dice la gente. – suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara – Realmente quiero un trago, Hermione. No quiero sentir nada. Eso lo hace todo mucho más fácil. ¿Por qué no puedo ser insensible a todas horas?

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, roto solo por los ocasionales gimoteos residuales hasta que Hermione murmuró:

– Es la luz que viste en los ojos de tu padre cuando volaste en escoba solo por primera vez. La manera de intentar evitar saltar hacia adelante cuando te tambaleaste peligrosamente sobre ella y después la mirada que tenía en su rostro cuando diste la vuelta desde el otro extremo del patio.

Theo se puso rígido.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó.

– A tu Patronus. – contestó Hermione – Es la sensación que tenías cuando estabas en pleno recital de piano y sabias que habías fallado la mitad de notas, pero tu padre parecía estar orgulloso de todos modos porque te quería. Es Pansy maldiciendo a los de quinto que te llaman maricón cuando pasas delante de ellos, es una manzana fresca en otoño y…

– Una bufanda gigante, – dijo él en voz baja – que aleja el frío. Y una bruja de espesos rizos demasiado estúpida y terca para saber cuándo parar. – compuso una triste mueca y lo intentó de nuevo – Expecto Patronum – dijo, sin esperar nada mientras seguía apoyado en el hombro de la chica junto a él. La habitual nube plateada salió de la varita, pero esta vez se condensó lentamente en un pequeño conejo que sacudió la nariz un par de veces antes de desaparecer.

Hermione empezó a señalar el lugar donde había estado el conejo segundos antes, agarrando el brazo de Theo con la otra mano.

– ¿Has visto eso? – le preguntó.

– Lo he hecho. – susurró él – Lo he hecho. No pensaba… no soy un Mortífago, no lo soy. Realmente no lo soy. No importa lo que diga la gente… yo… – se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las rodillas y comenzó a llorar, grande sollozos comenzaron a sacudir todo su cuerpo – Lo he hecho, Hermione, lo he conseguido. – dijo de nuevo – Gracias… simplemente muchísimas gracias.

* * *

 **Ais de verdad que adoro este capítulo; la frustración y los sus sentimientos autodestructivos de Theo, el apoyo incondicional de Hermione y esa manera de explicarle qué es el Patronus, donde reside (esas pequeñas cosas que le dan luz a la vida). Creo que es una de las maneras más perfectas de explicarlo que he leído y con muy pocas palabras *-***

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperabais el Patronus de Theo con forma de adorable conejito?**

 **Siento haber estado desaparecida esta semana, he estado algo liada.**

 **Espero poder actualizar el miércoles ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Cignus Black* *Doristarazona* *** **SALESIA :** Nada increíble, más bien algo totalmente achuchable como él ;) *** * Loonydraconian* *Shikara65* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *ivfer2* *Oveja salvaje* *sdhenka16* *KeyTen* *PinknOz95* *Marycielo Felton* *redeginori* *Ashtad* *Carmen* *Vivianodette:** Si te respondo a todo lo que me preguntas te fastidiaría la historia jajaja Déjate llevar y que fluya, todo llegará en su momento ;) *** * LluviaDeOro* *melychile* *alerejon* **

**¡Besazos!**


	117. Chapter 117

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 117**

Susan reía mientras salía del Gran Comedor después de la cena, con la corbata de un sonriente chico entre sus manos. Hermione y Theodore intercambiaron una mirada mientras la veían desaparecer, para sofocar su soledad con otro desventurado compañero.

– Espero que no se quede embarazada. – murmuró Theo.

– Espero que no se contagie algo. – dijo Hermione.

Pansy los miró a ambos y resopló.

– No lo hará. – dijo – No es idiota y esos Hufflepuffs tienen lecciones detalladas sobre cómo evitar cualquiera de esos problemas.

– ¿Cómo sabes _eso_? – exigió saber Theodore – Merlín sabe que todo lo que Snape dijo alguna vez sobre el tema fue algún tipo de gruñido expresando que esperaba que los vástagos de la alta sociedad como nosotros fueran capaces de controlar sus impulsos más básicos y que si tuviera que decirle a nuestros padres que habíamos comprometido a alguna chica, viviríamos para lamentarlo. – se examinó la uñas – Exquisitamente evitó mirarme durante todo el discurso.

– Tu chico es Hufflepuff, ¿no? – preguntó Draco con deleite, mucho más interesado en el tema de Pansy sobre Hufflepuff que en volver a echar la vista atrás a la embarazosa orden de mantenerse alejados de los armarios de escobas que les soltó Snape sintiendo que cubría sus responsabilidades de educación sexual como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin – ¿Es ese tal Flinch-Fletchley?

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Pansy, frunciendo el ceño. Draco abrió los brazos, sonriendo burlonamente y su ceño se profundizó más hasta que Theodore la golpeó suavemente con un dedo en la cara, diciéndole que se le arrugaría la piel si seguía así – ¿Flinch qué? – preguntó de nuevo.

– Creo que se refiere a Justin Finch-Fletchley. – dijo Hermione – _Finch_ , Draco, no Flinch.

Draco se encogió de hombros de una manera que claramente indicaba que ni sabía ni le importaba el nombre de ese hombre. Su verdadero interés radicaba en sacarle información a Pansy sobre su pareja. Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo y él le dedicó una fingida mirada herida antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Eso ha dolido. – dijo con la mejor expresión fingida de dolor que pudo. Entonces se inclinó y le susurró al oído – ¿Podrías darle un beso para que se cure?

– ¿Quieres que te de un beso en el brazo? – murmuró Hermione – Esperaba que tuvieras en mente otras partes.

Draco sonrió, con sus brillantes ojos grises.

– Me pregunto dónde lo hace Susan. – dijo.

– Yo también. – dijo Hermione, sonriéndole.

– Probablemente en la parte posterior de la biblioteca. – dijo Pansy – Nadie va allí. Y si creéis que la conversación de "no dejéis a nadie embarazada" fue mala, deberíais haber estado allí en la versión para chicas "no dejéis que un chico os toque y si necesitáis suministros femeninos id a ver a Pomfrey, no a mí".

– Puaj. – dijo Theo.

Pansy sonrió.

– Solíamos enviarle a alguien para preguntarle sobre los dolores menstruales cada dos o tres semanas. No creo que nunca lo descubriera, pero era una tradición de larga data. – tomó un sorbo de té – Le hablé de diferentes compresas cuando me tocó a mí. "Siento como se salen" le dije "¿Qué debería hacer?"

– No. – dijo Theo con deleite – ¿Qué hizo él?

– Mantuvo la compostura y me dijo que debería ir a ver a la Señora Pomfrey. – dijo Pansy – Le dije que me avergonzaba demasiado y que confiaba en él como Jefe de mi Casa. – se sirvió otra ración de pastel que se había servido con la cena – Fue estupendo.

– Eres una malvada _, malvada_ mujer. – dijo Draco con evidente admiración.

Pansy le dedicó una burlona reverencia desde donde estaba sentada.

– Soy Slytherin después de todo. – ladeó la cabeza y miró a Hermione – ¿Cómo llevó McGonagall esto en Gryffindor?

– No lo hizo. – admitió Hermione – No creo que haya un solo reconocimiento de que los adolescentes puedan necesitar información sobre eso en absoluto.

– ¿En serio? – Pansy resopló – Datos. – miró de soslayo a Padma – ¿Y a ti?

– Comenzó con gráficos detallados sobre la fertilidad. – dijo Padma – Pero se convirtió en una acalorada discusión sobre las costumbres sexuales de todas las culturas y el tema se puso feo. – se encogió de hombros – El punto donde pasamos por los anticonceptivos muggles y tuvimos una discusión sobre si un índice de fallo del 3% era aceptable fue interesante.

– ¿Los anticonceptivos muggles fallan el 3% de las veces? – Draco sonaba horrorizado – Pero eso es horrible.

– Y esos son los buenos. – dijo Hermione – Los condones tienen, realmente, un índice de fracaso del 12%.

– ¿Qué es un condón? – preguntó Draco.

– Créeme. – murmuró Theo – No quieres saberlo. La magia es algo _maravilloso_.

– Ah. – dijo Draco, completamente confundido. Sacudió la cabeza sacándose de ella a los desafortunados muggles y sus desafortunados métodos anticonceptivos que fracasaban – ¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la biblioteca? – le preguntó a Hermione.

– Sutil, Draco. – dijo Pansy – Muy sutil.

* * *

 **JajAJjajAJAJAJaJAJ No puede ser más maravillosa está conversación. La educación sexual es un tema peliagudo para los profesores, por eso creo que debería ser alguien externo y especializado el que diera esas clases, pero bueno habría sido muy divertido ver a Snape en esa situación y en la que le ponían las chicas de Slytherin de vez en cuando xD Y sí, Draco, la magia es algo maravilloso, imagináoslo con un condón en la mano xD Es que no puedo con este cap jajajajajja**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado y os haya sacado un par de sonrisas!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Shikara65* *NarradoraNueva* *redeginori* *johannna* *Ita* *Loonydraconian* *Schlechtigkeit* *Carmen* *PauRiddle* *Cignus Black* *SALESIA:** El Patronus de Draco es un nutria como el de Hermione, no recuerdo el cap, pero es del principio donde lo hace *** * selene lizt* *PinknOz95** *** * Priky* *Marycielo Felton* *sdhenka16* *ivfer2***

 **¡Besazos!**


	118. Chapter 118

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 118**

Draco y Hermione conocían cada centímetro, cada rincón, cada recoveco de la biblioteca. Tenían que hacerlo. Después de todo, habían pasado el verano ahí en un tedioso trabajo. En ese momento, sonrieron a la señora Pince, quien les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa con hoyuelos debajo de un sombrero negro puntiagudo y su ganchuda nariz, antes de volver su atención al libro que tenía entre manos. Hermione estiró el cuello hacia atrás para echar un vistazo al título, pellizcándose los labios para reprimir la risa cuando lo vio.

– ¿Qué? – le preguntó Draco.

– ¿Nuestra estimada, digna y seria bibliotecaria? – dijo Hermione.

– ¿Sí? – la instó.

– Está leyendo _Día de un Veela_. – Draco parecía confundido hasta que Hermione se inclinó más cerca susurrándole al oído con el rostro ardiendo – Es una serie de novelas románticas muy, muy sucias. _Día de un Veela. La noche del Vampiro. El mes del Hombre Lobo._ Son… no son muy buenas. – terminó con torpeza.

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon por un momento y, seguidamente, le sonrió burlonamente mientras se acomodaban en un hueco bastante grande que alguna vez albergó un busto poco atractivo de una histórica bruja y el correspondiente busto de su compañero, donde ahora había un viejo sofá con un brazo roto que alguien había apartado de la vista y una gruesa cortina de terciopelo roja que lo ocultaba de ojos indiscretos. Draco se sentó y ella, algo insegura, se sentó junto a él. El asiento era lo suficientemente ancho como para que ambos pudieran estar sentados, pero lo suficientemente pequeño como para que tuvieran que apretarse el uno contra el otro. Después de agitarse e intentar cambiar de postura varias veces para ponerse cómoda, Hermione levantó las piernas, posándolas en el regazo de Draco. Él apoyó una mano en su muslo, deslizándola lentamente hacia arriba.

– ¿De verdad crees que Susan trae aquí a sus pretendientes? – preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Draco se inclinó para colocar los labios en su oído.

– ¿Nerviosa?

– Estamos en público. – siseó ella – ¡En la biblioteca!

– En la que la bibliotecaria está absorta en un libro que pareces saber muy bien que es obsceno. – dijo Draco – Y todos los demás están en la cena olvidándose del trabajo escolar. Somos los únicos estudiantes aquí y lo sabes.

– Aun así es…

– ¿Arriesgado? – preguntó, mordiéndole la oreja – ¿Cómo sabías de qué trataba ese libro? – sus dedos ascendieron un poco más sobre su muslo mientras Hermione observaba la gruesa cortina que oscurecía su escondite.

– Lo he leído. – admitió finalmente.

Draco arqueó las cejas, mientras con uno de sus dedos rozaba el borde de sus braguitas. Hermione se mordió el labio, lanzándole otra intensa mirada a la cortina.

– ¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó él, temiendo repentinamente que realmente se opusiera – Podría…

– No. – murmuró ella – Simplemente… sé discreto.

Draco asintió y deslizó una mano en el interior de esas braguitas, dejando que sus dedos rozaran el centro de la bruja que tenía en su regazo. La cual dejó escapar un pequeño sonido, haciéndole sonreír.

– _Tú_ tienes que ser discreta. – le dijo. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante su tono burlón, viendo como su lengua le lamía el borde de los labios, pero asintió.

Draco la miró fijamente a la cara mientras deslizaba los dedos hacia atrás y adelante, usando la manera de sofocar los jadeos como guía y, pronto, su mano y las braguitas quedaron empapadas. Hermione le había agarrado la mano libre, aferrándose a ella, clavándole las uñas en la piel tan dolorosamente que seguramente le dejarían marcas durante varios días. Se puso rígida mientras una serie de escalofríos la recorrían y, estando casi totalmente seguro de que eso significaba que había terminado, retiró la mano de manera vacilante. Cuando Hermione se lanzó hacia adelante para presionar su boca contra la de él, Draco intentó limpiarse discretamente la mano contra el respaldo del sofá mientras le devolvía el ferviente beso.

– Entonces, – comenzó Draco después de un momento – ¿de qué van esos libros? ¿Hay uno del Día de los Inferi?

– Inferis no, – respondió Hermione – que asco. Veelas, Vampiros, y… amor obsesivo y, eh, relaciones muy físicas.

– ¿Muy físicas? – preguntó Draco, mordisqueándole el cuello – ¿Cómo esto? – Hermione se puso de un rojo brillante, mucho más avergonzada de lo que él la había visto nunca y se apartó con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados – ¿Cómo de detallados son esos libros? – exigió saber, repentinamente horrorizado de que la _señora Pince_ , la cual probablemente tenía la edad suficiente como para ser su _abuela_ , estuviera aparentemente leyendo _pornografía_ en la _biblioteca_.

Había ciertas cosas que simplemente era mejor ni pensarlas.

¿Y si la señora Pince tenía _sexo_?

Draco sacudió la cabeza como si eso pudiera alejar esas horribles ideas.

– Tal vez podría leerte alguno de ellos. – dijo Hermione, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa – Si quisieras. – miró a su alrededor – Aunque aquí no.

Draco asintió, temiendo que si hablaba su voz sonara nerviosa y avergonzada en lugar de suave y confiada. Había estado tan confiado y sofisticado que odiaría arruinarlo todo justo en ese momento.

– Sería… eso me gustaría. – dijo finalmente.

* * *

 **JAJajJAJAJAJAJAA De verdad que estos capítulos me pueden, te producen unas imágenes mentales tan de chiste que son difíciles de olvidar... xD Espero que Draco las olvide pronto. Menuda pillina la señora Pince, ehh, ¿qué os parece esa faceta suya? ¡Y Hermione también los ha leído! jajajajjaja Además parece que Draco cada vez se siente más cómodo y confiado en el terreno físico... me encanta ir viendo como aprenden en ese aspecto, es adorable *-***

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **¡Hoy me apetecía actualizar de nuevo!**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Doristarazona* *johannna* *Shikara65* *redeginori* *Loonydraconian* *sdhenka16* *ivicab93* *SALESIA* *LaChicaDark* *Carmen* *ivfer2* *KeyTen* *Cignus Black* *Vivianodette***

 **¡Besazos!**


	119. Chapter 119

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 119**

Caminaban de vuelta desde la biblioteca, retrasando el momento en el que tendrían que separarse e ir a sus respectivos dormitorios, cuando se encontraron con Theodore y su gigante bufanda cubriéndole el cuello.

– Tu estúpida cosa morada, – le dijo a Draco de manera exasperada – está chirriando de nuevo. ¡Pensaba que ibas a regalárselo a las niñas!

Draco pareció levemente culpable, pero cambió rápidamente a un aire satisfecho.

– Creo que me gusta. – dijo arrastrando las palabras – Es mejor mascota que esa cosa que tienes alrededor del cuello.

Theodore acarició su bufanda y dijo:

– Estás celoso.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse y Draco pasó un brazo alrededor de su compañero de habitación y mejor amigo de toda la vida cuando un estudiante que ninguno de ellos conocía pasó de largo, murmurando algo por lo bajo. Hermione escuchó el casual insulto, pero no podía acabar de creérselo. Se volvió hacia el chico y, en un tono de advertencia que hasta el más obtuso habría captado, dijo:

– Lo siento, no he llegado a escucharte. ¿Qué has dicho? – Draco, quien todavía tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Theodore, tuvo que evitar dejar escapar un silbido.

El chico la miró y, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, dijo:

– Vamos, Granger. Como si no supieras que es un maldito marica. – añadió, sonriendo hacia Theodore – Y un Mortífago. Tienes suerte de no estar en Azkaban, aunque tener en el mismo bando a Neville el héroe…

– Estás pisando terreno muy peligroso. – le dijo Hermione – Más vale que pares ahora mismo. – Draco colocó la mano libre sobre su hombro y le apretó como si eso, de alguna manera, pudiera protegerla de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras el chico le lanzaba una larga y despectiva mirada que reflejaba el obvio afecto físico entre ella y Draco, una mirada que permaneció en el cubierto - siempre cubierto - antebrazo del rubio de una manera que aclaraba el significado. Theodore vio esa mirada y entrecerró los ojos.

– Hermione, déjalo. – dijo Theo, intentando desviarla – No es la primera vez que escucho eso.

Ella le dio la espalda al estudiante y le preguntó:

– ¿Qué harías si alguien me llamara sangre sucia?

Theodore casi sonrió por lo furiosa que se veía y por lo dispuesta que estaba a luchar en su nombre.

– Le explicaría que ya nadie usa esa terminología tan anticuada. – hizo una pausa y, con suavidad, añadió – Con mis puños.

– ¿Violencia muggle? – espetó y él se encogió de hombros.

– Encuentro que después del año pasado no importa usar la varita para hacer daño a las personas. – dijo en voz baja.

La chica asintió ante esa confesión; Draco también.

– ¿Esperas que no te defienda? – preguntó Hermione.

– Ten cuidado de cómo respondes a eso. – le aconsejó Draco.

– No es para tanto. – dijo Theodore simplemente.

– Lo es. – sentenció Hermione. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el estudiante, tomando una profunda respiración – Tú, imbécil juicioso de mente estrecha que no tiene cabida en ningún lugar cerca de aquí… – comenzó.

– Amante de los Mortífagos. – dijo el chico, interrumpiéndola – ¿A quién le importa lo que tú pienses? – rio entre diente – He oído que incluso la profesora Weasley se niega a seguir dándote clases. He oído…

– Has oído mal. – dijo Hermione – Puede que esto te parezca difícil de creer, pero después de un año luchando contra Voldemort – Draco sonrió al ver el estremecimiento del chico al escuchar el nombre sin tapujos de ese monstruo – estoy un poco adelantada al plan de estudios. – dio un paso adelante acercándose más al chico y sacudiéndose la mano de advertencia de Draco. Él y Theo intercambiaron una mirada; ambos querían detenerla, pero también querían verla destripar al provocador – Si fui capaz de destruir una parte del alma de Voldemort, ¿qué crees que podría hacerte a ti?

– Iré a ver a la Directora…

– Hazlo. – dijo Hermione – Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de verte explicarle cómo has llamado a tus compañeros por nombres por los que deberían lavarte la boca con jabón. – con un movimiento de varita hizo que el chico se pusiera a escupir burbujas en el suelo mientras abría los ojos exageradamente. – Adelante. – hizo otro movimiento de varita y añadió – Puedes explicarle como obtuviste esa marca en tu brazo.

Todavía escupiendo jabón y casi ahogándose, el chico dejó caer la mochila y, de manera frenética, se subió la manga de la camisa. Draco notó que su adversario era tan descuidado en su vestimenta que ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de desabotonarse los puños de la camisa y, por más incongruente que fuera pensar que su novia atraía a una multitud con su encanto reprimido, no pudo evitar pensar que su madre no lo habría aprobado. Los puños desabrochados de una camisa eran para apariciones públicas que te subías las mangas para indicar sutilmente que eras una de las personas comunes y en ningún otro momento.

Aunque eso le facilitó al chico la tarea de examinarse el brazo. Draco se preguntó si el "intolerante" que tenía escrito en el brazo en crudas letras negras le había dolido al aparecer.

– Procura controlar la boca durante un mes – dijo Hermione en voz baja – y podría desaparecer. Tal vez. – se encogió de hombros – Nunca lo había hecho antes, así que es difícil de decir. – miró las boquiabiertas caras de los demás estudiantes – ¿Alguien más tiene algo que expresar sobre la sexualidad de Theodore o mis preferencias en cuanto a chicos? – nadie dijo nada, aunque Draco podía ver caras con los ojos muy abiertos, temblorosos.

– Bien. – sentenció Hermione. Empezó a alejarse, mientras Draco y Theo la seguían, tan sin palabras como el resto de espectadores.

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que Hermione ya se está cansando de las tonterías de sus "compañeros" de colegio. En mi opinión, con todo lo que han tenido que soportar hasta este momento, me da la impresión que Hermione ha estado floja, aunque supongo que más de uno ahora se lo pensará antes de decir nada en voz alta cerca de ella... ¡Malditos imbéciles! ¡Un Crucio les metía yo a todos esos por el ***!**

 **Después de desahogarme, espero que os haya gustado xD**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * redeginori* *johannna* *Schlechtigkeit:** No eres a la única a la que le dan curiosidad esos libros... ;) *** * Natituxii:** ¡Biemvenida y gracias por comentar! *** * alerejon* *Shikara65* *Loonydraconian* *LaChicaDark* *SALESIA* *Doristarazona* *Marycielo Felton* *ivfer2* *Bombon Kou Malfoy***

 **¡Besos!**


	120. Chapter 120

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 120**

Después de la confrontación de Hermione con el estudiante, Draco y Theodore la llevaron de vuelta a su habitación, donde intercambiaron miradas y Theo salió, murmurando que estaría en la sala común por si lo necesitaban.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Draco, de manera vacilante. Hermione había llegado hasta ahí dando pisotones, verdaderos pisotones, a través de los pasillos, tenía los hombros rígidos y la mandíbula apretada de una manera que sugería que la respuesta era "no", pero no estaba seguro de como iniciar la conversación y no quería que su novia lo destripara de igual manera que había hecho con aquel estudiante.

Por supuesto, ese capullo se lo tenía merecido.

– Estoy muy cabreada. – salió de su boca – Estoy cabreada con ese estúpido chico, estoy cabreada con… ¿te dije que pusieron un cartel en mi puerta? "Puta de Mortífago". Simplemente lo dejé ahí, supuse que alguien se avergonzaría y lo quitaría, pero no fue así, entonces me sentí demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo…

– ¿Qué? – Draco también se estaba enfadando.

– … pero simplemente se quedó allí colgado hasta que Pansy lo quitó y les dijo a todos los demás donde podían metérselo.

– ¿Lo dejaste ahí? – preguntó Draco todavía procesándolo – ¿Y nunca me lo has dicho?

– Estoy cabreada con Ron. – continuó ella, ignorándolo – ¿Cómo se atreve a calumniarme? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Éramos amigos! Y su estúpida e inútil madre con su estúpida e inútil clase. "Vamos a memorizar estas doscientas plantas que pueden ser empleadas en las Artes Oscuras y cuáles son sus contrarrestores, oh, por cierto, aquí tenéis información errónea sobre el Patronus. Ya podéis retiraos y hacerme quedar bien obteniendo bunas calificaciones en los EXTASIS…"

– Hermione. – Draco intentó interrumpir su diatriba.

– … Y McGonagall con su "Oh puedes hacer un grupo de estudio independiente porque Merlín no permite que trate con el hecho de que la profesora de Defensa es incompetente una vez más y…

– Hermione. – lo intentó de nuevo infructuosamente.

– … mi gato está desaparecido, Fred se fue, no consigo quitarme de la cabeza a Harry y la estúpida comezón de su cicatriz ni la mitad del tiempo, ¡y ni siquiera les has hablado a tus padres de nosotros!

Dicho eso se detuvo, viniéndose abajo. Draco la observó sentándose en su cama, acurrucándose en ella y, una vez más, la escuchó decir:

– Ni siquiera se lo has contado a tus padres. Piensan que pueden arreglarte con una chica de catorce años que sabe cantar en italiano.

Draco asintió.

– No es justo. – dijo – No es justo lo que pasa en tu Casa, ni lo de la profesora Weasley, no es justo lo de McGonagall, ni lo de tu gato, lo de Fred, ni nada de todo esto.

– Lo sé. – respondió Hermione, toda la ira que había destilado la había dejado desinflada y triste – Quien dijo que la vida fuera justa, ¿verdad?

Draco la miró fijamente y luego sacó una hoja de pergamino de un cajón, tomó una pluma, la sumergió en tinta y comenzó a escribir. Hermione lo observó en silencio por un momento, entonces se apoyó en un codo y le preguntó:

– ¿Qué haces? – al principio no le respondió, simplemente bufó en la tinta, esperando que se secara. Seguidamente le pasó el pergamino sin decir una palabra.

 _Mamá y papá_ , leyó. _Me complace escribiros para contaros que la señorita Hermione Granger ha aceptado la petición de ser mi esposa. Estoy seguro de que estáis tan emocionados como yo y preparados para recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Nos vemos en Pascua. Con amor y respeto, Draco._

 _PD: El Micropuff está empezando a gustarme, sobretodo porque sus chirridos sacan de quicio a Theodore. Le he puesto el nombre de Clem porque me recuerda a la clemátide púrpura de tu jardín, mamá._

Hermione levantó la vista para mirarlo.

– ¿Clem? – fue todo lo que dijo.

Clem salió alegremente de su caja. Draco le había añadido una camita blanda para que pudiera descansar y parecía tan esponjosa como una bola de algodón morada.

– Clem. – respondió Draco – Parece un clemátide, ¿no crees?

– ¿Cómo puedes saber que Clem es "él"? – preguntó Hermione.

– Creo que es obvio. – dijo Draco – ¿Me acompañas a la lechucería para enviar eso?

Hermione le devolvió el pergamino.

– Te quiero. – le dijo al hacerlo.

– Yo también te quiero. – respondió él – Y si descubro quien puso esa nota en tu puerta…

– No puedes maldecir a nadie. – respondió Hermione, repentinamente asustada – Draco, si creen que has sido…

– Lo sé. – dijo – Sé lo que la gente piensa de mí y sé cuáles serían las consecuencias si alguien pensara que he estado lanzando maldiciones oscuras. Iba a decir que usaría todos los recursos a mi disposición como bastardo maldita y asquerosamente rico para asegurarme de arruinar su vida. – la tomó de la mano – Sin trabajo. Sin perspectivas. Y nunca sabrían por qué. – le apretó la mano – Soy un desastroso caso perdido, pero también soy un despreciable capullo y nadie te hará daño.

Estaban a medio camino de la puerta cuando Draco volvió a murmurar.

– _Nadie_.

* * *

 **Eso es Hermione, sácalo todo, desahógate. Y ese es mi Draco al fin se lo ha contado a sus padres, es que son tan adorables todos los personajes en este historia que es complicado elegir un favorito *-* Por cierto la mascota ya tiene nombre, ¡Clem!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pasará con esa escueta carta que ha enviado Draco?**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * johannna* *SALESIA* *ivicab93* *Shikara65* *Loonydraconian* *redeginori* *azulitaleka* *Doristarazona* *Carmen* *LaChicaDark* *ivfer2* *Alrak990* *sdhenka16* *Marycielo Felton* *Angel* *KeyTen***

 **¡Besos!**


	121. Chapter 121

_**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 121**

Hermione esperaba, tensa el Howler que estaba segura que enviarían los padres de Draco. En cambio, Narcissa le envió a Draco una breve nota que no mencionaba el compromiso, centrándose en sus planes de organizar una fiesta para los estudiantes de séptimo y octavo año durante las vacaciones de Pascua, ¿tenía alguna otra persona a la que quisiera incluir en la lista de invitados?

Draco tiró el pergamino sobre la mesa del desayuno con un suspiro y dijo:

– ¿Así es cómo va a tomárselo?

Pansy la cogió y rápidamente le echó un vistazo a la nota.

– Ah, esa es la técnica "no reconocemos las cosas que no nos importan". Mi madre la puso en práctica durante años con la amante de mi padre. Podía ir a cenar con la mujer y su marido y nunca admitiría que sabía que se iban juntos a Italia cada dos fines de semana. "Él tiene mucho amor que dar" le escuché decir una vez. – Pansy arrugó la cara con una mueca de disgusto – Familia.

– Eso es… ¿de verdad? – preguntó Ginny – Creo que mi madre le cortaría a mi padre… bueno, ya sabes… si intentara algo por el estilo.

– Creo que probablemente ya lo ha hecho. – murmuró Pansy, mirando hacia la mesa principal donde Molly Weasley estaba sentada con un amplio jersey y la columna vertebral rígida inmersa en lo que parecía una cortés conversación con Pomona Sprout.

– Pansy, – dijo Theo – no puedes decir eso. – estaba intentando no reírse y Susan le sonrió con mutua diversión.

– Ya lo he hecho. – dijo Pansy – Supéralo. ¿A quién más vas a decidir incluir en la lista de invitados de tu madre, Draco?

– ¿A mis hermanos? – sugirió Ginny. Draco puso los ojos en blanco a punto de decir algo, presumiblemente grosero y presumiblemente sobre Ronald, por lo que se apresuró a añadir – Bueno, Percy. Y Charlie, si está en casa.

– ¿A Luna? – sugirió Padma – Sé que no ha vuelto a Hogwarts, pero creo que vendría a una fiesta. – Neville asintió en acuerdo. Él y Hannah se habían sentado en la mesa uno al lado del otro y, aunque no se tocaban, no se tomaban de la mano ni se acariciaban, la proximidad mutua hizo que Theodore cuadrara los hombros con la determinación de no actuar como un niñato que había perdido el juego.

– A Harry. – dijo Hermione, teniendo una mano para tocar sutilmente el brazo de Theo. Él le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y se relajó ligeramente.

– Harry. ¿No es como el hermano que nunca has tenido? – dijo Theodore aliviado y con placentera maldad – No puedes dejarlo fuera.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a su amigo.

– Hermano. Cierto. De los que no se soportan, tal vez. – frunció levemente el ceño – Como si necesitara algo más que agradecerle a Harry Potter. ¿No le era suficiente con salvar el mundo y mantener a mi familia fuera de la cárcel? ¿Tenía que jugar a ser el héroe con esto también?

– Estoy pensando en el proverbio sobre no mirarle la boca a un Thestral regalado. – dijo Hannah.

– Cómo desearía no poder ver sus espeluznantes bocas. – murmuró Draco antes de frotarse la cabeza y mirar a Hermione – Lo siento. – dijo suavemente – Mi madre… es… lo siento.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, retorciendo el anillo entre sus dedos.

– Bueno, – dijo, con un leve temblor en la voz – no tenía exactamente en mente que nos enviara un ramo de flores y una botella de champán para celebrarlo. – respiró hondo y pensó en todas las cosas que Narcissa Malfoy podría haber hecho, en todas las invectivas que podría haber soltado – Al menos no es un Howler, ¿no?

– Cierto. – dijo él, tomando su mano, sosteniéndola contra la suya, pareciendo por un ínfimo momento que estaban totalmente solos en el abarrotado comedor mientras estaban conectados por la mirada – El Felices Para Siempre no suele incluir a la madre que aparece con una cazuela y el recordatorio de que los macizos de flores tienen que desherbarse, ¿sabes?

Hermione dejó escapar una temblorosa risa.

– Tienes razón, supongo que no tendremos que preocuparnos de que aparezca sin avisar.

– Mientras tenéis sexo por todos los rincones de mi casa. – dijo Theodore, devolviéndolos a la realidad de estar rodeados de una multitud.

– Oh, – dijo Ginny con diversión – ¿también tenéis planeado eso?

– Creo que te han robado la idea. – dijo Theo – Muchas gracias. No puedo esperar para lidiar con los fluidos que dejen por toda la tapicería.

Susan casi escupió el zumo y Pansy rio.

– Conozco algunos hechizos de limpieza que podría enseñarte. – sugirió Susan – Para eso, específicamente, me refiero.

– No me los enseñes a _mí_. – espetó Theo – Enséñaselos a _ellos_.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	122. Chapter 122

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 122**

La noticia de que los Malfoy planeaban invitar a todos los de séptimo y octavo año a la Mansión durante las vacaciones para una "pequeña fiesta" se extendió por el colegio más rápido que cualquier aviso de mantenerse alejado del pasillo del tercer piso. Mientras se creaban algunos cuchicheos sobre que la odiada familia estaba intentando comprar su respeto, se escucharon algunos pocos estudiantes declarar que nunca pondrían un pie en ninguna fiesta organizada por Mortífagos, pero a la mayoría la idea de un montón de estudiantes reunidos les seducía más que la política.

– Es decir, – dijo una chica – es simplemente ir a su casa. No es que asistir signifique que acabas de registrarte para unirte a quien-tú-sabes.

– ¿Verdad? – dijo su amiga – ¿Cuántas oportunidades en la vida puedes tener para llegar a ir a un lugar como ese realmente? ¿A cuántos recorridos por el "Abandonado Jardín de Merlín" te ha arrastrado tu madre como invitada?

A raíz de la noticia de la fiesta, Draco recuperó algo de su arrogancia. Sonreía. Bromeaba. Coqueteaba escandalosamente con Hermione por los pasillos y, si esa vitalidad era perforada temporalmente por comentarios sarcásticos de los opositores a los Mortífagos tipo "¿cómo van tus marcas este semestre, Malfoy?", rápidamente recuperaba la compostura y, con un brazo rodeando a Hermione, enviaba al presunto abusón por donde había venido con tan solo una ceja arqueada.

Harry le dijo a Ginny que asistiría, algo de lo que se quejaba en privado en una lechuza a Hermione. _Ya he tenido suficiente Mansión Malfoy para varias vidas,_ le escribió. _Ver a su madre mirando por encima del hombro no suena como algo divertido, además tendré que fingir otra vez que me gusta tu novio. Sinceramente, Hermione. Krum no hablaba. McLaggen era idiota. Ron va a sacarme de quicio si no encuentra su propio lugar pronto y ahora Malfoy. ¿Por qué no puedes salir con alguien simple y normal? Neville. Sal con Neville._

Hermione casi se atragantó con el té cuando lo leyó y, cuando Draco y Theo exigieron saber qué era tan gracioso, se negó a compartirlo. Le pasó la nota Pansy quien se rio para sí misma.

– No es la estrella más brillante del firmamento, ¿verdad? – preguntó Pansy y Hermione aceptó con un movimiento de ojos.

El día que llegaron las invitaciones, un aluvión de lechuzas las dejó caer en el desayuno, mientras manos ansiosas abrían los gruesos sobres de lino con sus correspondientes sellos de cera roja, sacando las tarjetas del interior.

– Ropa Formal. – susurró una chica con deleite.

– ¿Formal? – gimoteó un chico – ¿Tengo que vestir _túnica de gala_? ¡Solo me las ponía para el Baile de Navidad!

– ¿Música en vivo? – exclamó alguien desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

– Podemos llevar acompañante. – dijo una chica. La noticia de que todas las invitaciones, de hecho, incluían un "uno más" hizo que los de quinto y sexto año, los que hasta entonces se habían refugiado en los santurrones "que nunca irían a una fiesta de Mortífagos", se incorporaran y prestaran atención. Las chicas que nunca antes habían sido objeto de la atención masculina, repentinamente tenían varios pretendientes cortejándolas. Los chicos fueron objeto de guiños de ojos y risitas estúpidas en todo momento.

– Esto es hilarante. – dijo Pansy, mordisqueando el extremo de una pluma mientras observaba el numerito desde un asiento en la biblioteca. El trabajo de Herbología a medio terminar yacía sobre la mesa frente a ella, su análisis detallado sobre los polinizadores nocturnos estaba ilustrado por un pequeño boceto que había hecho en el margen.

– ¿A quién llevarás como acompañante? – le preguntó Hermione.

– Buen intento. – le dijo Pansy – Pero no soy tan fácil de engañar. – dejó escapar un dramático suspiro – No, iré sola y tendré que contentarme con otros chicos que estén sin acompañante.

– Creo que los hermanos de Ginny estarán ahí. – dijo Hermione – Percy se quedará rígido y malhumorado y creo que como Charlie pasará las vacaciones en casa, probablemente irá a la fiesta simplemente para evitar discutir con su madre sobre volver a Gran Bretaña.

– Eso es genial. – dijo Pansy – Dos compañeros de baile más, con Draco y Theo, ya son cuatro. Tal vez incluso acorrale a Potter para un baile. Eso podría ser muy divertido.

– Eres una perversa y malvada mujer. – le dijo Hermione.

Pansy simplemente se encogió de hombros.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	123. Chapter 123

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 123**

– ¿Estás preparada?

Theodore estaba justo en el exterior de las puertas de Hogwarts, en el límite de las barreras Anti-Aparición, con su larga bufanda alrededor del cuello y un arreglo floral que le había preparado Neville a mano en los invernaderos. Hermione no creía que la pregunta realmente estuviera dirigida a ella. Theodore había estado nervioso desde que eligieron el día para hacerlo y su estado de ánimo se había contagiado primero a Draco y después a ella, comenzando a enfrentarse unos a otros mientras estudiaban Defensa hasta que Clem empezó a emitir una serie de rápidos y enfadados chirridos que los obligó a retroceder, respirar profundamente y disculparse entre ellos.

– Si tú lo estás. – fue todo lo que dijo mientras veía al alto joven cerrar los ojos y tragar con fuerza – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

– El verano pasado pasé un rato sentado en su tumba totalmente jodido. – respondió – Si el whisky derramado pudiera resucitar a los muertos, tendríamos un problema de Inferis entre manos.

– Los Inferi son creados por un Nigromante. – dijo Hermione, sus propios nervios la convirtieron en la balbuceante enciclopedia que Ron siempre encontraba tan irritante. Podía oírse a sí misma hablar de algo que no le importaba a nadie, pero que parecía no poder contener – Gellert Grindelwald quería crear un ejército de Inferis que cumplieran sus órdenes, pero nunca lo logró. Pensó que necesitaría la Piedra de la Resurrección, pero era un error ya que Voldemort creó con éxito un grupo durante la Primera Guerra Mágica sin la ayuda de la Piedra, en su mayoría muggles, vagabundos, pero también…

– ¿Estás trabajando en mejorar el plan de estudios de la señora Weasley en tu tiempo libre? – dijo Theodore. Hermione se sonrojó, pero él tenía una cariñosa sonrisa en su rostro en lugar de la desenfrenada expresión de irritación que Ron (e incluso Harry) solía mostrar cuando empezaba a explicar algo – De todos modos, ¿qué piensas hacer con tu incesante investigación sobre las Artes Oscuras y cómo combatirlas? ¿Convertirte en Auror?

Hermione se estremeció.

– Creo que mi interés por los Magos Oscuros es totalmente académico. – dijo – Ya he tenido suficiente de ellos en la vida real.

– Probablemente sea una buena decisión. – Theo estaba de acuerdo. Sostuvo el arreglo floral con una mano, ofreciéndole la otra a Hermione – ¿Preparada?

– Siempre que tú lo estés. – dijo y, tan pronto como tomó su mano, sintió la desagradable y familiar sensación de la Aparición. Cuando abandonaron el vacío, dieron varios traspiés antes de recuperar el equilibrio y miró a su alrededor. Estaban frente a una valla de hierro forjado que rodeaba un pequeño cementerio. Una docena de lapidas, la mayoría cubiertas de musgo y desgastadas hasta el punto de ser ilegibles, se inclinaban y ladeaban en lo que se suponía eran filas ordenadas. También había un banco de piedra colocado en una de las esquinas, parcialmente cubierto de nieve, donde un gran árbol lo mantenía a la sombra.

– El cementerio familiar de los Nott. – dijo Theodore, sonando incómodo – Los cementerios públicos son para la plebe, ya sabes.

Hermione asintió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

– Esperaré aquí. – dijo – Ve.

El chico atravesó la puerta entreabierta, sacudiendo los últimos restos de nieve de la parte superior de la lápida más nueva antes de colocar las flores frente a ella y ponerse en cuclillas para pasar sus dedos sobre el nombre tallado en la piedra. "Calla Nott, Amada Esposa y Madre"

– Papá te envía saludos. – dijo, después de un largo momento de silencio – Él… lo siente por todo, creo. Aunque no es que importe. – Hermione lo vio limpiarse los ojos antes de continuar – Te echo de menos, mamá. Hermione ha venido conmigo. Creo que te gustaría. Condenadamente empollona, por supuesto, y, lo que es peor, Gryffindor, pero es buena chica. Ella y Draco van a mudarse conmigo, me mantendrán sobrio y todo eso. Esos idiotas me han dicho que es porque les sale más barato que alquilar su propio piso, pero tú conoces a Draco, más galeones que sentido común, así que no es eso. – respiró hondo – Te echo mucho de menos, mamá. Me alegré de que te perdieras la guerra y no tuvieras que verla, pero ahora que se ha acabado y sigues ahí, te echo tanto de menos. Tanto. Leo los libros que solías leerme e intento recordar tu voz. Cada año es más difícil y ahora… ahora no sé si simplemente creo recordarte o realmente lo hago. – pasó los dedos por el nombre una vez más y susurró – Te quiero. – antes de levantarse y salir del cementerio familiar.

– Vamos. – le dijo a Hermione. Ella tomó su mano sin decir una palabra y se Aparecieron de vuelta a las puertas de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Siento terminar la actualización con un capítulo dramático, pero creo que Theo lo necesitaba, para sanar un poco el alma... T-T ¡Te queremos, Theo! Y sí, el Baile de Pascua de los Malfoy se acerca y todo el mundo que antes odiaba a Draco parece estar deseándolo... ¡Malditos hipócritas! Además que la técnica de Narcissa me parece un tanto infantil, puede que le salga el tiro por la culata.**

 **¡Arrrgg!**

 **¿Qué os han parecido los capítulos?**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * azulitaleka* *Doristarazona* *Keziah Arkham* *alerejon* *redeginori* *Loonydraconian* *Marycielo Felton* *Schlechtigkeit:** AJAJAJJA Sí, Clem parece la bolita de esa película, ¡me encantaba! *** * SALESIA* *Shikara65* *Carmen* *Sally Elizabeth. HR* *uncomienzodiferente* *ivfer2* *Bombon Kou Malfoy***

 **¡Besos!**


	124. Chapter 124

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 124**

Padma pinchaba los huevos de manera indiferente con el tenedor y Hermione tenía que estar de acuerdo con esa aparente evaluación del desayuno de ese día. Ciertamente, eran amarillos y estaban revueltos, pero también se habían solidificado en una masa parecida a un huevo entero, aunque era mucho más parecido a un proyecto de Herbología con hongos que había salido terriblemente mal. Las tostadas estaban frías y secas. Los tomates estaban blandos, como si hubiesen sido previamente congelados.

– ¿Tal vez haya algo mejor en las cocinas? – sugirió Hannah, mirando de reojo a Padma mientras apartaba su propio plato – Esto apenas es comestible.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Hermione. Se levantó y Hannah la siguió – ¿Vienes? – le preguntó a Padma, quien todavía no había probado bocado.

– Puedo esperar al almuerzo. – dijo Padma – No tengo tanta hambre.

– Oh, ven a tomar té con nosotras y haznos compañía. – dijo Hannah – Todo el mundo está empezando a no hacer nada más que estudiar para los EXTASIS y pronto no volveremos a verte.

Padma frunció el ceño y Hermione esperaba que se negara a unirse a ellas, pero en cambio tomó su mochila y dijo:

– Bueno, un rato. Tengo mucho trabajo.

– La senda del Sanador. – dijo Hannah con conmiseración mientras salían del Gran Comedor – Pensé en hacerlo, pero se necesitan tantos EXTASIS y eso es solo el principio. Todos esos aprendizajes, todas esas prácticas. Durante unos cuántos años tienes apenas lo suficiente para sobrevivir y casi no puedes dormir, haciendo turnos de veinticuatro horas y… no, no es para mí.

– Curioso. – dijo Padma – La mayoría de la gente simplemente dice que no puede soportar la sangre.

– Después del año pasado, creo que todos podemos soportar la sangre. – dijo Hannah. Las palabras se fueron desvaneciendo mientras lo consideraban con el sonido de sus pisadas sobre el suelo de piedra. Hannah, con una nota de ligereza en la voz, añadió – Además, mi ciclo menstrual es casi siempre muy intenso, así que no es como si la sangre me fuera ajena.

– Tengo amenorrea. – dijo Padma – Desde la guerra. Debería ir a revisarlo, pero no tiene sentido querer arreglar la ausencia de sangre. Para ser sincera, parecen unas vacaciones.

– Tiene que ser genial. – dijo Hannah – En serio, podría llegar a empapar un pañal entero.

Cuando llegaron a las cocinas, los elfos se escabulleron de Hermione más rápido de lo normal y la chica sofocó un gruñido de frustración. Nunca, jamás le iban a perdonar. Estaba bastante segura de que le escondían las agujas de tejer cuando iban a buscar la colada y limpiaban su habitación. El otro día se puso en busca de las agujas y las encontró en la parte posterior del estante del armario, detrás de una pila de jerséis Weasley que no se sentía cómoda vistiendo dado como estaban las cosas. Había querido comprarse algunos más, para mantener la calidez en ese enorme y frío castillo, pero eso sería admitir que Molly Weasley nunca volvería a aceptarla y reconocer que había quemado ese doloroso puente, por lo que prefería pasar algo de frío.

– ¿Tostadas? – preguntó Hannah a uno de los elfos – ¿Y té, si tenéis agua caliente?

Tenían agua caliente por lo que prepararon el té y grandes tostadas con mantequilla pasaron por delante de las tres chicas, Hannah le preguntó a Padma sobre sus hábitos de estudio y Padma dio un pequeño mordisco a su tostada antes de responder. Otra pregunta, otro mordisco a la tostada, otro sorbo de té. Hannah siguió bombardeando a Padma con preguntas mientras intercambiaba una mirada cómplice con uno de los elfos, quien asintió con la más ligera sacudida de cabeza y, entonces, siguió deslizando trozos de pan tostado en el plato de Padma para que tan pronto como la chica terminara apareciera otro. Para cuando Hannah se quedó sin combustible, Padma se había comido cuatro rebanadas de pan y empezado una quinta. La chica miró a Hannah, al elfo, el cual repentinamente estaba muy ocupado removiendo una olla con romero y finalmente a Hermione, quien se ruborizó.

– Sois muy amables. – dijo.

– Somos tus amigas. – dijo Hannah.

– Nos preocupamos. – dijo Hermione.

Padma desvió la mirada hasta la última tostada a medio terminar y dijo:

– Sé que es un problema. Lo intento, realmente lo hago. Simplemente… es difícil recordar que tengo que comer y cuando lo hago hace tanto que no como que duele, la comida no me atrae y tengo que forzarla a bajar por mi garganta. Lo único que siento con la comida es "hoy ya he comido suficiente para no tener que comer más". – cogió la taza de té y la hizo girar – Beber té ayuda, supongo.

– Si necesitas cualquier cosa… – comenzó Hannah, pero Padma sacudió la cabeza y se quedaron sentadas en silencio, mientras se terminaban el té.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 **Interesante conversación la de la menstruación... Información totalmente necesaria xD**

 **Y ya sabemos algo más sobre el problema alimenticio de Padma... Creo que todo es síntoma de una profunda depresión, más que realmente un trastorno propiamente dicho.**


	125. Chapter 125

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 125**

Draco se apoyó contra la estantería, una de las muchas que Hermione y él habían ordenado, pasándose libros de mano a mano, durante el verano anterior. Era divertido pensar cuanto le había molestado la presencia de la chica en lo que había considerado su refugio. Ahora, observándola masticar la punta de una pluma mientras contemplaba su trabajo, se sintió agradecido de que hubiera huido al mismo refugio que él. Hogwarts, hogar de chicos y chicas perdidos.

Casi se había perdonado a sí mismo por dejar entrar a los Mortífagos. Casi.

Al menos algo más de lo que había sentido al respecto en julio y agosto, cuando ni la mayor cantidad de trabajo parecía suficiente para expiar sus pecados.

El pequeño diamante en el anillo de la bruja atrapó un rayo de sol, brillando con intensidad y Clem, que estaba de buen humor y se había negado a dejar de gorjear hasta que lo había sacado de la jaula, permitiéndole asentarse en su hombro, emitió un pequeño sonido de protesta ante la brillante luz, haciendo que Hermione levantara la vista y le sonriera a Draco, rodando los ojos con una mueca exagerada al ver a la pequeña criatura que había traído consigo.

– En serio, – le susurró cuando se sentó junto a ella – ¿traer esa cosa a la biblioteca? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

– No se callaba. – le contestó Draco.

Hermione extendió la mano, frotando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Clem y suspiró.

– Intimidado por una bola de algodón morada. ¿Qué le ha pasado con el Draco Malfoy que yo conocía?

He visto a una serpiente comerse a una profesora, pensó Draco. He visto cómo te torturaban. He aprendido lo que era el miedo, el dolor y la desesperanza. He visto a un amigo morir en las llamas del infierno, gritando para que alguien lo salvara.

– He crecido, supongo. – dijo finalmente – La gente dice que eso pasa.

Tenía una carta de Harry Potter - "mi hermano", pensó Draco con una mueca - medio metida en el libro, Draco la señaló, arqueando una ceja.

– ¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó – ¿Lo nuestro? ¿El compromiso?

Hermione parecía sorprendida.

– Por supuesto. Fue lo primero que hice. – debió parecer nervioso porque la chica suspiró, dejando la pluma en la mesa para girarse y prestarle toda su atención.

– Potter y yo no somos exactamente amigos. – dijo finalmente.

– Me ha felicitado. – respondió ella – Eso es todo. Sin sermones, sin "¿cómo pudiste?" y sin "pero, Hermione, es Malfoy". – lo miró con esos ojos marrones que a veces veían demasiado y dijo – Aunque estoy segura de que hubiera preferido que lo mío con Ron hubiera funcionado.

– Es el héroe. – dijo Draco.

– Lo es. – admitió Hermione. Draco podía sentir que comenzaba a venirse abajo porque era verdad. Ron Weasley tenía una arpía mal vestida como madre y había hecho acusaciones al periódico que Draco no estaba seguro de poder perdonar alguna vez, pero cuando realmente había importado, había sido la valentía personificada. Era irritante admitir, aunque solo fuera en la intimidad de su propia mente, que Weasley era mejor. Hermione se inclinó para susurrarle al oído – Te quiero, lo sabes.

– Ciertamente, eso espero. – dijo Draco – Tengo entendido que hay una joven de catorce años esperando que decidas dejarme, así que tengo opciones.

Hermione lo golpeó repetidamente en el brazo, pero con una sonrisa.

– Sí, claro. – dijo ella – Opciones. – Clem comenzó a gorjear de nuevo y Draco intentó acallar a la pequeña criatura, pero esta lo ignoró por completo, por lo que se ganaron una fría mirada de la Señora Pince por encima del borde de sus gafas con la clara orden de callar esa cosa o largarse de allí. Si no hubieran sido precisamente ellos, los habría echado físicamente de la biblioteca por traer a un Micropuff.

Hermione comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

– Vamos a ver a Ginny. – dijo ella – Quizá Clem siente la falta de otra bola de pelusa y puede jugar con la suya un rato mientras vosotros dos habláis de estrategias de Quidditch y yo termino este trabajo.

Draco la tomó de la mano mientras ella se colocaba la mochila al hombro.

– Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade. – dijo él.

– El Día de San Valentín.

– ¿Irías conmigo? – preguntó Draco – ¿Solo tú y yo, sin Theo, sin Ginny, sin niñas de primero?

– ¿Y atravesar toda esa nieve para pagar un té que podríamos conseguir gratis aquí? – bromeó Hermione.

– ¿Y simplemente salir del Castillo? – preguntó él – Prometo no tirarte nieve.

– Bueno, – dijo Hermione – en ese caso, sí. – estaban a medio camino de la Torre de Gryffindor, cogidos de la mano con el sonido de los chirridos de Clem cada vez más fuertes – Yo, sin embargo, no puedo prometértelo.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 **¡San Valentín se acerca y no solo en el Fic!**

 **¿Qué va a pasar en esa salida romántica?**


	126. Chapter 126

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 126**

Hermione entró en la reunión del Grupo de Recuperación, ligeramente sin aliento y con cierto retraso, sosteniendo un libro de texto muggle entre sus manos. Lo dejó en una mesita frente a Padma y luego se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Draco.

– Creo que eso es lo que querías. – dijo.

– ¿Qué es? – Pansy miró con desconfianza el pesado libro de brillante cubierta gris y la abstracta fotografía de un montón de piedras negras. Padma ya había cogido el voluminoso tomo y escaneaba ansiosamente el índice.

– Es un libro sobre el tratamiento de un particular tipo de enfermedad mental. – dijo Hermione.

– ¿Un libro _muggle_? – preguntó Pansy.

– Nosotros no tenemos ningún buen tratamiento. – dijo Padma, sin levantar la mirada – Mira los padres de Neville. Han pasado casi veinte años y no ha habido ninguna mejora; lo único que hacemos es tratar los síntomas y mantenerlos cómodos.

Hannah tomó la mano de Neville para reconfortarlo y él murmuró:

– Está bien, Han. Padma y yo hemos estado hablando de algunas ideas que tiene para llevar conceptos muggles a San Mungo.

Padma todavía no había levantado la mirada de las hojas del libro que Hermione le había traído.

– ¿Y qué hay de Lockhart? Es como si nos contentáramos con dejarlo allí sentado balbuceando sin sentido. – frunció el ceño, con la cara todavía sumergida en el libro – Es decir, yo no lo he visto, solo obtuve alguno de sus informes gracias a mi madre y mi padre, pero me parece que todos se han dado por vencidos.

– Es peligroso deshacer un hechizo desmemoriante de esa magnitud. – dijo Hermione suavemente y entonces fue el turno de Draco de estrechar su mano para reconfortarla.

Padma levantó la mirada.

– Lo siento. – dijo – Pero tus padres… has dicho que son felices. Son funcionales. Sé que es algo horrible para ti, pero sí, en ese caso el riesgo de hurgar en sus cerebros es mayor que el beneficio potencial. ¿Pero Lockhart? No puede valerse por sí mismo, requiere cuidado constante. Es una situación totalmente diferente.

– Bueno, – dijo Theo – supongo que ya sabemos qué va a hacer Padma después de Hogwarts. Va a coger San Mungo por el rabo y transformarlo.

La chica se sonrojó, pero dijo:

– Sé que todavía tengo que estudiar mucho para…

– No, – dijo Theo – eres brillante.

– Simplemente me parece estúpido rechazar los avances muggles. – dijo Padma – Sé que todos dicen "Oh, son muggles, lo hacen de esa manera porque no tienen magia", pero la magia no está _ayudando_ a mucha gente. – volvió a bajar la mirada – Me pregunto si las personas que han sido tan profundamente dañadas por la magia terminan por no responder a los tratamientos mágicos porque son, _precisamente_ , mágicos.

– Brillante. – dijo Theodore otra vez. Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento – Así que… Padma va a revolucionar la medicina, Pansy va a criar Kneazles, Ginny va a jugar al Quidditch profesional. ¿Qué pasa con el resto de nosotros? ¿Alguien más tiene planes posteriores a Hogwarts más interesantes que "deambular por mi enorme casa" que tengo apuntado en mi agenda?

– Yo también deambularé por tu enorme casa. – dijo Draco – Y anticipo citaciones periódicas para cenar con mis padres para romper la monotonía con comidas dolorosamente tensas.

– Buenos momentos. – murmuró Hermione – Apenas puedo esperar.

– Yo simplemente quiero conseguir un trabajo en Hogsmeade. – dijo Hannah – Tal vez en el pub. Me gusta estar rodeada de gente y me parece una buena manera de hacerlo sin tener que seguir estudiando. – arrugó la nariz – Ya he terminado con el colegio.

– La profesora Sprout me ha ofrecido una pasantía en Herbología. – dijo Neville – Probablemente viviré en Hogsmeade y vendré hasta aquí a trabajar con ella todos los días.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – Theo se inclinó hacia adelante, posando una mano sobre la rodilla de Susan – ¿Trabajo? ¿Prácticas? ¿Escapar para ser la modelo de un artista en París?

Susan soltó una risita ante la última sugerencia, pero dijo:

– No creo que sea lo suficientemente guapa para eso.

– Au contraire. – dijo Theo – Vous êtes la plus jolie fille à Hogwarts.

– Además no hablo francés. – dijo.

– Eso podría ser un problema. – admitió Theo.

Susan suspiró, tirando de un hilo suelto de sus pantalones antes de admitir que no sabía a dónde iría.

– Solo volví porque no tenía donde ir. – dijo en un murmullo – Y cuando esto termine, no sé qué haré. Supongo que mi familia, tal como son, me dejaran quedarme con ellos el tiempo suficiente para ahorrar algo de dinero y conseguir mi propio apartamento.

– ¿La familia que te dijo que lo superaras y que dejaras de poner esa mueca de depresión? – preguntó Theo con evidente incredulidad. Cuando Susan asintió diciendo que sí, esa era su única familia, Theodore soltó un grosero resoplido – Y una mierda. – espetó – Puedes quedarte en la Mansión Nott hasta que descubras qué quieres hacer.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Estás semanas están siendo algo más ajetreadas de lo normal, por eso no he tenido tiempo de actualizar como normalmente, así que ara compensar os traigo una ¡TRIPLE ACTUALICACIÓN!**

 **Como dice Theo, Padma es brillante. ¿En serio a nadie, todavía, se le ha ocurrido implementar tratamientos muggles en la medicina mágica? Creo que la ciencia ha demostrado muchas cosas como para obviarla. ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ella!**

 **¡Más integrantes en la Mansión Nott!**

 **¿Qué os han parecido?**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a:** *** Anny Di Angelo* *Doristarazona* *redeginori* *Loonydraconian* *floriponcio* *azulitaleka* *Natituxii* *SALESIA* *Shikara65* *Kattypocket* *ivfer2* *Carmen* *selene lizt* *Marycielo Felton* *Guest* *EugeniaOst32* *Alrak990* *marfelton* *Eri0* *alerejon* *Cassiopehia* *KeyTen* *melychile* *Ashtad***

 **¡Besos!**


	127. Chapter 127

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 127**

– ¿Dulces? – preguntó Draco a las puertas de Honeydukes. Hannah y Neville ya habían entrado y estaban examinando el contenido de una estantería como si tuviera las respuestas a todas las preguntas de la vida, pero Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Terminaron en la tienda de té de Madame Tudipié, que parecía de un color más rosado de lo normal, porque había añadido corazones flotantes sobre las mesas que emitían periódicamente una extraña música metálica. Draco miró los corazones con fastidio, pero Hermione los despachó con la mano, haciendo que se dejaran llevar por las corrientes de aire para molestar a otras personas y, pronto, como la mayoría de adolescentes en el atestado lugar lleno de vapor, intercambiaron ligeros besos sobre el té y el pastel.

– Feliz día de San Valentín. – murmuró Draco mientras usaba el tenedor para cortar un pedazo de pastel color rosa y sostenerlo contra los labios de Hermione.

Ella parecía desconcertada por el gesto, por lo que él dijo:

– Oh, déjame ser romántico. Theo no está por aquí para reventar el ambiente con sus comentarios y podemos pretender que somos un par de estudiantes de sexto o séptimo año de hace una década sin preocupaciones mundanas.

– Eso habría sido genial. – dijo Hermione, lamiendo ligeramente el glaseado que se había pegado a sus labios, mientras consideraba lo que habría sido aprender magia en un mundo que creía estar en paz, con el demonio desterrado a su infierno. Ojalá hubiese podido ser tan ingenua a los dieciséis años. Deseó poder haber pasado a los diecisiete, tomada de la mano de un chico cuya peor cicatriz fuera cuando se había caído de una escoba en Quidditch sobre una roca. En cambio, levantó la mirada hacia el chico con una sonrisa frente a ella que se volvía atormentada cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando y que, como todos ellos, tenía más cicatrices de las que podía contar – Aunque creo que esto me gusta.

Draco le sonrió burlonamente.

– ¿Qué no te gusta?

Fue una pena lo que sucedió después, supuso Hermione, ya que Madame Tudipié terminó llamándolos vándalos y alborotadores, diciéndoles que no podían volver. Nunca. Pero fue imposible evitar que cuando un chico con una bufanda de Gryffindor la llamó puta de Mortífago en voz baja, Draco extendiera una pierna, haciéndole la zancadilla. Cuando se agachó para ayudar al miserable, le preguntó su nombre simulando disculparse y el ignorante canalla se lo dijo, añadiendo un nombre más a la lista.

Ahí fue cuando las cosas se pusieron feas.

Draco empujó al chico contra la pared haciendo que colisionara con fuerza contra la romántica decoración, sugiriéndole que se disculpara de inmediato con la dama por usar esa terminología. Alzando la voz les recordó a todos que Hermione había sido fundamental para salvarlos. Ella señaló desde su asiento en la mesa que Draco había sido exonerado por el Wizengamot por haber sido menor de edad. Y Draco le preguntó al chico cuya camisa todavía tenía apretada entre sus puños qué, exactamente, había hecho el año pasado para sobrevivir.

– Ginny podría averiguarlo. – sugirió Hermione – Ella siempre lo sabe todo.

– ¿Crees que torturó niños? – le preguntó Draco, sin soltarlo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

– Si Ginny no lo sabe, Andrew y Sari lo sabrán. – le sonrió al chico que había cometido el error de aparentar claramente que suplicaba ayuda – ¿Te sentirías cómodo dejando que te hicieran lo que sea que tú le hiciste a ellos?

– Sí. – dijo Draco. Apretó el agarre – Yo era bueno lanzando maldiciones. ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Bastardo. – escupió el chico.

– Totalmente legítimo. – le corrigió Draco – Ahora, ¿piensas disculparte con la señorita Granger o…

La amenaza, sin embargo, nunca se clarificó, ya que fue cuando la propietaria de la tienda se abrió paso entre la multitud de espectadores y ordenó a Draco Malfoy, así como al chico al que estaba abordando, que se fuera. Hermione fue invitada a salir con su novio y a no volver jamás. Y eso hizo, atravesando la puerta con un arrogante movimiento de bufanda que no habría sido extraño en Narcissa Malfoy.

Una vez de vuelta a la sucia calle cubierta de nieve, Draco la tomó de la mano comenzando a murmurar una disculpa, pero ella lo detuvo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, a la vista de los escaparates llenos de estudiantes, lo besó de una manera mucho menos políticamente correcta de lo que lo había hecho en la tienda de té.

Cuando terminó, Draco se apartó el fino pelo de la cara y dijo una sola palabra.

– Guau.

– Volvamos al castillo. – dijo Hermione.

– Probablemente Theo esté en la habitación. – le advirtió Draco.

– Yo, sin embargo, no tengo compañero de habitación. – dijo Hermione. Sonrió maliciosamente – Después de esta exhibición, supongo que estás dispuesto a desafiar a la Torre de Gryffindor, ¿no?

– Adelante. – dijo Draco con una petulante sonrisa.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**


	128. Chapter 128

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 128**

– ¿Y las barreras protectoras? – le preguntó Draco a Hermione mientras atravesaban el agujero del cuadro.

– Puede que las haya deshabilitado. – dijo Hermione, con la más mínima de las sonrisas. Ante la incrédula mirada de Draco, se encogió de hombros – La mejor estudiante de nuestra generación y todo a eso, además me gusta estar preparada.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Hermione se quitó las botas todavía mojadas y dejó caer la capa sobre una silla. Draco, quien había estado fantaseando con lo que vendría después del camino de regreso de Hogsmeade, repentinamente no se desabrochó ni los zapatos para quitárselos y se revolvió dentro del jersey quitándoselo por encima de la cabeza a gran velocidad hasta quedarse quieto, con calcetines y su fino cabello electrificado por la electricidad estática de la lana, disparado en todas direcciones. Hermione lo rescató de la incómoda posición en la que se había quedado posando las manos a cada lado de su rostro, antes de presionar los labios con los suyos.

– Supongo que te ha gustado que… – murmuró Draco contra su boca.

– ¿Me hayas defendido de ese imbécil? – preguntó ella – Sí. Sí, se podría decir que me ha gustado.

Hermione comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y, dando unos cuidadosos pasos hacia su cama, lo atrajo hacia sí hasta tambalearse hacia atrás sobre el colchón y que quedase medio tumbado sobre ella. Trazó con los dedos una cicatriz que le había dejado una maldición y seguidamente tocó los diminutos puntos blancos con los que estaba demasiado familiarizada, producidos por las chispas del fuego cruzado durante la batalla final. Draco la observaba tocar lo que siempre había pensado que era su historia de fracasos en pedacitos, convirtiéndola en algo tan hermoso como ella.

Alquimia.

Draco enrolló los dedos a lo largo de sus rizos. Estaban húmedos allí donde la nieve se había aferrado a ellos durante el camino de vuelta y una pequeña gota se deslizó por su mano. Temiendo haber malinterpretado sus intenciones, preguntó:

– ¿Estás segura?

Hermione se quitó su propio jersey y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

– Si tú lo estás. – respondió.

– Oh, lo estoy. – dijo Draco, lamiéndose los labios cuando la tela de la camisa se deslizó por sus hombros, revelando un sujetador de satén rosa – Es solo que no quiero…

– Sabes hacer un hechizo anticonceptivo, ¿no? – preguntó Hermione y Draco sintió un tirón en el estómago y una oleada de sangre en la parte inferior del cuerpo al confirmar que estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

Estiró una mano para poder sentir la suave tela rosa.

– Sí. – dijo – Puede que lo haya practicado alguna vez. – el pequeño pezón de Hermione se erizó bajo su toque, haciéndola jadear mientras seguía frotando hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Bajó la boca hasta la tela, experimentando lo que sucedía si usaba la lengua sobre ella en lugar de los dedos y descubrió que el satén no sabía especialmente bien y que ella comenzó a hacer pequeños ruiditos ante el contacto. Draco pasó la mano por su espalda para desabrochar el sujetador y quitárselo, determinando que le gustaba más el sabor de Hermione que el de su ropa. Escuchó un suave gemido cuando comenzó a lamer la sensible piel, sintiendo un doloroso tirón de pelo.

– Haz el hechizo. – murmuró Hermione y él empezó a buscar a tientas la varita, realizándolo dos veces para estar seguro. Los herederos eran algo bueno, por supuesto, pero todavía no.

Cuando Draco terminó, ella ya se había quitado el resto de la ropa y tenía las manos en el botón de sus pantalones. Cuando logró desabrocharlo, Draco se los quitó con una rapidez probablemente indecorosa, seguidamente de los calzoncillos y la camisa que aún se le pegaba a los hombros. Estaba a punto de intentar encontrar la mejor manera de situarse sobre su menudo cuerpo, cuando ella soltó una risita sofocada.

– ¿Qué? – le preguntó.

– Todavía llevas los calcetines puestos. – dijo con otra risita. Draco le dedicó una mueca burlona, agachándose para tirar de ellos. Cuando se enderezó, Hermione lo miró con timidez – Nunca he hecho esto. – dijo – Aunque nos hayamos… aun así estoy nerviosa.

– Yo tampoco. – dijo Draco – Y yo también.

– Estuviste realmente increíble en la tienda. – dijo Hermione. Él se inclinó hacia adelante y ella se deslizó hacia abajo en la cama para quedar situada bajo su cuerpo.

– Me alegra que lo pienses. – dijo. Una burlona sonrisa floreció en su rostro – Sin embargo, probablemente debería haber usado palabras más simples con ese cretino. No estoy muy seguro de que me entendiera. – estiró una mano para acariciarla y ella le abrió las piernas – Merlín, Hermione… – murmuró, sintiéndola – Eres…

– Realmente me gustó verte plantándole cara a ese imbécil. – susurró.

– Ya veo. – dijo él impresionado – ¿Debería? – se posicionó en su entrada y, cuando ella asintió, lo hizo.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 **¡Feliz San Valentín!**

 **Aunque no sea un día en el que crea mucho, os deseo que hoy, y siempre, lo paséis rodeadas de vuestros allegados más queridos *-***

 **Draco y Hermione han aprovechado el día, ¿y vosotras? ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Anny Di Angelo* *redeginori* *Loonydraconian* *Schlechtigkeit* *Doristarazona* *Eri0* *SALESIA* *KeyTen* *Cassiopehia* *Shikara65* *Carmen* *alerejon* *ivfer2* *marfelton* *Mia. Balzac* *Candice Saint-Just* *Alike Malfoy***

 **¡Besos!**


	129. Chapter 129

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 129**

Susan llegó a la reunión del Grupo de Recuperación más que unos minutos tarde. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Hannah y agarró un puñado de palitos de zanahoria de una bandeja, mirándolos con la nariz arrugada, aunque sin hacer ningún comentario sobre la oferta de esos aperitivos inusualmente saludables.

Clem emitió un chirrido y, con un suspiro, Draco le pasó el Micropuff a Susan, quien tomó a la pequeña criatura, acomodándola en su regazo, donde se acurrucó soltando una serie de bufidos satisfechos antes dormirse.

– Está engordando. – comentó Susan – Te aseguro que cada vez que lo cojo pesa más.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

– Solo le mantengo el plato de comida lleno. – dijo.

– Puede que le haya dado alguna cosa. – admitió Theodore – Pero es que no para de chirriar hasta que lo haces, si quiero estudiar en paz en mi propia habitación, tengo que sobornar al familiar de Draco.

– No es mi familiar. – dijo Draco rápidamente – Tan solo una mascota.

– Ajá. – dijo Pansy desde su asiento – Creo que tú y esa bola esponjosa tenéis un vínculo especial. Está hecho para ti. Todo esponjoso y púrpura.

– Podría matarte. – sugirió Draco y Pansy soltó una carcajada, tirándole un palito de zanahoria a la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo va el estudio para los EXTASIS? – preguntó Ginny. Los encogimientos de hombros, los ruidos descontentos y las opiniones murmuradas de que varios profesores eran claramente irracionales con la carga de trabajos que asignaban respondían a su pregunta.

– Especialmente la aquí profesora Granger. – dijo Theodore – Ella y Draco, básicamente, discuten la totalidad de lo que pasa por una clase de Artes Oscuras…

– _Defensa_ contra las Artes Oscuras. – intervino Hermione.

– Y luego nos dicen que lo investiguemos nosotros mismos.

– No es cierto. – dijo Susan – Me gusta participar en sus discusiones. Ninguna de las investigaciones es un trabajo pesado. Y la forma que tienen de ver las cosas de manera diferente es realmente interesante. – deslizó un dedo por la espalda de Clem – Creo que he aprendido más con sus argumentos que en los últimos siete años de clase.

– Oh, bien. – dijo Theodore – Defiende a los miserables empollones. – se inclinó hacia atrás, mirando hacia el techo y, de manera demasiado casual, preguntó – ¿Cómo estás, Sue? ¿Algún ataque de pánico? ¿Alcoholismo incipiente?

– Estoy bien. – contestó ella.

– ¿Se portan bien contigo? – le preguntó Padma. No había dicho nada hasta ahora, simplemente mordisqueaba un palito de zanahoria, acurrucada en su asiento. Cuando todos la miraron sorprendidos, con voz suave, dijo – Haz lo que quieras, Susan, pero si alguno de tus "compañeros" no se está portando bien contigo nos lo harías saber, ¿verdad?

– Define "bien". – dijo Susan.

– Nadie… es todo consensual, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione.

Susan se encogió de hombros.

– Claro. – dijo – En este punto, solo soy la bicicleta del pueblo. La gente se pregunta si pueden utilizarme, saben que la respuesta será un sí, pero, claro, tienen el gesto de preguntar.

Hannah se encogió, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Susan.

– Susan… – comenzó, pero la chica le apartó la mano con un movimiento violento dándole a Clem, que chirrió en señal de protesta antes de volver a establecerse en su lugar.

– Avísame cuando todos tus seres queridos estén muertos. – dijo – Y entonces ven con tu "Susan…" y esa preocupación que tan sutilmente enmascara que crees que soy una zorra.

– No lo pienso. – dijo Theodore.

– Ella sí. – dijo Susan, señalando a Hannah con la mirada.

– Susan, – dijo Hannah de nuevo, pero la chica agarró a Clem, se lo devolvió a Draco y, dándole la espalda, salió de la sala – no lo hago. – finalizó hacia la puerta cerrada – No creo que… solo estoy preocupada. – miró alrededor y, ante las miradas acusadoras del resto, dijo – Simplemente no tiene cuidado. Tarde o temprano alguien supondrá que quiere decir que sí cuando diga que no porque Susan siempre dice que sí y las cosas se pondrán feas.

– Ya están feas. – dijo Pansy – He oído lo que la gente dice cuando creen que nadie está escuchando. – suspiró – Cuando llaman a Hermione puta están intentando ser desagradables. Cuando se lo llaman a Susan, simplemente… es lo que creen que es.

Theodore se puso en pie y empezó a tomar la salida.

– ¿Serás amable? – le preguntó Pansy, sabiendo la respuesta.

– Si hay algún chico en todo Hogwarts que sabe que no irá detrás de ella, – dijo Theodore – ese soy yo. – abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo y comenzó a buscar a Susan.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**


	130. Chapter 130

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 130**

Le llevó casi una hora a Theodore encontrar a Susan. Se había escondido en un rincón de la biblioteca que una vez contuvo, si recordaba correctamente, el pretencioso busto de un mago que a nadie le importaba. Ahora albergaba un pequeño y roto sofá que la señora Pince debía haber apartado del medio y las pesadas cortinas rojas que una vez enmarcaron la nariz larga e histórica de alguien ahora estaban echadas cubriendo todo el rincón.

Susan estaba acurrucada en el sofá, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la mejilla apoyada en el respaldo del asiento. Parecía, pensó Theodore, una niña traviesa que había huido para esconderse de su lección de piano. Incluso el gimoteo parecía el de una niña.

– Hey. – dijo, atravesando la cortina y colocándola de nuevo en su lugar para quedar ocultos – Imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

– ¿Vienes para un revolcón? – preguntó sin siquiera mirarlo.

– Nah. – dijo Theodore – Me gustan un poco más masculinos que tú. – sacudió una mano en dirección a sus pechos – Es decir, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer con eso? Me destetaron hace muchísimo tiempo.

Una pequeña risita fue amortiguada por el respaldo del sofá.

– Eso no te haría diferente de la mayoría de los chicos de Hogwarts.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que los adolescentes no son los amantes más hábiles? – preguntó Theo, antes de darle un codazo – Échate a un lado y déjame espacio.

Susan se hizo a un lado y se apretó junto a ella.

– ¿Te ayuda? – preguntó Theo, finalmente.

– ¿Y beber?

– Por un rato. – admitió él – Lo entumece todo y sientes algo lo suficientemente cercano a la felicidad que si entrecierras los ojos un poco hasta puedes fingirla.

– Es lo mismo. – dijo ella – Cuando me tocan, soy hermosa y deseable. Me quieren otra vez, aunque solo sea por cinco minutos.

– ¿Cinco minutos? – Theodore tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a trenzarlo ordenadamente – No bromeabas sobre la ineptitud de tus compañeros. Incluso Draco, asumiendo que puedo creerme lo que dice y dividiéndolo, obteniendo un resultado más aproximado a la realidad, estoy seguro que aguanta más que eso.

Susan resopló y dijo:

– No tenía necesidad de saber eso.

Theodore utilizó un hechizo para evitar que su primera trenza se deshiciera, tomó otro mechón de pelo y comenzó a trenzarlo de nuevo.

– Acostúmbrate, amor. – le dijo – Vas a vivir con ellos. Me han amenazado con sexo público encima de los muebles. Empieza a preparar tus mordaces comentarios desde ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento, Theodore trenzando su cabello y Susan con los ruiditos residuales de los anteriores sollozos. La chica lentamente fue liberando el fuerte agarre al respaldo del sofá, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Theo, quien dejó de juguetear con su pelo para rodearla con un brazo y escucharla respirar.

– Eres hermosa. – dijo finalmente – La chica más guapa de Hogwarts. – Susan bufó – Soy mucho mejor juez que la mayoría de tus patéticos compañeros. – dijo – Para mí todo es estética. Sin lujuria que entorpezca mi visión. – ella soltó otro sonido de incredulidad y la abrazó con más fuerza – Sue, esos chicos son imbéciles. No te ven. Joder, ni siquiera tú te ves, pero eres hermosa y buena. ¿Recuerdas cuando estallaste con esa pareja en el puesto de Jengibres el Día de la Reconstrucción? ¿Cuándo los enfrentaste por condenarme?

Susan asintió ligeramente.

– Creo que me enamoré de ti ese día. Eres una chica, por supuesto, por lo que estamos condenados a ser amigos por todo el tema de los pechos y tal, pero tienes más amor, bondad y perdón en una de tus bonitas manos que la mayoría de las personas en todo el cuerpo. Y si alguien, _alguien_ , debería odiarme, eres tú.

– Tú no hiciste nada.

– Lo hizo mi padre. – dijo Theodore.

– No somos nuestros padres. – la voz de Susan se ahogó en la última palabra y Theo la estrechó con más fuerza cuando comenzó a llorar de nuevo – Les echo mucho de menos, Theo. Mucho. Es como si hubiera un agujero dentro de mí y nunca se llenara, lo he intentado e intentado, pero se ha hecho más grande.

– Lo sé. – dijo, inclinando la cabeza sobre ella – Lo sé. – respiró hondo – Sin embargo, tal vez lo has estado intentando con el colectivo equivocado. Tal vez en lugar de adolescentes miserables, imbéciles e inútiles deberías adoptar perros o algo así.

Susan sacudió la cabeza.

– No me gustan los perros. – dijo en un sollozo – Huelen mal.

– ¿Kneazles?

– Pelo de gato por todas partes, además arañan los muebles.

Theodore suspiró y dijo:

– Me pregunto quién más no tiene a dónde ir. Quién más teme el verano porque se irá con una familia que apenas conocen y primos segundos a los que nunca habían conocido hasta la primavera pasada.

– Es peor para los más pequeños. – dijo Susan – Si eres mayor, generalmente tienes amigos cuyos padres te conocen, saben lo que pasó y pueden acogerte. – parecía más triste que nunca – A mí no. Creo que la gente me vio como una especie de amuleto de la mala suerte. Perder a toda tu familia y volver a luchar parece…

– Valiente. – dijo Theodore.

– Pragmático. – dijo ella – ¿Qué más tenía que perder? No podía dejarle ganar después de todo lo que hizo.

– Valiente. – repitió él. Suspiró – Haz lo que quieras, Sue, pero el tema con esos imbéciles no te está ayudando.

Susan asintió, pero susurró:

– Es todo lo que tengo.

Theo la soltó la suficiente como para darle un tirón de pelo.

– ¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Vomito de Kneazle?

– No quieres que te aparezca a todas horas sintiendo que soy…

– Sí. – dijo, besando su cabello – Sí quiero, Susan.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 **Ahhhh, creo que estos dos capítulos son de mis favoritos... que bonito, que amor más sincero el de Theo. ¡Lo amooooo! Esperemos que Susan comprenda lo que es el amor de verdad y no necesite rellenar ese hueco con mamelucos que no saben ni tocar una teta... ¡Inútiles!**

 **¿Qué os han parecido?**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Shikara65* *Doristarazona* *Anny Di Angelo* *Loonydraconian* *SALESIA* *Ranita Azul* *alerejon* *redeginori* *LaChicaDark* *Natituxii* *EugeniaOst32* *ivfer2* *Carmen* *Mia. Balzac***

 **¡Besos!**


	131. Chapter 131

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 131**

A medida que pasaban los días y la primavera se acercaba, con los EXTASIS pisándoles incómodamente los talones, Hermione pasaba más y más tiempo en la biblioteca. Draco comentaba, con cierta acritud, a Theodore que parecía que creía que estar rodeada de tantos libros le haría absorber todos sus contenidos, cuando Clem comenzó a entonar una serie de ruidosos chirridos.

– ¡Oh, por el amor de… pensaba que ibas a darle esa cosa a Trista y las demás! – dijo Theo con un gemido – ¿Qué hombre que se respete tiene un Micropuff, un maldito y _púrpura_ Micropuff, como mascota?

– ¿Debería tener un monstruo como Hagrid? – preguntó Draco – ¿Un Hipogrifo, tal vez?

– Muy gracioso. – dijo Theodore – Tal vez, podrías pensar en algo más normal como, no sé, una lechuza.

– Puedes hablarme de normalidad cuando no lleves una bufanda lo suficientemente grande para esconder una persona debajo a donde sea que vayas. – contestó Draco, sonriendo burlonamente hacia el gigante montón de lana roja y dorada que descansaba sobre el escritorio del desgarbado chico, ocultando cualquier trabajo que Theo probablemente debería estar haciendo.

– Quizá tengo una persona escondida debajo. – sugirió Theo, con su propia sonrisa – Tal vez recibo toda clase de atención personal, si entiendes a lo que me refiero, mientras estoy envuelto en mi perfecta bufanda.

– Ajá. – murmuró. Clem todavía seguía chirriando, sus chirridos se habían vuelto más fuertes y graves, por lo que casi parecía un gruñido y Draco se giró para mirar a su pequeña mascota – Mierda. – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par – Theodore…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Podrías ir a buscar a Pansy?

– ¿Por qué? – Theodore miró a Clem y sus ojos se ensancharon de igual manera – Mierda. – susurró. Casi se cayó de la cama por las prisas en llegar a la puerta y encontrar a la bruja. Cuando volvió, Draco estaba retorciendo _su_ bufanda entre las manos mientras miraba a Clem.

– ¿Qué pasa? – exigió Pansy – No voy a ayudaros a hacer un trabajo del cual os hayáis escaqueado, así que…

– Clem. – la interrumpió Draco.

Pansy se volvió hacia el Micropuff y comenzó a reír.

– No tiene gracia. – dijo Draco, con la voz casi estrangulada – Pansy, ¿qué hacemos?

La chica todavía se estaba riendo, pero logró decir:

– Nada. Simplemente esperar. Ella ya sabe qué hacer.

– Clem no es ella. Es un chico. – dijo Draco automáticamente.

La risa de Pansy volvió a elevarse y se tambaleó hacia atrás para sentarse en la cama de Theodore, lágrimas de risa caían por su rostro mientras se carcajeaba con fuerza.

– Un chico. – dijo respirando con dificultad – No lo creo. – Theo la observaba casi aullar y después miró a Draco, quien estaba casi arruinándole la bufanda mientras la retorcía de un lado a otro entre sus manos. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a florecer en su rostro y, después de otra ojeada a Pansy, también comenzó a reír.

– ¡No tiene gracia! – espetó Draco de nuevo.

– Te dije que dieras esa cosa. – dijo Theodore, entre risas – Pero, no, cuando chirriaba todo el maldito tiempo dijiste que se sentía solo y que quería un amigo. Y lo llevaste a jugar con el Micropuff de Ginny.

– Se sentía sola, corrijo. – dijo Pansy, riendo. Estaba empezando a calmarse, limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas, aunque pequeñas explosiones de risas dirigidas a Draco estallaban de vez en cuando – A jugar, ¿eh?

– No paraba de chirriar. – dijo Draco a la defensiva.

Pansy cuadró los hombros y se levantó para observar a Clem, que estaba calmada y concentrada en medio de la histeria que la rodeaba.

– Parece que está todo bien. – dijo Pansy – Es decir, no es que sepa nada sobre Micropuffs, pero si lo que sé sobre Kneazles puede aplicarse en este caso, tienes una camada sana y preciosa de seis… no, siete… bebés de Micropuff. – entrecerró los ojos hacia caja – ¿El Micropuff de Ginny es rosa?

– No, morado. – dijo Draco.

– Oh. Parece que ambos tenéis recesivos rosas en vuestras mascotas. – dijo Pansy – Me pregunto qué tan complicada es la codificación genética para su coloración. Probablemente sencilla ya que solo vienen en dos colores, pero me pregunto si…

– ¿Recesivos? – la interrumpió Theodore.

– Genes recesivos. – dijo como si fuera obvio y luego suspiró – Tenéis que empezar a expandir vuestra lectura más allá de las revistas de Quidditch, el material de masturbación y los libros de texto. Genética mendeliana básica. Idiotas.

– ¿Básica _qué_? – preguntó Draco.

– Jodidos magos. – dijo Pansy. Se volvió hacia Clem y gorjeó – Por eso voy a hacerme con el control de todo el mercado de Kneazles. Sí. Ellos no saben nada más allá de sus varitas y sus pollas. No. Todos son unos retrógrados e imbéciles conservadores.

Clem le gorjeó en respuesta.

– Eso es. – dijo Pansy – Díselo.

– Clem es una chica. – dijo Draco, estupefacto.

Pansy se enderezó, soltando una risita ante su expresión antes decir:

– Será mejor que descubras cuando alcanzan la madurez sexual los Micropuffs o puede que tengas un verdadero problema entre manos.

Draco estaba a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería cuando miró hacia su mascota morada, rodeada por siete bolitas más pequeñas y se dio cuenta de que si un Micropuff estaba bien, ocho era algo malo y, después de unos cálculos rápidos y suponiendo que solo la mitad de las ocho criaturas eran hembras, gimió y dijo:

– Más. Más Micropuffs.

Sería algo nefasto.

– Muchos más. – dijo Pansy.

Theodore empezó a reír de nuevo.

* * *

 **AJjajAJAAAAAA Creo que este es uno de los caps más dvertidos, ridículos e inesperados de la historia del Dramione xD Sí, Clem es una hembra y sí acaba de tener una preciosa camada de siete Mini Micropuffs... ¡Adorables ¡Quiero unooooo! ¿Quién más? Habrá que mandarle una lechuza a Draco ;)**

 **Se acercan capítulos interesantes ^^**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Shikara65* *** **Natituxii * *D. Jackson* *redeginori* *Doristarazona* *Ranita Azul* *** **Guest * *** **SALESIA * *Marycielo Felton* *Schlechtigkeit:** Porque si Theo no sabe que hacer con unos pechos imagínate con lo de abajo... xD *** *** **Carmen :** Theo simplemente le está diciendo a Susan que está para apoyarla 24/7, no importa ni el qué ni el cuándo ;) *** * aquagt929* *ivfer2* *AlguienAlgo123* *alerejon* *ValFY* **

**¡Besos!**


	132. Chapter 132

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 132**

– Entonces, ¿quieres hacer una hoguera? – la directora McGonagall pareció dudar cuando Padma le propuso por primera vez reconocer el "Holi".

– Ponéis un árbol en Navidad. – le había contestado Padma – La gente se va a _casa_ por Pascua. No es como si fuera la única hindú en todo Hogwarts. – compuso la sonrisa política que Draco le había hecho practicar – Estoy segura de que quiere reconocer todas las variadas culturas que hacen de Hogwarts un lugar grandioso. – no perdió el ritmo cuando añadió – Es, después de todo, un festival que alienta a las personas a dejar sus diferencias a un lado.

McGonagall echó un divertido vistazo al resto de estudiantes de octavo año alineados detrás de Padma.

– ¿Supongo que también querrás que proporcione colores para el día siguiente?

Ahora, cuando Marzo llegó "como un león", como había dicho Draco con cierta diversión lo que le valió un golpe en el brazo de Hermione, los estudiantes se reunieron alrededor de una hoguera que había sido encendida cerca del lago. Los Prefectos habían sido amenazados con nefastas consecuencias si se encontraba algo de alcohol cerca del festival y los Premios Anuales habían organizado patrullas para apoderarse de todo el que encontraran y derramarlo, lo cual hicieron con fuertes quejas de los infractores.

– El fuego y el alcohol no se mezclan. – escuchó Draco decir al Prefecto de Ravenclaw mientras le echaba la charla a alguien.

Los estudiantes más jóvenes habían logrado construir una efigie de Holika y, si la figura se parecía _más_ a Voldemort con un vestido rosa que a la hermana de un rey demonio indio, bueno, nadie se quejó cuando la figura fue quemada. De hecho, cuando la cabeza se cayó del cuerpo, lanzando chispas al aire, una estridente ovación llenó el ambiente.

– Esto es genial. – dijo Hermione mientras Padma le ofrecía un vaso lleno de una bebida que nunca antes había tomado – No puedo creer que no lo hayamos hecho todos los años. ¿Y esto qué es?

Padma la miró de soslayo.

– Es Lassi de mango. Yogurt en su mayoría. ¿Y, en serio? ¿No puedes creerlo?

Hermione no respondió a eso; simplemente entrecerró los ojos ante la figurilla en llamas.

– ¿Qué tiene en su regazo? – preguntó, señalando la hoguera.

– Se supone que es Prahlad. – dijo Padma con sequedad – Y está hecho de algo que no se quemará.

– Se parece un poco a Harry. – dijo Hermione – Aunque la parte de no quemarse parece haber sido manejada con precisión.

Padma suspiró mientras ambas miraban la estatuilla de piedra en el regazo de Holika; parecía tener unas gafas redondas y lo que podía interpretarse como una cicatriz en la frente.

– Yo no lo he hecho. – dijo ella – Pero creo que los que sí lo han hecho parecen estar parodiando, bueno, lo del año pasado.

– El bien derrota al mal. – dijo Draco, envolviendo a Hermione con un brazo y sonriendo a Padma – Creo que me gusta este festival.

– ¿Y mañana nos tiraremos colores los unos a los otros? – preguntó Theodore. Seguía intentando averiguarlo todo de ese encantador festival – ¿Tengo que embadurnar de polvo de color a cualquier persona que quiera?

– Bueno, sí. – dijo Padma, algo inquieta cuando Theo le sonrió.

– Este es el mejor festival de todos los tiempos. – dijo él – Draco, no hay manera de que la pequeña fiesta de baile de tu madre con servicio de catering y todos con vestidos limpios y apropiados pueda llegar, ni por asomo, a competir contra esto.

– Me das miedo. – dijo Draco – Theo, ¿qué estás planeando?

– Nada. – respondió – Eres demasiado desconfiado.

Tampoco hizo nada extravagante. Puede que llenara de color verde a más de un niño de otras Casas, Andrew y Sari de Gryffindor estaban más que felices de ayudarlo y, para cuando llegó el mediodía del día siguiente, los patios de Hogwarts estaban llenos de estudiantes riendo cubiertos de todo tipo de colores, manteniendo la calidez del ambiente gracias a los hechizos que McGonagall había usado para calentar todas las áreas exteriores que había reservado para la celebración.

– No puedo creer que hayas cancelado las clases para esto. – dijo Molly Weasley mientras un par de estudiantes más jóvenes con túnicas que habían convertido en blancas durante la mañana y que ahora eran en su mayoría de color naranja y amarillo, sostenían globos de agua en sus manos y, según el chapoteo y los chillidos que le siguieron, habían logrado golpear a quienes habían apuntado – Minerva, tengo que expresar mi preocupación de que esto no es lo que la gente espera ver en un colegio.

Minerva McGonagall miró a la mujer que conocía desde hacía muchos años y con la que había luchado en dos guerras.

– Molly, – le dijo – creo que tienes que relajarte.

– Es martes. Otra cosa sería que fuera sábado. – dijo Molly – Esto no es lo que yo llamaría excelencia académica.

– Tampoco lo es calificar injustamente a una estudiante que ha roto la relación con tu hijo. – respondió la otra mujer. Le sonrió a Molly mientras esta farfullaba algo – Quería preguntarte, ¿tienes planes para el próximo año? ¿Viajar con Arthur, tal vez? Ahora que la guerra ha terminado podéis tener una segunda luna de miel. – Minerva suspiró de manera dramática mientras otro grupo de estudiantes pasaba corriendo frente a ellas, uno de ellos se detuvo para plantarle la huella de su mano de color amarillo en la manga de la Directora antes de desaparecer entre la multitud – Me encantaría tomarme un tiempo para viajar, pero Hogwarts consume toda mi energía. Estoy, como dirían, casada con la educación.

– No tengo ningún plan. – dijo Molly con rigidez.

– Muy mal. – dijo Minerva. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Draco y Hermione – ¿No es hermoso el amor juvenil?

Draco, vestido de blanco, aplicaba cuidadosamente polvo rojo en una de las mejillas de Hermione. Los dos parecían perdidos en su propio mundo, sin prestar atención a los gritos de los estudiantes más jóvenes que revoloteaban a su alrededor o de los mayores más traviesos que se acercaban furtivamente a sus compañeros para cubrirlos de tantos colores como fuera posible. Globos de agua y hechizos Aguamenti habían empapado a todo el mundo. Alguien había logrado retener a Theodore el tiempo suficiente para que Sari le pintara toda la cara de rojo mientras él se reía tanto que apenas podía respirar. A pesar de todo eso, Draco y Hermione se mantenían enfocados el uno en el otro.

Molly resolló y se volteó para volver a entrar al Castillo, pero Minerva se quedó y se las arregló, posiblemente mediante un hechizo que se aseguró que nadie notara, para escuchar el susurro de Draco.

– Entiendo que esto fue iniciado por Krishna, quien, según Padma, puso color en la cara de su amada Radha. – Hermione deslizó un pequeño caramelo en la boca de Draco mientras él, aun moviéndose como a cámara lenta, comenzó a agitar los dedos en su otra mejilla – Como tú eres amada por mí.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Holi** : es un festival hindú popular de primavera. También conocido como el de los colores y la fiesta de amor, se trata de una antigua fiesta religiosa hindú. Para muchas tradiciones en el hinduismo, en Holi se celebra la muerte de Holika para salvar a Prahlad. En la víspera de Holi, típicamente en o después del atardecer, la pira se enciende. El ritual simboliza la victoria del bien sobre el mal. La gente canta y baila alrededor del fuego. Al día siguiente celebran el festival popular de los colores. Los niños y los jóvenes forman grupos armados con polvos de colores, con el objetivo de llenar y rociar a los demás con dichos polvos (pichkaris), globos de agua con polvos, y otros medios creativos para colorear a sus objetivos.

. . . . . . . . . .

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina):** Gracias a Wesleyey por la idea de incluir el Holi y por leer la versión beta de este capítulo. Cualquier error cultural restante es, por supuesto, culpa mía.

Fechas: este capítulo tiene lugar la noche del 1 de marzo y el 2 de marzo de 1999. Y sí, el 2 de marzo fue martes ese año.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**


	133. Chapter 133

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 133**

El tiempo parecía volar después de la celebración del Holi y, rápidamente, llegó el último día antes de las vacaciones de Pascua. Hermione y Draco subieron las muchas escaleras hacia la Torre de Astronomía y se acomodaron en un rincón. Hogwarts era un completo bullicio. Los estudiantes más jóvenes estaban planeando ir a casa y visitar a la familia. Los de quinto estaban, en su mayoría, planeando pasar el breve descanso estudiando frenéticamente para los TIMO. Los de séptimo se alternaban entre la preocupación por los EXTASIS que deberían estar estudiando y el baile que tendría lugar la noche _siguiente_ en la Mansión Malfoy. En la Torre de Gryffindor, Draco fue asediado por chicas que querían saber todo sobre la mansión y cómo esperaba su madre que se comportaran, por lo que no pudieron pasar desapercibos entre la multitud hasta la habitación de Hermione. Theo estaba en la habitación que compartía con Draco, escribiendo una carta a su padre, por lo que habían querido darle cierta privacidad.

– Si tengo que volver a escuchar a otra niña hablar sobre su vestido, podría gritar. – dijo Hermione – ¿Soy la única persona en todo el colegio que no espera este evento con ganas?

– Oh, yo le temo. – dijo Draco. Envolvió las manos alrededor de la nunca de Hermione y se inclinó hacia adelante para que sus frentes se tocaran – Mi madre será muy educada. Demasiado educada. Se negará a reconocerte como mi prometida en cualquier forma posible y para el final de la noche estarás llorando o escupiendo fuego.

– Posiblemente ambas. – envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor del chico, apoyándose en él.

– Al menos no irá Weasley.

Hermione se puso rígida y Draco se mordió el labio, deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

– Creo que Percy, Charlie y Ginny si irán. – respondió ella, eligiendo claramente ignorar la desafortunada mención a su ex.

– Eso es mucho pelirrojo para una sola fiesta. – dijo Draco.

– Y Harry.

– Y Lunática. – añadió Draco – Tengo entendido que le dijo a Padma que traerá unos amuletos para todos nosotros que hizo durante un retiro de artesanía.

– Que suerte. – dijo Hermione. Entonces, con un toque de picardía en la voz, preguntó – ¿Crees que traerá uno para la anfitriona?

Draco se estremeció. En la última semana se había convertido en el orgulloso dueño de una camada de bolitas esponjosas, Theodore amenazaba con irse a vivir con Pansy si no le encontraba un hogar rápido y ahora Hermione le estaba planteando la muy probable posibilidad de que Luna Lovegood le presentara a su madre una especie de pieza de artesanía que seguramente incluiría tubérculos y purpurina unidos en un impío matrimonio.

Rodajas de rábano conservados con purpurina plateada.

Zanahorias con runas escritas en oro.

Fue la idea de nabos con purpurina violeta lo que hizo que Draco comenzara a reírse. Hermione lo golpeó e, intentando recobrar la calma, se atragantó.

– Nabos. Purpurina. Violeta.

Probablemente era una señal de lo bien que se entendían entre sí, que Hermione inmediatamente siguió la línea de pensamiento y comenzó a reír.

– Batata. – dijo ella.

– Demasiado grande. – dijo Draco.

– Si un nabo no es demasiado grande, una batata tampoco. – insistió Hermione y, entonces, Draco no pudo deshacerse de la imagen de su madre aceptando un collar de nabos que la chiflada rubia le echaba al cuello, teniendo que ponérselo, balanceándose contra una túnica de diseño, durante el resto de la noche.

Cuando ambos dejaron de reír, Hermione, que aún no había recuperado el aliento, dijo:

– Sienta bien reír de nuevo.

– Sí. – dijo Draco – Este año… me alegra haber vuelto, pero…

– Yo también me alegro de que volvieras. – dijo Hermione.

Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos besándola, rozando los labios contra su boca hasta que ella tiró de su pelo, abriendo sus propios labios y, lo que Draco había querido que fuera un momento dulce, finalmente se acaloró, logrando que ambos perdieran interés en Luna Lovegood, sus probablemente peculiares amuletos, el problema aún no resuelto con los padres de Draco y en los tubérculos. En cambio, se estuvieron besando hasta que el ambiente en la Torre se enfrió hasta casi ser insoportable y, sin conocer los hechizos de calor que había utilizado McGonagall en el Holi, se dieron por vencidos y se fueron.

Theodore se había marchado, los pequeños Micropuffs estaban durmiendo y, entonces, Draco y Hermione retomaron la tarea donde lo habían dejado en un espacio mucho más cálido y cómodo que la Torre donde habían ido a estar solos. Cuando Theo regresó observó a la pareja, que ya estaba dormida, y al montón de ropa en el suelo y, simplemente refrescó el agua de la caja de las bolas de pelo antes de acostarse él mismo.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 **¡Que bonitos estos capítulos! Parece que Molly cada vez se está quedando sin aliados en su odio irracional hacia Hermione y los Slytherins...¡Ya era hora! ¡Pronto veremos a Luna! A partir del siguiente capítulo empieza el Baile de Pascua en casa de Draco, tiene 8 partes, así que iré actualizando de dos en dos ;)**

 **¿Qué os han parecido? ¿Tenéis ganas de saber que pasará en ese baile?**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * Natituxii* *redeginori* *Carmen* *Shikara65* *D. Jackson* *Ranita Azul* *Loonydraconian* *johannna* *Florr Nott* *SALESIA: **JAJAJAJAJAJ Me has matado con lo del Clem Gremlin xD *** * ivfer2* *Marycielo Felton* **

**¡Besos!**


	134. Chapter 134 (Easter Ball: 1 of 8)

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 134 (Baile de Pascua: 1 of 8)**

Porque Draco tenía que llegar al Baile de Pascua que había organizado su madre temprano, porque Narcissa había "sugerido" que Hermione llegara con el resto de invitados, no fuera que se viera forzada a tener que permitir recibirlos con ella, y porque Hermione prefería comer cristales que pasar largas horas en la Mansión Malfoy con Narcissa Malfoy siendo educada a su manera de "te desprecio", así que le hizo saber a Draco que no cedería ("Bien, Hermione", dijo él al fin "esperaré a que llegues. ¿Eso te hace feliz?") y aceptó que fuera con Harry y Ginny.

Harry, quien esperaba esta fiesta tanto como ella, se dejó caer en un mullido asiento en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con Hermione mientras esperaban a Ginny. Había llegado temprano, pasando parte del día volando con Andrew y Sarida, quien con ojos desorbitados miraba fijamente a Harry Potter, mientras admiraba la escoba de Andrew. Descubrir que había sido un regalo de Draco Malfoy le había hecho reír.

– ¿Ahora también equipa a los Gryffindors? – le había preguntado a Ginny.

– Nunca ha sido un gran estratega. – respondió esta con aire de suficiencia.

– Bonito pavo real. – dijo Harry en la actualidad, mirando la mano de Hermione.

Hermione levantó la palma de la mano y examinó el ave que Padma había insistido en hacerle; lo había dibujado para que pareciera que el animal estaba admirando el anillo. Muy sutil no era. Aparentemente, Padma era de la opinión de que Draco y Hermione eran muy discretos con su compromiso.

– Sé que su madre no quiere que esto sea una fiesta de compromiso, – le había dicho la chica – pero que no se sorprenda si algunos de nosotros brindamos por vuestra felicidad.

Hermione había murmurado que no era necesario, pero la verdad que se moría de ganas por ver la cara de Narcissa cuando eso pasara. Hasta el momento, ninguno de los padres de Draco había reconocido el compromiso. Entre eso y regresar a un lugar donde la habían torturado ya se había tenido que tomar una poción de paz y tenía varios frascos extra escondidos "por si acaso".

En ese momento, mientras admiraba su mano y el pavo real que Padma le había dibujado, dijo:

– Precioso, ¿verdad?

– Lo es. – respondió Harry, sonriéndole – No puedo esperar para volver a ver a mi querido y casi hermano. Podemos intercambiar cromos de Quidditch.

– Eres tonto. – le dijo Hermione mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

Ginny apareció por el pasillo.

– Bonito vestido. – dijo Hermione. La pelirroja giró sobre sus talones, finalizando con una reverencia, vestida con el mismo vestido rojo que llevaba en el baile de Navidad, antes de echarse a reír.

– No veía ninguna razón para comprar otro. – admitió.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su vestido azul pálido con su velo de encaje y rió.

– Yo tampoco.

Harry se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a Ginny.

– ¿Me estáis diciendo que el pequeño evento publicitario de Narcissa Malfoy ni siquiera os merece un viaje de compras?

– Correcto. – dijo Hermione – Tengo demasiadas otras cosas que hacer. Organizar mis plumas. Buscar el ciclo reproductivo de los Micropuffs.

Harry soltó una risa burlona.

– Oh, – dijo Hermione – ¿ya has oído hablar de ello?

– En efecto. – Harry sonrió – Puede que incluso le haya traído un pequeño regalo a Malfoy. – sacó un libro envuelto de uno de los bolsillos de su capa y lo balanceó de un lado a otro – Hechizos Anticonceptivos para Mascotas.

Hermione se lo quedó mirando por un momento y luego se echó a reír, aunque hizo el movimiento de querer golpearlo en el brazo.

– Oye, – dijo Harry, mientras los tres se encaminaban hacia la puerta y comenzaban a bajar hasta el Gran Comedor donde la directora McGonagall había abierto la red Flu para los invitados de la fiesta – ¿esa es forma de tratar a tu futuro cuñado?

Está vez si lo golpeó, pero con más fuerza, y él no pudo evitar reír.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, McGonagall estaba repartiendo puñados de polvos Flu, recordándoles a los estudiantes que probablemente habría prensa en el evento y que su conducta se reflejaría en Hogwarts. Cuando vio a Harry, sus ojos se suavizaron.

– Señor Potter. – dijo – Me alegra verlo.

– Yo también me alegro de verla, profesora. – dijo. Y fue Ginny quien lo golpeó esta vez – Es decir, Directora. – se corrigió.

La mujer le sonrió.

– Me alegra ver que Malfoy y tú estáis limando asperezas. – dijo – Tenéis muchas cosas en común. – Harry debió componer una mueca que expresaba su opinión al respecto, porque McGonagall suspiró y dijo – Las tenéis, Potter. Pasadlo bien en la fiesta e intentad evitar los problemas.

– Directora, – dijo Harry, llevándose una mano al pecho como si estuviera ofendido – ¿cuándo me he metido yo en problemas?

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**


	135. Chapter 135 (Easter Ball: 2 of 8)

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 135 (Baile de Pascua: 2 of 8)**

La Red Flu en la Mansión Malfoy estaba establecida en una enorme estancia con sirvientes que amablemente tomaban los abrigos de los invitados y los guiaban a un espacio para sacudirse las cenizas que pudieran haberse adherido a sus trajes de etiqueta. Hermione se sintió algo complacida de que los Malfoy tuvieran que depender de ayuda humana para este tipo de reuniones. Se había preguntado si tendrían un pequeño ejército de elfos domésticos después de que Dobby hubiera sido liberado, algo así como Hogwarts, cuando Harry le había costado a Lucius Malfoy su sirviente mágico, eso le había dolido bastante al arrogante patriarca.

Estaba complacida con la idea de que la liberación de Dobby había sido una verdadera pérdida para los Malfoy.

Harry se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró:

– Supongo que ningún elfo quiere volver a soportarlos nunca. – y Hermione sonrió por la forma que sus pensamientos habían coincidido en el mismo lugar.

Harry, Ginny y ella salieron por la puerta que una de las mujeres uniformadas les estaba abriendo, cada uno cogiendo una copa de lo que resultó ser un espumoso zumo en lugar de champán y, entonces, atravesaron otras puertas abiertas que daban a un gran salón de baile. Habían programado su llegada para que no fuera ni tarde ni temprano y aunque el salón se estaba llenando con sus compañeros de colegio, todavía no estaba animado, por lo que Narcissa y Draco aún estaban parados frente a las puertas, recibiendo a todos los invitados a su llegada.

– Empieza el espectáculo. – murmuró Harry.

Tomó la mano de Narcissa y fríamente la sacudió antes de abrazar a Draco. Ambos se palmearon la espalda cuando Narcissa sonrió y el predecible fotógrafo captaba el momento para los periódicos.

Hermione decidió que tener a la prensa en una fiesta privada era algo torpe. También decidió que le gustaba pensar que algo que había hecho Narcissa Malfoy era torpe.

– Me alegra verte, colega. – decía Harry mientras Draco y él se apartaban ligeramente – ¿Sigues cuidando de Hermione por mí?

Hermione se maravillaba que ambos hombres pretendieran a ojos de todo el mundo que realmente se echaban de menos mutuamente y estuvieran contentos de volver a verse.

– Por supuesto. – le contestó Draco.

– Si le haces daño, por supuesto, te mataré. – dijo Harry. Las palabras eran afables, pero Draco asintió con el más mínimo de los movimientos, pero Harry y él se habían estado observando desde que tenían once años y al Elegido no le pasó desapercibido el gesto.

– Y me lo merecería. – dijo Draco – Sin embargo, nunca habrá tal necesidad.

– Bien. – Harry sonrió a Narcissa Malfoy otra vez, quien había pasado ese intercambio saludando a Ginny y Hermione con cordial indiferencia.

Harry le pasó a Draco el libro que le había traído como regalo y el Slytherin miró el titulo con sorpresa y, seguidamente, con el primer indicio de genuina diversión que alguna vez había sentido en relación a Harry Potter. Hechizos Anticonceptivos para Mascotas.

– Capullo. – le dijo.

– ¿Para qué están los hermanos? – sonrió Harry con satisfacción.

Draco resopló antes de darle un rápido abrazo a Ginny.

– Me harás saber si este gran amigo mío alguna vez te hace infeliz, ¿verdad? – le preguntó. La cámara del fotógrafo se disparó de nuevo capturando a Draco y Ginny sonriéndose mutuamente, como dos gamberros tramando diabluras.

– Lo haré. – le contestó ella. Tomó la mano de Harry e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia dos cabezas pelirrojas que se asomaban entre las ramas de una palmara enmacetada.

– Creo que veo a Charlie y Percy allí. Dudo que conozcan a alguien, ¿tal vez deberíamos ir a rescatarlos?

– Suena genial. – contestó Harry y, con otro asentimiento hacia Narcissa, la pareja se alejó.

Draco abrazó a Hermione, susurrándole al oído:

– No me dejes. – y cuando la soltó dijo – Ahora que ya estás aquí, puedes quedarte conmigo y recibir a la gente. – le sonrió, con una oculta tensión bajo esa expresión – Las obligaciones de un Malfoy y todo eso.

Narcissa abrió la boca, cerrándola rápidamente cuando llegó una pareja de séptimo año de Ravenclaw; una chica con los ojos como platos, seguida de un chico una cabeza más bajo que ella, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Narcissa los saludó con una serena sonrisa, seguidamente de Draco. Cuando Hermione estrechó la mano al chico, estaba húmeda de sudor.

– Hey, Hermione. – dijo la chica. Con un pequeño sobresalto, Hermione la reconoció como Verity. Esta era la chica que había insultado al par de imbéciles de séptimo año que querían estudiar Aritmancia con ella y Theodore, pero que no querían incluir a Draco. Hermione se preguntó si ese par habría superado la aversión a Draco para rebajarse y asistir al baile. Sospechaba que sí. Era el evento del año; haberse negado a asistir les habría hecho parecer aún más desconectados socialmente de lo que ya estaban.

– Verity, ¿verdad? – confirmó Hermione.

La chica le sonrió.

– Síp. – respondió – Veo que todavía no te has casado y ya te han obligado a hacer de anfitriona y recibir a la gente.

– Cierto. – dijo Hermione.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Tienes idea de cuantos juegos de palabras y sarcasmos he oído?

– ¿Demasiados? – supuso Hermione.

– No les pongas a tus hijos nombre de virtud. – fue la única sugerencia que le dio antes de que la chica desapareciera en la fiesta con su cita a remolque.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 **Bueno, vemos que la fiesta empieza tranquilita, pero todavía quedan 6 partes ;) De verdad que me encanta el sentido del humor de este Harry y lo mucho que se esfuerza por Hermione *-* Y por su parte, vemos que Narcissa sigue con la misma estrategia, ¿le servirá de algo?**

 **¿Alguna hipótesis de lo que va a pasar?**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Doristarazona* *ivfer2* *Loonydraconian* *johannna* *Gabs Frape* *Ranita Azul* *alerejon* *SALESIA* *Carmen* *Shikara65* *KeyTen* *Chibik-Lady* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *NerakLime* *Candice Saint-Just***

 **¡Besos!**


	136. Chapter 136 (Easter Ball: 3 of 8)

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 136 (Baile de Pascua: 3 of 8)**

Pansy y Padma llegaron juntas al Baile de Pascua.

– Revisé tu propuesta. – le dijo Narcissa a Pansy después de saludar a la joven – Creo que es bastante buena y, aunque me gustaría organizar una reunión para hablar sobre objetivos financieros específicos antes de escribir un cheque, la señorita Bulstrode y tú ya tenéis una inversora.

– Eso… eso es genial. – dijo Pansy, por una vez desconcertada.

– Te haré llegar una lechuza al colegio para organizar un buen momento donde las tres podamos reunirnos. – continuó Narcissa – Por supuesto, una fiesta no es el lugar adecuado donde sacar nuestros calendarios.

– Esperaré su correspondencia. – dijo Pansy. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando Hermione, vacilante, le tendió una mano, pero tiró de ella en un rápido abrazo – Diviértete. – dijo de manera oblicua, y entonces, mientras Padma la seguía, se unieron a Harry y Ginny y sus hermanos.

– No creo que nos conozcamos. – dijo Padma, sonriendo a los dos hombres Weasley.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Ginny. Señaló al más delgado de los dos – Este es Percy.

Percy se inclinó sobre la mano de Padma y, con una cortesía exquisitamente formal, dijo:

– Encantado,

Ginny dijo:

– Padma.

– Un nombre precioso. – dijo Percy – Me resulta familiar.

– Saliste brevemente con una de mis compañeras de Casa en el colegio. – dijo Padma.

– Por supuesto. – dijo – Perdóname por no recordarlo.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

– Dudo que esperara que lo hicieras, Percy.

La boca de Percy se tensó.

– Esta es Pansy. – dijo Ginny, haciendo un gesto hacia la chica.

Percy Weasley miró a Pansy por un largo momento. Podía haberse olvidado de Padma, pero a Pansy Parkinson la recordaba perfectamente. Finalmente, tomó su mano, inclinándose también sobre ella.

– Estás preciosa esta noche. – dijo – ¿Tal vez me harías el honor de concederme un baile más tarde?

– ¿Quieres bailar con la chica sangre pura más odiada de toda Gran Bretaña? – preguntó Pansy – ¿O también has olvidado eso, junto con el nombre de Padma?

– Soy muy consciente de quién eres. – dijo Percy.

– Creo que bailaré con ella primero. – intervino Charlie – Si no te importa.

– Y este es Charlie. – dijo Ginny con un suspiro. Charlie era más voluminoso que su hermano y, aparte del pelo pelirrojo a juego, tenían un ligero parecido exterior el uno con el otro. La túnica de Percy estaba pulcramente planchada y sus gafas descansaban en un ángulo perfecto sobre su rostro, como si desviarse del camino aprobado fuera una inaudita vulgaridad. Charlie lograba, sin una sola arruga y con una túnica totalmente apropiada, parecer que vestía pantalones y botas desgastadas. Tenía el pelo atado con una cinta de seda y su boca se crispó en una cálida sonrisa que rápidamente reprimió cuando miró a Pansy.

– Si la dama me lo permite. – añadió velozmente.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

– No tengo ninguna cita, así que bailaré con los dos, suponiendo que mi reputación no te asuste.

– No hay mucho que me asuste. – dijo Charlie – Y ciertamente no algo tan pequeño con vestido azul, por mucho que intente escupir fuego.

– Sería inapropiado traer prejuicios de la guerra a una fiesta. – dijo Percy.

– ¿Estás _seguro_ de que eres un Weasley? – le preguntó Pansy a Percy – Olvídalo. Ese pelo es demasiado elocuente.

La música comenzó y le tenido una mano al hermano más pulcro.

– Él me lo ha pedido primero. – le dijo a Charlie, quien se rio y le tendió una mano a Padma, que la aceptó con deleite.

– Me alegra que los hayas invitado. – le dijo Harry a Ginny.

– Sí. – dijo esta, mirando a sus hermanos – Me alegra que hayan encontrado compañeras. Temía que se sintieran fuera de lugar por no conocer a nadie, pero, bueno, Percy es político y sabe mezclarse y Charlie parece haber activado su encanto.

– Lástima que Ron no haya venido. – dijo Harry. Ginny le dedicó una mirada de soslayo – ¿Qué? – exigió saber cuándo la vio – Se portaría bien.

– No, no lo haría. – respondió ella.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Draco y Hermione, todavía parados junto a la formidable matriarca de los Malfoy.

– ¿Crees que sabe en lo que se está metiendo? – preguntó.

– ¿Narcissa o Hermione? – le devolvió la pregunta Ginny.

– ¿Ambas? – dijo Harry – ¿Ninguna?

– Creo que Hermione sabe perfectamente en qué está metida. – dijo Ginny – Y creo que ha decido que ese precio merece la pena.

– ¿Y Narcissa?

– Ni idea. – respondió Ginny con una sonrisita.

– Ella es más de lo que los Malfoy se merecen. – dijo Harry.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

– Y yo soy más de lo que mereces y no te veo quejándote.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**


	137. Chapter 137 (Easter Ball: 4 of 8)

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 137 (Baile de Pascua: 4 of 8)**

Theodore llegó con Susan de su brazo. Ambos se sacudieron la ropa y Theo murmuró:

– La Aparición habría sido más limpia.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Susan. Le dedicó una sonrisa – Gracias por ser mi acompañante.

– Alguien tiene que mantenerte alejada de los problemas. – bromeó – Ahí hay dos Weasley a los que todavía no te has tirado y si no paso todo el tiempo contigo en la pista de baile, probablemente te encontraría, con suerte, detrás de una cortina.

Susan lo golpeó en el brazo.

– Auch. – se quejó, frotándose e lugar con una fingida mueca – Pasas demasiado tiempo con Hermione. Ya no estoy seguro de querer vivir contigo si esto es lo que voy a tener que aguantar.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, apoyando la mano en el brazo que le tendía para permitirle guiarla hasta el salón de baile. Theodore reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio que Hermione había sido presionada de alguna manera para cumplir con el deber de recibir a los invitados. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro quien estaba más incómoda con la situación: Narcissa o Hermione. Ambas tenían una sonrisa cordial en sus rostros y aunque ninguna parecía estar ignorando abiertamente a la otra, tampoco hacían ningún esfuerzo por reconocerse.

– Señora Malfoy. – dijo Theodore, besándole la mano – Juraría que pareces más joven cada vez que te veo.

– Eres tan encantador como tu padre. – dijo la mujer, sonriéndole.

Theodore logró controlar la respuesta por ser comparado con su padre.

– Sí. – dijo – Pero cuando uno se enfrenta a tanta belleza, ¿cómo podría ser de otra manera?

Narcissa rio, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla.

– Recuerdo cuando te caíste por la ventana de la biblioteca a unos arbustos y pensaste que habías muerto.

– Fue, si no recuerdo mal, una caída de un metro. – dijo secamente Theo – Me puse algo dramático.

– Y aquí estás, elogiando a mujeres mayores en las fiestas. – continuó Narcissa – Te has convertido en todo un hombrecito, destinado a hacer feliz a una afortunada muchacha.

Theodore intercambió una mirada con Draco que pasó desapercibida para Narcissa. Hermione, no acostumbrada al despiadado autocontrol de los sangre pura de Slytherin, fue invadida por un repentino ataque de tos que Narcissa ignoró.

– No estoy segura de que nos conozcamos. – le decía Narcissa a Susan mientras Draco le entregaba un pañuelo a Hermione y ella murmuraba un ligero agradecimiento.

– Susan Bones. – contestó la chica, tendiéndole la mano – Nos conocimos el Día de la Reconstrucción.

– Oh, sí. – dijo Narcissa – La pérdida de tu tía fue un gran golpe para la Gran Bretaña Mágica. Por favor, acepta mis condolencias.

Susan miró a la mujer frente a ella durante un largo y lento momento.

– La guerra fue dura para todos. – dijo finalmente – Intento concentrarme en seguir adelante.

Se acercó a Hermione, dándole un rápido abrazo y susurrándole algo al oído que hizo que la chica, que casi había logrado controlar el ataque de tos, comenzara a reírse.

– Bastante. – susurró Hermione, casi quedándose sin aliento.

– Me gusta. – le decía Narcissa a Theo – ¿Vais a… – se detuvo con un toque sugerente en la voz.

– Gracias por invitarnos. – dijo Theodore. Guio a Susan fuera del alcance del oído de Narcissa antes de inclinarse y decirle – La señora Malfoy cree que publicaremos el edicto matrimonial en cualquier momento.

Susan se llevó una mano a la boca, para contener la risa.

– Seguramente lo sabe. – dijo ella finalmente – Te conoce desde que…

– Me caí por la ventana, sí. – dijo Theo – Pero esto es una vida de negar completamente quién eres y ser miserable, siempre y cuando tengas los herederos necesarios.

Susan sacudió la cabeza.

– Voy a ir a por un poco de ponche. ¿Quieres algo?

Theodore la besó en la sien y dijo:

– Creo que he visto a Blaise Zabini, de entre todas las personas, en aquella esquina. Voy a acercarme a decirle hola. ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

Susan volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

– Creo que estoy servida de chicos. – dijo – Puede que pase la noche con Padma y Luna.

– ¿Luna? – Theodore enarcó una ceja y Susan inclinó la cabeza hacia una chica con largo cabello rubio, que sostenía un puñado de lo que parecían ser rábanos en tiras de cuero – ¿Lunática? – preguntó – ¿La chica Lovegood? No sabía que erais amigas.

– Los Slytherin, – dijo Susan con profunda exasperación – no teníais ni idea de lo que sucedía fuera de vuestro cerrado círculo. Ve a saludar a Blaise. Te presentaré a Luna en un momento.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 **¡Hola! Estoy bastante mala, con fiebre y anginas, así que no estoy muy de humor y no tenía pensado actualizar, pero si quiero avanzar con el fic, es necesario ;)**

 **Espero que os hayan gustado, si mañana me encuentro mejor volveré a actualizar ^^**

 **Gracias por comentar los caps anteriores a: * johannna* *Loonydraconian* *redeginori* *MmaryJoD* *Doristarazona* *Ranita Azul* *Shikara65* *SALESIA* *Marycielo Felton* *Mia. Balzac* *Candice Saint-Just* *Natituxii* *alerejon* *ivfer2***

 **¡Besos!**


	138. Chapter 138 (Easter Ball: 5 of 8)

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 138 (Easter Ball: 5 of 8)**

Theodore no llegó hasta donde estaba Blaise Zabini y tampoco necesitó que Susan se la presentara, porque Luna se acercó a él y, poniéndose de puntillas, puso uno de sus amuletos alrededor de su cuello. Theo agarró el rábano que le había regalado y lo miró con la expresión más seria que pudo componer.

– ¿Debería preguntar qué hace? – dijo.

– Proteger, por supuesto. – contestó ella – Aunque también van bien para la digestión.

Dejó caer el resto de amuletos sobre una mesa y le tendió la mano. Reconociendo la petición, Theodore dirigió a la Ravenclaw, que sabía que era ampliamente considerada una loca, a la pista de baile.

– No has vuelto este año. – dijo, mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura.

– No era necesario. – dijo Luna, sonriéndole – Mi época allí terminó. – un pequeño parpadeo en sus ojos insinuaba que no era tan optimista respecto a Hogwarts como fingía, por lo que Theodore le apretó la cintura y la mano que tenía sujetas mientras la hacía girar sobre el suelo.

– ¿Malos recuerdos? – preguntó. Intentó recordar lo que sabía sobre esta chica. Era extraña, había luchado con la Orden, había desparecido a mitades del año pasado y no sabía por qué. Supuso, mientras consideraba el asunto, que lo que fuera había sido malo.

– No creo que pueda usar suficientes rábanos para espantarlos. – respondió.

Él la miró directamente a los ojos y asintió. Lo que fuera que había tenido que soportar definitivamente había sido malo.

– Bueno, es genial. – dijo – El amuleto, quiero decir. Y lo siento.

Después de eso bailaron en silencio y, hacia el final de la canción, Luna se puso de puntillas, de nuevo, pero esta vez para presionar los labios contra su mejilla.

– Casi lamento que no sea nuestro turno en esta realidad. – dijo ella – Pareces muy dulce.

Theo la miró con perplejidad mientras se alejaba, recogía sus amuletos y colocaba uno alrededor del cuello de Blaise Zabini antes de desaparecer entre la creciente multitud. Susan se unió a él, con su propio amuleto de rábano y dijo:

– Pareces confuso.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – le preguntó Theodore, tocando el rábano con la mano que la chica vidente le había entregado.

– ¿Son buenos para la digestión? – dijo, mientras las palabras se convertían en una pregunta.

Theodore soltó una carcajada.

– Supongo. – dijo – Déjame presentarte a Blaise. Al menos está cuerdo.

Puede que estuviera cuerdo, pero el joven parecía incómodo y fuera de lugar.

– Theodore. – dijo, tensando la mano alrededor de una copa de ponche – Me alegra verte.

Theo le presentó a su amigo a la chica que tenía al lado y pudo ver a Blaise haciendo el rápido cálculo de que la Hufflepuff era mestiza. Antes de que pudiera decir algo grosero, lo que era casi seguro, Theo se le adelantó.

– Susan es una de mis mejores amigas este año. Se mudará a la Mansión una vez que hayamos terminado con los EXTASIS.

– ¿Una chica? – preguntó Blaise con incredulidad.

– Una amiga. – dijo Theodore – Draco y Hermione también lo harán.

Blaise recorrió la mirada sobre la chica de vestido amarillo y sonrisa cada vez más tensa, hasta dejar escapar un suspiro.

– No debería haber venido. – dijo – Debería haberme quedado en Italia, bebiendo café y siendo…

– ¿Feliz? – le preguntó Theo.

Blaise dejó escapar un bufido.

– No espero volver a ser "feliz" otra vez. – contestó – Solo apañármelas. Café, chicas guapas y evitar a mi nuevo padrastro.

– Lo siento. – dijo Susan. Lo miraba intentando considerar qué hacer antes de preguntar – ¿Te importaría bailar?

Theo se tensó, esperando que Blaise se burlara diciendo que él no tocaba mestizas o algo así. No sería la primera vez que cosas como esa salían de la boca de alguno de sus amigos en algún momento. A Blaise le gustaban guapas, tontas, sangre pura y, de ser posible, que ya estuvieran comprometidas con otra persona. Sin embargo, el chico lo sorprendió colocando su copa en la bandeja de uno de los camareros que pasaba por ahí y diciendo:

– Encantado.

– Susan... – dijo Theo, repentinamente preocupado.

– Solo bailar. – le dijo ella – Relájate.

– Me preocupa.

– Y te adoro por eso. – respondió Susan. Tiró del amuleto – Pero, estoy protegida, ¿ves?

Blaise le tendió el brazo.

– No te preocupes. – le dijo a Theodore – La trataré como si su carabina con una varita y una pistola muggle me estuviera observando desde el borde de la pista de baile.

– Bueno, – murmuró Theo mientras los dos se alejaban – creo que no puedo pedir más que eso. – miró hacia el ponche y suspiró – Ojalá tuviera una bebida.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 **¡ Adoro a Luna! ¡Ese momento Nottgood ha sido sublime! Theo se ha quedado a cuadros xD Yo también lamento que no sea su momento en esta realidad *-***

 **¿Os lo esperabais?**

 **¡Sigamos!**


	139. Chapter 139 (Easter Ball: 6 of 8)

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 139 (Easter Ball: 6 of 8)**

– Lo siento por todos los demás. – dijo Draco.

Hermione y él se habían liberado de recibir a los invitados en primera línea y Narcissa se había marchado para fingir que dirigía al personal de catering, pero, Draco sospechaba, que lo más probable era que hubiera ido a quejarse a su padre de que había sido mangoneada. Lo bueno, por supuesto, era que en sus entrañas estarían complacidas por eso. Molesto, sí, pero satisfecho.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa. Hermione se había recogido el pelo en un apretado moño. Unos cuantos rizos se habían escapado de su agarre, revoloteándole alrededor del cuello. Draco pensó si podría esconderla en alguna de las habitaciones interiores y poder pasar algún tiempo recorriendo los labios por ese fino cuello.

Probablemente no, decidió, debido a las obligaciones de anfitrión y demás. Aun así, la idea era placentera y regresarían a Hogwarts lo suficientemente temprano.

– Porque tengo cita con la chica más preciosa de todo el salón y los demás tendrán que aguantarse.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ligeramente, componiendo un ligero gesto complacido con sus labios lo que invitó a los pensamientos de Draco a desplazarse desde su fino cuello hasta su apetecible boca.

– Bueno, – dijo ella – me ha llevado a entender, después de varios años conociéndote, que los Malfoy siempre tienen lo mejor de lo mejor. La mejor ropa. La mejor escoba. La mejor…

– Hermione, – exclamó Draco, fingiendo conmoción. Se llevó una mano al pecho – ¿realmente crees que deberías estar alabando mi escoba de esa manera en público? Estamos en una _fiesta_.

Le llevó un momento y Draco pudo ver en esos ojos castaños el mismo segundo que entendió el doble sentido, así como el siguiente segundo en el que pensó golpearlo en el brazo. En cambio, se acercó más y, con los labios en su oído, murmuró:

– Pero es que es la mejor de las escobas. – le rodeó la cintura con una mano, mientras añadía – Podría enumerar en detalle las miles de maneras en que este modelo eclipsa al resto.

Draco la arrastró a la pista de baile.

– No creo que tengas suficiente experiencia comparando los demás modelos como para saberlo. – dijo. No es que le molestara oírla decir eso, pero una despiadada voz interior le decía que realmente no tenía suficiente información para afirmarlo.

– Oh, – respondió Hermione – creo que una vez has probado la mejor, no hay necesidad de ir probando todas las escobas baratas, para saber que tienes la correcta.

Draco desplazó la mano hasta su cintura y la observó posar la suya en su hombro; estaba claramente insegura de cómo, exactamente, hacer el baile, mucho más complicado que los balanceos de un pie a otro del Baile de Navidad.

– Confía en mí. – le susurró Draco en el oído – Solo tienes que seguirme y todo saldrá bien.

Y así fue. No había pasado innumerables y miserables horas en obligatorias clases de baile cuando era pequeño para no saber llevar a una mujer por el suelo, especialmente en un simple vals. Podría haber tenido problemas para que lo siguiera en algo más complejo, pero podía hacer que la esposa anciana y torpe de un diplomático con dos pies izquierdos se sintiera agradecida en la pista de baile porque esa se consideraba una habilidad requerida para un Malfoy y había nacido para aprenderla. Hacer lo mismo por su bella y perfecta prometida era trivial.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Theodore haciendo lo mismo con Susan; otro vástago sangre pura forzado a aprender a bailar. Recordaba como ambos habían intentado esconderse en los cobertizos para evitar las lecciones. Padma parecía estar bailando con Percy Weasley, quién no tenía la misma practicada gracia que indicaba que no habían logrado esconderse con éxito en los cobertizos, lo cual tampoco era algo embarazoso para él. Mientras Draco giraba a Hermione, se preguntó si Percy y Padma estaban discutiendo sobre la mejor manera de implementar sus aplicaciones de aprendizaje en San Mungo. Percy, sospechaba Draco, sabía más sobre cómo navegar en los pasillos del gobierno de lo que se le atribuía, e hizo una nota mental para cultivarse del hombre. No podía esconderse en la Mansión de Theodore para siempre y hacer amigos que no habían siseado invectivas contra el Mortífago parecía una opción razonable.

Volvió su atención a Hermione y pensó en lo contentos que estarían sus padres al saber que lentamente estaba dando pasos para ser algo más que el chico que se escondía en la parte posterior de la biblioteca limpiando libros y el que miraba el cajón superior de su escritorio, sentado en la cama durante toda la noche.

– Mira. – le dijo a Hermione inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Pansy – Alguien se ha apiadado del mayor de los Weasley.

Hermione miró a la pareja; un hombre robusto y Pansy, que parecía inusualmente frágil con ese vestido azul.

– Que amable por su parte. – dijo.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 **Ya me encuentro mejor, muchas gracias a todas por vuestras palabras, sois puro amor *-* Como os dije que si podía hoy también actualizaría, ¡aquí lo tenéis!**

 **Bien, sabemos que Draco está un poco salido y que tiene buenas dotes de bailarín xD Parece que el baile va desarrollándose sin graves problemas, supongo que la presencia de la prensa lo hace todo más... ¿cómo decirlo, "teatral" "fingido" "falso"? Por parte de los anfitriones obviamente.**

 **¿Se romperá esa falsa cordialidad? ¿O Narcissa es demasiado Slytherin como para dejar que se le note?**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Mia. Balzac* *selene lizt* *johannna* *SALESIA:** He visto en Fb que te han hecho una épica entrevista y que pronto sabremos más de ti ¡Me mueroooooooo! Eres casi una leyenda para todas nosotras y que sepas que te adoramos *** * Natituxii* *Doristarazona* *Ashtad* *Loonydraconian* *redeginori* *Shikara65* *Ranita Azul* *Marycielo Felton* *LluviaDeOro* *ivfer2***

 **¡Besos!**


	140. Chapter 140 (Easter Ball: 7 of 8)

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 140 (Easter Ball: 7 of 8)**

Neville bailaba con Hannah con el brazo alrededor de su cintura acercándola más de lo que permitían las estrictas reglas sociales. Por encima de su hombro observaba a Theodore, quien guiaba mujer tras mujer por la pista de baile. Hasta el momento, Neville lo había visto bailar con Pansy, Padma, una niña que debía ser amiga de los Malfoy porque, de lo contrario, era demasiado pequeña para estar ahí, Susan y Hermione. Theodore las hacía girar a todas, las hacía reír, incluso a la niña. Nunca perdió la reservada y educada sonrisa que tanto había intrigado a Neville, nunca perdió la sonrisa hasta que Neville finalmente le borró de la cara y la había remplazado por una expresión de genuina felicidad.

Se lo había tomado como una victoria personal.

Neville observó la manera en la que el chico de Slytherin bailaba, diciéndose a sí mismo que no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se veía Theodore con la túnica de gala, ni recordaba lo bien que se veía sin…

Neville aumentó la presión sobre el agarre de Hannah.

– ¿En qué estás pensando? – le preguntó ella.

– En lo preciosa que estás. – contestó.

Pansy fue fiel a su palabra y bailó con todos sus amigos, así como con los solteros que habían sido invitados. Theodore, Draco, Charlie Weasley, Blaise e incluso Percy. Ninguno escapó a su sonrisa y con la mano los condujo a la pista de baile. Después de que Percy Weasley demostrara tener más destreza de la que había esperado, lo envió a buscar ponche y se apoyó en uno de los pilares.

– Se te veía bien en la pista de baile. – dijo Charlie Weasley.

– Es mejor de lo que había esperado. – respondió Pansy.

Charlie le sonrió.

– Creo que se inscribió a clases una vez le quedó claro que sería una habilidad de ayuda para tener éxito en el Ministerio. Un hombre ambicioso tiene que poder socializar con la élite.

Percy había regresado para ese momento y, pasándole un vaso a Pansy, dijo:

– La ambición no tiene nada de malo. – le frunció el ceño a su hermano – Te invité a venir conmigo.

– No tengo la necesidad de tener la habilidad de baile en una reserva de dragones. – dijo Charlie – Aunque aprecié la oferta.

Pansy le sonrió. Charlie estaba recostado con una gracia plácidamente felina, pero Percy parecía tenso. Podía ver sus largos dedos arrancar un hilo suelto de su vestido azul.

– La ambición no es algo de lo que avergonzarse. – acordó Pansy. Los ojos se le volvieron amargos mientras consideraba que su madre solo quería que lograra enganchar a un buen esposo, preferiblemente a Draco Malfoy. Dirigir un negocio, ¿quién quería hacer eso?

El Draco Malfoy en cuestión le estaba susurrando algo al oído de Hermione, y Pansy sintió una oleada de gratitud porque sabía que el chico nunca se dejaría intimidar por sus padres para casarse con nadie más. Ni ella, no importaba cuantas veces su madre se lo insinuara y sugiriera, diciendo que a nadie le importaba si se amaban o no, eran amigos, y eso ya era más que suficiente para toda la vida. Ni siquiera la pequeña Astoria, elegida a dedo por la madre de Draco, quien estaba bailando con Harry Potter.

– Nunca me importaron demasiado las lecciones de baile. – dijo Pansy distraídamente, tomando un sorbo de ponche – Gracias por esto, Percy. ¿Te importaría aguantármelo por un momento?

– Yo te lo aguanto. – dijo Charlie y ella le pasó el vaso antes de dirigirse hacia la pista de baile.

– ¿Te importa si interrumpo? – le preguntó a Astoria.

La chica le dedicó una mirada agradecida.

– No sé por qué mi madre insistió en que viniera. – dijo Astoria en voz baja – No conozco a nadie, no hay nadie de mi edad y estoy aburrida.

– Hay abierta una Red Flu en la biblioteca trasera por si quieres llamar a tus amigos. – le sugirió Pansy – Simplemente vigila la puerta para que la madre de Draco no te pille.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron de par en par y, con un rápido y mudo agradecimiento, desapareció.

– Para que les diga a todos lo absolutamente aburrida que es la fiesta de los Malfoy. – dijo Pansy mientras Harry Potter ponía las manos a su alrededor – Pobrecilla. Mi madre también me hizo eso.

– ¿Por qué está aquí? – le preguntó Harry.

– Oh, ¿no lo sabes? – le devolvió la pregunta Pansy mientras la hacía girar y un fotógrafo les tomaba una foto – La madre de Draco cree que esa chica es la pareja perfecta para él.

Harry la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Es algún tipo de broma?

Pansy le sonrió tan dulcemente como pudo.

– ¿Qué? ¿No crees que un hombre traumatizado y endurecido por la guerra que probablemente siga despertándose gritando es un buen partido para una niña cuya hermana hizo todo lo posible por refugiarse el año pasado y que se ha ido corriendo a cotillear con sus amigas en una biblioteca vacía? Apuesto que ni siquiera busca de cuantas maneras puede salir de esa estancia antes de abrir la conexión Flu.

Harry la miró realmente.

– ¿Entiendo que todavía lo haces?

– ¿Quieres saber de cuántas maneras podría escapar una persona de este salón de baile? – le preguntó Pansy.

– Me sé la respuesta. – dijo Harry. Pansy podía decir por la mirada en sus ojos que él también lo había hecho. Detrás de esas sonrisas y máscaras sociales, todos ellos seguían actuando igual. Y probablemente siempre lo harían – Solo me sorprende que…

– No eres el único que sufrió, Potter.

El chico asintió.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 **Neville, Neville...**


	141. Chapter 141 (Easter Ball: 8 of 8)

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 141 (Easter Ball: 8 of 8)**

El baile casi había terminado cuando Harry utilizó la varita para golpearla contra el borde de su copa, evocando un tintineo que recorrió todo el salón. Había esperado hasta que Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy estuvieran presentes y cuando captó la mirada de Hermione, le sonrió. La chica había dejado de bailar con Draco ante su toque de atención y sacudió la cabeza para intentar detenerlo, pero Ginny y Padma, que se habían situado detrás de Harry, solo se rieron de ella.

– Si pudierais prestarme un momento atención, – comenzó a decir Harry y todos los presentes se voltearon a escucharlo – me gustaría ofrecer un par de brindis. El primero por nuestra anfitriona: gracias, señora Malfoy, por organizar esta maravillosa fiesta. Después de años de guerra, estoy seguro de que todos apreciamos la oportunidad de relajarnos con viejos y nuevos amigos.

Unos aplausos educados recorrieron la estancia y Harry levantó su copa hacia Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer le sonreía con aparente satisfacción cuando uno de los fotógrafos capturó el momento. Tenía que estar pensando que la inversión en el Baile de Pascua le estaba generando beneficios más generosos de los que había anticipado.

– El segundo, – continuó Harry – es por Hermione. Hermione, eres la persona más valiente, leal y posiblemente la más loca de la que me he sentido honrado de llamar amiga. Si no hubiera sido por ti, habríamos perdido la guerra porque no podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

Hermione podía sentir las mejillas arder mientras los estudiantes presentes, algunos de los cuales parecían ligeramente avergonzados, levantaron las copas en su dirección. Draco apretó el agarre sobre su mano, susurrándole: "Heroína de guerra" en el oído.

– Y finalmente, – dijo Harry – por Draco.

El sonido del disparo de la cámara hizo eco y Narcissa parecía estar cada vez más hinchada de satisfacción.

– No éramos amigos de críos. – dijo Harry – Pero la guerra genera entendimiento entre hombres. Nadie que no haya soportado lo que vivimos lo entenderá, pero me complace estar aquí y ofrecer un brindis para felicitarte por tu compromiso con Hermione.

Al parecer Narcissa acababa de deshincharse.

– Sé, – continuó Harry – qué harías cualquier cosa por las personas que amas y por eso sé que puedo confiarte el corazón de mi mejor amiga para que lo cuides.

– Puedes. – dijo Draco en voz baja.

– ¡Por Hermione y Draco!

Padma más tarde admitiría que había plantado a sus amigos en las esquinas del salón y Ginny que había obligado a sus hermanos a que ayudaran, y comenzaron la ovación que recorrió toda la estancia, pero todo el mundo los siguió, llenando el lugar de un escandaloso deleite. Astoria parecía aliviada, Theodore encantado y Charlie Weasley parecía divertirse. Cuando Draco miró a sus padres, los vio intercambiar tirantes miradas. Se inclinó para besar a Hermione, provocando más vítores entre la multitud y seguramente alguna que otra fotografía más para el periódico. Cuando Draco volvió a levantar la mirada hacia la puerta desde donde sus padres habían estado observando a la multitud, ya no había nadie.

Una vez que la gente volvió a bailar y a chismorrear alrededor de las mesas llenas de dulces, Draco llevó a Hermione, Ginny y Harry a una habitación contigua, la cual cerró y protegió. Después de dejarse caer en una silla de cuero, estiró las piernas y suspiró. Tomó una profunda respiración y, como si le doliera, dijo:

– Gracias, Potter.

– De nada. – le contestó Harry. Se dejó caer en la silla contigua a Draco – No quieras saber cuántas librerías tuve que recorrer para encontrarlo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

– No era eso a lo que me refería. – murmuró.

Harry rio y Draco se encorvó más en su asiento.

– Quise decir lo que dije. – dijo Harry por fin – Harás… Hermione necesita más cuidado del que admite la mayor parte del tiempo. Lo harás bien. Eres un mierda, Malfoy, pero eres constante cuando se trata de las personas que te importan.

Hermione, quien, junto a Ginny se había acomodado en un sofá de un fuerte verde, comenzó a protestar por la afirmación de que necesitaba más cuidado, pero guardó silencio cuando Draco le tendió la mano a su mejor amigo.

– Mi nombre es Draco. – dijo.

Harry se quedó mirando la mano.

– Entiendo que algunas familias de magos son mejores que otras. – dijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

– Cierto, pero Hermione parece aguantarme a pesar de la mía.

Hermione parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas mientras Harry y Draco se estrechaban la mano.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 **¡PUM!**

 **De verdad que siento estar desaparecida, pero es que el teclado de mi portátil está ya para el desguace, se le han saltado muchas teclas y la verdad que se me hace bastante incómodo y frustrante escribir o hacer cualquier cosa con él... ¡Intentaré comprarme uno lo antes posible! Además toda esta siguiente semana estaré fuera, sin ordenador ni internet... ¡Sorry y gracias por vuestra paciencia!**

 **¡Nos leemos a la vuelta!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Doristarazona* *KeyTen* *Anny Di Angelo* *redeginori* *Joie* *Ranita Azul* *Ashtad* *Shikara65* *johannna* *Natituxii* *Loonydraconian* *ivfer2* *Marycielo Felton* *SALESIA:** No sé si ya la han publicado porque llevo bastantes días desconectada, pero aun así la encontrarías en el grupo de Facebook FanFics Dramione. ¡Un besazo! *** * alerejon* *Schlechtigkeit**: Aun así esas ships están en el ambiente ;) *** * Candice Saint-Just* *joss-12* *Carmen* *Bombon Kou Malfoy***

 **¡Besos!**


	142. Chapter 142

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 142**

– Podría haber sido mucho peor. – opinó Pansy mientras estaban sentados en la sala común de Slytherin.

Aparte de Hermione, los de octavo año que no eran de Slytherin clamaron estar agotados después de la fiesta de los Malfoy y desaparecieron en sus propias habitaciones, así que Pansy, Draco, Theodore y Hermione se acomodaron en la fría sala verde cuando los de séptimo año salieron de sus aposentos para agradecer, de nuevo, a Draco por lo que llamaban "la mejor fiesta de la historia", aunque una chica añadió:

– Excepto cuando todos fuimos al lago a las tres de la mañana y Blaise cayó en él, teniendo que ser rescatado.

– Bueno, – dijo Theodore – nada puede competir contra eso.

Pansy se había quitado los zapatos y posado los pies en el regazo de Theo mientras él se los masajeaba con los pulgares con una habilidad automática que requería mucha práctica.

– Esa fue una gran noche. – dijo ella – Un poco de consuelo en mitad de un mal año.

Hermione hizo un sonido inquisitivo y Draco dijo:

– Cuando las cosas se ponían feas el año pasado solíamos bajar al lago de noche y nos emborrachábamos a fondo. Era bastante salvaje.

– Cuando no tienes nada que perder… – Pansy se encogió de hombros – Sí, ahí mismo, Theo. – dejó escapar un sonido bajo y satisfecho mientras el chico le masajeaba el pie con más presión.

– ¿Por qué te pones esos zapatos? – exigió saber Theo.

Echó un vistazo de reojo hacia sus altos tacones mezclados en el suelo con los de Hermione.

– Porque me hacen unas piernas estupendas. – contestó – Aunque duelen. Los hechizos no alivian del todo.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco entrelazando su mano con la de él.

– ¿Pero por qué tengo que frotarte los pies? – gimió Theo, aunque no se detuvo – ¿Dónde está tu chico? Podría haber venido a la fiesta, podría haber vuelto con nosotros y podría estar aquí sentado en este momento frotándote.

– Mmm, – murmuró Pansy – podría estar aquí sentado en este momento siendo interrogado sobre sus intenciones. No, gracias. – volvió la cara hacia Hermione – Por cierto, ¿en algún momento la madre de Draco te reconoció como algo más que otra invitada?

Hermione cerró los ojos y no respondió. Fue Draco quien dijo:

– No lo hizo. Ni siquiera después del brindis de Potter. Sin embargo, sí me hizo bailar con la niña de catorce años.

– Oye, – dijo Theo – yo también bailé con ella. Parecía muy dulce.

– Claro, – dijo Draco – muy dulce. Puede ser la niña de las flores en la boda.

– También puede ser la sumiller. – dijo Pansy con un bufido – Pensaba que mi madre estaba loca con su obsesión. Me hizo aprender todas las habilidades posibles que una buna chica sangre pura de 1856 podría necesitar, pero la señora Greengrass la dejó en evidencia. Esa pobre niña es un anacronismo andante. La encontré hablando con los proveedores sobre la mejor manera de obtener aves de caza.

– Merlín, – dijo Draco – que mezquino hacerle eso a un niño. ¿Crees que alguna vez se le permite jugar?

– A Daphne no se le permitía. – respondió Pansy – Así que, probablemente no.

– Es horrible. – dijo Hermione – ¿Eso es normal?

– Define "normal". – murmuró Draco.

– Demasiado. – dijo Pansy – Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de crecer como sangre pura.

– La vida como nacida de muggles me parece cada vez mejor. – dijo Hermione – Aunque tengo que confesar mi total falta de conocimiento sobre el vino.

– Bueno, – dijo Draco – eso es todo. Has terminado.

– Tampoco puedo cantar en italiano. – añadió Hermione.

Pansy soltó una risita y luego miró a Theodore, quien había cometido el error de dejar de frotarle los pies para disfrutar de la forma en que Hermione estaba molestando a Draco. Después de todo, había sido una larga noche de soportar a Narcissa Malfoy y que Hermione pudiera reír, parecía un milagro de Pascua.

– Bueno, – dijo Pansy mientras se ponía en pie – me voy a la cama. Aseguraos de utilizar hechizos silenciadores, locuelos.

– De eso si tengo conocimiento. – dijo Hermione – Italiano: no. Hechizos: sí.

– Gracias a Merlín. – murmuró Theo – ¿Crees que podrías lanzar uno alrededor de Clem y todos sus retoños? Es una jodida cacofonía de Micropuffs eso.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? – le preguntó Hermione.

– ¿Y perder la oportunidad de quejarme? – preguntó Theodore mientras se inclinaba y cogía los zapatos de Pansy – Parece que no me conozcas. – le tendió los zapatos a Pansy – Creo que me quedaré en la sala común una hora más o menos, mirando los peces. – miró intencionadamente a Draco – Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hermione se ruborizó intensamente, pero los labios de Draco se alzaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.

– Los peces son geniales. – dijo.

– Maravillosos. – añadió Theo.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	143. Chapter 143

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 143**

– Vale. – dijo Draco mientras le entregaba uno de los Micropuffs a Trista – Ahora, tienes que asegurarte de que él…

– O ella. – dijo Pansy desde un rincón, provocando una risita de las niñas y una mirada exasperada de Draco.

– O _ella_ , – dijo – tenga una jaula limpia, agua y tienes que alimentarlo…

– O Alimentarla.

– … cada día. Puedes pedir comida a Sortilegios Weasley o puedes utilizar las sobras de tu comida. – miró a Pansy, esperando que tuviera una opinión sobre qué tipo de comida era mejor, pero simplemente pasó la página del libro de ciencias muggle que estaba leyendo, sin ofrecer ningún comentario – A Clem le gusta una cama esponjosa, pero Salvador, el Micropuff de Ginny…

– Su padre.

– _Salvador_ , – continuó Draco – hizo pedazos la suya a mordiscos y parece preferir un montón de pergamino, así que tendrás que experimentar con eso de la cama.

Trista bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña bola de pelusa rosa que tenía ahuecada entre sus manos y compuso un encantador y suave chillido. El pequeño Micropuff le devolvió el chirrido, enterrándose en su cálida piel, cayendo dormido al instante.

– Es tan bonita. – dijo Trista.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es una chica? – le preguntó una de las otras niñas.

– No lo sé. – contestó Trista – Es decir, ¿cómo podría saberlo?

– En efecto, ¿cómo?

Draco fulminó a Pansy.

– Nadie ha preguntado tu opinión, ¿sabes? – le espetó.

– Una de las mejores cosas de ser yo, – dijo Pansy – es que no me importa y te la ofreceré de todos modos. – volteó otra página del libro – Mi consejo es que los mantengas separados a menos que también quieras jugar a pasar el Micropuff.

Draco casi gruñó, pero logró controlarse, cogiendo otro de los Micropuffs y tendiéndoselo a Sari.

– ¿Estás segura de que tus padres están de acuerdo con esto? – le preguntó, pero la niña ya estaba arrullando a su pequeña mascota, quien chirrió con deleite y no le respondió.

– No te preocupes. – dijo Theodore. Acababa de salir de su benditamente silenciosa habitación y estaba apoyado contra la pared, viendo a Draco repartir las bolitas – Se los volverá a quedar si tus padres se oponen. – Draco le dedicó una mirada malhumorada a Theo, haciendo que el chico extendiera las manos en un gesto de falsa inocencia – Imagina cuanto disfrutaría tu madre con una mascota propia. Ahora que te has ido de casa y planeas vivir conmigo, necesitará algo que cubrir de amor.

– Le guardaré uno a Astoria. – dijo Draco – Me dijo que sería genial tener uno en la misma conversación que me dijo que el infierno se congelaría antes de casarse conmigo y que solo quería que lo supiera en caso de que hubiera albergado alguna esperanza. – le tenido otro Micropuff a una de las chicas de Slytherin que seguía esperando y que frotó la mejilla contra el suave pelaje con deleite.

Theodore soltó una carcajada.

– Que considerado por su parte.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

– Ojalá mi madre lo dejara pasar. Se las arregló para escribirme una nota sobre lo encantador que fue verme con todos mis amigos en el baile, sin mencionar a Hermione ni una sola vez.

Pansy dejó el libro y suspiró.

– Bien. – dijo – Yo lo haré.

– ¿Hacer qué? – le preguntó Draco, obviamente confuso mientras entregaba otro Micropuff a otra de las niñas que esperaba impaciente.

– Casarme contigo. Obviamente, no tienes las pelotas para ir en contra de tu madre y decirle lo estúpida que está siendo, y puesto que…

– No voy a casarme contigo. – dijo Draco. Tendió ambas manos frente a él como si pudiera borrar el horror de esa idea con ese simple gesto – Nunca. En absoluto. Jamás. Ni en broma.

Pansy lo miró durante un largo momento.

– ¿Tienes pensado decirle a tu madre que tiene que superarlo? – Draco murmuró algo y ella dijo – Mira, perdedor, nadie espera que vivas en la Mansión. Hermione tuvo que drogarse con el Filtro de Paz solo para poner un pie en ese sitio por la pequeña fiesta de tu madre, así que sería una mala idea…

– ¿Lo hizo? – Theodore miró a Pansy.

– Es extraño que ser torturada allí la pusiera tensa. – dijo Pansy – _Lo que quiero decir_ es que vas a tener que forzar la situación con tus padres.

– ¿Y cómo tienes pensado manejar la situación con _tu_ inadecuado novio? – le preguntó Draco.

Pansy resopló.

– Anunciaremos nuestro compromiso cinco segundos antes de huir a su casa, lejos del alcance de cualquiera de nuestras madres, deteniéndonos en el camino solo para hacer el pequeño tramite matrimonial en el Ministerio. – miró a Draco – No es una opción para ti tenerle afecto a tus padres, a su pesar.

Draco entregó el último Micropuff del día a una niña que escuchaba la "adulta" conversación con los ojos abiertos.

– Esperaba que fueran más…

– No lo son. – dijo Pansy – Tu madre sobrevivió a una fiesta entera sin reconocer que había un anillo en el dedo de Hermione, incluso después del brindis de Potter y tu truquito de ponerla a recibir invitados. Vas a tener que hablar con ellos.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	144. Chapter 144

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 144**

– Quiero un trago.

Las palabras hicieron que Draco se girara y mirara a Theodore. Su compañero de habitación estaba sentado en la cama, con varios libros abiertos frente a él. Había estado subrayando cosas con una pluma hechizada en sus libros de Aritmancia y ninguno había hablado durante más de una hora mientras avanzaban penosamente en los, aparentemente, interminables deberes. Por momentos, Draco casi echaba en falta estar tan aterrorizado por su vida que no le importaban los ensayos.

El trabajo escolar no era en absoluto divertido.

– ¿Qué quieres qué? – preguntó Draco, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado del todo bien.

– Un trago. – dijo Theodore – En realidad, quiero muchos tragos. Quiero tragar hasta no sentir nada.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Draco – ¿Es por Neville y Hannah? Porque puedo asegurarme de que ellos…

– He recibido una lechuza. – dijo Theodore, deteniendo el flujo de predecibles ofertas por parte de Draco para arruinarle la vida a cualquiera que molestara a su puñado de amigos.

– ¿De quién? – preguntó.

– De mi padre. – le respondió Theo.

Draco cerró los ojos por un momento.

– ¿Tan mala es?

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Theodore lo estaba mirando.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó – ¿Cómo puedes volver a tu casa y hablar con tus padres cuando apoyaron a ese monstruo? ¿Cómo no ardes de la rabia cuando tu padre te pide que le pases la mermelada o tu madre se queja?

Los ojos de Draco se movieron, contra su voluntad, hacia el primer cajón de su escritorio. No había sacado el cuchillo desde las vacaciones de invierno cuando su madre parloteaba sobre Astoria Greengrass, diciendo que era una delicia de niña y que podían tener un largo compromiso en el que llegar a conocerse bien entre sí. Se había alejado de la mesa ese día durante la cena con una sonrisa en el rostro y el cuchillo que tenía en su habitación hizo presión contra su piel antes de hubiera tenido tiempo a pensar.

– Por supuesto. – dijo Theodore.

– ¿Qué quería? – le preguntó Draco.

– Que vaya a visitarlo. – contestó Theo – Quiere verme. – la voz se le quebró en la última palabra – Draco, ¿qué debo hacer?

– ¿Quieres ir?

– No. – dijo Theodore – Quisiera que estuviera en casa, quisiera que no hubiera hecho nada de esto. Quisiera que nunca se hubiera puesto esa maldita máscara y decidir… lo que fuera que decidiera hacer.

Draco miró a su amigo. La cara de Theodore se contorsionó como si estuviera intentado evitar romperse, gritar, llorar.

– ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó de nuevo en un susurro – Si voy, ¿eso significaría que creo que lo que hizo estuvo bien? Si no voy… ¿cómo puedo no ir? ¿Cómo puedo ir? Draco, pudo haber sido él quien matara a la familia de Susan. Y si no fue él, no fue porque no pudiera hacerlo.

– Lo sé. – las palabras salieron involuntariamente de él. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían vivir con el conocimiento de que sus padres habían torturado y matado? Habían ido tras gente por razones que ahora parecían tan triviales. Habían ido tras sus amigos. Al menos, cuando la Orden se enfrentaba las muertes que habían causado, podían decirse a sí mismos que lo habían hecho para proteger.

– A veces, siento que no puedo vivir con eso. – dijo Theodore, haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de Draco – Nunca conseguiré las cosas que quiero, nunca tendré un padre del que pueda… – dejó escapar una gran exhalación – Susan puede decir: "Esta era mi familia. Estoy orgullosa de ellos". Neville puede decir: "Mis padres lo perdieron todo luchando". Incluso tú puedes decir: "Al final, mi madre mintió y salvó a la gente". Yo solo puedo decir: "Mi padre no hizo nada bueno" y "Al menos algunas personas me juzgaran por mi propio merito" – levantó la mirada hacia Draco y ahora las lágrimas surcaban su rostro libremente – Toda nuestra vida nos han dicho que nuestras familias, nuestra historia y nuestra herencia importaban. Que ser sangre pura significaba algo. ¿Cómo puedo existir cuando todo lo que me han dicho que valore es una mentira? ¿Peor que una mentira?

– No lo sé. – dijo Draco – No lo sé, Theodore.

– Tengo que ir, ¿no?

– ¿Sigues queriéndolo? – le preguntó Draco.

Theodore se secó la cara con movimientos rápidos y enfadados, pero asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Asintió de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Estoy de vueltaaaa :D Ya tengo teclado (que muy amablemente me ha prestado mi prima) así que ahora ya puedo volver a traducir sin que me entren ganas de estampar el ordenador contra la pared que tengo enfrente ^^**

 **Espero que hayais disfrfutado de esta triple actualización que tiene un poco de todo, comedia, los zascas de Pansy y para finalizar, un poco de drama... En mi opinión Theodore no debería cargar con la culpa de lo que hizo su padre, diferenciar que él no tiene nada que ver con eso y afrontarlo.**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Guest* *selene lizt* *Loonydraconian* *Anny Di Angelo* *redeginori* *Ranita Azul* *MmaryJoD* *SALESIA:** En el grupo de Facebook ya han publicado la primera parte de la entrevista. ¡Me ha encantado conocer algo más sobre ti! ¡Soy tu fan! *** * Carmen* *ivfer2* *johannna* *Doristarazona* *Mia. Balzac* *Natituxii:** aunque se te olvide poner el nombre sé que eres tú jeje ;) *** * Marycielo Felton* *Candice Saint-Just* *alerejon* *Shikara65* *YyessyY:** Me alegra verte de nuevo por esto lares. ¡Bienvenidísima! ;) *** * Kattypocket* *joss-12***

 **¡Besos!**


	145. Chapter 145

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 145**

Draco casi había pasado de largo a Andy en el pasillo antes de percatarse de su ojo morado. Agarró el brazo del chico y Andy le dedicó a Draco una mirada casi avergonzada mientras este le examinaba la cara.

– ¿A quién tengo que perseguir? – demandó Draco – ¿Quién cojones te ha pegado?

Ginny resopló, pero antes de poder decir algo, Andy le ofreció un nombre. Draco asintió. Conocía el nombre, aunque no el rostro de la persona a la que pertenecía. Había empezado a hacer una lista, una que Hermione desconocía, de todas las personas que la insultaban. La gente podía abusar de él, eso no le importaba, pero lentamente estaba acumulando una colección de personas que pasarían momentos complicados en el mundo profesional después de Hogwarts. Ciertamente ninguno de ellos conseguiría un trabajo del gobierno. Los perros superiores del Ministerio podían haber cambiado, pero lo burócratas anónimos que componían la mayor parte de la mayoría de los departamentos habían estado en los bolsillos de los Malfoy durante generaciones y la guerra no había cambiado ese hecho. El sueldo del Ministerio era bajo y era extraño que cualquier alma rechazara un poco más. Fuera del Ministerio, pocas empresas del tamaño que fuera no tenían un historial de participación con los Malfoy.

"La gente puede odiarnos," le había dicho Lucius una vez "pero descubren que sus abstractos escrúpulos desaparecen cuando quieren un inversor."

El chico que había golpeado a Andy ya estaba en la lista de personas cuyas vidas posteriores a Hogwarts serian, probablemente, una desconcertante decepción tras otra. El Draco de trece años, se regodeaba cuando desafiaba a sus rivales en los descansos del colegio. El Draco de dieciocho, planeaba destruir a cualquiera que molestara a su mujer - o amigos - de tal forma que nunca se le pudiera identificar. Había aprendido lo que era la discreción y lo había hecho de la peor manera.

– Yo no me preocuparía por Andy. – dijo Ginny – Dio mucho más de lo que recibió.

Draco soltó al chico y entrecerró los ojos.

– Explícate. – exigió.

Andy sonrió con aire satisfecho.

– Simplemente no me gustó nada de lo que dijo.

Draco miró a Ginny, quien parecía terriblemente complacida con el hecho de que un niño de doce años tuviera un ojo morado. La chica cambió la expresión a una de inocencia y dijo:

– Creo que uno de mis compañeros de Casa menos inteligentes hizo un comentario sobre que a los Mortífagos como tú no se les debería haber permitido volver.

Draco volvió la mirada a Andy.

– Y entonces te golpeó. – dijo algo confuso. Su casual preferencia por el chico no era ningún secreto dado que le había comprado una costosa escoba y que periódicamente se los podía encontrar entrenando jugadas de Quidditch cada vez más agresivas, pero no había esperado que eso se tradujera en los Gryffindors proyectando el odio contra él en un niño.

– No exactamente. – dijo Ginny siguiendo sus pensamientos – Algo más cierto sería que nuestro dulce y pequeño Andrew lo golpeó a él.

– Es de quinto año. – dijo Draco lentamente. Uno de quinto que pensaba subrayar en la lista y, tal vez incluso, añadir un asterisco junto a su nombre. Uno de quinto que había logrado insultar a Hermione y golpear a Andy, alguien en quien planeaba enfocar su atención en exceso.

– Le dio una buena. – dijo Ginny otra vez – Kid logró lanzar un salvaje y accidental golpe antes de rendirse.

– ¿No te vas a meter en problemas? – le preguntó Draco a Andy.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

– Kid fue a la enfermería y sabes que Pomfrey nunca hace preguntas.

Draco y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada. Ambos sabían que la señora Pomfrey siempre miraba hacia otro lado. Ella simplemente atendía a los estudiantes y los enviaba de vuelta a clases, con maestros abusivos o con Señores Oscuros, sin siquiera soltar ni una sola palabra de preocupación.

– Supongo que finalmente eso juega a nuestro favor. – murmuró Draco y Ginny asintió – Intenta no meterte en líos con chicos tres años mayores que tú. – dijo con un suspiro, mirando a Andrew – La próxima vez podrías encontrarte con alguien que no sea totalmente inútil. Soy capaz de cuidar de mí y de los míos sin tu ayuda.

Ginny arqueó las cejas y tosió.

– No obstante, – continuó Draco – gracias.

– Pegaré a cualquiera que se meta contigo o Hermione. – sentenció Andy.

– Se acabó el pegar a la gente para defenderme. – dijo Draco. Ante la mandíbula apretada de Andy, añadió – Lo digo enserio, Andy, se acabó.

– ¿Y a Hermione?

– No te diré que no lo hagas. – dijo Draco y Andy pareció complacido.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	146. Chapter 146

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 146**

Theodore levantó la mirada de la mesa a la hora de la cena. Susan no se había sentado con los de octavo esa noche y ojeó el comedor buscándola, preocupado. Sin embargo, cuando Pansy ladeó la cabeza con un gesto brusco hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, finalmente, Theodore la vio, medio oculta junto a un alto chico de hombros anchos y mala postura.

Un chico que tenía las manos fuera de la vista.

– Disculpadme. – dijo Theo al resto de sus amigos mientras arrojaba la servilleta junto a su plato y se disponía a cruzar el lugar. Rodeó la mesa de Hufflepuff para poder situarse junto a Susan, acurrucándose entre ella y su expretendiente, quitándole la mano al chico de la parte inferior de la espalda en el proceso.

– Hola, Sue. – dijo.

– ¿Qué demonios? – murmuró el chico – Pensaba que no te gustaban las chicas.

Theodore lo ignoró.

– Íbamos a ayudar a Padma a machacar alguna de sus interminables investigaciones de Sanación después de cenar. – dijo, estremeciéndose tan dramáticamente como pudo – No me digas que lo has olvidado; no creo que pudiera perdonarte si me hicieras hacer varias fichas de dolencias intestinales sin ti. – se volvió para mirar al ceñudo muchacho – No te creerías la variedad de parásitos intestinales que hay, o lo que un trastorno en el bienestar intestinal puede afectar a una persona. – le sonrió a Susan – ¿Sabías que realmente hay maldiciones que hacen que te aparezcan gusanos? También son bastante simples de ejecutar y totalmente legales por algún tipo de eficacia en el tratamiento para personas con alguna que otra horrible enfermedad. – se volvió hacia el chico de nuevo – La cura parece ser lo peor. Aquí hay varios gusanos. _Vastabitur vermibus_.

El chico se encogió con un estremecimiento, mientras Theodore ocultaba una sonrisa.

– Entonces, ¿vienes? – le preguntó a Susan, quien le frunció el ceño.

– No recuerdo que se haya organizado una sesión de estudio para esta noche, Theodore.

– Ya tiene planes. – dijo el probable objeto de esos planes.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

– Yo también, ¿pero quién puede rechazar los gusanos de anzuelo?

Susan entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

– No necesito un guardaespaldas.

– ¿Guardaespaldas? – preguntó con fingida inocencia – Solo estoy recordando todo el rollo intestinal. Gusanos. Lombrices intestinales. Los beneficios de la fermentación en la salud general del intestino. – suspiró – Echo de menos la fermentación.

– Entonces come pepinillos. – sugirió Susan con voz tensa.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

– Tal vez lo haga. – dijo – Si entrecierro los ojos, puede que los vea con felicidad. – se levantó – Ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Conoces la contraseña; estaré yo, un montón de Micropuffs y demasiada información sobre el sistema digestivo. – señaló algunas de las verduras del plato del chico antes de irse – Hablando de digestión, no te comas eso. Créeme.

Cuando volvió a la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy le preguntó:

– ¿No viene?

– ¿Quieres que haga un mal juego de palabras? – le preguntó Theo antes de frotarse la cara y hundirla entre sus manos – No, no viene. Tiene planes, como me ha informado el caballero que tiene a su lado.

Draco miró hacia Susan, quien tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el chico en cuestión. Cuando Susan levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco notó que se le encogía el estómago. Conocía esa mirada muerta en los ojos de la chica, podía reconocerla incluso desde el otro lado del comedor.

– Theodore… – dijo con voz casi entrecortada.

– Lo sé. – le contestó este – Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Arrastrarla físicamente lejos del chico?

– Parece una opción, sí. – murmuró Draco, pero también se hundió en su asiento alineándose con Theodore porque sabía que esa no era la repuesta. La observaba mientras enroscaba un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos y tomaba la mano del chico. Salieron del comedor y Susan atravesó las puertas antes de darse cuenta de que, inconscientemente, se estaba frotando la marca y las cicatrices. Hermione colocó la mano sobre la suya, apretándola y entrelazando los dedos con los suyos – ¿Cuándo se volverá más fácil?

– Ya lo ha hecho. – dijo Hermione en voz baja. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y Draco pudo sentir su calidez presionando su costado – Es mejor de lo que era. Dentro de seis meses, será aún mejor. Pero no creo que nunca desaparezca. No del todo. Simplemente aprenderemos a vivir con ello.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	147. Chapter 147

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 147**

Susan golpeó la puerta en algún momento después de la medianoche. Cuando entró en la habitación de Draco y Theodore, se detuvo y se mordió el labio interior.

– No debería haber venido. – dijo, con arrepentimiento e inseguridad – Es tarde. – dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesta a irse antes de que Theo la tomara de la mano, reteniéndola.

– Te dije en cualquier momento. – dijo. Ahí estaba, sentado, con el libro en la mano, esperando que llegara.

Clem emitió un molesto chirrido por molestarla y se acurrucó, rodeando al último miembro de su camada.

– No la escuches. – dijo Theodore – Estúpido Puff.

– Yo soy la estúpida Puff. – dijo Susan.

Sin embargo, el Slytherin sacudió la cabeza, tirando de ella para que se sentara en la cama.

– ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – le preguntó. Susan se quitó los zapatos, se hundió en el colchón y, en lugar de hablar, dejó escapar un triste suspiro. Draco se volteó, abriendo un ojo, reconoció a Susan y, con somnolienta indiferencia, volvió a su posición y se puso las mantas con más firmeza sobre la cabeza. El pelo rubio le sobresalía en todas direcciones y tenía una marca de la almohada debajo de unos de sus ojos. Susan lo miraba fijamente.

– Pensaba que parecería más adorable durmiendo. – dijo. Theodore contuvo la risa mientras se acomodaba contra el cabecero de la cama. La leve diversión que había sentido ante la apariencia del vanidoso Draco Malfoy se desvaneció hasta parecer marchitarse – Me odio a mí misma. – masculló finalmente.

Theodore la tomó de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, deteniéndose a mirar sus uñas mordisqueadas por un momento.

– Conozco ese sentimiento. – dijo – Pero no has hecho nada para merecerte ese odio. Eres una heroína, luchaste en el bando correcto, eres valiente, amable y…

– Y una puta. – dijo, comenzando a llorar.

– ¿Has empezado a cobrar? – preguntó Theodore. Susan parpadeó un par de veces y le entrecerró los ojos. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y añadió – Eso lo cambia todo, Sue. Tenemos que organizarte una bóveda de negocios en Gringotts, conseguirte un seguro. – le apretó la mano – ¿Has considerado ofrecer diferentes servicios con diferentes precios? ¿Tal vez un manual de instrucciones para esos patanes?

Susan soltó una ligera risita ante eso.

– Lo digo en serio. – dijo Theo, manteniendo la voz totalmente seria – Si has pasado de ser una aficionada a una profesional, tenemos que analizar tus puntos fuertes y descubrir la mejor manera de capitalizarlos. La inversión empresarial es algo que los Nott conocemos bien, ya sabes. Tal vez…

– Simplemente me siento sucia. – dijo, interrumpiéndolo – Usada. Como un viejo pañuelo o algo así.

Theodore apoyó la cabeza contra la de ella.

– No lo eres. – le dijo. Las palabras fueron simples, quedando suspendidas en el aire y cuando la chica no le respondió, las repitió – No lo eres. Mientras lo disfrutes y no le hagas daño a nadie, sigue divirtiéndote. Es tu cuerpo. Tú, Susan, no puedes ser "usada". No eres un chicle que lo mascas y luego lo tiras. – respiró hondo – Y si no lo disfrutas…

– Nunca nadie podrá quererme. – lo interrumpió de nuevo – A nadie le valdrá la pena.

– ¿Por qué has tenido muchos compañeros? – preguntó Theo. Cuando Susan asintió, él resopló – Entonces serán ellos los que no valgan la pena. – ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y él se incorporó, volteándose ligeramente para poder colocar las manos a ambos lados de su rostro, deteniendo el movimiento y haciendo que lo mirara – Cualquiera que valga la pena no le dará ninguna jodida importancia a con cuántos hombres has estado porque verá que eres preciosa, amable e indulgente, porque esto que te hace sentir como una mierda no le importará en absoluto y de ninguna manera podrá pensar que te hace inferior. Es tu cuerpo. Tu vida.

– Ya sabes cómo son los magos. – respondió Susan – Cualquiera que… nadie querrá a la puta de Hogwarts. No para algo real. Y no es como si nadie lo supiera.

Theodore mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella.

– La madre de Draco cree que te casarás conmigo y, no es por presumir, pero soy un buen partido. Rico, sangre pura, bla, bla, bla. Si ella piensa que Susan Bones, heroína de guerra, es lo suficientemente buena para alguien como yo, bueno… es que no estás _corrompida_ , Sue. No eres… tú eres tú y cualquiera que no lo aprecie puede responder ante mí. – calló, sin saber que más decir, dándole una triste excusa y componiendo una sonrisa burlona – Estoy seguro de que cualquier soltero de igual posición te encontrará una delicia.

– Puede. – dijo Susan, apartando las manos de Theo de su rostro y recostándose contra el cabecero. Él se echó hacia atrás, quedando acostado con el rostro apoyado en su cadera.

– Apuesto a que yo seguiré soltero mucho tiempo después de que te hayas asentado y estés criando demasiados bebés. – suspiró – Sue, no hay nadie para mí. Nadie.

Susan lo miró y también se acostó, quedando acurrucada contra él. Theo la rodeó con un brazo y ella con una sonrisa en la voz, dijo:

– Había al menos dos gays más en el baile de los Malfoy. Probablemente más porque no bailé con todos. Así que deja de revolcarte en la idea de que eres el único mago homosexual de toda Inglaterra.

– Creo que me habría dado cuenta. – objetó Theo.

Susan sonrió en la oscuridad.

– Tienes la cabeza hecha mierda por culpa de Neville. – dijo – En este momento no notarías nada a menos que un hombre se te acercara y te dijera "Que bueno estás, vamos a follar".

– ¿Dos? – preguntó Theo.

– Al menos. – respondió ella.

– ¿Quién? – exigió saber, pero a pesar de presionarle, la chica se negó a decírselo, insistiendo en que si estaba demasiado espeso para descubrir que un hombre le estaba mirando, probablemente no estaba preparado para superar a Neville. Theodore la tentó y engatusó, pero, a pesar de su insistencia, Susan era una mujer mezquina y cruel, por lo que tuvo que retirar todo lo que había dicho sobre su amabilidad, aunque para sus adentros estaba más aliviado de que ella se hubiera relajado con él que de cualquier otra cosa. Y, para ser sinceros, probablemente tenía razón. Todavía pensaba en Neville mucho más de lo que lo habría hecho cualquiera que estuviera preparado para intentarlo otra vez. Todavía pensaba en su sonrisa, su risa y sus piernas. Sin embargo, esa noche con Susan acurrucada contra él en su cama, todavía vestida, comenzó a imaginarse a todos lo que habían estado en el Baile de los Malfoy, intentado descubrir a quienes se refería. Se durmió pensando que con su suerte serían uno de los imbéciles de Ravenclaw que se habían negado a estudiar con Mortífagos.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **¡Holaaaa! Le he cogido el gustillo a esto de las actualizaciones TRIPLES xD Mientras pueda y tenga bastantes capítulos traducidos de reserva podré seguir haciéndolo, aunque puede que a este ritmo me quede sin xD**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de los capítulos ;)**

 **¿Qué os han parecido? ¿Qué opináis de la lista de Draco? ¿Superaran sus miedos? ¿Encontraran la otra mitad de su todo? ¿Dos gays más en el Baile? ¿Quiénes eran?**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * redeginori* *Loonydraconian* *Oveja salvaje* *Natituxii* *Shikara65* *SALESIA* *Anny Di Angelo* *Ranita Azul* *floriponcio* *Wind White* *Candice Saint-Just* *Primainara: **Primauuuu *** * ivfer2* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* *Carmen* *margomezg83* *Marycielo Felton* *alerejon***

 **¡Besoooos!**


	148. Chapter 148

**_Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 148**

– Mañana. – le dijo Ginny a Hermione cuando se cruzaron por uno de los pasillos.

Hermione asintió.

– Allí estaremos. – contestó.

Y allí estaban.

Al día siguiente, cuando los estudiantes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de séptimo y octavo año comenzaron a situarse en sus asientos, ya había una fila adicional de estudiantes en el fondo de la sala. Cuando apareció la profesora Weasley sus ojos parpadearon al ver a Hermione, Draco, Theodore y el resto de estudiantes de séptimo de Slytherin que habían abandonado su clase para estudiar independientemente con Hermione. No obstante, no reconoció su presencia y, en su lugar, comenzó la clase.

– El encantamiento Patronus, – dijo – es un tipo de magia muy complicada. No es _necesario_ para los EXTASIS y, de hecho, muchos magos adultos no pueden, en absoluto, conjurarlo o, si lo hacen, no pueden conjurar un Patronus completamente corpóreo.

Una chica levantó la mano y, con una nerviosa mirada a los estudiantes del fondo de la sala, con las piernas extendidas y recostados en sus asientos como depredadores satisfechos, preguntó:

– ¿Es cierto que los Mortífagos no pueden conjurar uno?

Molly Weasley le sonrió a la chica.

– Sí. – dijo – Es cierto. Los magos oscuros que intenten conjurar un Patronus serán devorados por unos gusanos que emergerán del extremo de su varita.

Otra chica agitó su mano en el aire y cuando Molly Weasley posó su mirada en ella, preguntó:

– Entonces, ¿tenemos que pensar en nuestro recuerdo más feliz?

La profesora confirmó que tenían que tener en mente el recuerdo más feliz mientras lanzaban el hechizo y, entonces, preguntó si alguien estaba interesado en probarlo, advirtiéndoles una vez más, que esa era magia muy avanzada y que incluso ser capaz de crear una luz plateada intangible era prueba de una habilidad mágica superior; no quería que ninguno de ellos sintiera que habían fracasado si no podían conjurarlo.

Varios estudiantes se situaron, uno a uno, al frente de la sala practicando el encantamiento. Uno de ellos consiguió, bajo una ronda de entusiastas aplausos, una voluta de humo plateada. Después de unos minutos, Hermione se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió al frente del aula y, con una sonrisa fingidamente dulce hacia la profesora Weasley y con la sugerencia de que ella podría, tal vez, intentarlo, conjuró a su nutria.

La pequeña criatura ojeó la sala, pareciendo complacida por los jadeos que le dieron la bienvenida. Un chico extendió la mano como si pudiera tocarla, pero la nutria saltó y comenzó a dar volteretas en el escritorio de la profesora.

– Sí. – dijo Molly Weasley – Te enseñó Harry, ¿verdad, querida?

– Así fue. – reconoció Hermione.

Theodore llegó a grandes zancadas al frente del aula.

– Creo que me gustaría intentarlo. – dijo, con una cordial mirada hacia la profesora – Si no le importa.

– Es un encantamiento muy difícil. – dijo la mujer de nuevo – No se haga falsas ilusiones, señor Nott. Dada su familia…

Pero el Patronus con forma de conejo de Theodore ya había salido de su varita y movía la nariz con gracia, mientras la profesora Weasley cerraba la boca con un chasquido.

– Pensaba que los Mortífagos no podían conjurarlo. – dijo alguien de la clase.

Theodore sonrió con aire satisfecho.

– Bueno, – dijo la profesora Weasley – realmente depende de poder producir un recuerdo feliz. Uno puro de corazón.

– Puro de corazón. – dijo Theo con evidente deleite – Ese soy yo.

– Tonterías. – dijo Hermione.

Theodore se puso una mano sobre el corazón.

– Me ofendes, Hermione.

– No estoy hablando de ti. – respondió ella, con la voz entrecortada por la diversión que todos en el aula podían sentir – Hablo de la errónea y común percepción de que uno tiene que ser de "corazón puro" para conjurar un Patronus.

– ¿Y qué evidencia tienes para refutar eso? – le preguntó Molly Weasley – Estoy segura de que no pretendes impugnar a tu amigo. – parecía muy pagada de si misma cuando dijo eso, como si hubiera acorralado a Hermione contra una esquina – Y, además, _él_ nunca fue un Mortífago.

– No, – dijo Hermione – no lo fue. Y el corazón de Theodore es uno de los más generosos que he encontrado. Pero estaba hablando de Umbridge.

Molly Weasley entrecerró los ojos.

– Dolores Umbridge no era Mortífaga.

– Ni era pura de corazón. – dijo Hermione – A menos que te refieras a algo bastante diferente a lo que se supone que significa eso, pero ella no tenía ningún problema en conjurar un Patronus.

Draco sacó su varita y conjuró su propia nutria. Le llevó varios minutos a la clase darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

– ¿Puedes conjurar dos, señorita Granger? – preguntó la profesora, observando la segunda nutria que se dirigía hacia ella – Muy impresionante.

– No. – respondió Hermione. se encogió de hombros y miró hacia Draco y el entendimiento mutuo que brilló entre ellos abrió los ojos de todos los que lo notaron, incluidos algunos suspiros de más de una estudiante – Es de Draco.

– No seas absurda. – dijo la profesora Weasley, sonando tensa y enfadada – Ambos debéis de haber tramado algún tipo de broma para intentar demostrar que puede conjurarlo cuando todos sabemos que era un Mortífago y que por lo tanto es imposible. – le dio una palmadita a Hermione en la mano con total condescendencia – Hubiera sido más convincente si le hubierais dado otra forma al Patronus, querida.

Draco se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente del aula. Se arremangó mientras avanzaba, mostrando la Marca al público por primera vez desde que empezó el colegio.

– Puedo hacerlo de nuevo. – ofreció.

Hermione, ostentosamente, dejó su propia varita sobre el escritorio de la profesora, murmurando que quería asegurarse de que estuviera claro que no estaban haciendo trampas.

Molly se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño cuando Draco agitó la varita en un estrecho círculo, casi susurrando las palabras. _Expecto Patronum._

La nutria salió danzando de su varita y empezó a corretear, encantada de la vida, entre los pupitres y los zapatos de las chicas.

– ¿Por qué son iguales? – preguntó una de ellas, las palabras resonaron en el aula, rompiendo ese conmocionado silencio.

Draco se volvió hacia la profesora Weasley y, con las cejas arqueadas por una arrogante sonrisa, dijo:

– Supongo que su investigación no fue lo suficientemente exhaustiva. Profesora.

* * *

 **¡ZAAAAAAAS, EN TODA LA BOCAZA! Así es como se le cierra la boca a alguien, con actos y hechos demostrables. Me moría de ganas de que leyerais este capítulo y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ;)**

 **¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**

 **Si mañana me levanto de buen humor puede que vuelva a actualizar, no sé, depende xD**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Mia. Balzac* *margomezg83* *Anny Di Angelo* *Wind White* *Shikara65* *redeginori* *Loonydraconian* *Natituxii* *SALESIA* *Ranita Azul* *ivfer2: **Pero son cortitos y se leen rápido ;P *** * Candice Saint-Just* *Marycielo Felton* *Carmen* **

**¡Besos!**


	149. Chapter 149

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 149**

– Eran el mismo.

Andy compuso una mueca. Había estado intentando trabajar en un ensayo durante una hora y todo lo que había hecho era dominar el hechizo de edición que Hermione le había enseñado. Había tachado y hechizado más intentos fallidos que nunca, odiaba ese ensayo, odiaba el colegio y no podía esperar a que fuera verano, aunque eso significara estar en casa solo con su padre muggle, sin magia y sin volar.

Lo de no volar sería duro.

Aunque ahora mismo lo cambiaría por tener vacaciones de todos esos ensayos.

– ¡El mismo!

Repitió la quejumbrosa voz y Andy estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para decirle a la persona que se callase cuando se dio cuenta de que era la profesora Weasley. Dejó caer una pluma al suelo y, mientras se agachaba para cogerla, miró disimuladamente a la mujer. Tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba hablando con la bibliotecaria y, como si de un milagro se tratara, la señora Pince no le estaba pidiendo silencio.

La señora Irma Pince asustaba a Andy. Tenía una nariz ganchuda, era mezquina, poco servicial y la había visto golpear con un plumero a algún estudiante anteriormente. Sabía que la única forma de encontrar libros perdidos era preguntárselo a Draco o Hermione. Ambos conocían a la perfección la biblioteca, al igual que la vieja señora Pince.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "el mismo"? – le preguntó la señora Pince.

– Tienen el mismo Patronus. – contestó la profesora Weasley. Andy cambió de posición para poder ver a ambas por el rabillo del ojo mientras escuchaba a escondidas – La clase de hoy trataba sobre el encantamiento Patronus, por supuesto no esperaba que ningún estudiante lo dominara, pero él conjuró uno que era igual que el de ella.

– ¿Quiénes? – le preguntó la señora Pince.

– Hermione Granger y el chico Malfoy. – la profesora Weasley se dejó caer en el borde del escritorio de Pince, frotándose el puente de la nariz – ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ron y ella hacían la pareja perfecta. Sabía que estaba enamorada de él cuando eran pequeños y al principio pensé que, como hija de muggles, por Merlín, solo incitaría aún más el pasatiempo de Arthur, pero ni siquiera lo animó y era una niña tan dulce. Ron simplemente la adoraba. Él le pidió matrimonio, ¿lo sabías? Y entonces ella simplemente… por un _Mortífago_. Fue como una bofetada en la cara. Acogí a esa chica, le abrí las puertas de mi casa. Tejí jerséis para ella, Irma. _Jerséis._

Andy podía sentir el enfado en aumento. ¿A quién le importaban los estúpidos jerséis de la profesora Weasley? La había visto llevarlos a clase y eran horribles, toscos, anticuados y de mal gusto. ¿Esa mujer creía que Hermione le debía a su horrible hijo - no es que Andy lo hubiera conocido, pero decidió que el idiota era horrible aunque fuera un héroe de guerra - la vida por esos _jerséis_?

– ¿Cómo pueden ser el mismo? – preguntó la señora Pince – Eso no ocurre. ¿Estás segura de que no era un truco?

– Lo vi hacerlo. – dijo Molly – Y si ocurre. Ya lo he visto antes. – Andy pudo escuchar como su voz se tensaba ligeramente – Remus y Tonks. El Patronus de ella cambió para coincidir con el de él.

– Que descansen en paz. – murmuró Irma Pince tan suavemente que Andy apenas pudo escucharla – Tantas pérdidas.

Vio a Molly posar su mano sobre la de Pince y ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada indescifrable de insoportable dolor. Después de un momento la profesora Weasley, con la voz nivelada con el cuidadoso dominio de una mujer con un autocontrol de hierro, dijo:

– Así fue cómo supe que estaban enamorados. Supe que no era un capricho amoroso por parte de Tonks, supe que se pertenecían.

Irma Pince asintió.

– El Patronus. – dijo, con una voz mucho más irregular que la de Molly Weasley.

– Oh, Irma, – dijo Molly – ¿Y si he cometido un terrible error? He sido horrible con esa chica, la culpé… culpé a ese chico. ¿Y sí…? Pero él estaba en contra de todos nosotros. Sé que era un crio, pero también lo era Fred. Podía haber cambiado de bando. – compartió otra mirada con Irma – Otras personas lo hicieron.

– Creo que es un buen chico. – dijo Irma Pince en voz baja mientras Andy se mantenía tan quieto como pudo para poder escucharla – Creo que era un alma perdida que encontró un salvavidas en esa chica. No la culpes demasiado, Molly. Nadie elige a quien amar.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 **¿Esperabais estas reflexiones por parte de mamá Weasley?**


	150. Chapter 150

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 150**

Draco dobló la carta y le dio la vuelta al papel para ponerle la dirección.

– ¿Escribiendo a tu madre? – preguntó Theodore desde su cama, sin levantar la vista.

Draco suspiró. Aún no había confrontado a sus padres por la terrible negativa a reconocer su compromiso. Realmente no importada, al menos de ninguna manera material. Sabía perfectamente que nunca lo repudiarían y, aunque lo hicieran, tenía tantas bóvedas a su nombre, que ni él ni Hermione necesitarían trabajar ni un solo día de sus vidas. Aun así, importaba. Por supuesto que importaba. Los quería y la quería a ella, por lo que la negativa a aceptarla era como una herida sin cicatrizar, una que simplemente ignoraba como si eso la pudiera hacer desaparecer. Lo peor era que sabía que eso le hacía daño a Hermione, aunque nunca le hubiera dicho nada. Sus propios padres habían sido desmemoriados y como si no existieran, su madre mágica adoptiva, Molly Weasley, la había rechazado y ahora los padres de Draco se negaban a admitir que ella no era más que un flechazo embarazoso que se desvanecería después de dejar el colegio. Incluso las páginas de sociedad que trataban sobre el Baile de Pascua de los Malfoy, con fotografías y citas de Harry Potter y el anuncio público de su compromiso como "la historia más romántica después de la guerra" no obtuvieron respuesta.

Draco, sin embargo, recortó varios recortes de Potter y se los había enviado con una nota que decía: "ni siquiera puedo ir a una fiesta sin aparecer en las noticias" y Potter le envió una fotografía de sí mismo haciendo un grosero gesto.

– No, – dijo Draco – no le estoy escribiendo a mi madre.

– ¿A quién, entonces? – Theo seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención.

– A Percy Weasley.

– ¿En serio? – Theodore levantó la mirada ante eso – ¿Por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de poner la dirección en el sobre. Había decidió mandársela al trabajo en lugar de hacerlo a casa. No estaba seguro de si Percy todavía vivía en la Madriguera con el resto de su miserable familia y, si así era, recibir una carta de Draco Malfoy podría complicar las cosas.

– Trabaja en el Ministerio y parecía ser una persona racional las dos veces que coincidimos con él. – dijo – Pensé que debería empezar a construir mi propia red de influencias.

– Meter otra semilla de los Malfoy en las entrañas del poder. – dijo Theo – Nuestro pequeño Drakey, ya ha crecido.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Llámame Drakey otra vez y perderás un ojo. – murmuró.

– Te gustaba cuando Pansy te lo decía. – dijo Theo con una sonrisa.

– Cuando tenía, qué, ¿doce? ¿Trece años? – preguntó Draco – ¿Quieres que saque todas tus malas decisiones de aquellos años? Solo dos palabras. Zacharias. Smith.

Theodore gruñó.

– Bien. – dijo – No menciones mis horribles ideas y yo no mencionaré las tuyas. – se reclinó contra el cabecero de la cama, mirando a su amigo – ¿Realmente crees que uno de los Weasley estará abierto a tus propuestas? Ginny, seguro, pero su madre sigue siendo una arpía de mente cerrada y no puedes decirme que ese idiota de nuestra generación te dará la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Jamás.

– ¿Tal vez? – preguntó Draco – Pansy bailó con Percy en la fiesta y me dijo que el chico parecía lo suficientemente agradable.

– Merlín, eso es prácticamente demasiado efusivo para ella. – dijo Theo.

– ¿Te importaría? – le preguntó Draco – Es decir, si llevo gente a tu casa el próximo año. Conoces el tipo de pequeñas veladas a las que me refiero.

– ¿A quién más estás cultivando además de los Weasley? – le preguntó Theodore.

– No estoy seguro todavía. – admitió Draco – Pero, entre el incidente de "oh, él no puede ser un Mortífago" con el Patronus y el Baile de Pascua, algunas personas de Hogwarts se están calentando y, bueno, Andy puede ser joven, pero nadie ha dicho que los contactos tenían que estar todos dentro de una mínima franja de edad. Un partido a largo plazo.

Theo se encogió de hombros.

– Trae a quien quieras. También es tu casa, colega. Tu bandada de patitos, Potter, e incluso Percy Weasley.

– ¿Zacharias Smith? – le preguntó Draco.

Theodore compuso una mueca de disgusto.

– ¿Qué pasó con él?

Draco sonrió.

– Creo que se las arregló para enemistarse con todo el mundo y que, actualmente, no tiene amigos, ni cerebro y está desempleado en Groenlandia.

– Se buscó ese camino al huir de la batalla. – dijo Theo – Que gilipollas. Su padre también era gilipollas. Gilipollas, gilipollas, gilipollas.

– Tú sabrás. – dijo Draco alegremente.

– También la tenía pequeña. – añadió Theo.

Ante eso, ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír y Draco se levantó para llevar la carta a la lechucería.

– ¿Has pedido cita para ir a visitar a tu padre? – preguntó desde la puerta.

Theo sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Le has escrito a tu madre?

Draco sacudió la suya.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (2/2)**

 **Vaya dos patas pa' un banco... xD Vemos que Draco además de planear venganza, también está planeando cosechar influencias en el Ministerio de a futuro, eso sí, lo que es enfrentar a su madre todavía no lo tiene muy claro xD**

 **Hemos llegado a la mitad de los capítulos de la historia, pero todavía no empezamos la segunda parte, que empezará sobre el capítulo 175 o por ahí**

 **¿Qué os han parecido?**

 **¿Habéis visto la foto que Tom ha subido a su Instagram con Emma y Matthew? ¡He estado fangirleando durante horas! Además de montándome mis propias películas... pero ese es otro tema xD**

 **Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior a: * floriponcio* *redeginori* *Chibik-Lady* *aquagt929* *tamarabvillar* *Ranita Azul* *Ines caysol* *Shikara65* *serene141* *SALESIA* *Loonydraconian* *Guest* *miicaadela* *ivicab93* *Wind White* *lynn - lugo1* *ivfer2* *Alike Malfoy* *alerejon* *Candice Saint-Just* *Bombon Kou Malfoy* **

**¡Besotees!**


	151. Chapter 151 (A Meeting with McGonagall)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 151 (Reunión con McGonagall)**

Hermione se sentó en el despacho de la directora McGonagall, apretando los dedos con nerviosismo. Se preguntó si alguna vez se sobrepondría a los nervios al ser llamada por el director. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo y, sin embargo, todavía sentía que su corazón latía aceleradamente y que tenía la boca seca.

– Estás teniendo un año excelente. – dijo Minerva McGonagall. Tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba leyendo lo que parecía el expediente de Hermione. En cualquier caso, eso hizo que la chica se pusiera aún más nerviosa – Como de costumbre, tienes excelentes notas en todas las asignaturas y los profesores no tienen más que elogios por tu dedicación y arduo trabajo.

Hermione tragó saliva. El sonido le pareció muy fuerte en sus oídos.

– Me alegra que piensen bien de mí. – dijo.

– He oído hablar sobre tu pequeña maniobra en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – continuó McGonagall – Una gran demostración. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas trabajando en eso?

– Desde el otoño. – admitió Hermione.

– Veo que mencionas a Dolores Umbridge en el ensayo sobre el encantamiento Patronus. – Hermione volvió a tragar saliva. Le había entregado ese trabajo a Molly Weasley, a pesar de no haber asistido a su clase durante meses. McGonagall cogió una hoja de pergamino, leyéndola por encima. Hermione vio, con inquietud, que era su ensayo – Horrida mujer. – dijo – Creo que incluso prefiero a Alecto, a pesar de su desafortunada psicosis.

Hermione comenzaba a sentirse muy confusa por esa reunión.

– Conseguir que el señor Malfoy y el señor Nott produzcan un Patronus corpóreo es todo un logro para un profesor, especialmente para alguien inexperto como tú. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

– Fue… simplemente fue algo natural para Draco. – dijo Hermione – Theo… él trabajó muy duro. No creo que tenga nada que ver conmigo.

McGonagall sonrió mientras tomaba otra hoja del pergamino y la ojeaba.

– Creo que vamos a tener que estar en desacuerdo con eso, querida. Creo que tuvo mucho que ver contigo. – utilizó una mano para deslizar el trabajo del Patronus de Hermione sobre el escritorio en su dirección – Me gustaría que, por favor, revisaras esto y lo dejaras en mi escritorio la próxima semana. He tomado algunas notas sobre cosas que me gustaría que investigaras y ampliaras.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces antes de coger el pergamino. Al lado de la esperada marca verificativa que Molly Weasley le había dejado había casi un ensayo entero, escrito con una pulcra letra en tinta roja. Minerva McGonagall había comentado casi todo lo que había escrito. La mujer le citaba varios textos que Hermione debería mirar y le exigía que ampliara su conocimiento personal sobre el tema. _Tienes que tener más fe en tu propia experiencia_ , había escrito. _Si bien es bueno demostrar un dominio de los fundamentos teóricos del tema en cuestión, si no haces tu propia investigación, simplemente estás reafirmando el trabajo de otras personas._

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia la Directora.

– No lo entiendo. – dijo.

– Bueno, – le contestó Minerva McGonagall, mirándola por encima de las gafas – eres una chica muy brillante, pero esto necesita algo de limpieza y expansión antes de enviarlo para su publicación.

– ¿Publicación? – espetó Hermione.

– Por supuesto. – McGonagall, volvió la mirada hacia la hoja de pergamino que todavía estaba revisando – Ahora, vamos al asunto por el que te pedí que nos reuniéramos.

La confusión de Hermione iba en aumento.

– ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el próximo año? – le preguntó.

– Yo, eh, ninguno realmente. – contestó Hermione – Draco y yo nos mudaremos con Theodore. Y Susan también. Supongo que vamos a… ser, simplemente.

McGonagall dejó escapar un pensativo sonido.

– Susan ha dicho que ha disfrutado mucho tus clases de Defensa. Dice, déjame ver: – entrecerró los ojos hacia el pergamino – _Hermione y Draco lo hacen parecer real. Casi nunca están de acuerdo, pero he aprendido más de sus argumentos que en ninguna otra clase de Defensa._

Hermione se sonrojó.

– No es como si alguna vez Defensa haya sido una clase especialmente buena. – murmuró.

– No, – coincidió McGonagall – los estándares han sido lamentablemente malos. – dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa – ¿Qué opinas del plan de estudios propuesto por Molly Weasley?

Hermione vaciló, pero entonces comenzó a decirle apresuradamente a la directora que no estaba exactamente mal, que sencillamente no era muy práctico. La profesora Weasley había alineado los temas con los que seguramente saldrían en los TIMO y los EXTASIS y estaba segura que eso resultaría en excelentes puntuaciones en las pruebas, pero no parecía haber dejado espacio para la exploración intelectual o, bueno, de lo que acababan de defenderse.

McGonagall asintió.

– ¿Tienes algunas ideas sobre cómo expandirlo? – le preguntó.

Y eso hizo Hermione. Oh, cómo lo hizo Hermione. Tardó diez minutos en explicar que pensaba que Pociones y Defensa podrían enseñar varios temas interesantes, cuando se detuvo y miró a la mujer.

– Directora, – dijo – ¿podría atreverme a preguntarle por qué le interesa mi opinión sobre el plan de estudios de Defensa?

Los ojos de Minerva centellearon.

– ¿No lo he mencionado? – preguntó – Me gustaría pedirte que tomaras el puesto de instructora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el próximo año.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	152. Chapter 152 (A Meeting with McGonagall)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 152 (Reunión con McGonagall)**

– ¿Qué quiere que yo qué?

Hermione no estaba segura de haber escuchado correctamente a Minerva McGonagall.

– Quiero que tomes el puesto de profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el próximo año. – la Directora sonrió – Bueno, tú y el señor Malfoy. Me gustaría que ambos en equipo enseñéis la asignatura, con el señor Malfoy disponible para hacer tutoría de Legeremancia y Oclumancia por lo que algunos alumnos se beneficiarían de tal instrucción.

– Pero ni siquiera hemos hecho los EXTASIS. – protestó Hermione.

Minerva parecía un gato examinando a un ratón que había inmovilizado con una pata.

– Estoy segura de que destacará en sus exámenes, señorita Granger. – dijo – Tú y el señor Malfoy, ambos. Sois estudiantes ejemplares. No, – continuó – no me preocupan los resultados de vuestros exámenes.

– Pero…

– Y ambos aportareis una experiencia inigualable en la lucha contra las Artes Oscuras desde dos perspectivas muy diferentes. – siguió McGonagall – Eres bien capaz de organizar una clase, como ilustra tu trabajo de este año dirigiendo el grupo de estudio independiente, así como la forma en que mantuviste por el buen camino al señor Potter y Weasley durante años.

– No soy buena con…

McGonagall continuó como si Hermione no estuviera balbuceando.

– Y el señor Malfoy parece tener un talento inesperado para trabajar con los estudiantes más jóvenes. Eso, tengo que admitirlo, me tomó un poco por sorpresa. – miró a Hermione – Muy pocas cosas lo hacen. Intento estar al tanto de todo lo que hacen los alumnos.

Hermione se sonrojó al contemplar la miríada de cosas de las que Harry, Ron y ella se habían salido con la suya o, al parecer, eso había asumido. Minerva McGonagall la observaba y, después de un momento con más que un toque de satisfacción, dijo:

– El baño, señorita Granger, no era el ambiente ideal para la elaboración de pociones.

Hermione quería que la tierra se la tragara. En cambio, reunió su valentía Gryffindor y dijo:

– Si tomamos el puesto, sabes que Draco querrá entrenar al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

Minerva sonrió.

– Sí, es adorable verlo con su pequeña bandada y la pintoresca solución de darles sus propias escobas a esas niñas. Horace y yo hemos compartido más de una sonrisa mientras metían las escobas en sus habitaciones pensando que nadie las había visto. – comenzó a recoger las hojas de pergamino dispersas por el escritorio, guardándolas en una carpeta – Pero también ha estado enseñando a algunos Gryffindors, por lo que estoy segura de que él y la señora Hooch podrían llegar a un razonable acuerdo que le permita satisfacer su interés en fomentar la participación de los jóvenes en el deporte. – Hermione podía sentir como su mente se aceleraba al considerar la solución perfecta para qué hacer el próximo año – Creo que hay algunos del primer año de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que se han sentido un poco excluidos de la diversión.

– ¿Realmente quiere que nosotros…

– Sí, señorita Granger. – dijo McGonagall – Arreglad la chimenea del señor Nott y ambos podréis llegar hasta aquí a través de la Red Flu para dar clase, como Molly está haciendo este año.

Hermione palideció al darse cuenta de que esa oportunidad, – poder darle forma a la manera de enseñar Defensa y hacer que la clase fuera buena – era otra cosa más que Molly Weasley tendría contra ella.

– Ya dejé que la profesora Wesley supiera que su cargo sería solo de un año. – dijo McGonagall amablemente – Ella no volverá a ese puesto aceptes mi oferta o no. Al final resultó que no era muy buena para el trabajo. – cuando Hermione murmuró algo sobre que dudaba que Molly lo viera de esa manera, McGonagall añadió – Está pasando por un tremendo dolor, ya sabes. Esa pérdida, nunca desaparecerá. Pero creo que se está dando cuenta de se equivocó al desquitarse contigo y el señor Malfoy. Es posible que nunca te reconozca que algunas de sus acciones de este año no han sido muy óptimas, pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte de ningún otro abuso por su parte.

Hermione se quedó estática, sin saber qué decir y McGonagall sonrió.

– Ve, señorita Granger. Cuéntale al señor Malfoy mi oferta. Mañana tengo una cita con él, pero estoy segura de qué estás a punto de ir a hablar con él. Y no te olvides de revisar ese ensayo. Te he puesto una nota en el reverso con el nombre de un periódico que creo que estaría muy interesado en publicarlo.

Reconociendo la despedida, Hermione se puso en pie murmurando palabras de agradecimiento incoherentes, además de prometerle que no la defraudaría y no se detuvo hasta estar a mitad de camino de las escaleras.

– Mierda. – masculló, apoyándose contra la pared – Tengo que decírselo a Harry. No podrá creerse que soy la siguiente.

* * *

 **N/A (Colubrina): Está parte de la historia (que será el final del año escolar más un poco del verano) se completará alrededor del capítulo 170. Después de esta fase habrá un intermedio de dos Drabbles de Tumblr y entonces comenzará la segunda parte.**

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	153. Chapter 153

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 153**

– Ni siquiera tiene gracia, Hermione. – dijo Draco mientras caminaba.

Draco tenía muchos planes para esa tarde. Theodore estaba haciendo algo sano y tedioso con Susan que probablemente implicaba quejarse, seguramente de él, por lo que eso le dejaba un dormitorio casi vacío. Incluso Clem parecía estar durmiendo. Draco había pensado que Hermione iría, que harían la pretensión de estudiar para Aritmancia, entonces la besaría en ese lugar en el cuello que la convertía en masilla en sus manos, que le gustaba considerar hábiles, y que el resto vendría rodado.

En lugar de eso, parecía agitada y dejó caer la mochila en el suelo con un fuerte estrépito. Eso despertó a Clem, quien empezó a chirriar tan fuerte que Draco tuvo que sacarla de su caja y pasarse, por lo menos, diez minutos acariciándola para calmarla antes de permitirle que la devolviera a su cama. Durante ese tiempo Hermione le fue explicando lo que había sucedido en la reunión con McGonagall.

La Directora Minerva McGonagall, la más feroz de los leones, una mujer que, incluso a los Carrow, producía respeto, aparentemente le había ofrecido un trabajo.

A él. El Mortífago. El fracasado. El chico que no había hecho nada bien.

– Todos los padres se quejarían. – dijo Draco – Sacarían a sus hijos del colegio, enviándolos a, bueno, a Durmstrang no. Beauxbatons. Eso, todos llevarían allí a sus hijos.

Hermione se incorporó desde su posición en la cama. Se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se cruzó de piernas, mientras explicaba lo que McGonagall le había dicho, - además de algo de un ensayo que tenía que revisar - mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos castaños.

– No bromeo. – dijo, cuando Draco comenzó a sacudir la cabeza – Quiere que enseñemos Defensa y que tú ayudes con las clases de vuelo y sobre Oclumancia.

– Hermione, – dijo Draco desesperadamente – la gente ni siquiera me quiere como _estudiante_. Nunca dejarán que…

– Lo harías genial. – dijo Hermione – Serías muy bueno en eso, Draco. No dejes que el miedo a las lechuzas que McGonagall pueda recibir te detenga.

Consideró la idea de tener un trabajo, un trabajo real. No necesitaba el dinero, por supuesto. Pero eso no era lo importante; lo importante era que sería… era como una especie de redención. Oh, Merlín, si hablaba en serio, sería el mejor profesor que Hogwarts hubiera visto en su historia.

Bueno, el mejor junto a Hermione, por supuesto.

Ella extendió una mano, tomando la suya, mientras observaba como la esperanza y la incredulidad luchaban en su rostro.

– No voy a aceptar el trabajo a menos que tú también lo hagas. – dijo.

Draco la dejó tirar de él hasta situarlo junto a ella en la cama. Clem dejó escapar un último y soñoliento chirrido desde la suya mientras Draco se mantenía con rígido autocontrol.

– Tienes que aceptarlo. – dijo.

Hermione se recostó contra la almohada y le sonrió, recordándole a la primera noche que pasaron mirando las estrellas cuando no solo la había visto como una compañera empollona sino como una mujer con una vena diabólica.

– No veo por qué. – dijo ella – Dices que tienes suficiente dinero como para mantenernos lujosamente durante toda la vida. Puedo vivir con Theodore, gastar tus galeones y quizás hasta aprender a bordar. No necesito un trabajo.

Draco la observó mientras se burlaba de él, componiendo una expresión que recordaba a la más arrogante de las mujeres sangre pura, arrugando la nariz ante la sola idea de tener que hacer algo tan plebeyo como trabajar para vivir.

– Te aburrirías en una semana. – predijo – Te volverías completamente loca sentándote en todas las salas de la Mansión Nott cosiendo cosas.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

– Si no aceptas el trabajo, yo tampoco lo haré. – al ver que no respondía, añadió – Puedes hacer tus cosas de Malfoy desde Hogwarts tan fácilmente como podrías desde la Mansión Nott.

Draco empezó a sonreír.

– Eres una pequeña manipuladora. – le dijo. Supuso que no debía sorprenderse. Había pasado todo el año con Theo y él mismo. Había terminado por ser amiga de Pansy y, para ser sincero, no era como si, incluso antes de ese año, hubiera sido completamente transparente y franca, con todo lo que había hecho furtivamente con Potter y Weasley.

Se acostó junto a ella, quitándose los zapatos con los pies, porque no se ponían los zapatos encima de la cama, y comenzó a apartar los rizos de su cuello. Un mechón errante le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y, antes de poder contenerse, estornudó. Hermione rio y, mientras presionaba los labios sobre el lugar de su cuello en el que había estado pensando por unos minutos, murmuró:

– Te amo, Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno... Y así de repente como cambia la perspectiva de la historia...**

 **¿Se cumplirá la maldición? ¿O conseguirán superarla? ¿Quién no se moriría por asistir a una clase impartida por estos dos? Como dice Susan, tiene que ser fascinante verlos xD**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Anny Di Angelo* *Ranita Azul: **JAJAJJAJA Me pasó lo mismo con esa maldita foto, ¡Así sin avisar, pues produces microinfartos, Tom! *** * Loonydraconian* *Doristarazona: **No te preocupes cielo, sé que siempre estás ahí y espero que te vaya muy bien con el viaje ;) *** * redeginori* *Natituxii* *SALESIA: **Tú y tus dotes de videncia... ¿Qué haces para adivinar lo que va a pasar en la historia? ¡Te adoro! *** * Marycielo Felton* *lynn - lugo1* *ivfer2* *Carmen* *valitos* *serene141* *Guest***

 **¡Besotes!**


	154. Chapter 154 (Hermione Gets a Letter)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 154 (Hermione Recibe una Carta)**

Hermione tomó el grueso sobre de color crema que sostenía la lechuza, girándolo con curiosidad en sus manos. Desvió la mirada hacia Theodore quien se encogió de hombros y, con un movimiento de cejas, rompió el sello de cera plateada. Leyó la carta una primera vez, luego una segunda y, entonces, se la pasó a Theo sin decir palabra.

Comenzó a leerla y, sin levantar la mirada, preguntó:

– ¿Dónde está Draco esta mañana?

– Volando con Andy y Ginny. – contestó ella – Necesitaba desahogarse después de hablar con McGonagall.

– Ajá. – dijo Theo – ¿Tú qué opinas? – le devolvió el pergamino a Hermione, quien volvió a leerlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 _Estimada señorita Granger,_

 _Draco nos ha informado que planeáis vivir con Theodore cuando terminéis en Hogwarts. Tengo entendido que tus padres no podrán ayudarte con la mudanza, por lo que espero que no sea inapropiado ofrecerte mi ayuda en su lugar._

 _Respetuosamente,_

 _Lucius Malfoy._

Miró de vuelta a Theodore y dijo:

– ¿Qué opino? ¿Sinceramente? – él asintió – No tengo ni idea de qué opinar.

Theo comenzó a sonreír cuando una idea se apoderó de su mente.

– Espero que no tengas la esperanza de que te ayude a cargar cajas él mismo. – ambos contemplaron esa imagen y Hermione comenzó a reír al imaginar al patriarca de los Malfoy cargando una caja tras otra de libros desde donde las había dejado en Grimmauld Place, mientras Walburga Black chillaba de indignación desde su retrato cada vez que la perturbaran, antes de aparecerse de vuelta en la Mansión Nott.

– Seguro que no. – dijo, dándole vueltas a esa idea – ¿Ensuciar sus propias manos con una labor real? Seguramente se está refiriendo a que contrataría a alguien.

– Oh, sin lugar a dudas. – dijo Theodore – Pero, admítelo, te ha gustado la imagen de Lucius Malfoy cargando cajas. – intercambiaron una mirada – Aun así, – dijo, rompiendo el silencio – es una gran oferta.

– ¿Qué hago? – le preguntó Hermione. La relación de Theodore con su herencia sangre pura era algo complicada, pero conocía las reglas y estaba bastante segura de que se suponía que debía responder a eso.

Theo suspiró.

– Acepta. – dijo – Pero solo de una manera simbólica. Dile que tienes la mudanza prácticamente organizada, pero que estarías muy agradecida de que pudiera hacer algo trivial que no requiera ningún esfuerzo en absoluto.

– ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó ella.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Tal vez que encuentre algo de la infancia de Draco? Algún libro que puedas fingir que, repentinamente, es vitalmente importante para tu felicidad, o algo de Quidditch. Te lo traerá con una botella de buen vino, después le pedirás que se quede un rato y que se tome un vaso, él te dirá que no puede, pero insistirás, entonces lo hará, y finalmente el infierno se congelará porque Lucius Malfoy ha aceptado tu hospitalidad.

Los dedos de Hermione se apretaron entorno a la carta hasta que Theodore se acercó, quitándosela de las manos. Alisó el pergamino y se lo metió de vuelta en su mochila.

– Draco aún no ha enfrentado a sus padres. – dijo las palabras tan calladamente que Theo se tuvo que apoyar en ella para asegurarse de haber escuchado correctamente – Sé que no lo ha hecho. Está aterrorizado de que lo rechacen, aterrado de que insistan en que elija.

– Te elegiría a ti. – dijo Theo, sus palabras fueron tan suaves como las de ella.

– Lo sé. – lo miró a los ojos como si quisiera que la entendiera – Pero eso sería… no sé cómo le afectaría a él.

Theodore asintió.

– Tal vez su padre, al menos, lo entiende. – dijo – Ellos lo aman, Hermione. Sé que es difícil de entender cuando actúan así, como lo hicieron en Pascua, pero realmente… creen que harían cualquier cosa por él. Que están haciendo lo mejor para él.

– ¿Cómo tu padre? – preguntó Hermione. Él cuadró la mandíbula, alejándose ligeramente – Te quiere, Theodore, sabes que lo hace.

– Ha matado gente. – Theo soltó las palabras con la voz totalmente plana y Hermione asintió – Podría haberte matado _a ti_.

– Te quiere. – insistió – ¿Por qué no vas a decirle que fuimos a la tumba de tu madre a ponerle flores como te pidió?

– Porque tengo miedo. – contestó Theo. Hermione lo agarró de la mano, apretándosela suavemente – Al igual que Draco. ¿Y si soy como él?

– Estoy segura que de alguna manera lo eres. – dijo – Puedes quedarte con lo bueno, Theodore. Sigue siendo el hombre que escuchaba tus recitales de piano.

– Y un asesino. – susurró.

– ¿Cuándo irás? – preguntó Hermione, pero él sacudió la cabeza, por lo que no volvió a insistir.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	155. Chapter 155 (A Visitor in the Garden)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 155 (Un Visitante en el Jardín)**

Hermione tachó otro día en el calendario haciendo la cuenta atrás hasta los EXTASIS, mordiéndose el labio mientras alternaba la mirada desde el montón de libros sobre el escritorio hasta el ventanal que le mostraba el sol calentando el aire de finales de primavera. Decidió comprometerse y cogió un libro de Aritmancia que había sacado de la biblioteca y se dirigió al herbolario amurallado para disfrutar del aire libre.

– Es difícil de creer que casi hayamos terminado en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hannah. Al parecer la chica había tenido la misma idea que ella y ahí estaba, sentada en un banco con una cesta con lo que parecían dulces y fruta en el suelo frente a sus ojos – Sírvete.

Hermione murmuró un agradecimiento, sacó una manzana de la cesta de Hannah y también se sentó en uno de los bancos. No le había contado a nadie, excepto a Theo, que Draco y ella planeaban quedarse a enseñar y le había pedido a McGonagall que pospusiera cualquier tipo de anuncio hasta el verano. "Creo que me daría mala suerte", le dijo a la Directora "Decirle a la gente que tengo el trabajo antes de pasar los EXTASIS de la asignatura sería tentar al destino o algo así".

– Bueno, – dijo Pansy, apareciendo por la puerta – veo que no soy la única que ha tenido esta idea hoy. – cogió una galleta de chocolate de la cesta de Hannah, sonriéndole – ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a ganar la Copa de las Casas?

– Todavía no la hemos ganado. – objetó Hannah, pero Pansy simplemente sonrió. Hufflepuff estaba tan adelantado que tendrían que resucitar a Voldemort para perder suficientes puntos como para ver la copa arrebatada de sus victoriosos dedos.

Uno por uno, el resto de los de octavo año, llamados por el sol, la calidez de un día primaveral y el sabor de la libertad de las clases y estudios en el horizonte, fueron apareciendo en el herbolario. Draco se sentó detrás de Hermione, envolviéndola con sus brazos y escondiendo el rostro en sus rizos. Susan estaba mucho más cómoda regodeándose de ganar la Copa de las Casas y apareció por la puerta burlándose de Theo de que, finalmente, Harry Potter no estaba allí para obtener miles de puntos solo por respirar y de que Slytherin _todavía_ no había logrado ganarla.

– El trabajo duro da sus frutos. – dijo Susan para finalizar, comenzando a revolver la cesta de Hannah – ¿Cómo supiste que tenías que traer tantas cosas?

Hannah se encogió de hombros y dijo, algo despistada, que era bueno estar preparada.

Cuando apareció Neville, sorprendido de verlos a todos, Pansy soltó una risita entre dientes.

– Simplemente querías estar preparada. – dijo – Claro.

– Podríamos irnos. – dijo Theo, levantándose del banco en el que se había sentado, sin mirar a Neville – Estoy seguro de que queréis estar solos.

– No pasa nada. – dijo Neville, poniéndose rojo.

– Sí. – insistió Hannah – Hemos estado tan ocupados que no todos nos hemos podido parar y charlar desde hace tiempo.

Theodore se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco, cogiendo la manzana que Susan le ofrecía y componiendo una elegante sonrisa.

– Bien. – dijo – ¿Cuáles son vuestros planes después de navegar en las embarcaciones mágicas que cruzan el lago antes de abandonar este lugar?

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder con sus historias de trabajos y pasantías y, en el caso de Susan, sin plan alguno, apareció Padma.

– ¿Eso son galletas? – preguntó, al ver lo que tenía Pansy en la mano – ¿Galletas de _chocolate_? – se arrodilló y comenzó a revolver la cesta hasta encontrar dos más – Podría besarte. – le dijo a Hannah mientras le daba un mordisco a una – Si tengo que revisar otro aburrido artículo sobre la Viruela de Dragón, grito. O me desmayo. O tal vez ambas. Mi cerebro, – anunció – está desbordado. – se metió el resto de galleta en la boca mientras el grupo intentaba no mirar – ¿Qué? – preguntó finalmente – No es como si ninguno de vosotros tuviera migas en las comisuras de la boca, sabéis.

Pansy se limpió la boca y, entonces, dijo:

– Estás comiendo _galletas_.

– Me gustan las galletas. – dijo Padma, presionando con la mirada a la Slytherin a seguir con el tema.

Podría haberlo hecho, pero un gato callejero llamó su atención e inclinó la cabeza a un lado para ver mejor al anaranjado animal que se había colado en el herbolario. Tenía la cola alzada, parecía que le habían arrancado media oreja en una antigua pelea y una larga cicatriz le recorría un lado de la cara, casi perdiendo uno de los ojos.

– Bueno, – dijo Pansy – no eres un chico muy guapo. ¿De _dónde_ sales?

Hermione levantó la mirada del libro, dejando escapar un asombrado y estrangulado grito justo antes de que el gato, - medio Kneazle, realmente - saltara sobre su regazo, comenzando a ronronear.

– Crookshanks. – susurró, sollozando por razones que no llegaba a comprender del todo – ¿Dónde has _estado_?

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	156. Chapter 156 (Presents)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 156 (Presentes)**

Draco sacó cada plato de la caja que le había entregado la lechuza esa mañana, verificando si tenían grietas o golpes antes de dejarlos a un lado para envolverlos. Theodore lo miraba con muda diversión.

– ¿Sabes que Hermione te va a matar cuando se entere de esto? – dijo finalmente cuando Draco, después de haber confirmado que todo había llegado de una pieza, comenzó a envolver los platos de nuevo, esta vez hechizando el papel para que quedara presentable.

– Sigue encerrada con Pansy y ese gato suyo. – dijo Draco – Después de presentarle a Clem y decirle que no es comida, se fueron a darle algún tipo de cuidado al animal. – miró a su amigo – Puede que sea el gato más feo que he visto en mi vida.

Clem emitió un sonido de aparente protesta.

– Bueno, – dijo Theodore – no todo el mundo se siente atraído por la esponjosidad y el morado, Draco.

Clem volvió a chirriar y Theo suspiró, mirando a la criatura. Crookshanks había desafiado todas las expectativas lógicas al no comerse a esa cosa. En lugar de eso, olisqueó al Micropuff y le dio un lametón en la parte superior de su morada cabeza. Theodore tenía la esperanza de encontrarse a la maldita bestia llevando al Micropuff alrededor de su casa como un valioso juguete.

– Es un gato realmente feo. – repitió Draco.

Nunca había visto un gato tan feo como el amado Crookshanks de Hermione. El animal estaba lleno de cicatrices y arañazos, pero estaba claro que incluso antes del paseo de supervivencia por los bosques de Hogwarts era feo. Tenía la cara aplastada y parecía que sus ojos estaban perpetuamente fruncidos. Su largo pelaje naranja no estaba enmarañado y, al principio, Pansy sugirió que tenía que haber estado viviendo con alguna familia, pero Hermione confesó que hacía tiempo hechizó el pelo del gato para que se mantuviera mágicamente desenredado, "Es simplemente una variación de un hechizo que usé en mi pelo, pero es que su pelaje siempre se enredaba, le dolía y…"

Pansy le exigió que le enseñara el hechizo de una vez.

– Te sugiero que aprendas a quererlo. – dijo Theodore – ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – señaló los platos que Draco continuaba envolviendo con inmenso cuidado.

– Los pedí por correo. – contestó Draco – Dejaste ahí todos esos catálogos de Navidad, estaba aburrido y, un día, hojeándolos vi estas bellezas. Tengo el juego completo. – dio unas palmaditas al montón – A Ginny le encantarán.

– Ginny, – dijo Theo – probablemente se reirá tanto que se meará encima. Hermione, sin embargo, podría matarte.

Draco desechó esa posibilidad con un gesto.

– Voy a hablar con mi madre esta tarde. – dijo – La oferta de mi padre de ayudarnos con la mudanza significa que ella tiene que entrar en razón. Cuando vuelva y le diga a Hermione que finalmente me he enfrentado a ese pequeño problema, estará tan contenta que esto ni le importará.

– Creo que subestimas su disposición a ir tras la gente. – dijo Theodore – He oído que Marietta Edgecombe tendrá cicatrices de por vida, y todos sabemos lo de Umbridge.

– Centauros. – dijo Draco. Pareció momentáneamente nervioso, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza – No va a enviarme a los centauros. No estoy torturando a nadie, ni pegándole, ni nada. Solo…

– Solo le estás regalando a tu novia platos conmemorativos con vuestras caras en ellos. Y platos de postre de Harry Potter.

– Los presentes son tradicionales al cesar la escolaridad formal. – dijo Draco con la voz tan remilgada como pudo – ¿Y cómo podrías resistirte a este con sus remolinos rojos y dorados, el brillante hechizo que sale de su varita y ese solemne rostro mirándolo todo de manera trascendental?

Theodore se levantó para poder mirar de cerca el plato del que Draco hablaba.

– Parece constipado. – dijo.

– ¿Verdad? – Draco miró el plato con absoluto placer – Pensé en dárselos a él, pero me los devolvería hechos pedazos. Ginny podría hacer que se los quedara. – suspiró con deleite – Incluso podría hacerle colgar uno en la pared.

Theodore rio.

– Eres un capullo. – dijo – Ni la guerra, los locos, el sufrimiento, ni nada puede aniquilar que eres, en el fondo, un completo y absoluto capullo.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta. Volvió a mirar los platos para terminar de envolverlos antes de que, sin un ápice de humor, dijera:

– ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a ver a tu padre mañana?

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Holaaaa, una triple actualización bastante variada, ¿no creeis?**

 **¿Qué opináis de la oferta de Lucius? ¿De la aparición de Crookshanks? ¿Y de que Draco vaya a enfrentar a su madre al fin? ¿Cómo irá la visita a Azkaban para ver al padre de Theo?**

 **Pronto lo sabremos ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * ivfer2* *Carmen* *Anny Di Angelo* *Loonydraconian* *Wind White* *Mia. Balzac* *alerejon* *SALESIA* *Shikara65* *Candice Saint-Just* *LocaVum* *MmaryJoD* *lynn - lugo1* *johannna* *serene141* *Natituxii* *LidiaaIsabel* *Anae Js* *Marycielo Felton* *floriponcio* *Guest***

 **¡Besos!**


	157. Chapter 157

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 157**

– Mamá. – Draco se dirigió hacia la biblioteca donde Narcissa Malfoy estaba tumbada en un diván, hojeando un libro como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en mente y así, con esa lánguida facilidad, pasaba las tardes. Solo la ligera tensión en una de las comisuras de la boca revelaba que estaba esperándolo llegar.

– Draco, – dijo, bajando el libro – que alegría verte.

Él sonrió, sentándose en la otomana tan convenientemente colocada junto al diván. Le hormigueaba el brazo y tenía la boca seca.

– Mamá. – repitió – Tenemos que hablar.

Narcissa sonrió ligeramente, aunque no llegó a sus ojos.

– Tres palabras que no presagian nada bueno. – dijo – ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

– Estoy comprometido con Hermione Granger. – sentenció. Sus pestañas se agitaron, pero no dijo nada, así que continuó hablando – La quiero mucho y, por alguna extraña razón, ella parece sentir lo mismo.

– Eres un Malfoy. – dijo su madre – Y un Black. Eres más que un buen partido para cualquier hija de mugg…

– Te aseguro, – dijo, interrumpiéndola mientras el sudor comenzaba a gotearle por un costado – que no me quiere por mi herencia. – se frotó la cara y suspiró – Ni siquiera yo quiero mi herencia.

Eso hizo que su madre se pusiera rígida, sin ninguna pretensión de perezosa indiferencia.

– Tu familia es parte de ti. – dijo – Te ayudaron a hacerte, se…

– Se unieron a un maldito demente. – dijo, las palabras sonaron demasiado fuertes – Lo siento. – moderó el tono – Te quiero, mamá, pero la tía Bella…

– Siempre puros. – dijo Narcissa, entre dientes – _Siempre_ puros, Draco Malfoy. – puso una mano en su rodilla y Draco comenzó a recordar cómo le había enseñado a cortar una rosa del jardín o los pasteles que le enviaba cada año. Lo había arriesgado todo por él. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar como si fuera un niño y la miró fijamente, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

– No la reconociste en la fiesta. – dijo tan suavemente, que las palabras eran casi un susurro – Se quedó conmigo a recibir a los invitados y Potter brindó por nosotros, pero tú no dijiste nada.

Ahora le picaba tanto el brazo que era difícil evitar restregárselo. Quería salir corriendo de ahí y encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, afilada.

– Ella no es lo suficientemente buena para ti. – dijo su madre – Si tu padre y yo no la reconocemos tú te echar…

– ¿Echarme atrás? – le preguntó Draco – No lo haré. _Nunca_ lo haría. Viviremos con Theodore, trabajaremos juntos y seremos _felices_. Ella me hace _feliz_.

Narcissa cerró los ojos.

– Draco, – comenzó – esto… no me criaron para ver esto como algo bueno. Mi hermana fue quemada del árbol familiar por casarse con un sangre… un hijo de muggles.

Draco asintió, levantándose para irse. Entendía sus dificultades, pero estaba cansado de excusarla.

– No me hagas elegir, mamá. – dijo – No te gustará el resultado.

En el pasillo se encontró a su padre. Lucius Malfoy nunca había recuperado su porte después de pasar por Azkaban y las últimas experiencias con ese monstruo en su propia casa.

– ¿No ha ido bien? – preguntó, apoyándose pesadamente en el bastón, su otrora regia cara ahora estaba ojerosa y llena de los fantasmas de demasiadas malas decisiones que contar.

– Siempre puros. – repitió Draco amargamente – Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir. Siempre malditamente puros. ¿Ahora vas a decirme que la pureza siempre vence?

Lucius suspiró y se sentó en una silla.

– Mi consejo es que lo importante, – dijo – es no ir a Azkaban. Es malo para las articulaciones.

Los ojos de Draco se nublaron de preocupación.

– ¿Has ido a ver a un Sanador? – le preguntó. Sintió la agitación del conocido odio hacia sí mismo. Había estado tan absorto en su propio romance y el resentimiento que no se había parado a pensar en su padre.

Lucius le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

– Me suministran más pociones de las que puedo contar. – contestó – Algunos días son peores que otros. – suspiró – La pureza siempre vence. – cuando Draco comenzó a alejarse, Lucius sacudió la cabeza – Escúchame, – dijo – deja de cometer el error que cometí yo al pensar que la pureza significa alguna especie de linaje reforzado, como si fuéramos Kneazles de cría o algo así.

El pensamiento de Draco evocó al medio Kneazle de Hermione y sonrió contra su voluntad.

– La pureza puede ser, – Lucius tuvo que pensarlo un momento – la pureza del corazón. La pureza de… tu amigo Potter es mestizo, pero venció.

– Sí el imbécil es puro de corazón. – murmuró Draco.

– Esa boca. – dijo Lucius, casi automáticamente – Harás que todo sea como era antes. Nuestra familia, nuestra línea.

– Lo haré con una hija de muggles. – dijo Draco, las palabras sonaron como un desafío.

– Solo intenta hacerlo sin tallarte el brazo. – dijo Lucius. Entonces, mientras Draco lo miraba fijamente, se puso en pie – Creo que iré a sentarme un rato en el solárium. El calor ayuda algunos días. – ya estaba a mitad del pasillo, Draco seguía mirándolo, cuando añadió – Tu madre entrará en razón. Te quiere.

Draco asintió.

– Hijo, – añadió Lucius antes de tomar la esquina – yo también te quiero. ¿Tal vez tú, tu prometida y yo podríamos encontrarnos para cenar en el Callejón Diagon algún día de estos?

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 **¡GUAU!**


	158. Chapter 158 (A Visit to Azkaban: 1 of 2)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 158 (Visita a Azkaban: 1 de 2)**

Theodore Nott, quien no era Mortífago, quien podía convocar un Patronus, quien tenía amigos y una mansión que poco a poco iba llenando de otros chicos y chicas perdidos, estaba en la sala de espera de la prisión de Azkaban, con su mejor amigo de la infancia junto a él, deseando haber bebido. Si se tomara un trago, podría hacerlo.

O dos.

Tal vez tres.

Con el suficiente alcohol en el sistema, podría enfrentarse a este lugar y al hombre que había venido a ver. Hermione se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, con una alerta mirada en sus ojos marrones, pero se había negado. Susan le había suplicado que la dejara ir. "Te esperaré" le dijo la chica "No me entrometeré. Theodore, por favor" pero él le dijo que no. No estaba preparado para que estos amigos - amigos que no eran sangre pura - conocieran a su padre. No estaba seguro de lo que su padre les diría a los hijos de muggles - sangre sucias - que habían ayudado a meterlo en ese lugar.

No estaba seguro de querer escucharlo. No estaba seguro de querer defender a alguien, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de a quién defendería. ¿A su padre, con su ideología purista, que había pasado del cortés desdén social al violento y horrible extremismo? ¿A su amiga que era parte de una minoría despreciada, alguien que hacía sentir bien a la gente y era tolerante? ¿Al padre que lo quería? ¿A la amiga que lo quería?

Era un cobarde y lo sabía, por eso les había dicho que no a Hermione y Susan y había venido sin ellas. Podía llevar a Draco. A su padre le gustaba Draco, el vástago de un sangre pura, incluso aunque considerara que Lucius era demasiado ostentoso con esos pavos reales y ese bastón.

Las manos de Theodore temblaban y tenía la mandíbula tensa mientras esperaba que los guardias le dijeran que ya habían llevado a su padre a la sala de visitas. Draco y él ya habían sido cacheados y les habían confiscado las varitas. Uno de los guardias lo fulminó con la mirada, sugiriendo si estaba intentando meter algo de contrabando porque había encontrado media galleta en el fondo de un largo bolsillo. Theo se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada; la había cogido lo suficientemente rápido como para que con cualquier tipo de actitud los echaran y le negaran la visita. El guardia se burló de la Marca de Draco y Theodore lo sintió por ese amigo que estaba a su lado, siendo condenado por un extraño por elecciones a las que nunca tendría que haberse enfrentado.

"Es fácil, ¿verdad?" habría querido decir "Cuando el lobo no está en tu puerta. Es fácil condenar lo que hacen otras personas por sobrevivir. Seguro que piensas que serías noble. Que te habrías negado."

Sin embargo, ni él ni Draco dijeron nada; simplemente se miraron los zapatos, dejando que el guardia se burlara, sabiendo que sabía que más se habría negado a tomar la Marca de lo que se habría tirado por un precipicio. Si hubiera habido un fugaz destello en los ojos de Draco cuando miró a Theodore, uno que sugiriera que sabía que las cosas habían ido de otra manera, el hombre que los estaba condenando se habría arrastrado a sus pies, bueno, Theodore no lo reconoció con más que una sonrisa apretada.

Mientras la espera se prolongaba, Theo comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Y si su padre no podía salir? ¿Y si estaba enfermo o se había metido en alguna pelea? ¿Y si el viaje hasta allí había sido en vano? ¿Sería capaz de reunir el valor para volver nuevamente? Quería, desesperadamente, tomar la mano de Draco y apretarla para consolarse, lo habría hecho sin pensárselo dos veces si hubiera sido Hermione la que estuviera allí, pero sabía que lo último que necesitaba era añadir un "homosexual" a la lista de razones por las cuales los guardias lo juzgaban.

– Ya puedes entrar. – dijo uno de los guardias. Se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de espera y dejó pasar a Theodore. Cuando Draco pasó tras él, el guardia "accidentalmente" lo empujó con su cuerpo, derribándolo contra la pared. Los ojos de Draco se dirigieron rápidamente a la tarjeta identificativa en el uniforme del hombre, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se enderezó y siguió a su amigo hasta la sala de visitas. Unas paredes de piedra se alzaban sobre una mesa de metal. Dos sillas de aspecto incómodo estaban encadenadas a las patas y un hombre delgado y envejecido sentado en una de ellas. Sus manos estaban atadas a la mesa frente a él, tenía el cabello largo y los ojos demacrados.

– Discúlpame por no levantarme a saludarte. – dijo – Me temo que tengo varios inconvenientes. – Thoros Nott respiró hondo – Me alegra verte, hijo.

– Padre, – dijo Theodore impotente – papá.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	159. Chapter 159 (A Visit to Azkaban: 2 of 2)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 159 (Visita a Azkaban: 2 de 2)**

Draco se quedó atrás y apartado durante la visita de Theodore a su padre. Se examinaba las uñas mientras Theo hablaba de que había ido a dejar flores a la tumba de su madre como le había pedido su padre, levantando la mirada solo cuando su amigo utilizaba el nombre de Hermione con una cadencia casi desafiante. Los ojos de Thoros Nott se nublaron ante la mención de la infame hija de muggles y Draco se preparó mentalmente para cualquier comentario mordaz o, tal vez, el tipo de educada reprobación del cual su madre era especialista. Algo así como que podían ser muy útiles, los hijos de muggles, pero que Theo no debía permitir que ella creyera estar por encima de su posición social.

Sin embargo, a parte del efecto en su mirada, uno que desapareció rápidamente, Thoros no dio ninguna indicación de saber quién era Hermione Granger o de si tenía alguna opinión sobre el asunto.

– Es bueno tener amigos. – fue todo lo que dijo.

Draco se puso a estudiar sus zapatos, notando que tenía manchas en las puntas, pensando que su padre no lo habría aprobado, mientras Theodore le decía al suyo que había aprendido a conjurar el Patronus.

– Esa es una magia complicada. – dijo Thoros – Estoy orgulloso de ti.

– Te lo enseñaría, – contestó Theo – pero…

– Os han requisado las varitas, lo sé. – dijo Thoros – Calla, tu madre, era una bruja ferozmente poderosa. – Draco alzó la mirada, viendo una triste sonrisa en el rostro del patriarca de los Nott – Una mujer hermosa, por supuesto, pero una de las cosas que me enamoraron de ella fue su poder. Has obtenido su fortaleza. No había hechizo que no pudiera hacer y me hizo sentir… – se detuvo, pareciendo reflexionar sobre lo qué decir y, finalmente se conformó con – La quería mucho.

– La echo de menos. – dijo Theodore – Y a _ti_.

– Tienes su sonrisa. – Thoros ignoró lo que su hijo había dicho de echarle de menos – La veo en ti. En tu luz, en tu corazón. – Draco pudo escuchar un traqueteo cuando el hombre respiró profundamente y, de repente, se enderezó, mirándolo fijamente. No tenía buen aspecto. Azkaban había arruinado la salud de Lucius Malfoy que estaba en la flor de la vida cuando ingresó en ella. Thoros Nott no tenía buen aspecto en absoluto – Espero que encuentres una pareja que te haga tan feliz como me hizo ella a mí.

Theodore se puso rígido ante la cuidadosa elección de palabras.

– Papá… – susurró con incertidumbre.

– Por supuesto que lo sé. – dijo Thoros. Draco vio como el hombre miraba a su hijo con ojos inquebrantables – Lo sé desde que eras tan pequeño que aun creías en cuentos de hadas. – intentó tenderle una mano a Theo, pareciendo sorprendido al darse cuenta de que estaba encadenado a la mesa – Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú mismo, pero los últimos años han sido… no he sido un buen padre.

– Siempre fuiste el mejor padre. – Theodore se atragantó. Draco se dio la vuelta. Tenía la sensación de que estaba mal estar ahí, parecía un error entrometerse en ese momento – Cuando conjuro el Patronus, una de las cosas en las que pienso es en tu cara en el recital de piano, ese en el que me equivoqué la mitad de la canción antes de darme cuenta… el mejor de los padres.

– Recuerdo ese recital. – dijo Thoros Nott. Draco casi pudo oír la sonrisa en la voz del hombre – Siempre me hacía feliz oírte tocar.

– No era muy bueno. – objetó Theodore. Draco podía oír la forma de luchar de su amigo por contener el llanto.

– Prefiero haberte escuchado tocar a ti antes que a nadie. – Thoros hizo una pausa antes de añadir – La gente intentará condenarte, Theodore. Por mí. Porque eres… quien eres. Por lo que eres.

Draco se encogió ante el cambio de tono.

– No… eres miembro de una de las familias más nobles y antiguas de la Gran Bretaña Mágica. No pueden juzgarte. – Thoros tosió y, por un momento, dejó de hablar mientras sus hombros temblaban con la fuerza del espasmo y la preocupación de Draco crecía. Saliva y flema ensangrentada colgaron de la barbilla del hombre, antes de que Theodore se inclinara sobre la mesa y usara la manga de su camisa para limpiarlo – Prométeme que serás fiel a ti mismo y desvergonzado. – tosió de nuevo – Eres uno de los Sagrados Veintiocho. Todo lo que hagas será… lo correcto.

– No tendré heredero. – Theodore soltó las palabras bruscamente, pero su padre soltó una pequeña carcajada.

– Adopta un niño. – contestó – O no. Tu felicidad es lo que importa, Theodore. Solo eso.

Draco y Theodore estaban en tierra firme y con las varitas de vuelta con gestos burlones sin siquiera darse cuenta y antes de que Draco dijera:

– Tienes que volver. Cada vez que puedas. Vendré contigo si quieres. Hermione vendrá y hará que esos guardias se coman sus… pero tienes que hacerlo.

Theodore lo miró. Unas gruesas lágrimas colgaban de las comisuras de sus ojos, pero no caían.

– No quiero ser huérfano, Draco. – susurró – No quiero ser otro más.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Ufff... una intensa actualización. Me resulta muy curioso que de los Malfoy, sea Lucius el que comprende y acepta la relación de Draco y Hermione, normalmente o es Narcissa la que lo hace o ninguno, ¿tendrá truco? Y mi pobre Theo... Ha tenido que ser muy duro enfrentarse a ese momento T-T**

 **¿Qué opináis de estos capítulos?**

 **¡Me muero por leer vuestros comentarios!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * redeginori* *Loonydraconian:** Yo también quiero un juego de esos platos xD *** * Anny Di Angelo:** ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo sobre Lucius? *** * Carmen* *ivfer2* *SALESIA:** ¿Qué te ha parecido la reunión con Narcissa y la intervención de Lucius? *** * Schlechtigkeit* *floriponcio* *Shikara65* *Marycielo Felton* *serene141:** Todas tus dudas resueltas con esta actualización, ¿Qué opinas? *** * Bombon Kou Malfoy* *LidiaaIsabel***

 **¡Besotes!**


	160. Chapter 160 (Draco Gets a Letter)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 160 (Draco Recibe una Carta)**

– ¡No puedo hacer nada! – Draco arrojó con disgusto el pergamino que había recibido de su padre con el correo de la mañana y miró a Theodore, como si lo que le frustrara fuera, de alguna manera, culpa del otro hombre – Hemos perdido mucha influencia… puedo manipular periódicos, puedo despedir gente, incluso puedo hacer que a ese guardia que me empujó le añadieran seis amonestaciones disciplinarias a su expediente, pero no puedo hacer que liberen a tu padre para llevarlo a San Mungo.

Draco bajó la mirada y respiró hondo, calmándose con lo que parecía ser un acto de voluntad.

– Lo siento mucho, Theodore. Lo he intentado. Hermione lo ha intentado. Le escribió a Kingsley y le suplicó, realmente le suplicó, que liberara, en un movimiento compasivo, a los prisioneros que están enfermos y necesitan atención médica.

– A nadie le importa si se pudre y muere. – dijo Theodore – A ninguno de ellos. – había intentado no pensar en la mala salud de su padre. Ya tenía una edad avanzada, sufría y había sido horrible, había causado demasiadas muertes, pero cada vez que Theo pensaba en el frágil hombre con las manos encadenadas a la mesa, la garganta se le comenzaba a cerrar y los ojos le ardían, sintiendo una especie de furia en el alma que le hacía comprender por qué su padre había hecho algunas de las cosas que había hecho.

No le gustaba ese pensamiento.

Mejor ocultarlo. Mejor no admitir que quemaría ese lugar para sacar al bastardo asesino de su padre que seguía queriendo si pensara, por un ligero momento, que funcionaría.

No se había dado cuenta de que Draco y Hermione habían estado solicitando su liberación, ni que Draco había estado tirando de cada hilo de la influencia Malfoy y del dinero para ver si podía lograrlo. Saber eso le produjo el familiar nudo en la garganta y la conocida sensación de ansia.

– Gracias por intentarlo. – dijo, las palabras sonaron acidas – Gracias por…

– No es suficiente. – dijo Draco, mostrando aún más la rabia.

– Era un Mortífago. – dijo Theodore.

– Y yo también. – espetó Draco. Se arremangó, esgrimiendo la Marca contra Theo – Yo también. Y mi padre y no finjamos que era un santo. Creía en toda esa mierda, al igual que el tuyo. Mató por ello. Conspiró por ello. – respiró hondo – ¿Por qué tu padre, quien se está muriendo, Theodore, ¡muriendo!, tiene que permanecer en ese lugar cuando tantos otros compraron su libertad o encontraron alguna forma de declarar que estaban bajo coacción? – dejó escapar una áspera risa – Ninguno estaba bajo coacción. Estaba en esas reuniones. Los _vi_.

Theodore bajó la mirada.

– Lo sé.

– No era mi intención… – comenzó Draco, entonces suspiró – Solo quiero que lo lleven al hospital. – dijo – Recibiendo una decente atención. Voy a seguir intentándolo. – cuando Theo levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo, se estaba frotando la cara con la mano – Hermione está realmente indignada, ¿sabes? Y Susan está… si los Hufflepuffs pueden ponerse en pie de guerra, ella lo está.

– ¿Cree que no es justo? – preguntó Theodore. No podía imaginárselo; no cabía duda de que su padre era culpable. Había sido un activo partícipe. ¿Se había arrepentido? Ni siquiera Theodore estaba seguro. Sabía que su padre lamentaba que sus acciones le hubieran complicado más la vida a su hijo, pero de ahí a arrepentirse de ellas, Theodore lo dudaba.

Y suponía que nunca lo haría.

– Susan, – dijo Draco – cree que mantener a los enfermos en prisión es moralmente inaceptable. – suspiró – La verdad es que, dado que ella es una Bones y no proviene de una familia contaminada por la guerra ni es… – vaciló, odiando la realidad de lo que iba a decir, pero Theodore se le adelantó, evitándoselo.

– Una hija de muggles. – dijo – La gente todavía ve a Hermione como una peculiar rareza. Valiente, heroína de guerra, sí, pero _diferente_.

– Inferior. – susurró Draco.

– Inferior. – repitió Theo. Entonces, empezó a imitar a un funcionario del Ministerio – Señorita Granger, usted es tan noble, tan _buena_ por preocuparse por la escoria de nuestros prisioneros, pero realmente no puede comprender la cultura mágica. Tome una piruleta y lárguese, niñita.

Draco no pudo controlar una amarga carcajada.

– Bueno, no te hagas muchas ilusiones. – dijo.

– Ninguna. – asintió Theodore – Ya no.

Pero que Susan – Susan _Bones_ – lo estuviera intentando, le deba a la más mínima de las esperanzas.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	161. Chapter 161 (A Hufflepuff Interlude)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 161 (Un Interludio de Hufflepuff)**

Susan Bones hizo una bola con la carta que había recibido del Ministerio en un ataque de furia poco característico. Estaba enfadada. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había sentido algo tan directo, simple y violento como la emoción que hacía que sus puños se apretaran en ese momento. El retrogrado, inútil, ridículo y patético Ministerio le había dicho que no cuando estaba _bastante_ segura de que tenía razón.

– ¿Te han dicho que no? – preguntó innecesariamente Hannah, desde su posición estirada en la cama del dormitorio que compartían. El contenido básico de la respuesta era obvio.

– Me han sugerido que tal vez no recuerdo lo que hicieron esas personas. – Susan alisó el pergamino y comenzó a leer – _En respuesta a su pregunta, no, no existe ningún programa para la liberación médica de prisioneros que envejecen, ni existe ningún plan para crearlo. Tal vez lo haya olvidado, pero estos no son ancianos jubilados, señorita Bones. Estas personas, incluido el señor Nott, son genocidas y violadores, pertenecen a Azkaban y allí es donde permanecerán. –_ dejó la carta con un exagerado control y miró a Hannah, expectante – Tienen el descaro de sugerirme que tal vez he olvidado lo que hicieron los Mortífagos. – apretó la mandíbula y añadió – Me preguntó cuántas personas perdió él en la guerra.

– ¿Algo más? – preguntó Hannah.

– Han aprobado mi solicitud para ser miembro del Wizengamot. – dijo Susan – Me han advertido que no seré remunerada, por supuesto, pero que están encantados de poder ayudar a que la sobrina de la querida Amelia despegue. – la supurante condescendencia de la carta también la había enfadado, pero podía oír la voz de Draco en su cabeza diciéndole que simplemente hiciera uso del puesto y que la venganza llegaría más adelante.

Susan miró la carta, considerando cuanto tiempo le llevaría a una persona realmente ambiciosa, con los antecedentes familiares adecuados y el apoyo de los jugadores veteranos en la política británica, escalar hasta a una posición en la que pudiera efectuar el cambio. Demasiado. Le llevaría demasiado tiempo. No importaba lo duro que trabajara, nunca podría escalar lo suficientemente rápido como para trasladar al padre de Theodore a San Mungo, donde debería estar. Era injusto. Estaba mal.

– No sabrán qué los golpeó. – dijo Hannah en voz baja.

Susan asintió.

– Sin miedo a ascender lentamente. – dijo, con un susurro.

– Nos subestiman. – dijo Hannah – No somos tan llamativos como los Gryffindors, que cargan en cualquier batalla, no somos tan astutos como personas como Pansy y Draco con sus ancestros sangre pura y las generaciones de arraigado poder, ni tenemos la brillante reputación de los Ravenclaws. Somos los que llevamos aperitivos a las reuniones. Somos los que no encajábamos en ningún otro lugar.

Susan la miró.

– Eso es lo que piensan. – asintió.

Hannah abrió un libro y, con una voz engañosamente despreocupada, dijo:

– Hay mucho que puedes hacer si no temes el trabajo duro y te preocupas por lo que es correcto más que por obtener crédito.

Susan sacó una hoja de pergamino y comenzó a escribir, agradeciendo al burócrata que le había dicho que no, que no podían dejar que Thoros Nott muriera en casa, sin varita y débil. Era un monstruo y merecía sufrir.

– Si esto es en lo que nos hemos convertido… – dijo, mientras la pluma se movía en ordenadas líneas sobre el pergamino, escribiendo palabras políticamente suaves y aceptando la posición de empleada no remunerada con la humildad y gratitud apropiadas – Si dejamos que los ancianos mueran en frías celdas por miedo o por deleitarnos en su dolor, si pensamos que eso, de alguna manera, equilibra la balanza por cuánto sufrimos, entonces no somos mejores que el-que-no-debe… de lo que era Voldemort.

– ¿Haces esto porque es lo correcto o porque es el padre de Theo? – preguntó Hannah – Porque sabes que no podrás…

– Lo sé. – la cortó Susan – Morirá mucho antes de que… y probablemente no tendría conocimiento de ello si no fuera por Theodore porque no se me habría ocurrido, pero… no está _bien_ , Hannah.

Susan había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ello y cuanto más lo hacía, menos violenta y enfadada estaba. Había perdido su infancia y su familia en una guerra, lo había perdido casi todo y se negaba a pensar que añadir más pérdidas era, de alguna manera, algo bueno.

– No te verán venir. – dijo Hannah con una satisfacción casi total – Todos pensaran que eres una aburrida y ordinaria Hufflepuff.

Susan se sacudió el pelo.

– Me han dicho que soy como el Roderick Plumpton del sexo oral, no solo uno sino tres chicos diferentes. Definitivamente no soy ni aburrida ni ordinaria.

Hannah soltó una carcajada.

– Eres compasiva. – dijo – Eso es lo que eres y es más de lo que Thoros Nott merece.

Susan volvió a escribir sobre el pergamino.

– ¿Se supone que solo debemos mostrar compasión por las personas que lo merecen?

* * *

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina): Ya conocéis mis sentimientos sobre meterse con Hufflepuffs.** **Sino podéis visitar este link: colubrina (Punto) tumblr (Punto) com /post/126248824811/people-should-be-more-scared-of-hufflepuffs**

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 **Roderick Plumpton:** jugó como buscador para el Equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra en veintidós ocasiones. Conserva el récord británico de la captura más rápida de una snitch. Plumpton se consagró tanto con esa jugada, que fue llamada desde entonces "Pase de Plumpton" en su honor. También fue Capitán y Buscador del equipo de Quidditch Tutshill Tornados.


	162. Chapter 162 (A Classroom Conversation)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 162 (Una Conversación en el Aula)**

Y entonces terminaron. Los exámenes pasaron, el colegio había terminado y todos los hombros que se habían estado preparando para algún tipo de enfrentamiento con un horrible monstruo que manejaba las Artes Oscuras comenzaron a relajarse. Lo habían logrado. Todo un año escolar sin ningún acontecimiento excepcional o terriblemente malo.

Theodore continuó visitando a su padre todos los fines de semana y, aunque se negara a hablar de cualquier cosa que dijesen, también se mantenía sobrio. Hermione decidió ir con él para poder sonreír a los guardias y hacerlos sentir incómodos, mientras Susan pasaba largas horas investigando precedentes legales en la biblioteca. Tanto Neville como Harry se unieron a la lista de personas cuyas solicitudes para instituir un programa compasivo de liberación habían sido educadamente rechazadas por funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia con lo que parecía ser una carta modelo.

Para finalizar la educación en Hogwarts, séptimo y octavo año asistieron a una presentación con familiares y amigos que logró combinar el aburrimiento y la santurronería en una sola y larga ceremonia. Kingsley habló. Largo y tendido. Posteriormente, si le preguntaras a Hermione de qué había hablado, murmuraría que no tenía ni idea; en ese momento todo lo que había podido pensar era que tenía que hacer pis. Después, hábilmente, evitó ser arrinconado por cualquiera de los estudiantes de octavo año y desapareció de regreso a Londres tan pronto como terminó el discurso.

Hermione se encontró, en Hogwarts con su familia para ver a su hermana, a Ronald Weasley en uno de los pasillos de regreso después de una urgente escapada al baño. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro en un incómodo silencio hasta que Ron lo rompió.

– Te veo bien.

– Gracias. – dijo Hermione. Después de una larga pausa añadió – Yo también a ti.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

– Vi el artículo del _Profeta_. ¿Realmente te vas a casar con él? – sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño anillo que tenía en el dedo – Supongo que sí. – tensó la boca en una fina y determinada línea, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no lloraría. Dio media vuelta y alejándose de ella se dirigió hacia un aula vacía, por lo que Hermione lo siguió. Parecía que debían tener una conversación, pero no estaba segura de cómo empezar, así que se miraron el uno al otro en el interior del aula hasta que Ron la cruzó para mirar hacia los terrenos, dejando a Hermione con las manos colgando inútilmente a los costados – Lo siento por lo del periódico. – dijo Ron, después de un minuto – Solo quería hacerte daño, pero no pensé… Lo siento.

Ahora fue Hermione quien se encogió de hombros.

– He tratado con cosas peores. – dijo – Se retractaron cuando se lo pedí y, bueno, probablemente seguiré tratando con cosas peores por Draco durante los próximos años. No eres el único que no está dispuesto a perdonar. – soltó una carcajada que había escondido todas las veces que se mordía el labio interior para no reaccionar ante los insultos que le susurraban por los pasillos – Me estoy acostumbrando a que me llamen amante de Mortífagos.

Ron se estremeció.

– Te odié un poco cuando terminaste conmigo. – dijo. Tenía las manos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y los ojos fijos en algún punto de los amplios terrenos. En algún árbol, tal vez, o una roca. Lo importante era que no era ella – Dijiste… puedes llegar a ser cruel, Hermione.

Ella tragó saliva a duras penas y asintió.

– Lo siento. – dijo, sabiendo que las palabras no eran suficiente; había querido hacerle daño con las cosas que le soltó. No confío en ti, le había dicho. Solo piensas en ti mismo. Eres egoísta y nunca serás tan bueno como Harry. Esa última frase había sido el giro más cruel del cuchillo; podemos herir a las personas que queremos porque conocemos sus debilidades – Creo que sabía que si realmente no arrancaba todo de raíz, habría pasado años resintiéndome, pensando que me abandonarías si las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Ron asintió con algo de brusquedad.

– No lo entiendo. – dijo – ¿Cómo has podido perdonar a Malfoy y a mí no?

Hermione suspiró.

– No es justo. – admitió – Es solo que… nunca confié en él, ni creí en él, ni lo amaba cuando… a ti sí y te fuiste de todos modos.

– Me amabas. – dijo Ron, con tristeza – Podrías volver a hacerlo.

– Nunca fue lo correcto para nosotros. – dijo ella. Se sentó, demasiado agotada por esa breve conversación como para seguir de pie y se recostó sobre el duro respaldo de madera de la silla – Te amaba, me amabas, pero siempre teníamos propósitos opuestos. Simplemente… nunca nos _teníamos_ el uno al otro, nunca era fácil.

– Y con Malfoy sí lo es. – dijo Ron, mezclando las palabras con amargura – Con el chico rico es fácil.

– Ves, – dijo Hermione – eso es. No tiene… eso no tiene nada que ver. Simplemente nos entendemos sin tener que… no es justo. Sé que no lo es. Fue un imbécil conmigo durante años. Fue todo contra lo que luchábamos. Era un mocoso, idiota y arrogante titulado… pero yo… lo entiendo. Y él me entiende a mí. – suspiró – Si te sirve de consuelo, te perdono por habernos abandonado. Tenías miedo y un trozo del diablo atado alrededor de tu cuello. Pero no es por eso. Es que simplemente, tú y yo, no _encajamos_. Nos haríamos infelices.

– No me sirve de consuelo. – dijo Ron – Solo lo empeora.

Hermione dejó que su cabeza se hundiera entre sus manos, descansando la tensión, observando a Ron mirar por la ventana.

– Echo de menos que seamos amigos. – dijo ella, después de un momento – Fuiste uno de mis mejores amigos durante años. Podríamos…

– No. – respondió él – No te atrevas a darme la charla de "seamos solo amigos". No después de las cosas que dijiste. No cuando estás comprometida con _Malfoy._

Hermione podía sentir un nudo en la garganta, mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de ese pelirrojo que había amado, en el que había confiado y que había seguido durante años.

– Lo siento. – era lo único que podía decir.

– Yo también. – susurró Ron, con la voz estrangulada – Todavía te quiero, Hermione. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

– No siempre se consigue lo que se desea. – murmuró Hermione y dijo – ¿Crees que alguna vez podremos intentar ser… algo? ¿Cordiales, al menos? ¿Por Harry y Ginny?

– Puedo ser cordial. – dijo Ron – Incluso con tu hurón. Aunque no creo que pueda… Malfoy y yo nunca seremos amigos. Jamás. Simplemente… no puedo. Aunque eso me convierta en egoísta, no puedo.

Hermione quería volver a preguntarle si podrían volver a ser nuevamente amigos, pero no lo hizo. En ese momento simplemente tomó lo que le ofrecía y dijo:

– Lo apreciaría.

Ron se volvió y, con ojos sombríos, dijo:

– Así que esto es un adiós. ¿Podemos abrazarnos?

Hermione asintió, con todo el dolor de su corazón y se levantó para poder abrazarlo. Ron, por un momento, parecía aferrarse a ella como si quisiera que el recuerdo se implantara en su cerebro y, entonces, la soltó.

– Nos vemos por ahí. – dijo.

Hermione asintió y lo dejó allí en un aula vacía de Hogwarts, totalmente solo.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Guau, creo que ha sido una de las actualizaciones más intensas, ¿no creéis? La impotencia de Draco, la determinación de Susan y esta tensa conversación entre dos ex compañeros de vida...**

 **¿Qué opináis? ¡Contadme!**

 **¿Queréis saber cómo se titula el siguiente capítulo? Sé que sí...**

 **Capítulo 163 (Se Desvela el Chico de Pansy)**

 **¡Actualizaré pronto!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * johannna* *redeginori* *Wind White* *Chibik-Lady* *LocaVum* *yadlo* *LluviaDeOro* *Shikara65* *Loonydraconian* *floriponcio* *SALESIA* *Alrak990* *Marycielo Felton* *alerejon* *Carmen* *Isa F.B:** No, no tengo Hogwarts Mystery, no tengo memoria para descargármelo... ¡Aunque me sigo quedando con los Fanfics! xD *** * Ashtad* *Candice Saint-Just* *ivfer2* *LidiaaIsabel***

 **¡Besos!**


	163. Chapter 163 (Pansy's Guy Revealed)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 163 (Se Desvela el Chico de Pansy)**

Pansy se bajó del barco una vez terminado el paseo ceremonial de los graduados, maldiciendo al pisar el barro del borde del lago.

– El ritual más estúpido de todos. – murmuró – Cruzar el lago de la manera opuesta que en el primer año.

Hermione desembarcó detrás de ella, mascullando en acuerdo cuando uno de sus tacones se enganchó en una roca. Al levantar la mirada, se le ensancharon los ojos porque Pansy estaba siendo arrastrada en un abrazo por…

– ¿Charlie _Weasley_? – espetó Hermione – ¿ _Él_ es tu chico misterioso?

El pelirrojo le sonrió. Tenía el pelo recogido con una correa de cuero y en su mejilla se apreciaba una pequeña cicatriz de una quemadura que parecía que se la había dejado un incidente con algún dragón.

– A mí también me alegra verte, Hermione. – dijo.

Padma desembarcó del siguiente bote, seguida de Susan y Ginny.

– ¿Mamá lo sabe? – preguntó esta última.

Charlie, con un brazo aun colgando del hombro de Pansy Parkinson, sacudió la cabeza.

– Y te agradecería que no le dijeras nada hasta que lo haga yo, para intentar hacer todo lo posible por evitar su característica histeria.

– ¡¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo pasa esto?! – Ginny tenía las manos en las caderas y parecía estar preparada para soltar una diatriba Weasley – ¡Pansy! ¡¿Cómo has podido no decirme nada?!

En ese momento, llegaron Draco y Theo, bajándose de su propio bote, con Neville a la zaga, tendiéndole una mano a Hannah para ayudarla a evitar la sucia orilla. Cuidadosamente, Theo apartó la mirada del cariñoso momento entre ambos y se acercó al creciente grupo de los de octavo año, mirando a Charlie Weasley con diversión.

– Por favor, decidme que será una gran boda. – dijo – Asistir a ese evento podría valer casi cualquier precio.

– No. – le respondió Pansy – Iremos a la oficina del Ministerio y ya está, muchas gracias.

– ¿No te importa que ella… no sea muy querida? – preguntó Padma con cautela. Estaba claro que no quería ofender al rudo hombre, pero el tono neutral no le impidió molestarse por la pregunta.

– No soy del tipo que retiene las palabras que una persona dice con temor contra ellos para siempre. – dijo.

– Tu madre… – comenzó Hermione, porque si ese año les había enseñado algo, era que la señora Weasley guardaba rencor.

– Pansy no hizo daño a nadie. – la interrumpió Charlie – No me importa una frase que dijera hace más de un año. Y si sois sus amigas, a vosotras tampoco.

– Somos sus amigas. – intervino Hannah – Por eso estamos preocupadas.

– No es necesario.

– Una gran boda. – dijo Theo, nuevamente – ¿Te imaginas a Posy Parkinson y a Molly Weasley intentando organizar una boda juntas? – dejó que una mirada soñadora se posara en su rostro – Me metería una maldita raíz de Mandrágora en la boca durante un mes para poder conseguir una forma de animago y transformarme en mosca para poder escuchar esa conversación.

– No serías una mosca. – dijo Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos – Conociéndote, serías algo dramático y grosero, por lo que no habría manera de esconderte.

– ¿Puede un animal ser grosero? – preguntó Theo, como si eso hiciera que la posibilidad de convertirse en animago fuera aún más tentadora.

– Encontrarías uno. – dijo – Tal vez un pavo real.

– ¿ _Draco_ no sería un pavo real? – preguntó Theo.

Hermione se volvió para mirar a Pansy.

– Ignóralo. – sugirió – Es la única forma de sobrevivir y él lo único que quiere es causar problemas. Las bodas pequeñas son la solución.

– Estás siendo parcial porque eso es lo que tú quieres. Sigo pensando que puedo convencerte para que lo hagas a lo grande. La Mansión Nott tiene unos preciosos jardines…

– No. – contestó Hermione, sin siquiera mirar al chico – Deja de pedírmelo. – y se lanzó a los brazos de Pansy – Me alegro tanto por ti.

– No estoy segura de poder perdonarte que no me lo dijeras. – dijo Ginny, uniéndose al abrazo – Sin embargo, podrías arreglarlo invitándome a la boda.

– La oficina del Ministerio… – empezó Pansy.

– Aun así puedes invitar a gente. – dijo Ginny – Y lo harás. A todos nosotros. Y al pequeño Andy que te sigue como un cachorro esperando un premio.

– Y a las chicas. – intervino Draco – Si dejas fuera a Sari, Trista y el resto lloraran durante días y no creo que pueda lidiar con ello.

– ¿Por qué tendrías que lidiar con ello? – le preguntó Pansy – Es verano.

– Puede que les haya prometido llevarlas a todas a comer helado durante el verano. – dijo Hermione – Lloraron tanto que él se creyó que era Santa Claus y la Bruja del Azúcar convertidos en uno. – la mayoría del grupo consideraba que el club de fans de Draco era hilarante. Lo acosaban, lo seguían, le hacían preguntas sobre los deberes y ahora se las habían arreglado para intimidarlo y quedar con él durante el verano con algunas lágrimas grupales bien sincronizadas – ¿Cómo se las arreglará el próximo curso cuando sean sus alumnas? No tengo ni idea. – añadió Hermione. Esa pregunta hizo que Pansy soltara una carcajada e incluso parecía que le había hecho gracia a la dulce Hannah.

– Lo llevaré bien. – murmuró Draco, pero parecía preocupado al pensar en tener que decirle a Trista que volviera a repetir su ensayo o que, no, no podía volar en escoba alrededor del castillo a las once de la noche y que tendría que quitarle puntos si volvía a hacerlo.

– Podríamos hacer una pequeña boda en la Mansión Nott. – dijo Theo, volviendo al tema que los ocupaba – Cuatro niñas de las flores, quizás cinco, portadoras del anillo. La señora Parkinson y la señora Weasley intentando no estrangularse la una a la otra… – se detuvo.

– Eso sería divertido, – admitió Pansy – si mi madre no pudiera hacerse con el control.

– O la nuestra. – dijo Ginny – Fue horrible cuando Bill y Fleur se casaron y en ese entonces le gustaba Fleur.

Charlie miró a Pansy.

– ¿Qué dices? – le dijo – ¿Dejamos que estos vándalos nos organicen la boda y evitamos que nuestra madres mutuamente complicadas tengan que hacer tantas cosas como elegir un mantel? – miró a Theo y añadió – Siempre y cuando no suponga demasiados problemas, por supuesto.

– Ninguno en absoluto. – dijo Theo, y muchos de ellos dejaron escapar un grito de alegría.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	164. Chapter 164 (Molly Weasley Has Opinions)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 164 (Las Opiniones de Molly Weasley)**

Después del ritual del bote, universalmente decretado como ridículo, se aparecieron de vuelta a las puertas y se dirigieron hacia la posterior fiesta a la ceremonia. Había una amalgama de padres y familiares y los elfos habían dispuesto largas mesas repletas de comida y ponche.

– ¿Estás preparada? – le preguntó Charlie a Pansy.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y, entonces, dijo:

– Qué diablos, claro.

Todo el clan Weasley estaba ahí para el gran día de Ginny y la mayoría rondaba cerca de su madre. Molly y Arthur sostenían un vaso de ponche, mientras la mujer hablaba con algún padre que ninguno pudo identificar, diciéndole que no, que no regresaría el próximo año y que, no, McGonagall no había visto oportuno informarle de quién iba a reemplazarla, o hasta si había contratado ya a alguien. Bill y Fleur estaban más alejados de la matriarca, atrapados en una conversación propia con una familia que Fleur parecía conocer. George estaba encorvado, con los hombros rozándole la oreja y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, sin hablar con nadie. Percy se había alejado un poco, con un plato de entrantes en la mano y los ojos escudriñando la multitud hasta que vio a Ginny caminar hacia ellos desde el punto de aparición, agarrada a la mano de Harry. Les sonrió y, seguidamente, inclinó la cabeza hacia Charlie, que tenía su propia mano endurecida alrededor de la de Pansy.

Ron sonrió a Ginny y Harry. Sus ojos barrieron fugazmente el resto del grupo de octavo que iban con ella; no quería tener que ver el brazo de Draco cubriendo los hombros de Hermione o como ella se inclinaba sobre el hombro del rubio mientras caminaba. Sin embargo, sí que vio a su hermano con Pansy y se enderezó, logrando que su sonrisa de bienvenida se perfilara en una sombría línea.

– Ginny, – dijo Molly, con voz cálida – estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

– Gracias, mamá. – respondió Ginny, con una sonrisa en la voz.

– ¿Cuándo planeáis casaros Harry y tú? – continuó Molly – Podemos hacer la boda en la Madriguera y tal vez podríamos pedir prestada la misma tiara que usó Fleur…

– No voy a casarme. – dijo Ginny. Su voz era tan cálida como la de su madre. Parecía encantada y maravillada con la ridícula y errónea idea de que se _casaría_ a los diecisiete años – Las pruebas para las Arpías son el próximo mes, así que lo único que tengo pensado es volar con Draco y Harry, suponiendo que cualquiera de los dos tiene tiempo, porque necesito mantenerme en forma y…

– Pero creía que estabas pensando vivir con Harry en la Mansión Black. – protestó Molly – Ron se ha mudado y ha conseguido un apartamento con ese Dean Thomas con el que solías salir…

– Por supuesto que viviré con Harry. – dijo Ginny. Un ápice de la dureza de acero que le había permitido sobrevivir a la posesión y asalto a manos de Tom Riddle y un año combatiendo a los Carrow se deslizó en su voz – No has pensado que volvería a casa, ¿verdad?

– Si no estás casada, no puedes vivir con él. – respondió Molly Weasley.

Ginny resopló. Es posible que no dijera "intenta detenerme" en voz alta, pero las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire de todos modos. Antes de que Molly pudiera empezar a soltar la corriente de absolutos morales que se agolpaban detrás de sus labios, Charlie la redirigió.

– Vas a tener que empezar a buscar túnicas de gala para mi boda, mamá, por lo que, por ahora, tendrás que dejar libre a Ginny.

Molly se volvió hacia él, lista para reprender y chillar a partes iguales, hasta que vio a la mujer a su lado. Pansy tenía su expresión más engreída. Más tarde Draco le diría que parecía un Kneazle que se había comido no uno, sino una jaula entera de canarios. Molly Weasley miró a su hijo, el segundo, y a la Slytherin junto a él y simplemente dijo una palabra.

– No.

– Sí. – la corrigió Charlie.

– No puedes casarte con la mujer que amenazó con…

– Puedo casarme con quien malditamente me plazca. – respondió. No levantó la voz. Por la poca agitación en su tono, podría haber estado discutiendo sobre que el clima era muy bueno ese día, pero que estaba de acuerdo en que había oído que llovería al siguiente.

– Ella…

– Va a ser mi esposa. – dijo Charlie, todavía calmado y amable – Soy adulto y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te pedí permiso para hacer cualquier cosa. – soltó la mano de Pansy, solo para poder rodearla con un brazo y apretarla contra él. La Slytherin se permitió relajarse a su lado y por un momento pareció vulnerable y agitada antes de inclinar la cabeza un lado y mirar a su futura suegra con una sonrisa.

– No. – dijo de nuevo Molly Weasley.

– ¿Eso significa que no deberíamos enviarte una invitación a la boda? – las palabras de Charlie eran perfectamente corteses, pero Ginny no era la única Weasley con dureza de acero en su alma.

– Molly, – empezó, Arthur – creo que deberíamos…

Sin embargo, lo que Arthur pensaba decir se interrumpió por un chillido de Posy Parkinson, quien se dirigía velozmente hacia el grupo, con un caro bolso entre sus garras y unos zapatos poco prácticos que la hacían tambalearse y tropezar sobre el irregular terreno.

– No. – graznó la mujer – _Él_ no. ¡Pansy! Es _pobre_.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	165. Chapter 165 (P Parkinson Has Opinions)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 165 (Las Opiniones de Posy Parkinson)**

Cuando Posy Parkinson gritó que Pansy no podía casarse con Charlie Weasley por, estúpidamente, su supuesta pobreza, Draco casi se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sabía que no había sido algo generoso, sabía que, de hecho, había sido un insulto bastante horrible, pero estaba deseando ver a la temible arpía de Posy Parkinson ir a por Molly Weasley.

– ¡Podrías haber tenido a Draco Malfoy! – gimoteó Posy – ¡Pansy! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

– ¿Tal vez que no me interesan los niñatos dramáticos que se esconden tras el negro sintiéndose mal por ellos mismos? – insinuó Pansy. Dirigió una mirada a Draco y añadió – Sin ofender.

– A mí no me interesan las brujas agresivas sin filtros en sus enormes bocazas. – replicó – Sin ofender.

Posy Parkinson parecía que la habían apuñalado y Lucius Malfoy, que había llegado cojeando de la nada, parecía hacerle gracia.

Molly Weasley abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Posy señaló a Theodore.

– ¡O él! – exclamó – ¡Podrías haber tenido la Mansión Nott sin el menor esfuerzo! ¡Te enseñé a coquetear! ¡Te enseñé a ser recatada! ¡Pansy! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! Todas esas lecciones desperdiciadas por un domador de dragones.

Pansy miró a Theo y después a su madre.

– Theodore es gay. – puntualizó.

– ¡¿Y qué?! – protestó Posy – ¿A quién le importa si es un maldito homosexual? Es rico, Pansy. Sácale un heredero y nunca más tendrás que volver a cumplir con tus deberes matrimoniales. Podría haber sido tan perfecto.

Hermione se inclinó hacia Draco, susurrándole al oído:

– Empiezo a ver de dónde le viene a Pansy esa tendencia a decir todo lo que se le pasa por la cabeza.

– Espera, – le susurró de vuelta Draco, compartiendo una petulante mirada con su padre – esto va a ponerse mucho peor.

– Pero no, – dijo Posy, descendiendo la voz hasta un bajo y enfadado graznido, dirigiendo un amenazador dedo con una uña en forma de garra hacia su hija y su futuro yerno – has tenido que ir a por el pobre solo porque es guapo y heterosexual.

Percy comenzó a toser contra su mano y George le dio una palmada en la espalda. Molly ignoró a los dos, fulminando con la mirada a Posy Parkinson.

– Mi hijo, – intervino Molly – es un héroe. Luchó por la Orden en la guerra mientras la golfa de tu hija intentó entregar…

– Tu hijo es pobre. – Posy se volvió hacia Molly – Mi importa poco si es Merlín reencarnado. No puede mantener a mi Pansy de la manera que ella espera, ni merece. Es una delicada flor en su pleno esplendor, que ha quedado traumatizada por la guerra, por lo que no se puede esperar que tome buenas decisiones, pero ya te digo que tu hijo no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Pansy se encogió contra el costado de Charlie por la fuerza de la invectiva de su madre, por lo que el pelirrojo se inclinó para susurrarle:

– ¿No creo que este sea el momento adecuado para señalar que tengo un salario perfectamente respetable ni que, entre Millie y tú, tengo pensado que vuestro negocio me mantenga con el estilo de vida que merezco?

Draco observó a Pansy sonreír ante se suave apoyo y sintió que algo en sus entrañas se relajaba. Que su vieja amiga se fuera a casar con un Weasley había sido chocante, pero se sentía aliviado de que el Weasley en cuestión se pareciera más a Ginny que a la matriarca de la familia.

– Tu hija es una golfa traicionera. – siseó Molly – Se está aprovechando de mi hijo.

– No deberías mencionar la palabra "traidora", traidora a la sangre. – replicó Posy – Preferiría que mi hija se manchara con un mestizo que con tu sucio hijo.

– Yo preferiría que Charlie se volviera a ver… con otras personas. – dijo Molly – ¡Cualquiera sería mejor que una Slytherin! ¡Y tu hija es la peor de todos ellos!

– ¿La peor? – Pansy pareció ofenderse por eso. Se volvió hacia Draco – ¿Peor que Greg? ¿Peor que _Flint_? ¿De verdad?

– Dudo que haya conocido a Greg. – dijo Draco.

– Aun así, – dijo Pansy, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Molly – menuda cosa que decirle a una estudiante, admitiendo abiertamente su prejuicio contra toda una Casa. No es de extrañar que no te pidieran que volvieras a enseñar el próximo año.

Molly la ignoró, posiblemente porque Posy Parkinson se había alejado de Charlie, quien le susurraba "tu madre cree que soy guapo" a Pansy, y la estaba señalando con el dedo.

– Deberías estar agradecida, vieja rechoncha, de que mi hija se dignara a darle la hora a tu familia. – Posy tocó a Molly justo en el centro de la flor tejida de su jersey con una de sus largas garras. La pequeña piedra incrustada en la uña brillaba mientras la pinchaba con ella.

– Tú deberías estar agradecida de que alguien se haya dignado a darle a tu maldita mocosa la hora. – espetó Molly, apartando la mano de Posy. Su cabello rojo casi chispeaba de ira y parecía que estaba a punto de romper con todo y sacar la varita, por tan grande provocación – Charlie, – dijo, volviéndose hacia su hijo con desesperación y algo más que malicia en la voz – ¿no te preocupa no poder tener hijos con esta chica? Las Artes Oscuras suelen tener un gran impacto. – miró a Posy con una dulzona sonrisa – Muchos de vosotros no podéis tener más de un hijo, ¿verdad? Y los pobres Lestrange, ¿tuvieron siquiera uno?

Posy entrecerró los ojos.

– No todo el mundo se reproduce como conejos. – dijo, pareciendo estar de acuerdo, antes de mirar a Charlie – Pansy, ni siquiera podrás hacerte una foto decente de compromiso para el _Profeta_ por todas esas cicatrices.

– Mi hijo tiene esas cicatrices por luchar junto a la luz. – dijo Molly Weasley, entrecerrando sus propios ojos hasta convertirlos en poco más que dos hendiduras en su rostro – Él es…

– En serio, mamá, – intervino Charlie – puede que me estés confundiendo con Bill. – se tocó una fina línea emblanquecida en el pómulo y, dirigiéndose más a la creciente multitud que a ambas madres discutiendo, dijo – Conseguí esta porque mis compañeros me emborracharon y me desafiaron a bailar un vals con un Colacuerno húngaro. – inclinó la cabeza acercándola a una mujer hambrienta de chismes y, en un teatral susurro, añadió – Se irritan si intentas guiarlos.

Una oleada de risas recorrió a la gente cercana a él.

– Esto es inaceptable. – dijo Molly.

– Totalmente. – dijo Posy y abrió la boca para continuar.

– Entonces, – dijo Charlie, interrumpiéndola – debo suponer que ninguna de las dos quiere invitaciones a la boda.

– Una boda, – Molly se volvió hacia él – no puedes planificarla sin nuestra ayuda.

– En absoluto. – Posy parecía estar de acuerdo.

– Me temo que ya lo hemos hecho. – dijo Charlie – Es la siguiente semana, ¿verdad, Theodore?

Theo parecía momentáneamente conmocionado, pero se recuperó rápido y dijo:

– Cierto. Ambas estáis, por supuesto, invitadas. No queríamos enviar las invitaciones hasta después de este día.

– ¿Lugar? – exigió saber Molly.

– La Mansión Nott. – contestó Theodore.

– ¿Catering? – espetó Posy.

– Tengo elfos domésticos. – dijo Theo – Aburridos y molestos elfos. Estoy seguro que estarán más que contentos de poder cocinar para una fiesta.

– Podría prestarte a Kreacher. – ofreció Harry – No puedo generarle el suficiente trabajo para hacerlo sentir útil.

– Gracias. – dijo Theodore. Articuló con la boca las palabras "¿la siguiente semana?" a Charlie, quien simplemente le sonrió. Se frotó la frente – Hey, – dijo mientras ambas madres comenzaban a gruñirse entre sí al tiempo que eran arrastradas por la cambiante multitud – ¿quién está listo para una rápida reunión en mi casa? Tenemos algunos detalles de última hora que resolver.

– Como todo el evento, por ejemplo. – murmuró Susan.

– Sí, como todo. – Theo le dio la razón. Desvió la mirada a Pansy – Espero que el entrenamiento de "como coquetear" a manos de tu madre incluya una lección de "cómo planificar bodas sin previo aviso".

– Y yo espero que fuera una lección más extensa que el resto. – dijo Draco. Pansy le entrecerró los ojos y él se encogió de hombros de manera inocente en respuesta.

– Acabamos con un Señor Oscuro y soportamos a los Carrow. – dijo Hermione con un gesto de mano – Podemos con esto.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **¡Por fin! ¡El secreto a voces del misterioso chico de Pansy se ha resuelto! Charlieeeeee, al fin lo puedo decir jajajajaja Sé que a nadie le ha sorprendido este dato, pero no me digáis que estos tres capítulos no son la bomba xD Y por cierto, sé que Molly tiene telita, pero no sé quién es peor si ella o la madre de Pansy jajaja**

 **¿Qué os han parecido? ¿Van a poder organizar la boda en una semana? ¿Qué pasará con Molly y Posy? ¿Se arrastraran de los pelos o no?**

 **¡Contadme!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Natituxii:** ¡Mucho ánimo en tu carrera! *** * Wind White* *redeginori* *Loonydraconian* *johannna* *Isa F.B:** Claro que no me molesta que me preguntes cosas, estoy encantada. Creo que soy Gryffindor de pura cepa, pero tengo un noseque queseyo demasiado Slytherin... *** * serene141:** Creo que el sistema judicial mágico tiene demasiadas lagunas y está más obsoleto que la inquisición... *** * Carmen* *SALESIA: **Los prejuicios arraigados dentro de una sociedad no creo que sean tan fáciles de eliminar, ni siquiera con el paso de una guerra, por eso creo que Hermione siempre será una "rareza" dentro de la sociedad mágica. Echaba de menos que llamaras a Ron el pelitonto xDD *** * ivfer2* *floriponcio:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con que deberían poner un ala de enfermería o similar en Azkaban *** * Priky* *LidiaaIsabel* *Marycielo Felton:** Me hace mucha gracia leer tus comentarios ininteligibles por culpa del corrector xD *** * Candice Saint-Just:** Creo que en ninguna realidad paralela, Hermione y Ron podrían tener una feliz relación... totalmente incompatibles *** * Shikara65* *Doristarazona* *Ashtad***

 **¡Besos!**


	166. Chapter 166 (Hospitality)

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (1/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 166 (Hospitalidad)**

Hermione dejó la última caja de libros en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Nott con un suspiro, frotándose la parte baja de la espalda mientras otro elfo - era complicado controlarlos a todos directamente, pero parecían lo suficientemente felices - suspiraba con excitación sobre la nueva caja a desempaquetar y le lanzaba un guante de cocina obligándola a irse. Habían llegado a un desenlace, los elfos y ella, les había deslizado disimuladamente pequeñas prendas que habían aceptado y ellos le habían informado que no se iban a ir, pero si en algún momento había pensado que "libre" significaba "desempleado" estaba muy equivocada.

Se sintió pagada de sí misma de que los elfos hubieran estado encantados de ser liberados, a pesar de que estaba claro que eso no tendría ningún impacto en su vida cotidiana. _Chupaos esa, elfos de Hogwarts_ , pensaba cada vez que veía a uno de los elfos de los Nott con sus pequeñas prendas.

El chasquidos del bastón en el suelo la hizo girarse, sintiendo cierto horror al darse cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy estaba entrando por la puerta que había dejado abierta y se quedaba ahí observándola, con esa mirada aristócrata que la hacía sentir como una mugrosa colegiala que nunca había estado a la altura de ser una heroína de guerra comprometida con su maldito hijo.

– Señor Malfoy, – dijo tan cortésmente como pudo, siendo dolorosamente consciente de los sucios pantalones vaqueros muggles que llevaba y del sudor y la suciedad en la cara – que sorpresa verle.

El hombre enarcó una ceja que ella se percató que tenía que perfilar – no tenían una forma perfecta – y le sobrevino una imagen repentina, casi sacrílega, de Lucius Malfoy inclinado ante un espejo con unas pinzas en la mano. Bajar la mirada fue todo lo que pudo hacer para evitar reírse ante la idea.

– Me pediste que te trajera el viejo peluche de Draco. – dijo. En sus manos vio que sostenía un dragón de peluche, bastante deteriorado por el desgaste.

– Gracias. – le dijo.

– Ha sido un placer. – dijo, dejando cuidadosamente el juguete sobre una mesilla.

Hermione buscó algo que decir y, finalmente, recordó el consejo de Theo cuando le llegó la primera rama de olivo de Lucius Malfoy.

– ¿Quiere algo de beber? – le preguntó.

– Eso sería muy considerado por tu parte. – respondió el hombre – ¿Supongo que no tendrás limonada?

Hermione logró atraer la atención de uno de los elfos que, a pesar de mirar con malos ojos a Lucius Malfoy, accedió a traerles limonada. Un elfo diferente se apareció, dejando una bandeja con una jarra y dos vasos sobre una pequeña mesa con un bufido y desapareció.

– No me tienen mucho aprecio. – dijo y ella asintió. Eso era obvio; quién habría pensado que ser rechazados por los elfos sería algo que ambos tendrían en común. Sirvió la limonada en los vasos, tendiéndole uno a Lucius, quedándose en un incómodo silencio mientras bebían, aceptando su hospitalidad, hasta que dijo – Quería preguntarte si Draco y tú consideraríais reuniros conmigo para cenar esta noche en el Callejón Diagon.

Hermione sintió que se había quitado un peso de entre sus hombros que no había sentido hasta ese momento. Era similar a la sensación que uno tenía cuando se cortaba el pelo y repentinamente se percataba de lo mucho que _pesaba_ ese trozo cortado.

– Yo… estaría bien. – dijo.

– Estaba pensando en el nuevo restaurante búlgaro. – dijo Lucius – El Café Sofia. Es un poco formal, pero…

– ¿A qué hora? – preguntó Hermione, pasándose una mano por el pelo. – Estoy un poco… sucia… en este momento.

A su favor, Lucius no reaccionó ante la elección de palabras.

– ¿A las ocho iría bien? – preguntó.

– Allí nos encontraremos. – dijo Hermione.

Después de que se fuera, alejándose con el bastón a una prudente distancia para aparecerse en su casa, Hermione se dejó caer uno de los sillones infinitamente bien colocados de Theodore y miró al dragón que Lucius Malfoy había dejado en una pequeña mesilla. Tenía el pelaje desgastado por el tiempo, dejándolo de un color verde grisáceo cubierto con el fieltro más suave y le faltaba uno de sus ojos, sustituido con una cuerda negra en su lugar. Lo cogió y se imaginó a Draco durmiendo con un brazo alrededor del peluche y sonrió ligeramente. Si hubiera sido capaz de imaginarse al niño rubio de once años que conocía como un niño asustado que dormía con un muñeco de peluche, tal vez muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

– Melly.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Draco ahí plantado.

– ¿Tu dragón? – preguntó.

Draco se lo quitó, pasando un dedo por la cabecita.

– Sí. – respondió.

– ¿Le llamaste Melly? – preguntó Hermione.

Él le dedicó la engreída sonrisa que siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír.

– Es un nombre perfectamente bueno. – dijo.

– Cena a las ocho. – dijo Hermione – En el Café Sofia.

Draco asintió.

– Lo he oído. – dijo – Bienvenida al Candelero Malfoy.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, dedicándole su propia sonrisa.

– Bienvenido al Candelero de Hermione Granger.

Draco rio.

– Probablemente uno más brillante en estos tiempos. – admitió antes de tirar de su mano – Estás cubierta de polvo. Vamos a tomar una ducha y a ponernos presentables.

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (1/4)**


	167. Chapter 167 (Dinner with Lucius)

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (2/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 167 (Cena con Lucius)**

El Café Sofia estaba situado entre una librería y una tienda de alta gama para hombres. Hermione vaciló en el exterior de la tienda de ropa, mirando las túnicas por la ventana con fingido interés hasta que Draco dijo:

– ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas retrasarlo? – Hermione resopló, por lo que él la tomó de la mano y la apretó – Irá bien. – dijo – Aunque te odiara, sería amable.

Hermione suspiró al oír eso, pero dejó que la condujera hasta el restaurante donde Draco consultó con el maître antes de dirigirse a una mesa en uno de los rincones del fondo. Lucius estaba sentado solo; Narcissa no estaba por ninguna parte.

Lucius los vio y se esforzó por levantarse y antes de poder siquiera pensar Hermione, bruscamente, soltó:

– Por favor, no te levantes.

Lucius compuso una mueca y murmuró que era inaceptable no recibir a una dama y que esperaba que lo considerara hecho.

– ¿Va mal hoy? – le preguntó Draco, sosteniendo una silla para Hermione.

Lucius no respondió al principio. Simplemente dijo:

– Me he tomado la libertad de pedir una botella de vino; ¿te sirvo un vaso? – cuando Hermione le dedicó una severa mirada que Draco conocía muy bien, el hombre sonrió ligeramente y admitió – Sí, hoy va mal.

Con todos los nervios por la cena olvidados, Hermione comenzó a interrogar a Lucius sobre sus dolencias, hasta el punto de sacar una libreta y comenzar a apuntar los síntomas.

– Para Padma. – dijo en una pausa a Draco antes de explicarle al señor Malfoy que tenían una amiga que estaba empezando a elaborar un programa médico para San Mungo, con ideas innovadoras sobre la mezcla de tratamientos muggles y mágicos para algunas enfermedades – Supongo que no será reacio a los tratamientos muggles. – las palabras sonaron a desafío.

Lucius Malfoy la observaba mientras un cansado suspiro se le escapaba de la boca.

– Señorita Granger, – dijo al fin – he sentido un dolor constante desde que salí de Azkaban. Algunos días son mejores que otros. A veces son lo suficientemente buenos, como para sentirme casi normal. Ni siquiera espero no sentir dolor nunca más; solo que algunos días sean mejores que el promedio. Si tu amiga tiene algún tipo de remedio muggle que pudiera lograr eso, financiaría toda su educación. Le conseguiría un laboratorio de investigación donde perseguir sus intereses.

– Suponiendo que aceptara el dinero de un Malfoy. – murmuró Draco.

– Padma lo haría. – dijo Hermione, sorprendida – Draco, ella no es así.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder que sabía que estaba siendo injusto, pero que a veces el nuevo prejuicio anti-Malfoy era agotador, el camarero llegó explicándoles las especialidades del día y les preguntó si tenían alguna duda sobre el menú. Hermione le preguntó que le recomendaba.

– De primero le recomendaría la ensalada Shopska. – dijo – Y de segundo la musaka es excelente.

– Hecho. – dijo Hermione y el camarero le sonrió.

– Quería preguntarte si realmente eras ella. – dijo Lucius, después de que el hombre tomara el pedido y se fuera – Quería pedirte un autógrafo.

Hermione compuso una mueca.

– Lo odio. – dijo – Todo eso de ser una heroína de guerra y que las personas crean que saben cosas sobre mí por un artículo que leyeron. Es horrible.

Lucius la miró con curiosidad.

– Y entonces, odiando la atención, ¿decidiste salir con mi hijo?

Hermione se puso rígida y Draco cerró los ojos, temiendo la posible explosión. La chica mantuvo la voz sin inflexiones al decir:

– Aunque no me gusta particularmente que me llamen Puta de Mortífago, no, quiero mucho a Draco y creo que puedo…

Lucius Malfoy levantó una mano deteniendo la corriente de indignación.

– ¿La gente te llama Puta de Mortífago? – se volvió hacia Draco con una silenciosa pregunta en sus facciones.

– Tengo una lista. – las palabras fueron silenciosas, pero mientras el gesto de Lucius simplemente había detenido a Hermione el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera decir algo, la respuesta de Draco la detuvo por completo.

– ¿Una lista? – repitió.

Draco levantó la mirada.

– Oh, ahí vienen las ensaladas. – espetó e ignoró la afilada mirada de su prometida que sugería que hablarían más tarde sobre esa "lista", así como el asentimiento de aprobación de su padre.

Durante el resto de la cena se mantuvieron alejados de temas potencialmente explosivos, discutiendo sobre la inminente boda de Pansy - los Malfoy habían sido invitados y estaban ansiosos por ello - y las ideas de ambos sobre el plan de estudios de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Lucius los invitó a hacer uso libre de la biblioteca de la mansión y Hermione se lo agradeció. Para cuando llegaron los dulces de calabaza y nueces, los tres habían llegado a un inesperado acuerdo que hizo que Draco se sintiera aliviado mientras acompañaba a Hermione hasta el punto de Aparición. Su padre no se estaba comportando de manera ridícula con lo del estatus de sangre y Hermione estaba, aparentemente, dispuesta a pasar por alto su actitud pasada, aunque solo fuera porque sentía lástima por su sufrimiento actual.

– Eso ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba. – dijo.

– ¿Una lista? – fue todo lo que ella le respondió.

Estaba a punto de defenderse y explicarle que realmente no podía permitir que las personas la atacaran por estar con él, que ser un Malfoy tenía muchas cosas malas, pero una de las buenas era la lealtad a la familia y que pensaba que eso le gustaba, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra antes de que ella lo abrazara, presionara los labios en su mejilla y le susurrara al oído:

– Te amo, Draco Malfoy.

Así que supuso que sí había ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (2/4)**


	168. Chapter 168

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (3/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 168**

– Entonces, – dijo Theo – tenemos una pluma hechizada escribiendo invitaciones que Padma va añadiendo al verdadero ejército de lechuzas que hemos empleado y Hermione y Pansy están en Parrods consiguiendo los trajes…

– Harrods. – intervino Padma desde donde estaba acariciando a una lechuza, diciéndole que realmente era un buen chico, pero que necesitaba que llevara otra misiva.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Theo.

– Harrods. Los grandes almacenes muggles a los que han ido se llama Harrods, con "H".

Theodore agitó una mano. No le importaba cual era el nombre de la tienda, solo que Hermione le había prometido a Pansy que volverían, probablemente mucho más pobres que antes, pero en posesión de trajes que deslumbrarían. Posy Parkinson, ante lo inevitable, le había dado a su hija la llave de una de las bóvedas de los Parkinson y le había ordenado que se asegurase de que al menos su atuendo no avergonzara a su familia ni a su herencia. Entonces Pansy se volvió hacia Hermione y exigió saber cuál era la forma más cara de conseguir trajes de boda muggles porque eso era lo que iba a hacer.

El rencor era un poderoso motivador.

Hannah entró en la estancia, con aspecto agotado. A ella le había tocado planear un menú de bodas con los elfos, los cuales la rodearon empezando a discutir con cierto detenimiento. El resultado final parecía ser: Elfos 1, Hannah 0.

– Me han dicho que habrá comida. – dijo Hannah – Habrá comida y bar y me han dicho que no me preocupe por ello. – se frotó la cara y miró a Theodore con el ceño fruncido – Tus elfos no son muy respetuosos.

– Hermione los liberó a todos cuando no miraba. – murmuró Theo.

– ¿Y la dejaron? – preguntó Neville, pero ante la mirada de Draco, tartamudeó – Es decir, los elfos de Hogwarts no querían tener nada que ver…

– Aparentemente los elfos de los Nott sienten que ella es un miembro honorario de la familia, o algo así, y por lo tanto sus deseos son primordiales. – dijo Theodore – Así que, si ella desea que reclamen ser libres, lo harán. Sin embargo, se niegan a abandonar la Mansión Nott y se han vuelto más mandones que antes, que ya es decir.

– ¿Cuántos hay? – preguntó Draco – Nosotros solo teníamos uno.

– Siete. – dijo Theo, componiendo una fingida mueca – Tu prometida me ha cargado siete elfos, supuestamente, libres que creen que tener una gran cantidad de gente viviendo en la mansión es lo mejor que les ha podido pasar porque eso les da más gente de la que ocuparse, es decir, mandar.

– ¿Pero habrá comida? – intentó confirmar Padma.

– Comida. Pastel. Bar. Una gran selección de bebidas sin alcohol para el "joven amo Nott". – dijo Hannah – Y no quieren escuchar ni sugerencias ni ideas ni… ¡me han lanzado una toalla!

Draco sofocó la risa tosiendo, haciendo que la chica se cruzara de brazos y lo mirara furiosa, lo que solo logró que se riera con más fuerza.

– Continuemos. – dijo Theo – ¿Tenemos fotógrafo?

Susan asintió.

– Reservada y pagada. La chica se mostró un poco molesta por el corto plazo hasta que le dije que era una boda sangre pura en una ancestral propiedad. – ella misma parecía molesta porque eso había sido un factor y Theodore la miró con simpatía. Sabía que no era justo, dado lo que había hecho su padre era aún más injusto, pero algunas personas todavía se impresionaban con la tradicional aristocracia de los magos. Susan se encogió de hombros – Puede que también mencionara que Harry Potter estaría allí.

Draco gimoteó.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Theo – ¿Te ha enviado una preciosa nota de agradecimiento por los platos?

– Entiendo el sarcasmo, – murmuró Draco – y esa nota no era más que sarcasmo.

– Es una lástima que a ambos os gusten las chicas. – dijo Theodore – Si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle, seríais perfectos el uno para el otro. Dos idiotas dramáticos y sarcásticos.

– Muy gracioso. – espetó Draco. Susan y Hannah se echaron a reír y a Padma le sobrevino un ataque de tos – ¿Música? – preguntó – ¿Funcionario del Ministerio?

– De alguna manera, Hermione chantajeó a Kingsley Shacklebolt para que presida la boda. – dijo Theo – No le pedí detalles. Y Neville ha encontrado un cuarteto de cuerda o algo así. – logró decir el nombre de Neville sin temblor en la voz y con solo un ligero estremecimiento en el corazón. Las cosas irían mejor a partir de ahora, pensó, terminado el colegio y solo viendo al chico de vez en cuando en lugar de todos los días en cada comida. Pasaría la organización de este evento con él y lo vería bailar con Hannah, pero luego pasaría el verano en la Mansión Nott con Susan, Draco y Hermione.

– ¿Así que lo tenemos listo? – preguntó Padma, mandando otra ronda de lechuzas a la entrega.

– Creo que sí. – admitió Susan – Incluso encontré una estilista para que venga mañana, así que todos podremos relajarnos y dejar que esta mujer nos maquille.

– Eso cabreará a los elfos. – advirtió Theo.

– Bien, – murmuró Hannah – malditos lanzadores de toallas.

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (3/4)**


	169. Chapter 169

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (4/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 169**

Pansy abrió las puertas de la Mansión Nott, con una bolsa de ropa gigante en mano, atravesando a toda prisa la estancia.

– ¡Theodore! – gritó y las palabras resonaron en el vestíbulo – ¿Dónde estás?

El teórico dueño de la casa apareció desde las escaleras, cuando un elfo le arrebató la bolsa a Pansy, mirando alrededor para ver si había más.

– En el porche. – dijo y, con un chillido, desapareció. Pansy miró al anfitrión y este le devolvió la mirada con una expresión divertida.

– La boda no es hasta mañana, Pans. – dijo Theodore – Sé que estás emocionada y todo eso, pero no es propio de ti joder estas fechas. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? ¿Tengo que esconderte de una multitud de vengativos Weasleys, agitando horcas y exigiendo que pagues por mancillar el honor de su hermano?

– Muy gracioso. – dijo ella – Mi madre ha decidido que tengo que pasar la noche antes de la boda sola para no manchar mi pureza.

Theodore resopló. Si esa no era la ocurrencia más estúpida que había escuchado, no sabía cual podría ser. A veces, los sangre puras más mayores parecían vivir en la Edad Media con sus anticuadas nociones.

– ¿No lleváis, Charlie y tú, viviendo juntos en alguna cabaña en Rumania toda la semana? – preguntó – Estoy bastante seguro de que, sea cual sea la pureza que te haya quedado, no has perdido el tiempo en chorradas.

– No es una cabaña. – dijo Pansy – Es una adorable casita, gracias, y me encanta. – Theodore enarcó las cejas y añadió – Sí, mi snob favorito, es un poquito más pequeño que tu antiguo monolito, pero me gusta y no tengo intención de discutir sobre mi vida sexual contigo. – se dejó caer en una silla y estiró las piernas que, de manera bastante llamativa, terminaban en unas prácticas botas con lo que parecía ser barro adherido en las suelas en lugar de tacones altos – Entonces, al grano, ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Le dije a mi madre que si me quedaba contigo sería más fácil empezar a prepararme por la mañana y, echándole un vistazo a mis uñas, casi chilló del horror, declarando que necesitaba todo el tiempo que pudiera conseguir. – Pansy se miró las uñas en cuestión, que estaban cortadas y que no tenían ni un ápice de esmalte que lucir.

– Por supuesto que eres bienvenida. Puedes venir siempre que quieras, ya lo sabes. ¿Pero tu madre no sabe que es mucho más probable que te facilite las formas de chica mala que mantenerte encerrada con ella hablando de "la procedencia de las aves de caza" como esa pobre chica Greengrass?

– Hey, ella sabe más sobre vino que yo. – dijo Pansy justo cuando Charlie, que había estado fuera perdiendo una discusión con los elfos, entró – No la subestimes. La chica terminará dirigiendo algún tipo de negocio de importación que hará que incluso los Malfoy parezcan pobres.

– Tu ayuda es algo con lo que contamos. – admitió Charlie con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba alrededor del camino de entrada – Bonito suelo.

Theodore rio, mirando hacia el suelo de madera que había sido dispuesto en un intrincado patrón de tablas claras y oscuras.

– Bueno, – dijo – si es ayuda para pecar lo que quieres, la tienes.

– Por cierto, tu elfo me ha tirado una toalla. – dijo Charlie – ¿Se encuentra bien?

– Hermione los liberó. – murmuró Theodore – Están bien, solo son obstinados.

Pansy comenzó a reír.

– ¿Qué Hermione hizo _qué_? – preguntó – Creía que los elfos odiaban toda su campaña de "liberar a los oprimidos". Los de Hogwarts ni siquiera reconocían su existencia.

Theo suspiró.

– Aparentemente los elfos de los Nott siempre nos han considerado idiotas que ni siquiera pueden mantener en orden sus propios hogares. Todo lo que les ha hecho ser "libres" es que se sientan más cómodos compartiendo esas opiniones. Y lanzar cosas.

– Me he dado cuenta. – dijo Charlie – De lo de lanzar cosas, me refiero. También tienen buena puntería.

– Probablemente está deshaciendo vuestras maletas, reparando cualquier agujero en vuestros pantalones, tirando los que crea que están demasiado gastados y puliendo tus zapatos mientras nosotros estamos aquí parados. – dijo Theodore con un suspiro – Al menos antes solían fingir preguntar.

– Supongo que tu padre no los trató como Lucius Malfoy trataba al suyo. – dijo Pansy desde donde estaba sentada – Ese elfo de los Malfoy que solía seguir a Potter no perdió tiempo en escaparse tan pronto como pudo.

Theodore le dedicó una desagradable mirada.

– Obviamente. – fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (4/4)**

 **¡Holaaa! Siento haber estado desaparecida tantos días, pero ahora mismo estoy bastante liada con muchas cosas y no tengo casi tiempo...**

 **No obstante, os traigo una GRAN actualización y espero poder subir los 4 siguientes (que son los de la boda) antes del fin de semana :D**

 **Espero que os hayan gustado los caps ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Guest* *Anny Di Angelo* *Wind White* *Mary Malfoy Mellark* *Doristarazona* *Loonydraconian* *Priky* *Shikara65* *GabiLime14* *serene141* *redeginori* *Natituxii* *Guest* *Chibik-Lady* *ivfer2* *SALESIA* *Candice Saint-Just* *johannna* *Carmen* *lynn - lugo1* *Alrak990* *LluviaDeOro* *Marycielo Felton* *Ashtad* *LidiaaIsabel* *Kattypocket* *PinknOz95***

 **¡Besos!**


	170. Chapter 170 (The Wedding: 1 of 4)

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (1/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 170 (La Boda: 1 de 4)**

Molly Weasley apareció cuando el sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte. Venía a "ayudar", dijo. Ningún hombre podía lanzar una boda por sí mismo. Se arremangó, exigiendo que se le mostrara la cocina.

Theodore, quien aún no había tomado demasiado café para enfrentar el día, sorprendió a Molly Weasley en su elemento doméstico, encontrándola aún más irritante que la Molly Weasley en clase y ocultó su sonrisa mientras la mandaba al dominio de los elfos. No le habían permitido entrar en años y técnicamente eran sus sirvientes, o lo habían sido. Así que no creía que a ella le fuera mejor.

Y así fue.

Molly volvió con un trapo de cocina entre las manos, reprimiendo la ira en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a esos elfos? – exigió – Incluso Kreacher hace lo que le pido, pero estos simplemente…

– Los liberé. – dijo Theodore tan suave como pudo – ¿Supongo que prefiere no beneficiarse del trabajo de los oprimidos?

La mirada que le dirigió hubiera enviado a la mayoría de los oprimidos hacia un agujero para escapar de su atención. Theodore simplemente le sonrió en respuesta. Se había graduado y el conocimiento de que sus mejores amigos habían tomado el trabajo de esta señora lo llenaba de un malicioso placer. Se preguntó cuándo se enteraría de ello la arpía. Oh, para ver su reacción.

– Iré a ver los preparativos de fuera, entonces. – dijo la arpía en cuestión.

– Si quieres. – contestó Theodore, tomando otro sorbo de café – Pero Harry ya ha enviado a Kreacher. Aparentemente porque siempre ha vivido en esa casa adosada, nunca ha tenido un verdadero jardín que cuidar y es poco probable que aprecie la intervención en lo que parece ser su nuevo amor verdadero. No ha dejado de cantar para sus adentros en dos días y las flores nunca han estado tan bien, pero, claro que sí, ve a interrumpirlo. – tomó otro sorbo – Por supuesto, tiene tijeras de podar y paletas, no trapos de cocina, pero…

Antes de que Molly pudiera decidir si quería arriesgarse a ir donde Kreacher y sus nuevas tijeras de podar, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Theodore se maldijo a sí mismo por haber bajado las barreras tan temprano. Con los músicos llegando vete a saber cuándo y el fotógrafo que ya estaba arriba, tomado fotos de Pansy en el baño, habría sido una molestia estar subiéndolas y bajándolas toda la mañana, además que los invitados empezarían a llegar en torno a las dos, así que le había parecido una buena idea.

No había previsto la dominante insistencia de Molly Weasley de que tenía que ser útil.

Tampoco había previsto que Posy Parkinson estaría despierta tan temprano. La terrorífica mujer se quedó parada, permitiendo ser enmarcada dramáticamente por las anchas puertas, antes de decir:

– ¿Dónde está mi niña? Solo me quedan unas horas para convencerla de no cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Molly se giró para recorrer con los ojos a la otra mujer mientras Theodore tomaba otro sorbo de café y se apoyaba contra la pared. Esta situación tenía el potencial de ser fabulosa. Un elfo apareció a su lado y se inclinó para hacerle una petición, a lo que la pequeña criatura asintió y, con una furiosa mirada a Molly, desapareció de nuevo.

– Pareces una mujerzuela. – dijo Molly mientras catalogaba los altos tacones, el pelo cardado y el pesado collar de Posy Parkinson – Esa falda es demasiado corta para el día de hoy; ¿has venido hasta aquí después de una cita?

Posy la apuntó con una larga y cuidada uña.

– No todas somos rechonchas amas de casa sin ingresos. – dijo – _Tú_ eres el futuro del que intento salvar a mi pequeña. No tiene que pasar el tiempo limpiando los calzoncillos de un hombre.

– Y tú eres de lo que intento salvar a mi hijo. – respondió Molly – ¡No necesita a una desvergonzada que mantener hasta drenarle el ultimo knut en el cuidado de sus uñas y ridículos zapatos!

– Me gustan los zapatos. – ambas mujeres se volvieron y fulminaron con la mirada al unísono a Charlie que acaba de entrar – Buenos días, mamá. – dijo – Has llegado temprano. La ceremonia no es hasta las tres y no esperamos a los invitados hasta las dos.

– He venido a ayudar. – contestó Molly con rigidez.

– Que bonito por tu parte. – dijo y la besó en las mejilla, haciendo que su largo cabello le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz a su madre, quien tuvo que sofocar un estornudo – Pero creo que los elfos de Theodore lo tienen todo bajo control. – miró hacia el café que Theo sostenía entre las manos – ¿Hay más? Me han echado. Aparentemente, el plan es fotografiar cada etapa de preparación y uno de tus elfos me ha lanzado un cepillo de pelo y me dijo que, y cito, "saliera pitando de ahí".

Theodore rio cuando apareció un elfo con una bandeja, una jarra y tres tazas.

– Creo que el café ha llegado. – dijo. Las dos mujeres no dejaron de mirarse con odio cuando Posy cogió cuatro terrones de azúcar antes de que Molly pudiera hacerlo, la pelirroja frunció el ceño ante el perfume de Posy, empezando a murmurar cosas sobre cómo se podía esperar que alguien saboreara el café con semejante olor en el ambiente.

Charlie tomó un sorbo de su taza, dedicándole a Theodore una cansada sonrisa.

– Entiendo que Rumania es preciosa en esta época del año. – dijo Theo.

– Lo es. – dijo Charlie en acuerdo y miró a su madre – Pacífica.

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (1/4)**


	171. Chapter 171 (The Wedding: 2 of 4)

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (2/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 171 (La Boda: 2 de 4)**

Los patitos de Draco llegaron a la Mansión Nott a la una y fueron llevadas arriba para ser vestidas y peinadas con lo que uno de los elfos consideraba como presentable. Pansy encontró cinco vestidos iguales durante el viaje de compras diseñados para drenar las bóvedas de su padre tanto como fuera posible, lo que significaba que las cuatro chicas seleccionadas en Slytherin ese año, así como la pequeña Sari de Gryffindor, habían sido "invitadas" como damas de honor.

Sería raro que alguno de los padres de las Slytherin rechazara la oportunidad de exhibir a sus hijas en lo que casi instantáneamente se había promocionado como la boda del año. La madre de Sari le envió una lechuza a Hermione para asegurarse que hubiera comida kosher, apta según la ley judía, disponible y luego, después de expresarle su gratitud por el hecho de que Hermione hubiera ayudado su hija, ya que ahora podía sentirse segura al comer y con permiso para practicar su fe en el colegio, dijo que Sari estaría encantada de asistir.

– ¿Han traído los Micropuffs? – le preguntó Theodore a Draco mientras las niñas subían corriendo las escalares entre risitas y chillidos, con sus bolas moradas y rosas gorjeando entre sus brazos.

– Al parecer. – dijo Draco. La sonrisa ante la actitud divertida de las pequeñas se convirtió en estremecimiento cuando apareció de nuevo Molly Weasley. Charlie le había dicho amablemente y con firmeza que todo se movía sin su ayuda y que podía irse a casa, vestirse y volver cuando el resto de invitados lo hiciera. En ese momento Posy murmuró algo sobre que ninguna cantidad de tiempo podía hacer que Molly Weasley estuviera presentable y Molly le replicó con más comentarios sobre la longitud de su falda y que si planeaba cubrirse el trasero para la ceremonia, pero después de eso ambas mujeres se marcharon y la mañana había transcurrido de manera más tranquila.

– Es como un Inferi. – murmuró Theodore – No importa cuántas veces creas que te has desecho de ella, sigue volviendo.

Draco soltó una carcajada mientras Theodore cambiaba sus modales y le preguntaba a Molly si le gustaría ir a dar un rápido paseo por los jardines traseros y comprobar si algo requería un ajuste de última hora. El ambiente de diversión se detuvo cuando Molly le preguntó, con la voz llena de dulzura, si el padre de Theodore podría asistir.

Theodore dejó caer el brazo que había tendido para escoltar a la mujer a la parte de atrás y dijo:

– No.

– Oh, – dijo Molly – es una pena.

Theodore convocó a un elfo y con un tono rigurosamente cortés, le preguntó a la pequeña criatura si sería tan amable de mostrarle a la señora Weasley los jardines.

– Ha llegado algo temprano. – dijo – Se suponía que los invitados no llegarían hasta las dos.

El elfo se llevó a la señora Weasley y la adusta expresión de su rostro dejaba clara su opinión sobre las personas que llegaban demasiado temprano.

– Esa mujer es una verdadera zorra. – dijo Draco – Espero que Pansy sepa lo que está haciendo, metiéndose en eso. No me puedo imaginar lo que puede haber para que lidiar con esa arpía mereciera la pena.

Theodore asintió, pero no dijo nada y los dos permanecieron en un silencio que finalmente rompió Charlie al bajar por las escaleras; incluso con ropa formal, el hombre desprendía el aire de alguien que probablemente tenía un cuchillo escondido al alcance de la mano.

– Me han vuelto a echar. – dijo – ¿Ya ha aparecido alguien de mi familia?

– Tu madre está en el jardín trasero. – le respondió Theo.

Charlie suspiró.

– La quiero. – dijo, las palabras estaban mezcladas con una disculpa – Sé que puede ser… estrecha.

– Es una forma de decirlo, sí. – dijo Draco.

– Preguntaba más sobre el resto de mi familia. – dijo – Bill y Fleur ya deberían estar aquí y Ginny, Percy y George. – vaciló – No estoy seguro si Ron aparecerá.

Draco no estaba seguro si sentirse aliviado de que el idiota no apareciera causando una escena con la arpía de su madre o sentirlo por Charlie, cuyo hermano no podía superar sus propias miserias para esta feliz ocasión.

– Espero que haga aunque sea una ligera aparición. – dijo al fin.

Hermione los interrumpió bajando por las escaleras. Draco le sonrió. Con un vestido verde con bordados tan rígido que le sorprendía que pudiera moverse, estaba preciosa y ridícula al mismo tiempo. Ella vio esa sonrisa y suspiró.

– Lo sé. – dijo – Es simplemente… exagerado, pero Pansy lo vio y creo que lo quiere para ella, pero no podía justificar la compra del vestido de novia y este… casi tengo la esperanza de que desaparezca cuando se vaya a Rumanía.

Draco pasó los dedos sobre la tela y después envolvió un brazo alrededor de la chica.

– Estás preciosa. – le dijo.

– Pareces un trozo de jardín en el que un jardinero ha pasado toda la mañana. – dijo Theodore – Con ese perfecto verde musgo y el bordado floreado. Espero que Kreacher no intente podarte.

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (2/4)**


	172. Chapter 172 (The Wedding: 3 of 4)

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (3/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 172 (La Boda: 3 de 4)**

La ceremonia fue perfecta. Las madres de ambos se comportaron, Kingsley mantuvo el impulso de pontificar bajo control, las niñas de las flores provocaron arrullos en los invitados y ni un solo Micropuff hizo sus necesidades en el momento inapropiado. Pansy estaba preciosa, había valido la pena todo lo que había pagado por el vestido. Charlie parecía más un gato que no solo se había comido a un canario, sino a varios y el único gato real en la estancia, Crookshanks, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Pansy y Charlie se besaron. Cuando el animal sintió que el beso duraba demasiado, maulló y Pansy se separó de su marido y mirando al gato, espetó:

– ¿Quién te ha preguntado?

Todos rieron.

El pastel fue magnifico, con un dragón blanco rodeándolo que parecía sonreír a los invitados, la música era impecable y el fotógrafo discreto.

Ron Weasley llegó para la ceremonia, felicitó a su hermano, besó a la novia en el aire sobre la mejilla y se escabulló. Millicent Bulstrode lo vio irse resoplando, pero sin hacer ningún comentario. No era muy admiradora de los suegros de su mejor amiga. Que la pareja se hubiera establecido en Rumania le parecía la única solución si ella misma hubiera sido tan estúpida como para enamorarse de un hombre que tenía a esa gente como familia. Inicialmente eso había supuesto un pequeño revuelo en los planes de crianza de Kneazles, pero Narcissa Malfoy les había ayudado a encontrar lagunas en la estructura tributaria de Rumania que lo hacía un lugar mucho más hospitalario para establecer una pequeña empresa, por lo que Millie se había comprado su propia cabaña allí, lo suficientemente cerca de Pansy para llegar por Red Flu, pero lo suficientemente lejos de la reserva de dragones, como para que no la alcanzaran ni los olores ni los sonidos.

Cuando empezó la recepción, Lucius Malfoy le entregó su bastón a su hijo y se puso a bailar con Hermione, quien se ocupó de moverse lenta y suavemente mientras la acompañaba en la pista de baile. Narcissa Malfoy desapareció para retocarse el maquillaje, sin reconocer la presencia de Hermione ni el baile con el patriarca de los Malfoy, pero se las arregló para evitar cualquier situación en la que tuviera que rechazar abiertamente a la prometida de su hijo.

Draco decidió que eso era un progreso.

Después de que su padre le devolviera a Hermione, recuperara su bastón y se retirara a una silla donde Padma se acomodó junto a él, con un vaso de agua con frutas que Theodore había insistido en que le sirvieran, Draco la llevó hasta la pista de baile.

– Está siendo una bonita boda. – dijo él.

– No está mal para un solo fin de semana de planificación. – añadió Hermione – Casi perfecta incluso. Creo que Pansy está casi mareada de felicidad.

Draco miró hacia su vieja amiga quien reía de alegría mientras su pelirrojo marido la hacía girar en círculos. Parecía más feliz de lo que recordaba haberla visto nunca.

– Creo que lo es. – dijo – Me alegra que la convenciéramos para organizar esto, en lugar de simplemente fugarse.

– Incluso _con_ el problema de madres. – dijo Hermione. Draco miró a Molly Weasley, quien miraba a su hijo con la boca apretada. Posy Parkinson, una vez hecho, se había resignado con notable elegancia porque Charlie podía ser el temido "pobre", pero también era un héroe de guerra, estaba en una boda de sociedad y Pansy se había hecho la manicura.

– Sería una pesadilla como suegra. – murmuró Draco, sin estar seguro de a cuál de las dos mujeres se refería. Sus ojos se fijaron en su propia madre, de pie junto a un arreglo de flores, hablando con la madre de una de las niñas de Slytherin y se encogió. Narcissa era igual de mala, posiblemente peor y pudo ver la sonrisa de Hermione vacilar mientras pensaba en su propia madre, perdida para siempre. Draco la apretó con más fuerza – Estaría orgullosa de ti. – murmuró, con los labios en sus oído – No la conocí, solo la vi esa vez en el Callejón Diagon, pero recuerdo como te miraba, como si fueras lo más increíble en un mundo de magia. Estaría tan orgullosa de que ayudaras a tu amigo, que fueras tan leal, fiel y verdadera. – respiró hondo y continuó – Y estoy seguro que estaría orgullosa de que te vayas a convertir en la mejor profesora que haya visto el colegio jamás.

Hermione levantó la mirada, con ese intenso brillo de alguien conteniendo las lágrimas.

– Le habrías gustado. – susurró – La persona que eres ahora. – soltó una ligera y triste risita, añadiendo – Además, por supuesto, tienes buenos dientes.

Draco buscó algo más que decir. Decidiéndose por:

– ¿Es esto lo que querrías? ¿Una boda como esta?

Hermione se estremeció.

– No. – dijo – Tú y yo, Theodore y nuestros amigos y ya está. Ni fotógrafos, ni recibir invitados, ni boda de sociedad. – él asintió – Y nada en bastante tiempo. – Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, pero Hermione, con nerviosismo, dijo – Podemos esperar, ¿verdad? Está bien tener un largo compromiso, ¿no?

– Por supuesto. – dijo, un poco confundido – Es solo que…

– Simplemente no creo estar preparada para casarme. – dijo apresuradamente, las palabras cayendo una sobre la otra – Somos muy jóvenes, hemos pasado una guerra, estamos a punto de comenzar un nuevo trabajo y, además, está tu madre, el padre de Theodore y…

– ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo? – preguntó Draco, repentinamente nervioso.

– Por supuesto. – espetó Hermione, sonando tan ofendida que Draco se relajó de inmediato – Solo quiero estar contigo… comprometidos. No casados. Comprometidos.

– Pensaba que era eso lo que teníamos planeado. – dijo Draco, ahora mucho más confundido.

– Sí. – dijo Hermione – Pero… has empezado a hablar de esta boda, de lo bien que está y me preocupaba que…

– Siempre y cuando estés conmigo, – dijo – No me importa que ningún documento se archive en el Ministerio o si organizamos una fiesta. Todo lo que quiero eres tú.

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (3/4)**


	173. Chapter 173 (The Wedding: 4 of 4)

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (4/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 173 (La Boda: 4 de 4)**

La recepción nupcial de Pansy y Charlie estaba en pleno apogeo cuando Susan tocó a Theo en el brazo y, en voz baja, le preguntó:

– ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy bien, Sue. – respondió él – No es necesario que te ciernas sobre mí como una mamá pato.

Theodore había cogido su copa, se había traslado al borde de la celebración que ya se había esparcido fuera del salón de baile, por la terraza de piedra y bajaba la colina hacia el pequeño riachuelo que serpenteaba a través de la propiedad de los Nott. Estaba medio oculto en las sombras, podía ver y apreciar a las parejas bailando, observar el terreno con pequeñas luces de hadas revoloteando entre los árboles y las mesas cargadas de dulces. Era la imagen de una boda perfecta, incluso con las pequeñas niñas correteando entre los invitados con Micropuffs asentados en sus hombros, gorjeando junto a los gritos de felicidad.

– Mentiroso. – dijo Susan, con tono afectuoso.

– Eso también. – aceptó Theodore, con una triste sonrisa – Pero sabes que mañana ya estaré bien cuando estar soltero no sea tan patético.

Susan puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó para besarlo en la sien, antes de regresar a la refriega de la recepción, entregándole el vaso que sostenía a un elfo doméstico y agarrando la mano de Padma para llevarla a la pista de baile. Percy Weasley, con los pantalones tan perfectamente planchados como siempre, llegó y se unió a Theodore en el borde de la terraza. Siguió su mirada y vio a Hannah y Neville en la pista de baile.

– ¿Un ex? – preguntó Percy, cordialmente.

– Supongo que podrías llamarlo así. – respondió Theo, volviendo su atención al preciso hombre junto a él, enmascarando los ecos de la miseria en sus ojos con una expresión mucho más controlada – Aunque dudo que él lo hiciera.

– Fuiste su experimento. – dijo Percy, asintiendo – He estado con algunos de esos en mi pasado. Sospecho que todo el mundo los tiene. – tomó un sorbo del coctel que sostenía y luego añadió – A veces me pregunto si el mío es realmente feliz con su esposa o si en algún momento le contará una desagradable verdad. – tomó otro sorbo – Escuece endemoniadamente, ¿verdad?

– No me había dado cuenta que…

– Te dije que Hermione no era mi tipo. – dijo Percy, manteniendo los ojos fijos en los de Theodore – ¿Qué creías que significaba eso?

– ¿Qué es exigente, soberbia y astuta? – sugirió Theo con una ligera sonrisa – ¿Qué no es la quintaesencia de Gryffindor?

– Yo tampoco soy exactamente la quintaesencia de Gryffindor. – observó Percy – O eso es lo que me dice a menudo mi familia. Demasiado ambicioso. Ni lo suficientemente imprudente. Ni muy atrevido.

– Habiendo salido, o algo parecido, con el Gryffindor perfecto, – dijo Theodore, volviendo sus ojos a Neville – creo que, en ocasiones, ese atrevimiento está un poco sobrevalorado. Aunque va bien ante una crisis, les otorgo eso. – cuidadosamente, procuró no hacer contacto visual con el otro hombre, al añadir – Si eres una persona ambiciosa, probablemente sea la última persona a la que deberías considerar como una posible cita. ¿Hijo de Mortífago y todo lo que conlleva?

Theodore volvió a mirar a Neville, pero su mente se quedó con el educado hombre junto a él que continuaba bebiendo de su cóctel. Percy Weasley no estaba construido como su hermano, el novio domador de dragones. Era más delgado, de labios más gruesos y extremidades más largas, recordándole a Theodore una fotografía que una vez había apreciado de un nadador muggle.

Había admirado esas cualidades con cierto detenimiento.

Percy, observándolo mirar a Neville, dijo:

– Me gustaría pensar, que por más practico que fuera, no me rebajaría a elegir a un compañero en función de lo que podría aportar a mi carrera. Sin embargo, si tuviera que hacer tal cosa, no serías la peor opción.

Theodore soltó un grosero sonido.

– Creo que posiblemente has bebido demasiado champán. – observó – No te culpo. – miró el agua con gas en su propio vaso – Entiendo que es una excelente cosecha.

Percy sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Un rico sangre pura? – preguntó – ¿Celebrando una boda de sociedad en tus jardines? ¿Amigo muy cercano de la notable heroína de guerra Hermione Granger? Creo que tu posición es más alta de lo que crees.

– Solo soy hijo de un Mortífago y un borracho. – respondió Theodore, incluso cuando notó que Percy olía ligeramente a jabón y a algo que no podía identificar del todo. Intentó aspirar ese olor sin parecer demasiado obvio y pensó que podía ser clavo de olor o tal vez cilantro. Fuera lo que fuera, no era ese odioso olor a jazmín que Pansy tendía a usar en exceso, gracias a Merlín.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

– Si no estás interesado, – dijo – házmelo saber.

Theodore volvió su mirada al completo hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado. El sol poniente resaltaba los ángulos de la cara de Percy, resaltando los pliegues del pantalón, y Theo recordó una vez más la esbelta musculatura de un nadador.

– No he dicho eso. – dijo – No nos apresuremos. – respiró hondo. Clavo de olor. ¿O tal vez cilantro? – ¿Te importaría bailar? – le preguntó Theo, finalmente.

 **~ Final de la Primera Parte ~**

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (4/4)**

 **¡Holaaaaa! ¡Al fin la boda! Aunque creo que lo importante de estos capítulos** **no estaba en el evento en sí, sino en los pequeños detalles y otros personajes, ¿qué os han parecido?**

 **Además hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de la historia :D Ahora, la siguiente actualización, serán dos capítulos de bonificación exclusivos del Tumblr de Colubrina, antes de pasar a lo que sería la segunda parte de este fic (Así que la siguiente publicación será doble... sí, lo sé, os tengo demasiado mal acostumbradas xD)**

 **¡Contadme vuestras impresiones!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a:** *** Ranita Azul** *** * Brigitte Black* *** **Natituxii * *johannna* *Doristarazona* *Loonydraconian* *LaChicaDark** *** *** **Carmen * *Cignus Black** *** * LidiaaIsabel* *ivfer2* *PinknOz95** *** * margomezg83* *SALESIA* *Shikara65* *redeginori* *Monsther Malfoy** *** *** **Isa F.B :** Te recomiendo mis otras traducciones ;) *** * liz* *Candice Saint-Just***

 **¡Besos!**


	174. Chapter 174 (Tumblr Drabble: The Howler)

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **N/A (Colubrina): Antes de pasar a publicar la Segunda Parte de la historia, como prometí, voy a incluir dos "capítulos de bonificación" que son exclusivos de mi Tumblr.**

 **Este primer capítulo está situado cronológicamente en agosto, antes de empezar el 8 curso y después de que la visita que le hace Ron a Hermione saliera terriblemente mal.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 174 (Drabble de Tumblr: El Howler)**

Ginny miró a su hermano con fastidio. Le había dicho que no fuera a molestar a Hermione. Harry le había dicho que no fuera a molestarla. Incluso George le había dicho que era un maldito idiota. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que Hermione no había querido decir que todo había terminado, que lo sentía, pero que la guerra había sido demasiado. Necesito estar sola, había añadido. Necesito sentir que nadie tiene expectativas. Así que, como un bobo obstinado, Ron había ido hasta Hogwarts a verla, llevando un anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo y, como era de esperar, había vuelto a casa rechazado y enfadado.

No había respondido favorablemente a su petición. Peor aún, como Ginny había tenido que escuchar con interminables y tediosos detalles, estaba allí con Malfoy. ¡Malfoy! Ron se había sentido ofendido casi por principios. Que le dijeran que su novia necesitaba tiempo y espacio era una cosa, pero que usara ese tiempo y espacio para codearse con un rival de la infancia era otra muy distinta.

Ginny finalmente le había dicho que Malfoy sonaba como la idea perfecta para ella.

– Es guapo. – le había dicho a su furioso hermano – Y apuesto a que si ella le dice que la deje en paz un rato, le hace caso.

Ron se había marchado corriendo y vuelto con una expresión maliciosa. Era la misma expresión que había compuesto una vez de pequeño cuando le rompió su figurita favorita con forma de dragón porque Ginny se había burlado de como volaba. Le había pedido disculpas casi inmediatamente después, pero el dragón ya no era reparable. Cuando Ginny vio esa expresión, se preguntó qué habría hecho. Sabía que sería algo malo.

El artículo que insinuaba que Malfoy había utilizado la maldición Imperius sobre Hermione había salido en el Profeta al día siguiente.

– Eres idiota. – le había dicho Ginny – ¿Supongo que ni siquiera quieres acabar como amigos?

– Eso no es… no puedes hacer eso. – había dicho Harry, leyendo el articulo con furia – ¡No puedes hacerle esto a Hermione!

– Se está follando a Malfoy. – había dicho Ron, lleno de un burbujeante y hosco resentimiento que hervía con más fuerza por la manera en que su hermana y mejor amigo no saltaban en su defensa.

– ¿A quién le importa? – espetó Harry.

– ¿Ya lo sabías?

– No ha discutido conmigo sobre su vida sexual, gracias al jodido Merlín, – dijo Harry bruscamente – pero sabía que ambos estaban allí, sabía que estaba… no es mi maldito asunto con quien sale. Ni el tuyo. ¡Ni el de la jodida Rita Skeeter! – sacudió la cabeza – Tienes que disculparte, colega. Eso ha estado fuera de lugar. Te has pasado de la raya.

Esa mañana, el día después de la aparición del artículo en el Profeta, Ron miraba ceñudo el periódico. Cuando Ginny miró por encima de su hombro, vio la pequeña retractación de la historia del día anterior.

– No les ha tomado mucho tiempo. – comentó.

– Cuando tienes el dinero de los Malfoy… – murmuró Ron.

– O cuando tienes la razón. – respondió Ginny.

Molly Weasley puso los platos frente a ambos.

– Si prefiere a un Mortífago antes que a ti, estarás mejor sin ella. – dijo la mujer a su hijo – Sus acciones revelan su naturaleza.

Ginny apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

Fue entonces cuando llegó la lechuza. La Lechuza Real, inconfundible mascota de Malfoy, atravesó la ventana abierta y dejó caer un sobre rojo en la mesa con un pequeño chasquido de su pico y se marchó. Ron frunció el ceño y Molly resopló.

– Será mejor que lo abras. – dijo Ginny.

– Esa zorra… – murmuró Ron, pero abrió el sobre.

– ¡Ronald Weasley, cómo te atreves! – la voz de Hermione salió del pergamino con una inconfundible ira – ¡Tienes mucho valor, capullo, arrogante e imbécil integral! Hemos terminado. _Terminado_. Además saldré con quien me dé la gana y, ¡te puedo garantizar desde ya que no eres y un nunca serás tú! Sugerir que estoy maldita, calumniar mí nombre y arrastrar a Draco por el barro porque tienes el orgullo herido, es más que despreciable. ¡Deberías estar avergonzado! ¡Al menos yo sí me avergüenzo de ti! – el Howler inspiró profundamente – Espero que te des cuenta de cuán cruel, horrible y… – sonaba como si Hermione estuviera conteniendo las lágrimas – mezquino es lo que has hecho. Supongo que tenía razón en saber que no debía confiar en ti. Me siento tan estúpida de haberlo hecho en algún momento.

La carta estalló en llamas y desapareció. Ron pareció momentáneamente afligido por la culpa hasta que Molly, con la voz llena de desaprobación, dijo:

– Menudo dramatismo innecesario. Se cree una pequeña diva. Espero que no tenga pensado tener esa actitud en clase este otoño porque nadie tolerará ese tipo de tonterías, siendo heroína de guerra o no.

Ginny se levantó.

– Saldré a volar. – dijo.

– Asegúrate de ponerte un jersey. – le respondió Molly.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**


	175. Chapter 175 (Tumblr Drabble: Proposal)

**¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina (encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente._**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **N/A (Colubrina): Antes de pasar a publicar la Segunda Parte de la historia, como prometí, voy a incluir dos "capítulos de bonificación" que son exclusivos de Tumblr.**

 **Este capítulo transcurre durante las vacaciones de Navidad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 175 (Drabble de Tumblr: Proposición)**

– Te has escapado. – dijo Pansy.

Charlie rio y arrojó sus mitones hechos a mano, uno con una "C" y el otro con una "W" bordadas, sobre la mesa. La tienda de té en el Londres Muggle estaba llena de personas que escapaban de la aglomeración del Boxing Day, Día del empaquetado, para tomar una rápida taza de té y tal vez un bollo antes de volver a la refriega.

– Te dije que lo haría. – respondió, mirando alrededor de ese desconocido entorno – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

Pansy se encogió de hombros, el gesto solo ocultaba parcialmente el nerviosismo por estar rodeada de tanta gente, gente que toda la vida le habían dicho que era peligrosa y primitiva.

– Hermione me ha enseñado cómo funciona el dinero. – dijo – Y todavía tengo mucho sobrante de nuestra excursión para comprar los vestidos del baile del colegio.

Charlie tomó su mano.

– Ojalá pudiera haberte visto. – dijo – Apuesto a que eras todo un espectáculo.

Pansy le sonrió y, al ver cuán débil era esa sonrisa, Charlie apretó con más fuerza su mano.

– No te hubiera gustado. – dijo ella – Mogollón de críos revoloteando por los alrededores… – se fue apagando – Soy demasiado cría para ti. – murmuró.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza, hubo una pausa en la conversación para pedir una tetera y dos bollos. Cuando la camarera, que momentáneamente había olvidado sus doloridos pies al divisar al hombre sentado en la mesa tres con una evitable señorita, le preguntó qué tipo de bollos prefería, pero él se encogió de hombros y desestimó la sugerencia de cuáles eran los mejores.

Una vez que la camarera muggle se había ido, prometiendo que los bollos de crema y curry eran "mágicos", Charlie se acercó y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de una de las orejas de Pansy.

– Eres perfecta. – la corrigió – Una maravillosa combinación de garras afiladas y el suficiente carácter para rellenar a una mujer dos veces de tu tamaño.

– Todos me odian. – Pansy odiaba lo tristes que sonaban esas palabras y le cosquilleaban los dedos por coger un Filtro de Paz de su bolso – Tu madre realmente me odia.

Charlie pasó un pulgar por su mejilla, trazando la línea de su estructura ósea, antes de decir:

– Afortunadamente para mí, no me influencia su opinión, ni la de nadie. De lo contrario, me habría quedado en Inglaterra y me habría casado con un pequeño clon de mi madre, consiguiendo un aburrido trabajo en el Ministerio. – la miró fijamente – Te prefiero a ti por mucho, Pansy Parkinson.

La camarera dejó los platos con los bollos más secos que mágicos frente a ellos y Pansy comenzó a desmenuzar el suyo. Estaba a punto de pedir disculpas por ser una necesitada emocional y una empalagosa, porque si había aprendido algo de su madre era que a nadie le interesaba eso, cuando levantó la mirada y vio una cajita en sus grandes manos. Con la boca abierta se las arregló para sonreír y levantarla de la palma de su mano.

– Charlie, – dijo maravillada – ¿esto es…

– Ábrela. – le ordenó y, aunque le temblaban tanto los dedos que intentó abrirla tres veces, finalmente lo consiguió.

Un gran ópalo negro, entremezclado con azules y verdes y rodeado de diamantes, le devolvió la mirada.

– Charlie… – comenzó y se detuvo cuando él sacó el anillo de la caja, deslizándoselo en el dedo.

– Ahora es cuando dices que sí. – la instó. Ella no respondió en un principio, estaba demasiado hipnotizada con el brillo del anillo – Puedes llevar tu negocio desde las cercanías de la reserva de dragones. Esperaremos hasta que te gradúes, pasaremos por el Ministerio para hacer los trámites y contárselo a nuestras familias. De esa forma no tendremos que escuchar meses de sus quejas. – añadió.

– Este anillo… – tartamudeó Pansy.

– No es una herencia. – dijo Charlie – Es nuevo, para nosotros. Para ti. – dudó – Suponiendo que aceptes.

Pansy se limpió algo que podría haber sido una lágrima del ojo con el dorso de la mano que todavía no se había mirado.

– Sí. – dijo. Entonces, volviendo la mirada a él, añadió con su autocontrol habitual – Joder, sí, y al diablo con todos ellos.

Los ojos de Charlie se arrugaron de felicidad mientras la miraba, pero entonces pinchó el bollo y dijo:

– No creo que ni la magia pudiera salvar esto.

Pansy rio disimuladamente.

– ¿Debería pagar e irnos? – le preguntó – ¿Celebrarlo en privado tal vez? – cuando Charlie asintió, arrojó suficiente cantidad del inútil dinero muggle como para pagar lo que habían pedido unas cinco veces, aun no estaba completamente segura de cómo funcionaba el dinero de papel y pensó que era mejor equivocarse de mucho que de muy poco, y ambos salieron a las atestadas calles, mientras de alguna manera él la envolvió con su cuerpo como para protegerla de la multitud.

– Que romántico. – dijo una anciana en la mesa contigua a la que habían estado ellos a su compañera igualmente anciana.

– ¿Has visto sus brazos? – le preguntó su amiga – No estoy muy segura de lo que los jóvenes de hoy en día quieren decir con esa jerga que utilizan; ¿dragones? Pero lo que sea que haga que un hombre tenga esos brazos por mí está bien.

* * *

 **¡Actualización DOBLE! (1/2)**

 **¡Hola! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de estos dos capítulos de bonificación. Seguramente ya os imaginabais la reacción de Ron en aquella ocasión y espero que os haya parecido entrañable el capítulo de Pansy y Charlie, es extraño verla de esa manera tan frágil, ¿no creéis?**

 **Intentaré actualizar de nuevo antes de mitad de semana :)**

 **¡No me puedo creer que estemos a menos de 200 reviews para los 3000! ¿Cómo lo hacéis? ¡OS AMO!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Liz* *redeginori* *johannna* *ivfer2* *Wind White* *Cignus Black* *Doristarazona* *LaChicaDark* *Ranita Azul* *Loonydraconian* *Shikara65* *LidiaaIsabel* *SALESIA* *floriponcio* *NarradoraNueva* *Anny Di Angelo* *Candice Saint-Just* *alerejon* *carmenlaferte* *Chibik-Lady* *AnaM1707* *Natituxii* *Marycielo Felton* *Carmen* *ivicab93* *serene141* *sdhenka16* *Brigitte Black* *Isa F.B: **tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber la respuesta ;) *****

 **¡Besos!**


	176. Chapter 176 (The Start of Part 2)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 176 (Empieza la Segunda Parte)**

 **~ Segunda Parte ~**

 **Tres meses después…**

– Estos libros son…

– ¿Horribles? – preguntó Draco. Su padre había empezado a ofrecer a Hermione los libros de la biblioteca Malfoy. Múltiples generaciones de arrogante y actualizado coleccionismo reunían algunos de los libros de Artes Oscuras con mayor autoridad en un solo lugar.

– Fascinantes. – dijo Hermione – Es decir, sí, gran parte de lo que definen y explican es horrible, pero la magia es asombrosa. – dejó el que había estado leyendo y lo golpeó cuando emitió un gruñido – Eh tú, nada de eso.

Se giró para dedicarle a Draco toda su atención y él le sonrió. Vestida con un pijama enorme y una taza de café a su lado, parecía más una estudiante perezosa que una mujer que investigaba la magia prohibida. El sol de la mañana golpeaba sus rizos y Draco sospechaba que ese día de agosto sería claro y cálido.

– Si el Ministerio viene a llamar a la puerta, querrás tenerlos escondidos. – dijo – Estoy bastante seguro de que la mayoría de estos tomos figuran en una lista de libros prohibidos en alguna parte.

– Oh, el Ministerio… – dijo Hermione con algo más que un poco de desprecio – ¿Te refieres a esas personas que nos dijeron por activa y por pasiva que Voldemort, en absoluto, estaba de vuelta?

Draco sofocó una carcajada.

– Sí. – dijo – Esos mismos. – lo que no se dijo era que también era el mismo Ministerio que continuaba obstaculizando cada solicitud que recibían para trasladar a los presos enfermos de Azkaban a San Mungo y así recibir un tratamiento médico adecuado.

Hermione compuso una mueca y sacó otro libro del montón. Entrecerrando los ojos para poder distinguir el titulo pudo leer "Hechizos Comunes para el Hogar" y Draco se acercó para poder leerlo por encima de su hombro. El texto definía una forma de deshacerse de cinco tipos de plagas mágicas con tan solo un hechizo.

– No creo que te interese mucho este. – comentó él.

– Es sin varita. – respondió Hermione. Draco se inclinó, lo leyó de nuevo y dejó escapar un silbido bajo. No se había dado cuenta, pero ella tenía razón; no había ni una sola mención a las varitas en todo el texto.

– ¿Por qué brilla la página? – preguntó, cuándo las palabras comenzaron a darle dolor de cabeza.

– Hechizo de traducción. – dijo, pareciendo satisfecha consigo misma. Murmuró un Finite y las letras dejaron de brillar, acomodándose en un nuevo idioma.

– Eso no es francés. – dijo Draco.

– Es rumano. – dijo Hermione – Una de las madres de tus patitos me lo dio.

Draco rio. Sus cuatro pequeñas de primer año de Slytherin, junto a Sari de Gryffindor, habían estado en la Mansión Nott tan a menudo durante el verano que Theodore había comenzado a soltar comentarios sobre si tenían una escuela de verano porque, de ser así, deberían comenzar a cobrar honorarios. Una vez que Andy se dio cuenta de que podía volar en la Mansión Nott y que los adultos residentes no respetaban la prohibición de la magia en menores de edad, al menos no en lo que respecta a las escobas, casi se había mudado allí. El lugar había sido ruidoso, caótico y alegre durante todas las vacaciones de verano, pero aun así le sorprendía que Hermione hubiera recibido un libro sobre tareas domésticas con algún tipo de placer. Si Molly Weasley hubiera intentado darle uno, sospechaba que se lo habría tirado a la cabeza.

– No creo que sea demasiado atrevido preguntar _por qué_ te lo ha dado.

Hermione compuso una inocente mirada.

– La mujer solo quiere que sea la mejor esposa posible.

Draco resopló.

– Vale. – cedió Hermione – Me escuchó hablar sobre magia casera sin varita con la madre de Sari, esa mujer sabe todo tipo de trivialidades como pelar patatas sin varita, y me dijo que tenía un viejo libro de magia de su madre que nunca había usado, pero que yo era más que bienvenida a leer. – dejó el libro y se puso en pie – Es algo fascinante. Hogwarts enseña magia como si hubiera una manera establecida de hacerlo y, desde una perspectiva pedagógica tiene cierto sentido dividir las cosas en un paradigma fácil de digerir, pero…

Draco tiró de la bruja a sus brazos y detuvo su diatriba con un beso. Hermione se había tomado la planificación de las lecciones con el mismo tipo de feroz preparación que utilizaba para todo lo demás. Estaba seguro de que en ese punto no solo podría enseñar una clase sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino también exponer una investigación actual sobre la metodología de la educación. Draco ya estaba algo harto de las discusiones sobre el tema.

– Si crees que puedes distraerme… – logró decir antes de que él deslizara una mano hacia abajo para reposarla en su trasero. En ese momento ella debió decidir que no le importaba que le quitaran los libros sobre Magia Oscura, ni el cómo deshacerse de las plagas más comunes de Rumanía, porque dejó de quejarse y dejó que la arrastrara de vuelta a la Mansión, por las escaleras hasta su habitación para jugar perversamente con ella.

– Usad protección. – gritó Theo al pasar por delante – Ya hay suficientes malditos niños correteando por este lugar. No necesitamos uno que encima no sepa ni ir al baño.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 **Theo es el mejor JAJAjajJAAAA**


	177. Chapter 177

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 177**

Blaise observó irse a la chica. Ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre. ¿Rosa? ¿Isabella? ¿Giulia? No importaba, todas eran iguales; largas piernas, largo cabello, altos tacones, excesivo maquillaje en los ojos y ni un solo pensamiento en la cabeza. Se frotó la cara como si pudiera conseguir quitarse su sabor de la boca antes de atravesar velozmente la habitación para deshacerse del olor floral que le había dejado impregnado a la piel. Siempre usaban perfumes florales; a veces se preguntaba si había alguna fabrica que hiciera chicas idénticas, repartiéndolas en idénticos modelos. La cabeza le palpitaba de una manera que podría haber apreciado en otras partes de su anatomía unas horas antes; se había acostumbrado a pensar en pornografía en lugar de cualquier belleza que hubiera recogido para ayudarlo a desenfocar otra noche más, pero no sentía nada, aun cuando las llamaba hermosos pedazos de cielo e intentaba no ahogarse con su perfume.

– Eres idiota. – se murmuró a sí mismo – Inmaduro. Un jodido idiota inmaduro.

Debería haber ido a la boda de Pansy; al menos eso habría supuesto una ruptura en su interminable rutina. Había recibido la invitación con su predecible y gruesa cartulina de lino color crema, con sus predecibles letras con relieve de plata y con la elección totalmente impredecible del novio.

Le divirtió leer: "Pansy y Charlie te invitan a sus nupcias". Al parecer, habían optado por eludir cualquier pretensión que sus padres aprobaran. Blaise nunca había estado con Arthur y Molly Weasley; los Weasley no estaban en el círculo en el que se movía cuando estaba en Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, había estado feliz de evitar a Posy Parkinson. Estaba seguro de que lo que les unía en ese momento era la furia mutua de que Pansy, heredera sangre pura y perra de buena fe, se hubiera casado con Charlie Weasley, traidor a la sangre y domador de animales.

Aun así, incluso aunque hubiera significado sonreír educadamente a la vulgar madre de Pansy, debería haber ido. En su lugar, le había enviado una baratija cara y preciosa y Pansy le había devuelto una nota de agradecimiento formal y educada, excepto por la lectura de la posdata. "De todos modos, ¿dónde has estado, idiota?"

Soltó una risita mientras salía de la ducha y se secaba con una toalla, misericordiosamente libre del perfume de Graciela, Dona o Stella. Todavía tenía la invitación de Pansy apoyada contra el espejo. En la parte posterior, Theodore le había escrito a mano "Ven a visitarnos cuando quieras". Esa oferta le parecía una vía de escape a una vida que se había vuelto cada vez menos soportable con el paso de los días.

– Blaise.

La voz de su madre flotó por las escaleras y se encogió cuando la cabeza empezó a dolerle aún más. Elora Zabini había aprendido a encantar sus palabras, de modo que se dirigían hasta los confines de cada habitación sin dejar de sonar entrecortadas y seductoras.

– Blaise, querido, baja a cenar.

Pensó en bajar las escaleras tan desnudo como estaba, todavía goteando, pero su madre no movería ni una de sus encantadas pestañas y no le interesaba ver cómo reaccionaría su padrastro. ¿Violencia? ¿Lujuria? Fuera lo que fuese, probablemente le haría sentir tan sucio como con cualquier otro contacto con el hombre. Esperaba que este tuviera incluso más dinero que el resto y que desarrollara una enfermedad desafortunadamente fatal más rápido de lo que solían hacerlo.

Comenzó a ponerse la ropa y gritó:

– Bajaré tan pronto como este vestido, mamma.

Esa respuesta debió de dejarla satisfecha porque no volvió a llamarlo. Dejó que sus ojos se posaran sobre la invitación de boda y tomó la impulsiva decisión de volver a Gran Bretaña. Hacía frío, llovía y estaba lleno de gente que asumía que la elección de Casa en el colegio era el destino de su vida, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su madre y su nuevo recurso, que aprendería a abrazar los cielos nublados y la interminable llovizna con gusto.

Además, si Pansy se había casado con un Weasley, es que las cosas habían cambiado.

– Puedo adaptarme. – murmuró Blaise mirando su reflejo en el espejo – Puedo cambiar para aceptar el moderno amor de traidores a la sangre y mestizos e incluso de la hija de muggles de pelo rizado de Draco, siempre y cuando eso me saque de esta casa.

– Blaise, – su madre lo volvió a llamar – Te estamos esperando.

– Voy. – gritó y con un dedo tocó la invitación de boda donde estaba apoyada – Te enviaré una carta, Theodore. – murmuró Blaise – Espero que lo dijeras en serio y si es así, estaré en la puerta de tu casa antes de que vuelva la lechuza.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	178. Chapter 178

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 178**

Susan arrojó la pila de carpetas sobre la mesa de la habitación que Theodore le había asignado como oficina y se frotó la cabeza. Otro día dedicado a archivar documentos y corregir los tediosos escritos de Wizengamot; que establecer teléfonos muggles que explotaran al marcar ciertos números fuera dictaminado un uso ilegal de la magia les había tomado treinta y cuatro páginas de precedentes para determinarlo, logrando que Susan quisiera llorar cuando llegó a la página treinta y dos, teniendo que perder horas buscando hasta en las runas nórdicas, porque uno de los honorables miembros del cuerpo legislativo británico mágico había decidido citar la ley islandesa desde la época de los malditos fundadores y que, aparentemente, pensó que sería bonito hacerlo sin traducir.

No había sido para nada bonito.

Susan estaba bastante segura de que el protonórdico era el responsable de su dolor de cabeza.

Al menos habían determinado que explotar teléfonos muggles era una mala idea e incluso habían presentado una penalización razonable como resultado; los perpetradores tendrían que pagar una pequeña multa y limpiar cualquier desastre resultante de sus chanchullos. Algunas veces los documentos del Wizengamot divagaban durante páginas y páginas, para simplemente determinar que necesitaban más estudio. Y pocas veces ese estudio estaba subvencionado, lo que significaba que los informes, sentencias y expedientes se enviaban al Departamento de Misterios para archivarlos e ignorarlos para siempre.

Susan había comenzado a sentir cierta simpatía inesperada por Voldemort. No por sus objetivos, claramente, - la pureza de sangre era repugnante y solo un tonto querría vivir para siempre – ni sus medios - el terrorismo nunca es la opción correcta - ¿Pero su frustración con el Ministerio? Con eso simpatizaba. Todavía tenía que pasar un solo día sin pensar en lo simple que sería lazar una maldición Imperius y hacer que esos deslumbrantes idiotas fueran a donde quisiera e hicieran lo que ella quisiera.

Quería que simplemente citaran jurisprudencia en inglés. _Inglés_.

Quería que aceptaran el valor del párrafo sucinto.

Quería que dejaran salir al padre de Theodore de Azkaban.

Demasiados objetivos y ni siquiera podía hacer frente al primero. Trabajar en el gobierno podía succionarte la vida. Habían pasado solo tres meses y ya temía el día que levantara la vista y se diera cuenta que se había pasado toda la vida luchando por eliminar notas al pie de página, sin haber logrado realmente nada. Había sido deprimente, volvió a casa, dejó el trabajo en el escritorio e intentó no llorar. Como de costumbre, los elfos le habían dejado una bandeja en la superficie con un palto de galletas, una taza de té que nunca se enfriaba y una poción para el dolor; estaba llegando a apreciar la sutil atención de los elfos de los Nott y se bebió lo último de un trago, antes de pasar al té.

– Susan. – levantó la mirada, encontrándose a Theodore sonriéndole desde la puerta – Llegas más tarde de lo usual. – observó.

– Culpa a Islandia.

– ¿Quiero saberlo? – preguntó. Susan sacudió la cabeza y él cruzó la habitación para abrazarla – No tienes que hacerlo. – le susurró – Nunca lo dejaran salir. No sigas golpeándote contra esa pared por mí.

Ella simplemente suspiró. Iba a arreglar eso, por mucho tiempo que le llevara y por muchos culos miserables, podridos y presumidos que tuviera que besar para alcanzar una posición de poder lo suficientemente elevada como para hacer algo más que traducir runas. Theodore le devolvió el suspiró y soltó:

– ¿Cómo estoy?

Susan lo observó. Nervioso. Estaba nervioso.

– Genial. – le dijo – ¿Percy finalmente ha vuelto?

Podría golpear a Draco. El plan de utilizar la influencia Malfoy para beneficiar a los miembros de la red que estaba tejiendo era típicamente Slytherin y, aunque ella apreciaba que hubiera dejado de revolcarse y encontrara un proyecto, eso había resultado en que Percy recibiera una tarea que lo había enviado a Sudamérica para trabajar como enlace con un gobierno local. El trabajo había sido extenuante y agotador y, mientras él y Theo habían estado manteniendo el contacto, no se habían vuelto a ver desde poco después de la boda de Pansy y Charlie.

– Llegó anoche. – dijo Theodore – Habrá pasado la mayor parte del día durmiendo.

– Bueno, diviértete. – le dijo ella – No hagas nada que yo no haría.

Eso produjo una sonrisa en la cara de Theo.

– ¿Y qué sería eso, exactamente?

– Eres un capullo. – espetó Susan, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Bueno, bueno, ya hemos empezado la segunda parte de esta historia. Empieza interesante, ¿no creéis? Sabemos como ha ido el verano en la Mansión Nott (algo alborotado con tanto niño xD), Blaise vuelve a hacer una aparición estelar, ¿qué hará ahora? Además vemos que Susan está metida hasta el fondo en el Ministerio intentando cambiar algo desde abajo, ¿lo logrará? Y el siguiente capítulo reencuentro entre Percy y Theo después de ese baile en la boda de Pansy y todo el verano sin verse, ¿qué pasará?**

 **¡Contadme vuestras opiniones!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * AnaM1707* *johannna* *selene lizt* *ivfer2* *SALESIA:** Y apareció Blaise, como deseabas jejeje Y gracias a ti por estar siempre, siempre ahí. I Love You *** * Loonydraconian* *Isa F.B:** JAJAJAJJaj me ha hecho mucha gracia tu comentario xD No son muchos capítulos de sufrimiento, paciencia… xD *** * Cignus Black* *serene141* *KeyTen:** se te echaba de menos ;) *** * redeginori* *Liz* *Natituxii* *Candice Saint-Just***


	179. Chapter 179

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 179**

– ¿Cómo ha ido en Sudamérica?

Theodore y Percy se reunieron en un pequeño restaurante español que técnicamente estaba en el Londres muggle, pero que era administrado y a menudo frecuentado por magos. Era un lugar donde nadie miraría dos veces a dos hombres cenando juntos, pero también un lugar donde todos simulaban que era porque tenían una reunión de negocios. A pesar de la sofisticada decoración y las silenciosas voces de los camareros enumerando las especialidades del día, a Theodore le recordaba desagradablemente su única incursión en un bar de ambiente muggle. Eso no había terminado muy bien.

– Caluroso. – dijo Percy – Y había una variedad más grande de insectos de los que quería saber.

– Suena genial. – dijo Theodore. Había intentado no mirarlo desde que se encontraron en la entrada del restaurante. Percy estaba tan pálido como siempre, su cabello seguía teniendo el mismo tono impactante y sus extremidades seguían teniendo el mismo atractivo. Todavía lograba que la boca de Theo se secara y que le sudaran las manos, pero tres meses de cartas rigurosamente formales le habían dejado preguntándose si había interpretado demasiado de un solo baile en una boda. Tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que ese hombre podría sentirse atraído por él o que eso era algo más que una cordial amistad entre sangre puras de la misma generación.

Sin embargo, Percy parecía estar haciendo la misma y discreta catalogación, como si también se estuviera asegurando de que Theodore estaba igual y que la química que habían logrado se mantenía.

Percy se encogió ligeramente de hombros ante las palabras de Theo y quitó el arreglo floral demasiado alto del centro de la mesa para poder verlo con más facilidad.

– Ha sido un buen viaje. Creo que hemos establecido las bases para el desarrollo de tratados de extradición mutuos entre nuestros cuerpos gubernamentales para que los magos oscuros no puedan pasar de una nación a otra y comiencen a reclutar de nuevo.

Theo asintió y Percy le devolvió el gesto mientras ambos mantenían una segura conversación sobre trabajo. Te he echado de menos, quiso decir Theo, y me gusta tu boca. Pero en su lugar, dijo:

– Parece un proyecto interesante.

– Fue una asignación un tanto sorpresiva. – dijo Percy – Hubiera esperado que fuera para alguien con más antigüedad de mi departamento.

– Oh, – respondió Theo – bueno, fue cosa de Draco. Tirar de los hilos es lo que hacen los Malfoy.

Percy se mantuvo estático por un momento antes de preguntar:

– Esto no es por ti, ¿verdad?

Theodore consideró por primera vez que si no hubiera estado al tanto del plan de Draco para, bueno, adquirir, a falta de una mejor palabra, al Weasley que tenía al otro lado de la mesa, parecería _exactamente_ que Draco le hubiera hecho un favor por el potencial interés romántico de su amigo. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los de Percy mientras, con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir, decía:

– No, Merlín, no. Ni siquiera Draco es tan torpe. Empezó a hablar de añadirte a la red de influencias Malfoy después de que vinieras a Hogwarts la Navidad pasada a ver cómo estaba Ginny.

Percy se relajó, pero ligeramente.

– Ya he recibido patrocinio anteriormente. No terminó bien. – Theodore se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre Percy Weasley porque no estaba seguro de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Bebiendo el agua con gas, Percy le puso al día; el Ministerio lo había reclutado, no por su talento, sino para vigilar a su familia y a Harry Potter durante la etapa anterior a la última guerra – Pensé que fue por mí… había sido Premio Anual, entiendes, y tenía excelentes notas, así que supuse que fui contratado y que había obtenido asignaciones basadas en eso. – la amargura se filtró en su tono – No fue así.

Había ido mal, dijo. Su familia le había lanzado el éxito a la cara, diciéndole que no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo o sus talentos, simplemente con ellos, y que era estúpido. Percy se sintió enfadado y herido.

– Nada de lo que había hecho estaba bien, ¿entiendes? Parecían pensar que tenía ambiciones por encima de mi posición o eso era lo se sentía en ese momento. Más tarde, obviamente, supe que tenían razón y que todo había sido una farsa. – apretó la mandíbula – Después de eso, puede que sea un poco más cauteloso que…

– Esto no será un quid pro quo. – dijo Theodore, interrumpiéndolo – No de ese modo. Así no es cómo funcionan los Malfoy.

– ¿Ni los Nott? – preguntó Percy.

– Me temo que mi padre estaba metido hasta el cuello con el Señor Oscuro. – dijo Theo – No le queda ninguna influencia con la que negociar, a menos que a quién quieras influenciar sea a los puristas a la sangre, limpios, que se quejan de lo mucho mejor que era la vida en su día.

Percy dejó escapar una risa ante eso y Theodore observó la manera en que los ojos del hombre se arrugaban y su boca se convertía en una sonrisa torcida que estaba extrañamente fuera de lugar en su semblante, por lo demás, preciso y controlado.

– ¿Quieres que le diga a Draco que lo deje?

Percy pareció considerar la idea, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza justo cuando llegaban las diminutas tostadas con anchoa y tomate.

– Supongo que tendré que reconciliar mi ambición con la realidad de que el éxito, en nuestro sistema, requiere que alguien como los Malfoy te patrocine. – dijo – Simplemente no me gusta.

Theodore asintió mientras miraba los entrantes que requerían cierta elaboración.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó Percy, preparando una de esas tostadas en miniatura y tendiéndosela sobre la mesa. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando Theodore la cogió. Miró a Percy y este le devolvió la mirada, logrando relajarse mientras la sonrisa del pelirrojo se arqueaba – Ahora que el año extra de colegio ha terminado, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?

– No lo sé. – admitió Theo, con los ojos y la mente demasiado concentrados en la forma que Percy lamía un poco de tomate de su dedo como para prestar atención a sus palabras – Llevo caminando en automático y esperando que termine el día demasiado tiempo, primero con el surgimiento del Señor Osc… Voldemort, luego con el horror absoluto que sembraron los Carrow y después simplemente intentando no beber, por lo que no me ha dado tiempo de levantar la cabeza y considerar algo más que la mera supervivencia.

– Tal vez deberías. – dijo Percy.

Theodore inspiró profundamente y, por un momento, intentó fingir que era tan ridículamente descarado como Hermione.

– Realmente no puedo ofrecerte una copa en mi casa después de la cena, pero…

– Soy muy británico. – respondió Percy – Me gusta el té.

– Tengo té. – dijo Theodore, pero los nervios le hicieron repetir – Tengo té. Podemos tomar una taza.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	180. Chapter 180

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 180**

Cuando Theodore abrió la puerta de la Mansión Nott notó que todos sus compañeros habían desaparecido y aprovechó el momento para agradecer a Salazar, Helga y el resto de fundadores que aun existiera el tacto. Incluso los elfos parecían haberse esfumado donde quiera que fueran cuando no expresaban sus opiniones y colocaban bandejas de refrigerios frente a ellos con obstinados golpes.

– Ya has estado aquí antes. – le dijo a Percy – Sigue igual que en la boda de tu hermano.

Percy esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellos antes de poner las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Theodore y presionar la boca con la suya. Saboreó el rico flan que se había comido y el amargo expreso, logrando que Theodore soltara un gruñido cuando el miedo de que la química que habían tenido hubiera estado solo en su cabeza se disipó. A menos que el cuerpo de Percy le estuviera engañando, el hombre estaba tan interesado como él.

– Soy un desastre. – le advirtió a Percy entre besos.

– Mi familia es complicada. – respondió el pelirrojo, antes de preguntar – ¿Tienes habitación propia? Preferiría no encontrarme a uno de tus…

– Arriba a la derecha. – dijo. Llegaron a la habitación con la ropa todavía puesta y Percy observó el espacio con una mueca que hizo encogerse a Theo. Había eliminado cualquier vestigio de recuerdos de la infancia en un ataque de ebria ira hacia su padre una noche y, mientras los elfos habían limpiado el desastre, no habían reemplazado los juguetes, ni sus fotografías tocando el piano con ningún otro tipo de parafernalia. El espacio bien podría haber sido el de una habitación de invitados – Es bastante insulsa. – dijo, intentado excusar a la habitación.

– Es grande. – dijo Percy. Caminó hacia la ventana que daba a uno de los jardines principales y se sentó en uno de los asientos donde Theodore había pasado su infancia soñando y un doloroso verano intentando beber para no soñar – Me las arreglé para olvidar lo rico que eres durante el verano y… mi apartamento no es exactamente así. – se quitó un zapato – Podría quedarme boquiabierto como si acabara de llegar a la gran ciudad.

Theodore cerró los ojos por un momento. Draco, por supuesto, ni siquiera notó que la Mansión Nott era, bueno, una propiedad ancestral con jardines, elfos y más habitaciones de las que cualquier persona razonable podría usar. No estaba seguro de cuál había sido el estado económico de Hermione en el mundo muggle, pero no parecía sorprendida por las dimensiones del lugar, aparte de soltar comentarios desagradables de que a Draco y a ella les llevaría mucho más tiempo de lo normal en bautizar cada habitación y Sue, bueno, pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el laberinto que era el Ministerio enterrada en papeleo.

– Lo siento. – dijo – Sé que no es justo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Percy lo miraba con bastante seriedad, la cruda lujuria de los besos en el vestíbulo se disipó por un momento.

– No es un problema, Theodore. – dijo – Simplemente es diferente.

– No eres un provinciano. – dijo Theodore, sin saber cuál era la respuesta correcta.

– No por falta de esfuerzo por parte de mis padres. – murmuró Percy. Sacudió la cabeza como para deshacerse de ese deprimente pensamiento y, entonces, dijo – ¿Tienes pensado dejarte los zapatos puestos?

Theodore bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos de vestir con cordones y soltó una risa.

– Supongo que no. – dijo – Eso sería algo vulgar. – se quitó uno, sonriendo al hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento de su ventana – Aunque pensaba que íbamos a tomar el té.

– Te mentí. – dijo Percy – No quiero té.

– Me encanta tu boca. – dijo Theo – He tenido detalladas fantasías con ella desde que bailamos juntos.

– ¿Solo mi boca? – preguntó Percy, mientras buscaba el botón de sus propios pantalones, bajándoselos junto a los calzoncillos y arrojándolos a un lado.

Theodore no vio la sonrisa torcida en su rostro. En su lugar, sus ojos se habían dirigido hacia el miembro de Percy Weasley y, mientras parte de su mente hacía la poco brillante observación de que era realmente pelirrojo, la mayor parte de su cerebro había dejado de funcionar con efectividad, dejándose caer de rodillas frente al asiento de la ventana y, con las manos en los muslos del hombre, comenzó a representar otra de las fantasías que había tenido durante el verano.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 **Woooooow, parece que no están para perder el tiempo xD**


	181. Chapter 181

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 181**

Blaise dejó caer la mochila en el suelo del vestíbulo de la Mansión Nott con un fuerte golpe y un ruido que sonó como si algo frágil del interior se hubiera roto en múltiples pedazos. En ocasiones, Theodore había esperado a que su amigo llegara y, sin embargo, todavía se estremecía ante la ira detrás de ese pequeño y furioso gesto. No es como si Blaise no pudiera reparar lo que se le viniera en gana - siempre había sido un mago talentoso - pero aun así… Blaise estaba bastante cabreado por algo.

– Lo has hecho. – dijo Theodore, sin inflexión en la voz.

Blaise asintió.

– Con un Traslador desde Italia, aparecí en el Ministerio. – pateó la mochila – Odio viajar. Lo odio. ¿Tienes algo para beber por aquí?

– Bastantes zumos de frutas. – contestó Theo – Algunos incluso brillan. Tengo agua y…

– Jodidamente genial. – dijo Blaise – Llevo todo el día siendo sacudido por un pie tras otro, discutiendo con algún idiota del Ministerio sobre si realmente tenía la documentación apropiada para viajar internacionalmente. – tomó una profunda respiración – ¿Puedo quedarme?

Theodore lo observó. Blaise no dijo nada hasta que Theo tosió y este suspiró.

– Se ha vuelto a casar. – dijo – Mi madre.

– ¿Tan malo es?

Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada, entonces, sin responder, atravesó el vestíbulo, la casa y entró en la estancia trasera con sus grandes ventanales que daban al enrome jardín que se extendía detrás de la Mansión Nott. Susan estaba leyendo un libro y levantó la vista cuando el apuesto chico se lanzó contra una silla, la desvió hacia Theodore quien había seguido a Blaise en su furiosa marcha por la mansión. Como respuesta, Theodore, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. En teoría, Blaise había ido a pasar el fin de semana; la lechuza que le envió no hacía mención alguna a su madre, ni a una estancia indefinida. Había espacio de sobra, por supuesto, pero no había esperado que su antiguo compañero quisiera vivir en una casa con Susan. Ni con _Hermione._

Blaise era algo arrogante y estaba más que orgulloso de su herencia sangre pura.

– Es malo. – dijo Blaise – Lo peor.

– ¿Muggle? – preguntó Theodore, asumiendo que sería eso lo que Blaise podría considerar la peor elección para el nuevo marido de su madre – ¿Este cuál es, el noveno?

– El octavo. – respondió Blaise – Y no es muggle. – Blaise resopló ante la idea – ¿A quién le importan ya los _muggles_? Hay muggles, hijos de muggles y mestizos por todas partes. Ya nada de eso importa, o eso me han dicho. Es un nuevo mundo, radiante y mierdoso.

– ¿No es muggle, entonces? – confirmó Theo, ignorando la complicada descripción de la posguerra.

– Es simpatizante. – las palabras sonaron sombrías, pero seguidamente Blaise las repitió con una ira que parecía poder consumirlo – Es un jodido _simpatizante_ , Theo.

– ¿De Voldemort? – preguntó Susan horrorizada.

– Exacto. – Blaise dirigió la mirada a la chica – ¿Puedes _imaginártelo_? Quiere hablar conmigo sobre lo que era estar en Hogwarts cuando "un gran hombre" estaba remodelando las cosas. Cree que debería sentirme apesadumbrado porque el jodido bastardo perdió. Piensa que todo el movimiento fue brillante. – respiró hondo – Creo que tiene pensado escribir una biografía; "Voldemort: Nuestra Oportunidad Perdida". También sospecho que podría masturbase con las fotografías que encontró en el _Profeta_.

Theodore miró a Susan. La chica tenía la boca abierta casi en estado de shock.

– ¿Tu… tu madre se ha _casado_ con él? – preguntó esta.

– Es rico. Bienvenida a mi vida. – respondió Blaise, volviendo la mirada a Theodore – Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme?

– Sí. – dijo Theo – Por supuesto.

Blaise se hundió más en la silla.

– Gracias. – le dijo – Eres mi salvavidas. – dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y suspiró – Sabes, sé que crees que soy un capullo, y puede que tengas razón, pero no era tan devoto a Voldemort. Me mantuve alejado del camino de los Carrow y mantenía el estante de la sala común provisto de pociones curativas. Y ahora ese completo cretino cree que quiero recordar algo sobre ese infierno. Esos buenos momentos, viendo a la gente ser torturada a diestro y siniestro. Oh sí, hablemos de lo genial que fue el expreso. – parecía esforzarse por controlarse a sí mismo – Además, admitir extraviados parece ser lo tuyo en estos tiempos. Nunca pensé que vería eso.

– Yo nunca pensé que serías un extraviado. – respondió Theo.

– Siempre lo he sido. – dijo Blaise.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Bueno, creo que ha sido una buena actualización, ¿no? ¿Qué opináis del Thercy (Theo/Percy)? En mi opinión creo que son una de las parejas más inesperadas pero más intrigantes de todo el Fandom. ¡Me encantan!**

 **Y ya tenemos otro extraviado acogido en el refugio de los desamparados de Theodore, al que pronto convertirán en Santo xD Creo que es el héroe de este fic y lo digo de verdad.**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Ranita Azul* *redeginori* *Schlechtigkeit* *LidiaaIsabel* *SALESIA* *johannna* *Loonydraconian* *Kattypocket* *Liz* *Ashtad***

 **¡Besos!**

 **PD: El domingo intentaré actualizar "Love in a Time of the Zombie..."**


	182. Chapter 182

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 182**

Draco tenía el rostro enterrado en el cabello de Hermione cuando escuchó los pasos. Ambos habían salido a la galería que daba al inclinado jardín trasero de la casa de Theo y Draco abrazaba a Hermione, sentados y relajados en uno de los últimos días antes de comenzar las clases, la responsabilidad y el trabajo.

Los pasos pusieron fin a la relajación de Draco, logrando que se tensara, aunque no apartó los brazos de su chica, al contrario la sujetó con más firmeza. Cuando se vive con mortífagos y psicóticos se aprende a escuchar. Se aprendía a conocer a las personas por los sonidos que hacían cuando se movían por los pasillos para poder salir de la habitación y escapar antes de que aparecieran.

Conocía los sonidos de los pasos de Theodore. Caminaba como un gato, aparentemente confiado, siempre preparado para salir corriendo. Susan caminaba como si temiera ocupar espacio. Incluso cuando estaba enfadada, titubeaba y sus pies susurraban en el suelo. Esa persona caminaba con una rabia controlada, cada paso era demasiado pesado, cada golpe de zapato demasiado deliberado.

– Zabini.

Giró la cabeza, viendo al chico, inmaculadamente vestido como siempre. Blaise Zabini estaba parado en la puerta, con sus vigilantes ojos rasgados. Todo lo que dijo fue:

– Malfoy.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Habían sido amigos en el colegio, o algún facsímil de ese tipo. A Draco le molestó que Blaise hubiera sido invitado a unirse a grupos sociales de los que él mismo había sido excluido una vez que los Mortífagos regresaron con más fuerza. Blaise se había apartado de Draco sutilmente una vez que le habían tatuado la Marca en el brazo. "Eres estúpido", fue el único comentario que el chico de piel oscura hizo sobre el tema.

A Draco le había irritado esa apreciación en aquel momento. No era como si a Blaise le hubieran gustado alguna vez los muggles o los hijos de muggles; un chico más elitista y vanidoso habría sido difícil de encontrar y en la mayoría de lugares, Draco se habría llevado ese premio fácilmente.

Blaise carraspeó y dijo:

– Te veo bien, Granger.

La chica lo dejó retorcerse bajo su mirada durante un largo momento antes de decir:

– Gracias. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

– Justo ahora. – dijo – He dejado a Theo y Susan ahí atrás. – hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el lugar y Draco se volteó. El reflejo de la luz del sol hacía que las ventanas estuvieran cubiertas de un blanco brillante, haciendo imposible que pudiera ver ni a Theo, ni a Susan – Te vi aquí fuera y pensé que debía salir y saludar.

– ¿Theodore no te ha ofrecido nada? – preguntó Hermione. Hizo un movimiento como si fuera a levantarse, pero Draco la apretó más contra él, haciéndola murmurar algo por lo bajo que fingió no escuchar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? – le preguntó Draco.

– Indefinidamente.

Ambos hombres continuaron midiéndose el uno al otro ante esa simple respuesta de una palabra.

– ¿Aquí? – preguntó Draco finalmente – ¿Con Susan y Hermione? ¿Con la _hija de muggles_?

– Aquí. – confirmó Blaise – Y si pudieras superar tus prejuicios, que obviamente tienes, ¿es tan difícil de creer?

– Sí. – dijo Draco – Sí, lo es.

– Draco… – dijo Hermione, casi siseando.

– Tú no lo escuchabas en el dormitorio. – dijo Draco.

– Ni a _ti_. – respondió ella – Y estoy segura que decías muchas cosas. Sospecho que nunca te callabas.

– Principalmente sobre Potter. – dijo Blaise – Hubo una apuesta durante un tiempo de que tenías algo con el Elegido. – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro – Joder. Perdí cinco galeones.

– ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que Harry Potter y yo seríamos la pareja perfecta? – preguntó Draco, exasperado por la idea – Nos odiábamos.

– También odiabas a Granger y ahora no la sueltas por miedo a que me abalance sobre ella y la apuñale con mi varita. – dijo Blaise, secamente – La gente cambia.

Hermione había estado pellizcando el brazo de Draco durante todo el intercambio, hasta que finalmente la soltó y pudo levantarse. Ni siquiera había logrado sacudirse la suciedad imaginaria de los pantalones antes de que apareciera un elfo, mirara a Blaise, resoplando alguna queja sobre los incompetentes humanos que no ofrecían nada a los recién llegados y desapareciera de nuevo.

– ¿Supongo que no puedo presentar una solicitud? – preguntó Blaise, con cierta diversión cuidadosamente reprimida.

– No. – dijo Hermione, tendiéndole la mano – Bienvenido a la Mansión Nott.

Blaise no pareció vacilar antes de tomarla.

– Gracias por dejar que me quede.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	183. Chapter 183

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 183**

– Susan. – dijo Blaise. La chica lo miró y frunció el ceño. Parecía incómodo, como si no estuviera seguro de si era bienvenido a unirse a ellos en la mesa del desayuno. Hermione tenía la cabeza detrás del _Profeta_ como de costumbre y Draco y Theodore apenas estaban despiertos, bebiendo café como si eso pudiera convencerles de que la decisión de levantarse de la cama no había sido del todo estúpida.

No podían quedarse en la cama ese sábado porque los elfos habían decidido que era necesario tomar un desayuno completo ese día y tenían opiniones negativas sobre personas que no se levantaban y desayunaban temprano.

– Esto es culpa tuya. – le dijo Draco a Hermione, como cada semana.

– ¿Qué pasa Blaise? – preguntó Susan, ignorando el jugueteo de Draco y Hermione.

– Una elfina, – dijo, con nerviosismo – me ha dicho que tenía que levantarme.

– ¿Ya han clasificado tu ropa? – le preguntó Theo.

– Simplemente siéntate. – sugirió Susan – La comida _está_ buena.

– Me gustaba ese vestido. – murmuró Hermione – Y esos pantalones.

– Culpa tuya. – dijo Draco de nuevo.

Los elfos se habían encargado de ordenar los armarios de todos. Habían tirado las cosas desgastadas, así como las piezas que ellos, aparentemente, habían decidido que no eran apropiadas. Tenían sus propias opiniones y, mientras que Theo, Susan y Draco habían escapado de la gran purga del armario en su mayoría indemnes, Hermione no. Cuando se quejó de ello, un elfo le dio una palmadita en la mano, diciéndole que todos entendían que la habían criado mal, que no era culpa de ella y que la ayudarían a no avergonzar a la ancestral y noble Casa de los Nott.

La observación de que no era _miembro_ de la Casa de los Nott, que simplemente vivía allí, cayó en esas enormes orejas que se habían vuelto convenientemente sordas.

– ¿Clasificar mi ropa? – preguntó Blaise, situándose en una silla y sirviéndose huevos revueltos de una fuente en un plato – Joder. ¿No? ¿Hacen eso?

– Sí. – dijo Susan, echando un vistazo a lo que Blaise llevaba puesto y sonrió. Sus pantalones eran perfectos, su camisa apretada y nueva y, estaba dispuesta a adivinar, que esos pantalones no tenían ni un agujero ni una mancha que detectar.

Susan sabía, con irritantes detalles, cuantos jóvenes tenían pantalones horribles. Esos mismos jóvenes a veces tenían el valor de comentar que no llevaba el sujetador a juego con las bragas.

– Puede que te salves. – dijo la chica, admirando el atuendo de Blaise. Puede que fuera un capullo elitista durante los años de colegio, pero el tipo sabía combinar la ropa – En su mayoría se deshacen de cosas desgastadas o feas.

– Aquel vestido no era feo. – murmuró Hermione, aún sin levantar la mirada del periódico.

– Lo era. – dijo Theodore – No tienes gusto.

Blaise se tragó una obvia carcajada. Cuando Draco lo miró con desagrado, dijo:

– Oh, por favor. Tú decías lo mismo con suficiente frecuencia. – pinchó un tomate con el tenedor y, después de colocarlo en su plato y comenzar a cortarlo en pedazos cada vez más pequeños con el cuchillo, añadió – Gracias otra vez por dejar que me quede.

Después de eso, comieron en silencio, inmersos en el café, las noticias y los nervios hasta que Crookshanks entró en el comedor con Clem el Micropuff aferrado a sus hombros.

– ¿Qué demonios es eso? – exclamó Blaise, mientras el medio Kneazle maullaba y Hermione le pasaba una tira de tocino sin mirar.

– El gato de Hermione. – respondió Theodore – ¿No es precioso?

– No. – dijo Blaise – Pero lo he reconocido. Me refería a la cosa morada. ¿El gato tiene algún tipo de horrible tumor?

Clem emitió un chirrido en forma de objeción ante la descripción.

– Es el Micropuff de Draco. – dijo Theodore.

Blaise miró a Draco con estupor.

– ¿Qué tienes? ¿Doce años? – espetó.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero no respondió hasta que Hermione dobló el periódico y con unas pocas imprecaciones murmuradas sobre la inutilidad del Ministerio - excluyendo la actual compañía – tendió la mano hacia Draco y, dijo:

– Vamos a follar.

Theo dejó caer el tenedor y el sonido del golpe contra el suelo resonó con fuerza en la repentinamente silenciosa estancia cuando todos, menos Draco, la miraban boquiabiertos. Draco tenía un aire satisfecho.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Theodore – ¿Y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger?

– Si vosotros podéis hacerme sentir incómoda por mi ropa y mi gato, yo puedo hacer lo mismo con esto.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	184. Chapter 184

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 184**

– ¿Vamos a follar? – Draco le sonrió a Hermione cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró tras ellos – ¿Estás _intentando_ aterrorizar a todo el mundo?

No es que le importara si lo hiciera. Salir de los dormitorios donde tenían que escabullirse de los tolerantes ojos de los administradores escolares para simplemente dormir en la misma habitación había sido lo mejor de dejar Hogwarts, tanto como amaban el lugar. Draco adoraba despertarse a su lado. Ella podía gruñirle, darse duchas más largas de lo que nunca habría creído posible y su pelo podía intentar estrangularlo durante la noche, pero todo eso palidecía al lado de tenerla allí todo el tiempo.

– Tal vez. – le respondió Hermione, con un brillo en los ojos. Era fácil olvidar que bajo ese ridículamente organizado exterior y detrás de la mujer que había indexado mágicamente sus apuntes de Defensa para que se pudiera acceder por tema, año de instrucción o palabra clave, estaba la chica que había prendido fuego a un profesor a la edad de doce años, que había decidido que era perfectamente razonable robar suministros y preparar una complicada poción en un baño y usar un Giratiempo para rescatar a un hipogrifo. Hermione era madura, brillante y trabajadora al tiempo que era tan imprudente como todos los demás Gryffindors – Suponiendo que estés preparado para el reto.

Draco ya se estaba quitando los zapatos.

– ¿Estás de broma? – le preguntó, llenando la voz con falsa ofensa – ¿Esto es un reto? ¿Una afrenta a mi hombría?

Hermione se apoyó contra la pared y sonrió.

– Eso creo. – dijo.

– Oh, – respondió él, encantado con esto – te has metido en un gran problema.

Ella enarcó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, mordiéndose el labio mientras sonreía. Le llevó casi nada de tiempo a Draco quitarle los zapatos, desabrocharle los pantalones y deslizárselos por las caderas. La ayuda de Hermione fue superficial, levantando los pies para que él pudiera arrojar la ropa que había pasado la selección de los elfos y así serpentear uno de sus largos dedos por el negro satén que todavía llevaba puesto.

– Me gustan. – dijo Hermione. A él también le gustaban. No estaba seguro de cuando había expandido su guardarropa para incluir piezas de encaje, seda y satén, pero le encantaba observarla en el estudio, vistiendo prácticos jerséis y pantalones muggles, sabiendo que debajo de eso llevaba algo frívolo solo para ellos – ¿No me los vas a quitar? – preguntó.

Draco le dedicó una torcida sonrisa, arrodillado a sus pies.

– Solo cuando me lo pidas amablemente.

– Oh, así que quieres jugar a esto, ¿no? – preguntó Hermione.

Draco no respondió, simplemente presionó la mejilla contra su muslo y empezó a balancear un dedo hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el negro satén hasta que la creciente humedad le dijo que tenía toda su atención, convirtiendo los anteriores sonidos en gemidos menos burlones y más silenciosos. Había sido un buen verano para aprender uno del otro, por lo que la torpeza de los momentos robados en las habitaciones compartidas, mientras Theo simulaba que le gustaban las vistas desde la sala común, había cedido el paso a un placer mucho más experimentado. Deslizó un dedo debajo de la tela, rozándolo contra el tierno interior, logrando que Hermione compusiera un ruido que nadie calificaría de silencioso. Repitió el movimiento, y luego otra vez, dejando que su cálido aliento y la promesa de lo que podía suceder tan pronto como no hubiera tela entre su boca y su cuerpo tentaran a la mujer, que ahora se apoyaba contra la pared para evitar que le fallaran las piernas.

Draco pasó la lengua por su muslo, hasta el borde de sus braguitas y se detuvo.

– Eres un auténtico…

– Cuidado. – le advirtió Draco.

– Ser humano maravilloso. – se corrigió ella misma. Draco levantó la mirada y la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica mientras pronunciaba la palabra "idiota" hubiera hecho que su corazón se derritiera si no se lo hubiera entregado para que lo custodiara meses y meses atrás.

– ¿Preparada para pedírmelo amablemente? – bajó la cabeza de nuevo, provocándola con la boca y la calidez de su aliento, desviándose premeditadamente de los lugares que ella quería, incluso comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de sus braguitas en un patrón circular que sabía que la llevaría al borde.

– Podría hacerte tantas cosas en cuanto tú…

– Draco, por favor. – suplicó ella, descruzando los brazos para poder enganchar sus pulgares entorno al borde las braguitas y empezar a tirar de ellas hacia abajo.

– Bueno, – dijo – ya que has dicho por favor, sería algo maleducado negarme.

– Y los Malfoy nunca son maleducados. – dijo Hermione, mientras la ayudaba a deshacerse de las braguitas, tirándolas por la habitación.

– Nunca. – aceptó él, cuando presionó la boca contra ella, haciendo, después de todo, lo que le había pedido.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **¡Holaaaaa! JAJAJAJJA Creo que son tres capítulos de lo más entretenidos, ¿no creéis? Este grupo tiene una relación tan sana y fuerte entre ellos que de verdad es ver como el día a día de una familia corriente que se quieren, pero a la vez siempre están picándose entre ellos xD ¡Me encantan!**

 **¿Opináis lo mismo?**

 **¡Además, ya tocaba algo de Dramione! ¡Y pronto empiezan las clases!**

 **Apunte; los elfos de los Nott son los jodidos amos del lugar xD**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * HeavenlyLuck* *Tonya* *redeginori* *Natituxii* *AnaM1707* *Ashtad* *Loonydraconian:** Será que sí es cierto que la comida española es afrodisiaca? ¡A tope con las anchoas! xD *** * Liz* *SALESIA:** Puede que Blaise fuera un purista a la sangre cuando era un niñato inmaduro y que ahora que ha crecido y madurado a golpe de guerra puede que se haya replanteado sus estúpidos ideales, ¿no? *** * Doristarazona* *Schlechtigkeit* *Shikara65* *Candice Saint-Just* *ivfer2* *Isa F.B* *Chibik-Lady* *Kattypocket:** Impactadeishon! JAJAJAJ Me has matado con eso xD! *** * LidiaaIsabel* *serene141* *Saorii-chan* *Carmen* *LaChicaDark* *Marycielo Felton***

 **¡Besos!**


	185. Chapter 185 (Visiting Grimmauld Place)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 185 (Visitando Grimmauld Place)**

– No veo por qué tenemos que ir. – se quejó Draco. Aun así iba a hacerlo, por supuesto. Le había hecho llegar su tan inteligente regalo de platos de postre con la maldita cara del chico sobre ellos. Había valido la pena al principio. Ginny se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que las lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos y la evidente falta de entusiasmo de Potter por ser de ese tipo de celebridad que se estampaba en platillos decorativos habían hecho del presente algo perfecto. ¡Perfecto! Pensó que Potter nunca sería capaz de superarlo.

Que el artista no hubiera estado ni cerca de capturar la insolencia de Potter en su rostro y, en cambio, hubiera hecho que el chico pareciera como si no hubiera defecado en días les daba a los platos conmemorativos un extra especial. Desafortunadamente, ahora tenía que ir a tomar el postre con el Elegido como resultado directo de su ingeniosa idea.

Draco se preguntó si tendría tiempo de hacer que Potter chupara los botones otra vez. Tal vez podría cambiar las palabras para implicar un cunnilingus. Realmente, Hermione no lo iba a matar por eso, ¿verdad? La miró. Estaba encogida en una de las chaquetas de punto que había escapado de las garras depredadoras de los elfos, aunque sinceramente no estaba seguro de cómo, y lo miraba como si ya supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Definitivamente ese no era el momento adecuado para preguntar sobre palabrería de botones.

– Es para celebrar el fichaje oficial de Ginny con las Arpías de Holyhead. – dijo Hermione – Deja de pensar que todo es por ti y simplemente ponte los zapatos para que podamos irnos.

Theodore sonrió burlonamente cuando Draco salió pitando por la puerta.

– Diviértete con tu hermano. – gritó.

– ¿Hermano? – preguntó Blaise, con evidente confusión – ¿Qué cojones?

– Potter y él ahora tienen una relación especial. – estaba diciendo Theodore mientras la puerta se cerraba y Draco se ahorraba las burlas de sus colegas a su costa.

– No será tan malo, ¿verdad? – murmuró – No es como si la prensa estuviera allí y tuviéramos que fingir que todos somos amigos.

Ginny los recibió en la puerta de Grimmauld Place con un abrazo. Hacía tiempo que Kreacher había transformado la sombría y desmoronada casa en un espacio acogedor y, mientras que el retrato de Walburga Black seguía colgando del vestíbulo de entrada, gracias a un hechizo permanente, Ginny le había añadido un segundo hechizo permanente a las cortinas que cubrían a la inmunda mujer, quedando totalmente silenciada.

– ¿Dónde está Harry? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de plantas. Las había en el suelo, en las mesas, colgando de unos ganchos del techo. Una planta de araña se acercó a ellos y Draco la alejó.

– Lo siento por esto. – dijo Ginny, aunque no parecía estar disculpándose en absoluto – Kreacher se dedica a la jardinería de interiores.

– Ya lo veo. – dijo Hermione, intentando no reírse – ¿Has traído a Neville para que disfrute de toda esta vegetación?

– Claro. – dijo Ginny – Kreacher y él han mantenido largas conversaciones sobre fertilizantes. No tenía ni idea de que había tantos tipos. O algún tipo en absoluto. – sonrió a Draco – Harry debería bajar en breve, por cierto. Estaba intentando envolver algo que ha encontrado para ti y quería hacerlo bien.

Ginny les ofreció bebidas y se instalaron en lo que alguna vez había sido el salón formal de la Antigua y Noble Casa de los Black y que ahora era una estancia casi vacía con suficientes sillas para ellos y una gran maceta de dalias chismosas en la ventana. Las dalias susurraban tras sus pétalos mientras Ginny se disculpaba, esta vez de manera más sincera, por la estéril habitación.

– Hemos donado todos los libros oscuros a la Sección Prohibida de Hogwarts. – dijo – Y permitimos que el Ministerio hiciera un barrido por toda la casa para que se llevaran cualquier cosa sucia que los Black hubieran dejado atrás.

– Eso no os ha dejado con mucho. – observó Draco.

– En realidad no. – admitió Ginny – Y puede que mi madre haya tirado un montón de cosas más por despecho cuando nos ayudó a limpiar, pero no iba a poner objeciones cuando estaba limpiando a fondo el lugar desde la bodega hasta el ático.

Nadie supo que decir de Molly Weasley por lo que un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ellos después de eso. El nombramiento de Hermione y Draco como los nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras todavía no se había hecho público a petición suya. Minerva McGonagall planeaba hacer el anuncio durante la Ceremonia de Selección y todos suponían que Molly Weasley tendría cosas que decir al respecto. Afortunadamente, tendría que decirlas vía lechuza como había dicho Theo, a menos que hubiera otra boda Weasley en la Mansión Nott, la mujer no era bienvenida allí.

Los elfos parecían compartir su opinión, así que en realidad tenía el cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que incluso se le permitiera entrar en una boda.

Harry rompió el silencio cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta.

– Malfoy, – dijo – que inmenso placer. – le lanzó un paquete y, con un hábil movimiento generado de casi tantos años siendo Buscador como Harry, Draco lo atrapó fácilmente – Desafortunadamente, – siguió – conseguir platos de Mortífagos es imposible y quería devolverte el obsequio de la primavera pasada, pero no puedo igualarlo. – sonrió al ver que Draco comenzaba a deshacer el lazo – Esto tendrá que servir.

Draco miró las toallas de lino con hurones blancos bordados que Potter le había dado. Estaban bastante bien hechos, si tenía que ser sincero.

– Bien, Potter. – dijo, mientras ocultaba una sonrisa – Muy bien.

* * *

¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)


	186. Chapter 186

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 186**

Padma Patil se lavó las manos y suspiró mientras se volvía hacia el hombre sentado en el borde de la camilla. Algo en la naturaleza de sentarse en lo que era una mesa larga y acolchada hacia que todos parecieran un poco ridículos y Lucius Malfoy no era la excepción. Por todas las veces que la había mirado con la barbilla alzada en lo que probablemente era una mueca permanente y por todos los gastos que no había ahorrado en sus zapatos o sus pantalones, se veía un poco patético allí sentado, con las piernas colgando.

Si Padma era totalmente sincera, prefería que la aristocracia quedara reducida a pacientes incómodos por la estructura de la visita al consultorio. Él había querido que fuera a su casa, pero ella le había devuelto el dinero, diciéndole que no hacia visitas a domicilio.

Estaba, como le había señalado, empezando su formación y tenía muy poco tiempo propio. Ciertamente no podía prescindir de la tarde que se requería ir a verlo. Nunca se esperó que él fuera a visitarla. Lucius había despertado su interés de una manera que ni las notas de Hermione, ni la breve conversación con el hombre en la boda de Pansy lo habían hecho. el señor Malfoy no solo estaba sufriendo, sino también estaba dispuesto a explorar con tratamientos experimentales.

– Hay cosas que podemos intentar. – dijo – La mayoría de los medicamentos muggles no son tan efectivos como nuestras Pociones, pero sí tienen cierta idea de cómo funciona, o no funciona, el sistema nervioso, para el que nosotros no tenemos ningún tratamiento análogo. – entró en una explicación más detallada de algunas de las investigaciones que había hecho sobre las afecciones nerviosas degenerativas, así como los trastornos auto inmunitarios después de recibir las notas de Hermione, mientras el hombre asentía varias veces. Se sorprendió de que pudiera seguirla y se percató de que había hecho algunas investigaciones por su cuenta.

Lucius quería que se preparara con su propio laboratorio de investigación.

– Estás abordando áreas de la medicina a las que nadie más en nuestra comunidad está dispuesto a acercarse. – dijo, mientras ella se mostraba obstinada, recordándole su juventud e inexperiencia – Piensa en todo el bien que podrías hacer con el tipo de recursos que puedo poner a tus pies.

– Esa financiación sería totalmente altruista, claro. – dijo Padma, con sequedad.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió ante eso.

– Por supuesto que no, señorita Patil. – dijo – Tengo bastante interés personal en tu éxito en muchos niveles. – la chica enarcó una ceja – Prefiero no sentir dolor. – añadió – Encuentro recordatorios diarios de mi debilidad y mortalidad como para ser un acicate para abrazar nuevas ideas.

– ¿Y? – lo incitó.

– El hecho de que la familia Malfoy haya patrocinado y financiado una instalación de investigación para integrar los avances médicos muggles ayudaría en cierta medida a restaurar nuestro buen nombre. – dijo – Preferiría que mi hijo no se pase la vida cargando con mis malas decisiones.

– Tu hijo y su prometida hija de muggles. – añadió Padma.

– En efecto.

La chica se frotó la cabeza. Aunque sabía que el hombre la estaba utilizando, pensó que sería una estupidez rechazar cualquier oferta de financiación. Tres meses después de empezar la formación en San Mungo y algo que había aprendido era lo conservador que era el lugar. Si la metodología que usaban había funcionado para la bisabuela de la Sanadora, seguía siendo lo suficientemente buena en la actualidad. Las vacunas eran algo impensable, incluso contra enfermedades comunes como la viruela de dragón, y hasta las sugerencias más favorables como "considerar una dieta más saludable" se consideraban radicales y estaban fuera del alcance de los Sanadores. Simplemente no había mucho donde aprender porque todo estaba hecho de la misma manera de siempre. Memorizar los hechizos básicos y tener a mano buena biblioteca de referencia, eso era todo. Las sugerencias que había hecho de investigación en las que estaba interesada durante las reuniones semanales con su asesor habían sido amable, pero firmemente rechazadas. "Así no hacemos las cosas en San Mungo" le habían dicho.

–Solo… hazlo. – le dijo al hombre frente a ella – Necesito un espacio y algunos ayudantes, _jóvenes_ ayudantes que no proyecten la pureza de la sangre hacia mí, ni me sugieran utilizar sanguijuelas, y entonces te enviaré una lista.

La sonrisa de Lucius Malfoy era demasiado práctica para ser sincera, pero sospechaba que estaba genuinamente complacido de haberse salido con la suya. Él le dio las gracias y se marchó, dejando que lo ayudara a bajar de la camilla donde había estado sentado para la revisión y posterior conversación, y vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

– Padma Patil, – se dijo a sí misma – ¿en qué te has metido?

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	187. Chapter 187 (Raksha Bandhan)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 187 (** **Raksha Bandhan)**

Después del encuentro emocionalmente agotador con Lucius Malfoy, Padma se fue a casa para ver a Parvati.

– Feliz jueves. – le dijo y su gemela se rio. No se veían lo suficiente la una a la otra incluso ahora que Padma ya no estaba en Hogwarts y, aún ese día, sería una visita breve antes de que se apareciera en casa de Theo para cenar. Quería preguntarle cosas a Draco sobre su padre antes de que se marchara los últimos días previos a que el año escolar comenzara para organizar y reorganizar el aula y el despacho. Hermione y él estaban nerviosos por estropearlo todo de alguna manera y lo canalizaban con una excesiva preparación. La tranquilidad de Padma al decirles que no podrían ser peores que los últimos ocho profesores no ayudaba.

Cuando llegó a los escalones de Theo, uno de sus alegres elfos la empujó hacia la Mansión, cuchicheando que al menos se _vestía_ adecuadamente para una joven y distinguida dama. Padma miró la túnica que llevaba puesta, preguntándose brevemente de qué iba todo eso antes de que apareciera Susan, espantara al elfo y la abrazara. Padma reía mientras la conducía hasta la estancia trasera que se había convertido en la última iteración del aula donde se reunían con el Grupo de Recuperación en Hogwarts. Algunas cosas habían cambiado; Blaise se había unido a ellos, Hannah y Neville estaban encerrados en su apartamento en Hogsmeade y eran los elfos los que suministraban los aperitivos, pero la sensación de que ese era un lugar seguro permanecía intacta.

– ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – le preguntó Draco, tomándose un vaso de agua con algunas frambuesas balanceándose en el interior.

– Ha ido bien. – contestó. Todos la observaban, fingiendo no hacerlo mientras Susan empujaba un plato de queso y galletas hacia ella. Suspiró, cogiendo un trozo y todos se relajaron cuando se llevó un poco de queso cheddar a la boca.

– ¿Es alérgica a la leche o algo así? – preguntó Blaise Zabini, el miembro más reciente – ¿Es necesario mirarla fijamente como si le fueran a salir manchas?

Susan se sonrojó y Theodore soltó una risita, pero para alivio de Padma, nadie decidió explicar su historia con los problemas alimenticios. Se sentía tan humillada de tenerlos, que tener que hablar de ello con cualquiera y mucho más con Blaise Zabini, quien se había pasado siete años merodeando por los pasillos de Hogwarts con sus ojos fríos y la barbilla arrogantemente inclinada, le parecía algo insoportable.

– Te he traído algo. – dijo, sacando una pulsera trenzada de color naranja y amarillo de uno de sus bolsillos y tirándosela a Hermione. La chica la giró entre sus manos de un lado a otro, finalmente, preguntando qué era. Padma cogió otra galleta y dijo – Hoy es el Raksha Bandhan. No es un festival en el que mi familia se involucre mucho, ya que solo somos Parvati y yo, pero vi los brazaletes cuando estaba de compras y pensé en ti y en Theodore.

– ¿Tenemos que manchar de polvo de tiza las cosas? – preguntó Theo, obviamente pensando en el Festival Holi en Hogwarts, que Padma había logrado convencer a minerva McGonagall de patrocinar.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

– No, Theodore. – dijo – Ni lanzar agua. La chica ata el brazalete en la muñeca de su hermano. Es por buena salud, prosperidad y todo eso. Después de eso se comen dulces, y ya está.

– No soy de los que rechazan buenos deseos. – dijo Theodore, teniéndole la muñeca a Hermione – Adelante, hermana.

– No somos realmente… – comenzó Hermione, pero Padma agitó la mano.

– Sois lo suficientemente cercanos. – dijo.

Hermione parecía incómoda, pero a tientas intentó atar el simple brazalete hasta que consiguió hacer un nudo para sostenerlo alrededor de la muñeca de Theo. Él la abrazó, susurrándole al oído:

– La mejor hermana de todos los tiempos.

La chica lo envolvió con sus propios brazos, apretándolo con fuerza.

– Te quiero. – murmuró. Se quedaron así por un largo momento, apoyados el uno contra el otro, mientras los demás comían queso y galletas hasta que comenzó a parecer incómodo.

– Solo nos falta Pansy haciendo algún comentario sobre la empalagosa escena, ¿pero podríamos pasar a la cena? – dijo Susan – Es raro no tener sus interminables y arrogantes comentarios.

– Theodore ha recibido un brazalete. – dijo Draco – ¿Hermione saca algo de ese intercambio?

– ¿Mi amor no es suficiente? – preguntó Theodore, llevándose una mano al corazón – Me ofendes.

– Oh, ¿no lo he mencionado? – preguntó Padma – Ahora le tienes que dar un regalo. – sonrió – Algo considerado. O dinero.

Theodore sacudió la cabeza, soltando una carcajada.

– ¿Puedo aplazarlo por un día para encontrar algo? No es un truco para escaquearme, Padma.

– Creo que puedo darte un día. – dijo Hermione.

Theo la abrazó de nuevo con fuerza y dijo:

– Esto nos hace una familia real.

– Ya lo éramos. – dijo ella – Ya lo éramos.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Nota de la autora (Colubrina): Esto no es una verdadera representación de Raksha Bandhan, Padma simplemente aparece con un brazalete y crea ese momento.**

 **Raksha Bandhan** **es un festival hindú y también secular que celebra el amor y el deber entre hermanos y hermanas. El festival también se usa popularmente para celebrar cualquier tipo de relación hermano-hermana entre hombres y mujeres que son parientes o que no estén biológicamente relacionados. Fechas: en 1999 el Raksha Bandhan cayó el jueves 26 de agosto.**

* * *

 **Ahhhh, que bonito capítulo para concluir la actualización de hoy, ¿no creéis? Creo que han sido tres capítulos muy variados, divertido, interesante y un poquito de ternura para finalizar ;)**

 **¿Satisfechas?**

 **Si no es así, nos leemos pronto ;)**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Doristarazona* *Shikara65* *redeginori* *floriponcio* *Isa F.B* *johannna* *serene141* *Loonydraconian* *AnaM1707* *Marycielo Felton* *Liz* *SALESIA* *Natituxii* *Candice Saint-Just* *AnabelleGrangerCullen* *Ashtad* *LidiaaIsabel* **

**¡Besos!**


	188. Chapter 188 (Theodore's Gift)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 188 (El Regalo de Theodore)**

Theodore le entregó una caja a Hermione durante el desayuno.

– Simplemente algo sencillo por mi forzada hermandad por Padma. – le sonrió con el mismo deleite que ella cuando la cogió. Le preocupaba que se hubiera hecho un viaje nocturno para ver a George Weasley, por improbable que fuera ese viaje. Aun así, con los irritantes estallidos del humor de Theodore, debía tener cuidado.

– ¿Va a explotar? – le preguntó. La caja era lo suficientemente pequeña para que no creyera que podía haber metido mucho dentro y que simplemente era un pequeño contenedor usado que probablemente alguna vez había contenido pastillas o emplastes. Lo había envuelto con una cuerda casual. Parcia nada más que una caja que un niño pequeño le habría entregado con manos sucias.

De un niño habría esperado que contuviera una piedra especialmente bonita o un insecto muerto con preciosas alas. De Theodore podía imaginarse lo que revelaría esa evidente falta de planificación.

– No va a estallar en llamas, ¿verdad?

La manera en la que Blaise se alejó de ella no fue tranquilizadora. Theodore afirmaba haber sido el más tranquilo de Hogwarts y, sin embargo, la idea de que le diera a alguien una caja explosiva no parecía tan descabellada para alguien que había vivido con él durante siete años. A veces, Hermione dudaba de la anticipada insistencia de Theodore de no tener ningún amigo, excepto Draco, incluso aunque no hubiera tenido la vida social que George y Fred habían tenido.

Realmente echaba de menos a Fred en algunos días. Le preocupaba George. Mantenía la intención de pasar por allí y visitarlo, pero después de toda la debacle con Ron, sin mencionar los problemas con Molly, no estaba segura de ser bienvenida.

– ¿Crees que haría algo así? – le preguntó Theodore, apretando una mano contra su corazón en su habitual postura de herida inocencia.

Draco tosió contra su mano, pero no respondió. Cuando Hermione dejó la caja y volvió a comer sin planes aparentes de abrirla, Theo comenzó a ponerse incómodo y la posibilidad de que la cosa tuviera un temporizador comenzó a parecer más probable.

– ¿Por qué no confías en mí? – preguntó.

Hermione levantó la muñeca e imitó lo que le había dicho en Navidad mientras exhibía el brazalete de amuletos que seguía usando todos los días.

– Sé lo mucho que te gusta montar dragones, ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Realmente te dijo eso? – preguntó Susan, cuando Blaise fue alcanzado por un ataque de tos.

– Sí, lo hizo. – confirmó Hermione.

– Has montado un dragón. – dijo Theodore – ¡Fue una parte importante de cómo nos salvaste a todos! ¿Por qué soy el malo por querer honrar ese momento?

Los presentes lo miraron con expresiones que iban desde la diversión hasta la incredulidad, por lo que murmuró:

– No va a explotar.

Hermione suspiró, pero desató el lazo y abrió la pequeña caja que le había entregado.

– Theodore, – susurró con las palabras casi estranguladas mientras observaba el regalo – esto es demasiado. – sacó un antiguo brazalete de diamantes y su mirada se encontró con esos inocentes ojos azules que la miraban fijamente – Estoy segura que si le preguntamos a Padma diría que es demasiado. Se supone debía ser algo pequeño. Algo simbólico. No… _esto_ no. Esto… es demasiado.

Theodore rodeó la mesa, le quitó la delicada pieza de las manos y se la puso alrededor de la muñeca.

– Era de mi madre. – dijo en voz baja – Y, como todos sabemos, es poco probable que tenga una mujer o una hija a la que dárselo, por lo que me gustaría que lo tuvieras tú.

Blaise dejó escapar un silbido bajo al mirar el brazalete y eso le confirmó a Hermione que ese brazalete era demasiado, incluso para los estándares de un sangre pura.

– No puedo… – empezó ella.

– Tienes que hacerlo. – dijo Blaise. Hermione desvió la mirada hasta él, quien arqueó las cejas en un desafío casi burlón – A menos que realmente seas tan grosera.

– Blaise… – siseó Susan.

– Por el jodido Merlín. – dijo Draco en mitad de la pausa – ¿Ahora tengo que tenerte a ti _y_ a Potter como pseudo-hermanos, Theodore? ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Mi padre será la próxima conquista de la madre de Blaise? Me gusta ser hijo único. Es lo mejor. Ahora me salen hermanos hasta del trasero. ¿Por qué el universo me odia tanto?

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba, repentinamente preocupada, de que eso fuera algo que realmente le molestara, pero, a pesar de la cruda queja, Draco parecía estar abrumado e intentando no llorar.

– Dos por el precio de uno. – dijo Theodore, sonriéndole a Draco – Pero no creas que te haré compartir a Potter. Puedes quedártelo para ti solo.

– Desnuda es la espalda de un hombre sin hermanos y todo eso… – dijo Blaise, sin inflexión en la voz, antes de tomar otro sorbo de su taza – Felicidades.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	189. Chapter 189

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 189**

– ¡Draco!

Draco estuvo a punto de caerse cuando Trista se abalanzó sobre él con el suficiente ímpetu para hacerle pensar que sería una buena golpeadora. Ese año sería lo suficientemente mayor para probar el Quidditch e incluso si solo entraba al equipo como jugadora de relevo obtendría alguna experiencia práctica, ya que las lesiones en el Quidditch eran inevitables y para cuando estuviera en tercer o cuarto año sería imparable.

Esa reflexión fue interrumpida cuando Sarah también se arrojó sobre él, seguida por Crina e Ivy.

– Si me rompéis, – dijo, intentando no caerse – ¡no podré pagar vuestros helados!

Las cuatro chicas lo dejaron ir de inmediato, pero finalmente tropezó y tuvo que agarrarse a una farola. La madre de Sarah parecía divertirse observándolo mientras se cepillaba los pantalones e intentaba recuperar su dignidad.

– ¿Estás seguro de que puedes encargarte de las cuatro? – le preguntó.

– Cuatro niñas de doce años. – dijo Draco – ¿Cómo de malo podría llegar a ser?

La mirada que le dirigió la mujer sugería que se compadecía de su ingenuidad. Sin embargo, todo lo que dijo, fue:

– Divertíos, chicas, y sed amables con el señor Malfoy. No tenía por qué ofrecerse a compraros un helado. – miró a su alrededor – Volved en una hora. Iré a por todos vuestros libros y le ahorraré a la librería el caos de vuestra presencia mientras os coméis los helados.

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó y Draco fue arrastrado hasta la heladería Florean Fortescue por un rebaño de lo que pensó que no parecían patitos, sino más bien urracas parlanchinas. Le empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre el verano sin esperar respuesta. ¿Hermione y él todavía estaban comprometidos? ¿Se habían casado? ¿No había sido maravillosa la boda de Pansy? Nunca habían visto una mesa llena de postres tan gloriosa como la de esa boda. Habían visto a Theodore bailar con alguien que se parecía a Ginny Weasley. ¿Era su novio? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿También se iban a casar? ¿Y cómo podías saber que le gustabas a un chico? ¿O a una chica? ¿Cómo sabía Draco que le gustaban las chicas y no los chicos, o le gustaban ambos? ¿Y no era injusto que la madre de Crina no le permitiera utilizar hechizos de maquillaje?

– Tengo _doce_ años. – dijo la pequeña niña con un fuerte pisotón – Soy casi _adulta_. No veo por qué no puedo ponerme lo que quiera.

Draco se libró de tener que responder a la pregunta sobre los deseos de Crina de pintarse la cara porque habían llegado a la heladería y les dijo que podían coger lo que quisieran. Más tarde Theodore casi se atragantaría de la risa cuando Draco se lo contara.

– Tienen doce años. – le diría – Bebés que se creen libres de hacer lo que quieran. ¿De verdad creía que se cogerían un simple y recatado cucurucho?

No se conformaron con eso. Cada una de ellas pidió un cucurucho gigante con cuatro bolas y sabores diferentes. Siropes. Una salsa de chocolate que goteaba por el borde de los enormes conos. Nata montada que terminaría en sus naricitas y mejillas. Draco observaba a Crina mientras explicaba con absoluta seriedad que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para utilizar sombra de ojos _y_ lápiz labial, por lo que su madre estaba siendo injusta, todo eso sin mencionar que tenía la punta de la nariz manchada de nata.

Draco logró responder la mayoría de las preguntas. Sí, Hermione y él seguían comprometidos y no, no se habían casado. La mesa de postres de la boda de Pansy había sido realmente extraordinaria. El hombre con el que habían visto bailar a Theo era uno de los hermanos mayores de Ginny, Percy y Draco no estaba muy seguro del estado de su relación porque Percy había estado en el extranjero todo el verano, pero creía que se podía decir con seguridad que estaban saliendo. No tenía ni idea si ese par planeaba casarse. Simplemente sabía que le gustaban las chicas. ¿Y quién era ese chico que les preocupaba saber si le gustaban o no?

Se negaron a responder esa pregunta, lo cual parecía justo ya que él se había negado a analizar el problema del maquillaje.

Fue necesario aplicar una gran cantidad de hechizos de limpieza al final de la excursión, aunque se dio por vencido en el lugar donde alguna mancha de salsa de chocolate se había derramado sobre él.

– Te echaremos _mucho_ de menos este año. – lloriqueó Sarah, al despedirse – Hogwarts no será lo mismo sin ti.

– ¿Quién nos enseñará a volar? – preguntó Trista.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó Ivy – ¿Quién? – tenías las manos en las caderas en una pose de chica dura, pero sonaba como si estuviera intentando no llorar.

Draco miró con impotencia a la madre de Sarah quien simplemente rio.

– Si el rumor que he escuchado de un pajarito que conoce a cierta directora es correcto. – dijo la mujer – Estaréis bien. Ahora dejad marchar al señor Malfoy para que pueda intentar quitarse las manchas de chocolate de la camisa.

– Es correcto. – dijo Draco.

La mujer soltó una risita.

– Ya nos veremos.

Se despidió de las urracas patito, que salieron correteando detrás de la madre de Sarah. No estaba seguro de haber estado tan cansado en toda su vida.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 **¡Que entrañable!**


	190. Chapter 190

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 190**

Hermione utilizó la Red Flu de ida y vuelta al menos tres veces para probar la conexión entre la chimenea principal de Theodore y el despacho en Hogwarts.

– ¿Sigue funcionando? – le preguntó Draco cuando pisó la chimenea por última vez, sacudiéndose las cenizas de los pantalones con vigorosos movimientos de manos.

Ella suspiró.

– Me estoy comportando como una loca, ¿verdad?

– Solo un poco. – contestó Draco, cogiéndola de las manos – ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – preguntó – Soy yo quien conseguirá todos los Howlers. Tú eres la heroína de guerra. La gente estará encantada de que vuelvas. Le dirán a McGonagall que ella consiguió el golpe de gracia que te permitió quedarte y enseñar. Yo, bueno…

Se detuvo y le dedicó una sonrisa que decía "todos me odian, pero, ¿qué puedes hacer?" que logró romperle ligeramente el corazón.

– Nos ha pedido que la llamemos Minerva. – dijo Hermione, ignorando la punzada en el pecho ante la expresión de Draco.

– No puedo. – contestó – Eso sería como llamar al Profesor Snape _Severus_. Y eso que él me protegió del infierno más de una vez y aun así me sería extraño llamarlo por su nombre de pila. ¿A McGonagall? No puedo.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento mientras pensaban en ese hombre que había sido mucho más de lo que parecía.

– Todavía me siento culpable por odiarlo. – confesó Hermione.

– Era odioso contigo. – dijo Draco.

– Aun así. – Hermione tomó una profunda respiración – Como sea, – siguió – el despacho está instalado, he hecho mágicamente varias copias del plan de estudios de cada curso y, supongo, que ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer hasta que empiecen las clases pasado mañana.

– Al menos no te arrinconó para que te hicieras cargo del puesto de Jefa de Gryffindor. – dijo Draco. Ante la mirada culpable de Hermione, gimoteó – Oh, lo hizo, ¿verdad?

– No _exactamente_. – dijo Hermione con rodeos – Técnicamente es ella la que sigue en ese puesto a pesar de ser la Directora, pero me preguntó si podría vigilarlos por ella y ser un lugar al que pudieran acudir si tenían preguntas o problemas.

– Entonces harás el trabajo sin el titulo ni el sueldo. – Draco sonaba menos complacido. Hogwarts no había dejado de explotar la tendencia mártir de Hermione a la mínima invitación; McGonagall simplemente había redirigido ese hábito de mantener vivos a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley para que hiciera su trabajo de ayudar a los miserables bastardos de Gryffindor – Ni siquiera han sido amables contigo. – dijo, sin poder ocultar que echaba humo – Te acosaron casi todo el año por mi culpa.

– Bueno, si lo hacen este año, podré quitarles puntos. – dijo Hermione.

Draco casi logró contener un bufido burlón. Ambos sabían que ella no había hecho nada cuando sus compañeros de Casa le habían dejado una nota que decía "La puta de un Mortífago" en la puerta de su dormitorio, por lo que nadie con sentido común se creería que ahora se defendería quitando puntos a los estudiantes de su propia Casa que la apuñalaran con palabras o malas insinuaciones.

Hermione pareció reconsiderar la idea.

– Aunque, tal vez, eso sería un abuso de poder.

– ¿Qué hay de tu investigación? – preguntó, esperando que una táctica diferente funcionara – ¿Cómo podrías enseñar veintiocho secciones de Defensa, dirigir la Casa Gryffindor, y tener tiempo para hacer algo sobre la magia sin varita?

– No estoy investigando la magia sin varita, exactamente. – dijo – Y no son veintiocho secciones. Son veintidós. Después de los TIMO todas las clases se combinaran para sexto y séptimo. – Hermione le dedicó una fría mirada que optó por ignorar. Si quería exagerar, exageraba – Como bien sabes.

– Y también sé que quieres asignar un sinfín de ensayos. – continuó Draco. Ya habían discutido sobre la carga de deberes. Hermione nunca había conocido un trabajo escolar que no le gustara y la insistencia de que estaba exagerando había caído en saco roto, por lo que la apartó y comenzó a tachar cosas. "También soy profesor de esta clase" le había dicho. Todavía había dejado más de lo que sentía razonable, a lo que ella dijo que estaba suavizando demasiado el curso y que ahora no era lo suficientemente riguroso. Theodore los había escuchado y les dijo que les pagaría un buen montón de galeones si tenían esa discusión delante de los estudiantes.

– Sí, un sinfín… – dijo ella, finalmente. – Y cómo te niegas a dejar que asigne más de uno cada dos semanas, eso me deja mucho tiempo para la Casa de Gryffindor.

– Te estás volviendo demasiado buena en esto. – dijo Draco, admitiendo que estaba acorralado y mayormente admirado por lo bien que lo había hecho – ¿Admitiste lo de los ensayos sabiendo que podrías echármelo en cara si alguna vez me quejaba de que estabas abarcando demasiado?

Hermione le sonrió.

– Estoy contigo desde hace bastante tiempo. No te sorprenderá que me haya quedado con algunas de tus formas de manipulación.

– La Ceremonia de Selección es mañana. – dijo Draco, dejando el tema. Ella asintió. La ceremonia se acercaba y con ella el anuncio oficial de quienes serían los nuevos profesores de Defensa. Hermione se preguntaba cuántas lechuzas recibiría McGonagall, _Minerva_ , y si alguna sería de Molly Weasley.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **¡El comienzo de las clases se acerca! ¿Cuántas personas pagarían por asistir a esa maldita clase? ¡Joder, debe ser épico! Hermione es una maquina, un humano no puede abarcar tanto y salir indemne...**

 **¿Qué os han parecido los caps?**

 **Ha sido un detalle enorme el regalo de Theodore y dice mucho de lo que siente por Hermione... ¡Lo adoro! T-T**

 **Y qué me decis del momento canguro de Draco con las pequeñas que han mutado de adorables patitos a molestas urracas (aun así adorables) xD**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * selene lizt* *johannna* *AnabelleGrangerCullen* *Shikara65* *Gabs Frape* *Loonydraconian* *SALESIA* *ivfer2* *Ashtad* *Kattypocket* *Candice Saint-Just* *Marycielo Felton* *Haniel SG* *Natituxii* *LidiaaIsabel***

 **PD: El sábado que viene me voy de vacaciones y estaré unas semanas sin actualizar, intentaré subir tres capítulos más de esta historia y uno de Love in a time of the Zombie Apocalypse.**

 **¡Besos!**


	191. Chapter 191

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 191**

Theodore Nott se despidió de Draco y Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el alboroto y preocupación de la bruja.

– No tengo _seis_ años. – dijo finalmente – Tengo permitido estar en casa solo por el día y durante estas últimas semanas ya habéis estado más en Hogwarts que aquí. – se detuvo para tomar un sorbo de café y mirar a su alrededor – Mi intención es disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad para variar. No hay alborotadoras gritonas correteando con sus mascotas aún más gritonas por ahí, ni ningún Andy sobrevolando el jardín trasero como si pudiera hacer que su escoba fuera más rápida por simple voluntad propia, ni el temor de que al doblar cualquier esquina pueda encontrarme con vosotros dos follando en una vieja silla.

Hermione lo miró como si no le creyera, pero le dio un beso en la mejilla de todos modos.

– Volveremos tarde. – le dijo – La Ceremonia es larga y después tendré que hacer que los de primer año de Gryffindor se instalen, pero meteré la cabeza en tu habitación para asegurarme de que estás bien.

– Estaré _bien_. – dijo de nuevo, casi empujándola hacia la chimenea.

Draco la siguió hasta el estallido de fuego verde y, entonces, se esfumaron. Susan, como de costumbre, se había levantado antes de que el sol se asomase por el horizonte para ir al Ministerio y comenzar a trabajar arduamente en sus funciones. Se había pasado la mayor parte del verano clasificando peticiones para ayudar a determinar qué casos debían presentarse antes al Wizengamot y juraba que en realidad era muy interesante, además de también ser un trabajo muy pesado y servicial cuando pasabas el día atrapada con uno de los miembros más importantes del cuerpo gubernamental mágico.

– ¿No son todos muy importantes? – le había preguntado Theodore.

– Solo la mayoría. – le respondió ella con un suspiro.

Se sentía miserablemente culpable de que ella estuviera haciendo eso. Sabía que ser administrativo del Wizengamot era un honor y que la mayoría de las brujas con un ojo puesto en la política harían acrobacias por tener la oportunidad de conocer cómo funcionaban las cosas, pero también sabía que Susan lo hacía con la vista puesta en un objetivo específico.

El programa de liberación compasiva.

Theodore seguía yendo a visitar a su padre todas las semanas. No le había mencionado que Draco había tirado de cada hilo para intentar que se lo llevaran de Azkaban y no había conseguido nada. Tampoco le dijo que incluso la apelación de Harry Potter había caído en saco roto. Y ciertamente no le había mencionado que los Nott no tenían ninguna influencia con la que poder negociar. Todo dependía de Susan y la esperanza de poder manipular el sistema desde dentro.

A Theodore no le quedaba esa esperanza y odiaba que ella estuviera trabajando tan duro. Pero a Susan no le importaron sus objeciones y todas las mañanas si iba al trabajo como si resolver las estúpidas peticiones que recibiera el Wizengamot ayudara de alguna manera en algo.

Y ahora se habían ido todos.

La Mansión Nott estaba tan silenciosa.

Blaise no se había levantado. Decir que el chico no era una persona madrugadora era un eufemismo. Seguramente tropezaría por las escaleras murmurando un "joder" o "¿qué demonios?", en unas pocas horas. Ahora, sin embargo, la casa estaba en completo silencio.

– Silenciosa como una tumba. – murmuró para sí mismo, mientras regresaba a la sala iluminada por el sol, donde se dejó caer en una silla y pensaba en lo que haría todo ese día, en que era la primera vez en años que no lo pasaba en un tren rumbo hacia el colegio.

– Es algo chocante el primer año, ¿verdad?

Theodore no se volteó, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando Percy Weasley se sentó en el asiento junto a él y le pasó una bolsa. Al abrirla y ver un rollito de canela, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

– No tenías por qué hacerlo. – le dijo.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

– Sé que tienes suficientes elfos para abrir una tienda…

– No les des ideas. – murmuró Theodore.

– … pero pensé que te gustaría disfrutar de algo de compañía.

Theodore sacó el pegajoso rollito de la bolsa, manchándose los dedos con glaseado en el proceso.

– ¿No tendrías que estar en el trabajo? – preguntó.

Percy sacudió la cabeza.

– Mucha gente se toma el día de hoy libre para llevar a sus hijos a la estación. De todos modos, no se hace nada. – frunció levemente el ceño, claramente con cierta desaprobación, antes de decir – Podríamos ir a disfrutar del Callejón Diagon ahora que no está atestado de compradores de última hora.

– Susan ha ido al trabajo. – dijo Theodore.

– ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Percy. Ante el encogimiento de hombros de Theo, suspiró – Tengo que hablar con ella. – dijo – Lo está enfocando todo de la manera incorrecta.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	192. Chapter 192 (The Sorting Feast)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 192 (La Ceremonia de Selección)**

Se acomodaron en sus asientos en la Mesa Principal, sintiéndose como impostores a pesar de la cálida bienvenida que habían recibido de cada miembro del personal.

– ¿Esperas que en cualquier momento alguien venga y nos pregunte, con voz indignada, que creéis que estáis haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Draco a Hermione en un susurro. Ella asintió. Tenía el semblante algo grisáceo y se aferraba al tallo de su copa de vino con demasiada fuerza.

Draco se sorprendió y se sintió aliviado de que hubiera vino en la Mesa Principal. Era de una cosecha que su madre se hubiera negado a beber, pero no podía esperar ahogar la tensión en zumo de calabaza, por lo que no se iba a quejar. Después de ocho años bebiendo zumo de calabaza, sentía que nunca más iba a probarlo.

– Irá bien. – dijo Aurora Sinistra, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano a Draco – El primer año puede resultar algo difícil porque tenéis una edad cercana a los estudiantes más mayores, pero, antes de que os deis cuenta, todos os parecerán niños y pensareis que habláis como el padre de cualquiera de ellos.

Draco no estaba seguro de encontrar esas pablaras tranquilizadoras. Tampoco lo fue la forma en que los estudiantes más mayores los miraron en la Mesa Principal, comenzando inmediatamente a chismorrear. Vio las cabezas inclinarse unas con otras y los susurros intercambiados detrás de las manos ahuecadas mientras la noticia de que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban sentados con los profesores sobrevolaba todo el comedor. Al menos, Andy parecía encantado y, dándole un codazo a Sari, ambos Gryffindors alzaron, de manera totalmente indiscreta, un pulgar hacia ellos. Cuando las chicas de segundo año de Slytherin entraron chillaron tan fuerte que su propio Prefecto las tuvo que acallar y Trista parecía estar casi vibrando de felicidad en su asiento. Draco escaneó las caras de los estudiantes más mayores. Casi todos tenían expresiones comedidas y mientras algunos asentían con movimientos casi imperceptibles, otros dejaron que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre él. Estaban esperando ver como se sucedían los acontecimientos antes de comprometerse.

Se preguntó cuántos estudiantes enviarían lechuzas a casa esta noche. Se preguntó cuántos estarían ya componiendo sus indignadas cartas en sus cabezas.

– Es diferente al año pasado. – dijo Hermione, mirando a su alrededor y Draco soltaba un bufido en acuerdo. Eso era más que obvio. Ella lo golpeó en el brazo y la miró – No es _eso_. – dijo – No solo me refiero a dónde estamos sentados. La gente no está tan… no están revisando las salidas y solo un puñado sigue tocando sus varitas cada pocos minutos.

Draco miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. El año pasado, todos habían sido azotados por los Carrow y la guerra. Ese año ya había un curso sentado que no había conocido Hogwarts como un campo de batalla y otro que estaba cruzando el lago en esos momentos. Ese año, la gente chismorreaba sobre él en lugar de observar a sus compañeros y esperar a ver quién atacaría, se quebraría o sangraría.

– Es mejor. – dijo finalmente y ella asintió.

Cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron y entraron los asustados de primer año reunidos en grupo, Draco dijo:

– ¿Quieres apostar qué Casa consigue más estudiantes este año?

– Gryffindor. – dijo Hermione sin dudarlo – ¿Cuál es la apuesta? – Draco levantó las cejas y ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero dijo – Acepto.

El primer pequeño se sentó, con las piernas colgando sobre un taburete demasiado alto para él y fue enviado a Ravenclaw por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Parecía aliviado y se sentó en el extremo de su mesa con los ojos muy abiertos y una corbata que de alguna manera había sido hechizada para que se tornase azul.

– Alguien ha estado haciendo magia fuera de Hogwarts. – dijo Hermione con diversión al darse cuenta.

– Dice una de las peores infractoras. – contestó Draco – ¿Quién me dijo que había practicado la totalidad de los hechizos de primer año antes de siquiera pisar el expreso?

Hermione frunció los labios y dijo:

– Presta atención a la selección. – él rio, pero volvió la mirada hacia el taburete.

La segunda chica fue enviada a Hufflepuff y la tercera a Ravenclaw. La cuarta, una chica de pelo muy oscuro que parecía incluso más nerviosa que sus compañeros, fue la primera en Gryffindor.

– Azusa. – dijo Draco – Bonito nombre. Una para ti.

– No sé por qué haces estas apuestas. – dijo Hermione, saludando al miembro más nuevo de su Casa – Siempre pierdes. – los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par y se lo devolvió con un pequeño gesto antes de deslizarse en su asiento. Sari se inclinó y le susurró algo a la pequeña y ambas miraron hacia Draco y Hermione.

– Alguien está recibiendo información sobre ti. – dijo Draco – Y realmente siento que gano de cualquier manera.

Hermione lo golpeó de nuevo mientras un pequeño niño era enviado a Slytherin.

– Estamos empatados. – dijo Draco – Podría ganar directamente.

No fue así, pero como había dicho, no era la peor forma de perder.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	193. Chapter 193 (Molly's Response)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 193 (La respuesta de Molly)**

– Lo siento. – Minerva McGonagall miró a la furiosa mujer que había aparecido al otro lado de la puerta de su despacho. La larga amistad y el haber luchado en dos guerras le habían exigido la cortesía de escucharla, pero era el primer día del trimestre y se le estaba agotando la paciencia – No tenía la impresión de que se me exigiera justificar mis decisiones de personal.

– Es un Mortífago. – siseó Molly Weasley de nuevo – Debería estar en Azkaban, no enseñando a niños. Como puedes permitir… además es muy joven. Ambos lo son. No serán capaces de distanciarse lo suficiente de los estudiantes…

– Fue declarado no culpable. – le recordó Minerva – Era un crio en ese momento, Molly, es algo que te aconsejaría recordar. Todos eran niños. Entrenamos a niños para ser soldados y…

– Es algo a lo que también me opuse. – espetó la mujer. Colocó las manos en sus caderas y le dedicó una mirada que había criado a siete hijos e intimidado a un marido. McGonagall ni se inmutó.

– Hermione Granger ha organizado la educación de otras personas desde que tenía doce o trece años. – dijo Minerva – Ella era la fuerza organizadora detrás del señor Potter…

– Él les enseñó. – dijo Molly – ¡Harry! Fue quien lo hizo. No la aparición de una hija de…

– Ten cuidado, Molly. – dijo Minerva. Hubo un largo silencio mientras ambas mujeres se miraban fijamente y, entonces, McGonagall comenzó a recoger sus cosas para poder ir a impartir su primera clase de Transformaciones. Después del pacífico curso pasado, muchos padres se habían tranquilizado, por lo que la nueva promoción era significativamente más grande que la anterior. Incluso algunos de los estudiantes más mayores se habían marchado de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang para regresar al colegio británico. Minerva lo contaba como un éxito, uno que generaba trabajo y no le dejaba tiempo para la inevitable indignación por la elección del puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tradicionalmente Hogwarts operaba de manera autónoma y no tenía intención de permitir que eso cambiara.

– Tengo una clase a la que llegar, Molly. Puedo acompañarte hasta el pasillo principal, pero desde allí me temo que tendrás que salir por tu cuenta.

– Iré al Ministerio. – advirtió Molly – A quejarme.

Minerva mantuvo abierta la puerta del despacho, esperando que Molly la atravesara.

– No puedes permitir que ese chico enseñe. – dijo Molly al pasar junto a ella – Hermione Granger… es muy joven, pero nadie ha negado que sea lo suficientemente inteligente, aunque creo que utilizarla para reconstruir el programa de Estudios Muggles sería mejor. Pero el chico no. Él enseñaría…

– Que las Artes Oscuras son un horror. – dijo Minerva. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras – Sería complicado encontrar a alguien con un sentido más agudo de lo vil y peligroso que es ese camino.

– Perdí a _mi hijo_. – dijo Molly – Perdí a _mis hermanos_. ¿Él qué ha…

– Su infancia. – dijo Minerva. Las palabras fueron suaves, pero implacables – Perdió su infancia e inocencia y sospecho que todavía se despierta gritando algunas noches por la visión de Voldemort. No sabemos qué pasó en la Mansión Malfoy, Molly…

– ¡A eso me refiero!

– Pero creo que podemos asegurar que Draco Malfoy estaba tan marcado por ello que nadie mejor que él puede retratar el por qué no abrazamos las Artes Oscuras de manera más efectiva.

Molly se detuvo y miró a la Directora.

– No puede dar clase. – dijo.

Minerva parpadeó lentamente.

– Los estudiantes que se retiraron de tu clase para estudiar con el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger obtuvieron un promedio más alto en los EXTASIS que los que se quedaron contigo, a pesar del hecho de que lo que hicieron en su mayoría fue discutir sobre minucias de los hechizos y la ética, mientras que los demás escuchaban y a veces intervenían. – la sonrisa de Minerva se extendió lentamente sobre su rostro – Yo diría que es un muy buen profesor, aunque sospecho que dependerán más del método socrático que de los ensayos y la memorización.

Molly se alejó, murmurando que Minerva podía sacar a relucir las notas de los exámenes finales y esas lujosas ideas todo lo que quisiera, pero que nadie aceptaría la presencia de un Mortífago como profesor en Hogwarts y que pronto se daría cuenta de ello. McGonagall se abstuvo de enumerar los nombres de todos los Mortífagos que habían enseñado en Hogwarts.

Pomona Sprout se la encontró unos metros más allá del pasillo.

– ¿Está indignada? – le preguntó.

Minerva asintió.

– Como los padres de al menos una docena de estudiantes. Los Howlers llegaron en masa. – se giró para ver como la cabeza de Molly desparecía tras una esquina.

– ¿Te arrepientes? – preguntó Pomona, aunque sabía la respuesta y Minerva ni siquiera tuvo que decir "Ni lo más mínimo".

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **Bueno, era fácil de prevenir la reacción de Molly, pero mira que llega a ser cansina y cabezona la tía... uff, yo no tendría paciencia para tratarla. Pero como vemos no es la única que está "indignada" con esa decisión, como ya habían deducido nuestros nuevos profesores de Defensa y estoy segura de que van a dejar en completo ridículo al resto de profesores que han pasado por la materia y a todos los que dudan de ellos ;)**

 **¿Qué os han parecido? ¿Tenéis ganas de que empiecen las clases?**

 **Pues lo veremos a la vuelta de mis vacaciones xD**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a:** *** ivfer2* *Loonydraconian* *Wind White* *Gabs Frape* *AnabelleGrangerCullen* *johannna* *SALESIA* *Effy0Stonem* *Luna White 29* *LidiaaIsabel* *Haniel SG* *Chibik-Lady* **

**¡Besitos!**

 **PD: Aunque mañana nos leemos en Love in a Time of the Zombie Apocalypse ;)**


	194. Chapter 194 (Breakfast with Susan)

**¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (1/7)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 194 (Desayuno con Susan)**

Blaise escogió una tostada e ignoró la carta de su madre que le había traído una lechuza. Draco y Hermione habían desaparecido por la chimenea rumbo a impartir su primer día de clases y Theodore había se había esfumado para desayunar otra vez con su Weasley. Aparentemente, los Weasley eran sensación ahora; primero Pansy y ahora Theodore. Blaise tuvo el desagradable pensamiento de que se le exigiera hablar con algún miembro de esa familia porque Ronald, el único que quedaba, no era su tipo. No sofocó la horrible pero casi humorística idea antes de que sus labios se torcieran en una media sonrisa. Al menos podría haber disfrutado de horrorizar a su padrastro con ello.

– ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Susan se había acomodado en la mesa y dirigió una mirada hacia el correo abierto en la mesa, pero simplemente se sirvió un poco de zumo.

– Me preguntaba si debía acercarme a Ronald Weasley. – dijo Blaise – Intento mantenerme al día con las tendencias y todo eso.

Susan parecía estar considerando seriamente la idea mientras untaba su propia tostada.

– Creo que podrías hacerlo mejor. – dijo al fin. Blaise resopló en acuerdo hasta que ella añadió – Es decir, creo que George sigue soltero.

Él se atragantó y la miró fijamente.

– Tienes poco de Hufflepuff. – dijo – Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

Susan se encogió de hombros.

– No creo que ser Hufflepuff implique que estoy obligada a ser buena todo el tiempo. – dijo, inclinando la cabeza a un lado – ¿Conociste a Smith?

– ¿Zacharias? – preguntó Blaise. Ante el asentimiento de Susan compuso una mueca – Desafortunadamente.

Theodore, reflexionó para sus adentros, no había sido tan bueno ocultando esa pequeña relación como creía que lo había sido. Eso le había llevado a saber que, con un mundo cada vez más peligroso, hechizar al bastardo de Smith probablemente habría tenido peores consecuencias de las que estaba dispuesto a soportar por mantener la varita enfundada. Ese imbécil se habría merecido forúnculos que no desaparecieran. Cuando Blaise levantó la mirada, Susan parecía bastante pagada de si misma, por lo que suspiró y le reconoció el argumento.

– Bien. Algunos de vosotros sois unos capullos.

– Y algunos de Slytherin no lo son. – respondió ella.

– Bueno, yo sí lo soy. – dijo Blaise – Cual sea la feliz droga que toman Draco y Theodore, nadie me ha pasado un poco. – volvió a mirar la carta y notó que se le revolvía el estómago al contemplar la necesidad de abrirla, leerla y escribirle de vuelta. Quería a su madre, pero no siempre estaba seguro de que le gustara. Sabía que ella era la persona más egoísta que había conocido y conocía a Pansy Parkinson desde los once años.

– ¿Sangre pura elitista? – le preguntó Susan, mientras él seguía allí sentado en silencio.

Blaise inclinó la cabeza a un lado ante la pregunta y dijo:

– Sì.

– ¿Gran fanático de Voldemort?

Él entrecerró los ojos y contestó:

– No.

Susan inclinó su propia cabeza en un mimetismo casi perfecto de la pequeña inclinación arrogante que él acababa de hacer.

– ¿No?

– Eres… ¿estás _segura_ de que eres Hufflepuff? – demandó Blaise. Esa había sido una puñalada de la cual él mismo se sentiría orgulloso.

Susan se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

– Debo serlo. Eso fue lo que dijo el Sombrero. Me voy a meterme en otro día de papeleo, esfuerzo, duro trabajo y todo eso. – tensó la cara con fuerza antes de soltar una mueca y sacudir la cabeza – A veces siento que es un poco… desearía que mi tía… a veces no sé muy bien qué hacer.

Blaise no respondió al momento. Él no había sufrido pérdidas en la guerra. Su madre se había mantenido prolijamente fuera de la refriega y él mismo se había sentado al otro lado de la mesa frente a Hermione Granger en el pequeño club de Horace Slughorn, mantenía el rostro con una estudiada neutralidad y el brazo libre de la marca de cualquier fanático. No estaba seguro de qué responderle a esta chica que lo había perdido todo, por lo que podía ver, y que se había instalado en una de las habitaciones libres de Theodore.

– ¿Simplemente seguir esforzándote? – sugirió finalmente – ¿Qué no te pillen si te saltas las reglas?

Susan, quien se había dado la vuelta para irse y dirigirse a hacer cualquier cosa horrible y aburrida que hiciera en el Ministerio, se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

– Que no te pillen… – murmuró, como si considerara la idea por primera vez.

Blaise volvió de nuevo su atención a la tostada. Estaba seca y fría y se preguntó si los elfos se estaban tomando algún tipo de pequeña venganza por algunos de sus ligeros desprecios pasados.

– Has estado viviendo con un montón de serpientes. – dijo – Pensaba que ya habrías adquirido algunos hábitos. El mejor consejo, siempre, es que no te pillen.

* * *

 **¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (1/7)**


	195. Chapter 195 (Blaise Writes a Letter)

**¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (2/7)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 195 (Blaise Escribe una Carta)**

Cuando Susan se fue, Blaise volvió a mirar la carta de su madre. Estaba posada sobre la superficie de la mesa, como un pequeño faro de culpa, hasta que la abrió con un ataque de ira. Su madre estaba bien.

Bueno, por supuesto que lo estaba. Elora Zabini nunca había sentido que no estaba bien en toda su vida. No estaba seguro de si eso se debía a que tenía una voluntad de hierro o que carecía de cualquier tipo de autoconciencia emocional.

Ella y su más reciente marido se habían ido de compras a Milán. Había visto un par de zapatos que había considerado comprarle, pero que era tan difícil de complacer y, además, no estaba segura de la talla de sus pies.

Blaise, por un momento, consideró la idea de que su madre ni siquiera sabía su talla de ropa antes de continuar leyendo.

Lo echaba de menos.

Bueno, era poco probable que fuera cierto. Los hijos eran algo difícil de tener y atender cuando estabas en la pasión del comienzo de un romance, o lo que fuera.

¿Planeaba volver a casa durante las vacaciones? Ellos tenían pensado un viaje a Cheval Blanc para ir a esquiar y tenían que saber si también debían reservar una suite para él y, sí pensaba ir, ¿necesitaba esquís nuevos?

– Odio la nieve. – murmuró mientras arrugaba la carta e inclinaba la silla hacia atrás. Murmurando un rápido Accio, una hoja de pergamino llegó hasta él, junto a una pluma y una elfina que lo miraba fijamente desde la puerta porque no se retiraba para que pudiera llevarse los platos – Déjame escribir esto y entonces me iré a la lechucería. – le dijo y, con un bufido, desapareció.

 _Queridísima Mamma_ , escribió y dejó la pluma a un lado. ¿Le diría que había elegido a alguien demasiado vil esta vez? ¿Le diría que pasó el último año en Hogwarts evitando que le pidieran que cometiera atrocidades manteniendo la cabeza baja? ¿Le diría que eso le había hecho sentirse más sucio de lo que cualquier sangre sucia lo era? Nunca había sido valiente. Nunca había sido nada más que el hijo de una conocida mujer de la alta sociedad, fotografiado en cada restaurante desde el momento que dio sus primeros pasos sosteniendo su mano. _No montes una escena,_ le susurraba ella en el oído cada vez que lo veía ansioso. _Hay cámaras, Blaise._ Conocía el control. Conocía las barreras. Se había mantenido quieto todo ese año, procurando no estar en guerra con nadie ni con nada. Ahora haría lo mismo. Levantó la pluma de nuevo.

 _Creo que no soy tan atrevido como para entrometerme en el viaje de una hermosa mujer con el hombre al que ama. Me quedaré con Theodore un poco más. Puede que haya una interesante mujer por aquí._

Dejó la puma otra vez, considerando si eso era demasiado falso, decidiendo que no. Susan no era su estilo, ciertamente. Le gustaban delgadas y de piernas largas, vestidas como si hubieran salido directamente de las páginas de la revista _Bella Donna_. No buscaba chicas que hicieran cualquier tipo de labor legislativa en un trabajo real con el gobierno, formal y bien intencionada, como si el trabajo duro lograra algo más que desgastar sus baratos zapatos por ir a buscar café o té para otras personas. Y su forma de vestir era un horror, aunque no fuera tan mala como la de Hermione Granger. Supuso que era más fácil para las chicas que había conocido en Italia. Cuando tienes el cuerpo de un perchero de pie, supongo que todo se ve bien en ti. Las mujeres con el tipo de cuerpo de Susan probablemente tenían más dificultades para encontrar ropa que les quedara bien. Curvas como las de ella requerían algo más de cuidado que una túnica sin forma si no querías parecer una especie de criatura marina encallada. No, no era su tipo en absoluto, pero la calificaba de interesante, así que técnicamente no era una mentira.

Blaise se enorgullecía de no mentir nunca.

 _Sabes que solo soy masilla en manos de una hermosa mujer. Te veré en primavera, tal vez. No te preocupes por mí mientras tanto._

Como si fuera a hacerlo.

 _Con amor, tu hijo._

Firmó la carta y se levantó para ir en busca de la lechucería de Theodore. Pudo escuchar a la elfina resoplar detrás de él y se volvió para decir:

– Gracias por las tostadas. Puedo llegar a ser algo perezoso por las mañanas, por lo que aprecio tu paciencia.

Dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él antes de poder ver la satisfecha respuesta de la elfina.

* * *

 **¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (2/7)**


	196. Chapter 196 (Breakfast at Hogwarts)

**¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (3/7)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 196 (Desayuno en Hogwarts)**

Hermione había, en su corta vida, enfrentado a un real y literal monstruo. Había sido brutalmente torturada por una mujer cuya comprensión de la cordura era tenue, en el mejor de los casos, pero que sabía con cada célula de su cuerpo que odiaba a los hijos de muggles. Había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer para asegurarse de que Harry sobrevivía desde los once años; el primer año prendió fuego a la túnica de Severus Snape y el último fue un año frío, casi muertos de hambre, huyendo de un mundo donde mucha gente había decidido que simplemente agacharían la cabeza e intentarían sobrevivir.

Había hecho muchas cosas.

Todavía quería saber dónde estaban todas las salidas. Todavía la paralizaba momentáneamente el miedo cuando veía a mujeres de cabello negro rizado y vestidas de negro. Sabía que no había sobrevivido del todo indemne con el cuerpo casi intacto. Llevaba Filtros de Paz en el bolso a todas horas y se había tomado una dosis antes de llegar a Hogwarts esa mañana, mientras Draco detrás de ella se frotaba con inquietud el brazo.

Dado todo lo que había hecho y sobrevivido, no entendía por qué la idea de enfrentarse a las aulas de estudiantes la llenaba de un terror tan absoluto.

Se sentó en la Mesa Principal a la hora del desayuno, con una copia del Profeta frente a sus ojos e ignoró las engreídas miradas de ciertos estudiantes, dirigidas a Draco y a ella. Ignoró la forma en que McGonagall se había levantado y salido del comedor después de leer la nota doblaba en un avión de papel que había aterrizado en su plato. E ignoró su acelerado corazón y el sudor de sus palmas.

Si se tomaba otra dosis, no podría dar clases.

Cogió el periódico y rápidamente lo dejó de nuevo. _Hogwarts contrata a un Mortífago. Padres Indignados,_ se leía en el título.

Draco lo vio y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Bueno. – dijo – Eso ha sido rápido.

– Severus. Snape. – Hermione pronunció el nombre con gran cuidado y Draco se encogió de hombros. El hecho de que no fuera el primer profesor en recorrer los pasillos con una calavera y una serpiente tatuadas en el brazo no significaba que a la gente le desagradara menos – Quirrell. – siguió – _Crouch._

– Técnicamente, – dijo Draco – Quirrell no fue un Mortífago. Fue más bien como… un dispositivo de liberación de Voldemort.

Hermione lo miró boquiabierta y, seguidamente, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a tirar de sus labios.

– Y para ser justos, – continuó Draco – nadie _sabía_ que Moody no era, bueno, Moody. – sus dedos se apretaron entorno al vaso. Barty Crouch Jr, en su personificación de Moody, seguía siendo una de sus pesadillas personales. Nadie, aparte de Minerva McGonagall, se había preocupado de que ese hombre lo transfigurara y lo agrediera brutalmente. Los héroes pensaron que era gracioso. Incluso la chica que tenía al lado, a la que le importaban los mandones y miserables elfos domésticos, ni siquiera había pensado en ese incidente hasta que le dijo lo que le había dolido. Había sido agonizante.

Si alguna vez alguien le preguntara a Draco Malfoy quién, en todo el mundo mágico, era realmente leal, habría puesto a Minerva McGonagall la primera en la lista y no tenía nada que ver con que le hubiera permitido regresar y quedarse en Hogwarts. Era porque ni siquiera era una persona grata para ella y aun así se indignó cuando fue atacado por ese demente profesor.

Hermione dobló el periódico con movimientos fuertes y enfadados, dejando la taza de café encima.

– La falta de ética periodística de ese periódico es un problema. – dijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

– Entre Potter y yo probablemente podríamos comprarlo. – dijo – Joder, probablemente cualquiera de nosotros podría comprarlo por cuenta propia. ¿Quieres un periódico? – su expresión irritada fue una respuesta clara, por lo que se acercó a ella y le pasó los dedos por el dorso de la mano – ¿Preparada para la clase? – le preguntó.

Hermione asintió, pero entonces sacudió la cabeza.

– Me las arreglé para convencer a la profeso… directo… a Minerva para combinar algunas de las secciones. – dijo – Una estocada a la unidad de casas, además que eso nos facilita el trabajo, así que comenzaremos con los primeros años de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor – miró por encima la mesa de Gryffindor y frunció el ceño. Draco siguió la mirada, pero todo lo que vio fue un grupo de primer año de aspecto nervioso agrupados en uno de los extremos de la mesa. Le dio un codazo para llamar su atención y enarcó una ceja, así que dijo – Probablemente no sea nada, pero una de mis pequeños no comió mucho en el banquete de anoche y esta mañana solo está comiendo una tostada.

– Probablemente solo esté asustada. – dijo Draco – Este sitio puede ser abrumador cuando tienes once años.

– Tal vez. – dijo Hermione y entonces sacudió la cabeza – Estoy segura que tienes razón. Pero es que después de lo de Padma veo a alguien no comer y ya supongo que tiene que ser por algo malo.

* * *

 **¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (3/7)**


	197. Chapter 197 (The First Class)

**¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (4/7)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 197 (La Primera Clase)**

Hermione enfrentó a los de primer año de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor reunidos en el aula e intentó no suspirar. Era el primer día de clase y, a pesar de las pequeñas mesas en lugar de los escritorios individuales, ya se habían segregado por Casas. Se dio cuenta de que estaban distinguidos por corbatas, pines y diademas hechizados por los miembros más mayores de cada Casa para lucir el azul y bronce o el rojo y dorado.

Miró hacia el chico que había sido el primer estudiante Seleccionado. Un rápido vistazo a la lista le recordó su nombre: James Allen. Él no había necesitado ayuda para ponerse la corbata azul y se preguntó si sería hijo de muggles y si se había pasado los últimos meses probando cada uno de los hechizos que encontró en el libro mientras el Ministerios miraba hacia otro lado, igual que lo habían hecho con ella, o si algún miembro de la familia le había ayudado.

Hermione respiró hondo y comenzó:

– Algunos puede que me conozcáis. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y ayudé a Harry Potter a encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes de Voldemort durante la guerra. Y seré una de vuestras profesoras de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año.

– Y yo seré el otro. – Draco se apoyó en el escritorio detrás de ella, era la imagen de la tranquilidad aristocrática. Hermione sabía que esa pose era fingida porque su acento se había desplazado de la recibida pronunciación genérica que usaba la mayoría del tiempo a las elegantes vocales que había escuchado en casa desde que era niño. Solo lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, enfadado o al borde de la demencia en la cama.

O cuando gritaba en sus pesadillas.

– Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y he tenido alguna experiencia personal con las Artes Oscuras. – se arremangó, con un movimiento lento para que todos pudieran ver la Marca en el brazo. Se había descolorido desde la muerte de Voldemort y el gris apagado de la serpiente y la calavera se entremezclaba con tenues líneas blanquecinas. La clase contuvo colectivamente el aliento ante la imagen – Supongo que tendréis preguntas.

– Así, antes de repartir el plan de estudios o hablar de lo que haremos este año, pensamos que podíamos daros la oportunidad de preguntar todo lo que queráis. – continuó Hermione.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que varias manos salieran disparadas al aire.

– ¿Dolió?

Draco asintió.

– Vomité de dolor. – contestó – Pensé que moriría.

– ¿ _Cómo_ es Harry Potter?

– Valiente. – dijo Hermione – Pero nunca hacía los deberes hasta el último minuto.

– Un jugador de Quidditch irritantemente talentoso. – dijo Draco – No estoy seguro que alguna vez se encontrara una Snitch que no pudiera atrapar.

– ¿Eres realmente un Mortífago?

Hubo otro momento de silencio colectivo en el aula. Draco suspiró.

– No. – respondió finalmente. Por más reservada que fue la respuesta llegó hasta el fondo del aula que Hermione había decorado con plantas que Neville le había dado y retratos que había encontrado en antiguas clases de brujas y magos especialmente valientes de la historia. Había intentado que la sala pareciera como una cafetería bastante agradable donde la gente podía ir para discutir de política e ideologías, o tal vez como el salón de la casa de alguna bruja a la que le gustaba coleccionar retratos de lumbreras intelectuales del mismo modo que otras coleccionaban estatuillas de porcelana. Había incluso agrupaciones de pequeños sofás y sillas, aunque ni un solo estudiante se había atrevido a sentarse en ellos ese primer día. Le había dado un toque distendido y cómodo al ambiente, borrando cualquier resquicio de terror, maldad y el cómo combatirlos, por lo que cada estudiante en esa agradable estancia estaban sentados en silencio, con la mirada fija en Draco Malfoy y en el terror y maldad que había soportado.

– No. – dijo de nuevo. Suspiró y se miró los pies antes de enfrentar los enromes ojos de un montón de niños de once años – Una Marca en el brazo no te convierte en Mortífago. Los conocí. Comí con ellos, viví con ellos, así que sé muy bien como son. Conocía el sonido de sus pies al caminar, el sonido de sus risas y sabía que no era uno de ellos. – se le contrajo ligeramente el aliento antes de continuar – Desconecté de todo menos de intentar sobrevivir y proteger a mis padres. Pensaba que si simplemente… si aprendéis algo este año, cualquier cosa, que sea que las Artes Oscuras nunca son la respuesta. Se empieza pensando "probemos solo esto" y, paso a paso, el sentido del yo se erosiona hasta estar parado sosteniendo una marchita mano, con el aliento de un hombre lobo en la nunca, sin salida, mientras todo lo que puedes hacer es correr y esperar perder.

Una mano de los de Gryffindor se elevó en el aire y Draco asintió hacia la niña, mientras Hermione se preparaba para más preguntas sobre el escuadrón de Voldemort.

– ¿Es cierto que vas a organizar clases de vuelo para los primeros años, aparte del manejo básico de las escobas? – preguntó – ¿Y dónde podemos inscribirnos?

* * *

 **¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (4/7)**


	198. Chapter 198 (The Second Class)

**¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (5/7)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 198 (La Segunda Clase)**

Cuando los Gryffindors de quinto año entraron en el aula de Defensa, se dejaron caer sobre los sofás estirando las piernas frente a ellos, haciendo una demostración de insolencia e indiferencia a sus jóvenes profesores. Hermione esperó a que llegara el último estudiante antes de repasar la lista. Por supuesto, conocía a la mayoría de ellos. Eran sus compañeros de Casa, a pesar de que habían sido pequeños y desconocidos la última vez que fue una estudiante normal, si se le puede llamar ser una estudiante normal a preocuparse por el ascenso de Voldemort a cada curso que pasaba.

Bueno, para ella era algo normal.

Todo era normal dependiendo de la perspectiva.

Dio el discurso de introducción diciendo que iba a darles un día para hacer preguntas antes de pasar a abordar el plan de estudio, añadiendo una advertencia de que ya que ese era el año de los TIMO podían esperar un riguroso currículo.

– Sí. – dijo un chico, sin ocultar el desdén – Tienes que demostrar que no solo eres una inútil amante de Mortífagos.

Hermione se recostó contra el escritorio y miró al joven. Él le dedicó una sonrisa en respuesta y ella consideró que siempre había sido muy buena en las pruebas.

– Tu camisa está desabrochada. – dijo Hermione – Y tu túnica arrugada. Estás, por decirlo suavemente, algo desaliñado. Si tienes pensado dedicar el mismo esfuerzo en el trabajo en clase que en tu presentación, lo llevas mal, sin importar quién sea el profesor.

La sonrisa del chico no titubeó.

– ¿Piensas quitarme puntos? – preguntó.

– Empezaremos con diez. – contestó Hermione – Por falta de respeto tanto a ti mismo como a tu instructora. Ven a la siguiente clase con el mismo aspecto y te quitaré diez más. – le devolvió la sonrisa y, esta vez, la del chico sí vaciló.

– No puedes hacer eso. – protestó una chica.

Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia ella.

– Creo que encontrarás que tengo muy poca paciencia para este tipo de jueguecitos. – dijo – Ahora, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta de verdad?

Una chica con la boca torcida con satisfacción propia, levantó lánguidamente la mano en el aire.

– ¿Crees que es justo que el colegio permita que un reconocido Mortífago vuelva a enseñar? – preguntó, inclinado la cabeza a un lado – ¿O un simpatizante?

Hermione se recordó a si misma que no estaba permitido maldecir a los estudiantes.

– ¿A quién te refieres exactamente? – preguntó – ¿Al chico que fue forzado a tomar la Marca cuando tenía un año más que tú en este momento porque Voldemort amenazó con matar a sus padres? ¿O te refieres a mí, la mujer que luchó, fue torturada y ayudó a derrotar al mago más Oscuro que el mundo mágico haya conocido? Simplemente quiero que me quede claro a quién te refieres antes de responder.

– ¿Por qué no podemos recuperar a la profesora Weasley?

– ¡Ye ha escrito a mis padres quejándome!

– Debería estar en Azkaban.

Hermione levantó las manos y, con una voz que incluso habría desconcertado a Harry Potter, dijo:

– Porque discriminaba a los estudiantes que le parecía y las calificaciones en los exámenes no fueron lo suficientemente buenas como para seguir manteniéndola activa. Estoy segura de que vuestros padres estarán encantados de saber que habéis invertido tanto en vuestra educación como para preocuparos por la aptitud de vuestros profesores. Y ya se ha tomado nota de vuestra opinión, pero el Wizengamot no la comparte. ¿Mi pregunta es si queréis pasar los TIMO?

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre el aula.

– Bien. – continuó – Entonces sacad los libros de texto. Veo que las emociones están algo crudas para que la sesión de preguntas y respuestas sea de alguna utilidad y, por lo tanto, pasaremos a la lección.

Podía escuchar a Draco esforzándose por controlar la respiración detrás de ella.

– Tú. – Hermione señaló a un chico que no había dicho nada – Reparte esto. – él cogió la pila de pergaminos y comenzó a distribuirlos – Como podéis ver, es un desglose de los temas más comunes cubiertos en los TIMO. Los repasaremos todos con cierto detalle y podéis esperar cuestionarios frecuentes que os ayuden a evaluar el dominio del material objetivo, así como también ensayos que os ayuden a aclarar las ideas sobre las preguntas más completas y subjetivas. – miró alrededor del aula – Para esta noche, por favor escribid un ensayo de noventa centímetros sobre las respuestas históricas por parte de la población general a los Magos Oscuros. Sentíos libres de investigar a Grindelwald, Ethelred, Morgana Le Fay, así como Voldemort. Podéis comenzar a buscar en el libro el material que utilizareis, aunque también recomiendo utilizar fuentes adicionales de la biblioteca si esperáis obtener una buena calificación.

Hermione controlo la sonrisa al escuchar los gruñidos mientras los estudiantes comenzaban a sacar las plumas y a hojear los libros. Cuando la clase terminó y los estudiantes comenzaron a salir, detuvo al chico que la había desafiado a demostrar que no era amante de los Mortífagos.

– Recuerda abrocharte la camisa bien para la próxima clase. – le dijo.

El chico la fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando el ultimo estudiante salió por la puerta, Hermione se volvió hacia Draco.

– Bueno, – dijo – podría haber ido mejor.

Él soltó una vacilante carcajada.

– No estoy seguro de poder con esto.

Hermione fingió entenderlo mal.

– Sé que acordamos no poner demasiados ensayos, pero no te preocupes, serán gradualmente.

Draco la tomó de la mano.

– Eres un dolor en el trasero. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Hermione le apretó los dedos y no dijo nada en un largo momento.

* * *

 **¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (5/7)**


	199. Chapter 199 (Sign Up Sheets)

**¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (6/7)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 199 (Hojas de Inscripción)**

Andy firmó la hoja de inscripción publicada en la sala común de Gryffindor con una floritura. _Prácticas de vuelo con el profesor de Defensa Draco Malfoy, disponibles para los de primero, segundo y tercero, sin coste._ Sari puso su nombre debajo del de él.

– Es un Mortífago. – murmuró uno de los de quinto con hosca protesta por todo el procedimiento – No deberían haberle permitido volver.

Sin embargo, la fila formada por los de primer año que esperaban poner sus nombres en la hoja, no parecían disuadirse por los gruñidos de algunos pocos estudiantes más mayores, pero los pequeños más perceptivos de primero y segundo se percataron que la mayoría de estudiantes guardaban silencio sobre el tema de la supuesta perfidia de Draco Malfoy. Los de quinto año podían quejarse de que era un Mortífago. Los de séptimo recordaban la guerra con demasiada claridad como para sentirse tan cómodos comentando lo que alguien había hecho por sobrevivir.

– Quien-Tú-Sabes no estaba afincado en _mi_ sala de estar. – dijo una chica.

Los de primero habían regresado a sus dormitorios después de que el Profesor Malfoy confirmara que los rumores eran ciertos y que habría lecciones adicionales de vuelo, pero que las plazas estaban reservadas por orden de inscripción. Nadie quería quedarse rezagado atrapado con las escobas del colegio sin nada más que el puñado de clases básicas que ofrecía la señora Hooch.

– He oído que tiene permiso para suministrar escobas de verdad. – dijo otra chica – No esos palos viejos y desgastados que bien podrían usarse para barrer. – el desprecio universal por las escobas del colegio era un pequeño elemento de verdadera unidad entre las Casas de Hogwarts.

La misma escena se desarrolló en casi todas las Casas: algunos de los estudiantes más veteranos se quejaban de que el hombre no debería ser admitido en el colegio, pero los de los primeros años los ignoraban para inscribirse. ¿Qué clase de turbia historia política y complejas preguntas habían obligado a su profesor a convertirse en Mortífago o si había sido un participante dispuesto a cuestionar el hecho de volar en escobas buenas?

Draco fue de Casa en Casa, recogiendo las hojas de inscripción, salpicado de preguntas en todo momento. Sí, había obtenido permiso para suministrar escobas buenas, pero no, los estudiantes no podían usarlas fuera de las sesiones de práctica. No, no había coste para tomar las clases adicionales y no, no podía garantizar que entrarían en los equipos de Quidditch si tomaban sus clases de vuelo.

Draco apenas pudo entrar en la sala común de Slytherin antes de que sus pequeños patitos se abalanzaran sobre él.

– ¿Cómo pudiste no decírnoslo? – exigió Trista – Nos llevaste a tomar helado, todas estábamos tristes, te dijimos que te echaríamos de menos y no dijiste ni _una palabra_. – dio un pisotón al suelo – Estoy enfadada contigo.

Draco la miró con impotencia.

– No queríamos que nadie lo supiera. – dijo – Sabíamos que habría algunas respuestas menos amigables por la decisión del puesto.

– Más de dos docenas de Howlers. – dijo alguien – Podría ser un récord.

– No importa. – dijo Crina – Aun así deberías habérnoslo dicho.

– Puedes confiar en que guardaremos un secreto. – dijo Ivy. Tenía los brazos cruzados y su mejor ceño fruncido. La expresión se vio algo socavada por el delineador intensamente azul, muy mal aplicado que se había puesto en un solo ojo antes de que Draco apareciera y, si pudo contener la risa ante la imagen, no fue sin esfuerzo.

– Sí. – dijo Sarah – Podemos guardar secretos. Somos _Slytherins_ no _Gryffintontos_.

Cuando Draco logró escapar de las enfadas y pequeñas urracas y finalmente logró llegar a Gryffindor, levantó la hoja, vio el nombre de Andy y resopló.

– Tú no necesitas clases adicionales. Creía que ibas a presentarte al equipo de Quidditch este año. – dejo casi en una pregunta – Por como volabas este verano, deberías.

Los estudiantes de Gryffindor se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando a Andy.

– Pensaba que vivías con tu padre muggle. – le acusó un estudiante – ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para volar todo el verano?

Andy, con una pequeña sonrisa engreída que habría quedado perfecta en el Draco de esa edad, dijo:

– Sí, pasé la mayor parte de las vacaciones en la Mansión de Theodore. Hay mucho espacio para volar en su jardín trasero.

– Supongo que eres como tus Mortífagos. – gruñó una chica mayor, pero la capitana del equipo de Quidditch miró a Andy y le preguntó a Draco en voz baja si el chico realmente era tan bueno.

– Ginny dice que lo es. – contestó Draco – Si es que no te importa tomar mi palabra sobre el asunto.

La capitana rio y dijo que, no, que Draco podría haber sido un completo y consentido imbécil, pero que nadie podía negar que volara lo suficientemente bien, pero con malicia añadió:

– Aunque Potter siempre fue mejor, por supuesto. – ante lo que Draco apretó los dientes y sobre lo que despotricaría contra Hermione algo más tarde.

– Simplemente tienes que desafiarlo a un partido uno contra uno. – le dijo finalmente Hermione con exasperación.

– Oh, lo haré. – dijo Draco – Ginny y él pueden venir hasta aquí y veremos quién es el mejor. – se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, componiendo un verdadero puchero con el labio que hizo reír a Hermione.

– Eres un crío.

– Puede que sea un crío, pero aun así soy el que mejor vuela. – murmuró Draco e ignoró los ojos en blanco de Hermione.

* * *

 **¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (6/7)**


	200. Chapter 200 (Draco's Reaction)

**¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (7/7)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 200 (La Reacción de Draco)**

Draco sostenía el cuchillo en una de sus manos cuando Hermione entró en la habitación. Ni siquiera había pensado en cerrar la puerta con llave, mucho menos en protegerla y, simultáneamente, pudo sentir que se doblaba sobre sí mismo y que se ponía rígidamente a la defensiva.

– Estoy bien. – dijo automáticamente.

Hermione no dijo nada por un momento, mientras Draco esperaba que lo reprendiera, lo hiciera sentir culpable, débil o tan patético como se sentía, pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse en una de las sillas junto a la ventana y decir:

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Ha recibido docenas de Howlers. – dijo Draco. No se molestó en nombrar a quién se refería; ambos lo sabían – Docenas. – una vez comenzó a hablar, las palabras salieron a borbotones – Y sabes que no iban por ti. Nadie escribiría escandalizado por que la heroína de guerra, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, no debería estar en el colegio. – sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del mango de su pequeño cuchillo – Son por mí, el Mortífago. No debería estar aquí. No debería estar cerca de sus hijos, no debería estar libre de Azkaban, ni siquiera debería estar respirando el mismo aire que la gente decente.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

– Gente decente. – dijo en voz baja – ¿A quién te refieres, exactamente?

Draco se interrumpió al sentir que empezaba a tartamudear mientras ella lo miraba con esos enormes ojos marrones.

– ¿A esos capullos que dejan notas desagradables? ¿A los que, estoy segura, nunca se pusieron en línea de guerra? ¿O a esos niños como Crina, Sarah, Andy y sus padres? Los que nos confiaron sus hijos durante todo el verano hasta el punto de que Theo comenzara a preguntar si tenían casa propia.

– El padre de Andy es muggle. – dijo Draco – Él no sabe exactamente qué pasó en la guerra.

– Mucha gente te aprecia. – comenzó Hermione, pero Draco resopló.

– _Tú_ me aprecias. – dijo – Creo que decir "mucha gente" podría ser una exageración.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

– No es mi culpa que la mayoría de gente sea estúpida. Te aprecio. Ginny te aprecia. Y si esas listas que vi en la biblioteca pueden considerarse un indicativo, tendrás más voladores de los que puedes controlar…

– Ellos solo quieren volar. – dijo Draco – No _me_ aprecian.

Hermione lo miró fijamente por un momento y luego suspiró.

– Ya sabes, – dijo – yo no pasé mucho tiempo con los Carrow…

– No te perdiste mucho. – murmuró Draco.

– … pero algo me dice que nadie hacía cola para tomar clases adicionales con ellos.

Draco casi rio ante la idea. Todo el mundo había hecho lo posible por mantenerse alejado de los Carrow. Se encorvaban en sus clases y no los miraban a los ojos. Los evitaban en los pasillos. Nadie los habría buscado por voluntad propia. Bueno, tal vez Neville. Él había sido valiente, desafiante y admirable. Draco había deseado ser un poco más como el Gryffindor, incluso aunque en aquel momento el chico parecía estar al borde del suicidio. Sus dedos se movieron espasmódicamente alrededor del mango del cuchillo.

– No puedo más. – le dijo a Hermione – No puedo… no soy tan bueno… no valgo nada. Siempre he sido…

– No. – dijo ella – No lo eres. – tomó una profunda bocanada de aire – ¿Quieres que me marche un rato?

Draco bajó la mirada, odiándose a sí mismo cuando dijo:

– Sí.

Hermione asintió.

– Cuando estés listo, – dijo – he pensado que podrimos ir de compras.

– ¿De compras? – eso era incongruente, como lo era la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

– Pensé que podrías regalarle un cepillo a Harry.

– ¿Un cepillo de _pelo_? – preguntó Draco, una involuntaria sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras componía la nota en su cabeza. _Salí con Hermione y vi esto y, como claramente nunca has tenido uno, pensé en regalártelo. Te he adjuntado las instrucciones en caso de que las necesites._

– Bueno, no va a ser un cepillo para ropa, no. – contestó Hermione – Estaré en el porche cuando estés listo.

Salió de la habitación, deteniéndose para acariciarle la mejilla con los labios y murmurar que lo quería. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, respiró hondo, dejo el cuchillo sobre el escritorio y sacó una hoja de pergamino. _Harry,_ empezó. _Odio pensar que un hermano vaya sin peinar y no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que parece que no tienes un cepillo de pelo que puedas decir que es de tu propiedad…_

* * *

 **¡Actualización SÉPTUPLE! (7/7)**

 **¡He vueltooo! Y espero que esta actualización de 7 capítulos sea suficiente para que no me odiéis demasiado por estar ausente durante mucho tiempo... ¡Lo sientooo! Pero entre el verano, el trabajo y la desmotivación... uff, ha sido duro intentar retomar las traducciones. Pretendo ir recuperando el ritmo poco a poco, tenedme paciencia :)**

 **Hermione si que sabe como animar a Draco xD**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado de los capítulos.**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Natituxii* *ivfer2* *AnabelleGrangerCullen* *alerejon* *Shikara65* *SALESIA* *Loonydraconian* *johannna* *Guest* *lilha* *marfelton* *LidiaaIsabel* *Candice Saint-Just* *Effy0Stonem* *redeginori* *ivicab93* *Isa F.B* *Marycielo Felton* *Ashtad* *Liz* *sdhenka16* *Carmen* *KeyTen* *chibi darii* *Doristarazona* *PinknOz95***

 **¡Besitos!**

 **PD: ¡Rizzle (la autora de Love in a Time...) por fin ha actualizado! Así que todavía tenéis dos capítulos por leer... Espero que está vez no tarde tanto en volver a publicar, parte de la desmotivación vino por ahí.**


	201. Chapter 201 (Harry Gets a Package)

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (1/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 201 (Harry Recibe un Paquete)**

– ¿Qué te ha enviado?

Ginny cogió otra mora, cortesía de lo que una vez había sido el salón trasero y que ahora era un invernadero lleno de tantas luces artificiales mágicas que sospechaba que si no hubieran colgado cortinas opacas, la gente habría visto el resplandor desde el espacio. La nueva obsesión de Kreacher iba bien para personas que apenas tenían muebles o artículos para el hogar, de todos modos. Harry casi gritó cuando abrió el paquete de Draco Malfoy, por lo que Ginny no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que le había molestado.

– _Un cepillo de pelo_. – Harry cogió el objeto en cuestión de la caja que le había traído la lechuza de Malfoy y lo sacudió ante Ginny – ¡Me ha escrito instrucciones sobre cómo usarlo!

Ginny rebuscó en el cuenco de fruta, intentando no reírse.

– Tú le regalaste toallas de lino. – señaló.

– ¡Y él me regaló platitos de postre!

– Y tú le regalaste un libro de hechizos anticonceptivos para mascotas después de que Clem tuviera todos esos bebés.

– Esa estuvo bastante bien, ¿verdad? – Harry y Ginny compartieron una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de ese regalo en particular, la volea inicial de esa guerra – Creo que le enviaré una Snitch con una nota sobre cómo atraparlas.

– Oh, eso es cruel. – dijo Ginny, con total aprobación en la voz – Puedo llevársela yo misma si quieres un informe de su reacción al abrirla. Tengo pensado ayudarlo con las clases de vuelo cuando pueda.

Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Clases de vuelo? – preguntó, mientras volteaba el cepillo una y otra vez en su mano, Ginny le explicó que Draco ofrecía clases de vuelo para los estudiantes más jóvenes además de enseñar Defensa, que se habían inscrito más niños de los que razonablemente podía controlar, pero que era demasiado blando para echar a cualquiera de ellos y que había pensado ir hasta allí cuando tuviera un descanso con las Arpías y, finalmente, Harry bufó – ¿Intentando irritar a tu madre?

– Quizá un poco. – admitió Ginny. No era la única motivación, pero ciertamente era parte de ella – Está empezando a ser pesada sobre que Draco sea profesor, ya sabes. Se Apareció en Hogwarts para cantarle las cuarenta a McGonagall, escribió una carta al Ministerio exigiendo que lo despidieran y lo reemplazaran por alguien que pensara en la fibra moral de los niños y todo eso. – la expresión en el rostro de Ginny sugería que no estaba nada contenta con la actitud y las elecciones de su madre al respecto. George y ella la habían escuchado despotricar sobre cuán inapropiada era esa elección de personal y, mientras Ron hacia soniditos alentadores en los puntos adecuados, ni Ginny ni George habían respondido más que con el gesto de marcharse en silencio tan pronto como pudieron. Argumentar, como ya habían aprendido, no servía de nada cuando Molly Weasley entraba en bucle.

– Tiene que superarlo. – había dicho George antes de abrazar a su hermana y despedirse de ella para volver al solitario apartamento que tenía encima de su tienda.

– Mamá piensa que McGonagall se ha ablandado y que no aprendió del error de Dumbledore con Snape. – le dijo Ginny a Harry – Piensa que es demasiado confiada.

Harry se puso rígido ante eso. No era que no quisiera a Molly. Ella había sido su hogar y figura materna desde que tenía once años, pero reconocía sus debilidades. Sin embargo, también quería a McGonagall y no creía que la profesora tuviera fallas en absoluto.

– Sabes, – dijo – ahora que ya he terminado con el entrenamiento de Auror, tendré más tiempo libre este año y, Shacklebolt ha estado soltando susurros sobre querer que la gente salga y sea una presencia en la comunidad, hacer algunos servicios a la misma y tal.

– ¿Eh? – Ginny comenzó a sonreír al seguir la línea de sus pensamientos.

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (1/4)**


	202. Chapter 202 (Susan's Face is Dirty)

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (2/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 202 (La Cara de Susan está Sucia)**

Se escuchaban risas desde la planta baja.

Blaise ya había notado que la acústica de la Mansión Nott era terrible y, como resultado, todo lo que sucedía en la sala, que se había convertido en el centro de socialización del lugar, podía escucharse desde arriba. La cena no era hasta dentro de una hora y media para todos los residentes de la casa, así como también para el tal vez novio de Theodore, por lo que se habían reunido y estaban contando anécdotas de cosas que habían salido mal ese día.

Hermione había sido interceptada por una chica que, claramente, había intentado incomodar a la joven casi Jefa de Casa preguntándole sobre el período. Blaise escuchó a Theodore preguntar, con malicioso deleite, que le había contestado. Casi podía imaginarse la sonrisa burlona en la cara de la chica que no era tan directa y obvia como habría esperado que fuera en cualquiera de los descarados Gryffindors mientras explicaba cómo había respondido a las preguntas de la estudiante con todo detalle.

– Le enumeré todos los métodos para absorber la sangre que se usan actualmente y comencé con la metodología histórica antes de que murmurara que estaba bien y que ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

– ¿La dejaste escabullirse? – pudo escuchar que Draco preguntaba.

Hermione Granger soltó una risotada.

– ¿Cuándo ya la había oído decirle a sus amigos que la miraran cómo hacia retorcerse a la Amante de Mortífagos? Ni por asomo. Le hice practicar tres hechizos de higiene personal hasta que logró ejecutarlos perfectamente, manteniendo una expresión preocupada y seria en mi cara en todo momento.

– Merlín, te amo. – le dijo Theodore.

Todos ellos eran amigos. Más que eso, eran familia. Habían formado algún tipo de vínculo el año en el que él había estado follándose a chicas guapas en Italia y sus propios _amigos_ \- los pocos que había tenido, ya que permitir que la gente se acercara a ti era una garantía de dolor - se habían pasado a Gryffindor y a los Weasley. Miró hacia el armario donde había dejado la bolsa que había traído y pensó en Giulia y si la invitación a vivir con ella todavía seguía en pie.

Al menos, creía que se llamaba Giulia. Tal vez fue Bianca la que sugirió que podía quedarse a vivir en su villa y que podía hacerle de guía turística por los lugares de interés locales. Blaise sacudió la cabeza, intentando recordar su cara cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera responder, el pomo giró y Susan Bones asomó la cabeza.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó – Me he dado cuenta que te has saltado los preliminares a la cena.

Blaise la miró.

– Tienes una mancha de tinta en la boca. – dijo.

La chica abrió completamente la puerta, entrando sin siquiera pedirle permiso y se examinó el rostro en el espejo que colgaba detrás de una de las interminables butacas acolchadas de la Mansión Nott. Cuando localizó la mancha negra en una de las comisuras de sus labios, empezó a intentar limpiársela, pero solo logró empeorar el resultado.

– Muerdo las plumas cuando estoy frustrada con el trabajo. – dijo mientras seguía intentándolo – No es de extrañar que todo el mundo me mirara hoy. Me preocupaba haberme manchado de salsa la túnica o algo así.

Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar y Blaise pudo sentirse presa del pánico. Su madre usaba las lágrimas como una de las muchas armas de su arsenal. Pansy antes se hubiera tragado ardientes brasas que dejar que nadie la viera derrumbarse. No sabía qué hacer con alguien que estuviera realmente disgustado, aparte de huir, escupiendo una cruel replica diseñada para hacerlos sentir peor y que se mantuvieran alejados, pero no podía hacerle eso a esta dulce, indefensa y hecha un desastre Hufflepuff. Buscó un pañuelo limpio en uno de sus bolsillos y murmuró:

– Ven aquí.

– Yo puedo hacerlo. – dijo ella, mientras lograba alargar la mancha de tinta hasta la mejilla. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanta tinta en la cara y no se hubiera dado cuenta? Era como si la mancha se estuviera multiplicando a medida que la frotaba.

– No, no puedes. – dijo. Usó la varita para humedecer el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle la boca y la mejilla con molestia – Eres un desastre. No muerdas las plumas, por Merlín. Solo… – arrojó el ahora pañuelo negro sobre la cama y convocó otro desde un cajón – Lo intentaría con un hechizo de limpieza en la piel, pero podría ser bastante tosco y… Susan, esto es un desastre. – estaba tan concentrado en limpiar la absurda cantidad de tinta de la cara de la chica que no se percató de la manera en que le sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta para buscar un _tercer_ pañuelo ni la manera de llevarse un dedo a la comisura de la boca para dejar una nueva mancha de tinta para que siguiera limpiándole.

– Está bien. – dijo Susan mientras Blaise se acercaba y murmuraba algo sobre que tenía un exfoliante a base de rosas que podría servir y que le pediría a los elfos que le enviaran un poco porque no tenía claro el por qué, pero esa tinta simplemente no desaparecía – A ninguno de los de aquí le importara. ¿Estás listo para bajar?

– Sí. – respondió – Supongo.

– Bien. – dijo y, con un suspiro, Blaise le hizo un gesto para que lo precediera por la puerta, el pasillo y las escaleras.

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (2/4)**


	203. Chapter 203 (Wergild? he asked)

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (3/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 203 (¿Wergeld? preguntó él)**

– Entonces, ¿qué haces durante todo el día que te tiene masticando plumas? – preguntó Blaise mientras Susan y él se unían al reto de inquilinos de la Mansión Nott. Su rostro seguía siendo un cuadro de manchas de tinta que hizo que Hermione le lanzara una mirada burlona que la chica despachó con un gesto de mano.

– Trabajar en el Ministerio. – le contestó Susan – Estoy haciendo tareas administrativas para el Wizengamot.

– ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Blaise. La idea de que cualquier persona con un mínimo de ingenio considerara la ridícula idea de trabajar para ellos, le parecía al arrogante chico de lo más absurda – ¿No es eso poco más que archivar informes y servir el té?

– Es algo más que eso. – dijo Percy con rigidez – Es un puesto bastante prestigioso y solicitado por personas que deseen alcanzar logros en los niveles más altos del gobierno. – tenía razón. Los secretarios suplicaban por la oportunidad de servir y archivar y le molestaba que su familia no hubiera estado lo suficientemente conectada para probar suerte en ese tipo de red de trabajo.

– Bien, es fantástico y asqueroso. Es ambiciosa. – dijo Blaise, aunque no sonaba como si las maravillas del trabajo gubernamental de Susan lo hubieran convencido – Todos vosotros sois pequeños gansos ambiciosos, excepto yo, pero todavía no me explico cómo terminas masticando plumas.

– Realmente yo no soy tan ambicioso. – dijo Theodore – Podemos ser los gansos perezosos que no migran junto a la bandada.

– Ha sido un día frustrante. – le dijo Susan a Blaise – Realmente alguien citó el Código de Hammurabi* _en_ maldito Acadio como respuesta a mi último informe sobre el programa de liberación compasiva. Me he pasado horas revisando diccionarios de escritura cuneiforme para llegar a lo que en realidad era una respuesta muy impertinente. – tomó un trago del vaso de agua con gas que le había servido uno de los elfos – ¿De verdad estamos usando leyes de casi cuatro mil años de antigüedad para inspirar nuestras políticas? ¿En serio?

– Vamos a suponer que la respuesta a esa pregunta es un, ¿sí? – preguntó Draco.

– ¿Qué tradujiste? – preguntó Hermione.

– "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente". No. – dijo Susan – El "no" estaba en inglés. Entiendo la idea del lex talionis* y sé que todos están todavía furiosos, pero esas personas se están muriendo. – dejo escapar un incoherente sonido de frustración – ¿Por qué no usar el Wergeld*? Es decir, al menos es británico y sería condenadamente más moderno en comparación con la _jodida antigua Babilonia_.

– Estoy teniendo problemas para seguir el ritmo. – dijo Blaise – ¿Qué cojones estás intentando hacer?

– Conseguir liberar al padre de Theo de Azkaban. – dijo Draco – Quiere que establezcan un sistema donde los prisioneros reciban atención médica, los trasladen al hospital y cosas así. – bajó la mirada hasta su propio vaso – Thoros se está muriendo en ese lugar y el Ministerio ha obstaculizado cada intento de enviarlo a San Mungo.

Blaise miró a Percy, quien se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

– Estoy sentado en una habitación, – dijo Blaise lentamente – con un Malfoy, una heroína de guerra que es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y una verdadera política de buena fe del Ministerio, ¿y lo mejor que se os ocurrió fue el puesto de _oficinista_? – miró a Draco – Sé que eres un poco capullo, Draco, pero no pensé que fueras totalmente _idiota_.

– Hemos intentado otras cosas. – dijo Hermione. Tenía la espalda recta y fruncía los labios de una manera que sugería que se estaba esforzando bastante para no cantarle las cuarenta a Blaise – Pedí que liberaran al hombre para que pudiera recibir atención médica. Harry lo pidió. También Neville. Draco ha tirado de todos los hilos a los que tenía acceso. Nada ha funcionado. Hemos llegado a un punto muerto, así que si tienes alguna sugerencia útil, nos alegraría escucharla, pero llamar a Draco idiota cuando no sabes lo que está pasando es algo innecesario.

Blaise murmuró una disculpa.

– Sin embargo, tiene razón. – dijo Percy. Todos se giraron para mirarlo, por lo que el hombre suspiró y dejó la bebida – Todos habéis hecho la petición, pero nadie puede aceptar porque sería un suicidio político. Quien libere a los Mortífagos estará sentenciando su carrera. Joder, sería quemado en efigie en las calles.

– Y por lo tanto llegamos al punto muerto. – murmuró Hermione. Theodore simplemente se inclinó más en su asiento, manteniendo toda expresión lejos de sus facciones.

– Debéis darles una forma de abordarlo que no suene como que van a mostrar compasión por asesinos y violadores. – continuó Percy – Podríais escribir todos los memorándums de liberación compasiva que queráis y esas personas simplemente se quedaran quietas con la idea en la cabeza hasta que todos los Mortífagos estén muertos y entonces anunciaran el programa para que los ladrones no mueran en prisión – tomó una profunda respiración – Sé que estabas bromeando, pero el Wergild puede que no sea la peor manera de hacerlo.

* * *

 *** Código de Hammurabi:** es uno de los conjuntos de leyes más antiguos que se han encontrado y uno de los ejemplares mejor conservados de este tipo de documentos creados en la antigua Mesopotamia. Se basa en la aplicación de la ley del Talión, y es también uno de los más tempranos ejemplos del principio de presunción de inocencia, pues sugiere que el acusado o el acusador tienen la oportunidad de aportar pruebas. (Fuente Wikipedia)

 *** Lex talionis (** **Ley del talión)** **:** es la denominación tradicional de un principio jurídico de justicia retributiva en el que la norma imponía un castigo que se identificaba con el crimen cometido, obteniéndose la reciprocidad. La expresión más conocida de la ley del talión es el pasaje bíblico "ojo por ojo, diente por diente". (Fuente Wikipedia)

 *** Wergeld (o wergild):** fue una forma de compensación, normalmente pago como reparación exigido a una persona culpable de homicidio u otro tipo de muerte ilegal, aunque también podía ser exigido por cualquier otro crimen serio. (Fuente Wikipedia)

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (3/4)**


	204. Chapter 204 (Wergild, she said)

**¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (4/4)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 204 (Wergeld, respondió ella)**

– Wergeld. – dijo Hermione más tarde mientras Draco pasaba un amplio peine por sus rizos.

– Estás goteando. – dijo él, cogiendo una toalla para secarle el pelo de nuevo. Los hechizos de secado le hacían cosas terribles a su pelo, lo dejaban pomposo, tupido y feo de una manera que llegaba a odiar. A veces, Draco sentía que ese cabello mojado era su castigo por todos los años de burlas hacia esos espesos rizos. Ahora ella estaba demasiado sensible con el tema y odiaba la manera en que procuraba si su pelo estaba ligeramente encrespado.

– Lo siento, – murmuró – mi pelo es…

– Precioso. – dijo Draco, dejando caer un beso en su hombro como una silenciosa disculpa por haber sido un capullo a los trece años. A los catorce. Y a los quince – Simplemente retiene toda el agua.

Volvió a intentar deshacer los enredos de la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras Hermione estaba sentada frente a él, desnuda, pero con una holgada toalla alrededor del pecho, reflexionando sobre las sugerencias de Percy.

– El Wergeld podría ser la respuesta.

– Tendrás que iluminarme. – le dijo Draco – Asentía en los puntos adecuados mientras Percy hablaba, pero realmente no tengo ni idea de qué es eso.

– Es… es el concepto de hacer la retribución a través de un pago. – dijo Hermione – Cada persona tiene un valor basado en su rango social y, si lo matas, debes pagar una tarifa, una "tarifa de hombre" literalmente. Es, bueno, es el maldito dinero, básicamente.

– ¿Cuánto sería mi valor? – bromeó Draco – ¿Cuál es el precio actual por un prometido capullo?

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo y él se sorprendió por lo seria que era su expresión.

– Bastante. – respondió – Tú… se basaba en el rango y había cantidades increíblemente especificas en la lista. No las recuerdo todas…

– Oh, bueno, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no recordar todos los detalles de un sistema legal obsoleto sin tener que buscarlo.

– … pero en el siglo IX en Mercia, que era parte de lo que ahora es Inglaterra…

– Eso lo sé muy bien. – Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Sinceramente, ¿quién no sabía lo que era Mercia? Kent. Anglia Oriental. Northumbria. Le habían obligado a memorizar todos los primeros reinos anglosajones y quiénes eran las familias mágicas más importantes. La genealogía podía llegar a ser una cuestión obsesiva entre algunos sangre pura, incluida su madre.

– … el valor de un hombre normal sería de unos doscientos chelines, en dinero muggle y ni siquiera puedo empezar a ajustar la inflación y convertirlo en galeones, así que no preguntes, y el de un noble sería de mil doscientos. Los esclavos no tenían valor. – se pasó el pulgar por los labios – Así que coge esos mil doscientos chelines del siglo IX, descubre cuanto valdría eso más de mil años después y conviértelo en galeones. Y ahí tienes tu valor. Todo se reduce a que sospecho que no puedo darme el lujo de matarte.

– ¿Pero tú? – dejó el peine y presionó los labios en la comisura de sus labios – Vales una décima parte de mí, así que si no puedes darte el lujo de matarme, bueno, seguramente a mí tampoco me merezca la pena matarte.

– Mmmm. – murmuró Hermione – Depende. Haz eso otra vez.

Draco estaba feliz de dejar el tema de los pagos legales anteriores a la conquista a un lado y volcar su atención en el cuello, el hombro y, finalmente, las curvas de la mujer que adoraba. Hermione agarró la toalla y se secó el pelo mientras él trazaba las líneas de sus pechos con la lengua y cuando se dignó a prestar atención a sus pezones erectos, los rizos ya no goteaban y enredó sus finos dedos entre su propio pelo rubio para tirar de él hacia donde ella quería.

Tenía los dedos de una mano en uno de sus pezones y la boca en el otro cuando Hermione preguntó:

– Draco, ¿cuánto crees que el Ministerio ponderaría el valor moderno de un muggle? ¿O de un hijo de muggles? ¿A efectos de la actualización de los registros del wergeld?

Draco detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y suspiró.

– Estoy seguro de que en algún lugar en las entrañas de los archivos ya existe algún documento medieval, olvidado en el tiempo, que lo explica.

– ¿Crees que podrías encontrarlo?

Draco asintió.

– Sí. – respondió – Es algo lo suficientemente oscuro y antipolítico como para que incluso la influencia Malfoy de después de la guerra sea capaz de conseguir que alguien lo haga por mí. – pasó un dedo por uno de sus pezones – ¿Crees que podríamos dejar de hablar sobre economía, injusticias y tus intrigas y volver a la parte sexual de la noche?

– Bueno. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – Si insistes.

– Insisto. – dijo Draco – Insisto totalmente.

* * *

 **¡Actualización CUÁDRUPLE! (4/4)**

 **¡Feliz Año 2019 a todooooooos! Y espero que hayáis pasado unas fiestas maravillosas y que este año os traiga muchas cosas buenas :D**

 **¡He vuelto! Sé que hace demasiado tiempo, pero he tenido un bloqueo mental con FF, espero que este se haya disipado y poder estar aquí, ya sea con menos asiduidad... ¡Os echaba de menos! Pero es que he estado en otros lugares (mentales), así que al dejar de traducir dejé de actualizar, aunque todavía me queda cierto margen de capítulos que ya tenía traducidos...**

 **En fin, a lo que voy, supongo que actualizaré una o dos veces por semana, la próxima actualización será el penúltimo capítulo que hay hasta la feche de Love in a Time of the Zombie Apocalypse que ya va siendo hora.**

 **¡Contadme todoooooo!**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Shikara65* *AnaM1707* *Doristarazona* *Liz* *Gabs Frape* *AnabelleGrangerCullen* *Saorii-chan* *hygbakery* *selene lizt* *marfelton:** ¿Te habrán escuchado? y puede que el día de Reyes te traigan Zombies ;) *** * SALESIA:** Te he echado de menos amiga, solo ha sido uno de esos bloqueos mentales que a veces nos ocurren *** * Carmen* *KeyTen* *chibi darii* *Natituxii* *ivicab93* *johannna* *LidiaaIsabel* *Loonydraconian* *Candice Saint-Just* *Caprichosa 25* *ivfer2* *Effy0Stonem* *Tata Malfoy* *alerejon* *Fio Gonzlez* *monchenny***

 **Y gracias por estar ahí año tras año, siempre tendréis un huequito en mi corazón.**


	205. Chapter 205 (A Visit to Azkaban)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 205 (Visita a Azkaban)**

Susan estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa frente a Thoros Nott, quien la miraba con un educado desdén. Theodore había rehusado, se había quejado, se había opuesto y, finalmente, había cedido a la insistencia de la chica de conocer a su padre.

– Me paso el día trabajando para tener la influencia suficiente e implementar un programa que lo beneficiaria directamente. – había dicho Susan – Creo que conocerlo no es algo tan inusual a querer hacer.

– Pensaba que tú, Percy y Blaise ibais a darle un enfoque mucho más Slytherin a esto. – le había contestado Theodore, pero la encantadora sonrisa de Susan lo había desgastado más que todas las anteriores discusiones.

Y ahí estaban sentados ahora, observándola estudiar a su padre.

– Disculpa mi impertinente curiosidad, – dijo finalmente, Thoros – pero, ¿a qué debo el placer de esta visita? ¿Señorita Bones, fue como te llamó el guardia? ¿La sobrina de la señora Bones? No creo que nos hayamos visto antes.

– No. – concordó Susan suavemente – Aunque es posible que conocieras o, por lo menos hayas tenido contacto, con mi familia.

Thoros arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Muertos, supongo? – preguntó y cuando Susan asintió, dijo – Espero que no hayas venido con el pensamiento de que me arrepiento y lamento mis elecciones. – tosió y un hilillo sanguinolento de saliva cayó sobre la mesa. Susan se metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo que utilizó para limpiar la mesa – Si bien es lamentable que el Señor Oscuro descendiera a la inestabilidad…

– A la locura. – murmuró Theodore.

– A la inestabilidad, – repitió Thoros – después de su resurrección, sigo creyendo lo que él…

– Vendía. – intervino Theo de nuevo.

– Por lo que vivió y murió. – continuó Thoros, haciendo caso omiso de su hijo – Los sangre puras son el centro legítimo de nuestra sociedad y la capitulación del Ministerio a los llamados pensadores modernos como Dumbledore nos ha debilitado a todos. – tosió nuevamente y Susan volvió a limpiar la mesa – Soy, lo que suelen llamar, incorregible, señorita Bones. Estás perdiendo el tiempo, – por un momento su sonrisa se convirtió en la cruel de un Mortífago – mestiza.

Theodore empezó a levantarse, listo para sacar a Susan de la sala y balbucear una disculpa, pero la chica puso las manos sobre las encadenadas de Thoros y dijo:

– Lo siento.

Si Thoros hubiera podido se habría encogido de hombros.

– Te recomiendo que te marches, señorita Bones. Renuncia a cualquier extraña cruzada en la que te hayas metido y encuentra un buen chico con el que casarte.

Susan le apretó las manos con las suyas.

– Creo que seguiré en esta cruzada, pero gracias por el consejo. Sería útil si pudieras hacer una lista de todos los que mataste o atacaste con tus propias manos. Si no conoces sus nombres, tener en cuenta si eran magos o muggles sería un comienzo. Los bienes destruidos también, por favor.

Thoros la miró con los mismos ojos azules oscuros que Theodore podía ver en su reflejo en el espejo.

– Señorita Bones, sería más rentable que gastara su tiempo en otro lugar. Ve a ayudar a los huérfanos de guerra o cualquier otra cosa con el mismo atractivo populista. Estoy seguro que dejé suficientes cosas de las que preocuparse.

Susan respiró hondo y Theodore cerró los ojos para no tener que ver al padre que amaba siendo el hombre que odiaba y el hombre que él mismo temía ser. _Nunca tendré un hijo_ , se susurró. _Nuestra sangre esta manchada y esta línea terminará conmigo. Nunca, jamás. Ya es suficiente._ Debido que tenía los ojos cerrados no pudo ver, solo escuchar, a Susan decir:

– Haces que sea complicado que me caigas bien, ¿verdad?

– Ser simpático con mestizos nunca ha sido mi cometido. – dijo Thoros – Como te he dicho, señorita Bones…

– Afortunadamente para ti, señor Nott, no me importa. No puedes martirizarme, ni sufrir en mi nombre y, ciertamente, no puedes decidir si te perdono o no.

Theodore pudo escuchar a Susan empujar la silla hacia atrás y levantarse y, cuando abrió los ojos, su padre estaba diciendo:

– No quiero ni tu amor ni tu perdón, señorita Bones.

Susan inclinó la cabeza a un lado como un gatito curioso y Theodore no quería más que protegerla de ese querido y malvado hombre encadenado a la mesa de la sala de visitas.

– He amado, de una forma u otra, señor Nott, a muchas personas; y puede que tú seas al que menos de todas ellas. Desearía que reconsideraras tus creencias, por supuesto, pero si lo haces o no, no tienes nada que ver. Eres un ser humano y, por lo tanto, mereces respeto y perdón. – la sonrisa que Theo vio en su rostro era potencialmente Slytherin – Incluso aunque no quieras. Incluso aunque no puedas otorgarle lo mismo a los demás.

– ¿Has amado a muchas personas? – ahora, Thoros Nott, realmente se estaba burlando, por lo que su compostura se debilitó – ¿Estás diciendo que eres una puta, señorita Bones?

– La puta de Hogwarts creo que me han llamado algunos estudiantes. – dijo amablemente – Aunque creo que era más bien una aficionada, porque nunca me pagaron. – le tendió una mano a Theodore, quien la tomó y se preparó para escoltarla hasta la salida – Ha sido un placer reunirme contigo, señor Nott. ¿Escribirías esa lista de víctimas?

Antes de cerrar la puerta, Theodore se volvió, lanzándole una agónica mirada a su padre.

– Papá. – dijo – Por favor, por mí, haz lo que te pide.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (1/3)**


	206. Chapter 206

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 206**

Cuando Draco llegó a la mansión vía Flu, con un ramo de flores en la mano, notó que algo en la entrada principal lucía diferente. Miró alrededor intentando encontrar el qué.

– Ha pintado. – Lucius Malfoy estaba parado en la entrada, apoyado pesadamente en su bastón.

– ¿No es un buen día? – preguntó Draco, viendo la tensión.

Lucius simplemente miró a su alrededor.

– Quejarse no mejora las cosas. – dijo – Tu madre se ha agenciado la misión de volver a pintar toda la mansión.

– Es el mismo color que antes. – dijo Draco confundido, sin embargo, ahora que sabía qué estaba buscando, podía ver esas pequeñas escamas en la pintura donde habían golpeado algunos juguetees cuando era un niño y, aunque la tapicería era la misma, todos los muebles parecían, de alguna manera, nuevos.

– Sí. – dijo Lucius – Dijo que le gustaba la apariencia de esta estancia, pero todas las sillas han sido retocadas y restauradas y todas las superficies repintadas. No tenía ni idea que tu madre conocía tantos hechizos de limpieza, pero ella sola ha limpiado hasta el último centímetro.

– ¿Mamá conoce hechizos de limpieza? – Draco dejó que una de sus manos se deslizara sobre el brazo de una silla que siempre utilizaba cuando era niño para sostener uno de los extremos de un fuerte hecho con sábanas. La habían lijado y restaurado, sin rastro de que alguien la hubiera usado antes de ese mismo día.

– Oh sí. Comenzó con los básicos _scourigfy_ y _mundabuntur_ y después pasó al _glaine_ y al _ní salach_. – hizo un gesto a Draco para que lo siguiera mientras salía cojeando de la estancia y volvía al solárium donde Narcissa los esperaba – Ni siquiera sabía que tu madre conociera la magia irlandesa, pero así son los Black. Otro estrato más para ellos.

– ¿Mamá conoce hechizos de limpieza irlandeses? – Draco todavía estaba impresionado con la idea de que su madre limpiara cualquier cosa. Y que lo estuviera haciendo con magia irlandesa lo hacia todo aún más extraño.

– Y galeses. – dijo Lucius – _Nid yw brwnt_. Los galeses ni siquiera utilizan varita para los hechizos básicos.

Draco se estremeció cuando el hechizo que lanzó su padre barrió el polvo de lo que había jurado era un pasillo inmaculado y se amontonó a sus pies.

– Son algo difíciles de controlar. – dijo Lucius en tono de disculpa – A los galeses, me refiero.

Draco sonrió ante eso.

– Me estoy acostumbrando a eso. – dijo – Ya nadie es fácil de controlar. Susan está en una misión, Theodore está enamorado, Pansy sigue amenazándome con enviarme gatitos de Kneazle y Hermione no quiere nada más que entrar en una biblioteca y no salir más. – consideró la carga que tenían encima como profesores y suspiró. Hermione había insistido en incluir debates éticos en todos los niveles de Defensa y, aunque en teoría estaba de acuerdo con ella, responder preguntas sobre lo que hacía que un hechizo fuera moral o inmoral durante todo el día lo dejaba mentalmente exhausto y ella seguía investigando apáticamente. Todas las noches murmuraba que continuaría al día siguiente. En ese momento miró a su padre – ¿Cómo estás? ¿De verdad?

– Tengo días buenos y días malos. – contestó Lucius – Tú amiga, la señorita Patil, sigue trabajando para que el laboratorio de investigación esté listo. San Mungo demostró ser típicamente complaciente una vez que los fondos estuvieron en el lugar.

– Naturalmente. – dijo Draco.

– Pero la chica ha logrado conseguirme un artilugio muggle que usa algo llamado electricidad para aliviar el dolor y es… tengo que admitir que ayuda.

Draco intentó recordar qué era la electricidad y decidió que le preguntaría a Hermione más tarde. No quería parecer uno de los miserables Weasley, emocionados por los aparatos muggles como el patito de goma o los vehículos, pero si había algo que estuviera ayudando a su padre, quería intentar comprenderlo, fuera lo que fuese.

– Draco. – su madre levantó una mano cuando él cruzó la puerta de la habitación bañada por el sol donde ella estaba descansando. Como todo lo que había ido dejando atrás, la estancia parecía la misma aunque, ahora que sabía que ver, completamente nueva. Su madre parecía tan lánguida y delicada como siempre, pero la imagen de ella lanzando hechizos, uno tras otro, en múltiples idiomas, se le había introducido en la cabeza.

– Mamá, – dijo – te veo bien. La indolencia y la comodidad te sientan bien. – la besó en el dorso de la mano y le entregó las flores que había traído – Tal vez algún día pueda convencerte para que te unas a Hermione y a mí para cenar en casa de Theodore. Sus elfos están culinariamente desbocados y se ofenden terriblemente si no se come todo.

La sonrisa de Narcissa se volvió más rígida que acogedora.

– Aunque posiblemente te aburrirías en la cena. – continuó Draco – Hermione está ocupada investigando hechizos de limpieza sin varita rumanos. Una de nuestras estudiantes tenía un viejo libro que su madre nos prestó lleno de palabras impronunciables dedicadas a quitar la suciedad de la grieta más remota. – se sentó en un asiento frente a ella – Hay un capítulo entero del que he oído hablar extensamente sobre todo tipo de contaminación. ¿Quién sabía que había tanto interés en deshacerse de la más leve insinuación de que las cosas podían haber rozado algo indeseable?

Narcissa se giró para colocar las flores en un jarrón que había convocado y llenado de agua. Mientras se ocupaba de arreglar los tallos de una manera que encontrara agradable visualmente, dijo:

– No me gustaría ser tan grosera como para rechazar una invitación de mi único hijo. Una cena en la privacidad de la Mansión Nott sería agradable.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (2/3)**


	207. Chapter 207 (Dinner at the Burrow)

**¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ni los personajes que le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling ni la trama de esta fantástica historia que le pertenece a Colubrina **(encontrareis el enlace a la historia original en historias favoritas, en mi perfil), son de mi propiedad, yo sólo traduzco la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**_**

* * *

 ** _.- Una historia de Colubrina -._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 207 (Cena en la Madriguera)**

– Mamá.

Ron Weasley pinchó el repollo guisado con el tenedor e intentó pensar en la mejor manera de decirlo sin sonar desleal.

– ¿Sí, amor? – le preguntó su madre al tiempo que le pasaba una bandeja a George. Las cenas de los domingos se habían vuelto cada vez más pequeñas. Charlie había desaparecido de vuelta a la reserva de dragones, con su novia Slytherin a remolque, dejando claro que no tenía intención de poner un pie en la Madriguera hasta que fuera bienvenida. "Tolerada no." había dicho "Bienvenida". Bill venía cuando estaba en la ciudad, pero Fleur estaba embarazada y no le gustaba viajar porque "es muy incómodo". Ginny pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando con las Arpías. Percy parecía tener algo que hacer todos los domingos por la noche y, aunque sus disculpas siempre eran lo suficientemente educadas, parecía estar alejándose de nuevo de la familia.

Ron nunca había simpatizado realmente con Percy, pero sospechaba que el hecho de que le dijeran que su asignación especial durante todo el verano había sido una pérdida de tiempo y que nada sacaría de eso porque Gran Bretaña era demasiado indulgente con los Mortífagos y sus simpatizantes, probablemente lo había resentido. Esa cena había sido la última a la que Percy haba asistido antes de estar siempre ocupado.

Ron había querido murmurar: "engreído e imbécil amante del Ministerio" por costumbre, pero las quejas de su madre de que incluso el departamento de Aurores se había vuelto blando lo hicieron detenerse.

– He hablado con Kingsley hoy. – dijo.

– ¿Ah, si? – Molly Weasley le sonrió a su hijo.

– Me ha dicho que has estado presentando quejas otra vez sobre Hogwarts. – dijo Ron.

– Es una desgracia, – dijo Molly – que Minerva haya contratado a ese chico. Una pensaría que habría aprendido de los errores de Dumbledore con Severus para no confiar en los Mortífagos.

– Snape resultó estar de nuestro lado. – le recordó George – Dio su vida por Harry al final.

– Bueno, no se tiene tanta suerte dos veces. – respondió Molly – No veo a Malfoy muriendo por nadie a corto plazo.

– Afortunadamente ya no estamos en guerra. – dijo Ron – No es necesario que nadie más muera. – dejó el tenedor y suspiró – Mamá, mira, no soy fan de Malfoy. Ese imbécil podría desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y lo consideraría algo que celebrar. Pero no puedes seguir yendo al Ministerio presentando queja tras queja. – su madre lo miró fijamente – Preces una _loca_ , mamá. Simplemente tiran los formularios que rellenas tan pronto como te marchas. Nadie que no esté obsesionado cree que Draco Malfoy quiere convertir a todo Hogwarts en el más reciente ejército de magos oscuros.

George reprimió una risita ante la idea, pero no lo suficientemente bien y Molly volvió su expresión hacia él.

– No es más que un estúpido cobarde. – dijo George – Sinceramente, mamá, nadie quiere ese trabajo. Incluso tú lo odiabas, en realidad. Simplemente vete de vacaciones con papá o algo así y déjalo estar.

– No puedo. – dijo Molly. Abrió la boca como si fuera a continuar con una de sus predecibles diatribas sobre cómo había muerto su hijo, cómo había sufrido la gente y que a nadie parecía importarle. No iba a perdonar a esa gente. Ahora no. Ni nunca. Los asesinos merecían sufrir y también las personas que se habían mantenido al margen, permitiéndoles cometer sus crímenes. La buena gente, como decía en ocasiones, debería sentir placer al saber que esos monstruos estaban pagando por sus crímenes de la peor manera posible. Si pudiera, iría a Azkaban solo para observarlos y saber que sentían dolor incluso aunque no se pudiera comparar con el de ella.

– Bueno, – dijo Arthur, cortándola antes de que pudiera comenzar – vas a tener que hacerlo por un tiempo, Molly, porque he planificado unas vacaciones en Francia. Una segunda luna de miel. – parecía que Molly iba a discutir, pero Arthur añadió – Sé que querías comprarle algunas cosas a Fleur y estoy seguro de que estaría encantada si le llevas algo que le recuerden al lugar donde creció. – puso un tono suplicante en su voz – Hemos ahorrado durante años, Molls, ahora los niños ya no están en casa y ambos tenemos tiempo. Vamos a comprobar si ese francés que estudiamos en Hogwarts todavía es decente.

Ron articuló con la boca "¿Estudiaron francés en Hogwarts?" a lo que George se encogió de hombros. Ninguno de sus padres había dado nunca indicios de ser bilingües, por lo que era poco probable. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que eso fuera un código paternal para hablar de sexo era una idea demasiado horripilante para considerarla.

* * *

 **¡Actualización TRIPLE! (3/3)**

 **¡Holaaaaa! Está vez no he tardado tanto en volver a actualizar, ¿nooo? Espero que siga así y pueda seguir actualizando cada semana :D**

 **Que hasta Ron le diga a Molly que está empezando a obsesionarse a niveles preocupantes es ya el colmo xD Todos entendemos su dolor, pero también entendemos que no es la única que ha perdido cosas. En una guerra todos pierden, el mejor ejemplo es Susan y ahí está,** **después** **de superar el dolor, está intentando hacer del mundo un lugar mejor sin rencores. Dos caras de una misma moneda.**

 **¿Que opináis vosotras?**

 **Gracias por comentar los capítulos anteriores a: * Wind White* *Fio Gonzlez* *Natituxii* *AnaM1707* *Cignus Black* *Shikara65* *Loonydraconian* *Doristarazona* *AnabelleGrangerCullen* *SALESIA* *Liz* *KeyTen* *User Phantom* *marfelton* *LidiaaIsabel* *floriponcio* *Marycielo Felton* *Candice Saint-Just***

 **¡Besos!**


End file.
